Walking In Worlds Beyond
by PegasusWingsVW
Summary: Emily Harris, a shy and self-conscious teen, finds an odd little boy hiding in her barn in our world. Over the years she gets swept into a tale of portals between worlds and other impossible things. What is her purpose in this story? Perhaps to bring healing to family that she never knew existed and reunite them across worlds? Also featuring Elrond, both twins and Glorfindel.
1. Prologue For Part 1

**Disclaimer for entire story: I do not own anything that is obviously Tolkien's in this story. I claim my OC's only and admit to playing unashamedly in this wonderful sandbox of imagination. Thank you.**

**Also note that there is mild language in this chapter. Be advised. Lol. **

**Prologue:**

In rural Ontario, the topic of 'the weather' has a time honored place of importance in conversation making among farms, which is why it is only fitting that we begin our story by discussing said topic. After all, it does all begin on a small farm...and the weather...

The weather was down right nasty, though not in the least bit unwelcome by the local farms of the area and Emily did have to agree that the rain was something to welcome with joy after such an abnormally hot spring. However, she really wished that it hadn't been during the two weeks she was home alone that worst storm of the season had hit. Not only that, but the storm had finally blasted in off Lake Huron about the same time she had to do the barn chores.

Dark storm clouds rolled overhead and flashed with light. The wind howled and ripped leaves and branches off the trees making the world seem like it was having a temper tantrum. Emily hurried through the down pour of rain towards the barn and tried not to think about tornadoes.

Usually if someone else was home (like her mum, or dad, or her two older siblings), then she wouldn't even worry about the storm since there were lots of people around to do the worrying for her. In truth she normally loved storms.

The wild, fierce beauty of them made her hair stand on end, filling her with thrilled wonder at the wonders of nature.

But, that was not the case now.

Right now she was just a worried fourteen year old trudging alone through a violent storm and trying to be a responsible adult for two weeks while her parents were gone. She didn't have time to enjoy the storm. What if something went wrong?! What if the barn roof brew off? What if the barn collapsed!? Would it catch fire if it was struck by lightening? Probably...

_Oh, shut up, you idiot! Dad says it isn't helpful to ask 'what ifs' and if we are going to survive the next two weeks we need to grow up!. _

Resolutely ignoring the prickling sensation of foreboding in her gut, she made it under the overhang where three horses were looking at her distastefully over having to stand out in the rain.

"Yes, yes, I'm sorry! Just wait, you'll be inside in a moment." Emily said in her best business like voice. It made her feel more confident when she talked a loud and pretended she was calmer than she really was.

She moved towards the door to unlatch it, only to note that the hook was not in its place.

"Lady...have you been opening doors again?" The girl scolded. A gust of wind shook the entire barn and let the issue go as she stood very still when she thought she heard a weird whistling and ringing noise. The horses snorted, quivering and pawed the ground, ears flicking in indication that they too had hear the noise.

Her instantaneous thought was, _Oh crap! Tornado! _But then the faint noise faded away again and then there was nothing. The beasts calmed down again with the departure of the sound and then just stared at the door of the barn with interest. It was easy for Emily to assume they wanted in, so she warily pushed the disconcerted feeling in her gut aside and slipped through the door into the barn.

"No, Lady!"

Lady, her large pushy mare tried to shove in as well, nearly knocking Emily over as she attempted to barge past. With great effort, Emily caught the mare by the nose and then urged her sternly backwards again, smacking her great chest a little sharply so the large creature would pay attention to her. This was an ongoing battle between them. You see, Lady was top boss of the little herd and was used to throwing her weight around. And she was big. She knew it, and Emily knew it. In truth the girl was actually a little afraid of the horse when they were on the ground. Being pushed around by a horse is scary. It had to stop.

"You have to wait, now don't be so rude!" Emily snapped, forcing her fear to become irritation, though on the inside her heart was clenched.

The mare obliged with reluctance and backed back out again under the overhang. Emily sighed with relief as she pushed the door back in place and then moved to turn on the lights. They lit open area in front of the horse stalls dimly. It would take a few minutes for them to warm up. Humming contentedly to ward off the growing unease she felt, Emily set about opening up the stall doors in order to see what was needed in terms of bedding.

A strange noise stopped her in mid step. There was a soft rustle of straw from the end stall.

_Rats, or a raccoon. Better grab the pitch fork. _

It is a well know fact that raccoons, when cornered, can be very vicious and Emily felt better knowing she had some sort of weapon to help slow it down a bit. It wasn't like she carried the family rifle around when she did chores anyway...even then she wasn't comfortable with it. Generally she left the gun slinging to her dad or brother.

Nerves on the edge of having a break down at this point, Emily cautiously swung open the last door and then froze staring at the dark, huddled mass in the corner of the stall, trying to make out what it was.

She released a sharp squeal of fright when it moved. Leaping back she brandished her pitch fork with panic until she caught a better glimpse of what the 'thing' was as her eyes adjusted to the dim light.

It was a child. A young boy of about six or seven, in fact. He was dressed in the most unusual attire, as though he just came from a medieval fair or Halloween party. His dirty chin length hair definitely looked the part, anyway.

As he gazed at her with wide, tear filled grey eyes, not making a single peep Emily just started at him in shock. She didn't have the slightest idea how to respond as she returned his frightened gaze with her own wild look.

Suddenly his eyes flicked away to look with obvious horror past her left side and he cried out quickly, "Lok ot" in broken English.

Emily spun round to see the biggest, most disgustingly hairy spider she had ever seen in her entire life. Its body was the size of a small to medium dog and with the legs it looked twice that size.

Uttering a wild scream, she danced backwards. Then she went numb with shock as she backed away to child the little boy against the wall, all the while holding her pitch fork ready in front of her with both hands tightly clasped around the handle.

The spider skittered forwards, clicking the pincers and making an awful hissing noise. Emily yelp-screamed again and the little boy whimpered, hiding his face as the nightmare approached.

It was then that Emily finally realized that it was up to her to do something in this situation. Briefly she glanced down at the kid, and then Emily felt her mind go blank. Something that was a mix of maternal fury, fear, a LOT of adrenaline and self preservation kicked in and suddenly Emily was acting.

Lunging forwards, she pounced at the spider and drove the pitch fork through it's body several times with a roar of horrified revulsion.

It made a sickening crunch with each stab and the spider screamed with a piercing cries until it finally died.

When at long last it stopped moving, Emily found she couldn't stop herself from stabbing it through a few more times just to be sure as her feral panic continued to dictate her movements. Finally, she stumbled away from the body, shaking from head to foot and feeling incredibly nauseous. She then proceeded to throw up all over the concrete floor.

When she finished that she stumbled back again and fell against the wall beside the boy, whom she was only just aware of at the moment. She was shaking so violently she could hardly breath and her vision was spotty.

She could think, she could hardly breath and now she couldn't hear properly.

Gasping for control, she forced her head between her knees and closed her eyes tightly as she struggled to calm down.

_Ohshitohshitohshitwhatthefreakingshitishappening!_

A touch at her hand made her flinch violently, but then she realized it was just the boy slipping his little hand into hers. Gradually, as she came back from the edges of passing out, Emily was aware that he was talking to her in a very odd, but beautiful language. She was pretty sure it wasn't a language of the known world...

_What the heck is going on! Who is this kid? Where did he come from!? WHY IS THERE A GIGANTIC SPIDER IN THE BARN!_

What logical explanation could she find? Genetic experiment? Time rift? Other worlds? It took a bit to accept these possibilities.

Lifting her head slowly, she glanced at him again, meeting his worried gaze and nearly giving a hysterical laugh at the ridiculousness of her needing to be comforted by a child! She should be the one looking after him, not the other way around!

"Are you ok?" she croaked, whipping her mouth with the back of her hand and casting a quick glance at the dead spider. The boy looked at the spider also and shivered. Then look back at her with serious grey eyes and waited. Emily tried again, only slower.

"Are you hurt? Do you even understand me?"

His brow furrowed in concentration, then he shook his head and said softly, "Speak- not –tongue?"

Emily took a deep breath and replied, "But, you do understand?" to which the little boy nodded slowly and then made a motion with his hand that Emily understood to be 'just a little bit'.

She ran her fingers through her hair, and took another deep breath.

_Well that's convenient. At least I don't have to try and deal with him not understanding me..._

"Right. Ok, um...ok." She struggled to put some kind of order to her thoughts. "Ok...first thing is first...we need to get rid of that...thing...just in case...I mean, it can't stay there...we need to get rid of it. Yeah." said Emily decidedly as she struggled to her feet. The boy followed her as she edgily skirted around the dead spider and grabbed a few old feed sacks to put the awful thing in.

Now that it was dead and all curled up, it was small enough shovel into the bag, not that Emily wanted to touch it even with a shovel! But there wasn't any way around it. She needed to get rid of it.

Holding the bag open and the shovel with the spider at the same time proved to be difficult, but the little boy surprised her by taking the bag and helping to keep it open. From there the pair of them went out the side door of the barn and headed to the burn pile. It was an old metal barrel they sometimes used to depose of small loads brush. With the help of a little gasoline(which was very very carefully used, I might add), the bag and spider burned fast despite the rain. Thankfully the storm had mostly blown over and it was just wet. Standing at a distance under the shelter of a small drive shed, Emily and the boy waited for it to be safe to leave the fire.

The whole thing still felt so unreal to Emily as she stood staring at the flames. How could any of this be happening. By this point she was numb and still in shock.

After a while, the boy spoke.

"Estel." he said firmly.

"What?"

He looked up at her solemnly, and then motioned to himself and solemnly said, "Estel."

"Ohh, your name is Estel?"

He nodded and then looked at her with stern expectancy which made her want to laugh. Pointing to herself she responded, "Emily." which seemed to satisfy him. She was amazed at how calm he was now that the spider was dead, and how undaunted he was about moving and burning the body. The boy appeared to be handling things better than she was! How embarrassing was that!? He had on a very tough and brave exterior that was way beyond his years, but there was a flicker in his eyes that told Emily he was still very afraid and vulnerable. This made her selfishly feel better since it meant she wasn't totally alone is feeling so overwhelmed by all of this.

Eventually, when the bag of spider remains was nothing but ash, they went back to the barn in silence to finish the chores. Emily was on a hair trigger since she didn't know how many spiders there could be. Estel seemed to pick up on the fact she was worried about more of them and managed to tell her there had been only one.

The chores went quickly, not that there was much to do. They rented out the land now that both her parents were too busy with their other jobs to have livestock of their own. There were only the horses to care for which seemed to help make the little boy less afraid for a while. Although he never said a word to her and followed Emily silently like a shadow, mimicking everything she did with the hay, bedding and water, it was clear that he was very taken with the beasts. He whispered to them a few times in his strange language, petting their noses gently and almost smiling. All three animals loved him immensely and even seemed to 'talk' back to him when he spoke, nickering and nosing at him over the doors of their stalls. Emily was a little jealous.

Once the horses were indoors happily munching their food, Emily took Estel to the house to feed him and try to get them both cleaned up a bit. She had no idea what to do with him. It wasn't like she could call the police. What could she tell them? 'Oh hello, a little boy dropped through rift in time or space and brought a giant spider with him?' They wouldn't believe her, and she had destroyed the body of the spider. But she didn't regret doing that, and something told her in her heart she shouldn't call the police or anyone. Something told her to wait, so she did.

"Ok. I hope you are 'ok' with dogs...old Nixie here won't hurt you though...and then we have two cats...so I hope that isn't going to be a problem either...Mayhem and Hobbes...I guess I can re-heat some leftovers for us to eat..." Emily rambled as they came in the door and were greeted by a large, gentle golden retriever. Estel thankfully seemed to take even more comfort in the animals than he had the horses, instantly sitting on the floor with Nixie and then hugging the hairy beast for a bit while the dog smelled him all over. At first Emily worried the poor kid had finally succumb to shock given how long he clung to the dog while Emily stood there awkwardly waiting, but then he finally rose and followed her through the rest of the house.

While Emily reheated some dinner on auto pilot, Estel wandered about staring at everything in open mouthed amazement. Clearly he had never seen half of what is considered to be old technology, let alone new technology. The oven seemed to amaze him greatly. Then he played with the light switches for ages until Emily couldn't take it anymore and showed him something else to play with. After a bit, seemingly overwhelmed by everything, he just curled up on the couch and stared at the wall. Hobbes, an enormous cat, came to snuggle with the small human and yet again he held the creature closely, leeching the comfort from the warm fur.

Emily wondered if she should give him a hug or something...but then decided against it. Who wanted a strange person to hug them?

It was hard to convince him to eat something, not that Emily could blame him. She wasn't crazy about eating herself, so after they had both struggled through some of the meal, she gave up and let it go. He fell asleep on the couch shortly after with Hobbes in his arms and Nixie at his feet leaving Emily to watch over him and wonder.

That night was rough; for both Emily and Estel. Night terrors woke the boy several times, and the first time he was so disoriented, calling out in his strange language for someone specific. When Emily finally calmed him enough to see that he was safe, but still not home, the poor child had burst into tears and thrown himself weeping not her arms for a long time. After about the third time he woke crying out, Estel seem reluctant to go back to sleep again and Emily was briefly at a loss of what to do. In the end she settled for singing a few of the songs her mother used to sing to her when she was little. Half way through 'Hush-a-bye Mountain' he drifted off again.

Gradually, he slept more soundly and Emily herself fell asleep on the other sofa, only to find she was having nightmares too, making it Estel's turn to reassure her. He woke her the first time, shaking her gently and calling her with soothing tones. After she convinced him she was fine and got him to go back to sleep, she was never asleep deeply enough to not wake herself. By the time dawn was painting the horizon, Emily was finished trying to sleep and decided to make tea in the kitchen.

Just as she was putting the kettle on, she heard a sound from the garage. Like the door had just been closed quietly.

Heart pounding, hoping it was just her imagination, Emily grabbed the first thing she saw, a frying pan, and moved towards the second door which lead to the garage, listening intently. Before reaching it, the handle moved jiggled.

Biting a sharp yelp back into her mouth, Emily leap back from the now slowly opening door

_Ooookk. Don't panic. Nevermind...Panic sound good right now! Yes...panic...definitely panic!_

Not waiting to see who came through the door, Emily turned and run back through the house. There wasn't time to use the phone to call for help and she's left the phone upstairs anyway. There wasn't even anytime to get out of the house and run away!

Flying without even consciously thinking about what she was doing, Emily relied entirely on instinct. She skidded into the living room were Estel was, waking him as she came flying in. But by that time she could hear Nixie barking and growling at the intruders. Emily grabbed Estel and dragged him into a nearby closet with her. She motioned for him to stay quietly behind her, then held her frying pan ready, peeking through the crack in the door.

Nixie stopped barking and Emily felt a dreadful fear quell her gut over how the loyal guard dog had been silence. Was she dead? Silence filled the house, broken only by the occasion creak of the old wood floors under someone's weight as they crept around.

Minutes passed and the suspense became unbearable.

Finally, just when Emily was beginning to think maybe she was mistaken and that there were no intruders, three strange looking people entered the room noiselessly, making her heart stop. They carried long bows, swords, and wore impressively intricate armour. Two of them looked identical, with stern faces and long raven brown hair held back with delicate braids that came neatly around pointed ears. The other was golden blonde, with equally long hair, pointed ears and piercing blue eyes.

The moment they entered the room, they froze and listened.

Now, Emily was certain she was being extremely quiet and she couldn't hear a sound coming from Estel, so when all three heads snapped towards the closet in unison, you could appreciate that she jumped out of her skin.

One of the dark hair ones bent his bow towards the door while the other moved quickly to one side of the door. The golden hair one stared at the door with his sword held ready, face set with grim determination.

Emily held her breath, debating several things at once in her head with lighting speed. One: Who were these people? Two: Did they mean to kill her and Estel? Three: Was it better to at least try and go down fighting with a frying pan or beg for mercy?

_I mean, hey, it worked in Tangled right?..._she thought weakly. _Then again, I don't the first thing about fighting, and they look terrifying...but if they are going to kill you anyway, you may as well make it hard for them right?...how comforting...on second thought, I might be more of a beggar..._

After a brief moment, the golden warrior spoke authoritatively in the same strange language that Estel had be speaking in. Emily had no idea what he said, but Estel gasped slightly, peeking round her too see through the creak and then launched himself past her out of the closet with an enthusiastic cry.

"No, Estel, wait!" Emily called anxiously as she moved to follow, trying jump forwards to stop him only to find an icy blade centimetres from her throat.

"I would not move if I were you, girl." said her attacker in a deep and dangerous, yet beautiful sounding voice. It was the other dark haired one and she stupidly disregarded his warning not to move when she turned her head slowly, eyes travelling up the blade past his arm to his face. His hard grey eyes cut through her so sharply that Emily's eyes filled suddenly with unshed tears of fright at what she saw there. This being was old, though his face was ageless to her eyes. Where it not for the long years evident in the grey orbs, Emily won't have realized how old he must be.

The creature's eyes widened slightly at her fearful gaze, then his own cold steep gaze softened with at flash of compassion and settled to merely a stern look that still greatly intimidated her.

Emily's frying pan slipped from her limp hands and clattered to the ground with a ringing clang, which drew the attention of Estel. He had been enthusiastically embracing the other two male creatures (who seemed just as relieved and ecstatic to see him), babbling excitedly in his strange tongue before he glanced back at her when the frying pan fell and saw the sword at her throat.

Exclaiming something loudly to the one holding the sword to Emily's throat, Estel ran forwards, took her hand and put himself between her and the strange warrior. As the three creatures lowered their weapons with curious expressions, Estel appeared to be explaining who Emily was and what had happened. When he finally stopped speaking, the golden haired one addressed her with great gentility and kindness.

"It appears we owe you a debt of gratitude, my lady." He said, his gentle voice coming to her like a soothing balm over her fear of them. "We thank you from the depths of our being for protecting Estel and ensuring his well being. We deeply regret frightening you. Please accept our most sincere apologizes for our harsh treatment of you!"

And with those words, all four males, including Estel, bowed to her deeply with their right hands over their hearts.

Bewildered, Emily just stumbled back from the one closest to her, heart pounding loudly in her ears and stammered, "S-sure."

They inclined their heads in acknowledgement gracefully, and the twins(or that is what Emily assumed they were) each offered her a small, pained smile of regret that was most apologetic. It wasn't until thinking about it later that Emily realized how badly they had felt for scaring her so much, and it wasn't until they had left that she notice her entire body had been shaking.

"We shall take our brother and go now." Announced the twin who had threatened her, making her flinch violently when he began to move forwards to the others. "There is very little time in which to return to our own world."

Blinking, Emily was still trying to process what was going on. Her poor brain wasn't sure how much more of this weirdness it could take! Everything was happening so darn fast!

They spoke rapidly with Estel, who looked both relieved and then downcast. The boy looked at Emily and then rushed to her, nearly knocking her over with a big hug. He smiled sadly up at her and then departed with the others leaving Emily in stunned silence, for she didn't dare follow at that moment.

By the time she shook off the feeling and run out the door to see where they went, they had gone without a trace, leaving Emily to wonder if she might have hallucinated the whole thing and with a bunch of unanswered questions.


	2. A tumble Through the Portal

**Chapter 2:**

**Two Years Later:**

The final year of high school was the most boring time of Emily's life. She couldn't understand why everyone made such a big deal about senior year. It was just another year of school and the only difference was that they expected you to have your entire future planned out.

Heaving a heavy sigh, Emily kicked a pile of leaves as she wandered down the driveway towards the house. She had hoped a run would do her good, to clear her mind and give some answers, but the cloudy September day only made her feel more melancholy. Life was a strange journey filled with unspoken expectations from adults. They treated you as though you were an adult one minute and then the next, patronized you as though you were a child once more. It was frustrating transition period, one which Emily wished was over. Her parents weren't that bad for being frustrating, although it was known to happen on occasion (its only natural). Mostly they actually just...weren't really around to bother her too much. They both worked so much that they didn't get into her business unless she started acting 'off' or something.

No. It was the rest of the world that bothered her. That push to pick a 'career' and get off to a university or at least a college and be 'successful'.

_What is successful anyway? Who gets to decide that!? If I make enough money, will that be success? If I become a great doctor or scientist, is that success?!_ _There has to be more to life than money and achievements that are used to judge your worth! _

Shaking her head, feeling none the wiser about life, Emily trudged on. In truth she really didn't feel as though any amount of effort on her part to become the worlds' definition of 'successful' would do any good, which made her wonder, what was the point of all this?

Her musing where brought to a halt as an eerie quiet settled over the trees around her. A cold shiver ran up her spine and her heart began to beat quickly.

Something was coming.

Abruptly, a strange whistling noise drew her attention. It grew louder and then was accompanied by other pitches of whistling from all around. The next thing she knew, Emily was being dragged rapidly backwards by an invisible force. Yelping wildly, she struggled and twisted, trying to break free. Then there was a sudden feeling of falling through dry sand and cold water and the world around her vanished leaving only darkness.

As abruptly as it all started, then it was over. Light and colour flooded up through the darkness towards her and Emily tumbled down into it, crashing into soft, wet earth. She lay there frozen for several minutes trying to catch her breath and let her mind catch up. Adrenalin kicked in and she shakily pushed herself up onto her knees so she could look around.

She was kneeling beside what looked like a road of sorts. It was muddy, uneven and ill kept. The path twisted away in rocky barren foot hills on one side, and down beside a forest on the other. The sky was still grey, filled with gloomy clouds. Smoke rose far off in the distance from what Emily supposed was a town.

Rising to her feet, Emily shook her head, trying to clear the image of a drastically different surrounding than that of her drive way.

_Uh Oh, I think this is the part where I should probably start to be really worried and cry or something, but I'm to scared to admit I'm scared out of my mind so I won't...what is going on!? Where am I? Dream maybe, hallucination? I could be in a coma? Abducted by aliens? Maybe I should just close my eyes and wish for home..._

To amuse herself and make light of her situation, Emily tried it. It didn't work. She then tried again for good measure, harder this time. Still nothing.

_Ooook, it was worth a try...why again? Why does weird crap happen to me!? I thought it was all over two years ago after that weird kid and his friends disappeared! _

Not sure what else to do, she turned around and accidentally walked straight into a large boulder. She stumbled back, then briskly righted her self and glared at the rock.

Raucous laughter sounded from across the road and down a bit from her.

Emily looked up to see a group of men who had somehow appeared over a small hill unnoticed by her. There were five of them, rough looking with dirty faces and matted beards. They wore strange medieval looking clothing.

For a heartbeat Emily considered asking them where she was, however upon closer consideration, she decided it might be best not to ask them. In fact, she decided it would be better to get as far from them as possible. It wasn't hard to recognise greasy, ill meaning men. Her chest constricted with primal fear and her mind was blinded with awful terror. One look at their eyes and how they traveled over her body was enough for Emily to know she should ran as far away from them as possible, and fast.

There was a brief silence as they all stood leering at her, then Emily bolted. A terrible hoot of excitement came from behind her and within seconds, the beasts were in pursuit.

Feet pounding into the ground, Emily made for the woods, desperately hoping that she could somehow lose them in the trees. A quick glance behind her gave her a jolt of both fear and hope.

The others appeared to have been slower runners, for even as she raced across the field towards the trees, she noticed only one of them was really closing distance. Thankful beyond belief that she had years of experience with cross-country running and the fact that she wasn't in terrible shape, Emily sprinted harder, praying she would escape.

But, it wasn't fast enough.

The taller and faster man tackled her to the ground and laughed horribly. Emily screamed, struggled and kicked as the nightmare unfolded. Her hand closed around a medium sized rock in her struggle. The fowl smelling man dragged her roughly to her feet making sickening comments about what would happen to her.

The others were closer now, jogging and laughing.

Calling to mind the minimal self defence knowledge that her father had drilled into her, Emily threw a well aimed knee into the brute's crown jewels. He loosen his grip on one arm with a grasp. Mercifully he had let go of the arm which was attached to the hand still holding the rock. She swung quickly as hard as she could. The rock connected with his jaw making a sickening pop noise as the jaw shifted in it's socket.

He released her arm and recoiled with a roar.

Wasting no time, Emily turned and scrambled into the trees as fast as possible, not even daring to look back. She could hear them yelling and knew they where not far behind.

Lungs burning for air, she pressed on as fast as she could, dodging trees and rocks as she went. The light was fading quickly, making it difficult to see where she was going. Despite her good running shoes and fair balance, she found that moving at such speeds on rocky and uneven ground was not easy and she knew it was only a matter of time before she turned her ankle. To top that off, there were steep hills and sharp drops all over the place. She slowed her pace ever so slightly to try and compensate for her lack of stability.

It wasn't enough, however. She stumble and fell at an unexpected dip in the ground, rolling the rest of the way down a steep hill with little grace. Her head hit a rock, rattling her brain and causing her to feel even more wretchedly light headed than she already was from running so fast. There were several other abrupt drops and uneven ground that seemed to beat her all the way down, leaving her entire body battered. She tumbled to a stop and lay there for a few moments stunned.

_This is bad. This is really really bad! _She thought dazedly, _Get up, Emily, getupgetupgetup!_

Raising cautiously from the ground, Emily realized she was hurting all over and couldn't actually move properly. She was forced to only half sit with her back against a stump. Hysteria kicked in and tears of pain and panic welled up in her eyes._ I am so going to die! They're going to find me and kill me(and only that if I'm lucky)! _She leaned there, waiting and frantically trying to level out her breathing which was coming in gasps. Gradually, the pain subsided and she was able to rise.

A twig snapped softly and there was a rustle from the bushes to her left.

Head whipping in the direction of the sound Emily peered hard into the shadows of the growing twilight.

A figure crept silently out of the trees towards her.

Fear rose in her chest and threatened to crush her throat. In a fit of self preservation, Emily bolted once more with only half the speed she had earlier and a good deal more pain. Glancing over her shoulder, she was couldn't see the figure anymore. Hope sparked that she had somehow lost him and would be safe.

Moments later her pursuer was somehow in front of her and Emily nearly ran straight into his waiting arms to be swallowed up in the dark cloak of the great, towering figure.

With a stifled shriek, she skidded to a stop and immediately tried to escape another direction. The sharp, twisting movement seemed to be the final straw and her body decided that enough was enough and would not cooperate. Her feet to slipped out from under her so she ended up collapsed in a heap.

Emily felt like a frightened lamb that had just frozen in the middle of being hunted and was now just limp, waiting to be eaten. The terrified girl lay there listening for her doom to approach and her worst nightmares to come true. She didn't hear him hardly at all until he was maybe a few steps from her, even then it was as if he were merely a ghost creeping up to her. A desperate sob tore from her throat as the suspense grew.

The steps stopped.

Emily waited for a hand to fall, sobbing quietly with her eyes closed tightly, but it never came. Instead, a gentle, strangely accented voice floated to her through the dusk softly.

"I'm not going to harm you, my lady, but, we must be very quiet. You pursuers are not far, and though I am sorely tempted to go have...words...with them, my first concern it you." He paused, seeming to sense that Emily didn't believe him. "I give you my word I am not one of them, I will not hurt you, I promise you."

Opening her eyes hesitantly so she could look at the man, Emily found that he crouched a few feet away from her with his hands out turned in a gesture of peace. His clothes were just as strange and weathered as the other men. His face was shadowed by a hood, which made Emily naturally more wary of him since she preferred to see people's eyes and face. It was the best way to judge character and intent.

"Who are you?" she managed to whisper.

He didn't reply right away, but tilted his head slightly to the side, either listening or considering her question.

"In these parts I am called Strider. Although I have others" he said finally, then said almost hesitantly, "And I believe I may know your name...it's Emily, is it not?"

The girl on the ground shifted slightly to wrap her arms around herself so she could try and stop shaking, then she registered what had just been said.

"H-...how do you know that?" She asked in a quavering voice, thoroughly unnerved. Cold sweat chilled her body.

"I suppose it would have been better to start with another one of my names then, since I am right and you are who I suspected you were." he rumbled thoughtfully, "I believe I introduced myself as Estel the last time we met..."

All thought froze at the sound of the name. Emily slowly lifted her chin so she could attempt to see his face again. It was even less visible than before.

_No way. No freaking way! That's impossible..._

Surely this full grown man was not little Estel whom she had found in her barn two years ago! No, it had to be some kind of trick. Oh, but Emily did want so badly for it to be true. Alone in a strange world, it would be good to have someone who would take care of her, protect her and maybe even tell her what was going on!...If it was Estel...

_No wait, Estel or no Estel, strangers are not to be trusted. He could have anything planned, he could be just pretending to be trust-worthy._ The doubting and cautious side of Emily kicked in._ Just because you might have saved him as a child doesn't mean he won't do something to you...think Emily...what to do...I need help, but I don't can't trust this guy anymore than I can trust those other brutes. I don't know him...and people change with time...no...I can't just trust him...but what choice do I have? _

Her decision was warily made, because for all this man sounded gentle and acted well meaning, Emily sensed that he was very dangerous, wild even and a glint of metal in the rising moonlight told her he carried a sword. She had no doubt he could use it.

_What have I got to lose?...Everything...and nothing..._

She settled for at least pretending that she trusted him and, not knowing what else to say, made a rather weak joke that didn't at all register in her still panicky tone.

"Well, you certainly grew up fast?"

"And you have hardly changed, my lady." came his easy reply. He shifted his position so he was slightly closer to her and Emily stiffened. He must have noticed, for he didn't move again.

"My lady, I can keep you safe from harm, guide you through these woods to people who may be able to help to get you home again, if you would let me. Allow me repaid my debt. Will you trust me?"

Emily considered his proposition. Again, what choice did she have? Her limbs were becoming cold and tight, not to mention very sore. She could hardly move, and she had no idea where she was or how to survive in this strange world. She would have to at least go with him.

"I suppose so...and please just call me Emily?" she whispered, desperate to take control of at least one thing in this crazy day. Insisting on being addressed by her name seemed to be as good as it was going to get.

"Excellent. Emily." He seemed pleased by her decision, making her wonder what he would have done if she had refused. As if sensing her thoughts he added sincerely, "I will not betray that trust, you have my word. Now then, we had best get moving. Are you injured badly? Will you be able to walk?"

Emily felt tears flow from her eyes once more. Now that she was finally keeping still and her body was able to inform her brain of it's displeasure, she was gradually more aware of the aches and pains. Her ribs ached terribly whenever she drew breath, her head throbbed and her left leg felt hot and sticky.

"I don't know." She croaked, not meaning for it to come out as pitifully as it did.

Strider nodded and then rose fluidly and moved closer to her saying, "Let us see."

Slowly, like with handling a wounded wild animal, Estel helped her to stand. She managed it shakily wincing in pain and head swimming, but when they attempted to walk, she got so dizzy she couldn't see and felt her knees buckling beneath her. She collapsed once more, hardly more than an dead weight being supported by Strider.

Emily moaned and whimpered out, "I'm sorry, I can't-" before feeling bile rise suddenly in her throat. She managed to choke out "Gonna be sick-" before lurching sideways and emptying the remaining contents of her stomach.

From far away she could hear her guide speaking soothingly to her and could feel him holding back her hair with one hand and supporting her body with his other arm. When she was finished, and feeling even more miserable and dazed than she had already felt, Strider(Estel, or who ever he was) lifted her effortlessly into his arms and set off into the woods.

It took a moment for Emily to register she was letting a compete strange carry her off to some unknown location. Alarm tore at her and she tried half-heartedly to wiggle free, but Strider only gently yet firmly tightened his hold.

"Emily, you need to trust me. I am going to take care you, but please try not to make it harder." he said kindly. "All is well. I won't let anything hurt you...you are safe."

The girl reluctantly heaved a shaky sigh and warily settled into a slightly more relaxed state. He continued in the same strong, soothing voice that seemed able to ease Emily's fear against her better judgment, "Can you tell me of your injuries?"

"My head, leg...the left leg, and its hurts to breath...everything else is just really sore..." she trailed off into silence, wondering why he wanted to know and how wise it was to let a potential enemy know how weak she truly was right now.

"Is your head bleeding?" Strider asked, to which Emily mumbled a 'no'. "Very well, it is important that you stay awake, we are not far from camp and I will treat your wounds there, but in the mean time do not fall asleep. Head injuries are not to be taken lightly and it is dangerous to sleep when one has received one."

Emily barely nodded, which made Strider insist she respond with words to prove she was understood.

"Yes. I understand." She murmured quickly in response to his sharpened tone. It wouldn't do to irritate him.

"Good." he sounded relieved.

They continued in silence, other than the occasional word from Strider when he was making sure Emily was still conscious. The headache was awful, and despite the fact that her guide was carrying her gently, each step he took sent a jolt of pain through her temples and forehead. Thinking wasn't helping as her mind worked feebly to sort out the events of the day and how she was going to deal with her current situation, which at any moment could turn dangerous. No matter what this Strider had said, she still couldn't bring herself to trust him. Everything that had happened told her to trust no one, not even people who seem like they wanted to help..._not that I could get away right now even if I wanted to..._

A tremor of utter terror crept up her spine. One has never understood the full magnitude of being at someone's mercy until they are completely helpless to even try to escape.

_Maybe I could run now? I feel a bit better...oh who am I trying to kid, I can't even get away right now...not unless I fake being sick or something? That could work, but then where would I go? _

Her thoughts were interrupted when they broke through the dense bushes into a small clearing where a wood fire smouldered slightly. Strider's long legs slowed to a stop and he stood still, listening. Then he called out softly in that strange language the Emily remember from when she first met him. He was answered by soft laughter and another voice drifted out of the trees above them, sounding very amused about something. There was a brief exchange, in which there seemed to be a decent amount of humour. Emily couldn't help be become increasingly uncomfortable with it. Trepidation grew. She didn't know what they were saying...or what they were planning to do with her. It helped even less when three figures abruptly dropped from the trees into the dim circle of fire light making her startle so badly that Strider had to clutch her tightly to keep her from escaping.

"Peace, Emily. It's all right. They aren't going to harm you...neither will I. Hush..." Came his reassuring words as he tried to calm her again while moving towards the dying fire. He gently set Emily down on the dry ground, then set about cautiously removing his cloak and a pack that she hadn't noticed. Like before, his movements remained slow and quiet, as one would around a frightened animal.

The girl curled herself into a ball and then watched as the other people, whom she determined were also male, moved about the camp. One was building up the fire, another rummaging through some packs, while the other was no where to be seen. Although not one had made any motion of harming her, and despite the continuous reassurances, Emily felt her stomach turning with anxiety. The instinct to run again was overwhelming, but it occurred to her that if she was in the same world that Estel had come from, there might well be giant spider lurking in the darkness.

_So, no on the running...besides once again, where would I go?...is it just me...or are they glowing a bit...maybe my head is worse than I thought...let's just not even think about it and hope it goes away... _

Now that the light of the fire allowed her to better see the faces of her company, Emily set about cautiously observing their features. To her surprise, she recognised two of them, which actually didn't help calm her any. They were the twins. Those identical creatures with deadly weapons, who broken into her home, and who had come from Estel. Regardless of how happy she remembered the child had been to see them, Emily still held a healthy dose of caution towards them. They had been terribly feirce that day...until they realized she had been protecting Estel...then they were a little less scary. The memory gave her a very small feeling of comfort.

The third emerged from the tree's caring more wood for the fire. At first she thought he was the other person who had been in her home, for he was blond haired, but his features were not quite the same and his hair was not nearly as golden in color. His glance was quick and though Emily only met his eye for a second, she found his eyes were nothing like the way the twin's had been. Instead of stern and coldly ancient, it was like there was a veil hiding all of that grandeur. In the forefront it was kind blue, like the summer sky and all the warm understanding she could wish for in that moment. The anxiety halted an instant, then redoubled when she looked away.

Strider's movement beside her drew her attention back to her tentative rescuer. He had chin length dark brown hair, with a little grey in it. Like with the others, it was the eyes that caused Emily to be completely convinced that his man was truly Estel. Very intense, thoughtful grey eyes, like a pensive stormy sky. There was no mistaking those eyes.

"You really are Estel." she said in barely a whisper. He apparently heard however, because his stern face broke into a grin.

"Indeed I am. It is good to see you again, Emily." he said with a gentle chuckle. Then he sobered. "Now, let us see how badly you are hurt and get you mended, shall we?"

Emily had forgotten about his promise to 'tend her wounds', as he put it. She felt suddenly very self-conscious, but before she could even try and come up with a protest, he began to carefully examine her head. His hands were warm and seemed to transfer the heat into Emily's scalp easing the pain. As he poked and prodded her head, Emily became aware of another presence beside them.

She tensed and involuntarily snapped her head to the side to see who it was, breathing hitching a little. It was one of the twins setting down a small pot of hot water. His gaze met her frightened one. Like with the blond creature, Emily found that the steely, fathomless eyes she remembered were veiled, replaced with great warmth and flickering with memory and recognition as he gave her a small, rueful smile.

"No sword, this time," He said gently, "Just water. I promise."

Estel glanced at the other and then said quietly, "Ah yes, I nearly forgot to introduce everyone to you."

The twin cut in with an impish grin before he could continue. "Yes, very rude, our Estel is...all this time spent in the wild has dulled his manners. We simply cannot take him anywhere now!"

Estel smiled and then cleared his throat, "As I was saying, this is my brother Elladan...whom had the misfortune of frightening you the last time he met you, and our other brother there is Elrohir." Lowering his voice in mock discretion he added, "Do be careful, they are hopeless children sometimes and will tease without mercy."

Tension leaving for a little, Emily felt a small smile tug at her mouth and almost properly smiled when the other twin gave an overly dramatic sound of protest.

"And this," said Estel as the blond walked closer and handed Estel a small pouch, "Is Legolas, a dear friend of ours."

Emily gazed at the three, feeling her unease rising again as she compared them to the very human Estel.

Legolas smiled kindly down at Emily, and then spoke lightly. "I think perhaps our young friend is having trouble deciding if we are human or not."

"What do you mean human or not?" asked Emily, startled into using her voice, though it only came out as a squeak. There was a general look of humour shared before Estel answered her.

"They are not human. In our world there are many different races. For example there are men, dwarves, hobbits (or Halflings), and elves, to name a few. Elves are immortal, with great speed and agility, as well as impeccable hearing and eyesight...and a habit of being very merry and irritating."

The elves laughed out loud at the end of Estel's description. Emily just looked bewildered.

"Elves." she said in disbelief, then murmured, "Maybe I did get a concussion...next their going to be telling me there are wizards, dragons and magic!"

Suddenly the poor girl felt very tired. She rubbed one of her eyes fretfully and then swayed in her sitting position. Estel immediately reached out and supported her, making her flinch slightly again.

"Come, come," he said scolding to the others, "We are being inconsiderate. You are still not properly tended Emily. Let me take look."

His hands quietly returned to examining her head briefly. Frowning, the man conversed with Elladan in their strange, beautiful language and then the elf shifted to also reach out to touch her tender head.

Emily tried not to startle yet again, for she was slowly having her doubts about how badly she needed to fear these people. Like Estel, he had a gentle touch and warmth seemed to come from his fingers. He searched the lump, then briefly examined Emily's worried eyes as well, trapping her in his concentrated gaze and making her want to run again. Looking away finally, he nodded to Estel with a relieved sort of smile.

They assured her she was no longer in any danger from the blow she had received, explaining that Estel had healed it. Deciding to just role with it, Emily nodded and excepted what they were telling her, even if it was impossible. Estel then handed her a wooden cup of what appeared to be tea, saying it would help with the rest of her pains.

Emily took the cup and almost drank it, but an awful thought stopped her. She sat frozen, staring at the drink, well aware that Estel, Legolas and Elladan were still watching her, but she unsure what to do next. She finally managed to softly wonder out loud, "What's in it?"

"It's a herbal mixture of willow bark." supplied Estel, then noting tension building in his patient he asked, "Emily, what is it you are so afraid of?"

Her brown eyes slowly rose to meet his. They were so wide with worry and fear. Then she bit her lip and looked away, but in the process he caught her eyes darting around to look at the others with that same frightened look.

"I don't know." She lied in a voice that was barely audible.

Before Estel could say anything however, Elladan spoke.

"Emily, although I am certain Estel has already given you his word we will not harm you, I think perhaps I can put you mind at ease about what you fear." his words came soothingly and with quiet understanding. Surprised at how the elf used her name with an odd kind of familiarity instead of just saying 'my lady', Emily's attention was drawn to the speaker. She felt her eyes compelled to meet the elf's. The grey eyes were filled with compassion and seemed to see right through her. "There are creatures in our world, terrible fowl creatures that kill with out mercy and make sport of their prey. Our mother was captured by such creatures, tortured, defiled, and her spirit was broken before we could rescue her." His voice became hard, yet not unkind as he spoke. "Never, never in ten thousand years would we ever become what they are, or do what they did. We could never purposely harm you, not even in the smallest way"

The girl never broke eye contact with Elladan. She watched the real anguish and pain flash through his eyes as he spoke, and she knew he was telling her the truth. Dropping her eyes finally and looking back into the tea, Emily felt as though a weight lifted from her shoulders. The desire to stop being afraid and just let someone to take care of her, to keep her safe soon trumped the last little bit of worry inside her and she felt the first seeds of trust in them begin to bud. Suddenly feeling terribly foolish and ashamed over her suspicion, she wanted to explain. Emily found her self choking out nonsensical, broken phrases.

"I'm sorry- I just...after what happened today, with what almost happened... I couldn't. I-thought, well, I don't really know what I thought- " tears welled up in her eyes and she had to stop talking. Face burning and not knowing what else to do, she quickly downed the tea and then clasped the cup in her now shaking hands. Estel gently took the cup from her and gave her hands a comforting squeeze.

"There is nothing to forgive." he said reassuringly, "Now, let's see about the rest of your hurts. You mentioned your leg and that you were having difficulty breathing. Was there anything else?"

Suddenly realizing what would be involved with tending to her sore ribs, Emily decided to try and avoid anymore treatment. Once again, however, as if he had sensed her apprehension, Estel was already inspecting her left leg before she could protest. One glance at it and Emily felt a new kind of dread fill her. It looked terrible. There was dried blood everywhere and looked like it was going to need to be stitched up.

Estel confirmed her suspicion after washing off the blood and finding the actual wound. To her relief it wasn't as big a gash as she originally thought, in fact it had already mostly closed. But it was a short lived relief when Estel informed her he had to re-open it so he could clean it out properly. She didn't like the sound of that, and she liked it less when he called Legolas over to hold her still.

"P-please...can't you just leave it?" Emily asked as the tall blond elf approached them, her voice quavered terribly, "I mean, I have a great immune system...and its not big...can't we just leave it be? It doesn't even hurt anymore-" Her voice cut off with a soft yelp when Estel gently flicked her leg.

"Doesn't hurt? Interesting..." he looked up at her with a small smile playing at his mouth, "No, Emily. I cannot leave it unattended, not when there was so much debris to get in it. We must clean it, or it will get infected. Now then, Legolas will hold your upper body still, and Elladan will assist me in keeping your leg from escaping. I assure you, we will try to make it as painless as possible."

Nodding to Legolas, who knelt down beside Emily, Estel retrieved a small sharp looking knife from his bag of supplies.

"Would you prefer to sit up or lay down, Emily?" The blond elf asked gently.

Emily was a little desperate and she looked up at him uneasily. She wasn't really sure she liked the idea of being kept still by a complete stranger. In defence, a sassy reply surface and it popped out before she could stop it. "I'd really rather just not do any of this and be on my merry way thank you." The elves laughed lightly at her comment, but Emily knew there was no getting out of this. Blushing she hesitantly, she said to the elf, "Sitting up, I guess."

Legolas nodded and then moved behind her, carefully positioning his arms around her upper body so she was firmly held still against his chest. Only when she found herself unable to move did Emily's anxiety grow back into such uneasy fear that she began to shiver.

_I don't like this, I really don't like this...make it stop...please make it be over..._

Sensing her distress, the warm solid mass against her back receded a bit as the elf loosened his hold and leaned down near her ear.

"I know you're frightened, Emily, but you are in good hands. Estel is very good at what he does..." The voice was soft and lilted with it's odd accent in such a way that soothed her nerves in spite of herself. Nodding a little, Emily allowed the elf to tighten his arms again and waited for Estel to begin. She watched briefly as the sharp tool moved towards the wound. Suspense and anticipation of pain cause her to turn her head to the side so it was half buried in Legolas's arm. One of the arms fastened around her squeezed comfortingly, and a thumb rubbed in smooth circles across her shoulder. She shut her eyes tightly and held her breath. Legolas said something to the others quietly and there was a murmur of agreement.

Then something strange happened. Instead of the pain she expected, there was what felt like warm water rolling across her leg in waves. Although she was aware the knife was cutting into her, she hardly felt anything other than the strange sensation. Letting out her breath in tentative relief, Emily opened on eye to peek at what was happening, Estel was cleaning the gash and then prepared the edges of the cut to be stitched back together.

Before she knew it, they were done and Legolas had released her.

"I-I don't understand," she asked as she tugged her pant leg back down, "Why didn't I feel anything?"

"Elven magic. Between myself, Elladan and Legolas, it was not difficult to sweep away any pain you would have felt. In hindsight, I should have suggested it at the start and saved you the concern of pain." replied Estel.

"Magic? Seriously?" Emily looked slightly sceptical, but then she realized aloud, "Sure, I'm in a strange world with elves, dwarves and goodness knows what else, why shouldn't there be magic?"

"You mean to say that you truly do not have magic in your land?" enquired Elrohir, speaking for the first time. "Estel made it sound like you yourself were a magical creature of great power when we got him home all those years ago...he kept going on about light inside glass jars that came on with the flip of a switch and flameless heat."

"I what?" exclaimed the girl, startled out of feeling timid by this announcement. "No, there is no such thing as magic in my land...I think...and those other things have a perfectly good explanation behind them that does not involve magic!"

"Well, we can debate this later, for now I want to see to your ribs." broke in Estel, once more making it clear that he would not be deterred from his healing.

Still aware it was foolish and vain, but wanting to avoid further discomfort, Emily summoned her courage and conjured up her best innocent smile. "They really don't bother me anymore. I'm mostly just tired now, you needn't bother."

She met his eyes to try and drive the lie home, but it took only an instant to see he didn't believe her. He became very stern, causing Emily to squirm internally and then look away feeling very young, worried and guilty. When Estel caught her chin and forced her to look at him once more, Emily wanted to sink into the ground.

"It is very unwise to lie to me, Emily." he said gravely. Emily's stomach turned with shamed embarrassment for and she remained silent.

The sound of merry laughter broke the tension in the air.

"My goodness, Estel, you have nearly mastered that look as well as Ada!" chortled Elrohir.

"Yes, I must agree, it is very close to Lord Elrond, who I might add is the most terrifying person to try and get anything by...next to my own father and Lady Galadriel." said Legolas with both seriousness and humour.

"Oh dear, you really must not feel too chastised, Emily," added Elladan, appearing beside them once more, "The only reason Estel is so good at that frowning, dangerous and disapproving look of his is because he has so often been on the receiving end of it. However, that being said, I feel compelled to share a bit of advice with you." The elf leaned in and spoke quietly as though he was about to share a great secret. "Healers are dangerous folk, and somehow they always know when you are hiding something. Take it from one who knows it well; they will always find you out, and it is always better to cooperate."

Estel's face tugged into a small smile, one which he was clearly fighting to control. "That is rich advice, Elladan, it is unfortunate you still do not take it." Elladan winked at Emily and then retuned to the fire without replying.

"You will need to remove your layers."

The heaviness that had been clouding over Emily thus far finally seemed to lift at the sound of the elves laughing, so at the request, she complied reluctantly. She hesitated a moment before gingerly unzipping her jacket and slipping out of it. Then after being gently prompted by her physician, she removed her t-shirt so she was only in her sports bra. That was the extent of her discomfort however, much to her relief. Estel worked quickly and in such a manner that Emily did not feel terribly self-conscious or vulnerable. None of the ribs were broken, although they had been bruised. After having them loosely wrapped with a salve, they stopped hurting and breathing was easier.

By the time Emily was completely tended and dressed, the elves by the fire had prepared lovely smelling soup which Emily ate willingly enough. Staring into the fire the girl mulled over her day with a foggy and tired mind. She wondered how this had all happened or if it was even real. The pain had been real, and Estel had been real two years ago. _But why am I here? And how do I get home?_

Gradually, as she stared into the flames letting her mind drift, her eyes became heavy and kept shutting against her will. She rocked forwards off the stone she had been sitting on, snapping wake enough to realize arms had stopped her fall and were carefully lowering her to the ground a safe distance from the fire. Someone draped a blanket around her and the comfort of peaceful voices sent Emily to sleep before her head touched the ground.


	3. Walking, Cold, Wet, Miserable

**Chapter 3:**

"Awake, Emily." a voice called from far away, gentle but firm, "Come, it is time to get up, little one_._"

Emily woke with a start, heart pounding and feeling a dream still fresh in her mind. She had been being chased by those awful men once more, but before she could escape them they had turned into giant spiders and were about to wrap her all up in a web so they could devour her. She gave a violent shiver staring ahead at her surroundings. Legolas crouched next to her, blue eyes slightly concerned.

"Are you well, _penneth_?" he asked, lapsing into elvish at the end of the sentence. Emily blinked a few times and then shook herself harder, an action she immediately regretted for it made her whole body ache terribly. Wincing, she peeked warily up at the elf and nodded.

"Yup, I think so. Just had a bad dream is all..."

The elf nodded in understanding. "Come, leave it behind for now, walk in the light of the dawn. Should the shadows persist, we will overcome them."

Emily couldn't help smiling a little at the poetic words and let them sink into her heart. Already the dream faded and was replaced with the discomfort of hunger and the need for a bathroom. Having been on various camping trips, Emily was not unaccustomed to using nature as a toilet, she was more worried about how to express her need in a way that wasn't to humiliating. She sifted uncomfortably where she sat and looked at Legolas once more. He seemed highly entertained, as though he already guessed her dilemma. Emily went slightly pink and bit back an embarrassment. The elf grinned and then pointed to the woods.

"If you wish to relieve yourself, I would suggest over in that direction. There is suitable coverage and privacy. Do not wander too far though."

"Thank-you," said Emily quickly, grateful that it hadn't been more awkward. After glancing around the camp hastily to make sure the others where all accounted for, she stiffly climbed to her feet.

It was cold, even more so without the blanket.

Shivering, Emily hurried to into the woods.

When finished and feeling much better, she scampered through the concealing brush back into the clearing and snatched up the blanket once more to snuggle around her. Turning to the amused looking group that was now looking at her, she felt rather unnerved.

"What?" she asked worriedly. The elves didn't reply, but their smiles grew into chuckling. Emily frowned a little, wondering what was so funny.

"Forgive us, Emily," said Estel kindly, "We are merely appreciating your youth and unique mannerisms."

Emily only felt more self-conscious and said nervously with eyes narrowing, "What does that mean?" causing them to laugh harder.

One of the twins rose and draped an arm around her shoulders, ignoring the way she tensed and guided her to sit with them saying, "You were just...well, let us say, noisier than a dwarf when you bounded out of the trees just now, and then sweet as a kitten snuggling back into your blanket...so delightfully young, unguarded and innocent. We are not often privileged to witnessing such things in the deep of the wild, it brings lightness to our hearts."

Emily sat and took the strange piece of food offered her and a flask of water. She looked at it for a moment while thinking of how to respond.

"Oh." was all she could say, "I really don't know how to take that...or what you mean..."

"He means that it is good to have you here in our midst. It is a compliment, except for being compared to a dwarf...that was unnecessarily rude." said Legolas casting a disapproving look at the twins.

They inclined there heads in agreement before saying, "Yes, Legolas is correct. You are not as loud as a dwarf. Much less so, in fact. One can here a dwarf clomping along from at least a mile away."

"Oh...thank you? You're welcome, I think?"

They grinned and chuckled once more as Emily squirmed in her seat with bemusement. Eating the strange bread (which was delicious), Emily was shocked to find she felt completely full and satisfied. It seemed impossible given that it had been such a small piece, but Emily was starting to give up questioning the impossible.

"How are you feeling this morning Emily?" asked Estel, grey eyes sweeping over her small frame in assessment.

"Not too bad," she said truthfully, "Sore muscles and such, but I'm fine."

"That is well. I would like to check over the injuries from yesterday before we leave." He stated rather than asked. Emily almost objected, but then remembered Elladan's advice and how frightening Estel had become when she lied the night before, so she in the end she complied. A chill went through her gut upon being reminded that, despite them taking care of her currently, she was still quite literally at their mercy.

_But, it's ok...right? I mean, they would have done something by now if they were going to, and you slept fine safely...and it really is Estel. I don't really think they'll hurt me...just don't like...being so...vulnerable and out of my element...and scared...NO. Stop. They said they won't hurt you, they haven't and you need to just trust them! Ok? Ok. It's going to be fine...I hope. _

Standing up to follow Estel and finding herself standing right beside him for the first time, it suddenly struck Emily how tall the man really was, in fact she wondered if he was just a bit taller than the elves, who all definitely seemed much taller than 6ft. She stared up at him for a brief moment before blurting out, "Wow, you are really tall."

Estel chuckled as he looked down at her open mouthed expression.

Curiosity over took her hesitations and she found herself asking, "Seriously though, how long has it been since you where in my barn? Because it's really only been about two years for me, so unless you just grow up super fast here, I'm guessing it's been longer?"

"It has been nearly twenty-nine years since we last met." he said. "It would seem time does not pass at the same rate for our worlds."

"I guess not...so maybe when I get back home next to no time will have passed at all." said Emily and then she began to mutter quietly to herself as she followed Estel. "I bet I could work this out. Let me see...two years vs. twenty-nine...not divisible by two...wait, why would I divide it, I'm sure there is a reason...it just feels like a thing I could do? Crap, and then I need to factor in minutes and days. What if the days are longer here? They might not work on a twenty-four hour system...what if they just have more days in a year, or less? And I don't have any proof that time will pass at the same rate...oh never mind, I always did hate word problems and it's to early for this."

She plopped down on the stone Estel motioned to and sighed. It really would be a fascinating problem to solve, unfortunately she wasn't confident she was the person to solve it. Instead she gazed up at the sky. Guessing by the amount of light there was streaming through the trees, it looked to be still very early in the day.

_No wonder I feel so sleepy..._she thought with a yawn.

By the time Estel was satisfied that she was fit to travel, the elves had already packed up the small camp and made it look as thought no one had ever been there at all. Not long after they were off into the trees.

"So, uh, where are we going?" Emily asked as she walked between Estel and Legolas. The twins were walking each alone, one further ahead of the group, the other falling slightly behind it. Emily couldn't help but be suspicious that this was on purpose to keep her as safe as possible and it did wonders in boasting her trust in her guides. For whatever reason, the gesture was wonderfully reassuring.

"We go to Imladris, or Rivendell, as some call it." said Estel.

"Where is that?"

"Near to the mountains, northeast of where we are. It will be at very least a four day journey, so long as the weather holds." Estel said then added in a slightly more worried tone, "It is just the beginning of autumn and the days are rapidly becoming cooler. I fear we may get a great deal of rain before the week is out, and I do not have confidence that the clothing you wear will be warm enough. We will need to remedy that soon."

"Oh, yeah. These shoes in water will not keep my feet dry and I'm afraid my jacket really isn't that warm or water repellent." said Emily sadly, then in attempts to sound bit tougher than she felt she said lightly, "But that's OK, I am Canadian after all...meaning that where I live it can get really cold so I'm used to it." However she did feel worried now as well. Getting a chill while sleeping outdoors was nothing to take lightly. She had been on enough camping trips to know keeping dry and warm were the most important things for surviving and not being miserable.

Estel nodded and kept walking in silence.

"Do not worry, we will find a way to keep you warm." said Legolas encouragingly, smiling down at her a little.

The morning light began to fade into the gathering clouds, only peeking out briefly every few minutes. Emily enjoyed herself for the first hour or so, walking with little conversation and listening to the birds in the trees. Presently, they came out of the trees and began to cross hilly and rocky ground. Emily found herself thinking back to when Estel had been found by the Elves in her house and she finally gathered courage to break the silence.

"Estel?"

The man looked down at her to indicate that she had his attention, "It was Elladan and Elrohir who came to get you when you were in my home, right?"

"Yes. And the Elven Lord Glorfindel. It was his power that enabled the portal to open once more on your worlds' side so they could take me home. My father, Lord Elrond and the Elvenking Thranduil opened the portal to send them to your world and reminded behind to help keep it open as we returned." he said.

"What happened anyway? How did you get in my barn? I've wanted to know ever since you all just disappeared into thin air!"

"It is a strange tale." he said with a slow smile, "It started with an angry, foolish child. I had wandered far from the safety of Imladris in a childish escapade to prove myself strong enough to travel with my brothers to the Greenwood. Unfortunately, not far past the boarders of the Elven dwelling I was captured by a band of mercenaries. Believing me to be of value, they keep me alive and took them with them over the mountains towards a dark and terrible place in the north. I managed to escaped into the Greenwood when we neared the Woodland Realm, but was quickly set upon by a group of hungry young spiders. Fortune seemed to smile upon me however, for I had also stumbled upon an ancient ruin of stones which housed the doorway for the portal which took me to you. Still, I do not fully understand how it came that the doorway opened...my brothers and Glorfindel, along with my father tracked down my captors and quickly found my trail at the edge of the woods. They were met by the King Thranduil, who had felt the portal open and come to investigate, but I was no where to be found. Now my father has a certain gift which sometimes allows him to see into the past and the future. He was able to see what happened and they quickly planned my rescue from there, opening the doorway once more and finding the way to into your house to save me, only to have you standing in the way ready to fight them with nothing but a frying pan." Estel smiled fondly at the memory. "They were really very surprised to see that. Of all the menacing creatures they thought they might encounter..."

"They met a terrified fourteen year old with a frying pan hiding in a closet..." finished Emily in a rather dry tone, then she shivered at the memory and couldn't stop herself from glancing quickly at the twins. If they had been listening in on the conversation, or noticed her reversion into visible unease, neither of them gave any indication as they gazed across the lands on either side, searching for danger.

They walked on for what felt like ages to Emily over rocky, uneven ground under a gloomy and grey sky. About early afternoon the wind picked up and Emily began to feel the temperature drop. She sighed to herself and trudged on, straining slightly to keep up with the her companions. She had managed to keep pace comfortably for most of the morning, but gradually her stamina was wearing out and her feet began to get blisters in her wet shoes. By noon, her ribs were aching once more and she felt the cut in her leg getting irritated from the activity. Stubbornly intent on not becoming a burden or slowing the others down any more than she had to, she said nothing about her discomfort and keep walking.

Estel, however, had apparently been keeping a close eye on her and finally announced that they would stop for a while. Emily didn't protest when Estel made her sit and then began to gently remove her shoes and socks revealing nasty blisters on her ankles and the sides of her feet. He wrapped them in cloth with a shave to numb the pain, promising that he would do more for them when they rested for the night. Then he made her drink a mouthful of odd tasting clear liquid which made her feel more warm, comfortable and energetic. She wondered once more, not for the last time, what was in all these remedies Estel kept giving her. _I hope its not addictive or something like meds from earth can be like...or like coffee, yum! I love coffee! But it never goes well. I always get so wired and then I can't sleep!_

With Emily feeling less miserable, they continued on once more. The twins switched with Estel and Legolas at this point, causing Emily to fidget nervously for the first while until she discovered that they were actually splendid companions. She had no idea how to tell the pair apart at this point, so when conversing with them, she avoided using any names at all. They were delightful to walk with, not the Estel and Legolas were unpleasant. It was just that the twins had a contagious spark of fun about them that Emily found lifted her spirits the more she was exposed to it. They joked and laughed, always bantering about something. But at the same time, the twins were ever watchful, with a stern danger about them. Emily been able to catch the occasional subtle change in their expressions when they swept the surrounding areas with their cold unblinking eyes and she was again convinced that they were undoubtedly a terrible force to be up against in battle. It would only last an instant, and in a flash (particularly after the first time Emily saw the change and it had visibly frightened her) their warmth would rush back into their faces with smiles and teasing.

Emily also quickly discovered the truth behind Estel's warning from the previous evening. The pair did tease her, but, not without mercy. It was never cruel or uncomfortable, they just had an enormous amount of fun at her expense, and made her find the humour in it as well. It all started when Emily finally asked which elf was who.

"What! Do you mean to tell me you have no idea who is who?" one of them exclaimed, with what looked to be an insulted and shocked expression on his face.

"No?" said Emily, suddenly feeling uncertain of how to react and worried instantly that she had offended them.

"How can you not tell?" asked the other in disbelief. "I should think it is really very obvious!"

"No, it's really not...I'm sorry..." She managed to said before her throat grew too tight from concern, cutting off words.

The twin on her right slung an arm around her shoulders, and she jumped a little. They seemed to be purposely making a habit of this action, and she was gradually growing accustom to it. Except right now. Now she was nervous for a moment until he said lightly, "Relax. Not being able to tell twins apart isn't a crime. We aren't really offended...it's just fun to pretend."

"I have confidence that you can figure it out if you try!" Said the one on her left cheerily, then he looked at his brother with a gleam in his eye, "I know, lets-"

"Make it a game!" Finished the one on the right. "You guess who is who and we will reward you if you guess right! And if you guess wrong we shall cut your hair off."

Emily looked horrified, ducking out from under the one twin's arm and jumping back way from them. "What?! NO! Why would you even suggest doing that?! Can't you just tell me? Because I really can't tell, and I have nothing to go on to even guess and please don't cut my hair!"

"We can give you hint, that is all and if you get it wrong...goodbye hair. Elladan is the one with a charming personality, bold and daring!-"

"-And Elrohir has stunning looks and is incredibly humble!"

Emily stopped backing away and just looked at them, bemused. "Seriously?" She looked from one to the other, taking in their gleeful expressions and trying to determine if they would really cut her hair if she was wrong.

"You won't really cut off my hair, will you?" she asked with uncertainly. They only grinned in response and took a threatening step forwards hands resting on the hilts of their daggers, which did nothing to reassure her.

"Oh, do not torment her so!" Legolas called back from the head of the group. Emily peeked round the twin at him and silently begged for help. He shook his head and laughed lightly, "Ignore them, Emily."

Just then, Estel caught up as they stood and assisted in Emily's rescue, "You could just look at Elladan's left eye which has a white scare just beneath the eyebrow and Elrohir's nose which has a slightly larger bridge due to a young boy accidentally breaking it for him."

The twins groaned in protested and Emily grinned nervously as she studied their faces a bit more closely and found the identifying marks just as Estel said. Much to her amusement, each twin had chosen to described himself in their hint to her earlier.

"Thank-you, Estel!" said Emily warmly.

"You are welcome," he replied, then a mischievous light flicker in his eyes, "That will be one lock of hair, please."

Finally reasonably certain that they were 'being funny' now and had never been serious, Emily decided to play along and allowed a soft fake wail of "Nooo." while reaching up to grab her hair protectively and pouting. Then she turned and keep quickly walking, shaking her head at the laughing behind her. She was going to have to keep an eye on those twins. Estel too for that matter. In fact, Emily was beginning to think maybe it would be wiser to walk with Legolas for safety.

The day wore on and on. Emily felt ready to drop, but was refused to let anyone know she was tired. They reached the edge of another small gathering of trees which was a welcome sight compared to all the rocks and turf she had been struggling through all day.

Watching as the sun broke through the clouds on the horizon, getting lower in the sky by the minute, Emily gazed about admiring the way the sunbeams danced on the turning leaves of the trees and cast golden streams of light across the land. Her attention was distracted however by the glimmer of a small spiders web spanning between two branches in a bush.

"Are there any of those large spiders in this part of the world?" she asked suddenly. Elrohir glanced back at her as they began to walked in single file, then causally exchanged a sly look with his brother over the top of her head.

"Oh yes, there are many of them. Much bigger than you have ever seen." he said seriously. "They could drop out of the trees at any moment."

Emily's eyes went big and she hastily looked up into the leaves while taking a tiny step closer to the elf. Memory of the awful spider in her barn surfaced and she felt a little ill. "Really?" she said weakly, at the same time that Legolas called out something sternly to the twins in elvish.

"No," Elladan was grinning. "Those foul creatures are fought and killed in the forest of the Greenwood, (or Mirkwood, as some call it). And that is far over on the other side of the mountains, so never you fear. Besides, you have us to protect you!"

"Oh good." said Emily, deeply relived about the spiders, then her eyes narrowed as she said, "You'll protect me will you? And who protects me from you, I might wonder..."

"That would be me." Said a gentle voice close to her ear. She looked up quickly to see Legolas smirking beside her with an odd, almost nostalgic gleam in his eyes. "For now at least, until you are able to hold your own against them..."

"Ha! Do not trust him Emily. He is by far the most devious out of all of us!" exclaimed Elrohir.

"Indeed _penneth, _he will take you under his wing now, and be kind to you, but then strike when you least expect it. Beware this innocent looking elf." warned Elladan.

"What does '_penneth' _mean," asked Emily, ignoring the warnings for the time being. "You all keep calling me that..."

"It means 'little one'." answered Estel. "And do not try to make them stop, for they will not. It is often a term of endearment used by elves when they speak with one younger and smaller than themselves."

Emily shrugged and just said, "Ok." Then kept walking.

At long last, they finally made camp as the sun was setting. Emily had never been so grateful to lay down on the hard ground with nothing but a blanket for bedding. Exhausted, she settled hopefully into sleep, wishing her aching tired limps away and seeking blissful slumber. But, poor Emily was not so fortunate, for although sleep came, it was troubled with dark dreams and it did not last as long as she had wanted. In the early morning, not far from dawn, she was awaken once more to the feeling of rain pouring down upon her.

* * *

It rained all day and Emily felt terribly dejected and sullen. She had woken up wet and walked all day wet despite the extra cloak that had been produced. Her shoes squished with each step, water dripped off the end of her nose, and she was soaked to the skin within the first few hours of waking. Truly, she was most dispirited.

The others had taken pity on her and did their best to lift her spirits throughout the day, even stopping a little early, finding dry shelter among the larger flat rocks on the hills that formed small caves. She hadn't asked to since she didn't want to be a nuisance, however she was incredibly grateful when they did. She had been made to take off most of her wet things and then wrap up in a spare tunic and blanket. She never protested, in fact she hardly said a word, which seemed to worry the others. The truth was she was just in such a foul mood she didn't want to speak lest she say something she regretted or burst into tears.

Presently, Emily sat alone in the cave watching the fire, still very chilled and miserable. Not even eating had helped her feel any less so. She was so tired, but yet dreaded laying down on the hard stone ground which did nothing to ease her aching body and falling into her awful dreams again. In the back of her mind, she vaguely wondered what the others were doing outside the shelter of the cave. She was mildly suspicious they could be talking about her, or perhaps something they did not want her to hear, but then reminded herself that they could do that anytime without her ever knowing by simply speaking in their extraordinary language. Still, she had noted that they keep conversing in elvish around her to a minimum, something that she appreciated since it made her feel much less self conscious to be able to understand everything being said.

Shoulders hunched and stiff she scarcely moved at all, then as twins re-entered the cave in rather merry humours, it made her feel more cross. They had somehow managed to stay dry beneath _their_ cloaks, why couldn't she?

Her shyness of them had diminished greatly over the passing hours she spent in their company, for it was nearly impossible to be frightened of them when they made such comical efforts to entertain her during the miserable day. Unfortunately that made it easier to be grumpy with them now that she was more comfortable around them.

Their conversation quieted slightly as they took in Emily's dejected form scowling at the ground. They knew she had not slept well the previous night, and now that she was so chilled they feared she would not sleep again. Exchanging a knowing look with each other, they began to make their way around the fire to where she was sitting with her back against the stone wall.

"You know Elladan," said Elrohir casually as he sat down on one side of Emily, "I can't remember the last time I had a sandwich..."

Emily didn't responded as Elladan dropped down beside her on the other side. "I know exactly what you mean. A lovely sandwich with a cold morsel in-between two warm bodies?"

There was a pause long enough for Emily to register what they were actually talking about and comprehend what they intended to do. Her eyes snapped into focus and she moved quickly to get up, but strong arms caught her middle and pulled her firmly back down so she was snugly trapped between the twins.

"No, no my dear Emily. You see, we need you for the sandwich." laughed Elrohir lightly.

"Yes, it just wouldn't be the same without you,_ penneth_." added Elladan.

Emily was forced to sit there tensely for a time, uncertain of what she should do or feel. Instinct told her to be uncomfortable, but rational knowledge to her that she would be warmer this way. The twins simply ignored her discomfort and kept cheerfully telling her about their home and what she could expect when she got there. Gradually the girl began to relax and had to agree that she was actually much less miserable as the warmth of the elves bodies slowly chased away the damp chill in her bones. The more she relaxed, the sleepier she became and the voices lulled her towards sleep. Her head nodded, and she struggled to keep her eyes open. After all, it won't do to fall asleep like this.

_It just isn't proper...I mean, I'm a big girl...and I don't even know them that well...right? I can't be falling asleep like a baby in their arms. This is just so I warm up, is all..._

Her eyes slid shut against her will and her head dropped so it was resting against Elladan's chest.

_Ok, fine...I'll just rest my head a minute...but that's it...I won't keep it here..._

The elves stopped talking for a moment, watching and listening closely to their young friend's breathing, hoping she was finally letting go of her unease and drifting into a deep sleep. She snapped awake when the fire popped loudly, then asked sleepily, "You aren't talking, why aren't you talking?"

"We didn't wish to wake you." they said, smiling fondly when she looked as though she were going to try getting away again, but then sleepily decided against it. Blearily she shifted a little into a more comfortable position, nestled deeper into their arms against their bodies and mumbled as her eyes closed once more, "I like hearing you...makes me feel safe..."

Elrohir grinned across her head at his brother. She did so reminded them of Estel when he was young. Sweet, innocent and honest at heart, despite her continued attempts to twist the truth in her effort to not be a burden to them.

_So much for not doing this, Em...oh well, this is nice...I'm tired...I'll be mortified tomorrow. Right now, I don't care. _

"And what shall we talk about?" Elladan asked. Emily's brow pulled together and she frown while she thought.

"Something beautiful." she said. With that she was sent off into a peaceful slumber once more, listening to tales of the most beautiful pictures being painted with words...of far off places where starlight sang.

When Estel walked into the cave a while later, he couldn't help but grin at the scene before him. There were the lords of Imladris, eyes glazed in sleep with Emily fast asleep cuddled between them in their arms. He nodded to himself in approval. Although elves did not require as much sleep as humans, he was pleased to see his brothers sleeping now since he knew for a fact that they had been long over due their beauty rest.


	4. Of New Meetings and Mishaps

**Chapter 4:**

The next day passed much like the previous one. It rained again, and the wind picked up in the late afternoon. Emily felt in better spirits that day for the first bit since her slumber had been sound and uninterrupted in the safe arms of her protectors, therefore she was well rested and ready to face the day (even if she was a little embarrassed about it all). The only difference was that the twins began to act strangely shortly after there was a far off howl of what sounded like a wolf.

The pair became almost impatient, continually looking towards the horizon and fingering their weapons. When Emily asked, she was told lightly that there was nothing to worry about. She did not completely believe them, but the girl finally did truly trust her guides and given that there was so much unspoken tension in the group, she choose not to push the issue.

That night, Emily woke suddenly, unsure of what it was that roused her. Her eyes fell on the figures standing a few meters away. Emily watched from where she lay curled in a ball as Estel and the twins engaged in what looked to be a heated argument in hushed, but angry tones.

Now she knew for sure something was wrong.

All day she felt it, the way they were all more alert and less merry. The twins had even seemed almost irritable, although they did not act so towards Emily and still made great efforts to keep her mood from dropping to low.

Elladan was making a frustrated gesture towards the woods at that moment, looking incredibly terrifying as a cold fury Emily had never witnessed on his kind face twisted it dangerously. Estel looked equally frustrated and briefly made a motion towards the fire...towards her she suddenly realised.

_Why are they arguing? Did I do something wrong? What is going on... _

The twins looked briefly towards her, and Emily couldn't help but shrink when their still furious expressions focused on her. Their faces softened a little the moment they saw she was awake, and gave a tiny smile of reassurance to her before the three of them moved off further away, disappearing into the darkness.

Sitting up and feeling an eerie foreboding settling in her mind, Emily looked around immediately for Legolas. She wanted to know what was happening. Now.

Being unable to see the blond elf and no longer hearing the others, Emily began to feel a spark of panic rise in her chest. Just as she was about to opened her mouth and call for him, he dropped lightly down from the branches of the tree above nearly causing her to jump out of her skin.

"Peace, _penneth. _I am right here. All is well." he said, settling himself down gracefully beside the glowing embers of the small fire. She notice he was holding his bow in hand, as if he was expecting trouble, but then she supposed that it made sense if he was the watch for the night.

"Legolas, what's going on? Why are they arguing? Did I do something?" asked Emily anxiously. The elf smiled fondly at her and shook his head.

"No, you are not the cause of this. It is nothing for you to worry over right now, go back to sleep."

Folding her arms stubbornly in front of her chest, the girl said boldly, "I'm not going to sleep until you tell me what's going on."

"Indeed? You are sure about that?" asked the elf raising his eyebrows, then moved his position so that he was sitting close beside her, watching with mildly amused eyes.

"Of course," snorted Emily, "It's not like you can make me go to sleep, so if you want me to, you have to tell me what's happening."

Mild amusement turned into a small grin as Legolas listened to her words. "Are you certain of that?"

"What? Yes, you can't make me sleep if I don't want to, not unless you drugged me or something, and there is no way you would do that..." Emily faltered as she watched his smile broaden. "You won't drug me, would you, Legolas?"

"No, do not worry, I would have no need to." he said with confidence as he put a comforting arm around Emily's shoulders, drawing her to himself in a brotherly fashion. Emily, however, was suddenly very wary of the elf and tensed up a little, despite knowing in her heart she was perfectly safe from any real harm.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that, seeing as I am an elf and therefore possess a certain amount of 'magic' as some would say, it would be very easy to send you off into a deep slumber right now before you even realised it was happening. So do not make such threats about not sleeping just to get information."

Emily did not like the sound of that. In fact it made her a little scared of the elf. She had not realised that such things were possible, and the thought of it being as simple as he made it sound caused her to become incredibly apprehensive. She decided it was something she did not want to think about and redirected the subject back to her original question.

"Please, I really want to know what's happening! Why are Elladan and Elrohir so angry?"

Legolas sighed a little and gave Emily a meaningful look before saying, "I do not think it wise to tell you before you are to sleep, especially when you have been having trouble dreams already."

"All the more reason for me not to go back to sleep right now, because if you don't tell me, my mind will invent things." she replied smartly. He did not reply so she looked up to find his face was unreadable and serious, as he was weighing out what to do.

"Very well," he said finally, "Do you remember the wolf howl you asked about earlier today? It was not a normal wolf. It was a warg, a foul steed used by orcs, which means there are also likely orcs. We fear there are some not far from us, hence why the fire is smaller and build differently so as avoid to much smoke."

"Are orcs those awful things that Elladan said attacked their mother?"

"Yes. And for that they have a furious hatred for them. They wish to go hunt the pack down right now, however Estel believes it to be wiser for us to stay together-"

He was interrupted when the familiar voice of one of the twins floated quietly through the dark to them. The elves spoke briefly in their own tongue and then there was silence again..

"Are they leaving us?" Emily asked, uneasy about the idea, her voice clearly showing it. She thought the twins must have won the argument.

The voice of the twin answered her, carrying from the darkness to her.

"No, Emily, we not leaving, nor will we be far off. We are merely ensuring the immediate area is safe." he said gently, not sounding at all like the fuming elf she had seen earlier.

Then the other twin joined in from another side of the ring of night. "So go to sleep, or you shall be impossible to wake in the morning."

Emily felt a wave of relief wash over her, and she unconsciously allowed herself to relax and curl slightly into Legolas's side feeling content and safe. They would not let any harm come to her, she knew that for certain now. However what she was less certain about was...

"Legolas...were you just trying to scare me before, or can you really...can you really make someone fall asleep against their will?"

She felt the elf shift as he moved to study her expression. "Yes, I am able to do such things. It is not an uncommon ability that elves posses..." he said softly.

"But you wouldn't, right?" Emily asked quickly, feeling more and more unnerved by the possibilities of such things.

"I would not without good reason, I can promise you that...have I frightened you, Emily?" he said quietly, concern evident in his voice. If the girl had looked then, she would have seen that the elf was frowning with regret over having brought up the subject since it seemed to scare his companion more than the tell of orcs had. Emily squirmed internally, knowing full well that she was afraid of this new knowledge, but unwilling to admit it.

"No," she mumbled, and then practically feeling the disapproval Legolas was giving her for being dishonest, she sighed and blurted out, "Ok. Fine, yes, it scares me. I just don't like the idea of being put to sleep is all, especially without wanting it...makes me feel...kinda vulnerable and helpless. I'm sorry, I don't mean- It's not that I am scared of you...I mean, not anymore...I...just that...that..."

"Hush, _penneth,_ I know what you mean and it is alright."

Though the words were kind and comforting, she detected the faint sound of sadness in his voice as he spoke. Emily immediately felt badly and worried she had upset her friend with her continued lack of trust. Instinctually, she did the only thing she could think of to show that she did trust him. For the most part, she had only allowed the elves to shower her with their affections half hugs, or even the twins crowding her the night before, but this was the first time she reciprocated without being half asleep.

Quickly, she snaked one arm out around his middle and gave him a tight hug. The arm around her shoulders squeezed her back gently and they sat there comfortably in silence for a while. Emily didn't really relish the idea of leave the elf's warmth and return to sleeping on the hard ground. She was getting tired of being cold all the time and continually stealing the others body heat when they took pity on her (not that anyone truly minded). In truth...Emily was actually re-discovering that she actually really liked it when the twins would trap her in what they called 'warmth cuddles' or when they put their arms round her shoulders when they walked together. By this point the frequent contact gave her a sense of security now that she knew them all a little better.

_Only a few more days until we find civilization again and I can sleep in a real bed...I hope...I hope we don't get delayed by anything...oh...or attacked...yea that.._

"I'm so dumb." she stated matter-of-factly, "Leave it to me to get scared and fixate on something I don't even need to fear, and then ignore the real danger lurking in the world around me. Way-to-go stereotypical human for being afraid just because you don't understand something and its foreign to you."

Legolas shook his head at her outburst and then snorted back a laugh.

"Go to sleep, Emily."

"But my brain is awake now! I can't stop thinking!"

"You are tempting fate now...I do not wish to threaten you once more with sleep enchantment..." the elf warned. Emily ducked her head down against his chest and was swiftly silent and still. Feeling childish, she asked shyly, "I'll sleep, but...but, can I stay here with you?"

Chuckling he said, "Still too cold, are you?"

"Yes. I'm always cold these days. Wish I wasn't."

"Well, we cannot have that can we." And with that Legolas tucked the blanket more securely around Emily and affectionately ruffled her messy hair. Peacefully, she drifted off to the sound of the elf humming softly into the night.

* * *

As predicated, Emily was difficult to wake the next morning, grumbling and complaining for the first time. She had been fairly cooperative the previous days, but her less positive character traits were slowly making themselves known as the days went on and her patience wore thin.

Her humour was terrible, and internally she felt badly for being a grump, but externally, she made no effort to be less cross. Sullen and quiet she trudged on. Her companions let her be ill humoured and made few attempts to cheer her once they realized she stubbornly wished to remain in a bad mood. About mid morning when it began to rain, Emily nearly burst into tears of frustration. Thankfully, it was only a brief sprinkling of water, and did not soak Emily through. She dried quickly once more in the wind that swept the clouds away and the sun shone fully for the first time since she arrived. But despite this, which should have improved her mood, she remained in a despondent state.

Sulking turned into depression once more, and Emily became too tired to be angry. As they reached the banks of a great river, (Bruinen, it was called) she decided it was time to apologize for her behaviour.

"I'm sorry for being such a grump." she sighed a loud as they followed the river towards were there was supposed to be a crossing(still a day away on foot she was told), "I should be better than this."

Estel dropped an arm around her shoulders and gave them a squeeze. "The wilderness brings out our lesser sides, do not be troubled by it. We do not fault you for it."

"Oh yes, Estel knows all about lesser sides! You may be more sullen and cross than usual Emily, but at least you have not punched anyone yet!" said Elladan nonchalantly. Estel shot him a dark look with only made the elf gleefully raise his eyebrows at the man.

"Is Estel prone to such things?" asked Emily with surprise, feeling her mood lifting ever so slightly at their forgiveness of her. Estel was generally the more reserved of the group, keeping his hand in the teasing to a minimum, behaving as a gentle giant, and calming taking everything in stride, not at all the person she would expect to lose it enough to hit someone.

"It was many years ago, I was not much older than you and with these infuriating elves who seemed to remind me at every opportunity how much older they were than me and how much more experienced they were." said Estel dryly. "Let us just say it was a sensitive spot for me at the time and I did not behave the way I should have, and I paid for it. It was a hard lesson, but a good one."

"How much older are they? I mean, you mentioned they were immortal, and...and I..Ican sometimes see in their eyes...that they're pretty old?" inquired Emily curiously. Before the twins could seize the chance to make the question into a big game, Estel answer vaguely for them. "The twins are well over two thousand years old...2750's, I think...and Legolas is somewhere in his 2600's. Honestly I don't really keep close track anymore, and I'm not entirely sure they even know anymore without really thinking about it."

Emily glanced wide eyed back at the elves who were grinning and then said bluntly, "They sure don't act like it!"

"What would you prefer, _penneth_, that we act all lordly, ancient, mysterious and stern all the time?" laughed Elrohir. "Nay, there are some elves who are like that. Terribly dull they are. Just aching to be pranked..."

"Life is to long to spend it serious and reserved!" added Legolas.

"But, you are more reserved," said Emily with confusion, "Aren't you?"

Legolas smirked. "Am I?"

"Be careful...do not underestimate him, Emily..." warned Elladan in a sing song voice.

Just then a sound caught all four males attention and in an instant they had moved to form a circle around Emily with expressions grim and dangerous. They stood looking in the direction of what ever it was they heard, ready to spring into action. Then, just as quickly, they relaxed and their faces broke into relieved smiles as a group of what looked to be elvish warriors on horseback appeared over the hill and rode gracefully towards them.

"Lord Glorfindel! It is indeed a pleasant surprise to see your patrol out this far!" cried Estel to the towering golden haired elf at the head of the company. Emily recognised him instantly and felt a small shiver go down her spine at the memory of being surrounded the elves back in her living room.

_Yup, I was so dumb to think I could fight them with a frying pan..._

"What brings you out this far?" asked Elladan quickly as the company reached them, eyes flashing dangerously, "The orc pack?"

"Yes, we slaughtered them this afternoon west of here, then picked up your tail and followed you." the elf lord replied, getting down off his gorgeous dappled grey stallion, embracing each twin in turn and ruffling Estel's hair as though he were a child.

Feeling increasingly uncomfortable, forgotten and self-conscious around so many new people, Emily found herself slowly backing away from the group, allowing the twins, Estel and Legolas to greet the warriors in the patrol without her.

She watched the reunions with fascination, observing each new elf and admiring how lovely they were, particularly the two females in the group. As she observed, a tall platinum haired elf still sitting upon his horse caught her attention. He was watching Legolas closely with a blank, cool expression and waiting for him to notice his presence. Emily found he was a rather intimidating creature to behold, as in, more intimidating than any elf she had yet encountered. And that was saying something.

Unlike the other elves, who seemed to always be laughing and finding something delightful, this elf was more like when Elladan and Elrohir were thinking about orcs...cold and stony.

Abruptly, the elf turned his head swiftly towards Emily and she found herself trapped in an icy blue stare that burned her to the core, capturing her every move and thought in an iron grip. It was such an unexpected experience that she took a quick step backwards and unfortunately found the edge of the embankment. Making no sound but a sharp gasp, her foot slipped and for the second time in a week, Emily found herself skidding and somersaulting down a steep hill...towards the rapidly approaching river.

_Awww crap...seriously?! This is so not my day! _she thought feebly as she braced for impact.

Someone shouted her name just before she hit the river gracelessly.

Frigid water enveloped her, soaking instantly into every fibre of her cloths and weighing her down. Fighting to break the foaming surface, but unable to because the cloak was dragging her back down, Emily fought against growing panic as she quickly fumbled with the clasp for the cloak and then kicked off her shoes, losing her socks in the process. Now free to swim easily, she popped up and took a deep painful breath of air, lungs throbbing, coughing when she took in water by accident and fighting to stay above the water.

Shaking the water from her face so she could see, Emily found the shore was not as far as she feared and could make out figures of the elves racing down the slope towards the river. Someone called her name now and then, but Emily was to distracted by navigating the river currents to answer. She was caught in a faster one, but if she could break out there was a slower one sweeping in closer to the shore. With laborious kicking and no small amount of struggle with her arms, she managed it and from there easily made it to the bank. She reached it, stumbling shakily onto the back about the same time Elladan and Elrohir leaped down in front of her off a rocky ledge.

"Emily! Thank Eru! My dear _penneth_, are you hurt?!" Elrohir exclaimed as they helped her out of the water. Teeth chattering, Emily shook her head no, then she just stood there and took in her appearance, not saying a word.

"What is it? What is wrong?" Elladan demanded with no small concern when she would not move any further. Emily's eyes filled with tears, then quietly said with utter dejection, "But, I was finally dry...I quit...I'm so sick of being cold and wet and I'm totally embarrassed. What kind of an idiot falls into the river!?"

The twins were filled with sympathy and relief, each wrapping her in a warm embrace.

"Do not be too humiliated. No one will think ill of you, if anything they will be impressed by how quickly you got yourself out of the river. Although, it does seem unfair, doesn't it, that you should be wet once more." mused Elladan as they helped her climb up the slope towards where the rest of the company had gathered to wait. Despite the elf's words, Emily had never felt so mortified than she did in that moment, knowing her first official introduction to these grand people was one in which she caused a scene by falling into the river. And now she was all teary eyed.

"Would it help if we jumped into the water too? I might even be able to manage a dramatic yell before falling in? Or we could throw Estel in, for fun?" asked Elrohir in an attempt to cheer her. It worked.

"That's ok, I've already got you both all wet and Estel wouldn't be happy if you did that, he does have a history of hitting you after all." she laughed, wiping her tears hastily with the back of her hand, which was beginning to shake as the shivering began to take a strong hold over her body.

"Have you not had your fill of being wet this week that you had to go throw yourself into the river, _penneth_!" said Legolas playfully as the three reached the top of the bank. "If you wanted to go for a swim you need only have asked, I would gladly have tossed you in myself and saved you the trip down."

Emily glared half heartedly at him and was about to throw a cheeky insult at him, but mercifully stopped herself in time, biting her tongue and shaking her head at the ground. Estel was there a moment later, lifting her chin so she would look him in the eye as he asked if she was injured.

"I hon-estly c-can't feelll a thing- right now cause I'm so cold, but I promise to t-tell you if I no-notice anything lat-t-ter?" she said through chattering teeth, and trembling lips. He studied her closely for a moment before relenting and turning his attention to her bare feet.

"Where are your shoes?"

Emily turned and pointed vaguely down the river.

"That way, I think, along with Elrohir's cloak...sorry." she replied sadly, managing not to chatter her teeth that time, but still shivering violently.

"Well, at least we know you have taken great care of the girl these past few days," laughed Glorfindel as he watched them. "You four are positively hovering like mother hens!"

"Of course, and why shouldn't we," demanded Elladan with mock indignation. Both twins clapped a hand on each of Emily's shaking shoulders and drew her tightly to themselves. "We found her after all, so now she's ours!"

"Technically, Estel found me." said Emily dryly, causing the twins to shush her making most of the elves around them laugh outright.

"It wasn't difficult, you practically ran into my arms." commented Estel smiling, "And as I recall, you had just finished tumbling down a hill side very much like today..."

"Indeed! Is this to become a habit of yours, _penneth_?" Legolas asked, joining with the teasing. Emily threw her hands up in very mild exasperation. "People, seriously! We established this days ago. Yes, I'm clumsy, clueless, gullible and I'm noisy like a dwarf...apparently." then laughing she said, "Get over it!"

"A dwarf!" said Glorfindel with a small frown, "Why would you insult yourself in such a way?"

"The twins said it first." she replied, receiving another shush. The two female elves gasped in mock shock, looking reproachfully at the twins.

"And you call yourselves noble lords." one of them chided.

"Yet you see fit to compare this sweet child to a clomping dwarf! Shame on you." said the other. "I think perhaps we should rescue this dear girl from their rudeness and get her dried off."

With that, the ladies swept Emily away kindly, putting her instantly at ease with their giggling at the protests of the twins as they walked away. With their help, Emily was able to change into a pair of spare leggings and a warm tunic that one of the ladies supplied her. They lamented over not having shoes for her still blistered feet, but Emily assured them she should be fine.

"Really my dear, I am impressed that you have been able to put up with their childish antics!" laughed the taller of the two elves as they blocked her from view of the rest of the company so she could change in comfort.

"Well, they are always referring to me as a child, which to all of you I guess I really must be(more so than I would be at home), so maybe that is why I can endure them...being in similar company and all..." They giggle pleasantly at that, which Emily counted as a win since she liked to hear them chortle.

Walking back to the group, Emily felt herself falter somewhat when she spotted the silver-blond haired elf again. Quickly avoiding even looking in his general direction, she thanked the lady warriors and scurried back beside Estel, subconsciously looking for safety from the presence of the icy elf. The human absentmindedly ruffled her wet hair and momentarily rubbed the back of her neck comfortingly.

"Now then Emily, since you scampered off to play in the river before we had a chance for introductions, I think it best to do them now!" said Elrohir. "First off, you have already meet Glorfindel...you remember Emily, do you not, Lord Glorfindel?"

"Indeed, I could not easily forget this young one." the golden haired elf replied with hearty smile, "As I remember, the first time we meet you were wielding a frying pan, ready to take on three fully grown elves armed with swords and bows..."

This comment caused great enjoyment for the company and even the icy elf raised his eyebrows in what Emily assumed to be surprise. Emily went a little red and fidgeted with her fingers nervously. She didn't overly like being the centre of attention.

"Well...ya know..." she managed to say lamely. "To be fair, I was expecting simple burglars, not elves, and I was making it up as I went, so yea...frying pan. Just happened to be what I grabbed first..."

"And did you kill the spider with a fry pan as well?" the cold elf drawled, calling Legolas's attention to him for the first time.

"_Ada_!" Legolas exclaimed, both confused and pleased. The elf nodded coolly in acknowledgement, but swiftly returned his sharp attention to Emily, who was undoubtedly expected to answer the question.

"No," she said nervously, not overly fond of the memory or this elf, "I...I stabbed it with a pitch fork a couple of times..."

The elf did not reply, nor did he give any indication of what he thought about this information. He just stared at her with his piercing eyes as though studying some rare object intently, but with such detachment that it greatly unsettled the girl.

"King Thranduil, it is a great surprise to see you here!" said Elrohir, not seeming to be fazed in the slightest by the demeanour of the king.

"I was about to say the same thing! What are you doing here?" demanded Legolas as he moved towards Thranduil who frowned at the impudence of the other elf and responded lazily in elvish.

_"Is that anyway to greet your father?" _he asked_, "Are you not at least a little pleased to seem me after so many years, my son?_

_"Forgive me, I am pleased to see you, I am merely confused as to why you are here, my king."_

_"I was meeting with Elrond, but a small group of humans arrived stricken with illness and his skills have been require. I grew bored and was invited to accompany the patrol. Seeing as I seldom come this far over the mountains, I accepted out of curiosity."_

As they conversed, Emily was introduced to the rest of the patrol, not that she remembered any names save Thranduil and Glorfindel's. It was a swift and overwhelming few minutes after which it was quickly decided that Emily would ride with Glorfindel and the others would double up with other members of the patrol so they could return to Imladris with more haste.

Emily could not say she was terribly unenthusiastic to be ridding the beautiful grey stallion, although she did feel shy of the elven lord who would be riding with her.

"Are you certain you were not injured when you fell, Emily?" Estel asked quietly once more as they neared stallion.

"I might have upset my left side again, but its not unbearable. It just feels the way it did two days ago, which is annoying, but manageable." she said truthfully.

"You will tell me if it gets worse or if there is anything else." said Estel in his serious healer voice as he lifted her effortlessly astride the tall horse. She was then joined by Glorfindel who mounted fluidly behind her and wrapped a gentle arm around her middle, holding the reigns with only one hand. Emily watched as everyone else also mounted their horses, noting that Legolas sprang lightly up behind Thranduil. It occurred to her that Legolas was related in some way to the king, in fact she was almost certain that Legolas had called him _'ada'_ which she understood to mean 'father' or 'daddy'. It blew her mind to think that her kind, gentle, and supposedly mischievous friend could be the son of one so cold.

_Maybe he takes after his mum?_

Once everyone was set, they took off at an easy canter down the river side. Emily could hardly contain her admiration for the sheer power the stallion beneath her displayed. He was positively the most stunning horse she had meet. She couldn't help but wonder how fast the creature could run. She seldom let her own horses run full out since they had a bad habit of getting too silly and throwing her, but this horse...she was sure it would be magic! As if sensing her thoughts, the horse gave a toss of his head and attempted to leap forwards into a faster pace, only to be smoothly checked by his master.

" It would seem that Mithrilon likes you well enough to show off for you." Glorfindel laughed.

"He's so wonderful!" Emily said with obvious delight, forgetting herself in the enthusiasm.

She felt Glorfindel chuckle once more before he said half seriously, "Shh, he is frightfully full of himself. I do not want him getting any more so...but tell me, how are your horses?"

"How did you-"

"Estel told us a great deal about you when we got him back. He was taken rather with your beasts." Was the calm interruption. Emily kicked herself for not thinking of that. Of course half the people she meet would know who she was and have heard of her before.

"The ponies have quieted over the past two years, which is good. I was getting tired of being thrown so much. My mare on the other hand has become ill tempered and is irritating both to ride and to handle on the ground. I guess if I'm honest, she kinda scares

me, which doesn't help anything." Realizing how much she was talking, Emily quickly added, "Sorry, I don't mean to be rambling!"

"Peace, there is not apology needed. And what causes your mare to be ill tempered, do you think?" asked Glorfindel with interest.

"Well, other than the fact that she's female? I don't really know. I think she just likes to have her own way and is accustomed to bossing the other two around in the field, so she tries it with me all the time too. She really isn't that bad, I guess. Just really lazy and doesn't like to be made to work, which is an advantage since she gives up fighting sooner."

"Indeed. Mare's can tend to have a bad attitude about things. She is still young yes?"

"Old enough to know better, but young enough to pretend she doesn't." said Emily matter-of-factly.

"You should get along just fine with her then, Emily!" called Elrohir jokingly from a little behind them.

"It is rude to eavesdrop, Lord Elrohir." responded Glorfindel with no small about of humour in his voice as he chided the elf lord like one would a child. Emily peeked back around Glorfindel at Elrohir and smirked saucily at him, causing the elf to narrow his eyes in playful warning, wordlessly saying, 'You do not want to start something you cannot win, _penneth._"

They rode on, leaving the day behind and not stopping as they continued far into the night. At one point Emily dozed off long enough to have another nightmare about the first day she arrived in this strange land. Every time she had the dream, her attackers got closer, and she got slower, unable to run from them. This time they had caught her, leering and laughing the whole time as she struggled against them-

She woke shaking and sleepily struggling against the firm arms that held her cradled against a strong chest. It took a moment to comprehend the soothing voice that told her she was safe and not trapped in the dream.

The horses were walking now, plodding along through the dark, and Emily could see that most of the riders where walking beside their steeds, giving the animals a break. Emily shyly asked Glorfindel if she could also walk for a bit, wanting desperately to shake the feeling of the dream with movement. He nodded in understanding and stopped Mithrilon so she could slip down to the ground. Her legs nearly buckled under her, weak and strained from riding for so long.

Legolas appeared out of nowhere and held her steady until she could use them once more. He walked silently beside her for a time before saying softly, "Your dreams have gotten worse. You have not woken so violently before and it has never taken so long to wake you. They are plaguing you, Emily. It may help to talk about them..."

Emily bit her lower lip and studied the barely visible ground, watching were she was going so she wouldn't fall over. The ground was hard and rocky under her tender feet, but she moved along stubbornly, letting the pain wake her.

This was not the first time one of her friends had suggested talking about the dreams in the past few days. But Emily was determined it was nothing and had brushed the idea aside light heartedly. She knew they were right, though. She had purposely been avoiding talking or thinking about what almost happened that first day. It made her feel weak and vulnerable, knowing she had been assaulted and barely escaped.

_So many people I know have had worse happen to them...this shouldn't matter. It doesn't matter! I'm not letting this bother me, so there isn't any need to think or talk about it._

Nevertheless, deep down, Emily knew that she was deeply affected by the events of that day, and that it would be wise to speak to someone about it. Now was not the time though.

"I know I should." she whispered to him, "But I don't really want to talk about it right now...not with so many sharp eared elves around and knowing I'll probably burst into tears."

"Are you really so embarrassed at showing such emotions?" the elf asked sounding somewhat perplexed.

"I don't know...I guess so. I don't like being weak or making a scene." Emily mumbled.

"It is not weakness to show honest emotion," Legolas countered, "If anything, it takes a strong individual to allow for others to see them when they are vulnerable. Nevertheless, I will respect your wishes if you do not wish to speak of it now."

"Thank-..ouch!" she said as her toes were stubbed on the edge of a sharp stone. Legolas winced with sympathy then carefully took her arm and guided her on to a more even part of the path.

"We are not far away now, in fact we already crossed the Bruinen while you slept. You will be able to see Imladris around the next bend."

"Good!" Emily sighed, then grew very quiet as she considered the fact that there would be a great many more elves in Imladris and she would likely be separated from the only friends she had in this world upon arrival.

_After all, if Legolas is a prince, Elladan and Elrohir lords, I'm sure they have duty's to attend to and will not have time to spend with me...Estel might not abandon me though! But there will be so many more people! Besides, if I'm really just like a child to everyone, who really wants me around 24/7. I wouldn't be surprised if they were all relieved to be rid of me...my siblings would be...they always got tired of me...I would be tired of me... _

These cheerless thoughts caused Emily to feel apprehensive and lonely in advance.

"You are troubled, _penneth_?" Legolas, the ever observant had noticed her change in mood.

"Yes...well no, kinda- I don't like large groups of people, and there will be so many new people...and then what? What do I do tomorrow, or the next?" her worries tumbled out in no particular order. "And then you and the twins won't be...I mean, I don't know. It's fine. I'm fine."

"You have an unfortunate habit of being untruthful Emily...you are clearly not 'fine'." sighed Legolas with disappointment. 

"Yes I am." contradicted Emily with a slow grin, "It really all just depends on your definition of 'fine'."

"And what is your definition of 'fine'?" he asked.

Emily gave a nervous laugh and said, "F.I.N.E. Freaky, insecure, neurotic and emotional...according to the Italian Job..."

Legolas groaned, then laughed and shook his head at her, not even bothering to ask what the Italian Job was.

Just then they rounded the last bend and Emily got her first glimpse of Imladris. It shone brightly, like white Christmas lights in the winter, warm and elegant. The buildings that she could make out in the dark curved and arched like they had grown that way, as if they were alive. There were many open balconies and lit pathways that she could see looped down around what she assumed to be gardens. In the distance she could hear the loud sound of a water fall and as they came closer to the sound, she saw by the light of the moon the ground before them dropped abruptly down creating a cliff that met the dancing river. At a closer look, Emily saw that there was only one way across the river, by way of a rather narrow looking stone bridge, with no railing of sorts on either side.

Emily swallowed hard and watched with anxiety as the first couple of people walked calmly with their horses across the bridge. It appeared to be wider than she thought, however, Emily could not move from where she was standing frozen.

"Emily? ...Emily?" Estel had appeared on her other side. "What is it?"

"Nothing." she said squeaked out too quickly. "I'm just not overly fond of heights is all..."

"We will not let you fall. Come, it is not far." assured Legolas patiently as he and Estel each took one of her hands and gently urged her forwards. Somehow, Emily forced her feet to move, clinging to the hands of her guides more tightly than she meant to. There had been a time when she was not so afraid of falling from a great height...but that was before she experienced falling from a cliff into water. It had been one of the more terrifying incidents of her life, and one which she never wanted to have again.

_Granted that was at summer camp and I voluntarily jumped off that stupid cliff...whatever possessed me to do that I don't know, but I'm never doing it again! _

By the time Emily reached the other side safely, painfully aware she had slowed everyone else behind her down considerably, her hands shook from adrenaline, there was sweat clinging to her back and she was certain every elf could hear her heart hammering in her chest. Not for that last time was Emily humiliated by her lack of being able to measure up to her own expectations for herself.

Everything went swiftly from there. Legolas was swept away into groups of elves, greeting them all with merry laughter. Estel was requested to help with a young human child in the healing wards that was not cooperating due to being afraid of the elves, so he also quickly left Emily, promising to check on her later. Elladan and Elrohir were swarmed by greetings and warm embraces, and Emily was left feeling exactly what she had feared would happen had just occurred.

She stood alone watching, as a wave of deep loneliness and abandonment washed over her. Then the next thing she knew, a female elf lady was drawing her away, nodding to instructions that one of the twins called to her over the heads of the company. She was taken away from all sense of security into the great house to be shown the room she would be staying in.

**AN: a quick note of what I believe the name Mithrilon means: True-silver. Sounded like a cool name for a horse. :)**


	5. Learning to Dance

**Chapter 5:**

Emily sobbed soundlessly into the soft pillow. The elven lady, Lirel, had left her moments before after ensuring Emily had everything she needed. She was washed and clean now, with combed hair, and brushed teeth(by means of the elven equivalent of toothpaste and brush). She dressed in clean clothing to sleep in, discovered that she could also have clean undergarments that where not dissimilar to her own and that there was even a bathroom with (amazingly enough) running water. She had been fed, well cared for and was now laying in a wonderfully soft bed with nothing to worry about and no reason to complain. But all the same, Emily was crying her heart out.

She was thankful to be alone. It had taken everything she had to stop any tears from forming in her eyes the whole time Lirel kindly cared for her. But now free to do as she pleased, Emily let loose the water works.

She was scared, very scared and feeling so alone in this big world that was not her own. Now that the feeling of security Estel, the twins, and Legolas gave her was gone, she realized how very broken and defenceless she was inside. It was not unlike the feeling she got in her gut when her siblings moved away from home for the first time. That bitter sense of mourning the loss of someone you wanted dearly to stay with you and be apart of your everyday forever is gone. It was the sour taste of childhood ending and being forced to be hard and strong just to survived the harsh realities of life. And it hurt. It hurt having remembered what it was like to be cherished and loved by people who would tease and carry on, enjoying you for you, only to have them leave you alone when you wanted them most. That always seemed to happen to her.

She was afraid of what would happen to her now. She was afraid of what all these new elves would think of her. She was terrified of making a mistake in this grand house, afraid she would not go home and worried about her family missing her. And most of all she was angry. Furious with herself for acting so ridiculous and behaving like a weakling. Angry that she was crying just because she was left alone.

_It shouldn't be that big a deal! It's not like you didn't see this coming Emily, come on! Whatever, they are busy, its not a big deal. Maybe you'll see them tomorrow at some point! Being alone isn't the end of the world!_

These thoughts did nothing to stop her from crying. She let herself sob noiselessly into the pillow until there was a knock at the door.

Instantly Emily stopped breathing and listened.

_Its probably Lirel. Maybe she will leave if she thinks I'm asleep._

The door opened and Emily quickly shut her eyes and kept her face turned away from the door, grateful that the blankets were helping to block the view of her tear stained face. There was a long silence and then she felt a weight on either side of her bed as two people sat down.

"You are a terrible actress, Emily. Come, look at us and stop trying to convince us you are asleep."

Slowly Emily turned her head and opened her eyes to see the twins perched on the bed, faces serious and filled with compassion. Emily couldn't stop the tears that slid down her face when she saw them.

"Did you think we had abandoned you, _penneth_?" Elladan asked softly, reaching out a hand to cup her cheek and wipe the tears away. Emily only nodded mutely and then burst into fresh tears. She was gently gathered up like the child she felt into Elladan's arms.

"Did you not hear us earlier today?" he asked, "We found you, so now you are ours to care for. Besides, we have grown very fond of you, do not think you can escape from us that easily!"

"I'm sorry," she sobbed, "I'm acting like such a baby. I should be better than this, not crying like an idiot!"

"You often say such things Emily, why?" asked Elrohir slowly.

"Because it's true, I'm sixteen not six. I shouldn't be acting like this." she said with frustration, then continued to cry. Elladan let out a deep sigh, hugging the sobbing girl closer to himself and said, "Emily Harris, you have been unbelievably hard on yourself since the moment I saw you cowering before us in the woods. Have you stopped to consider that maybe you have every right to be crying now?"

"No." Emily replied thickly through her tears. "Why?"

"Because you do." answered Elladan softly.

"No, I don't! I'm just being ridiculous!" she moaned quietly.

Elrohir gave an almost pained exasperated noise before saying, "Emily! You have been torn way from everything normal and familiar into a world that is not your own. You have been attacked, battered up on two occasions now, travelled on foot for several days soaking wet with very little sleep, introduced to more strangers than I know you are comfortable with, tumbled into a river and are now in yet another strange place that you have no familiarity with! Everything that has happened to you these past few days has pushed you far beyond anything I expect you have encountered in your life. There has been no end to the uncertainty, confusion and fear that has shadowed your mind since you arrived. It is perfectly understandable that you finally broke when you believed we meant to abandon you! If you knew someone in the exact situation as you, would you not tell them they had every right to cry, at least a little?"

"I guess so...when you put it like that. But it's such a bother for everyone...me crying I mean. And messy..." she said, tears still flowing. Elrohir handed her a handkerchief.

"Believe it or not, _penneth,_ I for one can say I'm relieved that you are finally crying. We have been concerned that you had not had a healthy melt down before. The four of us have been waiting expectantly for days now, but you are just so stubborn, _penneth_...so determined to be brave and therefore bottling everything up inside." said Elladan, affectionately running his fingers through her hair. Emily quieted considerably as she calmed, listening to the beat of the elf's heart and thinking about what they had said.

The twins stayed with her until they were satisfied she was in a peaceful state of mind before leaving her. They informed her that she had actually be placed down the hall from themselves and Estel. They also assured her that if she needed anything, even if it was just the need for company, at least one of them would be in their room throughout the night. This comforted Emily immensely knowing that the they would be essentially just on the other side of the wall and Estel across the hall from her. She gratefully thanked the heavens for the blessings of the day before slipping off.

* * *

When the new day greeting her, Emily bounced out of bed, wincing slightly at her sore muscles, but feeling more alive and free than she had in days. Cheerfulness bubbled up from deep inside her for no reason at all.

The river was gurgling merrily, the sun was high in the sky, and she hadn't had a single dream that night! She vaguely recalled waking when Estel slipped in briefly the night before, checking on her has he had promised, but other than that she had slept deeply almost immediately after the twins left her.

Looking towards the dresser, she noticed that there was a beautiful set of clothing set out for her. It was not a dress, thankfully, but an elegant tunic that came down almost to her knees and a lovely pair of leggings. She put them one with enthusiasm, and then wondered what to do next.

_I could go try and find Elladan or Elrohir I guess...wow, I'm really hungry. Oh, what to do I wonder...venture out, or stay were its safe?_

Emily debated between the two for a while, and then curiosity of this new place got the better of her. She bounded barefoot towards the door, swung it opened and slipped out almost cautiously. She had hardly set foot over the threshold before a figure loomed over her and pair of strong hands caught her beneath her arms, lifting her up and spinning her suddenly through the air. Emily squealed with surprise and panicked for an instant before she realised it was Elladan who had captured her, grinning up at her impishly.

"It's about time you got up!" he said merrily as he set her down gently on the ground once more. "You've slept through breakfast and we feared you would also sleep through lunch, therefore I was sent to fetch you. I wanted to wake you sooner, but _ada_ would not let me."

"I'm glad! I greatly enjoyed being able to wake on my own and not to the ridiculous wake up song you and Elrohir sing." laughed Emily. Elladan pretended to be offended, then studied her for a moment with a small smile playing at his mouth.

"I am also glad. You have not yet been so chipper since we began this adventure of ours." he said warmly.

Grinning, Emily practically pranced along beside the elf lord as he lead her to where food would be served. Her cheerful demeanour wavered, however, when they got closer to the beautiful veranda that was evidently meant for several people to dine. In fact, there were several people already there. New people, and a few familiar faces, one being Elrohir and the other King Thranduil. Emily could not honestly say she was looking forward to being in his company once more, neither could she say that she felt confident anymore. Something about the stern elven king set her on edge, making her feel small and insignificant, almost as if he could sap the confidence from her with one glance.

Elladan must have felt her hesitation, because he ruffled her hair playfully causing her to grimace at him for messing it up when it had finally been neat for a change. It successfully distracted her from her worry and not long after they were joined by Legolas and Estel.

The blond elf decided to greet Emily in a similar fashion to Elladan that morning, sneaking up from behind to scare her and getting a wonderful reaction out of her. She let out a stifled shriek and jumped quickly behind Elladan, swiftly turning bright red with embarrassment when she saw she had drawn everyone's attention with her outburst. She shot Legolas a scathing look as she gave a small huff, causing snickering from the twins.

It seemed the best course of action was to just ignore the whole humiliating situation and continue on as if nothing happened, so Emily turned pleasantly to Estel, greeting him with a sweet smile and purposely not paying any attention to Legolas or the twins. Estel followed her lead for behaving 'properly' thankfully, despite the amused gleam in his eye.

Elladan and Elrohir were clearly about to begin their light hearted teasing when a dark hair, rather lordly looking elf appeared behind the group. He look similar to the twins, with kind grey eyes and a serious, yet gentle face.

"Emily, this is our _ada_, Lord Elrond. _Ada_, may we present to you, Emily Harris..." said Elladan seriously.

"Who likes to be called Emily...just Emily, no m'lady or other formal title..." added Elrohir with dancing eyes.

"It is a pleasure to finally met you, Emily. I have greatly wished to thank you in person for protecting Estel in your world. Words cannot express my gratitude." he said, then with a small knowing smile he gently took her hand before she had the chance to fumble through a curtsy or something of that ilk. He smoothly drew her arm through his own and then proceeded to guide her towards the table. "I do hope my son's have not been pestering you too much, my young friend. They have an unfortunate habit of making a nuisance of themselves."

"Well, I do have older siblings, so I'm not unfamiliar with being teased. They always told me that it builds character." said Emily lightly, oddly feeling instantly at ease with Elrond and feeling less afraid of everyone around her with him beside her. There was a certain presence about him that spoke peace and comfort into her troubled heart.

"Indeed," said Elrond raising his eyebrows and casting an amused look at his sons, "I seem to recall Elladan and Elrohir telling all the younger elfings and Estel the same thing from time to time..." he lowered his voice conspiratorially. "Coincidence perhaps?"

Emily shock her head and said mock seriously, "I think not."

A larger smile graced the elf lord's face and Emily couldn't help but let out a soft giggle over the delightful silliness of the exchange. She determined that she greatly like Lord Elrond and was more than happy to sit next time him during lunch and answer all his questions about her world. By the end of the meal, every elf within ear shot who had been listening had a reasonable understanding of what electricity was, that there were strange wagons called automobiles which travelled at incredible speed, that her world was very large with many 'countries' and that Emily was not magical as Estel had insisted when he was a child. She also briefly told of her parents, showing obvious love and admiration for her mother as she spoke and pride for her father.

After the pleasant meal, she walked with Lord Elrond and Estel in the gardens. Elrond seemed to be greatly puzzled by her appearance in their land since she had not come through the portal in Mirkwood, which lead him to believe that greater powers were at work, making matters more complicated for sending her home.

"But, can I ever go home?" Emily asked, confused and fretful. Elrond, still walking with her arm in his and one hand clasped around her hand, paused to study her thoughtfully.

"Yes. I believe that you will return home, but I sense it will be when Eru deems it to be time...you are clearly here for some purpose...to attempt to send you back now would be pointless." the elf lord said kindly, knowing the words would likely frighten the girl.

"But, what could I possibly be meant to do here!?"

"That remains to be seen." replied Elrond gently, "Do not be afraid Emily. Trust, hope and all will be well in the end. Of this I am certain."

Emily stood head bowed and letting everything sink in. This was not what she had anticipated would happen. She had assumed that she would be sent home without too much trouble. But now, she was to stay...for an undetermined amount of time.

"I know that this is very difficult for you to understand Emily...but try to believe us when we say you will be taken care of...you are not alone here." Estel said tenderly as he gently brushed her cheek with the back of his knuckles. She looked up at him, fighting back tears and managed a weak smile. They were interrupted when an anxiously looking elf appeared and requested Lord Elrond's presence to discuss details over some feast preparations for that evening. Estel took his father place at Emily's side and the two continued down the garden path.

"There's a feast tonight? What kind of feast?" asked Emily inquisitively.

"It's in honour of multiple celebrations within the community. A betrothal, several promotions and various other reasons which have all been combined into one...I have come to learn that there is not always a definitive reason for elves to throw a party...they just do." relied Estel.

"So, there will be lots of people I'm guessing?" said Emily with small sigh. Estel smiled at this and squeezed her shoulders comfortingly.

"Yes, but do not worry so. I think you may find you will enjoy yourself. There will be singing later in the evening...if you can say awake for it..." Estel said, knowing that Emily had a weakness for music, particularly after hearing the twins and Legolas sing one evening during the trip to Imladris.

Predictably, Emily's attitude brightened at the prospect of hearing more beautiful singing, and she became internally determined to do whatever it took to survive the evening until she could hear it.

The next few hour's were spent showing Emily around the great house and grounds. It was more spectacular that she ever imagined from what she had observed the night before. By far the highlights of her tour was the library, the music hall, that gardens and the stables. Especially the stables.

The instant she set foot in the lovely paddock she felt at home with the sweet horsy smell, the hay and the aroma of leather. The stable manager was a wonderfully kind elf named Caldir, with whom Emily also felt at ease with almost right away. He introduced her to mostly all of the horses in the various grazing fields of the valley, including a few rather plucky ponies that clearly had enough attitude to keep even an elf on their toes. Emily enjoyed it immensely and fell in love with the entire barn. She would have stayed there all day and gone riding with Caldir when he offered to let her help him exercise a few of the beasts, but Estel would not hear of it. He sternly forbade her from riding until he deemed her healed from her injuries. Emily couldn't help but sulk childishly over that, causing Estel to be highly entertained by her behaviour and lightly assure her it would only be for a few days, after which she could ride to her hearts content. So, Emily was persuaded to leave the barn and reluctantly return to the main house to prepare for the feast, which was fast approaching.

* * *

Several hours later, music of the highest degree and laughter filled the air as the hall full of dancing elves swirled and surged with utter grace and perfection.

As Emily watched from the threshold of the open doors that lead to the terrace, she was filled with awe and longing. She wished desperately she could look like the beautiful figures inside. It was not to say that she felt unbeautiful at this particular moment. She was, in fact, wearing the most stunning blue dress she had ever seen with her hair done up in lovely curls and braids. Never before had Emily felt so elegant and lovely. All the same, even though she looked the part, she only felt more self-conscious and paranoid of doing something wrong.

The majority of the evening had gone very well. Estel and Legolas had kept her calm with their reassuring presence, and then the dancing began. Her protector's were swept off to join in the fun, and Emily took the opportunity to escape into a less populated area so she could watch without drawing attention to herself or being invited to join the dance by some well meaning elf. That idea terrified her to no end. The last thing she wanted to do was trip all over the floor and stumble about, not knowing the first thing about the dance that was going on. So there she stood, hiding from everyone.

"There you are!"

Emily nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound of the voice, turning round towards the sound with poorly hidden alarm. Elladan and Elrohir stood behind her with arms crossed, grinning at her broadly.

"Why are you hiding out here? Come and dance with us!"

They moved towards her, each reaching out to take an arm in theirs, meaning to escort her back into the great hall.

Squeaking, Emily promptly backed away. "No, it's ok. I'm really fine out here!"

"Nonsense! Come now, you look lovely and it would be a pity not to show you off at least a little!" insisted Elladan, frowning at her a bit.

"I can't dance." Emily blurted. She immediately regretted what she said as she watched the twins exchange a sly look with each other and then look back at her.

"Then we will just have to teach you!"

"Um...no." said Emily, taking another step away and looking worried.

"And why not!? Do you not trust us?" asked Elrohir, pretending to be hurt.

Emily shook her head. "No-I mean, yes! But, no, not really...well, not always. But that's not why!"

"Why then?" asked Elladan. The twins parted ways from each other and quietly moved to make it more difficult for the girl to try to escape without being caught by one of them. Emily looked from one to the other apprehensively, and then down at the beautiful dress she was wearing.

"Because I'll fall in this dress and ruin it! I'm so clumsy, I've had to concentrate so hard to keep from tripping already, and that's even with getting rid of the shoes...I'm barefoot now...don't tell Lirel, she insisted I wear them. So, yeah, that's why."

"Not a good enough reason I'm afraid, _penneth._"

Laughing, Elrohir made another move towards her causing Emily to dart backwards, only to be spun round and gracefully swept into Elladan's arms. Emily yelped softly and struggled in vain to get free, but Elladan only laughed merrily and informed her she would have to dance at least one dance with him before he would let her go.

"But everyone will watch and I have not idea what I'm doing! Please can I just not!" She pleaded.

Elladan smiled. "Oh come now, Emily, I may be scheming and teasing, however, I'm not about to cause you any great discomfort. Not really, anyway." he said kindly, "We shall have our lesson out here, just as I always intended. Now, do try to stop shaking like a leaf and pay attention."

Reluctantly, Emily stopped resisting and Elladan gave her a nod of approval before he began his lesson.

The elf patiently taught his pupil, encouraging her and firmly insisting that she stop attempting to escape every time she made a mistake. Emily fumbled through the steps, desperately wishing for it to be over, and wishing she could just be as graceful as her sister was. She was certain she would trip and fall at any moment, and on more than one occasion she nearly stepped on Elladan's toes.

Luckily the elf was quick to move them from her reach before she could do so. It amazed her that he was not growing annoyed with her, for it seemed to be taking forever to learn even the first few steps to the dance. Elladan, on the other hand, was not the least bit irritated, in fact both he and his brother were immensely enjoying themselves.

Emily stumbled slightly once more as she stepped with the wrong foot and the wrong time, causing her to draw a deep, frustrated breathed.

"Calm...calm, _penneth_. You are only having so much trouble because you believe that you are incapable of doing it. I, however, know otherwise. Relax, listen to the music. You have a good ear. Use it." said Elladan soothingly.

"I'm so bad at this..." lamented Emily with no little irritation. They stopped for a moment as Emily tried to collect herself and in that time Elladan drew her into a warm hug and kissed the top of her head before whisperings in her ear, "You are your own worst critic Emily, let it go, stop worrying what people might be thinking and have some fun."

Relaxing the tension through her shoulders, Emily watched the dancing that was happening inside out of the corner of her eye as she let herself remain in the elf's embrace. It did look like fun. She just wanted to do it as beautifully as they did.

_But I suppose they all had to start new at some point like me...maybe it could be fun._

"Ok. I'll try again now." She whispered back as a new dance song started. She could see Elladan grinning with approval in the bright star light of the sky.

Ignoring her feelings of inferiority, Emily forced herself to loosen up and properly pay attention to what she was being taught. Gradually, without even realizing it at first, she was dancing without any mistakes. The moment it dawned on her that Elladan had guided her from one end of the terrace to the other without them having to stop, Emily's eye's widened for a moment, and then her face broke into a huge joyous smile. The twins were equally as pleased, laughing and teasing her for doubting them in the first place.

With the basic steps down pat, Elladan decided it was time to throw in some spins. Feeling more confident, Emily was much quicker to pick up the new lesson and before she knew it, Elrohir and Elladan where taking turns twirling her around. It was very tiring however, and eventually, Emily stumbled while practicing another spin and would have ended up in a graceless heap if not for the reflexes of her teachers. The moment she slipped, she knew they would catch her. Exhausted and out of breath, she allowed herself to be supported by Elrohir as she giggled hysterically with her eyes closed.

Taking deeper breaths, she finally opened her eyes once more and realized that they had been being watched by someone standing just inside the doorway to the great hall. She tensed up at the sight of the person.

It was Thranduil. He was gazing at the trio with an almost kind, soft, but very far off and pained expression on his face. Emily couldn't help feeling as though his attention was mostly on her right now. Such a sad look it was, that her compassionate heart unexpectedly ached for him and wanted to make that pain go away. Then, abruptly the look became distorted with a mask of cold anger and he turned on his heel and swept away leaving Emily feeling very confused and worried that it was her fault some how.

Merry voices called for the twins to come and participate in some bizarre competition that Emily did not even try to understand the point of.

"Will you not join us Emily?" asked Elrohir, dropping an arm around her shoulders as he began to walk towards the door.

"Maybe for a little while."

And she did for sometime, laughing at the outrageous game being played.

It involved two live chickens, a bottle of wine, and darts all while blindfolded. From what Emily could tell, the purpose of the game was to catch the other person's chicken (while blindfolded), run to the other end of the room through the sea of people, get three bulls-eye in a row with the darts and then run back with the chicken still under their arm. It was utterly ridiculous and new rules seemed to be made up at every turn causing the game to be one big ball of chaos were no one was really sure who was winning.

Eventually, about the point she suspected that Elladan and Elrohir were going to try and get her to play the next round, Emily discretely slipped back out into the night and found a secluded place not far from the festivities to be alone for a little while with her own thoughts.

She sat on a padded seat outside with knees pulled to her chest, head back and gazing at the foreign, yet brilliant starlight. She could hear the sounds of the feast and music still, but she had managed to escape just far enough to feel comfortable and free from the large gathering of people. Smiling as she watched a shooting star streak across the sky, Emily felt relatively content.

Well...not entirely.

The uncertainty around her not being returned home right away troubled her. She didn't know what they all expected to happen, or what she was supposed to accomplish. Even so, Elrond had told her to have faith and trust that everything would be well.

_I suppose I don't really have any other choice but to stay...I miss home though...mum, dad, Joel, Clara...everyone. What if I can't ever go home and I never see them again? I wonder what they are doing now... _

"May I join you?"

It was Legolas, and Emily was more than happy to nod in affirmation. There was an odd bond she felt with this elf. A deep feeling of friendship and understanding, like that between siblings. He always put her at ease, and at the moment she couldn't help feeling grateful for his presence. It was like an anchor for her little boat in a swiftly moving river.

"What were you thinking about?" he asked as he settled comfortably near her, looking up at the night sky as well. "You looked deep in thought."

"Home." She replied with a sad smile. "I can't help but miss everyone. My parents, my siblings. Especially my siblings. But, I always miss them. I mean, it's not like I see them a lot anymore since my brother is moved out, then my sister is away finishing school. They're all grown up, and I'm still there. No matter how hard I try, I always get left behind somehow..."

Legolas nodded, "Indeed, I understand the difficulties of being the youngest. Always wanting to catch up somehow, but never quiet getting there...not for many years anyway."

Emily glanced at him with interest, pleased that he knew exactly what she was talking about. Many people just brushed such musings from her aside.

"How much are you the youngest by? And how many siblings?" she asked.

"Oh, several hundred years. I have an older brother, Faervel, and I had an older sister named Aewnith. And what of you?"

Emily grinned, sidetracked from being curious about what happened to his sister by the question.

"Well, there's about ten years between my oldest Joel, and seven for Clara."

"And do they tease you without mercy?" the elf asked with a knowing smile.

Emily groaned. "They make it their life's work to annoy me."

"Who's this now?"

Elladan and Elrohir appeared, along with Thranduil, much to Emily's dismay. She one hundred percent sure that she was scared of the stern elf, especially after seeing him sweep off so angrily earlier.

Strolling past the bench she and Legolas occupied, the elf king seemed to be back to his usual stoic self and was looking to be generally disinterested in everything except the sky. Emily wrapped her arms tighter around her knees as avoided looking at him anyway, just to be safe and decided maybe it would be best to pretend he wasn't there.

"Emily was just telling me about her family, and we were lamenting at how tedious it can be to be the youngest child." Legolas informed the new comers as they too seated themselves on the surrounding cushions.

Elrohir snorted and rolled his eyes dramatically.

"Oh yes. The youngest just has it sooooo hard." he said sarcastically. Elladan nodded, folding his arms and regarding the two sitting across from them.

"I am certain that it must be terrible getting away with practically everything, or not having to do as many chores, or getting to bend the rules because your parents have become more lenient as the years have passed..." he said with equal amounts of mockery.

Emily made a face at them, indignation at their mocking overcoming her previous resolution to say as little as possible in front of the elf king.

"You only say that because you were never the youngest, and it's obvious because if you were the youngest you would know that you can't get away with ANYTHING! Someone's always there to catch you, you can never do anything new because it's all been done before!"

"Or being tormented into doing things for your siblings that they would never actually do themselves and then getting in trouble for them. Not to mention getting told to do something by five different people all in the same day..." added Legolas.

"Ugh! I know, right?" said Emily with passion, turning to Legolas, "And then they tell you to drop the attitude if you tell them that someone already told you to do it and you haven't forgotten!"

"Or what about being told outrageous things that aren't true, but, you believe them anyway for a time until you grow wiser?" asked Legolas as the pair got more and more into their exchange, taking no notice of the snickering twins and completely missing the small smile playing at Thranduil's' mouth.

"Oh my goodness! _Yes!_ I never believe anything my siblings tell me anymore without checking it with mum first!" exclaimed Emily, "My sister once had me convinced that the people who owned our house before us tossed their dead bodies down the cistern, and that during a full moon they would resurrect try and get out!"

"My sibling told me that a balrog was going to come through my closet at night while I slept if I didn't do everything they told me to do!" fired back Legolas, eyes narrowing at the memory. "I had nightmares for months."

"Is that what caused those episodes?" said Thranduil suddenly in his deep lofty voice, "I never could get you to tell me what it was you feared would come into your room at night. I suppose it was Faervel who told you that, was it?"

"Aewnith actually." said Legolas with a grin, causing Thranduil to raise his eyebrows, "Which is why I believed her since she never usually did things like that. She was also the one who told me that if I drank your wine I would be able to run faster. I am certain that was another thing you discovered the truth about."

A ghost of a smile nearly surfaced as Thranduil straightened himself and looked thoughtful, pondering the new information his son was sharing with him.

Elladan and Elrohir made no efforts to contain their mirth.

"My sister once told me that moustaches were over grown nose hairs...my brother nearly fell over when I asked him about it." said Emily rather wryly.

Legolas laughed outright.

"Your sister seems to have a rather creative mischievous streak in her." chuckled Elladan.

"Yes, she does! And oddly enough she gets that from my mum...not that anyone would believe that! People assume it comes from dad since mum is always so reserved. Dad can be rather silly, its embarrassing!" said Emily, smirking.

"Are your grandparents still living?" Thranduil asked suddenly, sounding bored, but Emily could see his eyes flash in the starlight with curious fire. The question was abrupt and totally unexpected.

"No. My dad's adopted father died last year,"

Seeing Elladan's sympathetic expression Emily quickly shook her head, "It wasn't actually that terrible...as horrible as that sounds. Its just that...well, I'm afraid my grandfather wasn't really all that nice, and we kids were kept from having much to do with him for a good reason. My dad is nothing like him, and I'm proud of him for that. As for my mum's side of the family, she doesn't really talk much about it or my grandparents. I think they might be dead. She only mentions it in passing, like when she says that Joel has inherited her father's quick temper, or that Clare is as lovely as her mother was. Or when she taught me how to crack an egg on my elbow and said her mother had taught her to do it that way. I think it makes her very sad to talk to much about it, so I don't really ask..."

Becoming aware of how much she was talking, Emily hurriedly clicked her mouth shut and said no more. There was a long silence as Thranduil seemed to consider the words and then inclined his head as way of letting Emily know she had told him enough.

"If you would be so kind," broke in Elrohir smiling, "you haven't spoken very often about your siblings yet. Tell us more about them!"

"Oh! Well...lets see." Emily thought for a moment, trying to ignore the anxiety pricking in her stomach as she notice that Thranduil was watching her closely with a scrutinizing expression. "As I was telling Legolas, they are a fair bit older than me. Joel lives further away from us so I don't get to see him much, and Clare is living further away as well at school. Um...Joel is a bit eccentric and moody, but he's a good brother, despite his volatile personality. He is also a pest. He likes to bother everyone, but he _really_ can't take it if you bug him back. In fact he gets down right nasty. He's a bit arrogant and full of himself since he's actually really smart. I do love spending time with him though...when he's around and has time. Clare is very beautiful and way more graceful than I am, just like my mum. They both have gorgeous chestnut brown hair, tall slender figures, blue eyes, and delicate features..."

Emily trailed off, lost for a moment in her evident envy for her sister whom she believed was so much more attractive than herself. In truth, although Emily did not have the stereotypical traits of beauty dictated by her society, she was far from unattractive and shared more characteristics with her mother than she realized. It took but a minute for her to realize herself and remember that she had an audience. The girl went a little red over her words and quickly continued. "She also has a bit of a temper sometimes (especially if I break something of hers, which doesn't happen much anymore). We didn't use to get along very well because she thought I was annoying, and I thought she was boring. Now we get in trouble because we're silly at night when we're supposed to be sleeping and are make a racket instead...that's the very abridged version of my family..."

"And your parents?" Came Thranduil's cool prompt.

Fidgeting with her sleeves, Emily hurried to say, "Mum works in a hospital as a nurse-"

"Which is, what, exactly?" Legolas interrupted.

"A kind of healer? I guess that's the best way to describe it...there are a lot of different kinds of healers...anyway, I won't get into that. Anyway, she works a lot, and so does dad. He a police officer...um...looks after public safety?...among other things...anyway, they're really good at what they do!"

There was a natural and surprisingly comfortable silence. Emily got a far off look in her eye as she watched the shimmering reflection of the sky in the gently flowing waters just below them.

Elrohir broke the silence by stating in a mock serious tone, "I still maintain that the youngest child has it easy."

Legolas groaned in protest and Thranduil rolled his eyes at the topic being brought up again when it was so clearly something that could be debated to the ends of the earth.

"I think maybe it depends on how close in age the siblings are." said Emily quietly, not looking up from where she was leaning on the railing looking down. "Because if everyone is too much older, then the youngest always feels left behind...everyone else leaves, but you're still there. Alone."


	6. Facing Our Fear

**Chapter 6:**

The late night singing of the elves was every bit enchanting as Emily imagined it would be. It spiralled and soared high into the air, painting captivating pictures with the beautiful melodies. She stayed awake as long as she possibly could, but, against her will she kept nodding off and eventually fell completely asleep.

Estel woke her enough to lead her back to her room and hand her over to Lirel before he slipped away to his own room feeling ready to be done with celebrating for the evening. He had only just began to find sleep when he came fully awake once more at the sounds of Emily having a nightmare. Knowing that Lirel would no longer be close at hand, and unwilling to remain where he was, he sprang quickly into action, springing across the hall and into the room.

The girl was struggling violently against the blankets which she had somehow gotten wrapped around herself and was pleading pitifully to be let go.

Swiftly, Estel crossed the distance to her and gently placed a hand on her forehead, calling her softly and willing her to wake. She came awake with a cry and scrambled away from him, eyes half asleep though still wide with terror.

He raised his hands palms out in front of him as a sign of peace, calling her name again and hoping to calm her. She blinked, breathing hard and then a look of relief washed over her face as she finally recognized him.

"Am I really awake?" she asked fearfully, watching him with an odd wariness in her eyes. Estel nodded reassuringly, promising that she was indeed awake. Then he held out his hand to her.

"Perhaps we should sit beneath the stars for a while until the terrors have lost their hold on you?" he suggested gently. Emily willingly agreed and took his hand tightly in her own, clinging to it like it was her life line.

They moved out onto the large balcony and sat on the padded bench that was there. Heart still pounding, Emily sat as close to Estel as she could, and was more than happy to curl under his arm when he carefully slipped it around her shoulders. Although the evening was not to terribly cool and she had a blanket, Emily shivered a little from the cold of the sweat on her body.

"I'm sorry." she said quietly, not being able to help the worry she felt over being a needy nuisance.

"There is nothing to forgive, _penneth,_" replied Estel easily. "I regret not being able to wake you sooner."

Emily remained silent for a long time. All was quiet and peaceful.

"Legolas said I should talk to someone about them...and about the day I arrived...I haven't really voluntarily thought to much about it...but, I know I need to." she said wincing as her voice carried into the night and echoed in the air around her despite her effort to speak quietly. She hesitated a moment feeling small and then asked shyly, "Can I tell you?"

Estel nodded seriously and tightened his grip slightly around her shoulders.

"I would be honoured and more than willing to listen, Emily. Please, never think otherwise."

Other than an brief nod, the girl made no further noise for several minutes. Then, taking a deep breath, she began.

"I had been out running, you know...just to clear my head because I had been thinking about a lot of different things and I thought it might help. Anyway, I was headed back to the house when a strange sound surrounded me and then a powerful force pulled me off my feet. I landed in a field, beside a path. At first I had thought I was alone there, but then down the road a bit I saw a group of men." Emily paused, lost in the memory. "I knew, I knew by the way then looked at me what they planned to do."

She shuddered and then snuggled closer to Estel as he drew her tighter to himself comfortingly. There was a tiny sound from the room behind them of someone entering, but Emily didn't notice it. Estel knew without even looking that it was the twins.

"It was my worst fear coming true. I have a friend who's been through an assault worse than mine, and I saw what it did to her, what it still does to her. I've feared it ever since then. That day was like a blur of terror for me, I wanted so badly for it to be a bad dream, for me to wake at home safe and sound. But, it was real. I ran from them. One of them caught up with me and knocked me to the ground. I fought him, somehow grabbed a rock in my struggle and hit him in the face with it, then I ran again into the trees. All I can remember is the fear and the pain in my lungs from running. Then I fell and you found me."

"Yes, and it was a while before you trusted me..." said Estel gently which compelled his young friend to admit more of what troubled her memories about that day.

"I was terrified of you, of everything." she whispered, staring at the ground, "When...when you came out of the trees...Estel, I thought I was going to die, horribly. I've never felt so helpless and vulnerable in my life. I don't even like to think about it because when I do, my chest gets tight and then I feel like its happening all over again."

"And your dreams?" Estel asked carefully. Emily shuddered again and glanced up at him with fear haunting her eyes.

"They are almost worse than the real thing. In my dreams, I'm always running from them. At first I would just have a short dream...sometimes the spider from the barn showed up, and then I would wake up because I knew it was a dream...but now they are so hard to wake from. The brutes always caught me, or I can't move to run...I can still hear their words of what they had planned to do, and then my mind sees it about to happen...but... the worst was tonight's dream." she went quiet again, and then said in a broken voice barely above a whisper. "Estel...the men...they turned into you, and the twins and Legolas. I dreamt that I had woken and that everything was ok, until one of you would become something terrible, and then the dream would begin again, and again." she broke off and then buried her face in his shirt, shoulders shaking a little.

Estel closed his eyes and took a long breath, feeling heavy hearted at what the frightened young girl under his protection told him.

It was not the worst story he had heard, nor was it the most harmless. His did not for a moment discount what she was going through. It would be a difficult road to healing for her mentally and emotionally, however Estel was hopeful it would be a speedier one than he had originally feared.

"I cannot promise that this will pass quickly, or that your dreams will cease...however, I can promise that you are safe here, and that all who dwell here are eager to do their utmost to bring you peace. That being said, it will be a long road Emily...I know this from experience." he looked down at her with compassion and empathy as she nodded her head against him.

"I know. It's so lame." she said tiredly, "The dreams about the spider in the barn took a long time to get to the point were I wasn't afraid of them anymore. But that was different, because I killed it in real life and therefore knew I was capable of it doing again. They stopped after a while. Isn't that the way it goes?"

"Sometimes, yes." agreed Estel. He causally glanced over his shoulder at the room behind, confirming his suspicions that the twins had been eavesdropping the whole time. The three exchanged a look of remorse and pain for their young friend. It troubled the twins greatly since to them she was so very young and so naive about the world that they wanted to protect her from every evil. Emily's hushed voice brought Estel's attention back to her.

"I don't want to have nightmares about all of you...and I'm afraid of not waking up and then causing a big scene because I'm...I just don't want to be an annoying nuisance. I wish I was braver, not so weak."

Before Estel could reply, the twins made their soundless entrance, each perching on the edge of balcony in front of the bench. Emily sensed the movement and looked up a little guiltily at them.

"Hi." she said in a small voice, slightly nervous for a moment as she saw their serious expressions. She suspected then that they had been there the whole time judging by how they where behaving towards her, and she really didn't mind to much that they had also heard her story. In fact, it was a bit of a relief that she wouldn't have to tell it again.

"Hello, _penneth_." they said kindly in unison, making her twitch a smile. "We are sorry to interrupt, but we came to fetch Estel. The leader of the human's who were here for healing wishes to speak with him. We have also been requested to accompany them back to their village in the morning for their protection. There has been rumour of orc's in the area near their homes, they fear for their children."

Estel nodded in understanding and the gently removed his arm from Emily as he rose to leave. The girl instantly grew worried.

_I don't want to be left alone!_

"Estel?" she asked, grabbing his arm to stay him with big eyes. He looked back at her with empathy and then cupped her face in his hand.

"I hate to leave you right now, nevertheless, I must go and tend to this. Elladan and Elrohir will stay with you until I return. You have been so brave Emily. And you are by no means weak." he kissed the top of her head tenderly and then guessing the other thing that was worrying her he continued. "I need you to be brave for a little longer. I will be going with them tomorrow, but it will not be for long. The village is only a two day journey away, and the return trip will be faster. Four days maximum."

"We'll be back before you know it Emily." assured Elladan as he and Elrohir took Estel's place beside her on the bench, comfortably wedging her between them. "And you won't be alone. Legolas is staying behind to keep you out of trouble."

Emily brightened a little with the knowledge that Legolas would be staying. Though, all the same, it did make her feel uneasy knowing the others would be gone. And she was not entirely a peace yet about her dreams. As was typical of her behaviours, she remained silent about it and drew comfort from the presence of the twins while they were still there. She did eventually fall back into an uneasy slumber, waking now and then to see the figures of her guardians on the balcony standing in the starlight singing softly in the night.

* * *

With Estel and the twins departed early the next morning, Emily couldn't help but feel a deep sense of lonesomeness settle over her. Legolas had joined her at breakfast and did his best to make her feel better about things, but it wasn't until he mentioned that Estel had given him permission to take her riding (with stern orders not to over do it) that she broke truly broke out of her sad state. She could hardly contain herself for the rest of the meal and received amused looks from most of the elves around her at her sparkling eyes and impatient fidgeting.

At long last, after what seemed like forever, Legolas was finally ready to leave the table with her. Emily rather suspected the elf went purposely slower just to annoy her, judging by the impish gleam in his eye every time he oh so slowly took a bite of food.

The pair went down to the stables and were greeted by Caldir who had somehow known what the plan was for the morning and already had the beasts they would need in stalls ready to go. Emily was pleased that the elf had not tacked the animals up for them since she wanted to do it herself.

" Emily, I think you may remember Malrin," said Caldir as he lead the girl over to the lovely palomino, "You mentioned your love of ponies, and since there are few of us who are small enough to ride them now, I hoped perhaps you would not mind helping to give them some work, starting here with this gentle mare."

Emily was grinning from ear to ear as she slid into the stall with the medium sized pony and began to gently rub her forelock affectionately. "I would love to ride her! She's so very pretty! And such a wonderful temperament too!" she cooed over the pony who nickered happily in response to her voice. Glancing back to Caldir and taking the halter he offered her so she could lead the pony out to be brushed, Emily asked "May I ride her without a saddle? I'm comfortable without one...in fact I rarely ride with one these days, and when I do it throw's me off a little bit...which annoys my teacher. But its warmer and I get cold easily..."

Caldir raised his eyebrows in surprise and then smiled at Legolas. "Well, it would seem you have a kindred spirit here Prince Legolas."

Emily looked at her friend questioningly. Nodding in agreement with Caldir Legolas said, "Indeed. I also prefer to ride without a saddle...or bridle for the matter."

After properly preparing their mounts, the pair were set to leave. Legolas sprang effortlessly onto the back of a black horse named Rivornor, and Emily scrambled less delicately onto Malrin's warm back and then glared half-heartedly as Legolas chuckled over her display. It wasn't her fault...she was still a bit sore, after all!

Following a quick consultation over how the elves rode their horses compared to how Emily was used to (she was happy to find it was not all that different a style), they set off up a hilly trail into the trees.

It was the perfect day to ride. Not to hot, but not so cold that one felt frozen in place on the animal's back. There was a fresh, nipping breeze that teased the world around them sending falling leaves scattering about.

When they reached the top of the hill, Emily saw a wide, flat field of grass that was clearly used for training exercises. It was in here that Legolas proposed that they practice a few different things with their noble beasts.

Starting with the basics and working up from there, Emily learned a number of different riding techniques she had never known before. There was great fun involved with it. Her favourites were when he taught her how to mount her pony in a more fluid motion, the little race they had, and when they tried a ride-by pick up from the ground. Legolas had no troubles with it, but Emily couldn't seem to get herself coordinated enough to swing up behind him (even though that was all she had to do). The elf did most of the work to get her off the ground and up high enough to swing her leg over the back of Rivornor, but Emily always somehow ended up messing it up. First only half on, then clear over horse onto the ground in a heap...or when she managed to swing on the wrong way around and ended up sitting backwards giggling foolishly. Legolas nearly fell off laughing over that one.

Finally, after trying and trying, they managed to do it and Emily was exhausted but happy. By the time the headed back the barn, it past lunch time and Legolas had suggested sneaking into the kitchens and swiping some food. Emily was more than content to agree. As they headed back Legolas brought up another suggestion of how they could pass the time over the next few days.

"Emily, there was another set of instructions left by Estel before he left." he said.

"What kind of instructions?" she asked, feeling intrigued and light hearted.

"He asked that you be taught how to defend yourself. Glorfindel volunteered to be your instructor, and you are fortunate for that. He is one of the best instructors you could ask for."

Emily was silent as she considered the idea. She liked Glorfindel. He was kind and seemed easy to please, yet she still found it easy to be nervous about accidentally vexing him in some way. Secretly she would rather Legolas be her teacher, however she trusted him in what he said about Glorfindel being the best teacher.

"Do you think its a good idea?" she asked naively, for it was obvious that in a dangerous world such as Middle Earth, she should have some kind of instruction.

Legolas smiled faintly and nodded. "Yes. I strongly recommend it. Your instruction will be self-defence to begin with. It is the most important instruction right now for you."

"Ok." she agreed simply. "When?"

"Tomorrow afternoon." said Legolas. "He trains with the guard in the mornings and then after lunch I will be taking over for him to brush up on their skills with long bows and combat from up in trees. That is something we woodelves are more adept at and therefore Glorfindel likes to take advantage of my presence to remind his troops that there is more than one approach to fighting."

"Ok." Emily said again. Then she fidgeted as though she had something to ask but was debating over saying it. As they came to the end of the path and were in sight of the stable she finally said, "I've always thought it would be neat to learn archery."

Legolas simply grinned, knowing what she wanted but determined to make her ask for herself.

"Really?" he said causally, then prompted her to ask to be taught by saying, "I know there are many who wouldn't mind you asking to be taught by them...did you have anyone in mind?"

Emily bit her lips and looked away, knowing exactly what the elf was doing. She sighed and then said shyly, "Would you teach me?"

She received a warm smile of approval.

"It would be my pleasure."

The rest of the day passed with surprising speed and no end of fun. Once finished caring for their horses, they had slipped into the kitchens through a back door and Legolas unashamedly stole an entire plate of elvish sandwiches, two bottles of apple juice and a jar of cookies. Emily had waited just around the corner while he 'negotiated' for their lunch. She nearly jumped out of her skin when the prince of Mirkwood came tearing back out of the kitchen with his arms full of food urging her to run with him. A cook closely followed after him, half laughing and half angrily shouting at him. They escaped and enjoyed the profits of Legolas's effort. Apparently it was an ongoing war of hilarity between the head cook of Imladris and Legolas to see how often he could get away with some kind of baking while he was in the kitchens.

Afternoon turned to evening and eventually it was getting to be time for bed. Emily wandered into the vast library where she had been told Legolas would be after she was done bathing and readying herself for bed.

Spotting him in a corner reading, Emily padded to the sofa across from him and sat down.

"Legolas?"

He looked up from the book he was reading to see Emily staring at the ground with a troubled expression. "Yes, _penneth_?"

"I'm afraid to go to sleep." she looked up with round eyes that pleaded for some kind of solution. "Someone's always been close by to wake me...but now the twins and Estel are gone...there isn't anyone close by to hear me if I need help...I mean, no one I know. What if I make an awful racket and bother whoever is above me? I've worried about that before..."

Legolas smiled softly at her and then set the book down, moving to sit beside her.

"Did you know that the room you are staying in is the one I usually stay in?" he asked, to which Emily shook her head negative. "Well, I am very fond of the view from that room, and so it turns out, I am the person above you...well and my father...it is a double room."

Emily grew uneasy when he mentioned Thranduil, which did not fail to escape Legolas's notice.

"Do not be so worried by my father, Emily," he said gently, "He is kind at heart, though he rarely shows it openly these days...and he was once very warm and gentle. ait is heartache that has made him colder over the years, so it is hard to see what he is truly like at his center. I myself lost sight of that for many years until a series of events reminded me...and him...of who he truly was."

"I don't think he likes me very much...and he kinda scares me...a lot..." she confided timidly.

Legolas laughed then and replied, "You would have no doubts if he truly did dislike you. That is not something he hides well. It may be hard for you to believe, but I think in his own way he is almost fond of you. As for being frightened of him, that is not uncommon. Even the bravest elf in my kingdom quakes before my father at times...aside from our chief healer, of course. Old Medlinor isn't easily intimidated by anyone."

Emily furrowed her brow in concentration. "I bet he never has to fight anyone, all he'd have to do is look at them and they would flee."

The merry laugh of Legolas rang out once more before he sobered and said, "It is not far from the truth. But come, you are tired and should rest. Tomorrow will be a busy day. If you wish, I will promise to watch over you and wake you at the first sign of distress, that way you have nothing to fear."

"Would you mind terribly?" Emily asked gratefully, yet still feeling the need to make sure. "I mean, don't you need to sleep too?"

"Not in the least. And as you know already, _penneth_, we elves rest differently than you humans, so do not fret over that." the elf assured her patiently.

He did as he promised, staying after she had fallen asleep. Gazing at the sky Legolas was deep in thought when the mute creak of the door drew his attention back to reality. Straightening, he sensed the presence of his father even before he turned around.

"Legolas, Glorfindel wishes to speak with you about this young one's training tomorrow. Now." Thranduil said softly as he swept into the room soundlessly. Legolas rose and looked tenderly over at his sleeping young friend and then back at his father with a serious expression.

"I promised her I would not leave her alone." he said in an equally hushed tone, careful not to wake Emily. To his surprise, Thranduil smiled slightly. Not his usual mocking smirk, but a real and warm look.

"I will stay and watch over her until you return." The elf-king said as he moved to join his son on the balcony.

"You?-" Legolas was cut off suddenly when Emily let out a soft whimper and began to squirm in her sleep, breathing hard. He quickly moved towards the bed to wake her, but was stopped by a hand on his arm.

"Allow me." Thranduil said calmly, and with that he glided over to the sleeping girl.

Legolas watched in fascination as his father, the typically cold and seemingly pitiless elf, gently bent over Emily while he tenderly brushed her hair back from her forehead. He hushed her and murmured soothing words in elvish.

Emily didn't wake, but instead calmed almost instantly and ceased struggling against her dreams. Then she sighed contentedly in her sleep and snuggled closer the elf as he repeated the comforting motion of brushing back her hair. Thranduil smirked softly up at Legolas in triumph.

"I had forgotten you were so good at chasing the nightmares away, _ada_..." Legolas whispered with a sad smile. The smirk vanished as Thranduil looked back down at the sleeping girl before him thoughtfully.

"So had I." he admitted to his son. Then he coolly dismissed Legolas. "Go, I will care for her until you return."

Confident that his father would keep his word, Legolas did as he was commanded.

When he returned some time later, he saw that his father had not moved from Emily's bed side and was watching her with a sad far off expression that Legolas knew all too well. Thranduil came to and then swiftly reformed his mask after realizing he had been caught in the act of being unguarded.

"She reminds me of them...sometimes so much so that it hurts to look at her." Legolas said quickly as Thranduil began to move away towards the door.

His father stopped short, still staring straight ahead. Then he turned and let the mask of indifference fall, revealing deep sadness and a gentle love that shone forth from his eyes.

"It is the same for me. It both torments and comforts my heart." said Thranduil, voice barely audible. Legolas opened his mouth to speak once more only to be silenced when Emily stirred and was then sitting straight up in bed with half open eyes. Both elves turned their attention towards her.

"Legolas...I can't reach it." she said in an irritated voice. Thranduil raised an eyebrow and Legolas furrowed his brow, perplexed.

"Can't reach what, _penneth?_" he said gently.

She swayed a little as her eyes closed then said with distress, "My towel, my arm's aren't long enough to reach, and now the squirrels are making fun of me."

"Emily, there are no squirrels in here and you don't need a towel right now." Legolas said as kindly as possible without laughing. She groaned and then put her face in her hands.

"Males! They're all the same! You just don't have a clue do you?" she said in a condescending voice and then lay back down.

Legolas just stared at her utterly baffled as she flopped back over onto her side muttering about 'mean squirrels'. Thranduil's face broke into a soft smile and his eyes were bright when Legolas turned to him.

"I do believe she is still asleep." stated the older elf. Legolas shook his head and then grinned. Emily spoke sleepily once more drawing their attention again.

"Did you know that pie is a number and the cake is a lie?"

Thranduil shook his head and then patted his son on the shoulder affectionately as he swept out of the room saying, "Goodnight my son."


	7. Ponies and Tumbles

**Chapter 7:**

**AN: Ok, so I unashamedly admit that this chapter has mostly to do with riding a pony...mostly because I'm homesick, I want to go riding and my ponies are not here...and school sucks and this made me happy. Soooo! Those of you who find it boring...please keep it to yourself just this once and don't shatter my happiness. I will also mention that I am pulling from experience with most of the horse stuff and therefore do know what I'm talking about...for the most part...the internet can always debate these things...so I just won't get into that... :) **

The frost covered the grassy fields of the valley in a lovely shimmering blanket.

Emily scampered through them in her bare feet, ignoring how cold her toes were becoming and enjoying the free feeling it gave her. The ponies came to greet her as she ran out to see them.

It was still early in the morning; sunlight only just beginning to touch the land as it appeared over the mountains. Emily woke feeling refreshed and excited to start the day.

Legolas had been no where to be seen when she opened her eyes, though it didn't bother her too much. She was confident that he was close by and would have shown himself if she was in distress. Instead of trying to find him, she slipped out of her room and took off down the valley paths to see her four legged friends and watch the sun rise.

Malrin, the pony she had rode the day before was the first to greet her, nickering affectionately and nuzzling her side curiously as she asked for treats. The rest of the ponies gathered around her with interest, watching her thoughtfully with intelligent eyes and ears that flicked in response to her cooing. Most of the ponies were fairly small, two of them had backs that only came to her chest, but were still fit for her to ride easily. One dark grey pony with a dirty white mane and tail came up from were he had been eating and gazed at her with mischief written all over his face. She didn't remember him from the other day, but instantly Emily liked him. He stayed when the others lost interest and returned to grazing and then began to follow her about the field like a puppy, running if she ran and then walking or changing direction when she did, always staying a respectful distance and taking the more submissive ground. After a while, Emily got an idea...a potentially bad one, but it was so tempting she could hardly stop herself. She failed to resist the temptation when the pony acted as though it had a similar idea and keep looking at her meaningfully.

She glanced around to make sure there was no one in sight, and then scrambled up onto the willing pony's back. It sighed happily and stood still, waiting for her instruction like a perfectly well mannered and intelligent pony. She carefully nudged it forwards and then directed it with her legs through the field at a leisurely walk. Part of her desperately wanted to let him run, however she had been thrown enough times from her own ponies trying such things that she didn't dare try it. It would lead to rather uncomfortable questions from keenly observant elves and possible chastisement for her foolishness.

Enjoying the breeze and the morning light, Emily leaned forwards and rested her head against the neck of the pony. She felt wonderful. So calm and peaceful...

An angry shout from down the end of the field interrupted her feeling bliss and in a flash she had swung off the pony and was looking guiltily in the direction the yell had come from.

Instead of a person, she watched in puzzlement as Mithrilon, Glorfindel's horse, came flying out of the trees, leaped over the gate to the field and came galloping towards her, bucking gleefully. Glorfindel appeared a moment later racing after the horse with a lead rope and a very irritated expression as he hollered a string of threatening elvish phrases after the horse.

Emily giggled with relief that she hadn't been caught and at the humour of seeing the noble elf running after his horse.

"Mithrilon! Are you being bad?" she laughed as the horse neared her.

He slowed at the sound of her voice and then trotted over to say 'hello', all the while keeping a close eye on how close his master was getting. She calmly rubbed his nose and then caught him off guard by quietly stepped around him to catch his face and hold him still while Glorfindel approached.

"Now, please don't just run off and drag me with you, that wouldn't be very nice...not at all the kind of behaviour a fine steed should exhibit while being handled by a lady." she said playfully but also seriously ready to react if the horse should try anything. He didn't try to escape, but instead heaved a heavy sigh in response to her words, then hid his head guiltily behind her as his master came up to them.

"Good morning, Emily!" said Glorfindel pleasantly to her, but still glaring furiously at his horse. "I see my wretched creature has decided to let you catch him...and a good thing too, or I would have skinned him if he made me chase him any longer!"

Smothering a laugh, Emily bit her lips together as Glorfindel looped the rope halter over Mithrilon's face, scolding him in elvish the whole time.

"It's nice to know that even elves have troubles with horses who take off and refuse to be caught just for the fun of it." she said sweetly as she walked with them back towards the gate of the field, her pony friend still following her by making a show of nonchalantly eating grass and pretending that he just happened to be going the same direction as them.

Glorfindel growled ruefully and then laughed. "Yes, it doesn't matter how old of an elf you are, there is always some cheeky creature making life harder than it needs to be. Of all my steeds that I have had in my life, this one is by far one of the most annoying and troublesome!"

Caldir meet them at the gate, watching with an amused look on his face and holding a halter and rope in his hand.

"Caught the rascal, I see." snickered the elf, "You know, I seem to recall warning you that your games with him when he was a colt would come back to haunt you...good morning Emily."

"Morning!" she said cheerily as she pulled back on the shoes she had left by the gate.

Caldir looked at her with a small smile playing at the edges of his mouth and then at the pony 'grazing' not far from her. "It seems you and Braigon are getting along well...I think he might even like you, judging by the way he's hanging around."

Glorfindel snorted as he lead his horse through the gate. "I'll say, the little imp was on his back earlier."

Caldir's raised his eyebrows and then looked at Emily questioningly, "Is that so? I had thought that was a trick of the light, I thought to myself 'Emily won't do that without asking, would she?'...and look at you, still in one piece, not limping or bruised...that is interesting..."

Emily looked guilty and hung her head.

"Well, I suppose there is only one punishment for this..." said Caldir in mock seriousness, as he handed her the halter in his hands, "You will have to ride him properly now. Come along."

Blinking down at her hands and then up at Caldir who was grinning at her baffled expression, Emily turned and walked towards Braigon. He looked at her slyly as if he was thinking about taking off before she could catch him, but then came to meet her and stood peacefully as she slipped on the halter and lead him back to Caldir. The elf was watching them intently, still grinning.

They arrived at the stables to see Glorfindel hurridly tacking up in full armour. Emily assumed he was late for the training exercises Legolas had mentioned the day before and her suspicions were confirmed when Caldir asked if they would be using the entire training field to train or if he could claim a small corner for his own purposes.

"We shouldn't need the entire space. The exercise we will be doing require less space anyway so please feel free to join us." said Glorfindel absentmindedly as he put Mithrilon's saddle on.

"Who did you find to replace Elladan and Elrohir?" asked Caldir as he directed Emily to an empty stall and told her to start tacking up Braigon.

"Legolas agreed instantly and then somehow roped his father into it as well."

"Really? King Thranduil is joining you? It's been many centuries since he condescended to do that!" said Caldir matter-of-factly. "I wonder what's got into him."

Glorfindel laughed and said, "I think my friend is finally remembering how to have fun and has been desiring the company of his son greatly ever since Legolas left the Greenwood to traipse around the wild with Estel. I expect it is his way of saying that he missed him, just like riding out with the patrol was an excuse to see him sooner."

"Caldir?" interrupted Emily, "Do I have to use a saddle?"

"With that beast? Absolutely!" he said seriously, "You have good balance Emily, but that pony is very good at ditching his riders. You are going to want the help of the saddle."

"Fine." sighed Emily in mock dejection. She finished getting the pony ready about the same time that Glorfindel was ready to go so they all headed together up the path to the training field. Caldir hitched a ride up the path by riding behind Glorfindel and Emily rode along side wondering what all the fuss over the 'ill tempered' pony was since he seemed better behaved than her own creatures.

At the top of the path, Emily saw that a great number of elves and horses warming up all across the large expanse. They received amazed looks as Caldir slid off Mithrilon and guided Emily along the edge of the group to the one corner being un-used. The arrival of Glorfindel brought them all to order, standing still in a half circle around him and awaiting instructions, but also being distracted by the pony and girl wandering past.

"Caldir, is that pony who I think it is?" called a puzzled voice. Hearing Legolas's voice, Emily looked back and grinned, not noticing that Thranduil was close by his son, also watching with great interest.

"Are you trying to injure the poor girl!?" exclaimed another elf in the group, "How can you be so cruel!"

Caldir laughed and replied, "I watched her climb up on his back in the field this morning, expecting her to go flying, only the pony behaved perfectly. It would seem that we have finally found someone who Braigon likes other than myself and Estel."

Legolas shook his head, warily watching the pony as if he expected it to explode at any moment.

"_Penneth."_ he said getting her attention instantly. "You have been told about that creature, have you not?"

She stopped Braigon, turning him effortlessly to face the group and shrugged. "He seems ok to me. He's being better than my ponies usually are, and they aren't too bad. I like him! He's sweet!"

"Sweet!" hooted another one of the guard, "My dear friend, you sit upon the terror of Imladris! I would be very careful if I were you!"

"Oh no." she said, reaching forwards to cover the ponies ears and cooed, "Don't you listen to them, your not a terror are you? Oh, no, you aren't..."

Braigon nickered in agreement as he turned his head and nuzzled her foot, giving it a playful nip.

"Come, my friend," snickered Caldir, leading the way once more, "We shall see if you still feel the same way when we have finished."

They cantered along smoothly towards the next small jump, Emily biting back a grin as Caldir shook his head in wonder at the normally ill tempered pony bounding over the jumps in perfect submission. He had done everything she asked right from the beginning and after some begging, Emily had managed to convince Caldir to let them jump a few things. Braigon was very good at it and soared over each one as if he had wings. She couldn't help but feel tremendously pleased with herself, even though realistically the pony was just behaving because he had decided to, not because of any mad skills on her part.

Of course, they do say that pride comes before the fall...which in Emily's case was literally true. Just a few strides away from the jump, Braigon spooked out of the blue at an imaginary horror on the ground. Unprepared for the sliding stop and rearing twist of the pony beneath her, Emily was tossed to the ground in front of the creature so that she was in danger of being trampled by the flailing hooves. But, Braigon's feet never touched her. The plucky pony kicked off from the ground with his back feet so that he lunched over her harmlessly and landed on the other side looking pleased with himself.

"What was that!?" she exclaimed, half laughing and half scowling at the beast. She rose from the ground clumsily and narrowed her eyes into a darker glare when Braigon nickered at her innocently.

"That was on purpose, wasn't it?! You little shi..." Emily trailed off quickly as she noticed the troops had stopped their training exercise and were watching her with a mix of mirth and concern.

Legolas wasn't even trying to hid his laughter and called out, "My goodness Emily, such language coming from a lady!"

She smiled sweetly at them, waved awkwardly, then paled slightly upon finally seeing Thranduil was among them, and quickly turned back to the disgraced pony who was now trotting about gleefully. Desperate to distract herself from the audience, Emily huffed at the pony and ignored the soreness starting to spread up her back. She stepped swiftly to the side, using her body to 'block' the ponies movement and forcing it around to trot the other direction in a circle around her.

"Now listen here, you cheeky pony." she muttered sternly.

Braigon just kicked up his heels and squealed as he made to dart past her towards the trail that lead home. Emily groaned, then leaped at the last moment, fastening her arms around the surprised pony's neck near his head. He reared back and dragged her several feet before she manage to get hold of the reigns and stop him. Panting, Emily glared severely at the pony, hoping the brat was finished. Braigon seemed to be embarrassed over being out smarted so easily and thus pinned his ears and snapped his teeth at her.

"Don't be rude." Emily admonished and watched the pony suspiciously as she slowly moved to get back on. Now the pony danced around, and Caldir finally moved forwards chuckling to help her quiet him enough to get back on. No sooner was she back on did the pony snatch the bit in his teeth and take off again, bucking and twisting as he went. Emily was ready this time, and rode it out for as long as possible, keeping his head up and her leg on, forcing him to keep the pace he had chosen longer than he had anticipated. Caldir called calm reminders and instruction from the side, coaching her through the tantrum.

Just when Emily was getting out of breath and Braigon seemed like he might be starting to behave again, he stopped suddenly and duck out from under her so she was in the air once more. The ground met her unforgiving as she rolled, thankfully avoiding hitting her head, although it knocked the wind out of her somewhat. She was determined not to lose the pony again and somehow still had the reigns in her hand when she got her feet under her once more. He didn't get away this time.

"Seriously? You were being so good before! Why do you have the pony-tude happening now?" she scolded. "Really, you're just embarrassing yourself in front of everyone! Besides, I could always just find a more gracious pony to ride..."

The pony just stared at her, and then glanced at the still observing audience as if he understood ever word she said. Emily suspected that he had because he gave a great sigh before lowering his head peacefully in submission. Surprised, Emily rubbed his forelock and then moved to get on again. Braigon settled into a calm walk and then obeyed for most of the remaining time.

"Emily, I am extremely curious about something." announced Legolas at lunch. Emily looked at him, ignoring the fact that they had drawn the attention of other elves around them.

"What might that be?" She asked, feeling just as curious and wanting a distraction from her aching body. She hoped it wasn't about her lapse in polite speech earlier.

"Why is the cake a lie? And why is pie a number?"

Emily stared at her friend in shock, completely missing the brief shift in posture that Thranduil made as he casually began to listen to the conversation.

"What?!" Emily spluttered, "Where did you hear about the cake being a lie?"

"You were sleep talking last night." said Legolas calmly, though clearly enjoying his young companion's bafflement. Her eyes went even bigger.

"I talk in my sleep? Really?" She sounded slightly incredulous. "I don't think I've ever done that before. Although, how would I know. What did I say?"

"You were irritated that you couldn't reach your towel, saying the squirrels were laughing at you because of it; that your arms were too short. Then you insulted all persons of the male gender by proclaiming us all clueless." Legolas had to stop in order to properly enjoy the deep shade of pink Emily was turning. She glanced around hastily see if anyone else was paying attention to the conversation and was horrified to find Glorfindel snickering into his glass a few seats down, and Elrond looking highly entertained with eyebrows raised. Legolas smirked and then continued. "Then you asked if I knew that pie was a number and that cake is a lie...would you care to explain that logic?"

Snatching up her cup, the embarrassed girl downed the rest of her drink in an attempt to save her dignity and buy time. Setting the glass down, she realized that she had several people's undivided attention, all waiting for an explanation for the bizarre words. She shifted nervously and felt a little uncomfortable. Elrond smiled encouragingly which Emily found very comforting.

"Well...I don't really know if I can explain the cake thing..." she said slowly. "It's a cultural reference, to...um...a strange story...game...thing. Pretty much, its difficult enough to explain to someone in my own world who for the most part would know what I'm talking about. But pi, I can do that!"

The listening group looked amused as was the usual whenever Emily spoke, but they graciously accepted that it was pointless for her to try and explain why cake was a lie. Brow furrowed in concentration, Emily paused for a long moment and was particularly aware of the focus on her as she did so.

"Ok, lets see if I can actually remember how this works...I mean I did just have a test on it...one would think I could still remember..."she mutter mostly to herself, then gave a nervous laugh when she realized what she just did. _Excellent, talking to yourself in front of people...great!_ "Right, so pi is a number...not a dessert... it's actually symbol in the Greek alphabet which is pronounced as pie..." she snatched up her knife and drew the symbol in her apple, oblivious to the grins being exchanged over her playing with her food. "Ok, so that's pi. It's what we call an irrational number which means it goes on forever and never repeats itself. Numerically, it 3.1415926535...8..9..and I don't know the rest, it just keeps going and going."

Glorfindel laughed out loud as the elves around him got a sudden looks of understanding on their faces the moment she began to sound off the numbers and then said, "So what you're saying is that pi is just the building block, the ongoing number you get whenever you divide the circumference of a circle by its diameter?"

Blinking in a startled surprise, Emily smiled a little foolishly and said, "I suppose it would have made more sense if I had just started there...but, yes. That's what pi is."

When the meal was finished, Glorfindel approach Emily.

"Now then _penneth_, I do believe I have the honour of beginning your training this afternoon." he said kindly as he gently took her hand and threaded it through his arm affectionately.

"Yes." replied Emily nervously as they began to journey together down a long path.

"Well, I am going to need a bit of help before we start. You see, as your teacher I want to ensure that we understand each other, and I need to know what is the most helpful for you to learn right away." he spoke softly and with such kindness that Emily did feel she trusted him completely already. "Therefore I must ask you, what is it you fear so much, and what would make you feel safer?"

Emily dropped her eyes to the ground and didn't reply, biting her lip instead.

"_Penneth_," Glorfindel said very gently after a while, "If you are to learn from me, I need you to be honest and open. I know you are afraid. I can see it in your eyes when you think no one is looking and you are lost in thought. It eats away at you."

The girl stopped walking and keep looking at the ground. Glorfindel waited uncomplainingly for her to speak.

"The men who attacked me...they were going to...they meant to...to..." her voice wavered and she stopped.

Glorfindel's face became grave with understanding. "I understand, there is no need to say it, Emily, if you do not want to."

"I can never say it." she whispered, "I don't know why I can't say it."

"Because it is a horrible thing to realize, _penneth_, and even more terrible to admit to oneself that it almost happened...that it could have happened. Would that I could have been there to spare you this burden and teach those swine a lesson they would not soon forget." The elf said with compassion and a hard edge to his voice. Emily nodded and blinked back the mist that had gathered in her eyes.

"I wish that too." She said timidly, earning a tender smile from the elven warrior. They continued walking together as Emily began to confide in him.

"When they came after me, all I could do was run. I didn't know what else to do, and I'd always been told to do that. But, I wasn't quick enough. One of them knocked me down...I don't know how, but, I grabbed a rock and hit him with it." She paused and then added awkwardly, "...and I might have kicked him in his...privates..."

Glorfindel grinned broadly and said, "Good girl! What else?"

"I...got away, then I fell over my own feet while running, tumbled down a hill, and was promptly caught by Estel, who I thought was one of them. I think what scares me the most is that before, nothing like that had ever happened to me, so I couldn't even imagine how bad it could be or how helpless I would be...now... I know." she sighed. "And now I'm always afraid...so scared when I think of it happening again that I can't breath. I know that I am very small, I'm weak and not very fast, I don't think I could get away again, Glorfindel,...I don't stand a chance."

"Then we had better do something about that, _penneth_." Said the warrior after remaining silent for a while, considering what she said. "That is what we will start with. I will teach you how to evade capture, how to examine a situation and know when to run is the right time to start running. I will also teach you how to escape being restrained or threatened, and at the same time I suspect we will also teach you how to manage fear so you can think straight in a similar situation. Does that sound reasonable to you?"

Emily nodded, confident that whatever Glorfindel decided was best.


	8. Training

**Chapter 8: **

**AN: I have minimal experience with self-defence...but I did some research so hopefully this chapter doesn't have too many "Pegasus, what are you on about?!" moments. **

A yelp rang out through the secluded garden where Emily was once again being flipped swiftly, yet gently backwards onto the ground by Glorfindel.

"Rule number one?" He asked patiently as he firmly pinned the wide eyed girl to the ground. Emily sighed and replied, "Never take your eyes off your opponent if you can help it."

"Which in this case, you could have helped it, _penneth_." The golden haired warrior said kindly as he helped his pupil to her feet once more. It was only Emily's third day, and already she was beginning to have selfish regrets about agreeing to be taught self defence. Glorfindel was kind and patient with her, but he also had a unique way of teaching that was always watchfully pushing her past her comfort zone.

The first two days he taught her a few easy routes of escape from various situations, drilling her on them over and over again. He taught her how to target key areas of the body that would deal the most pain with very little effort on her part. She learned how to punch properly, and how to stand in a sturdy stance and how to avoid many forms of capture. This included breaking away from simple arm grabs and more complicated full body restraints. She learned to 'fight dirty' as she called it, and to never run away when she was within arms reach of her opponent without doing something to subdue them first.

It had taken half the first lesson for him to convince her to actually enact the tactics as though she meant them. She was shy and incredibly self-conscious about everything, even more so when trying to do something she knew was next to impossible. She knew she was smaller, weaker, less experienced and horrendously slow compared to what she had seen the elves capable of while watching them train. She did not for a moment believe she could ever truly get away from an attacker, never mind escape an elf. Regardless, Glorfindel was insistent and very patient with her, coaxing her through her worries and eventually getting her confident enough with him to actually start making some progress.

Today, he announced that they would be 'learning on the go' and that he had asked a friend to come and help solidify her training from the past few days. He said that he needed to see how she fared against someone other than himself. So far said friend had not shown up and Glorfindel was taking it upon himself to toss her on the ground as many times as possible while they waited.

"Why do we have to do this again?" She asked almost sulkily, feeling discouraged and silly about trying again. After all, it was inevitable that she would just end up back on the ground again. "I'm never going to get it, and it's impossible against you or anyone else for that matter. And I just keep forgetting things..."

"Of course it's impossible with that attitude. I do not expect you to achieve success right away. You have only just begun, Emily, do try not to be so hard on yourself." Said her teacher lightly, not in the least bit bothered by her lack of enthusiasm. "However, I think it's time to break this bad mentality of yours. What do you think, _mellon_ _nin_? Do you think we can teach this fledgling to fly?"

Glorfindel looked over Emily's head to see Thranduil gliding through the archway onto the grassy lawn. Emily felt her stomach drop when she saw him and then it sank even further at the realization that this was the person coming to assist.

"Indeed, I am willing to try since you ask it of me." The king said lazily as he came to stand with them, barely even glancing at the silent girl beside him.

"Well then, that's settled! You are fortunate indeed, Emily, that Thranduil has agree to join us. He is a most formidable opponent and if you can evade him, you can evade most anyone. Besides that he is very good at being intimidating, as you are probably already well aware. Therefore we can slay two orcs with one arrow and teach you how to remain calm in the face of something frightening. It will give our lessons a spark of reality, one that I think perhaps you need in order to properly learn anything. Let us say...to shock you out of self-consciousness and focus on something new, calming instinctual fear and using it to your advantage." Glorfindel looked immensely pleased with himself and was grinning cheerily, while Emily looked as though he had just pronounced her death sentence.

"Now," continued Glorfindel, taking no notice of Emily's pale face, "Here is how this is going to work. It's really very simple, Emily - all you have to do is get past Thranduil and run over to me on the path over here. By practicing this, we will use not only the tactics I have already taught you, but it will give you the chance to properly enact them as you see fit. Now, this is important, because I will not be telling you what to do unless I feel it's necessary. Thranduil is aware of what you have been taught so he will act accordingly, and on occasion throw in something new just to see what happens..."

The two elves took up their positions on the lawn. Glorfindel on the path, Thranduil in the middle facing Emily, and the very anxious girl on the far side wondering how on earth she had gotten into this situation.

"Ready?" called Glorfindel merrily, to which Emily shook her head mutely and looked around Thranduil at her teacher pleadingly. He only grinned more and said, "Good, lets begin!"

At those words Emily felt an awful chill go down her spine as she reluctantly, but quickly look towards her 'attacker' who she half expected to be moving towards her. She was relieved to find he hadn't moved at all, but merely stood still with his hands clasped behind his back, peering at her with a bored expression. She watched him warily for a moment with wide eyes, tense and ready to try her best at the first sign of movement.

There was a long, silent few minutes as Emily wondered what to do.

Gathering her courage, she cautiously stepped to the side a few steps and then froze, expecting the tall elf to strike. Once again he remained still. He didn't even follow her with is eyes.

Puzzled, Emily moved further out of his line of sight and then glanced at Glorfindel for an explanation.

The second she looked away, Emily kicked herself for being so foolish.

With terrifying speed, Thranduil spun towards her and crossed the distance between them. He snatched her backwards against him by her waist and immobilized her wrists in one hand, clasping them tightly to her chest just beneath her chin. It happened so fast that Emily only had time to gasp in fright as the air left her lungs and her feet left the ground. All thought froze and everything Glorfindel had taught her flew out the window with the iron hold of the elven king. She stared at the ground in stunned shock, trying desperately to think what to do. Knowing who held her captive and being so conscious of how much he worried her, what he might think of her, and how awful it would be to make him angry during her attempt to get away, Emily didn't even dare to struggle or attempt to break free. Instead she found herself shaking miserably.

"The first rule, Emily?" asked calmly Glorfindel from the side lines.

Emily clenched her jaw, angry at herself and mumbled, "Don't look away... etcetera, etcetera."

Laughing, Glorfindel his raised his eyebrows at Thranduil, who was actually smirking at the girl's mildly saucy attitude.

"Good, you do remember." replied the teacher teasingly, which made Emily very tempted to glare at him. "Now, keep going, get away and run to the path."

_Seriously, oh yea, 'cause it's just that easy! Here ya go Emily, I'm going to make you try and escape from the one elf in Imladris who scares you almost more than giant spiders do, and it's going to be a piece of cake! This cake is a bloody lie... _

"Now, Emily." Glorfindel said sternly in a tone that Emily had learned was not one to ignore. He had an uncanny way of knowing when she was being insubordinate in her thoughts. She took a shaky breath and hesitantly tried to break free using the technique she knew was correct for her current situation. It was a pitiful attempt, and she knew it. Not only that, she knew she could do better, only was too self-conscious to try against to cold elf holding her. Glorfindel looked at her with disapproval, wordlessly telling her to try again, and properly this time. Again she hesitated, willing her instructor to understand what was wrong.

The quiet voice near her ear had already guess her dilemma, though, and addressed it.

"You are in very little danger of doing me any harm in these exercises, Emily, however I can say for certain that you are in danger of harming yourself by only half-heartedly trying. Act, or don't. There is no in between."

Emily stayed silent as she processed the words and tried to find the courage to act properly. Glorfindel decided it was too long of a wait, however, and appeared to grow impatient for the first time.

"Thranduil, perhaps Emily needs an even bigger incentive to try harder. Because I know for a fact she can do it." he said thoughtfully, "I think...the new aspect of this lesson will be this. If you are caught before reaching the path, and don't feel like really trying your best, then Thranduil will take you to the narrow bridge over there and leave you in the middle of it. Then we will continue the lesson on the bridge and you will have to get past him there instead of-"

He never finished speaking however, because Emily had already jerked into action and broken free, tumbling to the ground and scrambling towards the path. Her way was quickly blocked once more by her opponent and this time, eyes shining with very real fear, she didn't look away. Like the last time, Thranduil waited calmly for her to move first. Again she was frozen, like a deer in the headlights, not knowing how to get past. After a while Thranduil took his eyes off of her to looked lazily over his shoulder at Glorfindel and spoke quietly in elvish to him.

_"That was an interesting tactic my friend. Do you frighten all of your pupils half to death like that?"_

_"She got away, didn't she? And I know you didn't just let her go easily. It was a necessary threat. With luck now we won't have to actually follow through with it..." _

_"She is terrified."_

_"Which is the purpose of this lesson. I would have thought you would agree it was an important one? Especially for her..."_

_"Perhaps." _

Thranduil calmly turned back to his 'prey' in time to lunge to his left and catch her once more, careful about how tightly he handled her in order to avoid causing bruises or hurting her in any way. She struggled this time, desperate to stay away from the bridge. It was useless however, and she quickly grew tired and went limp. Breathing hard Emily found she was having a difficult time not shaking out of fear.

_I can't think, I don't know how to get free! _

"The second rule Emily?" asked Glorfindel gently as he watched. Her head dropped and she fought back tears of frustration.

"Don't struggle..."

"Because?"

"It uses energy that you could otherwise be putting to good use." she said, not looking up and feeling a tear escape and splash down onto Thranduil's hand. She didn't move at all for almost a minute, still desperately trying to remember what it was she was supposed to do to escape the restraint that Thranduil had her in.

"Come, come, we don't have all day, _penneth_. I'll be tempted to follow through with my earlier threat in a moment." sighed Glorfindel good naturedly. "What seems to be the problem now?"

Emily felt her tears flood from her eyes uncontrollably, wetting her captors hands and her own. She began to tremble, shivers rolling through her pitifully as she closed her eyes tightly against a dark memory that flashed swiftly through her mind. Swallowing tightly, she scrambled mentally to expel the image from her first moments in this world, forcing her eyes to crack open.

"I don't remember what I'm supposed to do. I can't think at all," she said, failing miserably at not crying. Then she whispered, "Please...I'm- I'm sorry, b-but...I'm scared."

At her words, the firm grip that Thranduil had been holding her in loosened instantly to a gentle hold and his tense form behind her relaxed into a less threatening stance until it was almost protecting her from the darkness instead. Emily was dimly surprised that she found it very comforting and was grateful.

"Good." Stated her teacher gently. "Now we are finally getting somewhere."

Confused, the girl looked up suddenly at the elf on the path, "What?"

"Have you forgotten the point of this lesson, Emily, my dear?" He asked softly as he crossed over to them. "How to use fear to our advantage. Just a moment ago, you broke free when I frightened you into thinking we would move our lesson to the bridge. That was the fastest I've ever seen you act yet. And it was perfect. Automatic! But, now you are thinking too much, letting fear take over. This is what we need to work on, because in reality, Thranduil would not be as kind as he is being to you. He would be a smelly orc or ugly man, and you would only have seconds to decide what to do."

"Oh." said Emily dully, fighting back a flinch and feeling foolish for not remembering that. "I'm so bad at this. I should be better by now."

"Emily!" Glorfindel burst out laughing as he reached for her, saying, "Let her go for a moment Thranduil, I need to have a serious word with her..."

Thranduil quietly released her and stepped back as Glorfindel, still chuckling, firmly caught hold of Emily's quivering chin.

"You," he said, trying hard not to laugh as he tenderly wiped the tears from her cheeks, "You are incredible, _penneth_. How you manage to have such expectations for yourself, I will never be able to guess. How long have you been learning defence?"

"Three days" said Emily quickly, knowing already where this was going and feeling even more foolish, but oddly reassured at the same time.

"Three days...indeed. And how long have you been training, Thranduil?"

"Much, much longer than three days..." he drawled causally.

"I see...and would you expect Emily to be perfect by now?"

"I would not. In fact, it would be beyond shocking if even an nearly grown elfling was perfect after only a few days...however, I would hope she would be beginning to learn to have some patience with herself."

"Ha! See, Emily, there you have it. Even Thranduil thinks you need to be more patient with yourself. And he is very good at impatience, which makes him an excellent judge." laughed Glorfindel, winking impishly at the elven king.

Thranduil raised his eyebrows coolly and said, "If you are going to be insulting, _mellon_ _nin_, I will be forced to teach you the extent of my patience. And that did not go well for you the last time..."

Still grinning, the golden haired warrior turned his attention back to Emily, who was looking rather down cast.

"I'm sorry for being such an annoying pain." she whispered, certain that it must be true as she scratched at her bicep with a tense hand. After all, in her experience with people trying to teach her things, they usually got fed up with her by now.

"Hmm...an annoying pain?...lets us see, Thranduil? Have you been growing annoyed by our young friend here?"

"Not in the slightest." Was the lofty, yet sincere reply. Emily felt a huge height of worry lift at his words and she almost let out a sigh of relief.

"That makes two of us." said Glorfindel. "I'm afraid you are the only one being annoyed by yourself, _penneth_. Whatever will we do about that?"

"I could just tell myself to cry a river, build a bridge, and get over it?" asked Emily with small smile. "Can I try again?"

Glorfindel was clearly pleased and quickly moved out of the way. "You may."

Facing Thranduil and expecting him to be waiting, she gave a stifled yelp when she saw he had changed tactics and was already coming for her. She tumbled backwards and tried to duck out of his reach, but was once again subdued. Heart pounding, she processed how she was being held and then counteracted it, breaking free on the second try. She made for the path, but was caught again almost immediately in a different hold.

It went like that until Emily felt like giving up and just laying down in the grass to sleep. She never did made it to the path, but by the end of the lesson, she was feeling confident about learning to think and act more quickly. Thranduil played his part well, keeping a careful balance of being just intimidating enough that Emily had to manage a degree of fear, but not so frightening that she was utterly terrified of him. By the time Legolas came to collect her for her archery lesson, Emily was exhausted and practically danced for joy when she was finally free to escape. She remembered her manners at the last second before she ran off, and nervously thanked the elven king along with Glorfindel before dashing after Legolas.

* * *

Thranduil accepted her thanks graciously, although he was internally amused by her words. He was also secretly very proud of the girl for her improvements and bravery. It was no secret to him that she was terribly shy of him, which was the precise reason that Glorfindel had requested his help. He had to admit that it had been agreeable to comply with that request, not that he liked scaring the poor girl, but because he genuinely enjoyed watching her improve and grow more confident in herself. He was willing to do whatever it took to make sure she had a chance against the dangers of the world, even if it did mean increasing her apprehension of him.

Perhaps fear was a better way to put it, for she really was scared of him. It was a painful price for him to pay, especially when she reminded him so much of his own daughter...and his dear wife...her spirit, eyes and hair were very like much his wife's, her voice and stubbornness like his daughter. He wandered towards the archery field and watched the girl with his son thoughtfully.

A pain rose in his chest, and the longer he watched Emily laugh and carry on with Legolas, the more it grew. Such a bittersweet feeling it was.

He scowled angrily to himself.

He was being foolish, getting attached to a little girl just because she reminded him of those he had lost. It was not as though she was...

He froze his thoughts, unwilling to go further and stir up false hope. It was something he had been fighting since he first locked eyes with her and sent the poor child tumbling back into the river. The things he wanted to hope were impossible. Still, he had to wonder and couldn't deny that while Emily's presence caused him pain, she also brought a lightness to his heart that had long been missing. It was deeply provoking.

* * *

"I'm not saying that I don't appreciate the lessons, or that I don't want them...its just a bit scary sometimes...especially today..." said Emily as she aimed at the next target.

Legolas chuckled and said, "Glorfindel is right. My father is one of the hardest people to evade, even for an elf. And he's one of the most intimidating, although you don't need to be told that. I'm pleased that you had to opportunity to practice against him. You were doing well from what I saw."

Emily made a face, "I didn't even come close to the path. I think I spent more time trying to get away and failing than actually being successful at getting away."

"That wasn't the real goal, though, and you did meet the real goal in the end. You controlled your self-consciousness and your fear. That is very important." remained Legolas.

Emily sighed tiredly as she missed the target again. As she trudged out to retrieve the arrows, Emily heard the sound of a horn echo through the valley. She turned back to Legolas questioningly and saw him smiling slightly.

"What was that?" she asked.

"Oh, probably just Estel and the twins returning." said the elf casually. He laughed merrily as Emily got a delighted look on her face and took off back toward the main house. Legolas caught up to her easily and lead her to where her missed friends would be.

She weaved her way through the tall elves that had gathered to welcome them and tried hard to see them. She was puzzled to find that there were humans in an among the elves that had returned. Some of them appeared to have been in some kind of fight and were injured. She strained to see over and through the mass of people, trying to find her friends.

Looking worriedly up at Legolas she asked, "Are they hurt? I don't see them. I hate being short!"

"I can see them," reassured Legolas, "They appear to be well, do not worry. Ah good, they are headed this way."

The confusion of horses and people parted as the twins and Estel made their was over, stopping to speak with Lord Elrond on the way. Seeing that they were well, Emily returned to observing the new faces in the crowd curiously, wondering what had happened. Her eyes landed on one man with a new scar running from his left cheek down to his jaw line. Their eyes met and at the same instant they recognized each other. The man's eyes widened, and then narrowed into a terrible, predatory glower.

Emily jumped back, her face deathly pale. Then she stumbled away, teeth clenched to stop herself from crying out. Her reaction didn't go unnoticed by the keen eyes of the people who cared about her.

As she backed away she tripped into Glorfindel who had just arrived along with Thranduil. He easily caught her trembling form and held her steady as she look wildly over her shoulder half expecting the man to be coming for her.

"Easy there_,_ what is it, _penneth? _What's wrong?" Glorfindel asked with concern. Thranduil glanced at the male human she was staring at and then back at her face, drawing his own conclusions quickly. Not liking the look the man was giving Emily, the elf king stepped forwards, blocking her from view and then stared the mortal down with his icy gaze. The quivering voice behind him confirmed his theory.

"He's here...the one who...attacked me...he's here."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**AN: Well hello everyone! First off I would like to mention that I spent the day editing this instead of studying for my midterm tomorrow...so you're welcome :p Yeah procrastination! Secondly, I would just like to extend a warm, heartfelt thank-you to my very enthusiastic, encouraging and all round lovely reviewers! You have made me very happy :) Thirdly, I hope you enjoy this chapter :) **

Glorfindel reacted immediately, face becoming a mask of cold rage and determination. Ordinarily, Emily would have been frightened by such a look contorting her typically jovial teacher's face, but on this occasion she was glad to see it. It made her more than confident that no harm would come to her and that the man was going to be dealt with swiftly. He gave Legolas rapid instructions as he handed Emily over into his care and then swept off to speak to Lord Elrond.

It took a fair amount of effort for Legolas to control his own sparking anger against the human who seemed so intent on harming Emily. She had worked her way into his heart, earning the place of an adopted little sister. Any threat towards her would be the same as someone threatening anyone else in his family, which was enough to elicit a brothers protective rage. He knew that the other elves and Estel felt the same way about her and was comforted by the fact that he wasn't alone in his struggle to control his fury. For her sake, the elf keep a strong hold over his feelings and forced himself to project a calm and comforting presence in hopes of making her feel safer.

They had returned to her room for the time being and she was pacing about the room. Other than fidgeting with her hands and having a worried crease between her eyes, she made no other outward sign of distress. But the fear was plain in her communicative eyes, despite her efforts to appear brave. It made Legolas want to gather her up in his arms to shield her from those fears.

He restrained himself. It was his hope that she would give up trying to bear it alone and learn to seek his comfort rather than always pretending she was 'fine'. He couldn't force her to though. She had to do it on her own, so he remained calm and silent, waiting for the right moment to subtly encourage her along.

All things considered the girl was keeping it together remarkably well, which made Legolas smiled secretly to himself. He could tell that Emily believed she should be doing 'better' than she was and quickly growing frustrated with herself.

Internally, Emily was spinning around and around in her own panicked thoughts, sternly rationalizing to herself all the reasons why everything was going to be alright. The same phrase kept echoing in her mind. _Big scary elves + bad guys= bad guy wetting pants. End result, Emily is going to be fine! Everything is going to be fine. Yup, nothing to worry about here! Nothing's wrong!_

There was a knock at the door and then the twins entered, looking grim with concern for Emily.

She stopped her pacing and just looked at them with uncertainty. After a few moments they teased her lightly about not giving them a proper 'Hello'. This caused her to fly across the room into their arms, struggling hard to control her emotions.

"I'm glad you're back. I missed you." she said in a small voice as the three broke apart from the twins joint bear hug.

"And we you." they said sincerely.

"We have come to fetch you. _Ada_ wishes to speak with you." said Elladan. At the sight of the girl's worried expression, Elrohir's face broke into a grin.

"Nay, _penneth_, do not look so nervous. You are not in trouble." he chuckled as he draped an arm around her shoulders and steered her into the hall.

Emily found herself relax comfortably under the elf's embrace and her anxiety lifted ever so slightly at the sound of Elrohir's laugh. As they walked to Lord Elrond's study, the twins diverted Emily and Legolas with amusing stories of what pranks they pulled on Estel during their trip.

Although the entertainment helped to calm Emily's nerves during the trip through the halls, she grew troubled once more at the sound of raised voices coming from Lord Elronds study. Of course Emily being Emily, had to wonder if the voices argued because of her. They spoke loudly in elvish until Elladan walked ahead and entered the study to announce that they had brought Emily.

Feeling hesitant, she forced herself to walk into the room, receiving a gentle prod of encouragement from Elrohir and Legolas who followed closely behind her. As she entered the great study, she saw that Glorfindel, tall and foreboding, stood near the desk were Elrond sat. The Lord of Imladris looked stern, yet his eyes still held a kind light as he regarded the approaching girl.

"Sit down please Emily." Elrond said as he motioned to the chair in front of the desk. Emily plopped into it quickly, casting a weak smile at Estel who occupied the chair beside her. In the process of looking to Estel, Emily caught sight of the final individual present. Thranduil stood rigidly out on the terrace with his back to the room and hands clasped tightly behind him. It looked as though he was very angry about something and Emily puzzled over why he was present. It seemed like he just happened to be everywhere she was today. She wasn't sure if continued exposure to his person was making her more or less afraid of him. There was little time to speculate over this however because Elrond's voice brought her attention back to him.

"We have been in conference concerning what is to be done with the human you recognized. I believed that you should be made aware of the decision that was made." Elrond paused and studied Emily, assessing how she was handling things. Aside from her clenched jaw and tense posture, she looked deceptively calm.

"His name is Verick, son of Coleman. He was once one of the Rohirrim, the horse lords of Rohan, but he gravely dishonoured himself and committed many crimes for which he is still to answer to. He fled before his king could pass judgment on him and has been hiding since then. Word was sent asking the rangers to keep a look out for him and return him to his people if he was found, for his crimes were quite severe. We might have missed it if you had not recognized him and brought him to our attention. He will be returned to his people for judgment once the three rangers have recovered and are fit to travel. Until then, Verick will be under guard and locked away. Do you agree to this decision?"

Emily nodded slowly, taking in everything that was being said. She managed a fake demeanour of confidence. "As long as I never have to see him again, then whatever you think is best, that's fine with me."

"Are you certain Emily? Because that was not the only option we had." Glorfindel broke in nonchalantly, causing Elrond to give the head of his guard a withering look.

"Might I remind you, Lord Glorfindel, that those 'options' you suggested were dangerously close to barbaric, some even crossing that line." Elrond said with a stern edge to his voice.

"What kind of ideas?" asked Emily feeling curious, but at the same sure not sure if she wanted to know.

Glorfindel turned back to Emily with an almost wicked smirk. "I merely suggested a few viable options. Castration for example...?"

There was a strangled noise from the twins behind Emily. She couldn't decide if it was a laugh or some other kind of shocked outburst. The girl stared at her mentor in disbelief, not entirely sure how to react. In the end the tiniest quirk of a half smile slipped onto her face. It struck her as funny that Glorfindel, a dignified elf lord whom she would never have thought to think up something so awful, had just announced it as though it was nothing of consequence. She turned back to Elrond, who had remained perfectly serious.

"I trust all of you." She said it softly, glancing around the room and behaving with a large degree of shyness. Then she said more strongly, "So do whatever. I don't care. I'll be fine."

Elrond studied her face once more before inclining his head in acknowledgement.

* * *

Emily knew she wasn't 'fine'. Well, not in the sense that normal people would define being 'fine' as. Regardless of this, after she was allowed to leave Lord Elrond's study, she went through great efforts to convince her friends that she really was alright.

It wasn't so much that she wanted to deceive them; she just needed to be alright. If she wasn't alright then the crushing fear in her heart would swallow her up and then what? Everyone would have to deal with her angst and she would be a big, teary, snot filled mess.

So she choose to smile and laugh at the twins jokes, to eagerly tell them about everything she had done and learned while they were way. But she laughed without sincerity and her eyes continuously held a haunted look in them.

When the time came for Emily to head off to her room for sleep, she didn't ask anyone to stay with her, nor were there any sounds of her nightmares. No, she decided well ahead of time that she had no interest in sleeping. Instead she spent most of the night reading in the corner of her room by candle light. So sly, eh?

A few days prior, she had been overjoyed to discover that there were a few books in the huge library that were in a language she could understand. She quickly set about devouring them and was already halfway through the first shelf and filling her mind with all kinds of interesting facts about the world she was currently apart of.

Fortunately, she had found very diverting book about elvish horse care that morning. It proved to be exciting enough to keep her awake all night.

Of course, her scheme was one of the oldest in the book and her friends knew exactly what she had been up to. It had been at Legolas's urging that they didn't stop her. They had also seen the wisdom in letting her come to them this time and the importance of allowing her the freedom to make her own unfortunate choices.

As a result of her literature vigil, she was rather foggy the following day and thus her morning was filled with mishaps that always seem to come when one hasn't had enough sleep.

It started with breakfast when she managed to knock an entire pitcher of water over onto Estel, soaking several other elves in the process. The twins were beside themselves with glee; Emily was less than thrilled with how her day was starting and wanted to cry. Next she took a face-first tumble off Braigon when he decided that a bird flying out of a bush was the most terrifying thing since balrogs! The pony spooked one way, Emily went the other and collided her face into the ground, causing a very stubborn nose bleed that looked a lot worse than it was. At the point when she tripped into a water trough she was ready to quit. To top it all off, she began to have trouble articulating her words properly and just generally couldn't speak in coherent sentences. By the time lunch had rolled around she was very irritable, sore from falling off ponies, still bruised from the day before's lesson of 'Lets evade the scary elf!' and not at all looking forward to her usual lesson with Glorfindel.

She dragged her feet walking to the usual meeting place for the lesson, feeling cross enough that she didn't care about being late. It was colder that day, with a bite of frost in the air even though it was no longer morning. _Just another thing to be grumpy about. It's getting cold. I don't like being cold. Oh well, at least I can deal with it. I don't want to deal with 'lessons' today though! Yippee..._

The scene that was waiting for Emily in the small garden was not at all what she was expecting. She had been expecting that Glorfindel would be waiting for her, tapping his foot and looking disapproving. Instead she saw that he was busy sparring with Thranduil.

The twins had explained the previous evening that the blond elves before her were actually centuries old friends, hence why they spent so much time together. Emily resigned herself to the fact that if this was true, then she would have to get used to seeing the scrutinizing elven king more often than she would otherwise have preferred.

He made her nervous, that was no secret, and she worried constantly about what kind of impression she was making. It was a puzzle to her as to why she cared so much about what the cold elf thought of her. Oddly enough, she found that she wanted nothing more than to be on his good side and gain his approval. At the same time she felt as if that was an impossible thing to do, which made her anxiety and self-consciousness grow exponentially.

"Ah! Emily, you have decided to join us at last!" remarked Glorfindel with his back to her and eyes glued to Thranduil. His elvish senses told him of her presence without him needing to turn around. "You may as well take a seat. This could take a while. You see, Thranduil and I are just settling a small disagreement over who owns the rather rare vintage of wine in my stores. Winner takes all, and I intend to be that winner."

"They say that overconfidence leads to ones downfall." commented the elven king with his air of superiority. Emily's tired brain suddenly brightened out of it's grumpy mindset, and found that statement very funny coming from the proud elf saying it. She hurriedly pretended to scratch her nose in order to hide a smile and then dropped down into the grass near the edge of the lawn to watch. It wasn't like she had anything else to do with her time, and leaving required walking, which require the use of energy that she just did not have.

For a while, the two elves just circled each other warily, making good natured yet snide comments at one another expense. Then they sprung into action, Glorfindel laughing merrily and Thranduil smirking furiously.

If it wasn't for the fact that they each blocked blows and dealt them with deadly precision and speed, Emily would almost have believed that they were fooling around like a pair of silly little boys for the fun of it. She supposed that in a way, perhaps they were doing just that, only in elf style, which looked an awful lot more dangerous.

It wasn't until she had first watched the elves in action that she truly appreciated how dangerous they were. Today reminded her of that fact once more, and not for the last time did she shake her head at the idea of her standing up to them with a frying pan.

They carried on for a long while and Emily watched with wide eyed fascination. Every movement was graceful and even beautiful. She wondered how they managed to fight with their long hair loose and how they didn't inhale it by accident.

_Maybe its was another elf thing. 'Tie back my hair? But I must be beautiful at all times, even when fighting...lookie here! I'm so great I could destroy my foe with my lovely hair, I shall blind them with it's lustrous gloss that is so fabulous!' _Emily snickered at her sleep deprived thoughts and then returned her attention to the evenly matched pair before her. She contemplated how long it would be before it started to get more interesting, and who might win.

Seconds later Glorfindel finally seemed to take the upper hand, and for the first time there was an actual struggle. No longer did they look evenly matched. Glorfindel whirled with terrible speed, putting Thranduil on the defensive and driving him back. With a quick grab and twist of body, Glorfindel knocked the elven king to the ground and pinned him in much the same way that he had when tousling Emily to the ground the day before, only this was not at all gentle.

He grinned in triumph and then looked up at Emily.

"There, you see Emily, it's like I have been telling you. With patience and determination you are sure to overcome even the most irritating obstacles. And also I have just demonstrated that even an elf as old as Thranduil can learn something new through fail-"

The elf lord was cut off when Thranduil suddenly knocked Glorfindel off and somehow pulled him into a choke hold, swiftly incapacitating his friend. Emily watched as her teacher used the same technique he had previously been trying to teach her to get free and was awed at how much effort it took him. Truly neither one was holding back in any way. They broke apart and then proceeded to circle each other like a pair of dogs.

"It's like I said before," Thranduil said smugly, "Overconfidence is always one's undoing. I have learned that lesson the hard way. Perhaps you should also. Oh, and by the way, what was rule number one again?"

Glorfindel very nearly turned scarlet at Thranduil's last comment and then quickly changed the subject in an attempt to reclaim his dignity.

"Aye. That was a new one _mellon nin_, where did you pick that up?" asked Glorfindel.

"I prefer to keep some secrets to myself. And you never answered my question. Really, do you intended to set a bad example for your pupil?" the other said breezily.

"The first rule today is do not listen to cheeky woodland kings!" growled Glorfindel.

Before they could further settle their 'disagreement', an odd sound distracted Emily from the pair. It sounded for all the world like high heels clopping along the paved pathway, but as she looked in the direction of the sound, the strangest sight met her eyes.

"What. Is. That. Just...What?" she said in a half laughing voice that was filled with mystification.

The longer she looked at it, the more she had to ask herself if she was actually seeing what it was she was seeing. The two elves behind her stopped short and then stared each other down before curiosity got the better of him and Glorfindel said, "Truce?"

"I suppose we could go see what it is that Emily has found so baffling and then reconvene at a later time." agreed Thranduil tolerantly. Then they moved to where the girl stood in disbelief.

There, standing on the path were two large billy goats. But this, in and of its self, was not the overly strange sight. It was the fact the both goats were wearing tunics and fancy belts along with hats somehow attached to their horns.

They stared placidly at the three people on the path before them, and then began to nose around the lawn for grass. Glorfindel blinked and the burst into gales of merry laughter as he looked at the goats. Thranduil remained completely unmoved by the sight and merely raised his eyebrows. Emily continued to look at the goats in open mouthed disbelief.

A moment later both the twins came flying from opposite directions down the garden path, slowing as soon as they saw the goats.

"Carefully now Elladan. Do not scare them this time!" called Elrohir softly, gazing intently at the goats.

"You scared them last time, not me!" hissed Elladan. Then both elves crept forwards slowly towards the beasts.

"Come on you smelly creatures, give us back our favourite tunics and we won't skin you!" Sang Elrohir sweetly.

The goats just looked thoughtfully at them. Then one took decided that the tunic he was wearing looked tastier than the grass, and proceeded to take a huge bite out of it. Elladan gave a strangled cry and then flew at the goat, yelling furiously in elvish. The goats bolted. Elrohir groaned and then lunged forwards to try and grab at least one of them but missed and instead was tripped into a fountain. He received a face full of water from the spouting fount. Elladan grabbed him back out again on his way past and practically dragged his brother after the disappearing goats, leaving behind the three observers without a word.

"Did that actually just happen, or am I crazy?" asked Emily in a faint voice. Glorfindel was laughing harder now and didn't reply, as he was otherwise occupied with trying to breath. Estel appeared around the corner chuckling and answered.

"No, you are not crazy Emily, that really did just happen."

A hysterical giggle escaped from her lips as she replayed the episode in her head. Soon she joined Glorfindel in uncontrollable mirth and found herself laying face down on the grass laughing into her arms until tears came to her eyes. Estel's deep throaty chuckle joined in shortly after.

Glorfindel finally controlled himself enough choke out, "Their faces! And the fountain! Ohhh, it's going to take ages to get the goat smell out of the clothes!" before chuckling like a mad man (or elf, we should say). Thranduil alone remained composed and seemed generally unimpressed by the whole thing.

The goats weren't the only thing off about that afternoon. As Emily and Estel walked just ahead of the two noble elves, there was a horrified bellow from the terrace that attached to the music hall. Lindir, the chief of musicians in Imladris came flying out of the hall moments later, fuming and spluttering what Emily assumed were dwarvish curses, given the way that Estel looked so surprised.

Emily hadn't had too many interactions with the elf, but in the few exchanges she had, he seemed to be a very kind, albeit tightly wrapped elf who was always very proper. To see him in such a state made her wonder if the whole valley had gone mad since lunchtime and no one bothered to tell her. He came at them with a face like a thunder storm and his robes billowing dramatically.

"ESTEL! What have you and those other terrors done to my instruments!?" roared the elf.

Emily took a quick step backwards into the safety zone of Glorfindel and Thranduil. Out of the options, she decided she would prefer to be closer to the elven king than to be in close proximity with the spitting mad musician.

Estel raised his hands in a plea of innocence and said as reasonably as possible, "I assure you Lindir, I have not even dared to dream of plotting against you, nor would I ever commit mischief against your musical instruments. Once was enough to teach me never to do so again!"

"Well someone has been committing mischief!" seethed Lindir, still glaring fiercely at Estel. Emily found she was greatly admiring the man's bravery to stand strong in the face of such wrath.

"What has been done, Lindir? Come now _mellon nin_, do try and calm yourself. You are behaving like a rabid warg!" said Glorfindel lightly, not at all perturbed by the smaller, greatly infuriated elf. Lindir rounded on him.

"What has be done!? I will tell you what's been done!" he exclaimed tightly, "Someone has restrung all my personal instruments the wrong way! Every! Single! One! There isn't a string where it is supposed to be! It is going to take hours to fix!"

"Ha! Is that all? And here I thought that someone had stolen them again!" Glorfindel said cheerily. Lindir looked as though he was considering throttling him.

"If you had something to do with this Glorfindel, I swear that I will follow you around singing dwarvish opera until your ears bleed!"

With that, Lindir flounced off to find the twins and interrogate them, muttering angrily to himself. Glorfindel began to chuckle again and Estel let the grin he was controlling spread across his face.

"Wow. He was really mad." said Emily, hair still on end and ears ringing from the shouting. "What is happening? First goats wearing tunics, and now Mad musicians?"

Glorfindel snickered and then ruffled Emily's already messy hair reassuringly.

"What is happening, you ask? I do believe that someone has begun a prank war!" he said merrily. "Do not worry about Lindir. He many be furious now, but give him a day and I guarantee he will be back to his docile self. I rather suspect he may even laugh about it in a weeks time."

"But wasn't that kind of a mean prank? It really..." Emily trailed off, trying to find words to describe the incident and finding none.

"Ruffled his feathers?" asked Estel with another chuckle. "You needn't feel too badly for him. Lindir may seem proper, but he has earned a prank or two such as this one from many people over the long years. He more than deserves it. The question is, who has finally taken friendly revenge?"

"And what about the goats?" Emily added, "I mean, I know the twins well enough to know they deserved that, but who did it?"

"Estel?" asked Glorfindel, "Have you been up to mischief? It would be understandable given what I hear you put up the past few days."

Estel shook his head. "I cannot take credit, as much as I wish to."

"Legolas maybe?" Suggested Emily, forgetting that Thranduil might take offence to her accusing his son of such things. "The twins are always warning me about him."

"It is possible," agreed Estel, then he turned and addressed the elven king.

"What do you think, my lord?"

"I agree that it is entirely possible that my son could have been involved. He always has taken to doing such childish things. It would not surprise me in the least." stated Thranduil with slight annoyance.

"Regardless of who it was, the wheel is set in motion! It would be only fair to warn you Emily, prank wars among elves can get perilous. Innocent bystanders will on occasion stumble across a trap not meant for them, so be wary!" Glorfindel said with some seriousness, but mostly bright-eyed humour. He was clearly enjoying himself, which caused Emily to get a sneaking suspicion he might know something more than he was letting on.

* * *

Hair dripping wet and tangled beyond belief, Emily fought furiously with the comb, trying to get it through her mop. She was deeply regretting not brushing her hair for a few days and letting it live in a messy bun at the back of her head. Now she had to battle her folly whilst sitting in front of the fire place that had been lit in her room to guard her against the increasingly cool nights.

After the run in with Lindir, there hadn't been anymore instances of chaos or shenanigans. Her evening passed uneventfully, and was at the moment rather lonely.

The twins had left for the night to join one of the nightfall patrols that guarded the inner boarders. They promised to be back in the morning. Estel had gone to bed, obviously very tired and in need of rest. He told her she could wake him if she needed anything, but Emily knew she wouldn't do that if she could help it. She doubted if he had slept at all the entire time he was away and loathed to interrupt his slumber. Legolas disappeared sometime after dinner with Glorfindel and she hadn't seen him since.

Initially it didn't bother her to be alone. Lirel had bustled in, as was the usual, to make sure that Emily had everything she needed and then bayed her pleasant dreams, sensing the girl's desire for some time to herself. Emily loved the elven lady. Lirel had a wonderful way of mothering her without treating her like a child or being condescending.

Extremely tired by this point and wishing she was asleep instead of fighting with her hair, Emily bit back a frustrated scream when the comb became so tangled up in the mess of hair that she couldn't get it out. She took a few deep breaths and then worked it free, ripping her hair in a savage motion and then flinging the comb angrily across the room. She sulked, staring into the fire and trying to decide if she should just go to sleep with her hair as it was and then deal with it in the morning.

Already, she was greatly disheartened about her appearance, given that her nose was noticeably red and swollen on one side from falling. This mortified her when she glanced in the mirror that evening and realized it had been that way all day. And now her hair was being a misbehaving birds nest and not at all attractive.

She was really ready for the day to be over.

Settling for the lazier option of not dealing with anything more that night, she burrowed under her covers. She then tried to get comfortable. It was very difficult. One too many falls off a pony, lessons with Glorfindel and just being generally tense had turned her back into a mess of knots. Her neck was the worst. She found that she couldn't even turn her chin to the side without it hurting, which actually worried her. Scolding herself for not admitting the injury earlier that week, she fluffed the pillow and flopped over restlessly to her other side. It didn't help either.

The longer she tried to fall asleep, the more awake she became. The more awake she was, the more dark, frightening thoughts that lurked in the shadows came to find her. She remembered Verick, and saw that day vividly in her mind.

Between fighting to stay awake, falling from ponies and watching the twins chase after goats, her day had been diverting enough that she had actually forgotten about the man locked away somewhere in the valley. Now she was still, and all the fears washed over her tired mind, tormenting it and keeping her awake.

She worried about never returning home. She worried about the twins and the rest of the patrol. Then she began to think she saw things moving in the shadows of her room and wished she hadn't read about balrogs and other terrible evils. After that she had an awful thought concerning the rest of the brutes that had been with Verick that first day and she feared the possibility that they might also be in Imladris, wandering free. By the time she began to think about this, she decided to get out of bed and return to the fireplace.

_This is so dumb! I need to go to sleep, but I'm all wound up now, and I'm scared silly! Blah! I can't even think straight! What am I going to do!? I can't just stay awake forever, and I'm so tired that my head aches! ARGHH! _

Emily brush a tear away from her eyes angrily. She knew what she could do. She could wake up Estel. But once again, she had recognized the fact that he was possibly even more tired that she was, and therefore she couldn't do that in good conscience. The only other option was Legolas, and she didn't know where he was.

_I suppose he could be back in his room by now?_

Sighing softly, Emily got up and began to pace around the room. She really was totally out of it. Her mind was like stormy lake, lost in the fog and darkness. Finally she stumbled to a decision and wandered out the door as quietly as possible so that she didn't wake up Estel.

She crept up the winding stairs to the next floor, stomach fluttering with butterflies. The last thing she wanted to do was bother someone. Walking to the end of the hallway towards the door she thought was the right one, Emily practically held her breath so that she didn't attract any attention from the sharp-eared elves that might be nearby.

Upon reaching the door, Emily hesitated as a thought wormed its way into her mind.

_What if its the wrong door? What if Legolas isn't there and his father is instead? Oh heck, I don't want to irritate him, that's for sure! _

Staring at the door, she stood still for a long time, tired mind stuck in a loop of trying to get traction and make a decision. Finally, her thoughts formed and she started to convince herself out of her idea to seek help.

_Maybe this just isn't worth it. I'll be fine. I'm a big girl, I can just go back down stairs to my own room, untangle my own stupid hair, deal with being in pain and just go to sleep like a normal person. It can't be that hard! Why should I always go crying to them anyway? I need to be more mature about this. Seriously Emily, you're such a dope. Just get over it already. Nothing bad is going to happen to you, and dreams can't hurt you. So get it together! You're just being dumb._

With that final thought of harsh internal scolding, Emily spun round on her heel to return to her own room. She uttered a small cry of fright when she collided with Legolas, who had been standing behind her nearly the entire time waiting to see what she would do. He took her arms carefully to steady her and smiled down into her wide eyes.

"Hello, _penneth_." He said. "Leaving so soon? You made it this far, you might as well stay a while."

"I-" Emily began to think of an excuse out of habit, and then stopped herself. "Ok."

He lead her into the room, which was a lot bigger than Emily had anticipated. There was a large fireplace like the one in her room, only it had arm chairs, a couch in front of it and a fluffy rug in the middle of the floor. On the end table there was a bottle of what looked like wine, and tall elegant glasses. In the corner of the room was another table that held the various necessities for tea. Then there were two other side rooms which Emily assumed were the sleeping quarters. A cool breeze drifted in through the open archway that lead to the balcony, causing Emily to shiver slightly.

Legolas made her sit by the fire for a moment while he went to out to the balcony. She heard the voice of Thranduil as the two conversed in elvish and immediately the butterflies returned to her stomach. When Legolas came back he nearly laughed at the panicky look on Emily's face. He tactfully remained serious however and kindly reassured her that she had nothing to worry about when it came to his father. Settling beside her after putting the kettle on, he leaned forwards, resting his elbows on his knees and said, "Now, what seems to be troubling you today, _penneth_?"

Emily blinked back tears furiously, momentarily irritated at the elf for his ability to ask a question so kindly that every hard, guarded wall she had built within her to keep from being 'a baby' came crumbling down in an instant.

"Everything." she said pitifully in a voice thick with emotion. "I can't sleep, but I'm really tired because I'm dumb and stayed up all night last night reading instead of sleeping like a normal person, and now my head hurts, and my neck still hurts from falling off Braigon the other day...I never said anything about it at the time...Estel will be grumpy at me. And my nose is all swollen on one side now because I fell on my face today, and I'm being ridiculous and I hate my hair!"

With that she burst into tears and let herself be gathered against her elf friend, secure in the gentle embrace. Legolas managed not to laugh once more, knowing it was the last thing Emily would want to hear and that she would only feel worse if he did. However he couldn't deny that her outburst was at least a little funny, especially to one centuries older. She was so young and it was at times like these that he cherished that fact. It also amused him that she stated the least of her troubles and hadn't even mentioned any of the others. Obviously she was troubled by more than her hair and nose, but Legolas once again decided to let her choose when she would talk about it. He dealt with her vocalized troubles with care and affection.

"That is a fair list of things _penneth_," he said soothingly. "Why don't we see if we can remove a few of those troubles from the score. Let us start with your nose, shall we? Come on, look at me for a moment."

He lifted her chin so he could examine her teary face. "Oh dear. You are right. This is so swollen and deformed that I think we may have to cut it right off!"

Emily scowled at his teasing and then tried to look pitiful once more and whined, "But it's crooked now!"

Legolas laughed finally, unable to hold it in. "My dear girl, there is nothing wrong with your nose. Yes, it is a little swollen, but that will pass. I would not even have noticed if you hadn't pointed it out. Now, why do you hate your hair?"

Sulkily, feeling like an ill tempered child, Emily tried not to find the humour in the situation that Legolas seemed to be enjoying. Sullenly she flipped her still wet and very matted hair over her shoulder and said grumpily, "I can't get it untangled."

The elf chuckled again and then stood up. "Sit on the stool there, I will return in a moment." Then he disappeared into one of the side rooms. He returned shortly after with a comb, and an infuriating smirk still on his face. Then he poured Emily a cup of camomile tea and after handing it to her, he set about detangling her hair.

"I'm such a baby." said Emily gloomily.

"I suppose you are, to me anyway. Although I doubt that I see it as a negative thing like you do. In fact, it is very endearing." agreed Legolas with mirth, "Estel is a baby too you know, therefore you needn't feel so badly. Did you know that he also requires assistance with that mop of his on occasion?"

"Really?" she replied, not actually feeling embarrassed by the truth of the elf's agreement. She'd come to accept the fact that she was the youngest of the family she had been adopted into and happily accepted the role of little sister that she was familiar with.

"Yes." he responded, "In fact, when he was your age he refused to brush it or take a bath. It got so bad that the twins and I took to hunting him down and forcibly combing and washing it for him. It wasn't difficult to find him. We just followed the stench"

Suddenly Emily didn't feel so bad. At least she bathed regularly, even if she didn't always brush her hair twice a day like her mother told her she should. How embarrassing it would be to be hunted down and then given a bath at her age. She snickered into her cup, then breathed in the sweet aroma of the tea.

They sat in a comfortable silence while Legolas finished with Emily's hair. When he was able to run the comb through it without hitting any snags, he pulled it back into a loose braid, one that she could sleep on comfortably.

"There," he said when he was finished. "Now for the next trouble on your list. How long has your neck been hurting? Since falling off Braigon the first time, or was it the second time, the next day?"

"The second day." sighed Emily. "But it wasn't as bad as it is now. I didn't think it was a big deal, but now I can't move properly."

He patted her back sympathetically. "The tea should help you relax enough to sleep tonight, but tomorrow I think perhaps Lord Elrond or Estel should take a look just to make sure you haven't seriously injured yourself."

Emily was too tired to argue with that and nodded dully into her cup, trying to keep her eyes open and to sit up properly. But she felt so warm and sleepy that it was difficult to accomplish. She drifted lazily in her own thoughts. Eventually they wandered back to her deeply hidden worries and her sleepy mind voiced them openly without thinking.

"What if the others, the ones who were with Verick when-" she stopped and suppressed a shiver. "I don't know if I would recognize them if I saw them again. What if they're here too and I just don't know? What if Verick gets away again? What if I don't go home?"

Once the worries started to tumble out, she couldn't seem to stop them. And as they came into the for front of her brain, her body tensed once more and hopes of sleep began to fade in the face of her fears. Her thoughts began to spiral again, threatening to overcome any sense of peace and assurance she had previously been clinging to. It seemed nothing could stop the coming flood of anxiety.

"You have nothing to fear here and now, _penneth._"

Emily flinched violently at the sound, not expecting it at all. Thranduil had entered and was now standing just behind Legolas, straight-faced as usual and wearing his elegant heavy robes of silver thread. He spoke with utter confidence and yet somehow managed to keep his tone surprisingly kind so that Emily felt the truth in the words.

"These thoughts have also crossed our minds." Legolas said quietly. "The remainder of the humans that are unfamiliar to us are being watched closely, and Verick is locked away and under guard. It will to his misery if he escapes and comes after you, for he will have many standing in his way. And you might not know this, but you are never out of ear shot of one of us. Even when you have gone off to be alone, I must confess that you are not truly by your self. We promised to take care of you, and we will keep that promise."

"And what if I never go home?" she whispered brokenly.

"Then we shall, as they say, cross that bridge when we come to it, _penneth._" the elven king murmured to her in a surprisingly soothing tone. "Now sleep without fear. No evils will find you and your dreams will be over come as the need arises."

**AN: I won't be updating again until either late next week or the week after, just seeing as I actually have two research essays and an assignment to write before Mar. 17. Ewwww, yay school! **

**Anyway, hope everyone has a lovely few weeks and that they are filled with all the best wishes one could make :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

**AN: Hello, fanfic world! I'm back! Its been too long my friends! **

**Ok, so I completely understand that the first/middle part of this chapter might not be everyone's cup of tea. It's a wee bit dry, unless you look at it the way I do, in which case it's actually really cool material! So, Emily learning some wilderness skills...because that's a good thing to know, and I didn't know anything about it. I've always been a fan of accuracy for real life skills (hence why I also did research for the self-defence stuff). I did my research for this and managed to find a military wilderness survival manual from 2007, so I figured it was pretty solid information. Anyway, I read most of the manual, lol, and added in some of what I learned to this first middle bit. There was so much I learned! Honestly guys, I found it so interesting and just had to put it in (although this is only a small portion). So yea, hopefully you might learn some cool things too! **

* * *

"But it's still dark out, Estel!" Emily's indignant wail carried into the brisk morning air as she buried her head under the covers dramatically.

Estel laughed loudly from the doorway.

"The only reason for that, Emily, is because your eyes are still closed! The sun rose at least an hour ago. Now get up and dress, we have things to do today. And if I have to return to encourage you out of bed, I'm bringing ice water."

With that threat, he left Emily to measure out how likely it would be that he would actually follow through with it. After careful consideration, she decided it was better not to risk it and proceeded to drag herself out of bed to get dressed.

Every fibre of her being was inwardly grumbling, in a most unbecoming fashion, about the hazards of morning people and why they should all be locked up in a cell until at least early afternoon. It was exasperating how chipper the man was at this hour. Clearly he was feeling well-rested and in higher spirits than Emily had seen him in since his return.

He was humming the twin's annoying 'Wake up Song' loudly from the hallway.

Emily scowled at the door as she blearily looked for her comb which she had chucked into some unknown corner of the room.

The humming turned into irritating whistling.

Delightfully, it was cut off suddenly by a surprised cry, accompanied by the sound of water hitting the floor along with a bucket.

Emily smirked gleefully and was not at all sorry that, by the sounds of it, her friend had just been pranked. Motivation to see what had happened encouraged her to move quickly and Emily dashed to grab her shoes before she opened the door.

Estel stood in the hallway near the small linen closet with its door open, a string in his hands and looking like a drowned wolfhound. It wasn't a difficult leap to see that he had been lured to the closet by the long string and then surprised when he opened the door by a well placed bucket of water.

Emily grinned broadly.

"Classic." she said, nodding in approval. "Seriously, I can't believe you fell for that!"

He shook his head ruefully, splattering water everywhere as he did so, and then smiled foolishly.

"Neither can I!"

Emily shrugged and the sniggered. "Perhaps it's just the universe's way of punishing you for waking me up so early?"

Estel looked at her suspiciously, as if he wondered about her possible involvement in his mishap, but then seemed to dismiss the idea.

"It really isn't that early. Now come along! We do not have all day."

She followed him, having to run a bit to keep up with his long legs. Clearly he didn't mind being wet, because he was still dripping water everywhere as they went. This earned him disapproving looks from some of the elven ladies that seemed to be obsessed with keeping everything clean. They stopped briefly at the kitchens to grab breakfast, and then Estel lead Emily away from the last homely house and into the woods.

Emily knew better than to ask what was going on again. She had already tried, but Estel won't tell her. After walking a fair distance into territory that was unfamiliar to Emily, they stopped.

"Today, we are going to begin your wilderness survival training. We'll start by working on the evasion of enemies in the wild, since it ties in nicely with the things that Lord Glorfindel has already been teaching you." Estel declared, looking very serious.

And that was how the lesson began. It was very direct, very straight forward. In no time, Emily found herself learning so many interesting things about the wild around her and how to use it to her advantage. Her fatigue melted quickly from her bones as she drank in the knowledge and listened with bright-eyed curiosity.

First off, she swiftly found that Estel was much quicker to call her out on being overly self-conscious than Glorfindel was. Her elven teacher tended to make a joke about it or laugh it off as way of putting her at ease, but Estel addressed it directly. He wasn't unkind by any means, but his rapport with her was one of a commander and she was to obey him without question, including when it came to her mental state.

He challenged and encouraged her. He took her uncertainties about herself seriously when she confided them to him, but still demanded effort from her in changing her attitude towards herself. Most of all, he demanded she believe that when he told her to do something, it was because he knew she could do it. Therefore, she shouldn't distrust him by saying she couldn't do something before she had even tried.

Time and time again, she found that this was true, and by the end of the lesson she had dropped the habit of making groundless excuses for why she couldn't do what he asked. Instead she soared in the knowledge that if Estel believed she could do something, then she could.

He started by teaching her the important rules of survival. Ironically enough, the first rule in Estel's book was 'Keep a positive attitude' which annoyed Emily slightly since she tended towards a more pessimistic mentality. The second rule was patience, an equally difficult thing for Emily and a rule on which everything else seemed to rely on.

The third rule was to make sure she drank enough water. Estel was very stern about hydration. It's a big deal, folks!

The rest of the rules included the following; avoiding trails when in unfamiliar or hostile territory, traveling in forested areas if possible, maintaining a realistic pace to conserve strength, going around obstacles instead of going over or through them; and finally, travelling in an irregular route or pattern.

After he was satisfied that these 'rules' were firmly instilled in Emily's mind, he moved on to teaching her more specifically how she could avoid enemies in the wilderness. Much of this was grounded in the necessity to travel slowly and deliberately, since an individual is more at risk of being detected during movement. This involved a lot of stopping at irregular intervals in an area of concealment, then looking, listening and smelling for signs of human or animal activity, before moving to another point of concealment.

Emily found this to be mildly tiresome at first, but after a while she decided it was actually entertaining to see how much she could improve each time she practiced by hiding from Estel. By turning it into a big game, they both found the lesson became much more amusing and applicable.

It was a hard thing to do, hiding from him, and he found her so quickly that Emily felt slightly discouraged at first. But she gradually got better as she learned to use the skills that Estel taught her.

They had a brief disagreement about the speed at which Emily walked and how it contributed to her inability to be stealthy. Estel, still in high spirits, had become more like the twins and seemed to take great enjoyment from teasing Emily about her extremely quick walking which was less than sneaky,.

Emily had to grit her teeth while she explained that she couldn't help walking faster since her legs were a good deal shorter than everyone else's. She also had a hard time accepting that stealth was so essential to evasion. Her instinct was to run away which, being a noisy activity, was obviously the opposite of stealthy. In short, a running person sounds more like a herd of buffalo crashing through the trees, particularly if they are not an elf. Given this analogy, it isn't difficult to imagine the audible and visual attention one could draw to themselves this way, or to agree that it would leave a very readable trail behind.

Estel was firm in his insistence that she needed to travel slower if she was going to be less conspicuous, and therefore they spent a long time working on the way she walked and moved. Although Emily would have thought it impossible for her to do, Estel was relatively successful in teaching her how to walk quietly, even over crunchy leaves. She was no elf, nor was did she have the experience of Estel, but by the end of the lesson Emily found that she did possess a certain amount of control over her movements, which allowed her to step softly and gracefully through the woods.

By the time the very long lesson was over, Emily's mind was buzzing with so much new knowledge that she was having trouble organizing her thoughts. Despite this, she was actually very happy and had an odd sense of confidence deep within her.

It could be speculated that Estel had something to do with her new-found confidence due to his manner of teaching and challenging her self-conscious trends. Or it could have been because Estel had told her she was picking up the tactics and skills very quickly, which seemed to please him greatly. Another reason for her positive attitude might have had something to do with the fact that when they returned to the trail, they met Caldir, who noticed and complimented her quieter movements.

But whatever the reason, Emily returned from the woods with Estel bouncing along and practically glowing with joy.

Her happy face was a stark difference from the look on the face of Legolas when the two humans returned.

The elf was livid, and for good reason. When Emily first saw him, he had on a hood that covered his ears and hair, but his fiery eyes and clenched jaw were very visible. The twins followed not to far behind, laughing hysterically, which only made Legolas even more angry.

"_Mellon nin_? Legolas what is it?"" asked Estel with curiosity as the elves approached. Legolas glared at the man, causing Emily's joyful demeanour to falter and she began to grow worried.

"You really have no idea?" was the elf's strained reply. "Think carefully before answering, for it would be unwise to be untruthful at this time!"

"I truly do not know what it is that has you in such a terrible humour." said Estel insistently.

"Truly? Just like you had no idea how the goats came to be wearing our favourite tunics?" asked the twins, ending the sentence in unison.

"I had nothing to do with that! I thought it was Legolas!" exclaimed Estel, quickly taking a step back which, amusingly enough, placed Emily between the elves and himself. Emily made a noise of panicked protest which made the twins snicker.

"It wasn't me!" said Legolas firmly, and then gestured to his covered head. "Therefore, I do not know why I deserved this!"

"What happened?" asked Emily nervously in a small voice. The twins started laughing again and said, "He really is a Greenleaf now! Never has a name so well suited someone! Show them, Legolas! It's not that bad. Really!"

The merriment coming from the twins was not convincing anyone that Legolas's predicament was 'not that bad'. The elf glared at the twins and then reluctantly lowered his hood.

Emily gasped softly in horror and Estel went very still. The elf's long hair was no longer blond, but instead a rather stunning shade of leaf green. There was a long pause in which the only sounds were the twins gasping for air and smothering their laughter.

"It would seem that you have been royally pranked, _mellon nin._" Estel said finally, and then proceeded to snicker into the back of his hand.

"I wasn't the only royal who was targeted. But at least my father's ailment won't last as long as mine!" said Legolas, jaw still tight.

"What happened to his majesty?" inquired Estel, looking worried.

"Oh, let's just say that whoever this prankster is, they know their herb lore well," Elladan managed to say through his mirth, "King Thranduil has been the victim of a particular herb placed in his wine...that causes one's voice to sound like that of an angry squirrel."

Estel was motionless for a moment as this picture sunk in. Then he snorted and doubled over laughing, long and loud. Legolas's face pulled painfully and he looked very close to laughing himself. Seconds later he began to chuckle quietly.

Emily didn't know whether to laugh or stay dismayed. She was still so shocked by the new shade that her friend's hair had been turned. She was having trouble keeping up. It was a relief to see him laughing though, and not looking so angry. She felt completely confused by the carryings on at the moment.

* * *

The pranking of Thranduil did not strike Emily as terribly funny until later, at a most inopportune moment. She was brushing Braigon in the stables, enjoying the silence and supposedly alone.

Braigon perked up his ears curiously and looked behind himself in the direction of the stable doors, alerting Emily to the approaching people before she ever truly heard them. Shortly after the sound of Glorfindel laughing reached her ears, accompanied by another unearthly high pitched voice that made her freeze in place.

"Glorfindel, I swear that you will deeply regret it if you do not cease your laughing at once!" it trilled. Even high pitched, it sounded dangerous and threatening to Emily. But at the same time, it also sounded so very funny.

"Ha! That's a threat is it?" hooted Glorfindel merrily, "It's like being threatened by a feisty bird, or an angry squirrel! You can't really expect me to take you seriously at all right now, do you?"

Thranduil made a sound that made Emily imagine a mouse trying to growl like a lion.

It was too much. She couldn't stop the bubbling giggle that escaped from her mouth, echoing into the silence of the barn and carrying out in the courtyard. She bit her lips and then continued to shake with giggling as the voices continued.

"Might I remind you that even a squirrel can do serious damage? Or have you forgotten the time I had to rescue you from one who was prepared to shred your face?" squeaked the elven king menacingly. They rounded the corner and entered the barn in time to see Emily drag her pony back into his stall, hiding against the wall and holding her breath so that she didn't laugh out loud.

She felt like she might pass out.

"You had to bring that up again didn't you." grumbled Glorfindel.

"You more than deserve it." was the shrill retort. Braigon lifted his head once more, flicking his ears at the sound. Then taking an interested step forwards, he squealed playfully in reply to Thranduil's voice. The elf rolled his eyes and glared at the plucky pony darkly, before returning his face to it's impassive mask.

Emily unfortunately had lost all control over herself at that point and choked on a rather hysterical strangled laugh. Immediately after she clapped her hand over her mouth in mortification over what had just happened and who she was laughing at.

Wildly she looked for a way out, and seeing only the small window in Braigon's stall wall, she hurried to wiggle through it before she was caught by the elves. She didn't make it that far before Glorfindel's shadow fell across her.

"And what are you doing, Emily?" he asked, laughter making his voice shake. Emily wiggled backwards again and lowered herself to the ground, looking bright eyed yet guilty at the same time.

"I...I'm, well-" she looked for an excuse quickly as the other elf appeared beside Glorfindel. "Would you believe that I was checking to see if the window was a good fire escape?"

Thranduil snorted and then said in a less pitchy voice than before, but still higher than normal, "Really child, you may as well admit that you just don't want to own up to your outburst of amusement just now."

Emily looked down at her feet and went red. Thranduil gazed coolly at her and then continued, "Laugh if you must, _penneth_. I will not bite you, nor can I hardly blame you for finding this entertaining. Besides, there is a rain barrel outside that window. And humorous as it might be, I doubt you would want to fall in it."

Emily blinked at him and then opened her mouth to speak, but no noise came out. Then she bit her lips so hard she thought they might bleed as she tried to contain herself. A look of what could have been humour flashed through the elven king's eyes as he watched the girl try miserably to keep from laughing. He very nearly smiled himself, and had to casually rub the side of his face to hide it. Glorfindel's loud chuckles resonated off the walls and at long last the giggles escaped Emily as she hid her face in Braigon's mane.

It was then that Thranduil actually did smile with satisfaction at the sound of Emily's happiness. He found it a delightful change from her usual timid and fearful demeanour.

"I have actually been looking for you, _penneth_." said Glorfindel seriously when the hilarity died down. "Our usual lesson today is going to be a little different."

Emily immediately grew suspicious and a small knot of dread formed in her gut. _Isn't every day 'a little different' with you? Seriously, I really could use a day where everything goes as planned, without any of these 'Glorfindel Surprises'!_

"Don't look at me like that! It's as though you do not trust me!" scolded the elf lightly.

"Perhaps she has good reason not to?" interjected Thranduil, casually examining Braigon's face and rubbing his forelock. The pony seemed to have no objections to the elven king at all, in fact he seemed to like him.

Glorfindel scowled at his friend, and found it harder to mock him now that his voice was returning to normal with each passing moment.

"Hush, you!" he said, "You are planting seeds of doubt in my pupil. It is hard enough without your help, thank you! Now, as I was saying, Emily, there has been a change of plans for this afternoon. Estel was so pleased with how well you did this morning that he thinks it would be good for you to practice your new skills. So, the twins are going to hunt you through a portion of the woods in the valley."

"WHAT!" exclaimed Emily loudly, "No. Just- no. Why? Why do you do this to me!? That's impossible! There is no way I'm going to be able to do this!"

Glorfindel looked at her with raised eyebrows and then folded his arms across his chest as he waited for her finish.

"Do you remember all the other times you've said something similar to me, Emily?" her mentor asked patiently, but with a degree of sternness.

Emily sighed, then flopped herself against Braigon dramatically and mumbled, "Yes."

"What happened?"

"I learned things."

"And more importantly, you came out the other side more sure and confident in yourself. This is why I do these things to you." concluded Glorfindel.

"But I just started learning those skills this morning! Can't I have more time learning them first? I mean, how am I supposed to lose the twins!?" grumbled Emily, surprising herself by being so bold and daring in her sullen mood. Then it occurred to her that she shouldn't be acting the way she was. Quickly, she changed her attitude.

"Sorry, I shouldn't be such a brat about it."

Glorfindel laughed lightly and ruffled her hair, knowing it would annoy her. At the same time it told her all was forgiven and she had nothing to worry about.

"Well, if you would stop being a 'brat' and have some confidence in me for just one moment, I may show you a thing or two that will help you this afternoon." said Glorfindel gently.

* * *

**AN: ****Right, so that was that. Not as epic as some of my other chapters, but still amusing. :) Next chapter up soon! Have a wonderful few days folks!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: **

**AN: Well lookie here! I'm updating again and it hasn't even been two weeks yet! Not much to say today, which might be a relief for some people ;p Enjoy! **

Use your imagination. That was the best piece of advice Glorfindel had given her, and the one thing she thoroughly made use of that day. It was because of this bit of knowledge that Emily now sat curled up in her favourite reading nook, snuggled down with a blanket, a book and a cup of tea, instead of trying to evade the twins in the woods.

It was true that she was supposed to be scrambling through the trees now, and that so far, the twins still believed she was out there somewhere. However, her imagination had lead her to a creative way of escape, which brought her right to the library.

She had started the challenge in the way everyone had expected her to. There was to be about an hour of 'get away' time before the twins began to track her. In that time, Emily set up several false trails through the trees before making her way to the edge of the horse field and calling Braigon to her. She was very careful to avoid leaving tracks at this point, and climbed onto the back of the pony barefoot from the fence so that her shoes wouldn't scuff the rails. First she rode him to various places in the field to plant more false trails on the other side of the fence leading away. Then she rode him to the trees in the middle of the field and climbed one until Caldir came to open the gate and fetch a horse.

She had sat comfortably in the lower branches for a while, careful not to go too high for fear of falling, and thinking over her plan. She had sat a long time, wondering if it would work. With luck, her use of the zigzag routes, and loop-backs would keep the twins busy long enough for her to slip into the house.

Estel had told her that she should make for friendly or neutral territory when she was being hunted. Caldir and the keeper of the library, Erestor, were both sympathetic and neutral parties in this endeavour, therefore they could be trusted. Logically, she was doing precisely what she had been taught.

When Caldir appeared at the gate, it was about ten minutes after the horn had been blown to announce that the twins had been 'released'. Emily had cautiously slipped down onto Braigon once more without scuffing the bark, thankful that the pony seemed to understand the urgency of her quest. He took her to Caldir, who was surprised to see her, but once she explained, he had smiled and complied with her request. He let her climb up on the back of the horse he was leading and took her out of the field. It was the best way that Emily could think of for not leaving behind a trail. For one thing, her tracks were already all over the field from playing out there, secondly she had planted false trails and thirdly she was no longer walking, therefore, not more fresh Emily footprints to follow.

Caldir agreed that he would pretend he never saw her unless directly asked, in which case he would respond that he knew were she was, but would not tell unless it was an emergency.

Once she reached the house, Emily was practically dancing with glee and mentally singing the mission impossible theme in her head. She slipped in through the kitchens and the cooks were more than willing to go along with her plan as well, some even laughing at the sheer simplicity of it, yet saying that it just might work.

The only other people she ran into on the way to the library were Lord Elrond, Glorfindel and Thranduil. She had been properly using the quiet stealthy movements that Estel taught her, remembering to stop, look, listen and smell. Unfortunately, she was still not a master at hiding, nor did she anticipate the fact that the elves who heard her coming would be waiting soundlessly from just around the corner. She skidded right into Glorfindel and barely managed to contain a yelp as she tried to back peddle, but failed. Elrond helped to steady her.

A second later, Emily had righted her feet and bounced backwards away from the three with a wild look in her eye.

"Emily! What are you doing!?" Glorfindel asked for the second time that day. He looked very bemused.

Emily smiled sweetly and replied, "Using my imagination? After all, if you're surprised to find me here, how much more will the twins be?"

A vague smile appeared on Elrond's face as he raised an eyebrow and then looked at Glorfindel. Thranduil actually almost looked impressed and a ghost of a smirk appeared on his face. Glorfindel was at a loss for words for several moments and then he laughed.

"Well, this is completely the opposite of what I had in mind, but alright. You do have a point. I will let you have this one, _penneth._" he said with a smile.

Emily grinned back, then pulled a serious face as she flourished her hand and said, "You didn't see anything!"

With that she scampered away to her nook, leaving behind three rather amused elves.

And that is where she stayed for the better part of the afternoon, drinking in the sweet aroma of tea and enjoying the relaxation of reading.

Erestor had been more than willing to help by letting her stay. He was one of the other elves in the house that Emily had the privilege of interacting with regularly. When he discovered her love of books, he was overjoyed and his seemingly prickly and crusty exterior gave way to show a soft-hearted and kindly elf that kept finding more things for her to read. Today she was reading a book about the history of the elves, which she found fascinating. It was weird reading about events that had happed thousands of years ago, and being able to ask the people involved more specific questions about it.

Just then, a shadow fell on her page, and for a moment Emily thought that the twins had found her. But when she looked up, she was pleasantly surprised to be looking into the face of a young man. He looked to be close to her age, no more than nineteen with flashing green eyes, curly black hair and rather handsome features.

Emily was speechless. She had been so used to living around people centuries older than herself that she forgot what it was like to be around someone closer to her own age, especially a cute boy. It was the eyes that gave his true age away. Emily knew what ancient eyes filled with the wisdom of years looked like, but this boy's were more like her own.

"My apologies, I did not mean to disturb you. I was just wondering if you could point me in the direction of the door? I seem to be lost in here." he said with charming awkwardness.

"No! Not at all, you didn't disturb me!" blurted Emily, faster than she meant to. Then she was lost in his green eyes for a moment before realizing she was staring. Turning a pretty color of pink, Emily stood up hastily and said, "I'm really awful with giving directions, so I had better show you the way out, it would be much faster."

The young man laughed. "Thank you. I do feel terrible about stealing you away from your book though."

"That's all right, it won't take long." said Emily, smiling brightly. "My name's Emily by the way, what's yours?"

"Derfel." replied the boy, wincing as the name rang out in the air.

"Der-fel? Really?" asked Emily, biting back a smile at the sound of it.

"Yes, it's terrible isn't it? It rhymes with all kinds of awful things!" lamented Derfel.

"It isn't that bad, really!" said Emily, trying to sound sincere.

Derfel gave her a knowing look and then said, "You can laugh at it if you like, I do too sometimes."

"Well...it does sound a little funny." agreed Emily with a nervous giggle. "So did you come with the wounded group that was brought back with the patrol a few days ago?"

Instantly, Emily wished she hadn't asked that. It reminded her that Verick was there, and that the others from her first day in the world could also be roaming free in the halls of Imladris.

"Yes. I was unfortunate enough to get caught in the skirmish. Grazed across the ribs with an axe. I'm lucky to be alive."

Emily cringed sympathetically. "That sounds awful. I'm glad you're ok!"

"As am I!" agreed Derfel, smiling a dazzling smile. It took a moment for Emily to notice they had come to the entrance of the library.

"Well, my greatest thanks for your assistance, my lady!" said Derfel, then he bowed slightly, "I hope our paths might cross again soon."

With that, he left Emily once again speechless and walked away whistling a jig.

When Emily turned away, she found herself smiling foolishly and bit her lip. The good feeling was short-lived however when she noticed that another man she didn't recognize was sitting not far way and had witnessed the whole exchange. He appeared rugged, weather-beaten and terribly large. His face was slightly covered by trimmed facial hair which immediately made Emily think of Verick. Quickly she turned away and disappeared further into the library, aware that the man was still watching her.

She felt terribly uneasy as she settled down with her book once more and tried in vain to lose herself in the pages.

"THERE YOU ARE!"

Emily looked up wide-eyed to see the twins marching towards her. They looked irritated, and actually angry.

She closed her book and then sat up as calmly as she could while they approached.

"Just what do you think you are doing?" demanded Elrohir darkly.

"I'm reading?" said Emily with uncertainty. This was not the response she had expected.

"You were supposed to be out in the woods! Practicing evasion! Do you have any idea how long it took to find you!?" Elladan said severely.

Emily shifted and then nearly smiled at the irony of the question.

"Well, wasn't that the point? Glorfindel said it was fine. Besides, I was just using what I was taught!" she said smartly, feeling an indignant heat rise to her face as she grew defensive.

"Do not talk back, _penneth!_" Elladan growled loudly, his face darkening even more. Emily felt her mind race towards two options. Fight them by getting angry herself, or retreat.

She faltered on the line of indecision.

"You were not within the allotted parameters for the exercise! This is competently the opposite of what you were supposed to do!" joined in Elrohir, matching his brother's tone of voice.

"You never actually specified what those 'allotted parameters' were! There were no actual restrictions given on where I was allowed to go!" Emily cried with frustration. "I did what I was told to!"

Elladan opened his mouth once more, face becoming a rigid mask of stern irritation, but was stopped when Glorfindel's voice sliced sharply through the air.

"Enough!"

All three turned to face him as he strolled towards them with a deadly calm about him.

"Emily, you may go _penneth_." he said pleasantly to her, then his voice took on a hard edge as he continued. "I need to have a conversation with these elflings who seem to be in need of some council!"

The girl lifted her chin, clenched her jaw tightly, and then without thinking inclined her head in a very elvish way before she walked off.

She went straight for the stables and was happy to find that Braigon had been brought in from the field already. Seizing the tack she usually used and some cleaning supplies, she attacked the leather angrily, cleaning and then oiling it until it shined. It took a long time, and once she was finished, Emily was exhausted by her resentment because of the twins getting mad at her. She put the tack away once more, thankful that there didn't seem to be anyone else in the barn at the moment to see her in such a state. Then she slumped down in the back corner of Braigon's stall to have a good cry.

The pony stood by her with concern, nickering softly and nosing her head comfortingly.

It wasn't fair the way the twins had reacted. Emily knew it wasn't, even before Glorfindel had confirmed it for her by calling them 'elflings'. She felt betrayed, belittled and deeply chastised for something she wasn't even at fault for. And that made her furious, which made her tired, which lead to her just crying and feeling generally sorry for herself.

_Whatever. I don't care. They can just be dumb, and I don't have to speak to them again if I don't want to. Seriously, I thought they were supposed to be so mature and stuff like that! They're acting stupid. But I don't care!...I just wanna go home...I miss home so badly right now! _

She sobbed soundlessly for a while longer, letting herself feel the homesickness for the time being. Then she carefully bottled it up once more and built up a shaky wall of confidence around herself.

_Well, I'm not going to give them the satisfaction of seeing me upset by this. I'll just prove to them that I'm not a child and that nothing they say can hurt me! I just have to be strong and hard. Then nothing can hurt me._

Hastily she wiped away her tears and managed to clear her nose enough so she could breath.

It was about that moment that Braigon shot from her side to lunge through the top of his stall door with his ears pinned and teeth bared. The sound of the twin's voices was heard as they exclaimed words in elvish to the fierce pony. But this only infuriated the loyal steed more. Braigon would not be calmed, somehow knowing that it was their fault his human was upset. He wouldn't even let them get within visual sight of her, moving his body to block her from view, squealing in warning and pounding the floor with a hoof.

"Emily, please tell this beast to stand down? We only wish to speak to you." called one of them pleadingly. Braigon snorted angrily and stomped his foot again.

"Why, so you can yell at me again?" said Emily with an icy edge.

"No, _penneth_. Please, let us explain?"

Emily was tempted to say no and tell them to leave, but the voices sounded sincere and even a little pained. She sighed heavily and then called to Braigon, telling the pony to let them in.

He wasn't impressed, but reluctantly let the twins into his stall. After snapping his teeth and pinning back his ears at them for good measure, he moved to stand near his food, munching it sulkily.

Elladan and Elrohir moved cautiously to where their young friend sat, their faces etched with regret and remorse. Still incensed by their earlier behaviour, Emily tightened her jaw with determination and willed her face to remain indifferent. She wasn't about to let down her guard just yet.

They settled noiselessly on either side of her, sensing clearly her prickly mood and therefore not crowding her affectionately like they usually did.

"Emily, we have been total and complete fools." started Elladan, voice tight with apologetic feeling.

"We should not have behaved the way we did. It was not fair, nor was it right." said Elrohir, watching her face closely. Emily's lip quivered slightly, and she scowled to keep her true emotions from surfacing.

"There is no excuse, only an explanation. Would you listen to it, please?" asked Elladan, noting with shame the hard wall the girl had around herself as protection from them. She nodded stiffly.

"The truth of the matter is that we were, at first, overly arrogant about our abilities to find you quickly. We made many assumptions, all of which you proved wrong." began Elladan ruefully. "When we began to have trouble finding you, losing one trail, finding another false one, then completely losing it at the field since you walk there so often...we grew worried. It was about the point that the one of the false trails you made ended near the road that we feared something had happened to you since we couldn't find you." Elladan 's voice betrayed how worried they had actually been for her. Emily felt her resolve crumbling and it became increasingly difficult to stay mad.

Elrohir picked up where his brother had left off. "Our prideful minds never even considered that you had actually just managed to outsmart us, and we jumped to the conclusion that you had been taken somehow. We came back swiftly to report, worried sick and ready to hunt down whomever had taken you."

"You can imagine our surprise when Glorfindel just laughed and told us that he knew exactly where you were and wanted to know what took us so long in finding you." continued Elladan. "And so, with wounded pride and self-righteous anger over being so easily fooled by a beginner, we stormed away to find you nestled in a corner reading."

"And from there you know the rest of the story. We behaved badly. You behaved with greater maturity than the both of us collectively. Then Glorfindel had to knock our heads together, giving us the kind of lecture we have not heard for a very long time." said Elrohir. "And we deserved it. Can you forgive us, _penneth,_ for proving that even centuries old creatures such as ourselves still make foolish mistakes and do hurtful things?"

There was a long pause before Emily said softly, "I suppose so."

The tension in the air lessened and the twins seemed to relax with relief. Elrohir edged slightly closer and then leaned in conspiratorially.

"Would you be less mad at us if we told you that Glorfindel really did knock our heads together?"

A smile snuck its way onto Emily's face against her will.

"Really?" she asked, trying to sound neutral but failing.

"Aye. We both have sizable lumps to prove it. I think my head might be lop sided now, and possibly even noticeably swollen!"

"Isn't it kinda counter productive to knock your heads together? I mean, I thought they were swollen enough with ego already?" Emily commented slyly, causing the twins to get rather shocked but simultaneously delighted expressions on their faces at her snide remark.

"Ohhh, I see our young friend has become feisty! Those are getting very close to fighting words, _penneth. _You don't want to start something you cannot finish." laughed Elladan merrily.

Emily snickered and then said impishly, "Well, you already underestimated me once...maybe you should be more careful."

Elrohir looked at his brother with a sly grin which made Emily's confidence fade. "Do you hear that Elladan? Emily actually has the audacity to challenge us!"

"Well, we really must oblige then, shouldn't we?" replied Elladan, smirking dangerously. Emily immediately regretted her foolish statement.

* * *

The shrieks and mad giggling of Emily could be heard loudly in the cool night, joined by the teasing voices and light laughter of the twin lords of Imladris. It was a happy sound, dancing through the air to reach the ears of the two lone figures standing beneath the stars not far away.

Glorfindel smiled with satisfaction and turned to glance at his friend. Thranduil looked strangely unguarded, seemingly lost in thought. Many who did not truly know the elven king would have missed the deep sadness and nostalgic look in his eyes, but it was clear to Glorfindel that something was stirring old memories in his friend's mind. He had his suspicions as to what it was, or rather, who it was.

A loud laughing yelp carried out to them, followed by a tremendous splash and great hilarity from the twins. Moments later Emily was heard to say in a bubbling voice filled with mirth, "Seriously? Again with me getting wet!? WHY!? What is it some kind of cosmic joke!? URGH! And I can't even blame you two!"

The soft smile that appeared on Thranduil's face confirmed Glorfindel's theory.

"So I see our littlest friend has been melting that cold heart of yours. Now why might that be?" He commented, unable to remain silent.

Thranduil froze, his mask of cold indifference returned to it's place.

"Oh come now, _mellon nin¸_ do not try and hide it from me." continued Glorfindel. "I can see it even through that carefully schooled expression of yours. She's getting to you. I see a light returned in your eyes when you look at her, that tender parental light every good parent has for a child. Do not try to deny it. You're going soft!"

Thranduil just rolled his eyes and shot Glorfindel a warning look, stating clearly that he did not wish to discuss this. But the balrog-slayer was not one to give up easily. He merely met the warning look directly and held it unblinkingly. After a battle of wills, which was a fairly long time give how stubborn both elves were, Thranduil finally sighed and oddly enough gave up.

"Fine." he said with irritation. "I do not deny that she has been reminding me what it felt like to have a daughter. And it hurts beyond what words can tell, yet at the same time, my deepest wounds that seemed impossible to reach have begun to mend. Such a blessing she has been to us Glorfindel, to me. Her timid soul shines with bright light, and I cherish that light."

Glorfindel smiled widely, then clapped his friend heartily on the shoulder, earning another half heartedly irritated look.

"And you said you didn't care about humans...but, Estel managed to worm his way into your heart, and now Emily has chiselled out a spot. Who's next I wonder? Cellissel would be very proud of you." Glorfindel said cheerily. Thranduil smiled ruefully, surprisingly not pained for once at the mention of his wife's name. It was true. She would be, and for once the elven king felt that deepest pain ebb away, leaving only a sweet memory of his past.

Fuelled by the peace he now felt, Thranduil wondered if it wasn't coming time for him to increase his efforts to encourage Emily to be less afraid of him. Cellissel would have scolded him for allowing the girl to remain so nervous of him for so long.

Yes. It was time to remedy that.

**AN: Soo, there you have it, the herp derp king is finally going to make friends with Emily and admitted that he cares about her. More coming in the next week or so :) Have fun in the meantime people! And thankyou once again for all the lovely, supportive reviews! It really makes my writing come faster and better :) **


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Right. So, I am very sorry for how long it has been since my last update. A special thanks to those of you who gave me a friendly nudge along so I updated faster :) Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 12**

After the squabble with the twins, despite it being resolved and all fences mended, Emily found that she was still in a conflicted state. On the one hand she felt bolder and sure of herself from sticking up to them. On the other hand, she was more sensitive and anxious about another misunderstanding over something that she did. The encounter still stung and given her pre-disposition for being uncertain, the wound was slow to heal.

This set back in the development of Emily's budding confidence obviously did not go unnoticed by her guardians.

Glorfindel wasn't the least bit perturbed. He was certain that her more jovial and mischievous spirit of self confidence would blossom once more under the right nourishment. Estel and Legolas agreed with the ancient warrior, and continued in their dealings with Emily as usual.

The twins, however, internally berated themselves for causing their young friend to unconsciously build a shaky wall of protection around herself. For the next two days after the incident, Emily remained involuntarily guarded and more restrained around the twins. This was more punishment than they could bear. She alternated between being overly sensitive to their usual well-meaning teasing and then acting cold with an 'I'm being mature' attitude about her, both of which were blatant defence mechanisms. Other times she would just shut right down whenever she made a mistake during training with them which made it difficult to get anywhere with her.

Keen to set things right, they clowned around more than usual, trying to convince their young friend she had nothing to worry about from them. However, although their antics did help break the ice, they were not what returned the spark to Emily's eyes.

It was Estel that helped with that.

He, out of everyone, understood best what it was like to be in her shoes. Having once been a young teen among such ancient people, he was perhaps to only one who truly understood completely everything that Emily was feeling in this matter.

Together, the two humans went out for a long ride, talking pleasantly about everything under the sun. Emily was full of questions concerning the books she had been reading and all the history involved with the world she found herself in. Estel was more than willing to answer them, and proved once again to be an excellent teacher. Then after a while Estel changed topics and began to tell Emily a story about when he was younger. It was a story about when he had been out on a patrol with his own people. He had been in his early twenties entering a new chapter in his life and was very anxious to prove himself as a worthy chieftain of his people. To help him make the transition from Imladris to living with the Dunedain smoother, the twins had accompanied him and remained as advisors for a few months. Unfortunately their presence, in the long run, only made the shift more difficult. To them, he was still their child brother; in need of protecting from the dangers of the world and not yet ready to become the chief of his people. To his people, he was well within the rightful age to become the chief and the Dunedain found the twins behaviour to be unnecessary. It caused no small amount of tension in the beginning since there were some among the Dunedain that still somewhat resented the elves for taking Estel from them when he was a child.

He told her of the many times the twins had scolded him just alike they did to her the day before. Most of the time it was for a good reason, but twice it had been out of pure fear for his safety that they had become truly angry with him (unjustly). In both circumstances he had been in grave danger, but to this day Estel was certain that he had done the right thing and did not regret endangering his life.

"The twins, for all they joke and tease, carry a deep and heavy burden of guilt over what happened to their mother and my parents." explained Estel when he had come to the conclusion of his stories. A brisk north wind ruffled their hair and the horses tossed their heads impatiently. "They blame themselves for not being there. In loving arrogance, they believe they should have been able to stop it. They cannot bear to lose another that they feel is under their protection. They did not mean to become so angry, or to make you feel shy of them."

"I know." Emily had replied softly, looking down at the ground passing beneath her, "I just don't want them to be mad at me again. I felt so small and dumb when they started lecturing me."

Estel smiled with amused understanding. "Yes, I also feel small and foolish when they lecture me, and believe me it does still happen from time to time. However you can rest assured of two things, Emily. One is that they feel the same way when being lectured by Glorfindel or Ada. The second is that if they became angry, it is a sure sign that they love you as their own sister. And when a son of Elrond adopts another as a sibling and charge, he does everything in his power to ensure their well-being. This includes your happiness, which is why they have been anxious to set things right with you. They know their mistake and I doubt such a thing will happen again...without cause, mind you. I have done many foolish things and deserved every bit of disappointment and anger from them. They say I have a thick skull." His smile became rueful which made Emily grin. The words settled in Emily's mind and shortly took root in her heart, growing into a deeper understanding and forgiveness of the twins. Her walls began to crumble soon after.

The other thing that helped to snap her out of her shy mindset and encourage her back on track was the never-ending stream of amusing pranks. The twins seemed to be on the receiving end of them the majority of the time.

As you already well know, the truth of the matter is that Emily had been taking a very long time to settle into her temporary home, which caused her to often feel anxious and self-conscious. But like with any new thing, a person eventually becomes comfortable with it. After settling in, one begins to act more like themselves because they feel at liberty to do so. For Emily, it was the current trend of mischief that finally made her feel at home and like she was a part of the family. It wasn't until she found a very welcome, yet bizarre surprise in her bathroom that she decided that she really did enjoy the pranks an enormous amount (more so that she already had).

Let us start at the beginning of that day. It was now the third day after the incident with the twins.

Returning to her room after another ridiculously early lesson with Estel, Emily meandered back through the garden paths, watching the remaining leaves blow off the trees and swirl about in front of her.

It was the coldest day yet since her arrival and Emily had found herself fussed over by Lirel that morning. The good elven lady had fretted about how sensitive humans were to the cold and insisted that Emily bundle up as though she was a small child. Once out of sight from her motherly caretaker, Emily had immediately removed several layers until she was comfortable, though she was grateful for the heavier clothing later when she had been out longer in the blustery world. On top of that, the lesson with Estel had been wetter and muddier than she had believed possible for just learning how to read tracks. Somehow she had managed to get mud in her hair, her ears and all over the rest of her, much to Estel's amusement. She was headed to try and clean up a bit before continuing with her day's activities.

It was almost sad to see the beautiful gardens looking so lifeless. Between that sight and the fierce bitter wind, the soggy Emily felt the melancholy seep into her bones with a deep heaviness.

_Feels like home…I wonder how much time has passed for them, not too long I hope. It was supposed to snow at the end of the week back home, I wonder if it will snow soon here?_

Sighing heavily, she scuffed the ground with her foot.

_Fifteen days, that's how long I've been here now and I'm still not sure what it is I'm supposed to be doing. What 'task' am I meant to accomplish? _

"Ah, so lovely to see that there is at least one remaining autumn flower left out here today! But why does she look so sad?"

Looking round quickly, Emily saw Derfel standing not far away with a pleasant grin on his attractive young face. The dark mood which moments earlier had hung over Emily lifted swiftly and was replaced with a giddy schoolgirl feeling. Returning his smile warmly, she walked back to join him.

"Hello, Derfel!" she said, very pleased to see him again. "How are you today? Has the wound been healing alright?"

He bowed slightly as she approached and then replied, "I fare very well today, my lady. The wound is healing, although it still twinges now and then. And how do you fare? I couldn't help but notice that you looked sad. Is there anything I can do to help?"

Flushing a little at his concern, Emily brushed her wild hair back from her face self consciously and then froze when she realize she was still a muddy mess and must look awful. Her cheeks heated up and she gave a nervous laugh.

"Oh, well I'm really alright. I was just thinking about home, you see. I'm a long way from it and…miss it."

"It's hard to be parted from one's home. I understand the longing to be with those I love." The young man replied, a tone of pain mixed into one of understanding. Emily felt her heart stir with empathy, recognizing the tone of voice he used and reaching out to the pain instinctually.

"How long have you been parted from them? Your loved ones, I mean."

"Nearly four years now." Said Derfel grimly. "I had to leave to find work. My family is large, lives on a farm near the foot hills. We lost my father in a raid. My mother and two brothers remain there still along with my four sisters, but there isn't enough opportunity to feed and care for everyone, so I left to earn money and send it back to them."

"Four years. I can't even imagine. I'm sorry." Emily felt the heaviness in his words and the pain of having to leave.

Derfel forced a small smile and nodded. "It is but a small price to pay for ensuring my family is well cared for. But enough about me, please, tell me about yourself! Where do you come from?"

"It's…hard to explain. I doubt you've ever heard of it really. I-"

"-Emily!" just then the twins came bounding down the path.

"There you are, _penneth!"_ said Elrohir. "Glorfindel wants to speak with you when you have cleaned up. Goodness, I can see now why he said to wait until after you've washed. What did Estel make you do this morning, jump in mud puddles? Oh, hello young master Derfel."

"My lords." Said Derfel politely. There was an odd moment of silence as the three males just stared at each other. It was like they were all frozen in place, engaged in a silent conversation.

The twins regarded the young human with a look that didn't seem too threatening, except for a soft dangerous light flickering in their eyes. Derfel remained respectful and calm, but then became mildly fidgety after a bit. Emily on the other hand was of two emotions. One of annoyance over her walk with this nice boy being interrupted, and the other was confusion about the non-verbal conversation taking place.

Clearing her throat slightly, Emily announced cheerily, "Shall we continue walking? It's a bit cool just standing here."

Just like that, they snapped out of it and resumed walking as though nothing had happened.

By the time Emily said goodbye to Derfel and headed to her room, she was still puzzling over the exchange. Still very wet and very muddy, squishing with each step she took, she entered her room. Knowing there was no hope of just changing clothes, she tiptoed gingerly to the bathroom, trying hard not to drip mud as she went. A bath was a must.

She opened her door and then gave a surprised shriek.

Near by, the culprit of the prank waited like a ghost in the shadows, unnoticed by anyone and listening intently for the girl's reaction. The prankster smiled in satisfaction when Emily's voice carried through the air.

"Braigon! What?" came the loud baffled exclamation. "Why are you in my bathroom, you nutty pony!?"

The pony just swished his tail and looked at her smugly. Emily stared back at the beast, amazed that he had fit in the small room, and even more confused as to how he ended up there with the door closed behind him. He flicked his ears at her questioningly and then grew bored with her shocked state. Causally he turned his head, took a large bar of soap in his teeth and proceed to chew on it.

"DON'T YOU EAT THAT!" the girl squawked, hurriedly taking the soap away. "You'll make yourself sick, dummy. Come on, we need to get you out of here before someone notices!"

With a sign of resignation the pony followed her out, leaving a clear view of the damage done to the room behind him. A distinct smell wafted out.

"AHHH! NO! Braigon!" Emily choked out in a half-yell, staring in horror at the treasure left behind. Then she stared laughing hysterically at the absurdity of the whole thing. "WHY! Why did you have to poop in the bathtub!? Seriously!? The toilet was right there!"

Turning to face the pony again, she found he was already making his escape out into the hall, but had stopped near the door to investigate a pot of flowers, teeth inches from snatching up the most beautiful blossom.

"Oh no you don't!" she growled, racing across the room after the pony. He squealed in delight at the prospect of a game and then took of through the halls, scattering the twins in his wake and eliciting a startled cry from each of them. Emily watched him go, shaking her head and wondering what she should do.

"Emily?" asked Elladan. He turned back to her slowly, still registering what had just happened. Carefully, both twins watched her closely and tried to gauge how high she had those walls of hers. To their relief, neither could sense even the slightest presence of the barrier Emily had lately been holding unconsciously between herself and them.

They smiled widely and then waltzed towards her, deciding it was high time they all started acting normal again.

"Care to explain why a pony just came tearing out of your room, _penneth_? Don't tell me you've been hiding them in there and having tea parties!" teased Elrohir.

Shooting them both with a saucy look Emily said with no little suspicion, "Very funny. Do you know how he got into my room? Because if you had something to do with it, you can clean up the mess he left behind!"

"Nay! We had nothing to do with that!" said Elrohir confidently. But Emily wasn't convinced in the slightest and it was written all over her face.

Elladan rolled his eyes good-naturedly and then dropped an arm around her shoulders in what was becoming a customary fashion for them.

"Emily, Emily, Emily." he said lightly while shaking his head in mock disapproval, "One would think you don't trust us! But contrary to what you might believe, we elves do not ordinarily start a prank war without good reason, nor do we target the innocent. It is not some random venture in which someone just strikes at will when he or she feels like it! Well...not often anyway…"

"Indeed! It's part of the elven code of honour!" Elrohir said, taking up the topic with fervour. "Unless one has been pranked in retaliation for something and they know who did it and why, those who have been pranked cannot simply prank at random in hopes that they will eventually get their offender! They must discover their attacker's identity first!"

Narrowing her eyes, Emily furrowed her brow in concentration.

"So let me get this straight...elves don't prank each other unless they know who pranked them in the first place? And even then, that person who pranked them is only doing it out of retaliation for something else their target had done to them?"

"Yes, retaliation usually for a joke at their expense, or in response to a disagreement." said Elladan. "The honourable way to settle any dispute would be friendly combat, polite conversation or harmless pranking. The more mischievous elves find pranking to be most agreeable. Of course it can go on for centuries and never end until the ruler of the realm orders it to stop."

"Quite often there are innocent bystanders brought into the war ," added Elrohir, "and that can really complicate things. The rules say that innocent bystanders can target whom ever they choice to prank in response to being victim. So things can get confusing quickly and before long people have forgotten who started it all and why."

"Right...so why have I been pranked then? And how do I know if I was an innocent bystander or not?" said Emily, still trying to wrap her head around the rules that the elves had about pranking each other and when they were allow to do it. A small part of her suspected that the twins could be making it up and she made mental note to ask Legolas and Estel about it later.

_Scratch that, they could be in on it…I'll ask Lirel. She won't mislead me._

"Oh, that was most definitely intended for you. There is not mistaking that! However, it's difficult to say why you've been pranked. Have you gotten on someone's bad side, in such a way that you deserved this?" asked Elrohir, "Because it is hard to imagine that it would be a very long list of people, therefore easy to narrow down who it was."

"Unlike us - our list of suspects is very long seeing as we have...made a few 'enemies' over the long years." added Elladan with a small grimace. It appeared to bother him greatly that he didn't know who kept besting the pair of them.

"That is a problem with being an elf," Elrohir agreed with his brother shaking his head regretfully, "Our histories are so long, and we seldom ever forget an ill deed done to us. No prank left forgotten."

"So who would have the most cause to torment you so?" asked Emily, walking with them outside and leading them aimlessly through the garden paths.

"Everyone we have ever spent more than a week with!" they laughed.

After giggling for a moment, Emily said in a rather matter-of-fact voice, "Well, I have no sympathy for you. Frankly, it's been nice to see you two getting what you deserve. It's very entertaining!"

"Oh is it now?" said Elrohir with raised eyebrows.

"Yup!" nodded Emily with a wickedly sweet smile. The twins raised their eyebrows in unison, clearly mildly surprised at her challenging manner.

"Careful there, _penneth._ You do not want to get on the wrong side of this war…" warned Elrohir after exchanging a knowing look with his brother. "We have been very kind to you in these things thus far, and so you have no idea what we are capable of should we be pushed into it."

The girl just snorted, then with big innocent brown eyes and a sweet voice said, "Yeah right! You wouldn't be mean to me. You promised to take care of me! It wouldn't be very honourable to go back on your word now, would it? After all, I'm innocent! You on the other hand aren't, so therefore you deserve being bested."

The laughed knowingly, not at all moved by her puppy eyes.

"You are very nearly asking for it now, Emily. Do not think you can manipulate us into leaving you alone by being adorable." Elladan said with a wicked gleam in his grey eyes. Her certainty faltered and she her sweet smile slid into a nervous one and she suddenly regretted egging them on with her sauciness. "I will only say this once. Do not push us to far, or we may find a good reason to retaliate against you…"

"But I haven't done anything to you…what about your code of honour." She asked hurriedly, not liking the plotting look on each of their faces as the observed their young friend. She never got to hear their answer to the question however because just then Lirel appeared. She was livid and proceeded to attack the twins with questions, demanding to know why ponies were running loose through the halls of Imlardis.

Apparently Erestor had also been victim of a visit from ponies in his library, one of them even wearing spectacles and appearing to 'read' from a large old book in a glass case. According to the word going around, the prime suspects were the twins. Witnesses reported seeing them in various incriminating locations at certain times and there were many other clues as well that pointed straight to them. Popular belief was that they were pranking themselves to avoid suspicion, even training Braigon to act like he disliked the twins so they would be off the hook when they brought him into the house. Emily found this to be a very hysterical idea and had to bite her cheeks from laughing at their meek faces as Lirel reprimanded them severely.

It got funnier when Glorfindel showed up and joined in the scolding, accusing them of leaving a chicken in the armour house which had laid an egg in his boots. And nothing the twins could say convinced either elf of their innocence. By the time the inquisition was over, Glorfindel had demanded that Elrohir come and clean up the mess in the library from the ponies and clean his boots, and Elladan was sternly told to report to Lirel in order to be put to work on the other damages done. Glorfindel justified his actions for punishing them by saying it was for good measure since there was bound to be something he had missed punishing them for in the past. And besides, there was great evidence that it was them committing the crimes.

As Elrohir was dragged away with the golden haired warrior, Lirel was more generous with Elladan and told him to report to her in a few minutes as there were things she had to accomplish first. This gave him time alone with the still snickering Emily who had found the whole thing very amusing, especially since she was fairly certain it wasn't the twins who were to blame and that somehow the prankster had framed them brilliantly for it.

"And what about you Emily, do you know anything about this?" Elladan rounded on her suddenly as the others disappeared, causing the girl to gasp a little and bit her lip in order to hold in the giggles bubbling up in her chest.

"Nope!" she said as seriously as possible. Elladan looked suspicious.

"Then why are you laughing, hmmm?" he asked, stepping towards her with narrowed eyes, "You seem awfully guilty and so sure of yourself today. You seem to get along very well with that dratted pony of yours, and you have been spending enough time with Legolas to have come up with a plan such as this between the two of you."

"I really wish I could take credit for all this, because who ever did it was a genius! Look at you, being put to work! What a shame I can't help. And I don't know a thing that could help you figure out who is behind it all." said Emily grinning.

The elf still looked unconvinced and took another threatening step towards the girl, who was now giggling and protesting at the same time.

"I think you are being too smug for your own good, _penneth_. Perhaps I should toss you in a fountain for good measure, just in case. After all, if Glorfindel sees fit to punish myself and Elrohir just for good measure, why should it not be that way for you? And I'm not convinced you don't know anything…"

"I really don't know! Elladan?-" she let out a stifled squeal as he suddenly lunged for her. He caught her shoulders, but was stayed from going any further in his misplaced revenge when a cool silky voice sounded from behind them.

"If it is indeed young Emily who is partly responsible for the mishaps occurring these past few days, I would like to have a word with her. Now, if you would be so kind as to leave us, Lord Elladan."

Emily didn't need to peek around Elladan to know who was there. She went a little pale, then looked up at Elladan rather panicked.

"But I honestly don't have anything to do with any of this! How could I?" she whispered to him desperately. The elf regarded her thoughtfully for a second and then smiled fondly, "Do not worry, if you are innocent then you have nothing to fear."

"But you don't even believe me!" she hissed, "You really think he will?!"

Elladan snickered then and released her saying, "I do believe you. And of course I know it wasn't you. That much is certain." With that he abandoned her to the coldness of the elven king. She stood tense, feeling awkward and very anxious. The king strolled towards her until he towered above her, gazing down at her with his piercing eyes and emotionless face. Emily's brown eyes flicked up to met his icy stare and it took less than a second for her to feel shaky and start to babble.

"I-I swear I have had nothing to do with all the pranks being pulled! I couldn't even think up half of what's been pulled, and I'm an awful liar, not to mention really noisy and a terrible planner, so I would get caught immediately if I tried to do anything-" she paused to gulp down a breath of air and noticed her hands were shaking.

"I know." Came to calm reply, which caused Emily to freeze her racing thoughts in confusion and blink stupidly up at Thranduil. He broke his gaze and turned to pace in circles around her like a predator.

"I- What? You do? You believe me?" asked Emily, frantically hoping that he did.

"Of course," he drawled lazily, "After all you are, as you say, a terrible liar."

The girl let out a relieved breath and her shoulders relaxed ever so slightly. Thranduil continued, "But you also are very good at playing the twin's mind games, which you have once again demonstrated by good naturedly irritating them just now...which is why I have decided to recruit you into these delightful little schemes of mine."

He paused a moment in his sweeping stride to glance at his would be accomplice. Emily stared at him in wide-eyed shock and amazement for a moment, feeling that she had not heard him correctly. Silently she mouthed the word 'You?' at him. For a very brief moment his stony mask slipped and Emily watched as a ghost of a smile played across his lips and his eyes sparkled with amusement.

Emily didn't know how to react. Of all the people, of all the elves in Imladris, she never in a thousand years would have suspected the cool, proud and intimidating elven king. And it was all so perfect, for she was certain no one else would suspect either.

The elf raised his eyebrows at her questioningly and Emily realized she was still staring with her mouth slightly open. Hastily she put her hand over her mouth, but found she couldn't look away.

"I'm sorry, it's just- Wow, this is a lot to process..." she said softly.

"Really? Why is that I wonder?" Thranduil replied while resuming his pacing.

"Well you aren't exactly the sort of person I would have expected to be so...devious?" said Emily with some uncertainty as to how the elf would respond. He smirked this time, holding himself tall and proud.

"And what sort of person am I, Emily, that you find it so hard to believe I would do such things?" he asked in a curious sounding voice. Emily immediately fidgeted, wishing she hadn't said anything at all.

He peered down at her expectantly and she bit her lip whilst looking at the ground before quickly squeaking out, "The serious, terribly unimpressed by shenanigans type?"

A soft laugh brought her head back so that she was once more looking up at the towering elf standing before her. She had never seen him so amused, let alone cracking such a large smile. It melted away the stone and ice, causing him to look a great deal kinder and much less frightening.

"Well now, perhaps you are a little right in what you say." he finally said, face pulling back into its mask once more, though not as rigidly as it usually was. "The truth is that I have, in the past, endured many a prank and carryings on from certain individuals. Only now do I feel it high time I repay them. I am patient where these matters are concerned, thus it has been so long since the incidences I am referring to that I suspect they all think I have forgotten my promise to get them back. So far all has gone well, however I require your assistance, or your silence if you do not wish to help..."

Emily couldn't help but feel mischief stirring inside her. She wanted to say yes...but-

"Are you sure I won't just mess things up? Or that no one will be angry with me?" she asked, biting her bottom lip once more.

Thranduil waved his hand dismissively and said, "I am certain you will be perfect, or I would not have asked. As for the outcome of these plans, I highly doubt anyone will be truly angry with you..." he stopped to consider the small girl before him with eyes that softened a little.

"In fact, it would be most difficult to be seriously angered by you." he said softly, almost to himself rather than Emily. Straightening abruptly, his eye flashed with purpose once more as he folded his arms across his chest. "I give you my word that I shall not leave you at anyone's mercy, should you accept."

Nodding slowly, Emily thought about all the teasing, the pranks and fun the twins in particular had at her expense during the journey to Imladris. A slow grin spread across her face and she felt a devious juice flow into her veins.

"What do you want me to do?" she asked slyly, which earned her another rare smile from Thranduil.

**AN: And that's all for now! I will try my best to update quicker than I have been, but I can make no promises. What I can promise is that this story will never be discontinued and you will get to see the ending of it! Your support and encouragement is wonderful and thank you all so much! Have a great week!**


	13. The Interlude

**The Interlude!  
**

**AN: Right, I know what you all must be thinking! 'COME ON PEGASUS! GET WITH THE PROGRAM AND UPDATE!'**

**Well, to be honest, I am still not finished the next chapter. I actually just got a puppy and if any of you have ever tried to house train a new puppy...man...it's hard work. However! She is now taking naps in her crate nicely, so when she is sleeping I take the opportunity to write :) Anyway, enough of my excuses! **

**This is a small peace offering, just something mildly amusing that popped into my head a long time ago, but I haven't really got time to fit it in properly to this story, so we shall call it an interlude! The idea comes from...well, from the fact that there are some issues/facts of life that seem to so often get conveniently forgotten about when people write fanfiction. Especially the 'girl falls into ME' stories. Therefore, this is my take on one of those situations.**

"Lirel!" hissed Emily, successfully getting the elven lady's attention. Lirel returned to Emily's door as the twins disappeared down the stairs.

"Yes my dear, what is it?"

"I have a problem." whispered Emily urgently as she dragged the lady into her room and then quickly closed the door. Lirel looked concerned.

"What is it _penneth_? What's wrong?"

"I have a girl problem. As in female...cycle...time of the month...ah...shoot! I don't know how you deal with this here, or even what you call it!" said Emily, still whispering and going red.

Lirel's eyes widened in understanding and then her merry laugh rang out.

"Oh Emily, it really isn't that complicated. And you could have just said outright what it was." she wrapped a motherly arm around the girls shoulders as she lead her to the bathroom to were the supplies were kept. "I wondered if you wouldn't be needing these things soon."

"Oh no! Was it that bad? I mean, I know I can get moody, but I was trying so hard to keep that under wraps!" moaned Emily. "I hope I wasn't dreadful to deal with..."

Laughing again, Lirel said reassuringly, "No, it wasn't that. You did very well with that. Much more manageable than we elleth's can get. Our cycles can tend to be...more dramatic than a human's. It takes centuries for a female elf to learn how to control her 'moodiness'. You can just image how frightening it can be for the males to be around a young elleth when that time is coming. They often head for the hills or go on long hunting trips rather than risk incurring her wrath by accident."

"Really?" asked Emily, looking a little bug eyed at the idea of the ever so gentle and graceful elven ladies getting worse PMS than she did.

"Absolutely." smiled Lirel. "Now tell me, do you get bad cramps? I can get you something that will help."

The human groaned, "Yes. And I have to train with Legolas, Glorfindel, Estel and the twins today, just like everyday. If I know them, there's no getting out of if it, short of telling them straight up, but I'd rather not do that if I can help it."

"Hmmm, I think perhaps the females of Imladris have left you in the hands of those males for too long. It's high time you start spending more time with us, _penneth._ Beginning today."

And so, in little time Emily found herself curled up in a lovely sitting room with Lirel, laughing and talking about 'girl things'. The other ladies of the house drifted in and out all morning and Emily gradually began becoming more comfortable with the gorgeous elves rather than being intimidated by their beauty. In fact, the more time Emily spent in their company, the more she realized how much she had missed interacting with other females. She had naturally migrated towards Estel, Legolas and the twins initially, since they had been her first friends and she was most comfortable with them, seeking them for security. Then she had begun learning for Glorfindel, riding with Caldir and reading with Erestor, all of whom were male. This took up so much of her time that by the time she began to want female company, she was too shy to seek it out.

But now that things had worked out in such a way that she was able to get to know the ladies better, she was thrilled to pieces to be spending time with them.

She was in the midst of telling Lirel about crocheting when Glorfindel entered the room in search of her.

"There you are, little miss Emily!" he said cheerily. "Estel and I have been looking everywhere for you! You're going to be late for your lesson if you don't hurry."

Staring at Glorfindel, not knowing what to say, Emily turned to Lirel for help. Then elven lady smiled sweetly and simply said, "Emily is unavailable for lessons today Lord Glorfindel. I couldn't help but notice that her education here has not been the most well-rounded and so I've taken it upon myself to even things up. I won't be giving her back for a few days at least."

"You, are taking my pupil from me? Keeping her all to yourself for a few days?" asked Glorfindel in an almost dangerously smiling voice, eyes flashing with challenge. Lirel met his look mildly and merely nodded.

"Nonsense! You'll just have to share her like the rest of us!" he said decidedly, not at all expecting to be further challenged by the elleth. "Emily, you are excused from this mornings lesson, but I expect you to be there for this afternoon. I have something excellent planned! I'm sure you're going to like it!"

In response Emily just curled into herself and whimpered.

"Emily will not be joining you today. Or for the next few days. You may as well go hunting or something." Said Lirel firmly. Glorfindel, not taking the hint, narrowed his eyes and stared the elf lady down. She wasn't the least bit rattled by his stern look and continued with her sewing, never breaking eye contact with him.

"And I'm saying that unless you have a very good reason for not sharing her, that's not happening." said Glorfindel, just as firmly. "Her lessons are of the utmost importance, Lirel! I would think that you could appreciate that. This is to help keep her safe in our world! I took on this responsibility, and I take it very seriously."

Lirel rolled her eyes and then laughed. "Oh alright, since you can't seem to figure it out I'll tell you why. But really Glorfindel, I would have thought someone of your age would have caught on by now! It's Emily's time of month and it's left her feeling very miserable."

"OH!" exclaimed Glorfindel, and then said seriously, "Well why didn't you just say so, Emily? It's not like it's something to be embarrassed about. By all means, take a few days off. Arwen used to have to take a week off."

Grumbling, Emily grabbed a pillow and buried her head under it with a moan of embarrassment, causing both elves to laugh lightly. They weren't bothered in the least by talk of such things.

**AN: And that's that. Hope I didn't weird anyone out to badly. Like I said, it's something that doesn't get written about much, (lol, and I understand why, its a bit daunting to write for.) so I thought I would give it a shot. Anyway, peace out friends!**


	14. Chapter 13

**AN: Alright! Here it is! The long awaited shenanigans! Enjoy! **

**Chapter 13: **

Rain pounded down upon the world outside and wind sent leaves whirling about on the other side of the window. It was a wonderful day for the girl sitting patiently with her nose in one of the last books left on the shelves that was in a language she could read. Due to the weather, she was free from her usual daily schedule which consisted of lessons with Estel in the morning, another with Glorfindel in the afternoon (which often also involved the twins and Thranduil), followed by archery with Legolas. Finally, if she wasn't terribly tired by the time she was finished dinner, she would go for a run or help Caldir with riding ponies. But not today! Today, she was free to do as she pleased. Estel had let her sleep in, then Glorfindel announced that they would have their lesson indoors later when the guards were finished their routine of exercises. And it would be late afternoon before that would happen. Therefore, now was the perfect time to compete the task that Thranduil had set before her not two days earlier during her shocking and rather enlightening interaction with him.

Decidedly, the first and most important key to further bamboozling everyone was to ensure that no connection could be made between Thranduil and Emily. Since it was already agreed that Emily was a terrible liar (and that elves did not tend to encourage such things), the elven king saw fit to keep his young accomplice minimally appraised of his specific plans, and instead make use of her in a more subtle way.

Her tasks were very simple. Firstly, at the appointed times or when prompted by Thranduil, she was to act as a 'distraction' to the target. The means of distraction was up to her and although it was a bit daunting, Emily was actually looking forward to the challenge. The second task was one that Emily already had a lot of practice with. Put mildly, she was asked to taunt the twins (and anyone else she saw fit) with the knowledge that she knew who the prankster was in order to drive them up the wall, for it was revealed that the twins in particular couldn't stand not knowing something.

As Emily waited for her moment to arrive, she could hear her targets coming down the hallway now, arguing intensely in elvish. Hastily she hid her smirk and concentrated on the material in front of her. It was actually a boring book, filled with dry facts about past trade and relations with other peoples of Middle-Earth throughout the years. But, Emily managed to find a small part of it concerning a people called 'hobbits' (or 'halflings') that was very interesting, as well as an enormous amount of information about dwarves. Therefore, looking intently at this part, she was able to be believably absorbed when Elladan and Elrohir entered the library.

They looked miffed about something and lowered their voices as so as they saw they were not alone in the room. Emily had a very good idea of what was bothering them. After all, there was a prankster on the loose, and they didn't know who it was yet.

"Emily, did you see anyone leaving our rooms this morning?" asked Elladan quietly.

She looked up thoughtfully and then shook her head negative.

"Are you certain you did not see Estel or Legolas coming out?" pressed Elrohir. "Carrying a bag of sorts?"

"No, sorry." said Emily, truthfully. "Why?"

"Because someone left a rather ingenious and elaborate trap for us in our room. We very nearly had to leap out the window to avoid the full extent of it!" growled Elrohir. "When I get my hands on the culprit!"

"I told you! It has to be him!" said Elladan insistently.

"No, it cannot be Glorfindel, he was with us all morning on patrol!"

"But it was just like him! And he was acting so smug this morning!"

"Elladan! Would you calm enough to use your head! Really, this whole thing has made a fool of you."

"Better a fool than a grump. You hate this as much as I do! I know you are just itching to find them and have your revenge!"

"Well, I know it was not Glorfindel!"

"Then who, Elrohir the all knowing, was responsible?"

Elrohir just grit his teeth and glared at his brother. Emily on the other hand, saw her chance and allowed for a snort to break loose as she choked back a laugh. Identical looks snapped in her direction, eyebrows raised in question and expressions schooled with mock annoyance at her. She knew by the look in their eyes that they where not truly irritated with her, and decided now was the prefect chance.

"Oh sorry, it's nothing really." snickered Emily as she looked back down and casually turned the page of her book, pretending to be disinterested by their conversation. "I just can't believe you haven't figured it out yet."

"And what is that supposed to mean, hmmm _penneth_? Figured what out?" said Elladan suspiciously.

Shaking her head, Emily continued to scan the page. "Nothing. Nothing at all. Forget I even said anything."

"Do you know who it is?" asked Elrohir with surprise and mild disbelief.

Emily didn't' reply, but gave them a small sideways look accompanied by a tiny smile. There was long silence. Then the twins conversed quickly in elvish. While they spoke, Emily internally held her breath, carefully forcing herself to remain normal so as to keep them from suspecting what she was doing.

"Emily?" said Elladan in a pleasant voice, one that made it clear he wanted something. The twins sat down across from her.

"Yes?" she said, looking up and somehow managing to keep an entirely straight face.

"What do you know?" asked Elladan.

"Of what?" blinked Emily, then her face broke into a sly grin.

Both brothers gave her a mildly unimpressed look, which only made Emily grin more.

"Do you know who it is?" Elrohir asked again.

Emily nodded mutely and then looked out the window. There was a long silence once again and all that was heard was the sound of a quill scratching on parchment and the rain outside.

"Are you going to tell us?" enquired Elladan.

Emily shrugged. Silence again, until finally Elladan couldn't take it anymore.

"Oh come now, Emily! If you do know something, at least share a little bit of information with us! Then you can have the pleasure of helping us get them back!" pleaded Elladan. "After all, you owe it to us for taking such excellent care of you!"

Biting back a laugh, Emily managed to keep a fairly straight face as she considered the request.

"Alright...I suppose I could tell you...maybe some of what I know about the prankster." she said in a reluctant voice, appearing to be rather apprehensive about it all.

The twins nodded and edged forward greedily, faces etched with anticipation of what was about to be revealed. Emily leaned in slowly, making a little show about glancing quickly around the room at the other occupants. In the process, she noted that Thranduil was still there, apparently deeply absorbed in writing a letter. The only other occupant was a female elf that she didn't recognize, but the lady was on her way out of the room.

After mimicking her actions, the elves looked back expectantly. In a low, conspiratorial voice, Emily said quickly, "I can tell you that this individual has an excellent sense of humour, that they keep besting you, and that their name is...not something I can tell you, because I am sworn to secrecy!"

Each lord of Imladris blinked once as they realized the useless information Emily had just given them, and then threw up their hands at the same time and both exclaimed, "EMILY!"

Without the smallest amount of remorse, the girl began to laugh uproariously, making the twins even more irritated.

"You little IMP! And to think we fell for that!" said Elladan, trying to sound peeved, but laughter leaked through his tone as he watched Emily giggle madly. "Ohhhh, you are going to get it! _Penneth_, just you wait!"

Calming enough to speak, Emily looked at them innocently, straining to maintain a straight face and said, "Truly, it pains me to see you both so upset over not being able to figure out who it is, and I wish I could tell you in order to spare myself from your wrath, but I made a promise! You don't really want me to break that promise, do you? I mean, you've always scolded me when I lie. And by making me break my promise, you would be making a liar out of me!"

"You-...no!- You cannot do that-!" babbled Elrohir, pointing at her with wide eyes, then narrowing them dangerously.

"Exactly! I knew you would see it my way!" she said happily, grinning wildly.

"No! That's not what I meant, imp! You-...humph. Do not think I am unaware of what you are trying to do, _penneth_!"

"It has to be Legolas! And she has to be in league with him!" said Elladan decidedly after a moment of considering the smirking girl before him, "Where else would she learn that irritating, smug look and know how to twist things to her advantage!"

Grinning even wider with sparkling eyes, she shrugged and said, "It's called baffle-gab. And I learned it before I came to your world."

Regarding her with still narrowed eyes, the twins remained silent for a while, then Elladan jumped up and broke out with a jittery little dance from foot to foot and whined, "Please, Emily!? Not even just a little hint!?"

Emily was delighted, with eyes lit up and a slightly bemused look on her face at the sight of Elladan behaving like a child (more than usual, that is).

_This is going better than I had hoped for!_

Elrohir, on the other hand, looked at his brother in disgust.

"Really, Elladan! We are not so desperate that we are stooping to begging! Where is your dignity? Hasn't it crossed your mind yet that maybe she doesn't actually know and is just trying to get back at us for tossing her in the fountain this morning?"

"But she does know! I know she knows! You can see it all over her smug little face!" squawked the other. "And if she refuses to tell us peacefully, I say we use another means of persuasion!"

"We can figure it out on our own, brother! Honestly, if she could work it out at her age, we should be able to as well!"

"Are you certain you don't wish to toss her snickering, secret-keeping self into the river? Just for fun?" asked Elladan hopefully. "Or perhaps we could ask Glorfindel to let us take over her training tomorrow...that could be lots of fun!"

"I suppose drowning her a little has a certain appeal to it. Care for a swim Emi-"

The fateful question was cut off by a loud -SLAM- as a hand came down upon a tabletop heavily, accompanied by Thranduil snapping loudly, "Quiet!"

All three involved with the squabble flinched and fell silent instantly. The twins apologized and then soundlessly made for the exit, beckoning for Emily to follow. She hesitated.

"Come on, Emily." Whispered Elladan seriously, "You best come with us."

"I have to put these books back and try to find a new one." she replied softly, then she smirked and added, "Besides, I don't think it's safe to be around either of you right now."

With a mute snicker and shake of their heads, they left her behind in the silence of the library. As quietly as she could, Emily set about picking up the books in order to return them to their places.

"Baffle-gab?"

She looked over her shoulder at Thranduil, who had now risen and was gliding towards her.

"Yup. That's what my mum calls 'little girl logic'." said Emily with a shy smile. "My sister and I have had lots of practice running verbal circles around my poor father and brothers. It's great fun! Although it doesn't work as well on my father anymore. He's gotten wise to it."

"Any good parent would eventually. Especially when one has daughters. It is fortunate that the twin terrors have yet to have children, or that may not have gone as remarkably as it did." replied the king, clasping his hands behind his back, standing tall and looking off towards the door through which Elladan and Elrohir had disappeared.

Feeling the praise behind the dry comment, Emily couldn't help but beam a little with pride and satisfaction that her leader was pleased with her work. She stole another look up at him and was about to say something when he raised his hand quickly for silence, still watching the door.

She waited, not daring to even breath. Then finally he relaxed and turned back to face her.

"There is no need to hold your breath, _penneth_," he said amusedly, "You will only cause someone to wonder why your heart is beating so loudly."

Emily blushed slightly and would have felt more embarrassed if the king hadn't distracted her by continuing on. "At this evening's meal, distract those two away from the table at some point in time, preferably near the end. And take Legolas as well, if you can manage it."

Nodding, Emily asked, "For how long?"

"For as long as you can. Ten minutes should be more than enough time."

"Ok!" she replied gleefully, very pleased with the way things had worked out and more than ready to take on the next challenge.

* * *

Picking through her mashed potatoes, Emily heaved a tiny sigh of mild dejection. She hadn't found the right moment yet, and was growing slightly worried that she might fail in her task. Today at dinner there was a new mix of elves because one of the far boarder patrols had returned. It had included the she-elves in Glorfindel's patrol that Emily had met shortly after she took the tumble into the river many weeks ago. Currently, the twins where entertaining everyone with stories about her training so far, carefully leaving out the part were she outsmarted them on her first day of 'Evade the twins!'. Emily wasn't really sure she liked what was going on, and wished they would stop talking about her. However, she remained silent for the time being and quietly ate her food. She rather suspected they knew that it was bugging her, but were retaliating for earlier.

_Bah. Amateurs! I may be younger by a few thousand years, but I've been around the block enough times to know what you're doing. I ain't the youngest child for nothing! _

A few minutes later, the conversation took a opportunistic turn when the elven ladies teasingly asked Emily how it was that she had such patience to put up with all the harassment. Elladan had answered for her by saying, "Oh, Emily lacks the gumption to truly fight back. She wouldn't dare to try much, and anything she _might_ try is so predictable that she may as well not tried it in the first place, for we would see it coming a mile awa-"

\- Splat-

Elladan froze in mid sentence and then looked at Emily, mashed potatoes stuck to his surprised expression and flakes of it splattered on his brother beside him.

Looking as nonchalant as possible, Emily set her spoon back down and then said with an innocent tone, "Oh, I'm sorry. Didn't you see that coming? Oh dear. You seem to have a little bit of something...there...on your nose there."

There were quiet chuckles from around the table as the twins exchanges a look and Elladan wiped potato from his face with as much dignity as he could muster. When they looked back at Emily, they found her fighting a fit of giggles and looking rather pleased with herself.

"You will be paying for that, _penneth_." said Elladan sweetly.

The girl bit her lips in mock fear and squeaked out, "Uh oh." Her eyes turned pleadingly to Legolas for help.

"Nay, do not look to me!" he laughed, "You started this on your own, and by doing so you have left the protection I offered you when we first met. I cannot help you now."

Making no reply, but increasing the intensity of her puppy dog eyes, Emily continued to try and convince her friend to save her from the ominous twins. The elf shook his head ruefully and then quickly looked away. This did not go unnoticed by Emily, and her sweet look swiftly turned to a glower.

"You have 30 seconds to get away, Emily. I suggest you get moving." Elrohir said, smiling wickedly.

"But!-"

"Run, Emily!" Glorfindel exclaimed cheerfully, to which the human responded by springing into action. She leapt up, knocking over her chair and tearing off down the stairs towards the outdoors below them.

_Lucky it isn't raining anymore, but this is going to be cold! Ohhh...look who it is!_

She passed a shocked looking Derfel on her way and flashed him a rather dazzling smile as she flew by.

Unfortunately, being distracted by Derfel proved to be her undoing, for she failed to notice that Elrohir was leaping off the ledge above her and about to tackle her to the ground.

Seeing him out the corner of her eye, Emily gave a wild shriek of surprise and spun in a dance to the side, barely missing his grasp by inches.

"Going somewhere?" Elrohir growled good-naturedly.

"Yes. Away from you." replied Emily as she quickly put some distance between herself and the elf, careful not to turn her back on him until she was far enough to turn and run. Then, because she just couldn't resist, she grinned and then danced off singing, "Oh, and by the way, I know something you don't!"

Moments later a solid mass knocked into her, eliciting yet another yelp from her. She crashed gently into the soft muddy ground and was quickly captured by her attacker.

She squirmed unsuccessfully and then demanded, "Let me go, you fiendish fiend!"

Elladan merely sat on her and grinned down at her until Elrohir came sauntering up to them.

"OFF! Get off- El'dan. Can't breath, get oooooffffffff!" Emily begged, pushing at him helplessly. The elf got up and then grabbed hold of her wrists as she attempted to make an escape.

"Take her ankles, brother. I hear the river calling her name!" laughed Elladan.

"Oie! No, no, no. I've had enough water for this month, thank-you! No more getting wet for me! Besides, it's such a long way, you don't really want to drag me all the way down there, do you?" Emily pleaded, trying to sound bother serious and pitiful at the same time. But the twins didn't buy it.

"Why, Emily! You do make a good point. It is along way to the river. Why don't we just toss her off over there, Elrohir? It's not that far of a drop, and we know it's deep over there. No harm will come if we do it there!"

"Hmmm, it is a good spot to swim." agreed Elrohir, moving towards the tall, narrow bridge that they were referring to. Emily went very still and gulped.

"Wait. No." Fear flood her and panic filled her voice. "Please, Elladan, Elrohir!"

They stopped instantly, and then released her so she could sit up.

"Ah, yes. That was a foolish thing to suggest wasn't it, _penneth._" said Elladan kindly and with no small amount of reassurance, "Forgive us, in our zeal for revenge we had forgotten your fear of heights."

"It's ok." she said softly, still wide eyed and looking at the bridge. Then she shook herself out of it and rose to her feet slowly. The twins watched with concern, slightly worried they had overly traumatized their young friend. She moved backwards slowly, in the opposite direction of the bridge. Then she continued in an equally quiet voice, "I still know something you don't." And with that she bolted, scampering off with a giggle that caused both brothers to shake their heads, laughing as they chased after her once more.

Despite Emily's fair effort at evading them in such close quarters, they caught her once more in hardly any time at all. This time Elrohir tossed her over his shoulder and marched towards a sizable fountain. Seconds later there was a loud splash followed by Emily's gasp for air, exclamations about how cold the water was, and how they were so mean to her. They just laughed, but not for very long because much to Emily's glee, Legolas and Estel crept up soundlessly and swiftly knocked both twins in next to Emily.

Things spiralled downwards from there. Estel was betrayed by Legolas and wrestled into the fountain, although he somehow managed to take the elf in with him as well. Then, Emily scrambled up a ledge behind Elrohir and jumped on him at just the right moment, causing the twin to lose his balance and go under the water once more. Moments later the girl received a full face of water and had to stop playing in order get the water out of her lungs. In the end the five of them brought the hilarity and water fight into the great dinner hall, soaking elves as they went and causing general mayhem. It ended with Estel and the three elves attacking Glorfindel and giving everyone a decent show of how superior a fighter the warrior was.

By this point Emily was shivering violently and standing to the side, avoiding being drawn into this wild display of terrible table manners. Lord Elrond strode over with a warm, thick blanket and placed it around the girl's shaking shoulders. She smiled up her thanks.

"It would seem my son's are having a bad influence on you." said Elrond, observing her with a scrutinizing brow.

Emily fidgeted, momentarily self-conscious, but then she grinned and answered. "Actually, I think it may have already been too late for me before I ever came to this world."

"Hm. Well, I would be inclined to believe that is entirely possible." agreed Elrond with a kind smile. "But, perhaps if you will take my advice and leave this madness to put on something dry. I do not wish for you to become too chilled."

Grateful to the ruler of Imladris for his concern, yet slightly unwilling to abandon seeing all the fun, Emily hesitated. Then after seeing the mild, yet stern look that Elrond gave her, she remember that she was dealing with a healer, and wasn't likely to win this one. She smiled foolishly and then padded off to her room as instructed.

On her way, she passed Thranduil, who was standing in the shadows near the hallway. She glanced up at him hesitantly on her way past. He didn't look at her, however he did smirk and said very quietly so only she could hear, "Well, this is a pleasant uproar, is it not? I cannot imagine what began it."

"Nah, me neither!" she said almost seriously, then looked back over her shoulder at the pile of flailing limbs and laughing voices. "Must have been some kind of hooligan."

"A cold, wet hooligan." he agreed quietly, turning to peer down at her shivering form with a tiny, yet fond smile. "Best go and get yourself dry. A cup of tea, perhaps, would also be wise."

Smiling wanly, Emily nodded and then huffed slightly as she went on her way. "I'm always getting wet. It's really starting to get old." To which the elven king allowed himself an amused smile as he watched his little friend patter off, leaving wet footprints in her wake.

She wasn't really sure what it was that Thranduil had done this time, but she figured it wouldn't take long to see the affects of it. After a hot bath and change of clothes, Emily was not disappointed in waiting for the results of the prank. Knowing the targets had been the twins once more (the poor elves really must have had a very long list of debts that Thranduil had to settle with them), she wasn't surprised when there was yelling and elvish cursing coming from the other side of the wall. With a happy little hum, she dashed across the room and out into the hallway. In an instant Estel joined her, followed shortly by Legolas, both looking mildly alarmed.

Seconds later, Elladan came tearing out into the hall, covered head to foot in feathers and dripping sticky goo everywhere. Three heads peered around the edge of the door to see where Elrohir was and found that he was tangled up in a heap, barely visible beneath the feathers and mess.

Silence. Then, predictably, Estel, Emily and Legolas began to laugh.

"Quiet, you lot, and come help me!" groaned Elrohir, struggling to get up, but slipping back onto the ground once more. "What did I do to deserve this!"

"What ever it is, I am afraid we likely _do_ deserve it, brother." sighed Elladan. "The question is, still, who is taking their revenge on us?"

He looked pointedly at Emily, who just clasped her hands in front of her and kept humming brightly. Legolas became oddly still and began to watch her closely, listening to the tune intently.

"What is this now? Emily knows something?" asked Estel curiously. Elladan nodded darkly, and gave Emily a mildly grumpy look. She meet it with a sweet, innocent smile, however internally she felt a twinge of worry that the twins were truly becoming angry with her. Elladan rolled his eyes and then playfully growled, "Little imp." Letting her know that all was well between them. Relieved, she happily took up the tune she had been humming once more.

Estel just raised his eyebrows at the exchange, shaking his head at her with a smirk and then wandered over to help Elrohir up, carefully avoiding the mess and telling the elf sternly not to make him regret helping. Elladan waded in as well shortly after, flicking sticky liquid at Emily on the way and getting a satisfying reaction out of her.

"Emily, where did you learn that tune?" Legolas asked her suddenly once they were alone, voice holding an abnormal strain in it.

Borrow furrowed, the girl considered the question. "I...I don't know exactly what it is called, but I know my mum hums it a lot!"

"Your mother." said Legolas in the same strange voice. Emily looked up at him hesitantly, concerned with the way he was acting.

"Yes. Why?"

The blond elf remained silent, just studying the girl before him, obviously troubled. Then the look was gone and he gave a gentle laugh.

"I was just curious is all. You needn't look so worried, you are not in trouble."

Then he ruffled her hair affectionately and disappeared up the stairs to the next floor, leaving her feeling rather confused.

**AN: Oooooo, well that was a mysterious ending wasn't it...Well, that's all for now. Once again, a warm thankyou to all my faithful supporters and reviewers! It really means so much to me and keeps me going! Next chapter is well on it's way :) Hope you have a great week everyone!  
**


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**:

**AN: And here we go again! Not much to say, only thank-you everyone for your continued interest in this story and support :)**

Only hours after Emily had gone to sleep, she was wide awake once more and sitting in the darkened library alone. She felt her heart beat dully as she stared at the wall, lost in her gloomy thoughts. Despite the fact that it had been an excellent day, she was in a very despondent state. She was tired beyond belief, but yet sleep wouldn't find her amidst her tangled musings. It wasn't the nightmares keeping her awake this time, it was the good dreams. The ones about home. The ones in which her world was normal and boring.

Such a simple dream it was, of waking in the morning, being called by her mother to get out of bed and go to school. But every time, right before she made it down the stairs to see her mum, the dream faded into nothingness, leaving behind a dark hole in her mind. Or other times she would be riding with her father, laughing and carrying on over their inside jokes, the ones the her mother never seemed to catch on to, but then the dream would change. Her father would stop being able to hear or see her, and no matter how hard she tried, he never noticed her anymore. But the worst was the dreams of when all her family was together, laughing, teasing and enjoying each other. She would cuddle her cat, play with her dog and dance about the kitchen foolishly with her sister. It was a perfect dream, so real.

But then she would wake and reality would bite into her happiness, consuming her with homesickness.

_Why does it always come at night? I'm fine during the day! And I haven't been homesick since I was an eight year old camper at summer camp...good grief, I am so angsty! But, oh. I just want my mother!_

Struggling to contain the deep aching for her family, she rose and padded quietly through the library. Shivering as her bare feet absorbed the cold from the stone floor she wandered aimlessly, drifting among the shadows with a heavy heart and cold spirit.

The light of the large fire and comfortable looking seats drew her from her isolation. She considered sitting and watching the flame, but then froze just outside the edge of the firelight when she noticed that Thranduil was already there.

It was the first time she had approached him, other than to report to him once at his instruction. The other times he had sought her out, given instructions, and then disappeared mysteriously once more. Since that first encounter in which he recruited her, she had been less worried by him, and found she had even become shyly fond of his presence. Somehow, knowing that there really could be a warm and gentle elf beneath his cool uncaring mask, Emily now felt undeniably safe around him and now wanted his approval more than anything.

She hesitated in the shadows, held motionless by the look on his face as he himself gazed into the flames. It was a soft look, one that melted away every hard line. Emily wondered what he was thinking about and considered joining him, but a moment later, she decided that she would be intruding if she ventured further, thus she took her best quiet step away in order to leave.

"_Penneth_," His calm voice stopped her. "Do not walk in the shadows. Your heart will only become heavier. Come, sit in the light."

Slowly, Emily turned back to the elf and then shuffled into the circle of firelight. He hadn't looked up from the flames yet, and the girl sighed internally with slight frustration. Despite her best efforts, he had still known she was there without looking. What puzzled her more was how he knew she had a heavy heart.

Plopping herself on the couch opposite the elven king, Emily pulled her knees to her chest and rested her chin on them as she also watched the flames. Emily didn't know how long they sat in silence, nor did she know when it was that Thranduil stopped watching the fire and began to study her troubled face instead.

The flames that danced warmly before her eyes helped to unwind the hard tension in her cold heart, drawing out her true emotions and hurts as she strayed through her mind. A tear escaped unexpectedly, but Emily didn't bother to whip it away. Instead, she shivered and held herself tighter as she battled her aching soul.

"Struggling along all alone again, I see." came the elf's casual and almost disinterested voice once more. Emily stiffened defensively, prepared for some kind of mockery over how childish she was being. His next words had the complete opposite effect however, and effectively broke her brittle shell.

"What troubles you, Emily?" he asked with sincere and disarming kindness. "I could feel the heaviness of your spirit from halfway across the room. Why is your heart so sad?"

Her lip quivered and she blinked furiously, trying to keep her tears at bay. "I hate being so angsty all the time."

Thranduil chuckled softly at this before he replied gently. "Indeed. But then I suppose it all depends on how you look at it. You could see it as 'angsty foolishness' or you could accept it as a very real, understandable and acceptable response to the harsh reality of your life right now. I would choice the latter. There is no shame in what you feel Emily, this is not some foolish, childish response. It is natural and good."

_But is it really? How can it be that this is good? I'm a drama queen! I need to be tough. I need to be ok! I should be better than this! Just grow up already, Emily._

He watched her face and noted that a steady stream of tears were now flowing from her avoidant eyes. An ironic smirk pulled at his mouth and he added, "Take this from one who knows well what it is like to want to appear strong, untouchable and, as you are so fond of saying, 'fine'. I still have a great deal of trouble being true to how I feel about things, _penneth._ And it is even harder to seek out those who would be willing to stand by me when I do need them. Such is the nature of pride. I would give much to be as honest with my emotions as you are. Do not scorn them, there in no shame in honesty."

Emily remained quiet, tears spilling over without a sound. Thranduil waited patiently, knowing the girl well enough to recognize now was the time to let her come to him, as it were. Her lips shook as she held back a sob and she took a shaky breath.

"I'm homesick." she whispered in defeat, then buried her head in her knees as she forcibly held in her crying.

Compassion for the child grew in Thranduil's heart in spite of his resolve to remain neutral, and he found himself get up, take his outer cloak and drop it around the girl's cold, shaking frame before sitting beside her. Confused, Emily raised her head and looked at him with big, tearful eyes. Without thinking, Thranduil reached out and cupped her face with one hand to whip some of the tears away with his thumb like he had so often done for his own daughter when she was little. So very long ago that was; long before he had ever lost her.

The comforting gesture and warm kindness in the elven kings eyes broke Emily, causing her to weep quietly, yet uncontrollably in the arms of the last elf she ever thought would have cared that much about her sorrows.

Some say that parenting is like riding a bicycle, and things like comforting a crying child come as naturally as breathing. Thranduil found this to be true, not that he knew what a bicycle was of course, but he did find that he remembered how to sooth the fears and weeping of a child. His cool heart melted further and in those moments he could feel nothing but a tender fatherly affection for the forlorn girl in his care as he held her close.

Eventually, Emily's tears were spent and she ceased crying. Initially, she felt very calm and safe, but uncertainty crept it's way quickly into her mind once more when she realized what a mess she had made of the elven king's clothing from her tears and snot.

Cautiously, she lifted her head from were it had been resting to peek at the damage done. The fine garments were very soiled and wet, much to her shame. She opened her mouth to offer an apology of some kind and was about to pull away from the warm cocoon of comfort when Thranduil spoke.

"It will wash out, _penneth_. You needn't look so worried." he said kindly, then he tightened his hold slightly as he felt her tense, adding sternly, "And don't even think of apologizing, for that would be foolishness. Besides, it would not be the first time I have had such things on my clothing, nor is it the worst. I have, after all raised children of my own, and you would be surprised what an elfling can get all over their parent."

She snickered, relaxing at his words and then found herself settle once more, forgetting that she had meant to pull away. Moments later, they were joined by a fluffy grey kitten. Emily flinched slightly with surprise when it leaped up into her lap, purring loudly and then kneading the material of the cloak as it prepared to curl up. Smiling, she began to run her fingers through the long hair of the cat, enjoying how soft it was, and then rubbed it expertly behind the ears causing the purring to increase.

"He reminds me of my brother's cat." she said quietly, not really meaning to speak out loud. "...And I can't decide if talking about home makes it better or worse."

Then she huffed softly, drawing an unseen smile to Thranduil's face.

"It is difficult to say. However, in my experience, speaking of the things that cause us turmoil can help bring peace." replied the elf, noticing how the cat seemed to calm the child even more and the tension had now completely left her. He also noted that her eyes keep closing and she would shake herself awake every so often with an irritated frown.

"I just wish I knew for certain that I will go home. I mean, I am happy here, but-"

"But it is not home." finished Thranduil with quiet understanding. Emily nodded mutely. Thranduil pondered for several moments before he spoke again.

"I know that Elrond has told you he believes you will be returned home when your purpose here is completed, and I am inclined to trust his opinion on this. But, if it would help to ease your fears, I can promise you that I will personally ensure your return to your world should you begin to find remaining here unbearable."

Emily stirred and then peeked up at the serious face of the elf. "Really?"

"You have my word."

"Thank-you." she whispered, feeling a wave of peace wash over her at the certainty that the elf would undoubtedly keep his word.

They fell into a comfortable silence and for an instant, Emily strayed towards sleep. But then a loud cry followed by some crashes from the rooms above caused her and the kitten to nearly jump out of their skins, wide awake once more.

"What is that?" she whispered worriedly.

Thranduil remained ever calm, looking towards the ceiling and listening. Then he smiled widely.

"Nothing to worry over, _penneth_." he said soothingly, "Glorfindel has just found the live squirrel I left for him in his study."

Slowly, Emily turned her face up so she could see the expression on the elf's face, her own etched with disbelief. Thranduil chuckled then at her astonishment. Relaxing, she shyly settled once more, eyes growing heavy again. But this time, questions snuck into her mind, and she had the courage to ask them.

"I have a question." she said timidly.

"I may have an answer." replied Thranduil.

"Was it you who left Braigon in my room the other day?"

"Who is Braigon?" asked Thranduil in a cool tone which made Emily fidget a little.

"Just the pony that I ride, somehow someone got him into the house without anyone seeing and left him in my room. I just wondered if you had..." she trailed off.

"Had what?"

"Left him in there."

"Left who in where?"

"The pony, in the bathroom."

"What pony."

Emily found herself at a loss for words. She had no idea how to respond. On one hand she had a sneaky suspicion that the elf was teasing her, but on the other hand she could be gravely mistaken and he would soon grow annoyed with her.

"Um..." she said, "I don't know anymore. Never-mind."

Thranduil shook silently with a laugh and then said, "Yes, it was I who put Braigon in your room, and the other ponies in the library."

Blinking, Emily found herself blurt out, "But why?"

"It seemed the appropriate thing to do." he relied smoothly, "After all, you did get away with laughing at my voice when it was that of a mad squirrel. Call it a repayment for your insolence."

"Did the twins do that to you? Is that why they are getting targeted so much? And who dyed Legolas's hair?"

"I did. On both accounts. As for the twins, they have a very long list of things they still need to answer for, all from the last six times they visited my kingdom."

"Ohhh...this could take a while. But wait! What?" Emily suddenly realized what Thranduil had said. "You gave yourself a squirrel voice? And Dyed Legolas's hair!?"

"Yes."

Emily fell silent, struggling to figure out why it would be that the elf had pranked himself and dyed his son's hair green. The first was fairly obvious, since pranking one's self was an excellent way to deter suspicion. The second was less apparent and Emily was at a loss for an explanation.

"He must have done something pretty terrible for you to dye his hair..." said Emily slowly, stifling a small yawn and making Thranduil smile once more. "I can't imagine either of my parents doing something like that, least of all my mum. She'd kill me if I ever dyed my hair." Emily made a face, "She has this weird obsession with the color of it. You should see how she fusses over it! She can't stand it when I let it be 'wild and crazy', as she calls it..."

The elf laughed gently, but otherwise remained silent for a long while, giving no explanation for why he had dyed his son's hair. Emily drifted off soon after, slipping away into a dreamless sleep.

Thranduil looked down at her sleeping face fondly, then brushed her hair back from her forehead gently, admiring the color in the firelight. It was a rich brown with natural highlights of lighter honey brown in it. He could understand why her mother was 'obsessive' about keeping it that color. It was beautiful, although he had his own reasons for being particularly fond of that color.

A now familiar nagging thought entered his mind, teasing and playing at his ability to see reason, but he stubbornly refused to stir up a false hope. That would be foolishness. And yet despite himself, the elf king wondered, not for the last time, just who this young girl really was.

The next morning Emily, sleepy as could be from not getting enough rest, tried very hard to be diligent and attentive to what Glorfindel was telling her about what they would be doing that day. He was going on about her needing to learn how to find her way in the darkness, and how Estel would be training her that evening instead of that morning, and that Thranduil and himself would be giving her a very important lesson in which she would learn to master her fears of-

_Blah blah blah, more things Emily has to learn, what else is new?...ooo look at that!_

Suddenly, she wasn't listening anymore. The big beautiful and fluffy grey cat from the previous evening had easily caught her attention. In this light she could see that it was still very young looking, and being extremely silly. It was having a grand old game of 'There's something attached to my butt and won't let go!', which in other words meant that it was going in rapid circles after it's own tail. Unfortunately the tail had a death grip on it's rear end and wouldn't let go.

A leaf blew off a tree and smacked the kitten in the side of the head, causing it the leap in the air, twisting wildly, and then bounding backwards, tail bushed, back arched and eyes wide with alarm. Emily burst out laughing, alerting Glorfindel to the fact that his pupil was inattentive.

The kitten chased the offending leaf across the porch past the three observers, but was side tracked when the wind moved the silver edging of Thranduil's cloak. Abandoning the leaf, the grey fluff ball instead attacked Thranduil's cloak and feet with great ferocity before springing backwards once more up on it's hind legs, going completely nutty and then tearing off as though all of Mordor was at it's heels.

Thranduil blinked in the direction of the cat and then looked mildly indignant. Apparently cat's have no understanding about how one should treat a great elven lord.

Glorfindel folded his arms and looked sternly at Emily, who was still giggling over the cat.

"Have you been listening to anything that I have been telling you, Emily?"

Emily forced herself to be serious and said impishly, "Yes. Words and things and stuff!"

Her teacher rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"I think you are going to wish that you had been paying attention then, _penneth._" said Glorfindel. "Because today we are going to begin mastering heart stopping fear, the kind of fear you feel in a life or death situation. How do we simulate this, you might ask? By beginning to overcome your fear of heights, starting on that bridge over there, today."

The girl stared at both elves for less than a second before spinning on her heels.

"Nope!" she said very decidedly as she began to march away. "No, no, no, no, no, no."

"Emily! Come back. You haven't even heard how we are going to do it yet!" called Glorfindel with amusement and mild irritation mixed together.

She stopped and faced them once more, folding her arms protectively and struggling to contain the hysterical laugh that was threatening to make it's way up. She knew already that there was likely no way out of it and that if she tried to take off, Glorfindel would hunt her down. It would be funny if she weren't so scared.

"Nope. I don't have to hear what you have to say!" she said. "It will be along the lines of 'Oh, it'll be fine, Emily! Here, jump off this nice high bridge!' No thank-you, been there! Done that! Not again!"

"I am not going to ask you to jump off a bridge, Emily!" laughed Glorfindel. "Come now, _penneth!_ How many times do we have to have this conversation? Do you trust me or not?"

"Sometimes. Currently...I'm not so sure...the Glorfindel style of curing someone of this kind of thing might be pushing them off the bridge a few times until it isn't scary anymore..."

The elf laughed heartily again and then began to walk towards her, making Emily back away quickly. "Come here, _penneth_. I really don't know where you get these outlandish ideas of yours."

"No! You stay away!" cried Emily in panicked voice. "I'm serious this time. I'm not doing this!"

Thranduil laughed this time, drawing their attention to him.

"I told you she wouldn't respond well to your idea, and that you should have tried a different approach." Thranduil told his friend smugly.

Glorfindel glared. "Well if you are so wise and all knowing, you can convince her!"

"Very well. And I shall do so with only two words." said Thranduil confidently. He straightened up and then fixed his gaze on the girl. She became very still, pleading silently with the elf to let her go.

"Emily," he said in a voice calm, yet laced thickly with every bit of authority and command that befitted a king. He spoke with utter confidence that she would obey and his stern eyes compelled her compliance. "Come."

Then he walked away without another word or look.

Glorfindel stood for a moment, watching the disappearing figure thoughtfully, and then he left his pupil as well and followed his friend. Emily remained still, utterly conflicted and fidgety. Two wills struggled for control as she debated heading for the hills and just disobeying the command. Then moments later she found herself running after her two teachers despite her fears. She really couldn't explain why, but something about what just happened made her want to obey and choose to do it on her own.

She caught up and then fell silently into pace beside them, not making eye contact, fear filling her chest. Thranduil smirked at the bemused looked on Glorfindels face and then glanced down at his little friend with approval. He could hear her heart racing from terror, and yet she had chosen to come, and this made him very proud of her. As they neared the small bridge that was to be used for the lesson, Emily slowed, obviously forcing her feet to move with great effort. The three of them stopped not far away from the foot of bridge.

"Now then, Emily," said Glorfindel cheerily, "Here marks the beginning of our lesson."

Emily just stared at her approaching doom with a pale face and wide eyes, looking as though she might cry.

"If you would just look at me a moment please, _penneth_..." he continued gently. She didn't move aside from her quivering limbs and quick, shallow breathing. Glorfindel reached out and carefully took her hand in his, turning her to face him. She clung to him with a grip that was shockingly stronger than he expected, nails biting into his hand slightly.

"Emily, I want you to take a deep breath." said Glorfindel. "We are not going any closer right now. I want you to learn how to calm yourself when you are scared, learn how to focus and think rather than letting fear take control. This is just like when Thranduil joined us that first day, do you remember? Use the same methods I explained then, it's exactly the same, just less scary."

She took a quick shallow breath and held it. Thranduil rolled his eyes slightly at Glorfindel's stab at his being 'so scary'.

Glorfindel smirked and then patiently walked Emily through getting her breathing under control, pretending he hadn't noticed anything from the other elf. It took a while, but at long last, Emily was able to calm down enough to really listen to what she was being told. Shortly after, much to her displeasure, she was moving towards the next stage of the lesson.

This involved walking across the bridge with Glorfindel, standing in the middle, walking short distances between the two elves alone, and generally just spending as much time on the bridge as possible and practicing calming herself.

She greatly detested it.

She hated experiencing that horrible swaying, teetering feeling and getting dizzy if she looked down. She was petrified of falling, having done so before in her life (albeit those two times had been voluntary, at summer camp while under the influence of peer pressure), and she was not in favour of falling from a great height again any time soon. It was incredibly nerve-racking and, in Emily's opinion, the worst lesson that she had ever experienced. However, as terrified as she was of heights, she had to admit that Glorfindel's methods for calming herself done did work very well. Also, eventually the fact that she was in no danger of falling while he was with her did settle into her brain, which allowed for her to come into a shaky state of calmness on the bridge.

This marked the point of the next stage of the lesson.

"Excellent! You are doing very well, _penneth_! I believe that you can do it alone now. If you would be so kind, Thranduil, to wait for her on the other side." Glorfindel decided, smiling merrily. It was a stark contrast to the bleak look Emily was giving the ground. Tears pricked in her eyes, but she remained silent, having spent all her protests, which fell on deaf ears. She moved out slowly a little ways onto the narrow bridge again after the elf king had reached the other side.

Her feet froze the second she realized that she was watching them instead of looking up and ahead of her like she was told to do. The river rushed coldly far below her and the wind gushed suddenly causing her to feel like she would blow off. Wanting it to be over, and unwilling to become paralyzed by the fear that was threatening to crush her throat, Emily moved a few more stiff steps forwards, forgetting to relax and increasing her chances of falling. Her balance wavered with the next gust of wind that seemed to have decided now was a perfect time to pick up and, for a brief moment, she was certain she was going to fall. Panicked, she somehow regained her balance, but was then too terrified to continue on, wanting nothing more than for one of them to come get her.

"You are not going to fall, _penneth_." the elf king said kindly and with complete confidence, "Just keep looking ahead and continue walking. You are doing well, it is not far now."

Emily locked her wide eyes on his, finding a calming strength in them that seemed to help ease her fear. She gathered all her courage and struggled to take another step, unconsciously holding her breath as she did so.

"Breath." Thranduil remained her quietly. She obeyed, and then took the last few steps she needed to take in order to get to the damp earth on the other side.

"Good!" commended Thranduil, smiling down at her shaking form, "Now, turn around."

Emily concentrated on calming herself like they had taught her, and then reluctantly turned around, expecting Glorfindel to be beckoning her back again. He was standing directly behind her, grinning down at the surprised expression on her face.

"There, that wasn't so bad now, was it?" he enquired as he swept her up into a bear hug. "Just that one little stumble, and even then I didn't have to stop you from falling! And you kept going even after that! Very good! I could not be more proud of you, _penneth_!"

"You were there the whole time?" Emily asked faintly, clinging to her teacher tightly and shutting her eyes.

Glorfindel laughed. "Of course I was! You don't think I really would have made you do that alone, do you?"

"But you said I could do it alone!"

"Ah, but did I say you would be doing it alone?"

"You...No...ugh! Glorfindel! I hate it when you do that!" growled Emily, lacking ferocity.

He just laughed more. "That's all for today, _penneth._ We will meet late this afternoon for your defence practice."

"Thank-you!" mumbled Emily as she wandered off to try and unwind.

(Not long after lunch...)

"Lady Emily!"

Emily turned as Derfel came jogging up towards her, smiling brightly. She wasn't at all able to hide her gladness at seeing him again. It was a welcome relief and a distraction from her still tightly wrapped nerves.

"Derfel! It's so good to see you again!" Emily said warmly, "And please, just call me Emily, goodness knows I'm not really much of a lady!"

"Emily. Of course!" he said. "I was wondering if you would do me the honour of taking a walk with me. These past few days have been too miserable to be out and it is such a pleasant day today, probably one of the few that we will have in a long while, since winter is coming."

"I'd love to!" she replied quickly, and with great enthusiasm.

"Excellent!" said Derfel, with he agreeable smile. Then he lowered his voice a bit and continued. "I could not help but notice you have been kept very busy by these elves, and hardly given a moment's rest. I, for one, feel that it would be good to spend some time with someone who is not so far from my own age. I find it both frustrating and rather...lonely spending so much time with creatures who are centuries older, do you not think so? How do you stand to spend so much time with them?"

Emily considered the question and comment seriously. Yes, it was true that there were times when she strongly felt the age difference between herself and her friends, and that now she was with Derfel, she felt a certain relief at being with someone who seemed to fully understand her. But at the same time, she couldn't really say she was lonely around the elves, nor did she ever feel so terribly out of place that it was unbearable. All things considered, she was actually a bit spoiled with how much attention she was getting from everyone there, and she was enjoying playing 'youngest sibling'.

"I don't know," she said, "I understand what you are saying, and yes, there is a monstrous age difference, but I've never felt miserably lonely with the elves. If anything, I seek them out when I feel down. They are very understanding, and a great comfort."

Derfel laughed good-naturedly. "That is well, but I still cannot fathom how you can stand it. Do you not feel as though they are always ordering you about? Making decisions for you as thought they did not believe you capable of making them yourself? We may be younger, even children to them, but we are adults among our people, are we not?"

"I hadn't really thought of it." said Emily slowly. She had forgotten that among humans, she was well on her way to adulthood, and Derfel just on the very brink. No wonder he seemed to mildly resent being told what to do.

"Oh, well that is probably for the best." shrugged Derfel, "I have never been very good at being told what to do, being the oldest child and all."

Emily laughed the said teasingly. "I see - you're one of those people."

"I do believe that it takes one to know one." shot back Derfel with a grin. "But let's not get into that debate, shall we?"

"Agreed. You would probably lose." joked Emily, making the boy laugh brightly.

Derfel was funny, intelligent and filled with charisma. It was pleasantly shocking to Emily how much she found they connected and seemed to understand each other. They walked together for some time, joking (well, lets be honest, Emily was flirting), laughing and carrying on, and talking about their families, likes and dislikes, favourite foods, what their aspirations where and all that other stuff that is always wonderful and important to talk about when you are getting to know a charming young man.

She found out more about his family, all the different siblings he had and many funny stories about all of them. He told her about all the different places he had visited and all about his favourite adventures. And to top it all off, he was sweetly encouraging and supportive when she expressed her hesitations around all the things she was learning from the elves, even stating that from what he could tell, she was braver than he was if she could practice with the Great Elven King of Mirkwood.

It wasn't until Glorfindel came to get Emily for her defence lesson that the two parted ways, and that was many hours later, by which point, Emily was well on her way to becoming more than slightly smitten.

**AN: And that's all for now folks! Next chapter is half-way done, should be up sometime early next week :) Also, check out my short story called _A Winter Song_. Its about Thranduil, set shortly after BOTFA, and gives a wee bit more back ground for this story :) Enjoy! Oh! and also, I'm fixing/updating the first chapter, so take a look at it as well cause i changed a few things. :)  
**


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15:**

**AN: First off, a big thank-you to my mysterious guest reviewer. I usually send a quick message in response to all my reviews but couldn't for you, so here is my thank-you note now! So obviously, I am not a medical student and therefore so things in this chapter (and the next) those of you who do know better will have to suspend your disbelief. lol. And also, it's another universe! So who says what I'm writing can't happen, right? Anyway, without any lame excuses for why this is so late coming, I give the next chapter! Enjoy :)**

The day after her long walk with Derfel, Emily found herself wandering back from the stables, head in the clouds due to another brief encounter with the young man, trying her best to stop humming. They had agreed to meet later and go for another walk, which pleased Emily greatly. She was obviously not at all opposed to the idea.

"Emily. Would you come here a moment, please?"

Stopping at the sound of Estel's voice, Emily side stepped into view of the man. He looked serious. More than usual.

"Ok. What have I done now?" Emily asked slowly, biting the bottom of her lip. Estel smiled slightly and then beckoned her to follow.

"We just wish to speak with you, _penneth._ Come."

_We? Hmmmm...who is we, I wonder. The twins, Legolas? Possibly all in search of information about the prankster? Oh wait, nope. This is the way to Glorfindel's study._

Puzzled, Emily followed Estel inside to find that Glorfindel and Thranduil were also present, and both looking rather serious.

"Ah, good. Sit down please, Emily." said Glorfindel pleasantly. Emily did as she was told, still confused over what this was all about. Estel melted into the shadows and leaned against the wall. Thranduil remained very interested in a plant near by.

After a short silence Glorfindel spoke.

"Emily, I will get right to the point. We have grown concerned with how much time you seem to be spending with the boy, Derfel. He is not an appropriate companion for you to be spending time alone with and therefore, you are to stop seeing him. We do not deem him trustworthy, and in our opinions, he does not have honourable intentions towards you."

"Um, ok...we're just friends..." said Emily flatly, face going a little pink.

"I never suggested otherwise." replied Glorfindel coolly. "But, you must listen to what we are saying; he is not to be trusted and you must stop spending time with him. He is not a suitable 'friend' to have and-."

"I'm sorry, but I don't really think that it's any of your business." Emily said suddenly, her voice carrying a challenging tone. She felt her temper flare unexpectedly and then Derfel's words echoed back to her. _Don't you get tired of them telling you what to do all the time? As though they don't think you are capable of making your own decisions?_

Glorfindel looked at her in surprise. "I beg your pardon? What exactly isn't our business, Emily? You are under our protection, and my instruction. I seem to recall that we agreed on honesty and trust between us! This includes trusting me when I say, stay away from the boy!"

"But you don't even know him! How can you pass such a harsh and decided judgment on someone you don't even know!?" cried Emily incredulously. She stood up, feeling it necessary for making her point.

"That is precisely the point. I do not know this boy, and yet I have perceived enough from observation that he is not to be trusted."

"But that isn't fair!" said Emily. "You can't just decide someone isn't trustworthy without giving them a chance to prove to you otherwise! And you can't decide who I can spend time with!"

"I never said anything about not giving the boy a chance. But I do believe it is fair to be wary of someone whose story doesn't add up and who has a disquieting air about him. Therefore, I would be more contented if you stayed away from him until he proves what his true character is." Glorfindel replied firmly, ignoring her comment about him not having the right to decide who she spent time with.

"So you've just 'decided' that I can't see Derfel, who has a name by the way, all because 'his story doesn't add up'?" Emily's reply came with a biting and sarcastic edge to it, which encouraged Glorfindel's eyes to spark dangerously. "There isn't anything wrong with him! You're all just being over protective! I'm not a child who needs people to pick her friends for her! Oddly enough, I've been doing that myself for a while now! I can take care of myself."

There was a long silence in which all Emily could hear was her own heart beating wildly. As she stared down Glorfindel, jaw locked in stubborn irritation, she nearly faltered and repented right there at the look in his on his face. There was intense frustration and possibly even anger , just as Emily expected, but there was also an awful look of severe disappointment which was almost unbearable to see.

It was then that the composed and oddly un-aloof voice of Thranduil broke the silence. "You proclaim that you are not a child, Emily, and yet you are behaving as one. If you were acting with the slightest amount of maturity that you so often possess, you would be willing to listen to our council. Or have you so quickly forgotten the reason we have been training you to defend yourself? There are many dangers in this world, many that you know nothing of. Not everyone is as they seem. It is unwise to throw aside our concerns so quickly out of affection for a boy you hardly know."

Emily met the elf-king's gaze for a moment, glaring fiercely and feeling angrier than she had felt in a very long time. It wasn't so much what was said, it was the fact that deep in her heart of hearts, she knew they were right, especially Thranduil.

However, pride and obstinacy wouldn't let her give up yet. With a sulky growl she muttered, "By that logic I shouldn't trust any of you either, since I essentially 'hardly know' you as well."

"Emily."

With a single word, Estel caused the girl to flinch and feel the full meaning behind his quiet tone.

She knew what she said wasn't true. She struggled as the force of the single word rebuke washed over her, and Emily found she didn't have the strength to hold on to her anger and look over at Estel at the same time. She knew she couldn't bear what she would see in his face. If she backed down now, it would be as simple as asking more specifically why they didn't trust Derfel. Undoubtedly it would be a sound reason. But still unwilling to admit defeat so soon after putting up such a fuss, Emily allowed her frustration to boil on and she refused to ask the question. Making a loud sound of exasperation, she spun round and tightly exclaimed a very cliché teenage line, "You just don't understand! It's not fair!"

Then she stormed out, ignoring Glorfindel's call for her to remain and flouncing off dramatically. She nearly ran right into a rather urgent looking elven guard who was on his way in, apparently with a pressing matter that required the attention of his superior. Emily stumbled around him without any apology and took off to lock herself in her room.

* * *

After pacing and fuming for a few minutes, Emily felt the strong urge to go for a run. Just a nice long run, and fast; away from her anger and shame. Away from everything that had just happened.

Without a second thought, she changed into clothing more suitable for running, slipped out her door, and then made her way out one of the less frequently used exits. Usually she told someone where she was going when she went out to run the trails, but today in her rebellious spirit, Emily figured _Hey, they're all elves right? Someone is bound to see me go, besides, they said I'm never really alone...then again, maybe if I'm quick I can get away without them noticing. It would be nice to be actually alone for a bit._

And so, Emily left, meeting and seeing no one along the way, then bounding up the trails and sprinting around each bend with vigour. The wind tousled her wild hair out behind her, tangling it even further than it already was. Her legs flew as they carried her forwards, screaming out a protest at being used too quickly and harshly without warming up. She tried not to focus on anything but keeping the rhythm of her feet and breathing, but the argument keep replaying over and over in her head.

Slowly, she felt her frustration give way to a deep shame over the whole exchange; the shame that she had been hiding from. Then, the longer she ran, the more she became slightly bewildered over her behaviour and rather troubled by it. It wasn't exactly like her to get so hot headed, nor was it normal for her to speak like that to people she respected and trusted.

_What is wrong with me? First flirting with Derfel and then defending him like I've known him for ages...to be fair I probably do know him better than any of them do, but still, why did I just blow up like that? I only do that with mum and dad, and even then its fairly rare since they are pretty cool most of the time, just a few weird ideas here and there...I-_

"Emily?"

She slowed completely and stopped. There, sitting on a rock in the moment of sunshine on that cloudy day, was none other than Derfel.

"What are you doing so far out here?" he asked curiously, event though Emily would have thought it was obvious.

"Oh, I...I just got a little mad and decided to blow off some steam...I mean, cool down..." she managed through regaining her breath. Derfel looked confused for a moment as he interpreted what she was saying and then nodded his head in understanding. He stood up and joined her on the path.

"What was making you mad?" he wanted to know.

"Just...things." said Emily lamely, unwilling to tell him that the elves didn't trust him and wanted her to stay away from him. She knew how he felt about them 'deciding things for other people' and since she was already having trouble with that kind of attitude herself, she felt it unwise to feed it. In her heart she knew it wasn't a fair attitude to have about her friends and guardians. In truth, they probably did know best...

_Which leads me to wonder...why don't they trust you, Derfel? And that maybe being alone with you so far from everyone else isn't a very good idea..._

"I should head back. I didn't mean to come this far out." she said suddenly, failing at sounding casual. Derfel didn't seem to notice though.

"Yes," he agreed. "My friends will be looking for me as well, shall we go back together?"

Not wanting to be rude, Emily agreed and follow the boy back down the path towards home.

"Will they be cross with you for taking off like this?" enquired Derfel.

"I suppose so. I wouldn't be surprised if Glorfindel gives me an even bigger lecture about leaving and not telling..." she trailed off, mentally kicking herself for the foolish thing she had just said.

"Then let's take a short cut! We can't have you in trouble!" exclaimed the boy, taking hold of her hand and breaking off from the path, leading into the woods a little ways. It was the wrong way, heading away from Imladris instead of towards it. Emily pulled back.

"Derfel, stop. Let go."

He stopped and looked at her with a bemused, innocent expression. But he did not let go of her hand.

"What's wrong?" he said.

"I don't want to leave the trail, and I actually wasn't done my run. I think maybe we should head back separately." she replied in the best calm voice she could muster. Derfel regarded her a moment with his intense green eyes and then his face filled with regret.

"I'm sorry, Emily. But I can't let you do that. I need you to come with me." he said quietly, almost as though it pained him to say it.

"No. I'm not going with you." blurted Emily, not meaning to sound as scared as she did. Her mind was whirling with panic and all she could think was _I can't believe this is happening! _

"Emily, the elves would do anything to get you back, so I'm sorry, but you fetch too high a ransom price for my partner and I to let you go. And I'll never get another chance like this one! Have you any idea how rich the elves are? Especially Thranduil!" he explained as he grabbed hold of her wrist tightly.

Emily struggled with all of the rush of emotions inside of her, then grasped the strongest one.

Anger.

It overpowered the terror and allowed her to calm down enough to remember she had been taught by one of the best warriors in the valley for how to get out of this exact situation.

"It's nothing personal, and I wish it didn't have to be this way...but-"

"I'm sorry too." said Emily suddenly as she drove her free fist into his nose, followed by a combination of movements that Glorfindel had drilled into her. Surprise was her advantage, for it seemed that Derfel had underestimated how well Emily had learned her lessons.

_Daze him by smacking him on both ears, counter with elbow to right jaw,_ _knee to disable_ _ability to come after you...etc etc...you ass, as if you think you're scarier than Thranduil... _

Derfel crumpled with her final blow to his kneecap and Emily then kicked him across the face for good measure, vaguely surprising herself with her ruthlessness but overall just feeling so spiked full of adrenaline and fury that she didn't care.

Stopping and staring down at his moaning form, she then successfully remembered that she was supposed to run away now and get help. So, away she went, headed back towards the trail with no other thought than "_Find Glorfindel"._

She had made it a decent distance and decided to briefly look over her shoulder. A classic mistake that people make...because when she turned back...

-SMACK-

A blow landed across her face, striking her hard on the cheekbone and making her ears ring. With a cry of surprise and pain, Emily stumbled backwards, dazed by the blow. A hand gripped her wrist roughly and jerked her forwards once more towards her attacker. Out of instinct and habit from her lessons, Emily struck out and twisted sharply away to break free. She miss calculated badly and in her stunned state she forgot to pay full attention to what was going on around her. Had she done so, she would have notice the cruel dagger in the other had of the man.

It grazed her side as she twisted bringing hot pain dancing before her eyes and causing her to cry out. But she was free, if only for for a moment, before she was grabbed by the hair and dragged back again. At the same time, she could see the cold flash of steel as it moved towards her throat.

Instinct told her to panic and terror clutched at. It told her to cry, scream, beg; anything to be let go. But her most recent lesson on the bridge proved to be very effective, and Emily found she could almost hear Glorfindel in her head, talking her through it with blinding quickness.

Breathe. Calm down, focus and do what your body already knows.

Her hands shot up and took hold of the knife hand, stopping it from coming too close, but still close enough that she could use her weight as leverage to twist again and break free. She hadn't had as much practice with this particular tactic, but it didn't matter. It was her only shot.

With a quick instep onto the brute's foot, and a fluid motion with her body, Emily made her move fast, knowing how precious time was.

The next thing she knew, she miraculously was free again and backing away down the trail, facing her assailant.

Verick glowered at her, dirty and wet from head to foot, holding the cruel looking dagger gingerly in his hand. Emily blinked. It looked as though, somehow, she had dislocated his thumb in the process of getting free. But what puzzled her more was why Verick was out in the woods instead of in a cell.

"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be locked up." she said weakly, not overly certain why she was engaging in conversation with her attacker, and fighting every fibre in her body to stop from being crippled by terror.

"You're supposed to be locked up!" he mocked. "You stupid little witch! It was no thanks to you that I was locked up in the first place, and I still would be if Derfel hadn't released me. Luckily he has more love for money than he does for honestly, or for protecting the interests of little girls. And you know, I was intending to go along with his plan to sell you back to those pointed ears, but now I think I shall just kill you; finish what I started all those weeks ago."

Emily kept backing away, like she had been the entire time the man was speaking. He didn't seem to care though and Emily understood why when she saw him raise the dagger back in his other hand swiftly, about to throw it. She had no doubt that his aim was true.

Clutching her bleeding left side and gasping a little with pain, Emily couldn't think. Her head was ringing, thoughts scrambling to find traction. There was nowhere to go. Steep rock ledges lined either side of the narrow path she was standing on and everything was happening too quickly. The last thing she saw was the dagger being released just before she shut her eyes tightly and waited for the impact.

But then suddenly there was a flurry of motion from above her and then she was caught up, wrapped in a tight embrace; shielded from harm. At the same time, there was a -twang- and the sound of the dagger being knocked out of the air by an arrow.

Emily bit back a startled cry as she was locked in a protective cocoon of thick material and strong arms, but she then quickly recognized the sweet woodsy scent on the cloak. Instinctually, Emily allowed her free hand to grab a fist full of the material and stayed frozen where she was, hidden and as close as she could to the warmth of the elf.

From far away, Emily was aware of Glorfindel's angry voice directed at Verick, cutting sharply through the humans' replies. Estel and Legolas were there as well, speaking every so often. But Emily felt too confused and strange to really pay close attention to what was being said. Nothing sounded right, and the light was blurred in places when she tried opening her eyes. She could hear her blood rushing in her ears loudly and vaguely recognized the danger of passing out. She wisely shut her eyes again and accepted the support of the arms holding her close until the rushing sound stopped.

Then, when she felt a bit steadier, she cautiously tested her vision again, focusing on the delicate pattern of the material she was enfolded in, then timidly up at the face of her protector.

She had never seen Thranduil look so concerned as he did then, inspecting her worriedly with his eyes and treating her as though she was made of precious crystal as he gently pushed her away from him. His face went blank when he took in the blood and new bruise forming on her cheek from where Verick had struck her, but soon his eyes became hard and flashed with anger. Then all control over his expression failed when he looked to her side and the saw blood dripping on the ground. Emily saw the control break as he looked with a murderous glare over his shoulder at the unfortunate human, and she was filled with great alarm. Thranduil didn't lose control, and in Emily's already panicked and frightened state, this only added to her anxiety.

He must have felt it, because he turned back to her quickly with the calmest and gentlest look.

"Emily, I want you to go with Estel and Legolas, now. You need to be tended to."

Pain from the wound bit into her hard this time, and Emily finally had a proper look at the damage done. Carefully she moved her sticky hand and peeked at the cut beneath. Somewhere in the back of her mind she was relieved because it didn't look too deep, but it is still a bit of a shock to see one's self injured and bleeding, especially just after being attacked. Therefore, it's pretty understandable that Emily became incredibly light-headed and began to tremble more. Thranduil steadied her, soothing her trepidation the instant he saw panic increase in her eyes.

Estel appeared at her side within seconds of her removing her hand and swiftly put pressure on the wound once more, binding it up with a makeshift bandage. Then Legolas was picking her up without a word, only a stern look that told her there was no arguing about this.

But an argument was the last thing Emily was interested in starting. What was more of a concern to her was what Glorfindel was going to do to Verick. For the first time she could properly see the balrog slayer looming over the mortal like some kind of death incarnate. Verick looked as though he was about to wet himself and had a rather nasty looking bloody face...as though someone had struck him once or twice.

"Legolas, wait, please?" she whispered, eyes glued to the scene unfolding. Legolas hesitated, then stood still, letting her see.

"Thranduil, come and help me teach this creature a lesson he will never forget." Glorfindel called darkly, glaring down coldly at his prey.

Wordlessly, the elf king swept over to tower beside his friend.

"Now then, mortal," said Glorfindel menacingly as he drew out a dagger. "You have only one choice. Fight me, and find out what we do to people who attack our children in this valley."

Verick's eye darted about, looking for a way out. They landed on Emily, and narrowed with hatred causing the girl's insides to freeze. In a flash, he was slammed into a tree truck and held there by his throat.

"Do not, ever, look at her again." hissed Thranduil, face inches away from the human's. Then, just as quickly, the elf released him and stepped away, seemingly fully composed once more.

"Worthless little bi-" whizzed Verick in Emily's direction, but he did not look at her again, nor did he finish he sentence because Glorfindel interrupted.

"Legolas, take Emily and go. I doubt she will want to see this." he said, moving towards the man quickly and making Verick turn white with fear. Emily could see it in his eyes. He was terrified; possibly more terrified than she had been just minutes earlier.

Worry grew in Emily's chest.

This wasn't right. Whatever Glorfindel intended to do, it didn't feel like justice. Glorfindel didn't do things like this. Neither did Thranduil. It upset her terribly. She couldn't let them continue, no matter how much she wanted Verick to pay for his offence.

"No. Stop. Please!" she pleaded with Legolas as he moved off again, struggling against him weakly. The elf complied reluctantly.

Glorfindel was reaching for Verick, his face not even remotely resembling the elf that Emily knew.

"Glorfindel? " Fear flooded Emily's voice. Her tone caused the warrior to flinch and quickly step back. Then the normal Glorfindel turned to her, gentle smile upon his lips and a small spark of regret in his eye.

"Emily." he said, "Do you trust me?"

Emily nodded quickly and vigorously making Glorfindel grin from ear to ear before growing serious once more.

"Then go with Legolas and get looked after, now."

"But- Just don't...don't..." Emily struggled to find words that properly explained what she was afraid of, but her teacher understood perfectly. A look of tender compassion filled his face.

"Trust me." he answered. "Now, Legolas, Estel, get her out of here."

The two obeyed instantly, ignoring Emily's protest and quickly leaving the scene behind.

"It will be alright Emily," soothed Legolas, as they hurried down the path towards the last homely house. "You forget that we know both of them very well, and if there had been any danger of them truly becoming barbaric, we would have stopped them. Glorfindel is good at intimidation and mind games, but he is not cruel. Trust him, and us. It will be well."

"Besides, we need to tend to that wound quickly. The dagger Verick used was a stolen orc dagger from the pile that we had collected during patrol and intended to burn. Derfel must have stolen it for him." said Estel grimly.

"Oh...you mentioned this once a few weeks ago..." murmured Emily wearily as she dropped her head to rest on Legolas's shoulder. "Poison. Greeeeeat, this day just gets better and better..."

"There is a chance this dagger was not poisoned, but we must be swift, just to be sure." replied Estel.

Emily didn't answer. It was getting harder to breath and her side was beginning to sting and itch.

Thankfully, it wasn't long before Estel and Legolas had Emily in the healing wing and Lord Elrond was tending her to. Too tired and shook up to protest or be embarrassed by anything at all, Emily remained silent as she grit her teeth and bore the pain of the wound.

The cut was not terribly deep, as she had suspected, but it was determined that the blade had been poisoned.

"We will need to draw what we can from the wound, Emily." Estel told her gently, knowing how hard she was trying to be brave. "But it is going to be painful. There is only so much we can do to ease this pain. It will not be like it was in the woods when I stitched up your leg. For this, we need you to feel some of it. The wound will stop burning when the poison has been drawn out, but only you can tell us when that happens. Do you understand, _penneth_?"

Emily nodded tiredly, dreading what was to come. She knew it was going to hurt, but she really had no idea how badly. Given that Legolas was asked to help hold her still again, she guessed it was going to be terrible.

"Alright." came Elrond's kind voice. "On three, Emily. One, two, three."

She felt warm water touch her side, and at first there was nothing. Then, pain exploded up her side and into her whole upper body, making her bite down hard on her lips to stop from screaming. There was once that Emily had put hydrogen peroxide on a very infected cut. It had hit her suddenly, stinging and burning away horribly. She had previously thought it was one of the worst experiences of her life. She was now mistaken.

Tears poured from her eyes, and a choked moan slipped through her lips. Shortly after, the pain faded and gave her a chance to catch her breath. She glanced at Elrond, and could tell from his face that they weren't done yet. He waited and then counted again, giving Emily warning before washing the wound again.

Fire exploded again, and Emily was unsuccessful at not crying this time, but to her relief, the pain wasn't quite as long or terrible as the last time. All the same she couldn't stop from whimpering, "Ow, ow, ow." and then trying to squirm away. Legolas and Estel firmly stopped her from escaping, much to her displeasure.

"One more, Emily, and then that should be the worst of it, _penneth._ You are doing admirably well." soothed Elrond, brushing her hair back gently and wiping away a few tears. With a tight nod, Emily indicated reluctantly that she was ready again, deciding she wanted it over as soon as possible. The healer was right, it was the last time that it hurt terribly, and after bathing it a few more times the burning ceased. Then the wound was stitched, and wrapped. Finally, Emily was released, but not before Elrond checked over the other bruises and scrapes she had picked up and forced her to drink a rather dreadful tasting cup of tea that was to help healing and further ease her pain.

"Now, Emily. You must promise me that you will not do anything to tear out those stitches." said Elrond sternly as he helped her to sit up.

She nodded mutely.

"You may walk a bit," he continued, "But if you begin to feel ill or dizzy, I want you to stop immediately. And lastly, if you become nauseous or develope a headache, you are to tell me instantly. Do I make myself very clear?"

"Yes."

"Good." Elrond turned to Legolas as Emily was easing herself onto her feet.

_"If you would be so kind as to watch over her a while, Estel will be needed in arranging for the dispatch of the rangers with the human and also for deciding what is to be done with the boy. Our little friend here is likely to become dizzy and drowsy soon. Let her walk on her own until then, but be prepared for her to need you to carry her in a short time." _

_"Ah, yes. I would imagine it is wiser to let her do this herself until she is properly exhausted. I hear she's feeling a bit stubborn today...But I am equal to her. I would be more than happy to care for her." _agreed Legolas.

Just then, the twins entered the healing wing, dragging a bedraggled Derfel between them. Emily looked at the boy, shocked by his appearance. His face was covered in blood, he was limping badly and there was a sizable bruise across the side of his head.

"What happened to him...what did the twins do to him?" asked Emily, looking from twin to the other. They met her questioning gaze and then glanced down at their captive. Elladan laughed then and said, "It's alright Emily, this pup is just the way we found him. We did nothing more to him than tie him up."

Blinking, Emily open and closed her mouth a few times. "But that means..." she trailed off, unable to believe what she had done.

"Yes, _penneth_." said Thranduil, appearing out of nowhere beside her, making her flinch ever so slightly. "You did do that. And a good thing too. Perhaps now the boy will learn to respect a young lady's wishes and not treat her with such disrespect."

"I didn't know I could do that...that's...kinda scary...he looks awful!" she said slowly, stepping unconsciously closer to the elven king, not taking her eyes off of the battered Derfel.

"I would not worry too much about him, Emily. You have not permanently damaged him, nor does he deserve anything less." said Legolas. "If anything, I am inclined to be proud of you. You demonstrated that you have learned a great deal from your lessons, which is exactly what we had hoped."

Derfel suddenly took a chance, seeing the worry and concern on the girl's face, he was encouraged to try appealing to her more tender hearted side.

"Emily! Please, Emily!" he called.

Elladan grabbed him rather fiercely and growled, "Do not speak to her! You no longer have the right!"

Derfel foolishly ignored the seething elf as he saw that he still had Emily's attention.

"Emily! You must tell them to let me go! No harm would have come to you, I would have made sure of it! It wasn't anything personal! You have to believe me!"

Her previously open and concerned face became blanketed with a rather vacant expression. She observed him with thoughtful brown eyes, then replied softly but clearly enough for everyone to hear, "I'm sorry, Derfel, but your head is so far up your ass right now that I can't understand a word you're saying..."

No sooner did the words leave her mouth did Emily feel everyone's eyes on her. It then occurred to her that perhaps she should have curbed her language a little more than she did. But in reality, she was too exhausted to really care.

Thranduil suddenly had a small mysterious coughing fit, which was likely to cover up his laughter. The twins looked shocked, then utterly delighted and Elrond responded with a mild smile. Legolas leaned down and murmured quietly with a chuckle, "Again with the language, Emily? Where do you come up with these things?"

"Sorta just comes in the spur of the moment..." she whispered back, as she turned away from the boy and began to head gingerly out of the healing wing, not overly certain of where she was going or what to do next. Legolas followed right beside as he had been instructed.

"Emily!" cried Derfel desperately, "Please! You don't understand! I didn't have a choice! It was out of my hands! You have no idea how hard it was...I didn't want to..."

Irritation flared and Emily spun round to face the boy once more. "You know what? Everyone is entitled to be stupid, Derfel, but today you are abusing the privilege. Stop making lame excuses, cause I am really not in the mood to listen to them!" she snapped, glaring at the young man with a look that was worthy of Glorfindel. Derfel dropped his head in submission and then was taken away into the side room by the twins. Elrond followed shortly after, giving Emily a gentle squeeze on her should as he passed.

The second they all disappeared, Emily let out a breath and then said faintly, "Legolas...I'm going to fall over now. Ok? Ok." With that, her legs gave out and she crumpled into her elf friend's arms.

"I think perhaps you've had a bit to much excitement for one day, _penneth_." he said, standing up with her and carrying her out of the healing wing. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his father join them soundlessly, unnoticed by Emily.

"Can today be over yet?" she asked weakly, resting her head tiredly on his shoulder with her eyes closed. "It's been such a bad day. I'm soooo dumb, Legolas - why do I have to be so dumb?"

"You seem to be speaking just fine at the moment. Therefore I wouldn't say that you are dumb." the elf replied lightly. The girl feebly whacked him.

"Not what I meant." she mumbled, fading quickly as Elrond had predicted. Legolas smiled subtly at her annoyance, shaking his head.

"Everything was going great, until I turned into the worst cliché of a teenager ever and decided that I know everything. Then I was horribly rude and I yelled at Glorfindel, Estel and your father, and went for a run without telling anyone, was nearly kidnapped, then almost killed. But then I got poisoned instead! I'm so embarrassed...seriously, what kind of twit does what I did today? And the only reason I can face you is cause you weren't there this morning." she lamented mournfully. "And now everything hurts, and I can't keep my eyes open...what was in that tea anyway?"

"Only good things, Emily; nothing to worry about. Now go to sleep. Perhaps things will seem better when you wake." said Legolas kindly. "I will be close by if you need me, alright?"

"Fine...but I...I need...to...to..."

But she never finished her sentence, and was soon no more than a dead weight in Legolas's arms. He watched her sleeping form with great fondness, noting with pain that her face was still very pale and drawn.

_"That was too close, today."_ he murmured quietly to his father. _"And she may not be free of trials yet. That orc dagger was poisoned, and Lord Elrond is worried he may not have drawn enough out in time. She will become very ill it that is the case..."_

_"Then let us hope that it is not the case."_

If fate would only be that kind to the poor girl.

**An: OOooooooooooo...dun dun dun...**


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16:**

**AN: Ok, so first off...once again I am not a medical student and therefore there are some things in this chapter those of you who do know better will have to suspend your disbelief for. Second, I am very sorry, because to be honest, this chapter is not one of my best (in my opinion), but I'm sick of writing it and want to move on for now. **

**I have been very busy with my summer job and therefore had little time to work on it, and on top of that I haven't been feeling well the past few weeks. Ironic, if you think about it...seeing as Emily isn't feeling well here either, so maybe my not feeling well when I wrote this will add to the realism, idk. Anyway, that's what's up. Hope it's not a terrible let down. Oh, and finally, my usual editor was unable to take a look at this before I posted it, so I apologize for any bad editing :)  
**

From about mid afternoon, on into evening and well into the late night, Emily slept soundly without stirring. In the wee hours of the morning, before the sun rose, she finally woke up.

It was a very odd feeling, and she was quite bleary and confused for sometime as she slowly came to. Gradually, she became aware of what had caused her to wake. She had been having a horrible, dark dream. It had been rocky and cold, with horrible creatures hiding in the shadows. Someone else had been there. She couldn't remember who, but...she had watched them die at the hands of the shadows.

Shivering, she tried shaking herself internally in order to try and find reality once more, for the dream was clinging to her mind like a cobweb.

There were voices in her room...coming from beside the fire place. One whispered angrily in elvish, and the other replied calmly in a classic bored tone. Cautiously, she rolled out of bed, careful of her side, and padded towards the ring of light. As she approached hesitantly, she saw Legolas standing next to his father, looking extremely displeased and frustrated. Thranduil was as cool as ever and un-fazed by the conversation, however when he turned to give Emily a brief nod of encouragement, she saw a glimmer of amusement in his eye, sparkling in the firelight.

"I do believe you are overreacting, my son." drawled the king, switching from elvish for Emily's benefit.

"Overreacting." said the younger elf through gritted teeth. "You dyed my hair green, and you say I am overreacting!?"

"It is washing out nicely though, is it not?" asked Thranduil, regarding Legolas with a bored expression, save the growing twinkle in his eye.

"Never-mind how it is washing out! Why did you do it!?" hissed Legolas.

Thranduil sighed in what could be interpreted as exasperation before saying quietly, "West corridor, Midsummer Festival, 304 years ago."

Legolas blinked and then went pink, right up to the tips of his pointed ears. Emily smirked in amusement, wondering how Legolas had figured it out, what had happened 304 years ago and wishing she felt less lethargic so she could properly appreciate how funny the interaction really was.

"Ah." he said. "In that case, I humbly accept my punishment."

"Hmm, I thought you might." said the king, then turning to the young girl he asked, "Emily, how are you feeling, _penneth_?"

Emily slipped onto the couch that was in front of the fire and then curled into a ball, wincing slightly with pain. "Ok, I think." she replied shyly, feeling no small amount of shame as she remembered her behaviour and the events of the previous day and...or days ago now? It was hard to know what day it was anymore.

She shivered, suddenly feeling very chilled despite the warmth coming from the fire. This was not unnoticed by Thranduil, who quietly unfolded one of the blankets on the back of the couch and draped it over her. She drew it around herself gratefully and timidly gave him a look of thanks. He responded by brushing her tangled hair back from her face and checking her forehead for fever with the back of his hand, then moving away once more. He had detected a mild heat, nothing to be terribly concern over, but all the same he prayed that it wouldn't increase.

Legolas crouched in front of her. "Did we wake you, _penneth_?" he asked earnestly, "I did not mean to raise my voice as loudly as I did."

Emily frowned and shook her head negative. She had only just heard them and couldn't remember hearing him raise his voice.

"No." she said, "Bad dreams...really...weirdly real and dark...don't want to sleep anymore. Can I stay here?"

"It is your room, is it not?" said Thranduil amusedly. "You may do as you wish."

"Right. Then I'm staying here." she said decidedly, unwilling to be alone in the darkness. "How long have I been sleeping?"

"Since the afternoon. It's nearly morning now." replied Legolas, settling in an arm chair just to her left.

"Oh. Good. I thought it wasn't even the same week that...that everything happened." Emily fell silent as she began to try mulling over the events of the previous day, but her mind was too muddled and continued to drift between waking and sleeping.

Thoughts and weird waking dreams swam around her and she quickly became restless. First she was too hot, then too cold and she couldn't seem to get comfortable. Eventually, she settled into a semi peaceful state when Legolas began to tell her stories about his childhood exploits among the enchanting trees of the Great Greenwood. She strayed into sleep and wandered there for sometime before another dark dream crept up on her causing her to jerked free from it with a sharp start.

It was light now, which was disorienting since it had been dark only moments earlier and Emily was certain she hadn't really gone to sleep. Groggily, she raised her head to look around. There was no sign of Thranduil, but she spotted Legolas sitting where he had been when she last saw him and Estel was flopped on his back in front of the fireplace with his eye closed peacefully. At first she thought he was asleep, but he soon spoke, indicating that he was both not asleep and well aware she was awake.

"Good morning, Emily. How are you feeling?" he asked, eyes still closed.

Considering the question, Emily slowly sat up.

_Well, how do I feel...come to think of it...not too great...really cold..._

"I don't know." she mumbled. "Kinda weird...think I'll just...yea..."

She rose to her feet and then shuffled into the bathroom without another word, causing Estel to open his eyes and sit up. He and Legolas exchanged a worried look when they heard what sounded suspiciously like Emily throwing up. About a minute later the door slowly opened and Emily stood leaning on the frame and looking extremely pale.

"...'stel?" she croaked. "I feel really awful...and I just threw up."

The human was on his feet instantly, not needing to tell Legolas to go fetch Elrond, for the elf was already out the door.

"Alright, _penneth_. Perhaps it would be best if we sit you down for a moment." said Estel calmly, walking towards her and reaching out to help her to a sitting position. Emily resisted, shaking her head vigorously.

"No, no. Don't want to sit...takes to much time..."

"Emily, you need to sit down before you fall down." Estel said firmly, but again she refused, clinging to the door frame and staring at the floor with a dazed look in her eye. Elrond swept in not moments later. Chance had it that he had already been on his way to check on her when Legolas met him in the corridor.

The elf healer looked at his patient sharply and then reached out to her, only to be stayed by her motion for him to stay away.

"Emily, what is it?" Elrond asked gently, remaining where he was, but suspecting that he already knew what was wrong judging from how pale and ashen her face was becoming.

She remained frozen, still staring at the floor. Then she whispered, "Uh oh."

Looking up with glassy eyes, Emily said tightly with distress, "Sorry about the floor." and then began to throw up, collapsing to her hands and knees in the process. Not since middle school had she felt so retched. The reaction of the other children had been very embarrassing, as kids often have the tendency to be cruel. Even now after all those years, there was no small degree of mortification in her mind that she was vomiting all over the floor. After all, the toilet was not seven steps behind her, and somehow it hadn't occurred to her to go back to it the second she began to feel sick again.

Gentle hands came around too support her middle, followed by another set that swept back her lose hair and supported her forehead. When she finished, the girl slumped sideways into the comforting arms of one of individuals. She shut her eyes tightly and tears leaked out as the fought to control her shivering. But it wouldn't stop, and neither would her tears.

From far way she heard Elrond speaking soothingly.

"I'm so cold." she whimpered pitifully, huddling in the warmth of the arms holding her. "Why am I so cold..."

"On the contrary, _penneth_. You are burning up with fever, one that has spiked rather quickly. You were only mildly heated when I check on you an hour ago." said quietly Elrond from beside her. "Estel, bring her if you would, please."

Then Emily was being carried, again. If it hadn't been for the fact that Emily was feeling so rotten, she would have began to grew weary of not being allowed to use her own legs. However, as it turns out, it was probably a good thing she didn't try to walk on her own since the sickness was growing rapidly worse.

"Estel?" she whispered as they went along, "What's going to happen?"

She already assumed why she was so ill, and it frightened her. Poison was something she had heard about and knew enough that it was extremely dangerous.

Estel didn't reply for a moment, taking time to consider her question.

"It's difficult to say how bad it will get, _penneth_. But I can promise you that you are in the care of one of the greatest healers in Middle Earth. Whatever happens, you have the best chances of coming through it. I am confident you will be alright in the end."

* * *

The next hours passed miserably for Emily and in that time she threw up more times than she could count, until there was nothing left to give and all that was left were painful dry heaves. Eventually, after several tries, Elrond managed to get one of his bitter medicinal teas into her and it stayed down. She ceased vomiting and grew marginally more comfortable, however her fever did not seem to improve at all.

Poor Emily was so dejected. Everything ached and she seemed to shivered no stop. Her head throbbed with a migraine and the stitches in her side had been opened again from all the throwing up and had to be redone.

All she wanted was her own bed, in her own world, and her own mother or father. Somehow, when one is very ill and away from home, they seem to want their loved ones even more badly than usual, and it is always so much more upsetting when it is impossible for them to come to you. This is how it was for Emily.

* * *

Estel wet the cloth again in the cold herb water and placed it on Emily's forehead once more, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear in the process. He felt his brow crease with worry once more as he noted her fever was not diminishing. If anything, it was growing worse, and that caused him no small amount of concern. She was exhausted and weak from throwing up. As well as that, she was caught in dark nightmares, and increasingly was waking so disoriented that she didn't even recognize them. Only their voices seemed to give her any comfort, and it was debatable how much longer she would be lucid enough to recognize those.

But still, he had faith in his foster father's abilities and confidence in the strength of Emily, for she had a very hearty spirit. It was doubtful that she would ever be able to accept it, should he ever tell her, however it was true that Emily possessed a strong, fierce and stubborn will. It was one that would not easily be over come by the evil of the poison, nor the heat of the fever.

She stirred then, fidgeting restlessly in her semi-sleeping state. Estel wet the cloth again and soothed her quietly, hoping to bring her back from whatever dark place she walked. Her eyes opened briefly and focused on him, then slammed shut once more.

"Estel." Emily said weakly. Estel leaned forwards, smiling a little with relief that she recognized him this time.

"Yes, Emily, I'm right here, _penneth_."

She drew a shuddering breath and kept her eyes tightly shut, moving restlessly once more and flinching at invisible terrors.

"There's something..." she began, then she went very still, listening intently. A moment later he watched her force open her eyes and turned to look just to the left of the door. Estel followed her gaze and had been about to inquire of what she was seeing when suddenly Emily let out a frightened cry as she lurched weakly to the side and would have fallen to the floor had he not caught her.

He gathered her up, calming her with soothing tones

"It-it's by the door!" Emily whimpered, hiding her face from the invisible creature.

"What is by the door, _penneth_?"

"A spider. Really. Big. Spider."

Emily watched the empty spot in horror and cowered against Estel. The man looked where she was staring, knowing she was hallucinating and quickly tried to decide what the best course of action was. His solution walked through the door moments later.

"Where's the spider?" asked Legolas seriously as he strolled in, obviously having heard her with his impeccable elf ears.

"Can't you see it?" asked Emily fuzzily, peeking out from where she had be hiding her face. The elf quickly took note of where she looked fearfully and then he whipped out a dagger swiftly, cutting through the hallucination in one precise motion.

Emily gave a soft gasp and then blinked.

"Is it there now, _penneth_?" the elf asked quietly. She shook her head slowly, glazed eyes wearily finding Legolas's.

"No...it just...vanished...where did it go? I- But it was right there! Wasn't it...?"

"No. It was not there, _penneth_. I would never allow something so foul to reach you. You are safe here." Legolas said gently.

The girl sighed with relief and then went limp as she slip back into the confusion of her delirious mind to be dragged along in the current of dreams.

_"She is growing worse." _said Legolas as he crossed the room to stand beside the bed.

_"Ye_s." Estel confirmed with a defeated sigh.

_"Then it is well that she is here, with us in Imladris, for there is no better place of healing." _replied Legolas confidently, placing a strong hand on the shoulder of his friend. Estel smiled tiredly and gratefully accepted the comforting gesture.

He felt greatly responsible for the condition that Emily was in. They all did, really. It was not a difficult leap to figure out what or where Emily would go do when she took off the previous day. They could have stopped her or gone after her sooner. But instead they allowed themselves to be fooled and distracted by the clever trick of Derfel, thus enabling events to unfold as they had.

_"Do not blame yourself, Estel." _said the elf sternly, voice taking on a tone of ancient wisdom that reminded the man how old his best friend really was. _"We arrived in time. It is useless to fret about would should have been or could have been. Accept what was, and do what you can now."_

Estel made no reply, however a weight lifted from his shoulders, driven away by the truth that the elf spoke. Together they kept watch over Emily, soothing her when she cried out and calling her back to them from the darkness of her mind. After a time, they where joined by the twins which greatly surprised them.

In a very classic sons of Elrond way, the twins had dealt with their helpless worry for Emily by taking off to hunt orcs. However, they hadn't been gone long though, which lead Estel and Legolas to be suspicious that the pair never made it out of the valley before they had turned around and come back to Emily. It was the bravest thing they could have done, since it is harder to face the illness of someone you love than to run off and face evils you can easily destroy.

The four where conversing quietly a few hours later when Emily suddenly began to try and sit up. Elladan hurried pressed her back down gently, telling her not to move, anxiety leaking into his voice.

Emily merely tried wiggle free and put up a fuzz.

"No...but I want it!" she whined sleepily. "I promise I won't text for very long! I just need to text mum and tell her!"

"Tell her what, Emily?" asked Elrohir, curiosity overpowering concern.

"That I know who it is! Oh, and did you know that Legolas has green hair?" she said sleepily as she began to relax again. Legolas self consciously touched his head as Emily continued. "It's like...the color of snot...and I know who did it, but I can't tell or the twins will get me." she trailed off and then ran her hands through her hair as she mumbled, "UGH! What is all over my head? I need...a knife. Need to cut it off...too hot...scissors...scissors would be good..."

She tried to get up again, but was swiftly rendered immobile once more.

"Your so mean." the girl wailed. "I just wanted ice cream and a hair cut! Sheesh! Take a chill pill you big buffoon!"

Elladan blinked at her words and then looked questioningly up at the others.

"Hmm...it would seem Emily gets rude when she is sick...although sleep talking is not abnormal for her..." snickered Elrohir.

* * *

The day wore on into evening, then into the night. For the most part she slept restlessly, waking just enough from time to time for Elrond to administer his medicines. It was not always a simple task for the healer since Emily occasionally refused to co-operate and he would have to get creative. All the same, in spite of the Elrond's best efforts, Emily grew steadily worse until her fever peaked causing her friends waited uneasily for it to fall once more.

From Emily's perspective, things where really not very pleasant or clear at all. She drifted between waking and sleeping for a long while, caught in the fever and never fully certain what was real and what was the dream. Every thing was confusion for her and the only comfort was the consistency of familiar voices walking her through the disordered haze and calling her back from evil dreams. They were her refuge and safety from the darkness.

Lost in yet another realistic dream...she opened her eyes, awakened by her alarm chirping away on her night table.

Wearily, she dragged her self out of bed and then pulled on the first cloths she saw. Jeans, light blue t-shirt and grey cardigan, a fairly typical out fit for going to school. She glanced at the clock. It was just after 7am.

_Just enough time to catch the bus to school...probably should eat something too...on second thought, maybe not. I don't feel so great...ugh, I'm soooo tired._

She shuffled down the stairs to the kitchen, expecting to see her mother making breakfast like she always did, but instead found the house empty and a note on the table. It was from her mother who said she had gone out early to the bush to dig up some flowers and wouldn't be back before she headed to school. With a shrug, Emily grabbed her bag and meandered out the door, stopping to give her three horses kisses on her way past their field.

Then she was on the bus, staring out the window for the long ride to school. The next thing she knew she was at school, laughing with some of her friends and heading to class. Everything felt so normal and peaceful...until she reached the classroom. It was a typical math class, except that Emily was growing increasingly uneasy. She felt like someone was watching her, like she could see them just out of the corner of her eye, but anytime she looked, there was no one there. Every so often she felt as though someone had called her name or that there were voices talking but, once again, when she looked no one was there. It was very eerie. But that wasn't the worst of it.

"Did you finish the assignment ok, Emily?" asked May, a friend she had in the class. "Oh yea, and I guess we have a midterm today too!"

"Assignment? Midterm? Today?!" said Emily, feeling her stress level sky rock. Math was her worst subject, not to mention her teacher was one of the least pleasant in the school. He seemed to have it in for her and went out of his way to 'subtly' pick on her in class. There would be no sympathy from him over missing an assignment and midterm. That was it. She would fail the class and have to take it all over again!

"Yea, don't you remember him telling us last week? And you were here when we got the assignment...hey are you feeling ok? You really don't look so good..." replied May.

Dazedly, Emily reached for her notebook and flipped through it. Sure enough, there was a ten page assignment filled with all kinds of advanced functions, including about fifteen problem solving questions.

_There is no way I can get this done before class...and why does this feel so weird? I feel like there is something else really important that..._

Just then, Mr. Quarters came strutting into the classroom. He was a short man, with gelled hair that was slicked back and obviously thinning. He dropped a box on his desk and said crisply, "Assignments. Now. If they aren't done, you better have a darn good reason or you get zero. Miss. Harris, is there a reason you are not bringing up your assignment like everyone else? Did you not hear me say to bring them up, NOW?"

"I heard you, Mr. Quarters." said Emily, trying to control the dislike that flooded her mouth upon speaking to the man.

"Well then, since your ears are working, perhaps it's your legs. Is there something the matter with them?" he sneered.

"No sir." Emily snapped suddenly, irritation over flowing. "I don't have the assignment done due to personal reasons you needn't know anything about!"

"Boyfriend dump you?" asked Pat, one of the other dislikeable people in the class. "Oh wait. Who would want to date you?"

She ignored him, for at that moment she heard her name called again. It was so clear this time and filled with compelling strength that she began to figure out what it was that she was missing.

Standing slowly, Emily cast a glance through the room.

"This is all wrong..." she murmured. "I had this class last year...I'm in Mrs. Higgs class this year..."

"Speak UP, Miss Harris!" snapped Mr. Quarters. Emily felt her temper spark and her eyes flashed up to met the teachers. Then she laughed.

"This isn't real, you dummy!"

Mr. Quarters' face turned purple with rage, but Emily was already headed out the door.

She stopped in the middle of the deserted hall, looking around and desperately trying to figure out how to get out.

But she couldn't escape.

The lights began to go out, and dark figures emerged from every side. One of them she instantly knew was dangerous. It was a man. Verick, that was his name but she couldn't remember where he was from. And the other figures, she knew them too. She felt she should be able to run to them for safety, but it was all wrong. For some reason they also seemed intent on harming her and this frightened her more than Verick did. They were supposed to be her protectors, not her tormentors!

A wave of heat and pain hit her then, and the building was suddenly on fire, surrounding the grinning males as they stared at her.

_They're going to kill me! I have to get out! Now! _She thought desperately, and began running towards the exit, fighting with the door until she could get it open. A part of her knew there was no hope of escaping from the others. Elves? Yes, that was it. They were elves which meant they were very fast. She wouldn't outrun them.

Abruptly the burning school was gone and she was racing through shadowy woods only her legs weren't working. She couldn't run, no matter how hard she tried she couldn't move fast enough. A hazy fog drew around her, completely immobilizing her with fear.

She tried to yell for help, but it only came as a whispered plea.

The elf figures loomed out of the fog, surrounding her slowly and deliberately. Verick joined them, laughing now and mocking her as she staggered weakly.

"You thought your friends would save you this time? Well, see here. I control them now. There is no stopping them!"

Emily looked wildly from each face, trying frantically to cry out for someone to save her from this nightmare. Suddenly hands caught hold her and she screamed silently as the world went dark.

* * *

"Her fever is beginning to diminish," Elrond said to Thranduil with a sigh of relief as he opened his eyes and removed his hand from Emily's forehead. "But she is still very warm, and I fear her mind is still being tormented by darkness. It is still manipulating her and playing on her fears. She was lost in a particularly unpleasant one just now, but I was able to bring her back, even though she was unaware of my presence there. She should be waking soon."

"Such is the nature of evil." stated Thranduil poetically as he paced back and forth. "I am thankful that she has responded so well to us thus far and that she has not had to walk long in more nightmares such as that one. Is she through the worst of it yet?"

"It is difficult to say. I believe there is a chance she is fighting it off and that she will improve from now on. It is not really the poison, but the antidote that is taking its toll on her. It is not exactly easy on the human body..."

Just then, Emily's eyes opened slowly, looking around cautiously. Elrond was by her side again instantly, a gentle hand brushing her forehead once more.

"Emily?" he said quietly, watching her response closely. Her eyes were glassy and red against her pale face. She met his eyes briefly and then quickly avoided further eye contact. Instead her gaze darted around the room as though she was looking for a way out.

"Something is not right." said Thranduil quietly, observing her behaviour with worry. "She doesn't know where she is, again."

"The fever is still very high, she is likely to disoriented for a while longer." Elrond reminded as he stepped away in hopes of calming his feverish patient like the other times she didn't recognize him. It seemed to help and she relaxed, closing her eyes once more with exhaustion. The elves moved away onto the balcony as Estel arrived. The three of them gathered together so they could speak in hushed tones and not cause the girl distress.

It was then the Emily took her opportunity to lunch out of bed to make her escape.

In Emily's befuddled, fevered mind, she was still lost in the dream and she was being held against her will by people she didn't know or trust. She knew she needed to get back to where she belonged, but she didn't know where that was anymore, or to who she was trying to get back to. She just needed to get away, and that was the only thought in her mind.

Escape. Get away before they kill you.

Stumbling through the doorway, head throbbing and feeling ill, Emily grabbed the frame weakly to steady her wobbly limbs. The 'bad people' keeping her there noticed almost immediately that she was up and were coming quickly after her.

Head swimming, the girl heaved herself forwards into a run, using the wall to support her with one hand as she went. There was a doorway ahead that lead to outside. Emily was convinced all she had to do was get outside and everything would be fine. She would be safe.

Seconds later there was someone very tall blocking her path, calling her name and reaching out to her. Skidding to a stop with a whimper, Emily scrambled away with wide eyed terror, eyes darting around at the growing group of creatures surrounding her. There were five of them now. The same ones from her dream. The three from the room, then two who were identical and had come in through the door she had wanted to run out of.

Emily backed away from them, finding the wall a moment later and realizing she was in a corner. Panic spiked and she began to reach the threshold of hyperventilating.

"Emily, it is all right, no one is going to harm you, _penneth_. Calm down." Her eyes locked onto the one speaking. He looked different from the others, no pointed eyes, grey eyes and he had shorter hair. Somewhere in her aching muddled head, Emily again felt that sense of familiarity about him, and then the others as well. But whether she was familiar because they were to be trusted or not, Emily couldn't say. Warily she stared at him, struggling to determine who he was.

Her body grew weaker and slowly she slide to the floor, cling in vain to the wall with her one hand as she went down and pressing the other to her pounding head as the world went fuzzy for a moment. When it cleared, she saw that the man was moving cautiously closer to her.

Tears gathered quickly and she sobbed out fearfully as she curled into a ball and hiding her face, "No,no,no,no. Please..."

He froze, and the crouched down slowly, watching her closely with concern and patience. Emily heard a shot exchange of words between the creatures and then there was silence.

Hesitantly, she peeked out to see that they had all left except for the man and the tall dark brown haired one, and he stood at a careful distance. The man remained crouched on the floor, palms out towards her in a memorable gesture of peace. Something stirred in her thoughts, fighting to be free from the tangled mess of heat, pain and confusion.

"Neither of us are coming any closer, _penneth_. Just calm yourself, everything will be alright. I promise no one will hurt you. I promise to take care of you, and keep you safe from whatever terrors you face, my dear little friend." the man said quietly.

Hazily, Emily raised her head, studying the man and suddenly feeling hope spark in among her fear. "Es-Estel?" she whispered, uncertain as to what that meant. No sooner did she speak his name, did a sense of reassurance wash over her.

"Yes, _penneth._ I'm right here. Nothing is going to hurt you. Let me come to you." he said, a tone of relief creping into his voice and holding out his hands to her.

Without even knowing why, Emily was suddenly weakly pushing herself up and scrambling to the safety he was offering. Then she began to sob. "Estel, I'm so scared. I don't know where I am, or what's going on, I don't even know who you are or if this is real...but I know that I should, and it scares me so much! I-I can't- do this! I'm so tired...and everything hurts so bad.."

"Shh, shh. You are going to be alright, Emily." Estel murmured as he gathered her up and carried her back to the healing wing, his _ada_ following just behind. "You are very unwell and have a very high fever, that's why your having trouble remembering. It's making you disoriented. Close your eyes and go back to sleep, _penneth_."

"No, no, no." she whimpered childishly, clutching his tunic anxiously. "I can't go back to sleep, Estel. I won't know what's real, and I won't remember you! Or you won't be you, you were going to kill me there...I don't want to go back!"

"You won't be left alone, not even for a second, alright _penneth_? We've been there the whole time, stopping you from straying further into darkness. And I believe you are actually through the worst of it now. I can already tell just from holding you right now that the fever has lessened. It will not be as bad this time and you should begin to feel better."

"Promise I won't be all alone?" she whispered faintly as she began to fade.

"You will not be alone in this fight. I can promise you that. You have not been alone yet." Estel promised. This seemed to satisfy her because she gave in to exhaustion and fell back into a deeper, more settled slumber.

**AN: So there you have it. Only a few chapters till the end of this story...then on to the next part of it/the next one :) Right, ttfn! And please don't be mad for that not so amazing chapter! I tried, really I did, but the creative juices just won't come...*sob* (jk, kinda). Oh well.  
**


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**AN: Hello! Long time no see...well...read? Talk? Idk. Anyway, here I am again after yet another long absence! I am so sorry. I truly am. Anyway, not really sure how good this chapter is either. I'm beginning to have difficulty feeling satisfied with them, which is part of the reason it is taking longer to write them, however, it was time to just post it! So here ya go!**

All was quiet as Emily floated to the surface of waking. For the first time in what felt like ages, she was relatively calm and aware of her surroundings. She was cooler and her head no longer throbbed as though it had been kicked by a horse. Her thoughts were less muddled and she knew where she was. But all the same, considering how much chaos and confusion her mind had been through over the last while, Emily was reluctant to trust her own senses immediately.

Cautiously she opened her eyes and looked around the room, fearing what she might see. To her relief there was nothing terrifying and only one other occupant in the room other than herself. Thranduil stood with his back to her and seemed to be lost in thought, staring at the wall. Still not ready to trust that she was in reality just yet, Emily bit her lower lip and then hesitantly called to the elf as he stirred and began to reach for a glass of wine that stood on the table just in front of him.

"Th-Thranduil?" Emily said. Her voice was raw and quivered with anxiety. She had never addressed him by his name before. It was something she had really just avoided because he was a king and therefore probably should be addressed in a proper fashion. Emily was never sure how she should properly address him, so she always settled for avoiding using any address at all, and that included his name. Often she would wait until he first addressed her.

This was something that the elf king had also noted about Emily, therefore when she spoke he started with surprise, causing his hand to entirely miss the glass he was reaching for and instead knocked it to the floor, shattering the cup and sending the red wine everywhere.

Emily winced, but Thranduil didn't even seem to notice. He was staring at her with a shocked and oddly emotional expression on his face. For a moment Emily wondered if she shouldn't have spoken, but at the look of worry written on her face the elf snapped out of it immediately.

In seconds he was across the room and at her side, bending over her and brushing her hair back in a now familiar manner.

"Am I wake?" she asked fretfully, eyes pleading for him to say yes. "Are you really here?"

"I am here, _penneth_. Sweet Emily, I am right here." he cooed in a very fatherly and un-kingly manner.

She sighed in relief. And closed her eyes. "Good. I'm tired of being places I'm not."

Then, remembering one of her more recent dreams, and the episode of not recognizing any of them, she snapped open her eyes once more and asked, "Just...is Verick..."

"He is gone." said Thranduil quietly. "Two of Estel's rangers departed with him three days ago, and I took the liberty of sending two of my own warriors with them as an added precaution. He is far from here and there is no danger of him harming you again."

Emily relaxed happily since she was still relatively ill and her body was still very tired. However her brain was waking up and becoming more alert. Questions began to spill into her mind and tumbled out of her mouth.

"What's going to happen to him? And how did he get out anyway? What about Derfel? Is he still here? How long have I been out of it? I feel like I've been asleep for ages!"

A bright smile broke over Thranduil's composed face and he laughed outright. Not his usual soft, controlled laugh, but a light merry one that sounded more like Legolas.

"Well, my dear little friend, you do seem to be feeling much better." he said with mirth. "What will happen to the human, well, that remains to be seen and it rests with his king to decide his fate. But, if I am correct, I do not believe he receive a light sentence. As for the boy, he is in a cell. His fate is in the hands of Elrond and Estel; as of yet a decision has not been made. I offered to take him off their hands and send him to my dungeons for several years, but they did not feel that was necessary."

A slow smile slid onto Emily's face, much to the elf's satisfaction. She actually liked the idea of Derfel being held in the dungeons of Thranduil's kingdom.

He continued. "As for how that mortal escaped, you can thank the boy for that. It would seem they were working as a team of bandits before coming to this valley. The boy engineered a rather genius plan for distracting the guards as well as nearly everyone else in the vicinity, sending all them on a wild goose chase and casting suspicion on the other humans in the party that sought refuge here. It was about the time that you stormed out of Glorfindel's study that a great hullabaloo had begun and we were fetched to clear it up. By the time we realized it was all ruse created by the boy, Verick and our sweet Emily were no where to be found."

"How did he cause a distraction?" asked Emily, curious to know what had happened.

"He planted various valuable items from the house in the packs of the others in his group and then 'exposed' it. This started a violent argument between three of humans, which then turned into a small brawl. Then it would seem he paid on of the youngest in the group to lured the guards way from the cells. Having already stolen the keys and the dagger, it was a simple matter of releasing Verick and finding you."

"How did he know where I was?"

"He saw you take off, and seized the opportunity. Luckily one of the guards also saw you leave and reported it to us immediately. We followed not long after, arriving in time to see the tail end of a rather excellent display of skills and then stepped in to keep the mortal from killing you." said Thranduil gently. "Finally, you have been ill close to four days, and have not remotely been close to sleeping for ages. And if I am not mistaken, you still have a fair amount of healing left to do, despite the fact that you are looking much better."

"Yes, that is correct. Your fever is very nearly gone, but you will be feeling the side effects of the medicines and the poison for several more days. You will need a great deal of rest." said Elrond as he entered the room carrying a cup. "But, now that you are awake, I would be glad if you would drink this, Emily."

Emily flashed the healer a small smile of welcome and then eyed the cup with an odd feeling of familiarity and suspicion. For reasons she couldn't explain, she just plain didn't like that cup. It bore an ill feeling of dislike and discomfort on her part.

Thranduil picked up on her uneasiness and expertly smothered a smirk of amusement as he stepped away to allow Elrond beside the bed.

Calmly, the elf held the cup out to Emily, who hesitantly took it and then peered at the contents of the vessel. She sniffed it and then regretted the action for the smell was sharp and bitter, bringing even clearer the sense of familiarity for the brew. Somehow, she knew she didn't like it.

"I would encourage you to drink it quickly, _penneth_." said Elrond patiently. In response, Emily felt an abrupt spike in her rebellious spirit and somewhere in her mind she announced that there was no way she was drinking anything!

Again, her thoughts read plainly in her expression and this time Elrond had to hid a smile by raising his brow and looking at her sternly. Thranduil on the other hand seemed to be in unusually high spirits because he laughed outright once more, and then said, "You are mistaken, Lord Elrond, she does recall the brew. But, perhaps we shall not have to force it down her throat this time round?"

Emily blinked.

"Force it down my throat?" she said. Then, hoping that she hadn't been such a brat while she was ill that such measures had been needed, she flushed red and squeaked, "Wait! What you mean this time? Have I really been that awful!? Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry!"

Elrond laughed then and quickly hushed her, "Peace, all is well. You were not aware of yourself nor aware of what was going on around you. There is nothing to forgive."

"I am not so sure about that." came a voice from the doorway.

Another one join it by saying, "After all, Emily did smack me across the face when all I was doing was trying to keep her from falling out of bed!"

"Hah! She only smacked you, I got an elbow to the jaw for adjusting her blankets!" exclaimed the first voice.

"At least she didn't bite you like some rabid little warg." added a third dryly from further back in the hallway. A moment later the twins entered the room, grinning at the horrified expression on Emily's face. Estel followed with a very amused and knowing look in his eye.

"I did what?" asked Emily weakly in a dismayed tone, struggling to sit up. Elrond quietly helped her so her was resting upright against the pillows.

"Oh, do not worry so, Emily!" laughed Elladan as he sauntered to the foot of the bed and then leaned on the table by the wall. "We do not bare any ill feelings towards you for any of the misery you put us through, nor the scars we have received in the process of nursing you back to health!"

"But I don't remember anything! When did I do all of this!"

"Well, yesterday you smacked me, however the reason why still alludes me. The day before, you mistook poor Elladan for a bad man and elbowed him in the face. Glorfindel found that extremely funny. Ah yes, and just this morning you sunk your teeth in Estel when he was trying to get some water into you...but what does it matter? It is nothing to worry over. We are just please that our sweet little Emily is back." said Elrohir, eyeing her with mirth.

Despite the elf's words, Emily was definitely still fretting.

"I bit you?" she asked Estel, looking as though someone had just run over her puppy.

"Yes, and quite hard too." he replied, glancing down at his right hand and examining the fingers. "You broke the skin on my knuckle and left a bruise."

"But why would I do that!?"

"The same reason that you are probably going to need a little more encouragement to drink that tea, Emily." laughed Elrond, indicating the cup that was still in her hand.

"Oh." she replied, looking mournfully into the cup. "Do I really have to drink this? No other options?"

Elrond shook his head and said lightly, "You must drink it. And do not think that I will not take measures to ensure that you do. It is quite easy, and I have had a fair amount of practice in these past days."

Emily looked the elf in the eye for a moment, weighing out how serious he was.

"Come now, Emily." said Estel pleasantly, "Surely you do not wish to become ill once more?

She made no reply, but instead made a rather reluctant, dread filled face at the cup and then quickly drank it.

It was awful, burning all the way down and making Emily shudder.

"Ah ha, suddenly I understand why I've been making so much trouble." she said dryly between coughs.

Elrond chuckled as he took the empty cup from her. "Yes, I do regret that I cannot make taste any better, _penneth_. I would if I could."

"I believe you! But, wow, that has the same kick as Vodka..."

"What is Vodka, Emily?" asked Estel with interest. The girl clammed up quickly and looked embarrassed.

"Emily?"

She laughed guiltily and then said, "Well...it's hard liquor...and it burns...a lot on the way down."

"You are permitted to drink such things?" asked Thranduil with surprise.

"Uhhhh, yes and no. Mostly no. My brother let me try a little bit of it once because he was drinking it and I was bugging him." replied Emily, then she shuddered again. "And oh my goodness it was awful! I don't understand why he likes it!"

"Sounds like that strange brew the dwarves sometimes enjoy...a good wine is much more agreeable..." muttered Elladan to Elrohir.

"Well," said Elrond, "I can assure you that I have not just given you hard liquor. Unfortunately, I must inform you that you will need to take another dose this evening. Until then, I advice that you rest and regain your strength."

Then seeing the contemplative look that crossed Emily's face, Elrond added sternly, "I must also stress how important it is that you do not push yourself to hard, or tire yourself out. You still have a mild fever, and your side is still healing. I do not want you trying to walk around yet, and you are not to sit up with assistance. Do I make myself clear?"

Emily looked downcast, yet was feeling herself going weaker by the second, therefore she decided to comply with the healer. She nodded meekly.

Elrond softened and then gave her a kind smile. "You will be well again soon enough, Emily, and free to scamper about at you leisure, but until then, you must rest. Now, I shall leave you in the care of my sons. I am sure they will find safe ways to entertain you.." Looking pointedly at his sons, and stressing the word 'safe' Elrond left the room with Thranduil.

* * *

At first everything was fine. Emily slept a lot in the days to that followed, still very weak from her ordeal. Though the knife wound had be fairly shallow, it was still taking time to recover from both the wound and what the poison had done. Elrond had assured her that there would be no lasting damage if he had anything to say about, not even a bad scar. Apparently Elvish healing involved both physical medicines and 'magic' of some description.

Whenever she was awake, it was often the twins there to keep her entertained and to keep an eye on her state of recovery. Lirel was in and out as needed for whenever Emily needed more specific assistance with certain things.

But as Emily recovered and spent more time awake, she found that it became increasingly frustrating not being able or allowed to do anything other than sit in bed and take short, painful walks about her room with assistance. All the same, Emily found that her body would tire faster than her mind, and she quickly grew bothered by dozeing instead of properly sleeping at regular times. This made her very cross.

As time wore on, Emily found herself struggling to keep her temper under control and grew annoyed over all kinds of things that normally wouldn't bother her.

There was nothing new to read, she didn't want to read anymore, she was tired of being in bed, she hated how cheerful the twins where and that they got to be mobile, it was cold and miserable outside more often than not she couldn't even get a nice breath of fresh air, she missed her pony, and most of all...she was just plain grumpy and cross for mostly no reason at all which only made her more angry.

The worst part was feeling trapped in the same room all the time. It was like her moodiness and gloomy negative thoughts lingered in the room with her, stagnant in the air and pressing in on her. The longer she spent in the room, the more she felt the pressure of every self accusation, negative comment and cross thought. And even more frustrating what the fact that she couldn't explain it or put her finger on what it was that was causing it. All she knew was that it was disrupting her ability to find peace.

As well as this, twins soon became one of the things that were irritating Emily, much to her distress, they were the last people she ever wanted to be angry with. But all the same, when one is sick and recovering from being very ill, they feel generally out of sorts thus finding it easy to lash out at the earliest opportunity. Emily knew this to be true in her heart and it wasn't long before she decided to ignore Elrond's instructions about not getting out of bed by herself. She made a break for it. She knew if she didn't, then she would blow up at two of her favourite elves and deeply regret it (not to mention she really wanted to do something and darn it if she wasn't going to get her way when she was irritable!).

Rebellion marched to the forefront of her mind. A plan wove its way through her thoughts in seconds. Soon after the twins left briefly for a meeting with Glorfindel, Emily hauled herself out of bed with determination. She was supposed to be sleeping, but in all honesty, she didn't care. She felt like she was going crazy staring at the same walls for hours on end.

_Cabin fever...irony right? I get sick with a real fever, they fix that and I get a mental one! GREAT! MAYBE I'm just going mental! Maybe I'm actually just a big old spaze and I need to take a chill pill! MAYBE I DON'T KNOW WHAT I NEED AND THATS DRIVING ME NUTS!_

And with these cheering thoughts being played out in her dramatic interior monologue, Emily set off to find some peace.

* * *

Elsewhere in the last homely house, Thranduil was at a writing table near the fireplace in the library. He sat in perfect silence as he studied the letters from his eldest son and chief advisor. The pair of them ruled his kingdom during his absence and handled most issues with little difficulty, however certain matters required his personal attention. Therefore, he sat composing yet another letter that conveyed what his orders were and how he wished them to be carried out.

Taking up his quill once more, the king set about finishing his final instruction on a delicate matter concerning one of their trade partners. A noise from the hallway distracted him, and he paused for a moment, listening.

A small smile stole its way onto his face and he resumed writing, attention still closely focused on the sound of bare-feet pattering quietly and cautiously on the stone floor towards his location. The footsteps hesitated in the shadows of the doorway, and even with his back turned, Thranduil could feel Emily's indecision as she debated disturbing him. He waited patiently, curious to see what she would do, and also equally curious about why she was no longer in her room being entertained by the twins.

Emily's inner debate took some time, and the longer she fidgeted on the threshold, the worse her anxiety became thus making her heart beat faster. The elf's sensitive ears picked up the increase and finally took pity on her, making the decision for her.

"Are you going to stand there all day, Emily? Or are you going to come in."

"Can I come in and hide here? The twins are going to notice I'm gone any moment now..." came the whispered rely.

This intrigued Thranduil, causing him to momentarily abandon his letter and turn to face his young friend. She was still pale and shaky on her feet, obviously not yet ready to be out of bed and walking about on her own. Initially, the king was inclined to refuse and send her back to her bed, but a fierce and determined light shone in her eyes indicating to the elf that this was not best course of action. It would be much more affective and beneficial to have her rest voluntarily on the sofa in front of the fireplace rather than argue with her over returning to her confinement. He waited patiently as she crept further into the room, still uncertain if she was allowed to stay. Thranduil smirked at her expression and then nodded in response to her pleading look that asked if she could stay. Emily brightened and then shuffled in with more confidence.

"And why, may I ask, are you hiding from the twins?" Thranduil asked quietly, fixing her with a neutral look. Emily huffed and then began to pace, struggling with an internal battle of emotion.

"I love the twins, really I do. And I'm very grateful to them for trying to make me feel better...but they are driving me CRAZY! They wont' leave me alone and they don't let me do anything! And I feel bad if I'm grumpy and don't cheer up when they are putting so much effort just for me...which makes me even more mad, which is unreasonable and I'm just generally irritable all the time and I'm going to blow up at them if I don't get away for a bit...and now I've brought my bad mood in here and its awful to be around!" she paused for a breath, then finished by throwing her arms in the air and exclaiming quietly through clenched teeth, "I'm so grumpy and irritable I can't stand even being in the same room as myself! I hate being grumpy, but I am and that's the way it is and I'm tired of trying not to be!"

She deflated suddenly, and sank tiredly onto the couch despondently as she mumbled, "Sorry. I'm so ridiculous. I didn't mean for all that to come out... I was really just going to hide and then go to sleep for a bit..."

Thranduil couldn't stop the fond smile that spread across his as he listened to the girl rant. When she looked up timidly he quickly hid it once more for fear of causing her to feel that he was not taking her seriously.

Regarding her with a thoughtful gaze, Thranduil took his time in replying.

Finally he said seriously, "You are apologizing needlessly again. There is no wonder you are finding yourself more cross and ill tempered then usual. Recovering will take time, and your natural state has been knocked out of harmony from being so ill, so be patient with yourself and give it some time. I think you will find that after a few more days you will feel more like yourself again."

"I hope so..." she said through a yawn. "I just want to stop feeling so rotten all the time."

Curling up and tugging a blanket down, Emily nestled down and then closed her eyes, wishing she hadn't pushed herself so far in order to get a change of scenery and company.

"You will soon enough." assured the elf as turned back to his writing. It was partially interrupted once more by Legolas strolling into the room whistling. Emily sighed and reluctantly opened her eyes, dreading seeing the twins there with their chipper attitudes. Relief was evident in her face when she saw that it was not them.

"Emily! What are you doing down here, _penneth_?" asked Legolas lightly, sitting down and un wrapping a bundle he had brought with him. It appeared he was fletching arrows today.

"Hiding." said Emily guiltily. "I have an attitude problem and the twins keep ruining my good bad mood...and being too positive about life! And just generally being themselves, except that I feel like it's permanently early in the morning and they've woken me up with their wake up song...which is only annoying in the morning...I don't think any of that made very much sense did it..."

Legolas nodded understandingly and said, "Truly, there is nothing worse than when someone upsets a perfectly bad mood. I do sympathise with you_, penneth_. I also find it extremely frustrating when I am in a right foul humour and someone sabotages it."

Emily met his amused eyes and then fought back a rueful smile, feeling foolish.

"Don't make me laugh." she said, trying to sound sulky. "I came down here to not laugh, so you have to not do that!"

Thranduil bit back a smile, and purposely refused to meet the look his son was trying to give him.

"I promise you, Emily," said Legolas, mock sombre with his hand on his chest, "I was serious and not trying to make you laugh!". Emily grinned then and curled back into her blankets, lazily watching Legolas work and letting her mind wander.

Gradually she drifted off and fell into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

When she woke later, it was slowly, blinking blearily in the dim evening light. A figure was bent over her, blocking the glow of the firelight.

"Emily, is it true that you walked down here on your own?" asked Elrond with mild chastisement.

Emily, still mostly asleep, didn't realize who it was speaking to her and said groggily in a guilty voice, "Yeah...please don't tell Lord Elrond, he'll be grumpy..."

"Will I?" smiled Elrond, "I was under the impression you where the one feeling grumpy..."

Emily froze and then slowly glanced up at him apprehensively. She was relieved that he was smiling and didn't appear to be cross with her, however his face became serious again as he continued. "But really, Emily, it was a foolish thing to ignore my instructions. Can you try and explain to me why you decided to do such a thing?"

Emily hid her face in the pillows and mumbled, "Because I wanted to?"

Elrond sighed and then quietly seated himself beside her, "And why did you not ask for help?"

"I don't know," was her muffled reply. Then she added meekly, "I guess I was just cross and grumpy and didn't care anymore. I'm sorry."

Satisfied, Elrond nodded to himself and then took her hand carefully in his own. "Very well. All is forgiven. But, Emily, do not ignore my orders again. I do not wish to be forced into not trusting you, thus causing me to leave a babysitter with you at every moment of the day. I do not believe you would like that either..."

Shaking her head into the pillow with her face still hidden, Emily agreed. She felt terrible that she had in many ways betrayed her healer's trust by disobeying him as she did. It just hadn't occurred to her at the time, but now that he had worded things as he did, Emily heard the disappointment there as well. A tear escaped and she felt tightness in her throat.

"I really am sorry." she whispered as she shifted to hesitantly look Elrond in the eyes. He gave her hand a squeeze and then smiled a little.

"I know that, _penneth._ Do not worry anymore over it, but only try and remember for the next time you feel the need to escape your room that you need only ask, and I will see to it."

Mutely, the girl nodded, feeling a bit better about things. Then the elf picked her up easily, stating that she had exerted herself more than enough that day, and carried her back to her room once more. They where met by the twins along the way.

"Emily! There you are!" exclaimed Elladan as they waltzed up.

Immediately after he said this, Elrohir demanded "Did you run away from us?".

"No," said Emily shyly, hanging her head a little "I just...I'm kinda having trouble keeping myself from spazing out about random things...in other words I'm really grumpy and I didn't want to get mad at you...so I've been avoiding you...kind of...and everyone else too...for the most part..."

The pair laughed merrily, then said, "Oh dear. Sweet Emily, next time just blow up at us, we really don't mind in the least!"

"But _I_ do." said Emily sadly.

* * *

After her escapade, Emily refrained from taking off and listening to that rebellious voice in her head. She endured her recovery now without complaint and was pleased to find that what Thranduil said was true. As the days progressed, particularly after she no longer required any medicines, she found herself feeling more controlled and stable emotionally. Gradually she was acting more and more like herself and it wasn't long before she was allowed out and about on her own again. That being said, she still struggled greatly with that same feeling of despondency and low self esteem. There was an ever present worry that everyone was growing weary of her, or that she was being so foolish and weak that they would soon just give up on her.

Now, as she had been recovering, there had been a steady stream of visitors. Legolas, the twins, Estel, Erestor and even Caldir had brought Braigon in for a visit (much to Emily's delight). It was good to see all of them, however there was one individual whom Emily dreaded seeing, and whom she fake slept for any time he came to see her.

It was Glorfindel, and the reason was that she felt unbearably ashamed over her behaviour towards him on that fateful day. Embarrassing as it was to face the others involved in that conversation, it was different with Glorfindel. All her anger had been directed mostly at him.

He was her teacher, mentor and devoted protector. They had had an understanding of trust and respect between them. She had confidence in him to know what was best, and yet by arguing with him as she had, she trampled upon that relationship, scorning it and betraying everything they had worked towards.

She was terrified of what he would say. Would he still teach her? Or was that all ruined now...She had pushed it so many times before by refusing to do as he had asked, forcing him to get creative in convincing her to listen to him...what if this time he had had enough?

Therefore, with this anxiety in the forefront of her mind, Emily avoided her teacher, pretending to sleep anytime he came to see her.

Glorfindel, although he knew very well that she was faking it each time, respected her wish obvious desire to avoid speaking with him. As much as it pained him to allow her to remain in such trepidation, he decided to wait until she was released from her confinement before hunting her down and having a very long chat with his pupil.

Today was that day, and Emily was doing an incredibly good job at steering clear of him. He had been gone most of the day on patrol and only just arrived back that evening. Emily knew this as she just very nearly ran into him in the stables.

Emily crept from her hiding place and then trotted of to her newest nook located in the music hall, breathing a sigh of relief. It was dark at this time of night despite the few candles in the room, but she knew well where she was going by now. The moon also shone brightly so that she confidently navigated her way towards the comfortable nest of pillows she had made for herself earlier that day. She huddled down, wrapped in a thick cosy blanket and then stared at the moon for bit in silence, listening to the thudding of her heart and the water gurgling beneath the windows.

She knew she was being dumb and over dramatic by avoiding Glorfindel like she was. It caused a harsh chastisement to occur within her mind. But for the moment she decided to ignore it.

Tiredly, she looked away from the sky and then glanced aimlessly around the room. Her eyes fell on a figure leaning silently against one of the pillars. She flinched horribly at the sight, and her heart rate spiked when she recognized Glorfindel. Unconsciously she shrank down into her blanket, staring at him with wide guilty eyes. The golden haired warrior met the look steadily, then pushed off the pillar and walked calmly to where she sat, plopping himself wordlessly down beside her.

Emily blinked hard as tears gathered.

Not a word was spoken as the balrog slayer put his arm around the girl and allowed her to cry into his shoulder, ridding herself of all the apprehension, fear, shame, and torment in the process.

A long while later, Emily finally managed to croak, "I'm sorry for everything I said. And I wish I had listened to you...

"I know that,_ penneth_," replied Glorfindel quietly.

Emily drew a breath and asked quickly, "are you still going to teach me? Or did I blow it..."

"It will take a great deal more than a little disagreement for me to abandon you as my student, Emily. Is this what has had you so worried? You thought I would pitch you out into the cold!?" He laughed then, long and hard, the merry sound echoing out into the night. "Where do these unhappy worries come from, _penneth_? Are you so ready to give up on yourself that you feel everyone else should as well?"

He sobered then, hugged the girl tightly. "It's time you stopped listening to those negative voices, Emily, and trust that there is nothing you can do to diminish any of our love for you. You will not escape that easily."

Emily felt foolish, but relieved all a once. Never before had someone's words sank in so deeply that she could feel the truth behind them in her very core. Peace settled over her, and for the first time, Emily felt fully free of the darkness that had lingered on after her sickness had abated.

And so it was that Emily proceeded on the road to recovery, in both her body and soul.

**AN: And that concluded that chapter. I make no pronouncements or promises about when the next one will be up, but I can say it is possible that it may be sooner seeing as my summer job is over and I am back at school, which ironically gives me more time for writing :) Anywho, enough of my excuses and lame promises etc. etc, etc, etc! Have fun folks! **


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18:**

**AN: It has come to my attention that some people have been finding the character of Emily a wee bit trying at times, saying that she worries too much and is overly naive. Yup, this is true. She really is. I figured I would just let everyone know that the reason for this is that this fanfic is actually, in several ways, acting as CBT (cognitive behavioural therapy) for myself. Certain things that I have struggled with in the past (and still at times have to work on), appear in Emily. Therefore, as another practice for helping myself with this, I have put myself in a vulnerable position by posting this story. I am a fearful, anxious and mildly intense individual, and I worry a lot about what people think of me. Emily, surprise surprise, is also faced with these things. The reality of life is that these things don't just go away over night, and take a fair amount of patience to grow through, hence why she is still a worry wart and not magically better yet. The things that Emily is working through are things I have been through as a teen, and honestly, I was a lot like Emily when I was sixteen. Sooooo, as much as I appreciate the feedback on the story and how things are playing out, I will just remind everyone that this is mostly therapeutic writing. That being said, I do promise this story is going somewhere, even if it is seeming a bit slow right now. The reason for that is that this is the end of part one, closely to be followed by part two. Hang in there folks! Thanks for reading and all of your input and support! :) **

The wind shrieked and howled through the valley, tearing at the dark world around it. Rain and ice drove down, beating loudly against the windows and roofs. Emily watched with fascination as lightning split the sky once more, casting brilliant colors of light as it reflected off the ice pellets in the air. An enormous crash followed, shaking the walls and making her heart leap into her mouth, hair standing on end. A healthy quiver of fear ran up her spine and she shivered, taking a little step back from the window. The storm was getting more and more wild by the minute. Worry stirred and replaced the thrilled excitement over the storm.

Restlessly, she watched a little longer, then she padded further down the hall in search of one of her friends. She no longer wanted to be alone.

She found Legolas not long after, sitting at a work bench in cheery candle light and bent over what appeared to be a dismantled knife. Emily slipped onto the stool next to him.

"Hi." she said, casting a apprehensive glance at the sky through the window behind them.

"Hello, _penneth_. What are you doing up at this hour?"

"Can't sleep. What are you doing?"

"Well, I am currently replacing handle of this knife for a friend. I made it many years ago for him and he wished me to be the one to repair it." replied Legolas, as he tinkered with the elegant piece. "Now, tell me, why are you having difficulties sleeping. Is it nightmares again?"

Emily shook her head negative. It had been a nearly two weeks since she had encountered Verick, and still she had not had any nightmares about it.

"No," she said, "its not that...although now that you mention it.. it's strange. I keep expecting to have nightmares about what happened...but actually I haven't had any since I was all out of it with the fever. I still dream about that first day...but its not so bad since I faced Verick again, that and I don't actually remember very much from the second meeting. I just know that I got away but was cut in the process and then you all showed up."

"Perhaps facing your fear has brought some closure. It could be that you are not so afraid anymore and have gained greater confidence. Or perhaps you never had time to properly process the event and therefore have few memories of it." mused Legolas, frowning at the dagger in his hands. "Then again it could be that you worked through your fears in your mind while you lay with fever and faced the fears in your dreams...but whatever the reason, let us be thankful that you are not suffering."

Emily nodded mutely and just watched as the elf began to set about putting the new handle on the knife. They sat together in silence until Legolas finally prompted her, "So, if it is not nightmares that are troubling you, then what is it?"

A huge blast of wind, thunder and lightening answered for Emily. She leapt out of her skin and then cast a look to the window once more. Legolas casually looked as well at the raging world outside, but seemed to be more interested in reading his young friends worried expression. He smiled a little and said lightly, "Ah, yes it does seem to be a bit blustery outside."

Emily stared at him.

"A bit blustery!? It's like a freaking tornado out there!"

He laughed brightly and replied, "Oh Emily, surely you would know what kind of weather creates a tornado, and there have not been the right conditions to have one of those right now, or in this location."

Huffing, Emily said, "I know that...but it's still a scary storm.

"Well, perhaps this will help." said Legolas, "This valley is protected by more than you know. No harm will come to you in this storm. Lord Elrond will see to it. Besides, do you not think I would come and find you immediately if there was something to be concerned over?"

Thinking, Emily nodded, "Yeah...that would make sense." Then she laughed self consciously and rested her chin in her arms, staring at the wall, worry over the storm vanished and replaced with a seed of foolishness.

Legolas, knowing her ways all too well, patted her on the back comfortingly and then continued with his project, monitoring her atmosphere as he worked. After a while, he felt the mood of Emily changing again from self conscious to one of deep melancholy. Stealing a quick look at her, he assessed that it was as he suspected. She was still trouble by something.

In Emily's mind, she was deep in dejected thought.

_I can't believe it was Derfel...how could I have fallen for that? He just looked at me with those sparkling green eyes and then charmed me off my feet! All that stuff we talked about...lies. How could I have been so stupid? He just seemed to really care about what I said, made me feel important and worth pursuing. Well, I guess I was only worth deceiving._

"What else is bothering you, Emily?" asked Legolas directly. Emily remained silent for sometime, oddly thankful that the elf had asked.

"It's Derfel." she said flatly, then went pink. Ignoring the temptation to be too embarrassed to speak, Emily continued. She lowered her eyes to the floor and then looked away with a sad, tired sort of sigh. "He was charming, kind and knew all the right things to say to me. He would look at me with eyes filled with great affection and fondness that it would make my heart stop. He would tell me that I mattered to him, that I was someone worth waiting for, pursuing and fighting for. I felt special, lovely and wanted. I let the cautious walls that had protected me from hurt, from listening to idle flattery and insincere attentions, I let them fall."

She paused to pick up one the tools on the work bench and began to play with it edgily. "And now I feel stupid because I think I just saw what I wanted to see. I read into so much...but none of it was true. He never cared and I was strung along willingly. And it's stupid that I would even hope for...something like that...that...someone would have cared like that. I'm realistically still really young, right? I just can't believe I fell for it and was nearly killed over it...man I'm dumb...so easily manipulated and so weak. I should be better than this." Tears escaped then and Emily brushed it away angrily. "And now I'm crying again!"

Then she jumped up and began to pace the room. Legolas remained silent, turning on his stool to face her and watching sadly as she move about, still fidgeting with the tool in her hand. Absentmindedly, she began to press it into her palm as she paced. It was then the Legolas rose quickly and removed it from her, then examined the mark it had left behind. Emily blinked down at the angry mark and then said, "Oops. I really didn't mean to do that..."

Legolas sighed, rubbed the gently mark with his thumb and then caught hold of her shoulders, giving them a sort of shake saying quietly, "Emily, where does this driving need of yours to be perfect come from? Why must you beat yourself up all the time? What does that gain you but a bitter and tired spirit? Allow yourself to make mistakes and learn from them rather than beat yourself up over them! That is an exhausting thing, trying to live up to ones own impossible standards. Besides, why is it such a bad thing to express honest emotion? It will only cause you greater pain if you bury it. Believe me Emily, I know."

"I feel so foolish all the time, I worry what people are thinking of me, acting like a child when I should be growing up." whispered Emily, hanging her head.

"Then feel foolish, embrace the foolishness, BE foolish. I know I am also foolish most of the time, but it is in accepting it that I am able to change the things that need to be changed and that I accept the things I do not need to change. As for other people, if they are people worth having around, they will be honest with you, accepting you for what you are, correcting you when you need it. But the rest matter not. What they think is their problem, not yours. Do you not trust us to tell you if you acting immature, _penneth_?"

"I don't know..." mumbled Emily, but Legolas wasn't finished yet.

"And who says you are acting like a child? Who has told you that is a bad thing?"

"I've just always been challenged grow up, to be mature...I just wanna be mature like everyone else..." said Emily shakily.

"Maturity, yes." Legolas nodded, "It is important, but true maturity begins when you stop trying so hard and just let yourself be. I can see it in you that you are torn between wanting to be grown up, and not wanting to stop being a child. I, believe if or not, do understand this. I have been there before. But it does not matter if you are sixteen or six or even six thousand, you will always be learning and growing."

He paused, studying the girl in front of him, then continued quietly, "We are all children to someone. You are a child to us, we are like children still to Glorfindel...Estel is still like a child to us. To be like a child, to be a child...this is not weakness. Do you wish to know our secret, Emily? Do you know what each one of us we wish we could have learned a thousand years ago? We wish we could have known that the true trick to growing up is this. Gain wisdom and experience and remain a child. Be a child, Emily, even if you are an old lady. For children are the most innocent, and therefore the most beautiful to encounter in this life."

Emily sighed and mumbled, "I don't understand, Legolas..."

He smiled and then wrapped her in a bear hug. "Then store it way in your heart, think on it, and someday, perhaps you will. I do not expect you to understand right away. After all, you are still delightfully young...and I know you are about to apologize! Do not. There is nothing to apologize for."

Returning the hug fiercely, Emily said in a muffled voice, "Doesn't change the fact that I want too."

Legolas laughed. "I know you want to, which is why I have told you that there is no need." The he sobered. "As for this boy..." The word 'boy' rolled off his tongue with such dislike that Emily nearly started with surprise. She waited for him to finish.

"I will not presume to know exactly how hurt, betrayed and foolish you feel right now, _penneth_. But I can promise you that with time, it will fade, and you will see this all in a new light. Maybe then you will be able to see that he was nothing more than a scoundrel, toying with your emotions, and that there will, without a shadow of a doubt, be someone else who will be worthy of you...but you are right. You are very young. Do not be in a rush to find such things as love and romance. It is not a simple thing, it is not something to be trifled with, nor does it come at a low price and it should never be taken lightly. Be patient, _penneth_. Please." his voice then became tight with emotion. "I have endure the pain of heartbreak because I was not patient and because I assumed that I was ready."

* * *

The world that greeted Emily the next day was one of total magic. The storm had raged far into the night and only subsided in the early morning. In it's wake was a crisp snowy morning, with huge snowflakes that drifted lazily from the sky and absolutely no wind. The flakes coated the world in a thick blanket, sticking to the trees and covering the ground in mounds.

The good Canadian in Emily was trilled when she saw what had transpired over night, and she immediately wanted to be apart of it all.

Mended though she was, Emily had a secret dread that if she were been caught before exiting the building, Elrond wouldn't have let her out at all. Emily had complied and been carefully obedient ever since her escaped to the library many days earlier...almost a week now, but now she couldn't be good anymore. Her natural element was calling to her, and there was nothing to be done but to go and greet it.

And so it was that Emily ignored her nagging conscience, wrapped up in the warmest clothing she could find, danced out of her room and proceeded to dive out the door before anyone could stop her.

It was perfect. Like a country Christmas picture. The world was crisp, silent and peaceful, muted by the snow that blanketed the earth and trees. The snow flakes made a soft, almost undetectable noise as they fell onto her cloak, sticking to her hair and eyelashes. Drawing a deep happy breath and then watching her breath float out into the world as she exhaled, she stepped carefully through the snow. The taste of clear, frosty air reached her senses and it made her smile.

She felt alive. More alive and energetic than she had in what felt like a long while. With a pleased laugh and not a second thought to how Estel and Elrond would react to her traipsing through the cold, Emily scampered off under the tall archway and headed down towards the horse fields. A happy hum bubbled up and before she knew it, she was skipping down the path beneath the trees without a care in the world.

-Wumph-

Her world was shocked to a rude standstill as the remnants of a snowball went down the back of her neck. Another smacked her in the head, followed by silence. Emily took a moment to get over the cold sliding down her back, then glared up at the tree from which the snowballs came from, expecting to see the twins grinning down. Instead, there was nothing there. Puzzled, she scanned the surrounding area, listening hard for movement. Then, giving up, she rolled her eyes and kept going.

The second she turned her back, another snowball found its way into her hair.

"I beg your pardon, but you are disrupting a prefect snowy adventure here!" said Emily seriously to the quiet woods behind.

Light laughter warbled out of the trees, followed by the predictable voice of one of the twins.

"What is a snowy adventure without a few snowballs?"

"I like them if I am the one throwing them." replied Emily frankly, "And when its a fair fight...and when it isn't interrupting my frolicking."

More snickering, followed by the soft rustle of snow falling from branches and then nothing as Elladan and Elrohir dropped noiselessly onto the ground and meandered up to Emily, looking...well, as they always appeared. Trixie, mischievous and up to no good.

"Well we must not interrupt your frolicking...no, no, no." said Elladan, shaking his head.

"But one must never frolic alone!" cut in Elrohir, "And I am not sure you have the idea yet. Here, watch us."

With that the twins began to skip about in a bizarre dance, leading Emily to notice for the first time that they were not sinking in the snow, but rather walking on top. The girl could hardly believe her eyes and stood in a state of great bemusement, staring at their feet. Finally she found her voice and exclaimed incredulously, "You're defying gravity!"

The elves stopped and then looked down as she pointed to their feet.

Elladan just simply said. "Yes." And then continued to prance about like a weirdo.

"But! But..." persisted Emily, looking hopefully at Elrohir for an explanation. "You're walking on the snow..."

Elrohir laughed and then repeated his brothers' earlier response.

"Yes."

Emily opened her mouth once more, but she was interrupted by Estel and Legolas appearing out of nowhere from behind her. To distracted by the impossible sight that she was still staring at, Emily forgot to feel guilty about scampering off like she had.

"Estel! They're walking on top of the snow!" she said again, with equal amounts of incredulity.

Estel chuckled and said, "Yes. Yes they are."

"BUT WHY!?"

The man shrugged. "Because they are elves."

"Humph." Emily rolled her eyes, muttering. "Of course. No explanation other than that."

"But, Emily," continued Estel, his voice taking on a mildly stern edge, "What are you doing?"

Emily thought for a moment, then smiled brightly and said, "Frolicking! What are you doing?"

"Looking for you." said Estel dryly, a small smile gracing his face.

"Why," asked Emily, "Do I have to come back inside? Please, Estel, I don't want to go back inside yet! I am begging you, let me stay out longer!? I feel great, nothing wrong with me anymore, I can move, and do allll the things, so just leave me out here!"

The man just observed her silently, making no indication about what he was thinking. This caused Emily to look to the twins desperately for help, eyes pleading for them to do something. The brothers exchanged a look and were about to do something...twinish...when suddenly Legolas flicked his wrist upwards, tossing an objected into the snow laden branches above. Seconds later a great amount of snow showered down onto Emily and the twins.

Time stood frozen as everyone exchanged looks, then chaos ensured swiftly. Elladan and Elrohir quickly grabbed Emily and ushered her behind a stump, all the while pelting Legolas and Estel with the snowballs they had apparently prepared before hand. The other two made a snow fort with incredible speed, and soon began their retaliation. At first they stuck to the unspoken 'agreement' that this would be a normal snowball fight, but, where's the fun in that?

It quickly turned into a snowy wrestling match instead when Legolas grew tired of waiting and decided to 'come' for Emily after she actually hit one of them with a snowball. The twins held him off, telling Emily to run for it, but Estel was already making his way towards them as well and thus Elladan had to abandon his brother and tackle the man.

Legolas managed to break free of Elrohir and sprinted after Emily. With great shrieks and giggles, Emily evaded the elf, internally envious of the fact that he could run on top of the snow and she couldn't. He caught up easily enough, but what he didn't account for was Emily suddenly grabbing a snowball and actually hitting him square in the face, momentarily surprising him enough to put him off balance. She crashed into the back of his knees a moment later and successfully knocked him to the ground. Then she scrambled up once more and took off, flying straight into a smirking Thranduil, who caught her up out of the blue and gently tossed her into a deep snow bank. With shock written all over frost nipped her face, Emily gaped at the elf-king, for but a moment, before making a valiant effort to hit him in the face with a snowball.

He dodged, laughing, then neatly side stepped as his son came tearing up in an attempted to wrestle him to the ground. Legolas was quickly subdued (with his head in a snow-bank) by his father, much to the younger elf's embarrassment.

Glorfindel's arrival sealed the fate of everyone as he decided to take on, well, everyone else. Not surprisingly, he did very well and held his own with expertise and a great deal of mocking, however Thranduil and his son swiftly took to the trees and changed the playing field significantly. Glorfindel was defeated when Thranduil dropped from a branch and flattened him into the cold wet.

Emily, of course, immensely enjoyed herself. She had made a fierce and gallant game of it, using some of the skills Glorfindel had taught her to get away from Estel and Legolas, and taking the twins side for a change. They betrayed her not long after and dunking her yet another bank and forcing her to seek an alliance with Thranduil instead. He was logically the safest person to be allies with since he always kept his word.

The shenanigans drew to a close as Emily grew tired and wet. At the first sign of a shiver, Estel was back to his serious healer mode and quickly stole the dry cloak Glorfindel had set aside when he joined them. Wrapping her in it, he lead the merry group back to the great hall, where they were meet by a very stern looking Lord Elrond.

It was only then that Emily remembered she probably should have checked with him first before going and leaping about in the snow. She shamefully hid a little behind Estel the instant she saw her healer and braced herself, expecting an awful interaction coming.

The twins, however, seemed to find this all very funny and instantly began to tease her.

"Why Emily! Did you sneak off, again?!"

She sighed, "Yeah."

To which Elrond responded with a gentle laugh.

"Indeed. I would be inclined to be cross, Emily," Elrond said, "However, you seem to have achieved a rather healthy glow about you, therefore, I believe I will let you off. Now, go change and get warmed up. It is safe to say that your recovery is complete, but let us keep it that way."

"Righto!" agreed Emily readily, and she took off without another word.

In her absence, the others separated to replace their wet articles of clothing as well and then regrouped in the great hall, settling beside the massive fire place with various kinds of hot drinks. It seemed the appropriate thing to do given how the day had been going and was a fair way to further celebrate the first snowfall.

Glorfindel listened idly to the conversation of Legolas and the twins, then allowed his mind to wander as he looked about the room. He was pleased that Emily had recovered and appeared to have regained her strength. Watching as she waltzed into the hall, wrapped up in her favourite blanket, he was puzzled when she slowed suddenly and stared off into space. She stopped all together and grew confused as she gazed at nothing.

The elf grew concerned and rose to his feet.

"Emily?"

She didn't respond or give any indication she had heard him.

"Emily!" his tone sharpened and this time Emily's attention snapped towards him.

"Yes?"

"What is it?" asked Glorfindel. Emily frowned and then looked back at the spot in the air before shaking her head and forming a smile.

"Nothing. I just zoned out. What's going on now?"

Giving her an unconvinced looked, Glorfindel relented and let her keep it to herself. "We are simply enjoying each others company, _penneth._"

"Sounds good!" said Emily contentedly as she seated herself snugly between the twins.

"So glad you could join us, Emily!" said Elladan cheerily, "We were just talking about you!"

"Oh?"

"Yes, we wanted to see if we had finally properly figured out who the prankster is..." said Elrohir, then not waiting for Emily to find her poker face the elf continued breezily, "It isn't King Thranduil, is it?"

"No, no, Elrohir! You were supposed to say Glorfindel! There isn't a chance is was the ice king!" hissed Elladan with annoyance. Clearly the brothers had yet to agree on their suspect.

Emily, on the other hand, had frozen and was unable to find words or any way to respond. The king in question answered for her as he returned to the sitting area with his wine goblet in hand.

"Yes. It is I, and I do believe that you still have many crimes to which you must still answer for from three more of your visits to my kingdom..."

The twins, not having noticed the older elf approaching, flinched and then dropped their heads with respect.

Thranduil continued coolly in his arrogant tone, "Rest assured, young elflings, that you have yet to experience the full extent of my revenge. The worst is still to come, when you least expect it. May I suggest that you brace yourselves...and pray that I am kinder than I could be."

The twins gulped and then exchanged a look of dread. Whatever was coming, was sure to be spectacular and fully deserved. Emily glanced up to catch Thranduil's eye and watched that now familiar sharp sparkle dance about in them. That gleeful gleam caused Emily to wonder if he actually had something planned, or if he was playing mind games with the poor twins, forcing them into a paranoid mindset in which their imaginations thought up more scenarios than could possibly happen. Whatever the case, with just a few sentences, he managed to turn them from being self confident into deeply concerned ellons and that greatly entertained Emily.

As for the rest of the group, this revelation was met with various responses. Glorfindel growled away about how he had known all along and had been just waiting for the right moment to prove it. Estel merely laughed and then applauded the genius of each prank. Legolas, as you already know, was not surprised since he had discovered the truth prior to Emily becoming ill.

As the chatter died down and the elves decided it was time to sing, Emily escaped into her thoughts, finally able to focus attention on what had happened when she entered the hall.

It had been a vision of sorts. A vision of home. And somewhere in her heart, and unexplainable knowledge stirred, one that she denied and kept to herself.

The next few days passed fairly uneventfully, but increasingly, Emily found more and more that it felt as though something was going to happen. It was a nagging feeling that wouldn't leave. If felt as though the world around her grew more and more like a dream, and that she would soon wake from it. So persistent it was, that upon waking one morning with the memory of a certain dream about home still fresh in her head, Emily sought out Elrond with the hopes he would shed some light on the matter.

Together they walked out in the sunlight winter world, taking in the beauty comfortably and not speaking at first.

Finally, Emily said, "I think, that I'm going home soon. I'm pretty sure it's going to be today..."

"I believe you are correct." responded Elrond quietly. This surprised Emily.

"But I haven't done anything...spectacular..." said Emily earnestly. "I don't understand. Why am I going back when I haven't done anything? What task have I accomplished, or not accomplished...have I just sucked that much that I am being sent home?"

"What is your definition of spectacular, Emily?" asked Elrond curiously.

"I don't know." replied Emily, then continued dryly, "Save the world or something? That would be pretty spectacular."

"It would indeed!" agreed the elf lord. "But there are other things in this world equally spectacular and irreplaceable then conquering a great evil or becoming a mighty hero."

Emily frowned. "Like what?"

"You have changed so much since coming to this valley, Emily. Not just within yourself, but you have changed so many others as well."

"Really?"

"Yes." said Elrond seriously, "Let us look at Thranduil, for example. He has not laughed so much in many centuries. Nor has he openly displayed affection or concern for anyone beyond his own kin, even then, it has been distant. He has long been internally bent with heart ach and deep affliction, but your presence in this place has somehow lifted that burden and replaced it with a healthy light once more. That, I would say, is an incredible thing..."

Elrond studied Emily, and smiled a little as she frowned at the ground. Then he continued. "Or what about my sons, for another example. They have an unfortunate habit of taking off into the wild, looking for revenge and the destruction of orcs whenever they become worried or upset by something, like a dear young friend becoming ill...but this time, instead, they turned around before even leaving the valley and came back to you. You spirit of innocence and naivety has begun to lessened their anger for the world, Emily. Then there is Glorfindel. Years have lifted from his shoulders while teaching you. I believe that he had grown weary of this fight against darkness and needed reminding why we still remain in this world. Teaching you has brought him great joy and satisfaction. He is renewed and in many ways is burning brighter than ever. There are many others that have been transformed over these many weeks; the extent to which remains to be seen, and the purpose is still not entirely clear. But the fact remains, Emily, that you have changed a great deal in this valley since your arrival. You have touched our lives and taught us many things. Hearts are stirring with a light rekindled; strength is renewed. This is a spectacular thing, for it shall shape the future."

"But, I didn't do anything...that can't have been me." said Emily, deeply perplexed. "I was just...me. I don't understand. How can my being here teach anyone anything or shape the future?"

"Everyday, each of us has a chance to shape the future. Each action and decision, every thought, emotion, and reaction creates a ripple effect that can be felt for centuries...all because of one, simple action. Emily, have you any idea what power there is in a simple smile? We shall never know all the good that a simple smile can do. Or what devastation there can come from a single negative word." he paused, looking down at the girl and noted the concentration lines between her brow. Gently he continued. "I know very well that you do not believe you are capable of influencing the future, that you see yourself as just a tiny drop in the existence of all things, but you are a magnificent and important drop, none the less. The light of Eru burns deep within you. I have seen it from the moment we met. You may be unaware of it now, but if you let it, it will grow. That is where all incredible things spring from. Hold onto that light, Emily. Find it and cling to it for dear life. It was his will that you come to us, and it would seem that the purpose has been accomplished. Be encouraged by this."

They continued in silence for sometime as Emily tried to make sense of all she was being told.

Shaking her head and running a hand through her hair she laughed a little, saying, "This still is really confusing. I can't believe I just come to middle earth to bumble around and somehow, in the process of being a big derp, change people just by being who I am because someone decided it was a good idea..."

"Do not forget that you have changed as well, Emily. This goes both ways, remember. There was a reason you came. As I said before, the full extent of why has yet to be discovered, but rest assured that it will be seen, in time."

The girl sighed, "...I feel like every time I have a conversation with a elf, I end up with more questions than when I stared, and so much information I feel my brain might explode...

Laughing, Elrond nodded, "It is a common complaint among the younger races. But fear not, I have yet to see anyone's brain explode...a few headaches, but that is all."

Emily grinned, but then quickly sobered. "So, if I'm going home, I guess I have to say goodbye."

"Yes."

"I hate goodbyes." Emily whispered as she turned to gaze back at the last homely house. A tear gathered in her eye and she bit her lip, before putting on a brave face and taking a deep breath before she said, "And this will be forever, won't it? I mean, there isn't any chance that I will I ever see everyone again, right?"

The elf lord bowed his head, remaining quiet for a time, considering carefully the best way to reply. Then he said, "I believe that it is relatively safe to say there is a possibility, your part in our tale is not over, nor is our part in yours. Do not be distressed, _penneth_, I have great hope that it will not be a permanent goodbye."

"But you don't know for certain?"

"I cannot say for certain. No."

Emily blinked back tears and then straighten as a new wave of insistence washed over her, indicating the time was quickly approaching. Elrond seemed to also sense it, because he gentle stirred her back through the snow to the house once more.

"I will gather them in my study." he said quietly. Emily nodded, then pulled away, running up the path towards the stables. Braigon was in, along with the other dear ponies. Throwing herself at the pony, she burst into tears and wept.

"I have to go home now, Braigon," she whispered thickly. "I'm gonna miss you so much, and everyone...everything...but I also want to go home...I want to see my mum, dad, Joel and Clare. I've missed them...why can't I have both, Braigon?"

The pony nickered with concern and nuzzled her, gazing at her with big, thoughtful eyes. Emily knew in her heart that he understood, and somehow, as she looked back into those dark pools of intelligence, she will filled with great comfort and peace. The funny little pony seemed to speak of trust and confidence into her soul, allowing her to do what she needed to.

Kissing him on the nose, then hurrying to bid the rest farewell, Emily left the stables for the last time. Caldir was away, she knew that, and she felt deeply the regret over not being able to say goodbye.

The next thing she knew, she was in her room, pulling out her own clothing and slipping into the sweatpants, t-shirt and the light running coat. Having lost her running shoes and socks in the river, Emily shrugged and went barefoot through the halls, dragging her feet towards the study, all the while feeling the increase of the call for her to return home.

On the way, Lirel stopped her and quickly wrapped her in a warm embrace, kissing the top of her head then she was gone, bustling down the stairs without a word. All the same, Emily knew it was a goodbye.

The closer she got to the study, the heavier she became. Slowly she opened the door and went in.

They waited solemnly for her, unable to hide the sadness they each felt over her departure.

She knew it was soon now. Ever fibre told her so, and for a brief moment, she was thankful that this time there was warning she was about to be pulled through the portal. It meant she could say goodbye, even if it was difficult.

Glorfindel was the first to step forward, meeting Emily's tearful gaze with fraternal love and opening his arms to her. She flew into them and choked back a sob.

"Farewell thee well, sweet Emily, it has been a honour and a privilege to teach you." he said tightly, "And if you do not practice what you have learned, I am going to come hunt you down and give you a very stern lecture! Do you understand?"

Emily laughed wetly and then replied thickly, "All the more reason not to practice..."

The elf lord pulled away then and allowed Estel to take his place.

"It will all be well, Emily, do not worry." he whispered, knowing exactly what to say to her tremulous spirit. "Have hope, and have faith. Our paths may yet cross once more." Then he pulled away and smiled down at her. She nodded mutely then allowed the twins to capture her in their joint bear hug.

"Try and stay out of trouble." said Elladan, trying to sound his usual cheery self, but not quite getting there.

"Yes, it would be shame if your siblings found themselves at the receiving end of...pranks. You did, after all, have an excellent teacher." added Elrohir.

"What! Are you trying to take all the credit!" exclaimed Elladan, mocking indignation as he faced his brother. "Everyone knows' I'm the better teacher."

"I wasn't talking about either of us!" retorted Elrohir pretending to be exasperated.

Emily smiled despite her still flowing tears, then said, "Thank-you for all the swimming lessons...and I actually still know something you don't..." This made the twins narrow their eyes and then get a wicked look on their faces, making Emily smile more.

Legolas snickered and then took his turn bidding her farewell, saying, "Well, that is bound to happen, we can't all know everything."

"Legolas," she said, so quiet it was barely in a whisper and muffled in his shoulder. "Thank-you for everything."

"And I thank you, Emily, for everything. I will deeply miss my little adopted sister..." replied Legolas low enough that only she could hear.

She pulled away, then hesitated when she moved towards Thranduil. His face was a void of any emotion, cool and hard. The eyes betrayed not a thought, nor did they give her any encouragements. She stood before him for a second, trying to find words as she stared shyly up at the elf-king, when suddenly he was lifting her of her feet and wrapping her in a bone crushing hug. She returned it fiercely then found herself whisper, "I'm glad I met you. I'm glad you were here."

He didn't say a word, but gently set her on her feet once more, then, as a tear escaped from his eye and splashed onto his cloak, he bent down and kissed her brow. Emily gazed up at him in surprise, feeling that nagging force calling her home pushed aside for a moment and replaced by yet another troublesome feeling. It was one of perplexing familiarity, as if she had remembered and forgotten something very important all at once, something she should know, yet didn't. For that brief moment she felt such a deep connection to the elf, she thought she might burst with joy and sorrow. Then it was gone, and she was turning to Elrond.

"Are you sure this might not be a permanent goodbye?"

The elf swept forwards and then also embraced her, "As certain as I can be. I do not think this is 'goodbye', Emily, but more of a 'see you soon'."

She stepped away, then brushed some of her tears away with her sleeve and looked at the group gathered before her.

"Ok. Right, then I'll see you all soon...I hope." she took a shuddering breath, "I don't even know what to say. Mostly, I want to say thank-you, and that I love you, and I'm now that I'm going home, I can be homesick for here instead...irony, right?"

As she finished speaking, the air grew thick and tingly as the portal opened like a great window. This time Emily walked towards it willingly, looking at the world on the other side.

There is was.

Home.

Hope, joy and peace flooded her. It would all be ok in the end. Excitement grew as she remembered how much she had missed her family, her dog, her cats, the horses, the farm...her life.

The call intensified, and Emily turned back one last time, suddenly smiling a bright, bitter sweet smile.

"Well, time to go. See you soon!"

Then she stepped through, letting herself be enveloped by the strange sensation and returned to her home.


	20. Epilogue

**Epilogue:**

They watched sadly as Emily was pulled through the shimmering surface to the world on the other side and then winced in sympathy as she tumbled into the ground face first getting mud all over.

"Well that was a lot closer to the ground than I thought...blah!"

The surface remained, letting them see what was happening to her and showing a small portion of the world around her. However, it didn't appear that Emily could see them anymore, for she look right at them without noticing as she whipped mud from her face and gingerly sat up while trying to get the dirt out of her mouth. There was a bark from a dog which made her grin from ear to ear and a moment later she was knocked backwards once more by the wiggling creature licking her face.

"Get off, you mutt, my face is dirty enough!" she laughed, pushing the animal off and sitting up once more.

"Emily?" called a melodious female voice out of their line sight, causing Thranduil to stiffen. "What are you doing on the ground sweetheart?"

They watched as Emily sat up and spat more dirt out of her mouth before replying cheerily, "Eating dirt! What are you doing?"

Thranduil's face was white as he listened to the gentle laugh of the women and then opened his mouth a little in soundless shock when she came into view.

_"Aewnith..._ breathed Legolas, voice tight with tears and eyes wide with wonder._ "I knew it! I knew Emily was her daughter!" _

"I came looking for you, and your father. Dinner is ready, but alas, there was no one in the house to feed." said the beautiful lady as she reached down to help the girl to her feet. She had dark chestnut hair that cascaded down her back and laughing blue eyes, tall willowy figure and movements commanded by grace. " And where on earth are your shoes, child!? Don't tell me you've been running without them again! Where have you been? I thought you would have been back hours ago."

The look on Emily's face as she tried to think of a reply caused the twins to chuckle.

"Well..." she started hesitantly, knowing better than to lie to her mother, then she grinned in triumph as she said, " I don't know where my shoes are, I went for a run...and I went a lot further and longer than I intended to go, but now I'm back!"

"Hmmm." suspiciously replied the women the observers knew as Aewnith, "Indeed. Why do I get the feeling there is more to it than that?"

Emily smiled impishly as she gave her mother a mischievous sideways look, brown eyes sparkling, "Isn't there always?"

"True." nodded Aewnith smirking in a similar fashion to Thranduil. "I suppose I should know better than to ask."

Suddenly, unable to contain herself anymore, Emily bounced forwards and flung her arms around her mother saying, " I love you, Mummy."

The lady laughed merrily and returned the hug warmly, kissing the top of her daughter's head. "My goodness, affection and dirt all at once! Isn't this is my lucky day!"

Thranduil laughed outright with a watery smile at her words. He knew that dry humour all to well and his daughters' distaste for being dirty. _"Oh Aewinth, my dear...never did I think I would hear you laugh again."_ he said aloud to the image before him. The woman froze and looked towards them sharply as she still held her child in a hug.

_"Can she hear us?"_ asked Legolas, causing Aewinth to open her mouth in shock before letting Emily go and asking, "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Emily asked. Aewnith frowned, still staring in the direction she had thought she heard the voices, then shook herself and turned away saying, "Nothing. Never-mind, supper is getting cold, let's get your father."

The image faded as mother and daughter walked away, causing Thranduil and Legolas grow heavy with disappointment.

_"Elrond...you told Emily that she did not need to say goodbye...that our paths would cross again..."_ breathed Thranduil, desperate for hope of some kind. _"What did you mean, when did you mean?"_

Elrond sighed and walked over to the place Emily had been standing, looking at it thoughtfully_. "I know her part in this tale is not over. But I also suspect neither is our part in hers. I believe there is hope Thranduil...and I believe there is hope that you will reunited with your daughter..."_

_"Then I will wait for that day." _

**End of Part ONE**

**AN: Don't panic! I know it's mean of me to do it this way, but it had to happen. That is the end of part one. Part Two will still be technically be found under this same story, Walking In Worlds Beyond, so don't unfollow ******this story**, unless you don't want to find out what happens next in which case, thanks for sticking round as long as you did:) I do promise this story is going to be continued. I'm not leaving, I am still working on it, but as you have seen, I'm not updating very quickly due to the fact that living and having responsibilities is a thing :( So please be patient, and I will try my best to bring you an even better story for part two :) Also, at this time, I would just like to send out a very sincere warm hug and thank you to all of you who have been so supportive and encouraging this past year of writing! I would never have gotten as far as I have without you! You, my faithful reviewer, are beautiful, kind and the best! Thank you! **

**Right, so enough from me, I go to complete this task called writing. **

**Much love from, **

**-Pegasus**


	21. Prologue For Part 2

**Prologue To Part Two**

**AN:** **Hello hello! Here is the prologue to the next part of Walking in Worlds :) Hope you like it :) Chapter 1 will be up in a few days, I promise. In the meantime, does anyone know what the elvish translations for 'uncle' 'grandfather/grandpa' and 'grandmother' are? I may be forced into making it up if no one tells me cuz I can't find them anywhere. **

A cup was slammed down hard onto the table top, the sound ringing through the elegant cavern and rolling out into the vast palace. His majesty, Thranduil, King of the Woodland Realm, was in a foul humour; he had been for weeks. This was not a terribly uncommon occurrence, for over the many long years, the people of the Woodland Realm had come to accept this aspect of their king. But it was painful for the people to watch now, particularly after seeing the brief transformation that had come over the king since his time in Imladris. Thranduil had returned to his kingdom soon after Emily's departure, mere months earlier, just before the winter set in for good which would have made travelling more difficult. His behavior reminded the people of what it had been like when the queen still lived and the royal family had been intact. For many weeks he was almost cheerful, smiling more easily and behaving as though he had found peace in something. However, as the weeks turned into long months, he became gradually sullen once more, slipping back into his old patterns.

It was the anger that soon swallowed any hope and happiness he had felt over knowing that his daughter was alive and that he had grandchildren. Anger raged within in frustration that he had been so close to bringing his family back together. Anger at missing and ignoring what he had known all along.

His granddaughter. She had been his granddaughter, his own kin, and yet he had ignored what his heart had tried to tell him and brushed aside all knowledge he had about it, wallowing in ignorance until it was too late. Now he was left to wait for goodness knew how long until he could see her again. And he wanted her back so badly...not just Emily, but rather her mother and siblings as well.

It did not help that he found no relief in wandering through elvish sleep. His guilt and frustration followed him there as well, as he would periodically dream of his family living life in another world, but not being able to reach out to them or communicate with them in any way. All he could ever do was observe what he surmised were real events in their lives since Emily's return. Through his 'dreams' he learned much about the lives of his kin. He learned that his daughter went by 'Winifred' now and was a sort of healer. She worked in an emergency ward as an 'ER' nurse. Her husband, Gareth, was some sort of guard for the public that they called a 'policeman'. So far as he could tell, Gareth was a good man and worthy of his daughter. As for his grandchildren, he had learned much about their lives. His other granddaughter, Clare, was very much like her mother in terms of appearance and was somewhat of a 'free spirit' who traveled a lot. Joel, his grandson, was also a traveler and took great satisfaction in building complicated contraptions and know how things worked. Thranduil sensed from both of the older siblings that they were unsettled and could never seem to find rest in one place. They were constantly on the move, searching for something. Then there was Emily. She struggled along bravely without telling her parents anything about her troubles or worries. It would seem that she feared making them worry and given that they already had 'stressful' lives, the girl keep things to herself. She was lonely, and Thranduil could tell that she felt lost in life, uncertain of where she stood or what to do next now that she was done 'high school'. How he loathed being powerless to help her, allowed only to watch and follow like a shadow.

Why he was able to see these things, he could not guess. Nor did he know if it was a torment or a blessing to see his family whenever he strayed into sleep.

_Perhaps more of a blessing_...was his lazy thought as one of the more recent 'dreams' surfaced in his mind. Emily was highly amusing when she thought no one was looking and her antics brought him immense joy. Dancing around the kitchen and singing ridiculous songs in various comical voices was a side of Emily that he had never seen, and the king rather suspected that few ever did. Or there were the moments in which the family was engaged in lighthearted banter and teasing. Those scenes warmed his heart greatly.

But, regardless of these moments of delight, he was growing impatient.

_'Wait and see', said Elrond. 'We do not know what Eru and the Valar are planning', said Elrond. 'Be PATIENT', said Elrond...well, mellon nin, I do not know how long I can keep a 'patient' attitude, but there is no other choice. I have no way of getting to them...and I will not repeat old mistakes attempting to find the means. That would be extremely foolish._

The elf slumped into an armchair and glowered at the floor.

A knock at the door brought a deeper twitch of annoyance to his face.

"Come." he commanded shortly. His eldest child entered. The younger elf's darker auburn hair was pulled into proper warrior braids and his dress suggested he had just returned from patrol and was looking extremely grave. This was no surprise, for Faervel had long adopted that look ever since his mother had passed and his sister vanished. Gone was his carefree fascination with the intricate workings of the world and his youthful vigour. Instead he retreated within and controlled himself much like his father did. Thranduil sometimes believed that his son accomplished the latter more effectively than he did.

Faervel bowed and then stood at attention. "My lord, there is a small delegation of dwarves from Erebor headed this way. They beg an audience with you."

"And why should they wish such a thing?" asked Thranduil coolly with disinterest, but internally he intrigued as to why these dwarves would risk such a venture. There was no love lost between their two peoples, particularly after 'the incident with the dragon' as Mithrandir so lightly put it.

"They gave no specifics, but merely said that they wished to return something that belonged to you." stated Faervel.

Thranduil snorted. Of course dwarves wouldn't give specifics, such secretive creatures as they were, however he had to admit his full attention and curiosity was captured by this new development. Besides, he was just in the right kind of mood to snarl at a few dwarves.

"Where are they now?" he asked, raising from his chair in one fluid motion.

"They just cleared the great east bridge." was the reply. "Shall I have them detained?"

"I will allow them to enter my kingdom, but have them brought to me immediately." ordered Thranduil as he swept out of the room. "And Faervel? See to it that they are treated with care. We do not wish to damage the fragile relations we have with the dwarves."

"Of course, my lord."

In a short time, Thranduil was peering down at the small delegation of suspicious looking dwarves. There were three of them and he vaguely recognized them as being part of the company of Throin Oakensheild whom not too long ago had been kept prisoner in his dungeons for a sort time.

_Until that confounded hobbit let them all out..._

He smiled inwardly at the memory of the Halfling. In truth, he had greatly liked the kind hearted and courageous creature. For his sake, Thranduil decided that perhaps he would at least try and see in the dwarves what Bilbo Baggins had.

"What is your purpose in my lands, master dwarves?" he asked steadily.

The tallest of the small band grunted and then cast an unpleasant glare at the king. Thranduil choose to ignore it and turned his attention to the dwarf who seemed to be leading the group.

This dwarf was odd looking, being the only one wearing a hat of sorts upon his head which covered his brown unruly hair that was kept in two messy braids. He bowed grudgingly and then said, "Bofur, at your service."

The next dwarf seemed to have more diplomatic flare, for he bowed as well with little irritation and announced politely, "Dori, at your service." then they both cast a sharp glance at their other traveling companion. He merely nodded proudly to Thranduil and said gruffly, "Dwalin, at your service."

Thranduil nodded graciously in reply to these proud introductions, keeping in mind that he should really try and appreciate how humbling it would be for them to come before him in such a way.

Bofur took a step forwards and then cleared his throat awkwardly. "It's like this, your majesty. We have come to honour our agreement with you and return what is rightfully yours." with that the other two dwarves brought forth a sizable chest, set it just in front of Bofur and then opened it.

In surprise, Thranduil was moved to stand, staring in awe at the dazzling white gems that shone from the box, a few of them humming with a delicate sound that only an elf could have heard. Descending from his throne slowly, eyes never leaving the precious gems, he reached out a hand to touch one of the humming ones, fearing it was not real, but then quickly drew back and recollected himself into his neutral tower of strength.

Regarding the dwarves with a impartial, yet piecing gaze, he asked, "And why do you choose to do such a thing? After all this time, what has brought about this change of heart?"

"None of your business," Dwalin growled rudely, only to be hushed once more by Dori.

Bofur eyed the king and then gave a sad smile. "Because you were right when you said that Throin had gone mad with his lust for the treasure. I think perhaps we all had, in some way or another, except maybe Bilbo. Not sure anything could have corrupted his noble heart..." then paused, clearly lost in a fond memory of the hobbit. He shook himself and continued. "We became aware of what horrors could come over such greed, and feared that the sickness still lingered on in that mountain, waiting to take hold of us. We came to the decision that the best way to attempt to combat it would be to do as Bilbo did. Behave with honour, honesty and respect. We have chosen to up hold our honour and return what we promised. On behave of all the dwarves of Erebor, I ask you to please accept this as a offering of peace between our proud peoples."

Thranduil stood in baffled silence for a time, regarding the dwarves before him thoughtfully, then he inclined his head and did something rather unexpected. He bowed in return saying, "I accept. May there be peace and in time, understanding between us."

With nothing left to be said by the proud dwarves, they took their leave as they seemed intent on returning to their mountain with haste. Thranduil bid them farewell, and was surprised when all three bowed nobly once more upon leaving.

Calling his son to him, the king quietly instructed that guards be sent discreetly with the dwarves in order to keep watch and see to it that they reached the boarder safely. Then he had the precious gems placed in his own vaults, save a few carefully chosen ones which he took with him back to his study.

It was popular opinion that these gems were no more than a petty desire that he had for beautiful things. Although it was true that he had a weakness for pretty things, the anger he had long held against the dwarves for denying him these particular gems was a born from a more noble desire.

Long ago, when the portal in the Woodland Realm had been first discovered, it was also found that sometimes, a humming white gem of pure starlight could open the doorway and keep it open for sometime. Many curious elves experimented and toyed with the gems in an attempt to better understand the portal. They were successful, to a point, even travelling through it once and coming back with reports of a strange world on the other side that was filled with hostile humans. But despite the control that was gained over the mysterious rift in the fabric of their world, it soon became clear that it was still too unpredictable to allow further experiments. It was as though it sometimes had a mind of its own, refusing to open one minute and then opening without provocation the next. His father eventually banned all further investigation into the strange place and marked it forbidden territory in order to protect his people. It was just as well since the beautiful white gems had quickly become rare and it was difficult to find ones pure enough to open the portal. The less pure the gem, the more stress it put on the one trying to keep the portal open and more 'magic' required from the elf to sustain contact.

Now no elf ventured near the portal, save the few times that they sensed that it had opened. Only then would a small force be sent to investigate and ensure that nothing had come through. Nothing ever did. But on occasion, someone would go missing in the near by human villages, or travellers would vanish without a trace, suggesting that they had been taken through.

When his daughter had vanished, there had been many possibilities, and there was never any evidence to suggest which possibility was more likely than the others. Thranduil had wondered at one time if she had been taken through the portal, and thus, in a fit of desperation, had sought out the pure white gems from the dwarves in order to go looking for her himself in the other world. But the dwarves denied him that opportunity and his grief burned into such a deep anger that he fell even deeper into the darkness of his heart.

Then, one day, not many years before the Battle of the Five Armies, he had felt the doorway open. Faint hope stirred that Aewnith had somehow returned, and he immediately set out to see for himself, only to be met by Glorfindel, Elrond, and the twins. They explain that they had lost Estel and there was little time in which to retrieve him. Thranduil, having grudgingly developed a soft spot for the child, offered his help in opening the portal long enough to try and find the boy. Using the only gem they could get their hands on (a semi pure white one), Elrond, and Thranduil combined their efforts to keep the portal open while Glorfindel, being the most powerful and gifted of them all (thus being able to keep the portal stable from the other side), went through with the twins in search of Estel.

They were successful in finding him, and for the first time in many centuries, someone returned safely from the other world.

Smiling, Thranduil remembered how the child had babbled away about the wonders on the other side and how he told them fervently about the brave girl who saved his life. Emily quickly became well known as the heroin of the tale, and Estel would tell anyone who would listen the story and all about the 'magic' this 'Emily' possessed.

Entering the study, Thranduil set the singing gems down on the desk and then settled back as he pondered what to do next. He now held the means to go and find his lost family. But was that what he was meant to do?


	22. Chapter 1: Surprise!

**Chapter 1:**

**AN: Here I am again, just as I promised. First off, thank you too those of you who helped out with the elvish translations for grandfather and grandmother. I'm still looking for 'aunt' and 'uncle', so if you have any ideas, let me know. Anyway, without further ado, here is the first chapter :) Enjoy!**

A few months later...in our world,

Basking in the warm mid summer sun, Emily was in a state of total bliss. She had worked hard that summer, and was about to head to school, first year of university...but no, we must think of that right now. That was nearly four weeks away, and she was to spend three of those weeks right where she was, lazing about at her family's cottage, secluded on a private island in the middle of one of the many Muskoka lakes. For the moment it was just peace and happiness.

She had a rather exciting adventure getting up there, having never having driven so far on her own before, not to mention she had a puppy and the two family cats riding in the car with her. It had been very nerve racking since she had only just gotten her G-2 after her 17th birthday that past winter and this was the longest drive she had ever done alone. With pride she smiled to herself in satisfaction that she had done it.

Her sister Clare had been traveling in northern Ontario, and her brother, Joel, had just recently finished a solo canoe trip through the various lakes in the Muskokas. They had all met in a location that was on the way for Emily to pick them up so they could drive up the rest of the way together. Now they were to spend the next three weeks with her and their parents, which excited Emily. She had hardly seen them at all in the past six months and had been rather lonely since her adventure in...but no one knew about that...

_They wouldn't have believed me anyway. I mean, seriously, I wouldn't have believed me...but still...I've missed having people to talk too...and I guess I kind miss being fussed over...hahaa, oh man... It's just been a hard adjustment coming back. Harder than I would have imagined. At least I have Reisa now._

With a grin, Emily looked over at her chocolate lab who, having exhausted herself by running up and down the beach with a toy, was fast asleep in the sun. Yes, Reisa was an rather agreeable puppy. She was five months now, actually relatively well behaved and enjoyable to have around, despite the fact that she was always trying to eat things she shouldn't. She had been a gift from Emily's parents as a 'therapy' dog. They had recognized the change in their daughter over the past few months and assumed it had to do with her best friend since childhood moving to another country. But, not being able to help her themselves with her struggles (due to her not letting them in), they had bought the puppy in hopes of keeping her from sliding too far into a dismal state. It had worked perfectly, giving her an companion and outlet.

Stretching, and giving a satisfied whine, Emily sat up and gazed out from the beach and past the shelter of the small bay. Her parents where supposed to arrive at some point that day. They would likely be taking the second small motor boat from their small mainland boathouse any minute now. There was a garage there for the vehicles, then the boat's were taken across to the island.

Some people would often say to her, "Wow, Emily, your family must be super wealthy to own an island and a cottage and a boathouse." But in reality, it was an inherited luxury, passed down to their family from her father's very rich, adopted uncle.

She loved spending time here, out in the quiet of the world, hair tussled by the breeze coming in off the lake. Glancing back behind her towards the main cottage, she observed her sister exiting with a lawn chair, bag of paints, canvas and her easel. Quickly, at the first hint that Clare was looking for her, Emily ducked down and hurried off to the side path that lead past the dock and deeper onto the island. Reisa leaped up and came tearing after her, not at all stealthy, but eager to be involved in whatever activity was happening. Rocks ands various kinds of trees hid her from view as she made her hastily escape.

It wasn't that she didn't want to see her sister, it was more that she didn't want to be talked into sitting for hours while her sister painted her in a 'pensive pose'.

_Why can't she paint the cats in a pensive pose...they enjoy that sort of thing..._

Quietly she crept around behind the two secondary bunk houses and made her way up the back side of the island. Then, seating herself a careful distance from the edge of the sharp cliff that looked out over the lake, she waited.

Joel was likely to be somewhere on the island. Probably playing with the power system. Again. The island was powered by a small generator and solar panels, which Joel was constantly trying to make even more efficient and 'fool proof'. Emily sighed and then rolled her eyes at this thought. It was so like Joel to feel the need to 'improve' something that had be working just fine before hand. He was the one person in her family she truly had any real troubles with. Life in the Harris family was usually one of harmony, love and good natured fun between each member, but on occasion, Emily would find Joel unbearably arrogant and full of himself. But, such is the nature of families. It is never perfect.

Yawning she drew her knees up to her chest and then rested her chin on them, looking out over the lake and at the hilly country that surrounded it.

_Maybe I can swim from the mainland all the way to the island this year! I've always wanted to try that...I 'm fairly confident that I can do it. After all, last night I swam round the island twice, and that used to be a big deal. _

Lazily, Emily ceased watching the lake and instead turned her attention to the puppy that was now digging a massive hole near the pathway.

"Oh dear, Reisa. I don't think that mummy is going to like that...come here, love!"

The puppy paused mid dig looking at her thoughtfully, then a look of consideration passed over her expression as Reisa thought about disobeying.

"Reisa..." growled Emily sternly, "Come here, please."

Heaving a dejected sigh, the pup trotted over and then sat expectantly in front of her human. It lasted only a brief second though, because she was quickly distracted by the sound of someone yelling for Emily to come. Excited and ear's perked up at the summons, Reisa nearly disregarded Emily's command to stay put.

"Emily! Mum and dad are here! Get your butt to the docks and help with the unloading!"

Emily scowled a little, and then hauled herself to her feet, motioning for the dog to come. Of course it was Joel calling her. He always managed to sound so bossy when he was 'too busy' to help with something himself but still thought it needed doing.

Slowly she dragged her feet down the path towards the docks, letting her puppy run ahead to greet her parents and the family dog, Nixie. A smug smile of satisfaction spread across her face at the sounds of indignant exclamations of displeasure when Reisa decided she was too excited to just say 'hello', but rather ran in crazy circles, leapt into the water, and then jumped on everyone.

_Wait...everyone? Who is with them...should have only been mum and dad..._

She rounded the last bend and wandered curiously up to the beach, then down the dock towards the boat. There was indeed more people than normal. Her mum and dad, that was expected of course, but then there were two others that Emily didn't recognize. As she got closer, her father came and gave her a hug by way of greeting, and making some teasing comment about how she had made it up there in one piece.

"Hey," she mumbled in reply, "It wasn't so bad. How was your trip up?"

"Well," her father said. "We picked up some unexpected guests along the way..."

Emily peeked around at the two indicated by her father. She froze, then blinked, then narrowed her eyes in concentration, certain she must be seeing things. Then she watched as one of them grinned down at her and the other allow a smug smirk onto his cool face, and the spell was broken. Her feet flew down the rest of the dock and she leapt into Legolas's arms (who was closest) with a squeal of delight, nearly strangling him in her tight hug.

"You're here! You're here! You're really here!" she chanted, then pulled away suspiciously and asked quickly, "You are really here, aren't you?"

Legolas laughed brightly, "I could throw you in the lake as proof if you like."

Emily made a face and then scampered over to Thranduil, hesitating only a moment before bounding into his arms as well. His deep chuckles echoed off the bay as he swung her round, nearly crushing her in the tight embrace. Seconds later, Reisa killed the mood as she went flying past them in a fit of 'I'm so excited because you are all excited!', grunting as she raced and then skidded at the end of the dock, failed to turn around in time, and went right off into the water with a great big splash.

Emily sighed impatiently as she stepped away from Thranduil and then hurried past everyone to make sure her puppy didn't get stuck under the dock.

"You derp!" she said, "Get over here, idiot! No, no, no! Not that way, come here! Good. Now, go to shore."

Reisa laughed up at her, doggie style, and then coughing, took herself to shore...then decided to so it all over again!

With a burst of exuberant speed, she flew down the dock again and launched into the water.

Emily's mother laughed and then said in a much more merry voice than she usually used, "Emily, would you please take this to the kitchen and then ask Clare and Joel to join us in the living room?"

"But-" protested Emily, wanting answers to the flood of questions she had surging through her head about what was going on and why the elves were there, why her parents seemed so calm about all of this etc.

Her mother smiled and said, "You can ask questions soon, sweetheart, but for now I need you to put the food away. There's ice cream in there. You don't want it to melt, do you?"

Reluctantly, Emily did as she was told, but not before quickly giving her elf friends another round of hugs and making them promise not to disappear. Then she was taking the cooler to the kitchen and putting the food away as fast as she could.

Voices and laughing from the living room area of the cottage told her that Joel and Clare were already being introduced to the elves. She was missing out on things!

Hastily, Emily finished her task, mind on fire with questions. She bounded into the common area just in time to hear Joel saying, "It's a pleasure to finally met the family members I've heard so much about!"

Time seemed to slow to a stand still for Emily as the gravity of this casual comment sunk in.

_The family members I've heard so much about? Wait...WHAT?_

Now Legolas was laughing in response and clapped Joel on the shoulder with ease and familiarity. "The pleasure is mine, nephew! I am overjoyed to met you."

Dazed, Emily turned her attention to her mother and Clare as they spoke to her father and Thranduil. Her mother was glowing with pride, gushing uncharacteristically over Clare's many talents and accomplishments.

"Oh," she was saying, "And she paints just like you do, _Ada_!"

_Ada__? Nephew?_

Nothing made sense. It was as though her world had just been taken and shaken so that all the things she thought she knew came lose and sat shattered on the ground. Emotions she couldn't describe burned forth and Emily found herself exclaiming, "What the frick is going on?"

The room went deathly silent before her mother scolded her.

"Language, Emily!"

But Emily didn't care in the slightest about good manners right now and although she very still for the moment, there was an emotional volcano boiling beneath the surface and it was about to blow. Looking at Joel and Clare, Emily asked, "Why are you acting like you know who they are and have heard stories about them your whole life?"

"Um, because we do know who they are?" said Joel in his most annoying 'grown up' voice.

"It's just you, Emily, who doesn't know who they are..." added Clare in a smaller, uncomfortable voice.

"What do you mean I don't know who they are!" said Emily sharply, "I know who they are! They're...they're..." Her mind seized up as a flurry of thoughts high-jacked her ability to verbalize things. She looked to the elves desperately for help, but neither one gave any hint of aid, rather they added to her turmoil through their grave expressions. Wildly, Emily looked at her mother.

"Mum? What's going on?"

Her mother sighed and then began in a very gentle, reasonable voice.

"Emily, I know this will be hard to accept, but this elf, King Thranduil of the Woodland Realm, is my father. My name is not Winifred, but rather, Aewnith. Your father was know as Farland of the Dunedain. Needless to say...our heritage is not of this world...but rather of Middle Earth."

There was a moment of stunned silence as Emily took in the words. Her eyes darted over to meet Thranduil's. Wordlessly she asked him if it was true. His nod confirmed it, further crushing the shards of her shaken world.

Slowly, Emily turned by to her siblings.

"And, you've known about this...for how long?"

Joel just shrugged carelessly and replied, "Oh, I don't know. Ages?"

Taking a deep breath, Emily levelled her voice into mock calm. "So, here's an interesting question; Why is it that everyone knew about this...BUT ME?"

Recognizing what was building within her daughter, Aewnith sighed and said in a stern parental voice, "Now Emily-"

With those two words, the volcano inside Emily erupted.

"NO! DON'T 'Now Emily' ME!" she shouted, voice shaking with rage. "You lied! You've lied to me all this time! After all the times you scolded me for every half-truth, or lie I ever told, you spent my entire life lying to me!"

"Oh don't be so dramatic, Emily, it wasn't like that." said Joel, his tone taking on a hint of annoyance.

"Shut up, Joel! I wasn't talking to you!" she snapped, not taking her eyes of her mother. "Why? Why did you tell them and not me?"

Again, Joel interjected without invitation. "Because we started to exhibit our elvish heritage earlier on in life, that's why. For Clare it started with her 'girl' stuff, and me with my 'giftedness'. We needed to be told so that we could better understand ourselves. You hadn't seemed to be having trouble just living like a normal average everyday human, so there was no need to tell you."

Emily went very still once more, then said shakily, "So, let me get this straight. I wasn't told because, what, I'm not elvish enough? Because I'm just average and not 'special' enough? Some kind of throw back who doesn't possess enough 'talent' for it to be worth telling me, so suddenly I don't have the right to know!?"

"No, Emily!" cried Clare with distress, wringing her hands fretfully.

Her little sister rounded on her. "And you! You of all people! You who every time we watch _Arrow_ together you complain about how dumb and wrong it is that they hide everything from Thea, yet you've been doing the exact same thing to me!"

"I know! I know! I'm so sorry, Emily! But it wasn't my call!"

"Oh, real convincing excuse, sis." Emily growled as she rolled her eyes. Turning back to her parents she spat out, "So, what am I then? Just a genetic reject who didn't need to be told, or...oh wait! Am I adopted? Seriously, you can tell me, nothing would surprise me now!"

Her mother closed her eyes and moaned, "Emily..."

Gareth (or, Farland, as we should probably now call him), took over, using his best policeman voice. "Look, Emily, if you would just calm down enough to listen and see reason-"

"Calm down? Oh, so I'm being unreasonable now, is that it? Not only did everyone think it would be ok to keep something like this from me, but now I'm not even allow to be upset by it! Nope, can't be mad that I was lied to for nearly 18 years! Cool, I get it dad. I'm super calm now! In fact, I don't even need to stand here and listen to lame assed excuses over why Emily didn't have a right to know she's actually essentially an alien from outer space!"

With that, Emily took off, slamming the door with a satisfying crash on her way out.

All was still as she stormed off, then Reisa began to howl mournfully that Emily had left her behind.

"Wow. She's such a drama queen." stated Joel with an annoyed twist of his mouth. "She totally overreacted, as per usual..."

Farland shook his head and let out a breath. "I don't know what to do with her sometimes..."

"She's right though." said Clare suddenly. "I said all along we should have told her. It wasn't fair and she had the right to know, regardless of whether or not she was showing 'elvish' traits that needed an explanation."

"Doesn't change the fact that she shouldn't have blown her stack like that." commented Joel. "Shesh, I thought she was getting over being so sensitive all the time!"

"That's just because you're a walking void of anything real feeling." snapped Clare.

"Enough!" said Farland evenly, "We don't need to hear it from you two. One outburst was quite enough."

Aewnith sighed tiredly as she accepted the comforting hand that Thranduil placed on her arm, "I should go talk to her. Oh, Ada, I'm sorry you had to see that..."

Thranduil laughed suddenly, "I do not think an apology is needed. Although, I will say that there is no doubt that she is your daughter."

Aewnith shoot a stern look up at her father, clearing understanding what he was referencing and not wishing for him to bring it up. Then she smiled a little and made to leave.

"No offence, mum, but I don't think Emily wants talk to any of us right now..." said Clare quietly. "Maybe we should just let her cool down a bit first."

"I just don't want her to do sometime foolish." said the elven lady slowly, "You know how she gets when she's like this. The last time she took off on her horse without telling me, tearing recklessly across the countryside without any tack or a helmet in a thunderstorm...its a wonder she didn't get herself seriously injured!"

"To be fair, the last time she was also only eleven..." countered Clare reasonably, "I think she's grown up at lot in the past few months. I don't think she's going to do something stupid, even if she is still a bit impulsive."

"If it would help ease your mind, dear sister, perhaps Emily would be more receptive to the company of myself or ada...at very least we could watch over her from a distant without being noticed...?" suggested Legolas calmly. He and his father alone seemed completely unfazed by the explosion that had just occurred. In fact, Legolas had found it rather interesting and enlightening. It had been a perfect opportunity to observer more colourful family dynamics.

They all considered the offer uncertainly before Thranduil made the decision for everyone saying quietly, yet firmly, "I will go." Then he left, taking the puppy with him.

_"Find her, Reisa." _he said softly, "_Find Emily." _

The dog perked her ears and tilted her head to one side at the sound of the elvish words, then she burst into excited wriggling and bouncing around before she did as she had been told and began to hunt for the scent of her person. Thranduil smiled, enjoying the creature.

Reisa found the trail quickly and then led the elf up a long path to the top of a rocky forested hill. They found Emily sitting at the top, looking out over the water with her head resting on the tops of her knees. She was crying.

Blearily, she looked up when the puppy raced over and began to try licking away her tears. Emily grunted and pushed the happy creature away, glancing up briefly to see who had come with the dog. Thranduil said nothing as he seated himself near her.

"Did you know?" she asked in a hoarse voice. The hurt and feeling of betrayal was heavy in the air around them.

"While you were staying in Imladris? No. I did not." he said breezily, yet not unkindly, "Deep down I suspected, but I did not fully know until after you had departed...by then it was to late to tell you."

Emily nodded and then remained silent, her mouth set in a hard line as she eyed the water bellow them. A smile tugged at Thranduil's mouth as he watched her. Only now did he finally recognize his own mannerisms showing through in the girl.

"It is likely a good thing that I did not know before you returned home." he said causally, then waited for his comment to engage Emily's curiosity. She gave him a look of question so that he would finish. "Otherwise I would have found it even harder to let you go...and in the end, I might not have let you leave...which, of course, would have caused a few problems...bit of 'sticky wicket' I believe your mother would call it...whatever that is."

His granddaughter nearly smiled at this thought, but instead her eyes quickly filled once more and she scooted closer to him so he could put an arm around her tight shoulders.

"I can't believe they lied to me." she whispered. "I can't believe they didn't tell me...I can't believe this is happening...and I'm so angry at them I don't know what to do with myself!"

"Then do not do anything. Just sit here with me, _penneth_."

And so they sat in silence for a long time, listening to the wind in the trees and watching the water dash against the rocks below the cliff. With time, Emily gradually found herself calming down (now that no one was telling her that she had to). Eventually she broke the silence.

"But why didn't they just tell me? I don't understand. So what if I'm not...not..."

"Elvish enough?" supplied Thranduil sadly, not liking the term in the slightest.

"Yeah. So what, I still had a right to know. They should have told me, shouldn't they?" she asked, hoping he would give her the answer.

"It does not matter so much what they should or shouldn't have done, Emily. It cannot be changed. What matters more is what you are going to do with this new information. Are you going to let it come between you and your family, or are you going to learn by forgiving and let it bring you closer to them?"

Emily scowled and replied sullenly, "I don't particularly want to be close to them right now. Maybe I'll forgive them tomorrow...but for now, on to more important things." Furrowing her brow she asked, "Why are you here?

Seeing an eyebrow raise at her blunt, non descript question, Emily quickly added, "And by that I mean, what events took place that caused you to be in this world. I mean, not that I'm not happy to see you, but...how...I mean, why..." She trailed off and then waited for an answer.

"I do not believe we will ever truly know why these things happen, or even how." began Thranduil thoughtfully. "But where shall I begin, I wonder."

"With when I left?" suggested Emily, "How long has it been since then?"

"Eleven months, six days." was the confident reply. "And if I am not mistaken, time seems to be passing at the same rate between worlds."

"But, before it wasn't even close to passing at the same rate!" exclaimed the girl. "Why is it-"

"I have already told you, _penneth, _that I do not have an explanation for many of these things." Thranduil said gently. "It is entirely a mystery and undoubtedly the work of higher powers that I will not dare to question at this time. Now, as I was saying, it has been eleven months, six days since you departed. I returned to my lands soon after, Estel and Legolas went off into the wilderness to protect the various lands under the Dunedain's charge and gather information about any growing threats there might be. I believe the twins also joined them on this venture. About three months ago Legolas returned home, much to my joy, and informed me that Estel was travelling to the lands of Rohan and Gondor for a time. He also brought word from Lord Elrond concerning a matter I had long been pondering over."

"What matter?" interrupted Emily, earning her a very mild scolding look. She redden a little as she ducked her head.

"If you would listen...I will tell you." said Thranduil tolerantly, fighting a smile as she interrupted once again with an earnest apology. "I had been pondering over the problem of my scattered family and how I was going to reunite with them. I had received the means not long after my return home, however it was uncertain if I would be wise to use it. I must, after all, put the needs of my people above my own desires. If I were to recklessly attempt to leave without any assurance that I would return, I would have betrayed their trust in me and failed as their king. But I could not deny the fact that my heart ached for my daughter and her family..."

He paused, considering for a while and simultaneously amusing himself by causing Emily to grow fidgety with impatience. It was more humorous that she was so resolved not to 'interrupt' again by saying something rather than the fact that she was being caused discomfort. When she started to bite her nails in frustration he took pity on her and resumed.

"Now, as you know there is a portal within the boundaries of the Greenwood. It is a dangerous and volatile area to venture into due to the unpredictability of the portal opening on its own. There is but one known way in which to 'control' the portal, and even that is not infallible."

"Isn't it those pure white gem things that can control the portal?" Emily asked suddenly, and then winced as she realized what she had done. Thranduil, however, ignored it as he was rather surprised that she knew about the gems.

"Yes, but how did you know that?" he asked, moving slightly where he sat so that he could gaze at her with pointed scrutiny. Predictably, Emily squirmed under his sharp gaze and he soften.

"Estel told me about them in Imladris when I asked about the portal." she said hurriedly. "He said that you used the last one you had to open the portal so he could be found. He said was barely powerful enough and had taken a tremendous amount of energy from everyone to manage it."

Relaxing, the elf sighed. Yes. It made sense that the human had told her about the gems, despite their power being a well kept secret.

"Very well. In that case I do not need to explain that part to you. As I said earlier, Legolas brought word from Elrond concerning the matter. He advised me continue to wait and that he perceived the Valar were much pleased by my patience and restraint from using the stones. Their blessing it would seem, is still upon me, for here I sit."

"So...did you ever use the stones?" asked Emily curiously.

"No. I did not. It would seem that receiving them was a test from Eru, and I passed. My heart has finally been freed from the darkness in which it sat for many years, and I have remembered the light of the song." Thranduil said thoughtfully. "I had been considering sending Legolas, Farvel or perhaps Glorfindel to find all of you. I could not allow myself to undertake the possibility of the journey for fear of never returning and thus betraying my duties as king and with them, my people. But in the end, I waited. It is perhaps fortunate that I did, for my decision was made for me when Legolas and I were taken by surprise two days ago by the sensation of a doorway opening and drawing us through. We landed in a small wooded area not far from a market of sorts, and it wasn't long before we greatly surprised your parents. They brought us were with them, and the rest you know."

Just then a bell was rung at the cottage and Emily informed her grandfather that is was the signal for dinner. They walked together most of the way down the track, but as they neared the main cottage, Emily hung back.

"I'm actually not that hungry, so I might just go read for a bit and then go to sleep or something."

Considering her, Thranduil quickly identified the meaning behind her posture, words and the look in her eye. She was embarrassed and ashamed, just as she had been in Imladris after the Derfel incident.

"Hmm." was all he said before he reached out and cupped her face in his palm, encouraging her he look him in the eye.

"It is good to see you once more, my sweet Emily." he said softly, unable to stop the tender love he had for her from flooding his voice.

She finally smiled (albeit ruefully) before she hung her head shyly and mumbled, "I'm afraid I haven't been very sweet today...I am sorry for all that. Joel's right. I am so overdramatic..."

Face smoothing into an easy smile, Thranduil said seriously, "Oh, _penneth_, that was hardly a dramatic outburst...that is, compared to what my father had to put up with from me when I was much younger...and compared to what I endured from your mother."

Emily was sceptical. "Mum was a drama queen?"

Returning his expression to it's cool mask once more, Thranduil looked up into nothingness.

"The stories I could tell about her adolescence..." he said in a bored tone, then added briskly, "But they will have to wait for another time. You are certain you do not wish to join us?"

Nodding Emily said meekly, "Yup. I might come later. I just want to go think for a bit." Then, as Reisa went prancing past with an enormous stick in her mouth, Emily added,

"Could you take Reisa with you? I can't handle her right now. She's too much puppy all in one place for the kind of mood I'm in..."

With a smirk, the elf called the dog and left her to be by herself.

**AN: Soo, what did you think? Reviews? Yes? yes? Hope it was alright. I've got big plans for this story and I'm trying hard to set stuff up even more in advance this time, which is why it is taking a bit longer to write. Also I apologize for any terrible editing on my part. My usual editor is not available right now so I'm on my own. Next chapter will hopefully be up in a week. Take care people!**


	23. Chapter 2: Answers to Questions

**AN: So I feel like I should just state that I love how much people have been feeling irritated on Emily's behalf. It warms my heart that people have come to feel so strongly for her. While I personally have never had something this dramatic kept from me in my own family (well, not to this degree. I have had my moments with my family which is why this interaction is actually realistic in my mind...), I am often the last to know important things because people either forget to tell me or assume the I didn't need to know. It's very annoying and extremely frustrating. Also this is a bit of an interesting representation of a brother/sister relationship(Joel/Emily) in which I have a decent amount of insight and have dealt with a lot. Anyway, the main thing I wanted to say was this. I understand that family dynamics are messy and sometimes not as 'simple' as this next chapter might make it seem. However, for this story it is by no means an unrealistic way in which to deal with the situation because if you look at it from the perspective of who 'Emily' is, then it makes sense. Her personality is one that avoids conflict and tries to understand. She is peaceable, genuine and open at heart and if you remember from part 1 she greatly dislikes being angry, fearing the way it makes her feel inside (spoilers, this has a bigger meaning later in the story). Also, some people honestly just find it easier to forgive and really want to be able to forgive quickly. (I know a few people like this and they never cease to amaze me). This is Emily. The problem isn't going away, she will still be angry because forgiveness is a long process and it will be something that everyone has to keep dealing with throughout the story (ie. the bigger consequences of not telling Emily and how that effects things) but it is possible to be angry and still desire to make peace at the same time. Believe me, this is the only way I have been able to have a good relationship with my own brother recently. He ticks me off a lot, but I still love him, so I try to see past his frustrating traits and move beyond it to the better parts because it's the only way I have found to not be bitter about life with him all the time. But, enough from me. On to the story. It's long, sorry. **

Chapter 2:

Evening rolled in and with it, the brilliant stars that dotted the skies of the earth. A crisp breeze stirred the leaves so that they whispered and sang along with the peeping of tree frogs and melodious creatures. A loon's peaceful call echoed across the water, and it reached Emily's ears as she sat on her bunk in the side cabin that she was sharing with her sister (it was tradition), she found solace in the sound. The loon's call was one of melancholy, yet joy all at once. It's mysterious song pierced her heart and seemed to understand that which she did not. Things were about to change. Things had changed, and though it was troubling, it was also frighteningly intriguing and promised great adventure as she came into this new chapter in her life.

Oddly enough, Emily felt less angry about things than she had earlier, now spending some time reflecting on what she would do next. Well, perhaps that wasn't entirely true. The raw feelings came in waves. One minute she would feel like she was starting to calm down and able to think, the next she would find herself in the midst of an emotional on slaughter. So many conflicting feelings at once, and it made her so tired that all she wanted was to sleep.

Obviously a large part of her was still furious that her family had been keeping such a dramatic secret from her and in reality, she had every right to be angry. But what we must understand is that Emily, as much as she hated that they had lied to her, she loathed being in conflict with her loved ones even more. It made her feel horrible inside knowing that things weren't right between them and all she wanted to do was make it all better so there could be peace once more. Tightness clawed at her chest whenever she thought about it and her love for each member of the family fought against the rage inside. Love was always stronger, thus her heart tended to be quick to forgive, especially if someone said they were sorry.

She had to appreciate how her newly discover grandfather had dealt with the situation, and the advice he had given. Emily recognized the merit in getting past this as soon as possible so it didn't fester into an ugly divide between her and her family. But she had also noted that Thranduil never supported or condemned the fact that she wasn't told. He very pointedly did not take a side in the matter and Emily could only guess it was because it really was between her parents, sibling and herself. How he felt about it didn't matter and would only potentially lead to further conflict should his opinion be given in such a way that increased Emily's anger towards her family. So perhaps that was why he had said nothing to indicate his opinion. Grumbling internally, Emily felt a tiny spark of unexpected irritation towards the elf. She wanted him to take a side. She wanted someone else to fight this battle for her. But, in her heart she knew he could not do it for her. She had to work it out.

As of yet, no one except Clare had apologized or even admitted they were wrong. She knew better than to expect Joel to say he was sorry. In his mind there was likely nothing wrong and he didn't understand what the big deal was. Her parents however might just see their folly and tell her so. That would defiantly help calm the fury in her heart...

_And to be fair, I guess I've been keeping secrets from them too...I never told them about the spider, Estel or going to another world, and so many other things. Not that those instances are anything compared to what they had kept from me, but still...I don't like being angry. It's frightening and it makes me feel all tangled up inside. I want to be free... _

Shivering a little, she turned away from the window and returned her attention to her laptop, starting the next episode of the show she was watching. Ordinarily, she wouldn't have any kind of 'unnecessary technology' on the island. It was tradition to take a step away from the noise of the material world and just be in the quiet, but Emily had brought it with her this time in order to keep herself occupied while waiting for her siblings to show up at the meeting place. Now she was using it to distract her from the insanity of life around her. It was working because she nearly didn't notice when her sister slipped into the cabin.

"Emily?" Clare asked carefully. "Are you still mad?"

"Is that a serious question?" replied Emily distractedly with a degree of ice to her tone.

"Right. Good point. Could you at least forgive me?"

"Yup. But I'm still mad, so it might take a while."

"I really did want to tell you." said Clare timidly. "I told them over and over again that we should...but mum had her reasons and I trusted her. She wants to tell you when you're ready...I know that sounds lame, and the reason feels a bit lame now too...but we honestly thought...well, actually I don't know what we were thinking."

Emily nodded, but gave no other indication of what she felt about this.

Silence...

"What are you watching?"

Emily snickered as she watched. "3rd Rock From the Sun...it's so dumb. But still so great...and don't tell mum. She doesn't understand."

"Well...some of the humour really isn't her thing..."

"Generally, it's not really mine either...but with this show...it's different."

"I thought we weren't going to use laptops at the cottage. You know, a 'tech free' zone?"

"You lied to me for nearly 18 years...I can watch TV if I want to." was the flat response. Clare flinched and hung her head, then glanced at her bag in which her own 'tech' was sitting.

"I have the newest episode of Doctor Who..." she said slowly, "Do you want to watch it with me?"

"Actually, I'm not up to date right now." Then seeing the dejected and carefully hidden hurt on Clare's face found herself cave quicker than she meant too. She added kindly, "But, if you want to watch the episodes I haven't yet, then we could do that. I think the one I was on had Weeping Angels..."

"Done." said Clare with a humble smile, "What better time to watch a scary episode with creepy monsters than late at night with your sister who's too cool for words?"

Emily smiled a little at her sister, wordlessly telling her that she really did forgive her even if she was still upset. It was hard to stay mad at Clare. She was so honest and like Emily in the area of wanting to make peace. And her sister was always there for her, always trying to be the best support she could and anxious to be helpful. But she was also scattered and sometimes uncertain, which was probably why she had opted to trust their parents in the matter of not telling Emily about her heritage. Regardless of the recent conflict, Emily was quickest to let go and forgive her sister. If for no other reason than the close bond they had and her desire to keep it that way. No matter how she felt, Emily couldn't stand the thought of causing her sister pain by staying mad at her, deserved or not, so she buried the feelings and pretended for just a while that nothing had happened.

The two of them settled side by side with their backs to the wall near the open window and the laptop in front of them. It was a chilling episode, and just as it was getting to the most suspenseful and frightening part (causing Emily and her sister to peek at the screen from behind their pillows), the lights in their cabin began to flick on and off. It was eerily like what was going on in the TV show.

Clare gasped and looked wildly at Emily.

"Are you doing that? Please say you're doing that!"

"It's not me..." said Emily, hair standing on end. Then there was an ear splitting scream as Clare looked over her shoulder out the window beside them. Emily also gave a little shriek because her sister had and the pair of them leapt off the bed, skittering back away from the window, staring in alarm at the now laughing face that was outside.

"JOEL!" hollered Clare viciously. "That's not funny!"

"Oh! But it is! You should see your faces!" Their brother hollowed with laughter. Both girls exchanged a look and then tore out of the cabin after the miscreant. He raced off, still laughing heartily and mocking them as he vanished into the night on the other side of the main cottage.

"Emily, you're faster. Go round the other side of the cottage and chase him back here," ordered Clare, as she grabbed the hose and turned it on. Barefeet flying, Emily bounded around the corner of the house, past the cheery fire that was crackling in the fire pit and her other bemused family members, snatching up a pitcher of juice from the picnic table as she flashed by.

She cut Joel off easily, chasing him with the liquid and effectively drawing his teasing and mocking towards her so that he was too distracted to notice his other sister approaching him. Unfortunately, he heard her at just the last second and stepped out of the way behind Emily so that she shielded him from the on slaughter of water. Then he was off once more, extremely please with himself and increasing his taunts ten fold.

"Oh, Emily! I'm so sorry!" moaned Clare as she run up to her dripping sister. "I'll get him for this!"

"No, no. I have a better idea. Come with me." With that, the girls trotted back past the campfire once more without a word.

* * *

Aewnith shook her head.

"As I said earlier; Nothing to worry about." then the lady sighed tiredly, "I must say, those three spend more and more time scaring each other as the years progress. It can be amusing, but there is also the potential for it to get out of hand. The worst time was when Joel pretended to electrocute himself...Clare was so upset and angry that she gave him a black eye and broke his nose when he 'came back to life'."

Legolas chortled into his cup of tea. "You sound surprised about this, sister dearest."

"Indeed," commented Thranduil, idly swirling the contents of his glass, "I would think it only natural for them to act like this. I seem to recall three elflings causing chaos in similar ways...took centuries to calm things down."

Just then there was yet another loud yell of distress, this time coming from Joel's cabin, followed by peals of laughter from both girls.

"You horrible witches! You put a snake in my bed!"

Aewnith straightened seriously, sharp eyes becoming twice as alert as she listened intently to the commotion, but she soon relaxed once more when Emily replied brightly.

"Aww, Joel, are you afraid of a little old snake? Or should I say, salamander?" giggled Emily's voice out into the night. "Really, for someone who knows so much about everything and just came back from a canoe trip, you don't seem to be able to tell the difference between a snake and a tiny little salamander...which is hilarious, by the way."

"Emily! You better run, because if I catch you your head is going in the toilet!" hollered Joel, the extent of his damaged pride evident in his voice.

"Just try it!" growled Clare protectively. "You don't want to know what else we have planned. And you should be thankful...originally we were going to put a frog in your water bottle..."

There was a calculated silence before Joel called grudgingly, "Truce then? Come on, we had our fun...let's call it even."

"What do you think, Emily?" asked Clare. "Should we let him off easy for his rude interruption of our sister time?"

"Well, the fact that we just got him to scream like a little girl was pretty great...sure, truce...for now."

Joel growled something inaudible under his breath and then said, "Good. Now would you please come and remove the salamander?"

"No. You're a big boy. Do it yourself." was the simple reply.

* * *

It was well past midnight when the grumbling of her stomach forced Emily out of her warm bed and sneaking through the night to the kitchen in search of food. She rummaged quietly through the cupboard for the cereal box, then swiped the milk from the fridge. Her feast was fast and relatively satisfying, however she decided to take a look in fridge once more just in case there was something else she wanted. The ice cream in the freezer caught her eye and it took less than a second for her to get a spoon in her hand and dig in.

There was a soft noise from behind her just as she stuffed the first large scope into her mouth. Guiltily, she turned round to see her mother standing in the doorway.

Aewnith took in the ruffled, bed headed Emily with the spoon still in her mouth, then looked down at the open container of ice cream under her arm, then back up at her daughter. Neither said anything. Then, instead of making some comment on Emily's disheveled appearance or the mess she had made in the kitchen, Aewnith said slyly, "Well, are you going to share that, or keep it all to yourself."

This brought a pleased sort of expression to Emily's face and she quickly grabbed bowls and another spoon while her mother found strawberries in the fridge to added to the ice cream.

"I would have brought you dinner, except I didn't think you would like to see me yet." said Aewnith quietly while she cut up the strawberries into their bowls.

"I didn't." answered Emily bluntly, knowing that if sweet early morning snacks were involved, this was going to be one of their very honest and frank discussions. She fidgeted uncomfortably with the fiery feeling that twisted in her stomach every time she looked at her mother.

"I am sorry we didn't tell you, Emily." Aewnith said with such great feeling and remorse that Emily was afraid her mother might cry. This was bit of shock since her mother never cried. "There was no excuse for it, and you are right, of course. It wasn't fair and if I could do it over differently, I would. I really would!"

"But why didn't you tell me?!" said Emily tightly, feeling a lump in her throat.

Her mother sighed and then looked sadly at her. "You have always tried so hard to fit in with the world, Emily. Then you try so hard to be as 'good' as your siblings, trying to 'catch up' to them. You are rarely satisfied with were you are in life and I know you find it hard to feel comfortable just being 'Emily'. I saw that and worried if you knew about our heritage then you would just feel even more disconnected from Clare and Joel and that you would think it was somehow your fault that you weren't more 'elvish'. I worried it would be just another thing you would use to compare yourself to your siblings and it hurts so much to see you do that, Emily."

Aewnith stopped and put the strawberries away before she seated herself again looking as though there was such a heavy weight on her shoulders. Emily knew what her mother was getting at. They had often had long conversations in the past about how competitive Emily got with her siblings and how badly she wanted to make them see she was just as 'good' as they were. Her mother would often try to point out all the ways in with Emily was talented and succeed in her own way, but Emily never seemed to accept it. It was never good enough to just accept herself for what she was.

"Seeing as you didn't seem to be showing any traits that needed an explanation yet, I thought maybe you would be happier not knowing. We were going to tell you if and when you started showing them. I figured you were just a late bloomer. I was at your age...And then you always complained about our family not being normal and that we were weird...I don't know. We just thought you would be happier if you could just be 'normal' for a bit. I thought it was important that you feel more secure and stable in your own identity before telling you."

"Ummmm...but, mum," said Emily pointedly, "I would have created that identity believing one thing about myself, and then you would have told me and it would have made me have to redefine myself again...just like now, only worse."

Aewnith blinked, then nodded. "I suppose that is true. I hadn't thought of that, which is silly because it's so obvious." she mused. Then she shook her head and gave a rueful, almost bitter laugh. "It would seem I am still not as perfect at parenting as I would have liked, despite how many years I have been alive...it doesn't truly prepare you for being a mother."

"How long have you been alive?" asked Emily curiously, anxious to get past the feelings of hurt and get some answers to her questions. "And why don't you have more pointed ears and perma-youth like the others, I mean, no offence, but you don't exactly look ageless..."

Chuckling, the older lady replied, "I am well over two thousand, although my proper age I no longer know. Time does not always seem to pass at the same rate in both worlds. For example, I have only been here, in this world, since 1942, however it has been nearly 400 years since my disappearance from Middle Earth. Or when you had been there for over a month before returning, and yet it was only an hour for me. But now it would seem that time has begun to pass at the same rated between realms, or so I gather from what ada has told me."

"Wait! What? You've been here since World War II?" Emily went bug eyed. "That explains a lot! I mean, all of this explains a lot, but..."

"Yes. I appeared in London, England, during the war. They assumed that I had suffered brain damage or amnesia of some kind since everything I was saying about being from another world wasn't making sense. I spent a long while in a hospital until, long story sort, they discovered that I had an aptitude for nursing. Seeing as they were so short staffed, and other than my initial 'delirious' fancies about other worlds I was competent, they took me on as a nurse. I worked through the chaos and terror of those days, lonely and confused. Eventually it was evident that I was not going to be returned home. I lived in England for many years until it became difficult to explain why I wasn't aging. I managed to fake my own demise, take a boat to Canada as an immigrant and start a new life here as Winifred Campbell. Later I met your father and feel in love. Initially I was never going to tell him of where I had come from, not knowing what to say and fearing to lose the one good thing I had in this world. He saved me from that, however, when he had the courage to tell my of his own story when he proposed."

"And how did that go?"

"One evening while we were out walking, he blurted out that he couldn't lie to me anymore, stating that his name was Farland, son of Pedir, one of the Dunedain and that he was from another world called Middle Earth and then he asked if I would marry him despite how crazy that all sounded. He just stood there, with the most adorable expression on his face as he silently begged my to believe him."

Emily snickered and then asked, "What did you do?"

"I laughed." smiled Aewnith. "I laughed harder and longer than I had in many long years. Then, before he could turn away in disappointment, fearing that my answer was 'no', I told him I was Princess Aewnith, Daughter of King Thranduil of the Woodland Realm and that I would be overjoyed to marry him."

"Then what?"

"He slipped on a patch of ice and fell over."

Emily burst out laughing, and was soon joined by the merry giggling of her mother. As they settled down once more, Emily asked, "But how did either of you get here in the first place? And who is dad then? I mean, I know your lineage relatively well from reading books in Imladris, but I don't know anything about dad..."

"Yes! About that! You are going to have to tell me in more detail about this adventure you had in Imladris and how it was that you melted the heart of your grandfather! It's not just anyone who can do that..." said Aewnith with mock sternness.

"Hey, hey. This my turn to get answers here." replied Emily, waving her spoon at her mother. "Spill the beans! How did you get here?"

Aewnith smiled a little then sighed as she thought back over the years to that fateful day that dragged her out of her world. She began.

"You and I share a rather impulsive streak, because of which we have an unfortunate habit of just, taking off when we get angry...and at the time I was brought to this world, I still had a deep flare for dramatics. Thankfully this has lessened since then. But in any case, Ada and I had just had the most fantastic argument about something that no longer matters and I have nearly forgotten what it was about. He had grown distant, more cross, disinterested and depressed since my mother's death. Being grief stricken and afraid I would also lose him to his grief, I childishly decided I should do whatever I could to get his attention. So, I am ashamed to say, I ran away in hopes that I would stop hurting as much and that it would encourage him to care again. I wanted him to come find me. I wanted him to start caring again and be the father I needed..."

"You ran away." said Emily in disbelief. "But your an elf! You're ancient! You're, like, thousands of years old. Why would you run away like a little kid?"

"Just because someone is 'ancient' doesn't mean they can't do foolish things, Emily. Our history is filled with elves who should have known better, yet still did foolish things. Just look at what I decided to keep from you all these years. As much as I would like to say I should have known better, I honestly believed it was right. But in the end I was wrong and I have to live with that. I may have been alive thousands of years before becoming a mother, but I have still only been a mother for 28 years and I have made many mistakes already because no matter how old you are, you cannot be perfect."

"Hmmm. Fair enough. So you ran away. Then what?"

"I quickly found myself in trouble. I was chased down by wild wargs and forced into the forbidden part of the forest. I was quickly taken by the portal not long after when my horse fell and sent me flying into the ruins where the doorway opens. I was pulled through and the rest you know."

"And what about dad?"

"He got lost as a young lad when his parents traveled to Dale. His arrival in this world was around the late 50s and he still appeared to be a young boy at the time. In reality his aging seemed to be slower than most of his kin among the Dunedain therefore he was actually in his 20's. But, because he seemed so young, he as adopted and therefore technically had a family in this world. You might be interested to know that his grandmother had been one of the few half-elves in Middle Earth, and she chose a mortal life and married one of the Dunedain. So he, technically speaking, has maybe about a 1/4 elvish blood and the lineage of the Dunedain."

"Ok. One thing I don't get is why have you been aging? I mean, I can partially understand dad since he isn't an elf, and don't get me wrong, you both still look younger than forty, but why do you have grey hairs?"

Her mother laughed and replied, "It is strange, but the longer I have remained in this world, the more 'mortal' I seem to become. My senses have weakened, my ears become less pointed and I have aged. I suspect it has something to do with the fact that there is so little magic in this world and therefore everything that made me an elf is rendered fairly obsolete. Whether or not this will change if I return to Middle Earth remains to be seem."

"Weird..." was all Emily found she could say. "And yet you said that Clare and Joel were exhibiting elvish traits..."

"Indeed. Yet I have few theories for why this is. All that I know is that it is happening."

It was a lot to take in and as she ate her bowl of ice cream, Emily turned everything over in her head, examining each new bit of information with care. Then, another seemingly obvious question wormed its way through the mental crowd and burst out of Emily's mouth.

"But mum! What's going to happen now? I mean wha-" the question tumbled quickly, around her spoon and she was silenced by her mothers stern look.

"By that I assume you mean where do we go from here? What world do we pick?"

Emily nodded vigorously.

Aewnith sighed. "I have no answers for you right now, Emily. I truly don't, but I promise you will be involved in that decision when the time comes and that I won't keep something like this from you again. Alright?"

"Ok." was all Emily found she could say. The thought of having to chose a world was something that kept growing in magnitude every time she considered it as a very real problem. Giving a little shudder, Emily pushed the dilemma aside and instead focused her attention on her cat, Hobbes, who had just strolled in, rubbing against her chair. Ordinarily the family didn't take the cat's with them when they travelled, but since they would all be gone for three weeks, and the person they would coming to care for the three horses wasn't found of cats, they took them with them whenever they went to the cottage. She couldn't say she really minded. Hobbes was a very charming and agreeable creature to have around, despite his continuous altercations with Reisa. The puppy was sure they should be best friends, and the cat felt competently the opposite. As for the other two older family creatures, Mayhem and Nixie, they spent most of the time sleeping and rarely were a bother. Mayhem was a rather elderly cat and she was content to make a lot of disgruntled noise about things, but other than that she didn't do very much. Nixie was also fairly old for a golden retriever and placid as could be.

"Where are you at now, my dear?" Aewnith's question brought Emily back. Knowing what the inquiry meant, the girl considered for a moment before replying.

"I'm still really mad at everyone, mum." she said heavily. "Which makes me feel so crappy because I hate being mad. But I also feel really...betrayed. I feel like I can't help but wonder what else you've been hiding from me. I feel like I can't trust, but I also know I should be able to, and that's even harder to reconcile..."

"You have good reason to be angry..."

"I know, but I still don't like it. I would rather just make peace and move on. I just want to forget this ever happened...but I never will."

Aewnith nodded, then quietly began to clean up the dishes. "Just be careful, Emily, that you do not just bury the anger and never address it. Because if you do not allow yourself to face it and be angry, the fury comes back to bite you later. This isn't just going away and the consequences of today will last for some time...for all of us."

"Oh don't worry. It hard to just ignore how infuriated I am...especially at Joel!" Emily grimaced. "He's such a clueless ass sometimes! And totally 100% insensitive!"

Drawing a breath, her mother had to agreed somewhat. "Yes. He is insensitive and you are right, he is rather clueless about what is appropriate to say. Today might have gone differently if it hadn't been for his unhelpful interjections. But try to believe me when I say that he truly doesn't understand what was upsetting you, Emily."

"I know he doesn't! He doesn't care enough to try to understand." growled Emily, "But I also know he is capable of being sensitive if he wants, in fact he used to be very empathic sometimes. Now he just doesn't care enough to try anymore because it takes too much effort and he's gotten so used to everything being easy, so why bother with something that is hard like being a decent brother? He used to be different...or maybe I just never saw his stupidity before..."

Hearing the bitterness in her daughter's tone, Aewnith decided it was time to take a 'step back'. "Well, you know what I have told you in the past when you bring this up, and I will say it again. I cannot mediate between you and your brother anymore. You are both old enough to sort it out like adults. I will advise you, but I will not play referee anymore. If you have a problem with him, take it up with him. Ada did the same thing when I was arguing with my brothers all the time and in the end it was for the best. We were forced to come to an understanding without his interference and we had to face each other."

"But mum, he doesn't listen! He still just treats me like I'm a little kid and he never takes me seriously. Then one minute he's all goofy and fun, we get along fine, then the next he's so critical about everything I do! I just don't know what to do anymore. And it's gotten worse since he's been away..."

"Emily. I know it is frustrating. I know it hurts. But really you can only do three things." said Aewnith firmly, but with great understanding. "Either you confront him and talk this out with him, or you find a way to love him in spite of his failing and choose to see past them. Who knows, you might be surprised. Or, you give up on him. But it's your choice."

"So what, I should just let him be an jerk and be ok with that? Because I can't talk to him, but he's my brother, I could never give up on him,...not yet anyway..."

"No. I didn't say that. I said try to love him notwithstanding that he can be a jerk. There is only so much you can do. If he won't listen, then he isn't interested in changing or healing your relationship. When that happens you can either despise him, or love him even when it's the hardest. You don't love the faults, you love the person buried beneath."

"I feel like that's a really hard lesson to learn and I'm not there yet...all I can see is the jerk brother." grumbled the girl.

"Indeed. It is an extremely hard thing to do. It is not simple or easy to understand." was the agreement. "That's the funny thing about love, mercy and forgiveness. To the broken heart, it doesn't make any sense. But in the end, it will bring peace. Maybe you will not perceive it right away, but it will come if you let it. And, not to excuse Joel, but do try to keep in mind that he is also still growing up and has his own insecurities. These always come out in odd ways."

"True" said Emily.

_It's just so hard to know when to stop making excuses for him and stop letting him just walk all over me. How do you forgive someone who doesn't even think they need it in the first place?_

* * *

The following morning Emily was resistant to her sister's summons to get up, groaning and hiding under blankets until Clare gave up and left her alone. Then she slept until noon. Upon waking, she felt calmer about the previous day's revelation. Deep inside she felt tired from struggling with all the emotions that came with trying to figure things out internally. Part of her was tempted to just stay in bed all day and not deal with anything outside the four walls of her cabin. See her family meant facing things and figuring out how to cope.

_Well, its really just Joel and dad that I have to face now. I'm mostly over Clare being a derp and mum, although her reasons were flawed, did at least understand why it was wrong of them and admit to it. So there is that...and she said it was good to face this stuff. Regardless of current evidence that suggests otherwise, mum is actually pretty wise about some stuff...ok...right. Out of bed and lets face the day then, angst or no angst! Here we go Emily! You can do it!_

The scene that greeted her when she entered the cottage was a pleasant one. Legolas and Joel stood in the kitchen conversing about energy, power systems and how this 'magic' worked. Predictably, Joel acted normal and seemed to pretend that nothing had happened the day before. It was a typical behaviour for him whenever there was some kind of conflict to just ignore it, somehow believing it would go away. Internally Emily rolled her eyes and found herself grow even more determined to face the discomfort of moving forwards. Better to work through the hard stuff than ignore it. There was no way she wanted to become like her brother!

_And he holds a grudge like you wouldn't believe! Lol, so here's to you, Joel. I don't want to be like you, so I'm going to do the opposite...well sort of. I don't want to talk to you about any of this, so maybe I'll just try to be the bigger person here and let go without talking to you...sure! That should work just fine...maybe...oh I don't know. I'm too tired to try and figure out what I should do about you...I'll do it later. I'm still livid at you, by the way, you an ass! I also love you, which is annoying because it would make being mad at you so much easier..._

She listened to the boys conversation while she poked about the counter in search of breakfast, nodding good morning to her brother and then hesitantly giving Legolas a hug. The elf returned it warmly, ruffling her messy hair with affection while still engaged in the conversation. Half of what was said Emily didn't understand, but her uncle seemed to be eagerly taking in the knowledge. Seeing no point in interrupting or hanging around, Emily wandered with her food though the rest of the cottage, just barely managing to avoid tripping over the exuberant Reisa that came bounding up with a toy. In the sitting area Clare and Thranduil sat together pouring over her art work and were deeply engaged in quiet discussion. Emily decided it was best to just slip past and go out onto the deck with her parents.

She hated not being able to feel drawn into conversations. It was so hard to feel involved when there was nothing you could contribute to what was being discussed. Worse yet was when the topic didn't even stir any curiosity so it was just plain boring to listen to.

An unpleasant feeling prickled in her gut and Emily froze internally before shaking it off and burying it.

_It's fine. I got to spend a bunch of time with them in Imladris. Clare and Joel didn't. No big deal, Emily._ _Let the get to know each other._

Managing a smile when they looked up as she passed, Emily was quick to make herself look causal. Stepping out the door into the bright cheery sunshine, she found her parents laughing quietly together over a book they were reading aloud.

"Morning, munchkin!" Farland greeted her smiling. "I was worried I was going to have to let Reisa into your cabin to wake you up."

"Morning, daddy." said Emily, warmth flooding her voice. Her resentment towards him momentarily forgotten as she realized how much she had missed him. Both parents had been travelling in the US for a few weeks before they arrived at the cottage. As well as that, both her parents had worked so much in those past few months, Emily had been looking forward to the next few weeks with them. It had been a stressful year for everyone, which was why Emily had kept most of her troubles to herself and hid things so effectively that her parents never realised how lonely and upset she had become over those months. Had they known, Emily knew they would have pressed her more and asked her to open up rather than just getting her a puppy. They had a funny habit of giving their children 'space' to grow, then jumping in and being mildly overbearing the next minute when something didn't seem to be going well. For good or for bad, that was how it was with them. Emily knew she could go to them with trouble, but still, she always felt guilty burdening them with more stress when they dealt with so much already. Joel and Clare never seemed to have to 'bother' anyone, why should she?

"I was going to start making dinner around four," said Farland, "If you wanted to join me and make something sweet for after...?"

Emily had to smile at the secret look they exchanged while Aewnith wasn't looking. Cooking adventures never went according to plan and sometimes ended in mild disaster; disasters that they had to quickly clean up before the slightly OCD, 'clean freak' Aewnith saw the damage done to her kitchen. It was great and made such excellent stories later that the two of them could laugh over. Emily and her father spent a fair amount of time together. He was the one who taught her to ride, to run cross-country effectively, to drive, to play the guitar, to read and how to bake. Their way of bonding was always to do something together rather than have long heart to heart discussions like she had with her mother.

"Sure. I was thinking about trying a new brownie recipe." said Emily, making one of their many inside jokes. Farland laughed and then hastily mock shushed her so that her mother would raise a eyebrow at their shenanigans.

Where her mother was more reserved and quiet, her father was more extroverted and lively. He was the kind of person who met life head on. Not in reckless sense, but rather with strength and confidence. A careful mix of taking things calmly in stride but still able to have fun with life. She had to admit that he was very good at what he did as a police officer, just like her mum was an amazing ER nurse. Aewnith was so level headed and gentle, having years (many many years) of experience to draw from in stressful situations. She was organized and orderly in everything she did. Rarely did Emily's mother seem rattled or out of control of a situation. Put that together with her dad's unshakable confidence and the pair were a force to be reckoned with.

"In the meantime, how do you feel about going for a swim?" suggested Farland, seeming eager to do something rather than just sit reading. "Were you still thinking about trying to swim across the lake this summer? We could start working on that if you like."

Emily felt conflicted at this point. A huge part of her wanted so badly to spend time with her dad, and yet that hurt from the betrayal was still there, nagging at her gut and making life difficult. Picking at her food, Emily crushed the hurt down and forced a smile.

"Sure! I'd like that. Maybe we could also go water skiing later this evening? I want to try doing one ski again. I was only just starting to get it last year."

"You got it, kiddo. Finish up your food and we can get going."

It wasn't long before the pair were down at the dock watching Nixie and Reisa trying to catch frogs around the canoe. Emily was about to jump into the water when Farland stopped her, awkwardly putting a gentle hand on her arm and pulling her down to sit with him, feet dangling in the water.

"So," he said, clearing his thought uncomfortably. Emily knew instantly where this was going and almost laughed out of shear disbelief. For one thing, it was so far out of her dad's comfort zone to have a 'heart to heart' and for another it was incredible that he was actually taking that step to try and talk to her.

"So." he said again, "I know you probably don't want to talk about it, and I completely understand if you aren't at a place where you can feel up to forgiving us, but for what it's worth, I'm really sorry for not telling you about everything. And I'm sorry for not realizing how hurt you would be when you found out. I should have known that. What we did was uncalled for, foolish and just down right a miserable thing to have done. So when you are ready, I would beg your forgiveness."

Stunned, Emily didn't know what to say. Never before had her father ever sounded so contrite and humble when speaking to her. And never before had he apologized in such a wordy manner. The two of them usually just said a quick 'sorry' whenever they had an argument and then were done with it. This was something entirely new to the girl.

They sat in silence for a bit, Farland fidgeting nervously with his fingernails and then picking at the wood of the dock.

"I can't say that I am completely be ok with everything, daddy. And as much as I can say that 'intellectually' I forgive you, there is still a world of hurt that is going to have to mend. I have no idea how long that will take and I know it isn't going to just magically fix itself. I think maybe it just takes a day a time, you know? So maybe, can we just say we're good for now and then just deal with the rest as it comes?"

Farland stared at his daughter in wonder. Emily gave him an odd look and then asked, "What?"

"When did you get to be so wise?"

Emily blinked, taking in the question and shrugged, "Dealing with all of you, that's when. That and I spent over a month living with a bunch of elves. They rub off on you after a while."

"Hmm," pondered Farland, scratching his chin. "Do you think they will rub off on the rest of us as well now that your uncle and grandfather are here?"

"Well, to be honest, I've stopped disbelieving the impossible, so it's entirely probable that they might just teach you all something." Emily smiled fondly as she thought about all she had learned during her time in Imladris. "They are pretty great."

The nagging feeling in her gut prickled again as Emily thought about her siblings being the ones spending time with her uncle and grandfather. Uncomfortable with it, a frown flickered across her face as she kicked at the water and sent droplets into the air.

Farland cleared his throat again and said quietly, "For the record, I think you've been handling all of this admirably and I couldn't more proud of you, Emily. It's humbling to see you growing into such a lovely girl, knowing that is happening despite my mistakes. I thank the powers that be for that, munchkin. I really do."

Not knowing what to say, Emily leaned over and gave her dad a hug instead. He returned it gratefully, and make a sniffing sound that indicated that he was crying a little.

"Can we go swimming now?" asked Emily, desperate to end the mildly uncomfortable interaction and get back to some degree of normal.

"Yes. Thank-you" blurted her father, sounding greatly relieved and making Emily laugh hard. The next thing she knew, her father lurched sideways into the water, dragging her with him and succeeding in making her squeak with surprise.

**AN: Whew. There. That's done. I know it was A LOT of explaining and drama and conversations and that there was hardly anything with our two favourite elves, but, I feel it was an important part of the story and that I needed to address those things now. Anyway, things are on the mend between Emily, Clare and her parents, but still not 100% normal yet. Things might not be so simple with Joel though and repercussions of the family's keeping things from Emily may yet be coming back to haunt them. **

**Thanks for sticking with me, and please try not to be mad at me for how things have played out. I know a few people really wanted Emily to have justice and for everyone else to be taught a lesson. Don't worry, this is bound to happen eventually, maybe just not in the way that you hoped. Right, but enough of me guessing what is going through all of your heads and worrying about my readers liking it or not. I need to stop worrying about that or I will never finish this story :S. So without further ado, I shall say, "Until next time, have a lovely few days, or weeks, or however long it takes to finish the next chapter. It really depends on you, my friends. Reviews that are positive tend to make me write faster...I can also take negative reviews, but..." **

**Ok, I'm going now. For real. Bye. *crawls away* **


	24. Chapter 3:

**AN: Hello! I will first off have you know that I am staying up wayyyy past me bed time because I really wanted to update this for you :) So I really hope you like it :) That being said, since it is so late, I will apologize (yet again) for any bad editing on my part. Please be patient with me. Lol. Ok. That's it. Other than my sleepy enthusiastic brain just wants to say you are all wonderful and great and I sincerely hope you all have a fantastic, joy filled day today!**

It was a long, cold swim for Emily. The day was windy and out of the shelter of the little bay, the waves caused things to become much more difficult. Full of determination she struggled forwards with a few more strong strokes until she was smacked in the face with an assault of water. Blind and coughing she tread water and reached out for the side of the canoe.

Farland caught her hand and held on until she found the side of the boat and clung to it while she regained her breath.

"I think you better get in, kiddo," he said, "It's too wavy out here to get anywhere fast. Your getting tired out and cold. We can try again tomorrow."

Emily shook her head stubbornly.

"No. I want to make it far enough that I'm in line with that gigantic cottage on the mainland over there." she said, pointing to her marker.

"I don't know, Emily." Farland seemed reluctant. "You've made it pretty far today, I think you could safely be proud of what you've accomplished."

"Just a little further."

With that Emily let go of the canoe and kicked out once more, fighting the raging water and battling forwards. Inch by inch she made her way to the 'finish line', and with each pull of her arms and kick, Emily felt weaker and weaker. The cold of the deep water numbed her body and the wind blowing against her wet hair didn't help things. About the point her teeth began to chatter, Emily's father put his foot down and insisted she get into the canoe. By this point she really didn't have the strength to argue and she allowed herself to be carefully dragged out of the water into precarious the boat. Once seated and holding a paddle Emily found she was even colder than she had been in the water because of the wind. Farland's warm plaid shirt didn't seem to help either.

"That was good, although I still think you should have quit earlier." said Farland as they headed back. Emily, however, didn't agree. She had been so set on getting to her marker and was a little put out that she hadn't made it. Being so cold didn't help her mental state much and by the time they got to the docks, Emily had past the stage of shivering violently and was now just numb and stiff. She hurried to change out of her wet clothing and put on her sweatpants and a hoodie. Then she went to the main cottage for tea, glancing at the sky with a frown and noting that it was clouding over quickly. How rude.

By the time she arrived in the kitchen, Farland had already heated her some water. Grateful, Emily made camomile tea and took it to the living room where some of the others were. It was Clare and Legolas talking together this time.

Emily faltered somewhat as they ceased speaking, wondering where to sit or if she should intrude. She made eye contact with her uncle who was giving her a very amused knowing look. Then he quietly flicked his gaze to beside him on the couch, then back up at her. Without a second thought to what her sister would think, or what anyone else would think, Emily went straight to him and curled up under his arm, accepting the warmth he offered and internally overjoyed to be sitting with him.

Clare, who was occupying a chair across from them, looked somewhat startled by her sister's sudden actions but then seemed to 'shrug' it off and accept it. She wasn't the kind of person who was particularly prone to such things herself, but she knew that Emily was and she had seen the wordless communication that had taken place.

"Good choice of tea." Legolas said quietly to Emily. She wrapped her hands around the cup, trying not to spill it with her returned shivering as she warmed up again. Then she realized what he referencing and remembered he had made her the same kind of tea when she came to him one evening for help during her stay in Imladris. A smile formed and she bit her lip as she glance up at him.

"Yes. It is." she said then snuggled closer as the shivering increased. Legolas tugged a blanket down and pulled it over her.

"You and dad were out there a long time, Emily." commented Clare. "What were you doing?"

"Swim-m-ming across the lake." replied Emily. "Its c-c-old when you get to th-the deeper parts."

"Oh! You're actually doing it this year!" said Clare, sounding pleased. "Good for you! I never made it all the way, but I'm more of baby than you are. I bet you'll you do it. How far did you get today?"

"Almost half way, but dad made me stop because my lips were turning blue."

"That was probably a wise thing, _penneth_." said Legolas, rubbing her shaking shoulders. "You're practically an icicle as it is..."

She didn't answer, sipping her tea instead and trying not to notice the look that Joel gave her when he entered the room. Without a spoken word, she knew what he was thinking. They had had this kind of conversation before when she was a few years younger. She knew what he thought of her cuddly nature. And she could still remember all the things he had said in that conversation that had made her stop giving as many hugs or seeking that kind of connection with her family. Resolutely she tried to brush it aside and bury all the uncertainty that came with those memories, but somewhere deep inside, old insecurities began to work their way out against her will and stealthily began to rampage around inside her.

Idly, she drank her tea and listened to her siblings telling Legolas about various things in the world that were so different from his own. School and education lead to talking about countries, which lead to culture. Emily stopped listening when politics came up, not being able to find it in her self to try to be interested. It wasn't that she didn't think it was important, she just wasn't ready yet to actually be fully engaged in that sort of thing. Eventually her father poked his head into let her know he was starting dinner and Emily excused herself to help, reluctantly leaving the warmth that Legolas had provided.

Standing at the counter in view of the window cutting up some carrots, Emily glanced out into the dismal world in time to see the dogs go running joyously past, followed at a much slower pace by Thranduil and Aewnith. Thranduil had his daughter's arm threaded through his own and had his other hand placed warmly over hers while they walked. From where she stood, Emily could see that Aewnith was holding tightly to her father's arm, as though clinging for dear life. They were deep in quiet conversation and Emily found herself wondering what they were talking about.

About an hour later, after Emily had just finished the brownies and was putting them in the oven, her mother and grandfather returned. The sky had darkened even more and thunder rumbled in the distance as the first big drops of rain splashed down onto the dry earth. Nixie and Reisa trotted happily through the kitchen and then decided to tussle in the sitting area, knocking into the table as they did so and getting dirty looks from the cats. Emily was about to go stop them when she was distracted by the sound of her mother laughing.

"Oh, Emily." Aewnith said, looking at her with gentle mirth. Emily faltered, then gave her mother a funny look.

"What?" she asked slowly, mildly confused as to what was so funny.

Her mother walked over and fussed with her hair, shaking her head. "Did you not bring a comb with you? You look like a wild thing when you let it get like this!"

Emily nearly rolled her eyes at her mother. She was always trying to get her daughter to make her hair look neater.

"Yes, I have a comb...somewhere." she said vaguely, then decided to quickly do something with her damp tangled 'beach hair' before her mother tried to do it for her. "But here, look-"

She flipped her head upside down and gathered her hair into a ponytail, then stood upright once more so she could put it into a messy bun. It was the perfect messy bun ever! Emily could tell without looking.

"There! Taadaaa! Is that better?"

Still shaking her head, Aewnith said amusedly. "I will never understand what the attraction of 'messy' hair styles are..."

Clare entered at that moment to give her sister support. "It's not a bad look, and it's really 'in' right now! Not that Emily particularly cares about that. I rather suspect she finds brushing her hair is more effort than she is willing to commit to more than once a day."

Emily grinned and agreed. "Exactly! It's just going get tangled again, why bother with wasting time combing it all the time when I could just put it in a pony tail or a bun?"

"You could always just cut it all off, Emily." suggested Farland. "That would definitely decease how much effort it would be. Here, I could do it for you right now."

With that he picked up a pair of scissors and pretended to come after her. Emily gave an indignant squeal, "Daaaddd!" and dove behind her mother and Thranduil.

"Farland," scolded Aewnith unconvincingly. He just smiled impishly and went back to what he had been doing before, which was adding the finishing touches to dinner.

Looking up at Thranduil, Emily huffed and mumbled with mock seriousness, "You see what I have to put up with?"

* * *

Dinner passed uneventfully and once everyone was satisfied they retired to the sitting area for a lazy evening of reading, talking and, in Clare's case, drawing. Seeing as seating was somewhat limited and Emily was shy of cozying up to her family when certain members were present (*cough* mostly Joel), she lay on the carpeted floor with Reisa and Nixie passed out on either side of her. It wasn't like her parents and Clare had ever discouraged her from being 'cuddly', but they never really encouraged it either. It just wasn't something they often initiated and as Emily got older and noticed that trend, she stopped being as affectionate with them.

She zoned out, finding no way to contribute to the conversation without interrupting someone. That was the problem with so many people in one room talking. It was difficult to have anything to say that hadn't been said by someone else or to find a spot in which to share it. Jealousy grew in her gut as she listened to how easily her siblings spoke and how confident they were. Their timing was always perfect. They never spoke over someone else or accidentally started talking when someone else was. Why couldn't she sound that eloquent when she spoke? And why couldn't she have something important to add?

_I mean, I know things... there are things I would have added by now. Like when Clare was talking about classical composers. I know lots about that...and I know more about my own horses than anyone...but Clare and Joel get sick of hearing about them and I know better than to try and talk about that right now. They're pretty good at just bulldozing over anything I say...whatever. Such is life. I'll just play with Reisa._

The gangly puppy had awoken and was currently attempting face jump on her human's head and to lick her as she lay on the floor. Rolling over onto her knees, Emily grabbed a toy and began to wrestle with the dog until she received a dirty look from her brother that told her to either to stop or go somewhere else. Deciding that she would rather take the pup outdoors than torment herself any longer by sitting around feeling left out, Emily got up quietly and left with Reisa trotting goofily beside her out into the night.

It had stopped raining for the time being and Emily went down to the dock to watch the next storm roll in. The lightning flashed in great forks across the sky, lighting up the horizon and momentarily letting her see the great clouds of rain that were still coming. She watched for a while, then took her dog back to the cottage and fed her before putting her to bed in her crate. The puppy wasn't trustworthy enough to leave out at night and had a habit of eating strange things, like socks for example. With that complete, Emily avoided the living room all together and went to her cabin instead to feel sorry for herself. When that got too exhausting, she watched Doctor Who. When that was too angsty and she got tired of it, she finally went to sleep with a miserable knot in her stomach and an uncomfortable tightness in her chest. Oh, how she hated feeling left out. Jealously grew and with it frustration over being envious of her siblings. After crushing the feelings and mentally scolding herself harshly, Emily forced herself to focus only on the sound of the rain so that it would lull her to sleep.

* * *

When morning meet her the next day, Emily was disappointed to find that she felt no different than she had when she gone to sleep. In fact, she was even more ill humoured now and before she had gotten out of bed, she knew her temper was hanging by a thread.

Grumbling internally, Emily climbed down from her bunk quietly so she wouldn't wake up Clare. Grabbing her phone and looking at the time, Emily saw that is was only about seven in the morning which surprised her since she rarely was awake so early. It was usually Clare who rose early. Shrugging grumpily to herself, the girl changed into a swim suite and knee length swim shorts before silently heading down to the lake.

It was cold and the sun was still young in the sky, but Emily was desperate to find an outlet for her bad mood. Since she knew her mother didn't like it when she swam alone without at least telling someone, she slid into the water at the end of the dock stealthily, careful not to make any sounds other than gentle lapping of water against the wood. With that accomplished she swam quietly out into the bay and just floated on her back, staring into the sky and trying to forget her troubles. She lost track of time while she drifted, attempting to not think at all, but being only marginally successful at it. The thought of Joel and Clare spending so much time with Thranduil and Legolas just bothered her so much! And what was worse was knowing how childish that seemed.

_I shouldn't be like this! I should be better than this! I need to get over it, they've hardly even been here that long! There is lots of time...and I mean it makes sense they would all get along so well...if, in fact, they are...more...elvish than I am...and Clare and Joel are both so talented too, there is no end to what they could show off and how much they could impress...people..._

She gave an angry kick with her foot, making a loud 'slosh' as she did so and then she actually growled softly.

_Whatever. It's fine. It doesn't matter. I'm fine. I don't care. I refuse to care. Here that self? You aren't going to care about this. Ok? Ok._

Turning around and heading back to shore, hoping that everyone else was still asleep and she could get dressed before Clare woke up, Emily decisively set her face. She was going to be an unbreakable fortress! This time, it was going to work.

Careful to slip out of the water as quietly as she had entered, the girl stole up the path through the still shadowed trees and soundlessly entered the cabin. To her annoyance, Clare was already up and dressing. She gave Emily a look of mild interest when she entered, dripping wet and looking guilty.

"Go swimming without telling anyone again? You realize mum will know, right? She always does, so why do you keep doing it?" was the slightly patronizing question.

"She doesn't always know...and I do it because I'm not a kid anymore, I'm a good swimmer and I don't see why I should have to do it." said Emily, feeling sulky.

"Wow, someone's in a bad mood. It's not like your the only one who she insists needs to tell someone before swimming alone..." Clare commented, not unkindly, "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing." said Emily. Her tone did nothing to convince her sister, but it also clearly told her to back off.

"Oookk. Suite yourself."

With that Clare left the cabin.

Emily glanced at the time again and winced. She had stayed out a significantly longer amount of time than she had intended. The odds of her mother having noticed where now much higher than she would have liked. This made Emily even more reluctant to go up to the main cottage and join everyone else. Well, that coupled with the fact that she really just didn't want to face feeling left out again.

Suddenly she was finding all kinds of things to do in the cabin. First she changed out of her wet things and put on jeans and a plain t-shirt. Next she actually combed her hair, noting that she should probably have a shower later. Then she went even further and decided to put it into one long French braid. With that accomplished she casually cleaned her nails and clipped them. Setting the nail clippers down lead to making her bed, something she never did. Making her bed turned into folding all her clothing neatly. With nothing left of her own to tidy, she decided to make Clare's bunk up for her too.

It was only when she ran out of things to use for procrastination that she dragged herself up to the cottage.

She had intended to slip in quietly, steal food and sneak away again, but Reisa had other ideas. The dog bounded excitedly into the kitchen the second she smelled her human, wiggling all over with happiness and holding her blanket in her mouth. In that brief moment, Emily forgot she was in a bad mood and actually smiled at her exuberant puppy. At least someone was happy to see her.

Everyone else was out on the deck, enjoying the sunshine and it was clear that breakfast had already begun. Emily hunted through the array of food on the counter and selected a bunch of grapes, and yogurt. Then she toasted a bagel and tried to decide what she was going to put on it. Remembering the new container of nutella she had tossed in the cupboard when she was putting the food away, she instantly dove for it and smothered her bagel in it.

_Excellent. Now to brave the fam jam. May as well get it over with at this point. _

Moseying out, she settled silently into a deck chair and casually paid attention to what was going on around her. Her uncle gave her a quick grin of welcome but was quickly drawn away by something Joel was saying. Like the evening before, it was all mostly topics that she had no opportunity to contribute to. However her uncle and grandfather seemed to be doing more of the explaining about things in Middle Earth this time, so it was easier to be interested. All the same, she still never really felt that she had the opportunity to ask any questions because of her siblings taking over again and that irritated her to no end.

Nevertheless, Emily was still resolved to being a strong fortress and not let it get to her. She feigned a laid-back attitude and proceeded to absentmindedly see how many grapes she could fit into her mouth. She was so unconscious of what she was doing that she was surprised when her sister drew attention to her, exclaiming with amused bafflement. "Emily, what on earth are you doing?"

All attention now focused to Emily who at this point had managed to shove eight large grapes into her mouth and resembled a chipmunk. Frozen, colour flooded her face as her eyes darted around the circle, then she shrugged nervously and slowly began to chew. Aewnith looked almost horrified and cried, "Emily! You're going to choke yourself! What have I told you about putting too much food in your mouth!?"

Feeling foolish, Emily finished her mouth full and mumbled, "I just wanted to know how many would fit..." She was embarrassed and couldn't even bring herself to look at Legolas or Thranduil. If she had, she would have seen that both were highly entertained, however, they also watched her carefully, reading her mood easily and each gauging when was the appropriate time to step in.

"You didn't need to test that out, Emily. I could have told you that you have a big mouth, kid." said Joel. Emily knew that he meant to tease her, but was in no mood for it today. Most of the time she would have been mildly pleased to have caused such a reaction out of her family and had fun with it, but today was not the right kind of day.

"That's rich coming from the person who tried to fit a glass cup in his mouth and ended up getting stitches because it broke in the process..." said Emily sarcastically, only just barely keeping anger from lacing her voice. "And it was a big cup..."

Joel snapped his jaw shut and Emily felt a potion of satisfaction over that.

"While I am thinking of it, Emily..." said Aewnith, recognizing the potential for a sibling squabble and deciding to stop it before it began. "Were you out swimming this morning?"

With a grimace Emily felt her frustration growing. Her mother nearly always used very direct questions when she already knew the answer. It was useless to deny it.

"Yes." said Emily.

"And did you tell anyone you were going?"

"No."

"Uh huh." Aewnith gave her daughter a very pointed look. "I don't want to see you doing that again."

Emily felt herself come dangerously close to rolling her eyes. Instead she chose to do nothing and just avoided making any commitments for or against her mother's demand. Conversation started again and this time it was about the mainland and what things Clare, Joel and Farland had been wanting to do there. It was quickly decided that they would all go and spend some time in the town. Emily knew what this meant and given her already terrible humour, she was not enthusiastic about shopping with her sister or walking around all day. And so, she retreated to her cabin with a book and hoped they would forget about her. When they didn't, Emily had to tell Clare as patiently as possible that she wanted to stay behind.

It wasn't until the boat left the island that Emily felt an odd sense of relief wash over her and for the first time her mood lifted a little bit. For the time being, she was free from facing her jealousy every time she was around everyone else. She had free reign of the island. There was no one to stop her from doing anything she wanted to do!

With a nod to herself, Emily quickly made plans for what she would do in these precious few hours. First order of business was to have a shower. Grinning, she gathered her things and headed to the bathroom in the cottage, humming a little as she went. Then she enjoyed a long hot shower, singing away without a single worry that anyone could hear her.

After the shower was taken care of, Emily retrieved the case from under the bed.

It was a violin case.

Hesitating, Emily almost put it back, uncertain if her mood was going to allow for a proper playing session. Being alone had been helping in a weird way, but the initial pleasure of it was wearing off and she knew it was only a matter of time before she started to feel worse than before.

_Probably will end up having a good blubber and then be done with it. That would be nice. I hate feeling like this. I hate not even knowing how I feel. I'm just so irritable! But I might not get another chance to play...so I guess I had better do it now..._

Sighing, Emily took out the violin gently, and then tightened the bow up before checking the tuning. Next she went outside, climbed up the steps to the deck and began to play, all the while completely unaware that she was not actually alone on the island.

* * *

A feral growl escaped from her lips and Emily drew a long, deep breath. Legolas could easily see the internal struggle she was having with herself and the effort it was taking for her to maintain her temper. His niece had only been playing a few minutes before her frustration boiled over. She walked in a agitated circle, muttering, "Just calm down. It's not going to be perfect and that's ok. Just play something already! EMILY, just PLAY! "

Then she sighed and took a huge breath, starting again. The melody flowed fourth quietly. It hesitated and then grew bolder and the girl forced herself to stop caring so much about whether or not it was perfect and played the song through. The internal struggle was still very real, flooding the music and giving voice to the buried dissatisfaction. As time wore on however, Emily started to forget she was frustrated and slowly lost herself in the notes. Legolas listened while his little niece finally relaxed as she began to play a few simpler tunes. They were fun, bouncy reels that made his heart feel light and lively. For a few minutes he heard a transformation in her playing and was able to enjoy the talent that had been hampered by unreasonable expectations. But it was short lived and once again, he heard annoyance seep into the music. It wasn't long before Emily was agonizing over an 'imperfect' passage, playing it again and again until it was right. Then she stopped all together and stood for a long time just staring at the deck, lost in thought.

Her uncle longed to come down from his perch and speak with her, however he wisely remained hidden for the time being. Emily had obviously wanted to be alone on the island before practicing and it wasn't difficult to surmise that she was extremely self-conscious of her playing. He waited until she went inside before climbing down and taking a walk along the path the lead round the edge of the island while he contemplated what he should do next.

* * *

Having played herself out, Emily put her violin away and then headed back to the main cottage to find a book. Scanning the shelf, she felt a twinge of regret over not going into town. She would have liked to get a new book. Sitting down on the couch, Emily felt suddenly extremely sad and small. Her anger had subsided too much, revealing other things in her heart that she really would have rather ignore. With a heavy sigh she plopped down on the couch and looked at the sleeping dogs.

_Sometimes, I wish I could be a dog...or a cat. They have it sooo good!_

"Mind if I join you?"

Flinching violently, Emily turned to see her uncle watching her carefully with a smile.

_Where did he come from? Did they get back and I just didn't' notice? No, that can't be. I totally would have heard the boat! So that means-_

Realizing she had never been alone on the island because Legolas had never left, Emily felt a shiver of discomfort go through her as she wondered if he had heard her playing earlier.

"I thought you went with everyone else." she blurted bluntly, before quickly putting on a facade of casual coolness. The elf wasn't fooled and quietly came to sit beside her. Emily stiffened somewhat and felt her face grow hard with determination not to cry or let on that she was upset. Deep down she knew it was useless and that the elf was too good at disarming her internal fortifications making her open with him. The sudden instinct to escape set in. She felt like a caged animal and she knew there was no way she would be able to talk to Legolas without him getting her to 'really' talk. She didn't want to do that. She would rather avoid everything and make herself get over it. Hurriedly she moved to get up saying, "I was just going to go and-"

"Emily. Stay here, _penneth_." Legolas interrupted gently, staying her with a firm hand on her shoulder. She complied, jaw clenched stubbornly and refusing to look at him. The elf shifted calmly, leaning forwards so that his arms rested on his knees and his hands were clasped comfortably in front of him.

"What is it that you are afraid of, Emily?"

She started with surprise. That wasn't the question she was expecting, nor was it something she had consciously thought of. She wasn't afraid, was she? But then again, perhaps her uncle had uncannily found the root of the problem even before she had. Perhaps she was afraid. Perhaps she was only jealous and angry in order to hid from the fear.

Still determined not to cry, Emily said in a rather hollow tone, "I don't know."

"I think you do, _penneth_." Legolas said tenderly as he looked at her with complete and utter understanding.

A fierce conflict stirred within Emily as she longed to curl up against her uncle and cry, but the words of her brother in that conversation from years ago came back with brutal force, crushing back all nerve to do so. She could still hear it. _Emily. I mean, come on kid, you're too big for that. Grow up and stop acting like you're eight. You don't need to be so clingy. You're just making a nuisance of yourself. _

Frustration spiked and Emily, not knowing what to do with it, lashed out stonily.

"Well if you're all knowing then why don't you tell me what I'm afraid of."

Immediately after saying it, the girl regretted her words and she nearly burst into tears. Instead, she scowled at the floor, expecting Legolas to give up and leave. When he didn't, Emily cast a glare at him sideways through her tangled hair, only to be met by his soft sad smile. It froze her and momentarily she recognized amusement somewhere in those wise eyes, which only made her glower deepen. In contrast, the elf's sad smile grew somewhat and he tilted his head to one side in consideration. Then he sobered and finally said slowly and deliberately, "You are afraid of being forgotten. Cast aside. Abandoned. Misunderstood. You are afraid that you are unimportant. That you are not 'elvish' enough, not 'good' enough. That you have nothing to offer. That there is no place for you in this newly reunited family. You are afraid that you are not being what you 'should' be and it pulls you apart. You hid behind your various walls and try to trick the world into thinking you are fine, when in reality you are quaking inside."

As each truth was spoken, tears began to flow faster and faster from Emily's eyes. They slid silently down her cheeks and splashed into a puddle on the carpet. There was a long paused after he finished speaking in which she drew a ragged breath and fought back a sob. Legolas moved closer and whispered, "And what you need ...and have not asked for, is this." With that he easily pulled her semi resistant form into a warm hug.

The walls crumbled down and Emily went limp as she sobbed miserably into her uncle's shoulder.

"Emily, _penneth._" he said in a tone that caught her full attention and somehow inspired deep confidence, "You will never be forgotten. You will never be cast aside. You will never be abandoned. You may be misunderstood by some, but there will always be someone who will understand you. You are important. You do have many talents and posses a beautiful, open, empathetic and wonderfully sensitive heart which is a rare gift to offer. And you do offer it, everyday, which is why you can be hurt so easily. This is not weakness; it can be used against you, but it is by no means weakness. In addition, I believe that when you stop trying to be all that you think you 'should' be and start accepting what you are, you may find that perhaps your best is more than 'good' enough in the end and you are more extraordinary than you perceived. And, believe it or not, your family does see that you are extraordinary, though some of them are not very good at showing it."

The somewhat slowed flow of tears restarted, although they were less violent this time and Emily found that they seemed to be washing away all her troubles as a warm peace seeped into her being. It took a while to realize that her uncle was humming softly while he held her, but when she did and listened properly, Emily felt as though it was the tune that was speaking comfort and healing into her heart. She knew that perhaps an ordinary person would be alarmed by this odd, almost supernatural power the music had, but she wasn't. If anything she just clung to the song and let it sink into her soul, trusting that whatever it was, it came from her uncle and was therefore nothing to be feared.

Eventually Emily found her voice and she whispered, "Thank you." before she pulled away reluctantly from the warmth and grabbed a tissue for her nose.

"You have only to ask if you need me, _penneth_. There is no reason you should always struggle along all alone. Even a simple hug can heal ease a dishearten spirit, and I am more than happy to supply those."

With a sigh, Emily mumbled, "Joel thinks I'm a nuisance if I do stuff like...that... and that I'm being really immature because I...because..."

"Because you are open in your affections and have no qualms about snuggling next to an old elf such as ada or I?" supplied Legolas with a slow smile, eyes twinkling brightly as though he found something extremely amusing. Emily grabbed a piece of her hair and fiddled with it.

"Yeah." she said in a small voice. "He thinks that I too clingy and that I needed to grown up. And clinginess includes hanging around too much..."

"Hmmmm. Is that why I have been denied the presence of my littlest niece this past while and received no love from you? Because your brother decided you shouldn't be doing such things?" His laughter rolled pleasantly, light and open into the room. "That you are too old for open displays of affection?"

"Yes."

Calming down into chuckling, the elf said, "That's the funniest thing I have heard all week!"

Emily looked confused. "Why?"

"Because, _penneth_, if you think hard about it, who is it that usually initiates every hug or cuddle?"

Concentrating, Emily looked back through her memories and over every situation in which she found herself nestled cosily under the arm of an elf. She was surprised to find that in most cases, it had been the elf who had drawn her in, not the other way around. It was how they comforted and showed their love for her; they made her feel safe and protected. Rarely had she actually ever asked.

"Oh..." said Emily slowly, eyes going wide.

"Exactly. If we found it tiresome or uncomfortable to offer that to you, why would we do it?"

Taking this in, Emily gave her uncle a shy look that made him laugh once more.

"Just because your siblings are not particularly 'cuddly' doesn't mean you are not allowed to be." he said cheerfully and giving her chin a playful lift with his finger. Emily grinned and then ducked her head. Moments later she sobered once more and said mournfully, "Legolas, I'm so selfish!"

Humour danced in his eye once more as he asked, "Why do you say that?"

Fidgeting uncomfortably Emily managed to blurt out, "Because I miss having you both all to myself and I'm jealous and it makes me feel so horrible because it's not fair for me to be jealous because Clare and Joel have just as much a right to spend time with you as I do."

"Oh, _penneth_." was the laughing reply, "Would it help if you had us all to yourself instead?"

Emily considered and then shook her head miserably.

"No." She said. "I would just feel guilty because I was being a hog."

Legolas hummed. "Yes, there it is. That big heart of yours. How I love to see it, for a heart like that is a treasure." And then he nodded, "Well, it cannot be helped then. You will have to share then."

"Yeah." Emily sighed and gave her uncle a small smile.

He grew serious. "Emily, I do want you to try and remember that neither ada or I will ever forget about you. It is true we are spending time with Clare and Joel at the moment, but it does not diminish our love for you. And this should not discourage you from seeking us out."

"Its just so hard to be around when I feel like...that..."

"Like you have no place among us?"

"Yeah. Especially when Clare and Joel dominate the conversations. They always have 'more important' things to say and I can never get a word in edgewise without them getting after me for interrupting."

Nodding, Legolas said, "Yes, I had noticed that. Ada and I have been considering how to best handle that situation."

Emily got an impish look on her face and said, "You could always gag them..." which made her uncle laugh brightly, but shake his head negative.

"No. Now that I have spoken with you, it is fairly simple to decide what will be done."

"Oh?"

"Yes."

Emily waited for him to elaborate, but Legolas just played with her slightly damp hair and hummed a quiet tune instead. Mentally shrugging, Emily decided to just trust them and not worry about it.

"What should I call you now?" Emily asked softly. Legolas smiled fondly at this question and replied, "You may continue as you have always done, or if you like, you may call me _'Vede'_ which means 'uncle'."

"Vede." repeated Emily, tone still hushed. "I like that...I've never had an uncle before."

"Well, you now have two," laughed Legolas, "Though you have not yet met Farvel, my brother."

"What's he like?"

"Quiet. Solemn. Protective. A bit of stick in the mud...but also one of the most loyal and dedicated siblings one could ever ask for. He takes his role as eldest sibling very seriously. And he guards his emotions very carefully. He is not unlike my father in that respect."

The mention of Thranduil caused Emily to ask, "What should I call your...my...um, call...Th-"

Grinning and gently interrupting, Legolas said, "I think he would be immensely pleased if you called him _daerada,_ but if you still feel uncertain about it, then perhaps you might ask him yourself...I know he has missed you greatly these past months. He would not object to you seeking him out, just as I do not object to you 'hanging around'._"_

Just then the sound of a motor boat reached her ears and Emily couldn't help but feel disappointment that they would be interrupted soon. All the same, she also felt lighter and less afraid.

**AN: Righto, so the 'elvish' word for 'uncle' doesn't seem to exist, either that or I just can't find it anywhere. The word 'vede' was **i**nvented by the authors of the Mellon Chronicles. I have borrowed it, and sincerely hope they don't mind too much. The only other word that was shared with me is "Odhron" which is more for general address for male relatives that are not father or grandfather, brother etc. I thought about using this one, but I actually thought that Vede sounded more endearing, so I stuck with that. My thanks to Mirkwood Warrior, AleuStark, and kiki272002 for the help with finding these new elvish words (Odhron, vede, daerada etc). And also my sincere thanks to everyone else who has been reviewing and keeping me motivated to continue telling you this story. Your kindness, encouragement and contemplative reviews help so much, more than you can maybe know...except that I just told you, so now you know...hmmm. Anyway, keep me posted on what you would like to see come up in the the next chapters and I will try to fit it in if I can :)  
**


	25. Chapter 4: Mending Fences

**AN: Hello! As requested, here is the next chapter. I do hope you enjoy it as much as I was entertained writing it :)**

With the knowledge that the rest of her family would be coming into the cottage very soon, Emily quickly felt the need to hid all evidence that she had been crying. She excused herself from her uncle's presence and slipped into the washroom to wash her face and try to bring down the puffiness around her eyes with the cold water. When she emerged, her ears were greeted by the sound of Clare and Joel arguing about something and her parents paying them no mind while they seemed to be chatting with Legolas about how things went in town.

Glancing at the living room, she saw that Thranduil was standing, gazing out the window at the lake. Carefully, Emily wandered over. Standing beside him her head didn't even come close to being the same height as his shoulder, and for a moment when Emily peeked up at him, it struck her how dwarfed she was by his stature.

"How was town?" she asked quietly, feeling suddenly shy of her grandfather for no particular reason (well, none that she could identify).

A soft smile tugged at his mouth and he replied, "Lively and noisy, like most of your world."

"Yeah. It's not really very peaceful..."

"No. It is not. But some parts of it are peaceful, and even amid the noise there are some pleasantries."

Thranduil took his eyes away from the lake and turned them on Emily, studying her carefully. She tried to causally avoid his gaze by looking over at Mayhem who was sleeping soundly in the sunshine. The cat looked wonderfully warm, black coat glistening in the light and Emily felt a sudden urge to pick her up.

"You've been crying, _penneth._" said the elf very softly so only she would hear. The girl sighed internally. She had been hoping that the swelling around her eyes had gone down enough. Apparently not.

"Yeah. I was hoping no one would notice."

"Ah. Then perhaps we shall pretend that I did not?"

Emily smiled a little, and then gave a quick, grateful look. "That would be good for right now. I might start again. I don't really want to have to try and explain to mum and dad why I'm crying, and Clare would get all big-sistery...Joel would probably just find something to do that wasn't where I was. He doesn't like it when people cry cause he doesn't know what to do, and that makes him irritable."

"Hey Emily! Catch." Clare suddenly called cheerily.

Emily whipped round just in time to catch the book that was flying towards her.

"That's the one you wanted, right?"

Looking down at the book in her hands, Emily read the cover.

_'Go Jump in the Pool', By Gordon Korman. That's the one I've been meaning to get..._

"Yes, but how-"

"Good. Enjoy!" With that Clare vanished back into the kitchen.

"My family is so weird sometimes..." said Emily as she stared after Clare, bemused by her sister's behaviour.

"Indeed." Thranduil commented dryly, causing Emily's eyes to widen and she went pink as she quickly babbled, "I mean, not everyone...mostly, I think. You aren't...well actually you are but it depends on what world you're in..."

She paused as her grandfather tilted his head slightly to one side with a tiny smirk. Emily grimaced and said, "I'm just digging myself a bigger hole, aren't I..."

"Yes." Laughed Thranduil.

Emily fidgeted, looked longingly at the book in her hands, cast him a shy smile, and then slipped over to the couch to curl up with the story. She was quickly absorbed and nearly done the first page when she detected movement beside her. The next thing she knew there was an arm slipped carefully around her shoulders and she was drawn comfortably against her grandfather's side. Then the book was gently taken from her hands and Thranduil had turned it over to read the description of the story on the back. He handed it back when he was finished and said calmly, "Read it to me."

His granddaughter tensed at his words.

"I'm not very good at it...reading out loud, I mean..."

"All the more reason to practice."

She stared at the book in her hands, then stole a look at Thranduil. Oddly enough she didn't feel the least bit pressured to do as he said. It was more of an invitation, coupled with an gentle challenge. Casting a quick look to where the rest of her family were, Emily hesitated.

"They are not paying any attention, _penneth_." came the soft whisper near her ear. Biting her lip, Emily thought about it, then opened the book and began timidly, painfully her voice quavered a little from nervousness. She had taken a long time to learn how to read, needing extra help from her teachers at school. Unlike many children, she seemed to be unable to sound out the words on the page, getting muddled over the sounds and putting them in the wrong order. It had been a long, painful process of learning, and she had dreaded being called upon to read aloud in class. Even now she felt a twinge of panic if she was asked to read something, despite having improved greatly since childhood.

Gradually, as she got more into the humorous story, Emily began to forget she was even reading out loud or that anyone else was there. She didn't even notice when Legolas, Clare and Joel joined them, sitting quietly and listening to the story. It was only when the story had reached a particularly funny part at the end of a chapter and they began to laugh that Emily realized. The words of the first sentence in the next chapter stuck in her throat and she fell silent as anxiety flooded her stomach. Without a word, Thranduil removed the book from her hands, subtly tightening the arm around her comfortingly and began to read aloud instead.

The instant his voice filled the room, Emily knew they were in for a pleasant surprise. As she listened with delight, Thranduil began to cause the story to take on a whole new level of hilarity by changing his voice for each character when they spoke. It was possibly the best thing Emily had heard in a long time and the other listeners agreed, doubling over with fits of giggles and laughter. What made it funnier was the fact that he still manage to keep his facial expression completely neutral, no matter what voice was coming out of him or what he was saying. Other than the occasional tremor of amusement in his voice and the dance of mirth in his eyes, it was difficult to know if he actually found any of it as comical as the others did. About the point in which he was doing the voice of an eccentric headmistress of a girl's school, Emily entirely lost it and was reduced to shaking silently with laughter as she hid her face against her grandfather's tunic. Mid sentence in the story, Thranduil seamlessly launched into asking, "And are you going breath at some point, Emily?"

This only made her laugh more, and she doubled over silently, mildly wondering if she was going to pass out until she was finally able to draw a dramatic breath, causing her siblings and uncle to laugh even harder.

"What on earth is going on in here? You sound like a pack of hyenas!" Aewnith exclaimed as she came in from the deck, smiling.

Legolas calmed enough to say, "_Ada_ is reading to us."

A look of sheer glee graced the face of Aewnith and she said, "_Ada_ is reading to us? How lovely! Now that is something I have not heard in a very very long time! No wonder everyone is in stitches." With that she bounced over the back of the couch in a very youthful manner that caused her children to stare at her in shock as she settled comfortably on the other side of Thranduil, waiting expectantly for him to continue. It was then that the elf-king finally laughed merrily, before continuing the story, interrupted many times by the great howls of hilarity around him.

It wasn't long before the book was finished and Farland had announced that it was time to eat, thanking his father-in-law sincerely for the entertainment while they waited, clearly having been able to hear the everything in the kitchen and also enjoy the carryings on.

* * *

After dinner, Legolas and Clare volunteered to wash up. Currently, the blond elf was deep in thought about the earlier events of that day.

"Clare," he said quietly as he put another plate it away, "How long has Emily been playing the violin?"

The young woman looked at him curiously. "How did you know she played? Did she tell you?"

"No. I over heard her playing late this morning when she believed she was alone on the island."

Clare nodded. "Yeah. That makes sense. She hasn't played in front of anyone for over a year now. She straight up refuses to do it and mum made us stop bugging her about because it was making Emily so upset."

"And why does she not play for you?" Legolas asked, although he already suspected the answer.

"She doesn't think she's good enough." sighed Clare. "I don't know exactly when this mentality stared, well over a year ago I think though. But, one day she just stopped playing violin if people were around. I had believed she given up playing entirely until one day I got home early from a trip and caught her playing. I asked her about it once. She just shrugged and told me it hurt to fight with the music and that it was easier to try making peace with it when no one was around. Then she got a funny look on her face and said that playing for people was too vulnerable and that it made her feel too exposed."

Pondering this, Legolas silently dried the dishes and put them away.

"She used to sing all the time too, but I've hardly heard her in a while. It worries me, actually, because it used to be a joke that music just bubbled out of Emily all by itself; she couldn't stop it. Did you know she sang recognizable things as a baby before she ever said anything understandable?"

"Did she?" said Legolas with interest, smiling a little at the thought of a toddler Emily wandering around and singing.

"Yup. It was pretty cute."

"Tell me," he asked, starting into his next line of inquiry, "Have Emily and Joel always had trouble getting along?"

Clare laughed humourlessly. "No. No, Emily used to idolize Joel. She would follow him around like a puppy and want to do everything he did. He could do no wrong in her eyes and she couldn't get enough of spending time with him, even if that meant sitting for hours in the workshop watching him work on a project. And he used to love having her there and would build all kinds of neat things for her to play with. He would tell her all about whatever he was working on and lap up all the sibling 'worship' she gave him. To be honest it didn't help his ego much having his own personal fan wandering after him all the time."

Legolas expertly hid a smile and waited for Clare to continue.

"Anyway, as Emily got older, Joel started having more 'important' things to do, gradually paying less and less attention to her when she was in the shop. She started to realize that she was always the one seeking out his company and that he never spent time with her unless it was convenient. Then he started making promises he wouldn't keep. She would ask him to do something with her and he would promise he would, then turn round and be working on a project instead. She would forgive him again and again, hoping that maybe just once he would keep his word." Clare grew somewhat grim. "Eventually, Emily got frustrated and too hurt by all the disappointment. She gave up trying to get him to spend time with her. What understanding and friendship there was between them died to a smouldering ember, then this past year it was snuffed out entirely when Joel started travelling more. They've been at odds ever since."

Clare let the water out of the sink and the leaned on the counter as she watched the water disappear. "I try really hard to be a good sister to Emily. I called as much as I could this past year while I was in Europe because I knew that my going away at the same time as Joel was going to be so hard for her. I came home as much as possible, which was only twice...But it's not always enough to just talk on the phone and have quick visits. Emily needed me so many times and I wasn't there. Then her best friend Rory moved away...it's been a really rough year for her. A lot of people leaving. Now, to top it off we've gone and made her feel even worse because we didn't tell her about who we really are...and yet she's just pushing ahead, moving forwards and still amazing me at every turn. I wish I was as resilient as she is. She is incredible."

"How so?" Legolas asked softly, curious to know what Emily's sister thought of her.

"Well, for example, if I had been in Emily's place and found out I wasn't told that my family actually came from another world, I would not have been like her at all! I would have been spitting mad for weeks and then grudging for the next few months. I would have taken every opportunity to make everyone else feel so bad for hurting me..." Flashing a slightly embarrassed smile at Legolas, Clare said in small voice, "I'm not very good at letting go of grudges. I don't understand how Emily does it."

With the dishes complete, the pair rejoined the rest of the group in the sitting area, a place that seemed to be tradition to congregating in during the evenings. Everything was peaceful. Once again there was considerable amounts of conversation centered around the inner workings of earth and society. They had just started taking about 'internet' when Legolas inquired how it worked.

"Oh! It's really very simple!" Joel said as he strolled into the room holding what looked to be the brownie that Emily had set aside for later in his hand. Legolas eyed the object and then asked pointedly, "Is that not Emily's?"

Joel glanced down at the not yet eaten brownie an shrugged, opening his mouth to reply, but never getting the chance to utter a word. Emily came streaking in from the next room and tackled her brother in a full body grapple, catching him off guard and sending them both tumbling sideways onto the couch, narrowly missing their uncle in the process. Joel uttered a surprised exclamation which was drowned out by Emily's own indignant cry.

"That's MINE you horrid brother! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS EAT MY FOOD! Give me that you big turd-bloossm!"

"Get off of me, Em!" yelled Joel, trying to sound irritated at being caught unawares, but secretly enjoying himself. "You snooze, you lose! It's mine now."

With that he tried to push her off and went to put the brownie in his mouth.

"Oh no you don't!"

Emily gave a growl and then wriggled out of the way of his foot, launching herself at his arm and pinning it with her small weight. Then she bit him soundly on the wrist, eliciting a very undignified, high pitched cry from Joel.

"DON"T BITE ME!"

"Then give me back my food!" said Emily fiercely, losing her hold a little and unfortunately giving her brother the advantage. He rolled, dragging them both onto the floor, rattling the coffee table in the process and then sat on Emily, shoving her face into the carpet.

"I think I already made it clear that its mine now." said Joel smugly.

Aewnith very nearly intervened then, looking somewhat displeased by their antics and giving her father an exasperated look. Thranduil, on the other hand, was mildly pleased that Emily was actually using some of what she had learned from himself and Glorfindel to wrestle her brother. And she wasn't finished. She flicked her free arm out, and then poked Joel's side carefully near his ribs. It made him squirm enough for her to get out from under him and capture the brownie arm once more, then snatched the brownie, sending a shower of crumbs all over the carpet. Nixie and Reisa were suddenly in the fray, eagerly licking up the crumbs. Then Reisa jumped on Joel and tried to eat his hair. With a surge of energy, Emily rolled away with her brownie and sprang to her feet.

Joel leapt up at the same time and was about to pouch when Emily shovelled the whole thing in her mouth.

"I licked that, by the way." was all he said, in between breaths. Emily rolled her eyes, clearly not believing him, then shrugged casually as she chewed her mouth full, gazing at him innocently. Grumbling, Joel wandered back to the kitchen and then returned with something different to eat. In the meantime, Emily had straightened the table again and was playing with Reisa as though nothing had happened.

It was relatively quiet (aside from Emily and Reisa tussling) until Aewnith asked casually, "So, Emily, what did you think of _Ada__, _Legolas and everyone else when you first met them?"

Biting her lip self-consciously Emily, looked up from where she had been wrestling with Reisa on the carpet and tried to think of how to explain it. "Well...they made interesting first impressions..."

"Oh?"

"It's hard to explain." said Emily feebly, not knowing how to describe it without actually saying what her first impressions had been. They hadn't been very good ones, having been so suspicious and afraid of what Estel, Legolas and the twins might do to her when she met them, and then being so startled by Thranduil that she fell into the river.

"Well, the poor girl was scared of most of us at first. Which was understandable. The twins are a bit much to take in, after all." said Legolas, stepping in cheerily and casting Emily a knowing grin. "However, it was _ada_ who really frightened her...poor girl tripped over with panic and tumbled down the river bank into the Brurien."

Emily groaned and then hid her face in Nixie's fur. There was general noises of interest and amusement over this.

"_Ada__!"_ exclaimed Aewnith in mock bemusement. "What did you do to her to make her so taken aback!?"

Thranduil looked extremely impassive and said nonchalantly, "All I did was look at her."

Emily felt herself blushed and mumbled in response to the many inquiries, "I just wasn't really expecting it. It was scary."

A great laugh rose once more and Thranduil cast a quick look at his youngest grandchild who had just peeked up at him from amidst the dog fur. Face very straight, yet eyes dancing he asked coolly (just for effect), "And what, may I ask, was so unexpected about a simple look?"

It had the desired result and Emily, despite knowing he was teasing her, couldn't help but fidget nervously with Nixie's ear's.

"Well...it just...you see...you just-" she trailed off, looking at him and feeling an old familiar feeling of unease bubbling up in her stomach as he observed her with his cold, piercing and calculating gaze. Then she blurted quietly, "Kinda looked like you do right now...please don't..."

"Don't what?" he asked loftily, making Emily struggle once more between laughing or babbling anxiously. Then, she caught the mischievous gleam in his eye and it became impossible to stop the smile that raced forwards through her initial worry. Biting her lips tightly, she said, "Stooop." as she went red and added shyly, "I prefer it when you're smirking like you know something we don't..."

Thranduil smirked then, causing Emily to smile before going back to playing tug-of-war with Reisa in the hopes of avoiding anymore discussion of her first time in Middle Earth. It still wasn't something she wanted to full share yet. Thankfully, her uncle had somehow picked up on her reluctance to tell of her adventures and decided instead to share some of his own in order to distract everyone. In and around listening, Emily was also quietly talking to her dog while they played in a voice that was only ever reserved for children and pets. Eventually both grew tired out and they flopped side by side on the floor.

The rain began to pound down upon the shingled roof of the cottage. It was a peaceful sound that mixed nicely with the voices of her family. Emily closed her eyes and just listened, heart absorbing all the beauty of the noise around her. She drifted slowly towards sleep despite it still being early in the evening. But then she had gotten up earlier than normal and dealing with internal turmoil is exhausting, so perhaps it was reasonable that she was so tired.

The feeling of her upper body being shifted and settled into a lap woke her just enough to vaguely pay attention to words being exchanged.

"I used to have to do this when she was little. It was impossible to brush her hair. She just squirmed the whole time. Eventually she grew to enjoy having me do it for her, but then she became more independent and I haven't done it in a long while..."

_Ah, mum is trying to sneakily comb my hair...ha, I've always loved it, I just had other more important things to do when I was a kid than have my hair done..._

With a mental shrug, Emily let herself enjoy the pleasant feeling of her hair being played with and went back to sleep. A little while later she was being dragged to the surface of wakefulness again by her mother telling her she should go to bed.

"Is warm...don't wanna walk and get wet...staying here..." she mumbled, eyes still closed and trying to escape back into sleep. She heard her mother give a amused sort of sigh and then say something in elvish. The deeper voice of Thranduil replied in kind with a low chuckle and then Emily felt herself being picked up and moved to the couch. She recognized the sweet woodsy scent of her grandfather and made no effort to resist being carried, instead falling back asleep before her head ever touch the pillows on the couch.

* * *

All was dark when Emily woke yet again, hours later. This time it was not a pleasant awakening since she had been having a nightmare. Unlike in Imladris, she never woke screaming anymore, and she hadn't been unable to wake herself in a very long time so she was relatively confident that her parents didn't even know she had frequent nightmares.

Tonight she dealt with it much the same as she would any other night. She reached over and flicked on a lamp, then she looked for her cat, Hobbes, who slept in her room at home and was always there to help chase the dreams away with his comforting purring.

He jumped up onto the couch almost immediately, having done this enough times to sense when his human was going to give him snuggles.

Emily heaved the large cat into her arms and hugged him close, not caring he was purring so loudly and happily that he was drooling on her. Taking a shuddering breath and calming herself just like Glorfindel had taught her, Emily looked around the room, just to make sure there really were no 'bad guys'.

Movement in the shadows by the big window made her heart stop. It started again with a wave of relief when the tall form of Thranduil stepped into the light and glided quietly across to her.

"Emily, how often do you suffer from the nightmares?" he asked softly when she and Hobbes were both settled comfortably under his arm.

"I don't know." she whispered. "It kind depends on what's going on in life...for example, they get worse when I have exams at school or I'm upset about something. Or when I've been worrying about things..."

"Your parents know nothing of them or what events transpired to cause them." said Thranduil in a low voice. It was a statement more than a question.

Emily shook her head and then whispered earnestly, "Please don't tell them. I don't want them to know. Especially mum. She worries a lot. I can tell even though she tries to hid it. She always stands a certain way...it's just...they'll worry and fuss so much. And they have more than enough stress already, they don't need the added burden of something they cannot change. Please, promise you won't tell them?"

Thranduil remained silent for some time, absentmindedly carding through her hair while he considered the request. Emily remained apprehensive as she waited for his answer.

"I will agree, on one condition." he finally said in a tone that conveyed that this was no idle promise, but rather something of great seriousness. "You must promise me something in return."

He waited for Emily to respond and when she did, her voice sounded worried.

"What do I have to promise?"

"You must promise me that you will come to either myself or Legolas when you are being plagued by the dreams."

"But, they are just dreams. They aren't important." she said in a small voice, eyes pleading for him to let it go. But the older elf shook his head firmly.

"That may be, however, you are important,_ penneth_. I will not just stand by and allow you to suffer alone."

"What counts as being plagued by the dreams?"

"More than one in a night, or when one is particularly frightening..."

Emily tried again to brush off her dreams, "But it's not that bad! I just...it's...it's fine. I don't-"

"Those are my terms, Emily. If you desire my silence in this matter, then that is what you must agree to." Thranduil interrupted steadily, though not giving any further explanation for why he was insisting on these specific terms. As a king, he did not often explain himself if he did not feel it was needed.

"But, I don't understand why..."

Again, Thranduil offered no explanation, but merely waited for her to agree or disagree.

Emily thought about it for a fair amount of time before partially hiding her face in her blanket and mumbling a defeated, "Ok."

"Ok...what, exactly?" Asked the elf-king.

"Ok, I promise to come to you or Legolas if the dreams are bad..." said Emily, face still turned down against him and hidden by her blanket.

"No. Look me in the eye and say it." said Thranduil with a mild sharpness to his voice. It was not the least bit harsh, but it did make Emily flinch and then reluctantly lift her face so she could look at her grandfather properly. She said it again, but this time her eyes flicked away from his periodically.

The look he gave her made Emily squirm and want to hide.

"Try again." he commanded sternly. Emily bit her lip and looked down to study her hands for a moment. She knew this wasn't an idle promise by the way she was being forced to look him right in the eye when she made it. And she knew he could tell if she meant it or not. She just didn't want to promise because she knew if she did, she wouldn't ever be able to pretend things didn't get bad for her and keep going without anyone knowing. She didn't want to become a burden.

_Besides, I'm almost eighteen...I'm not a little kid. I don't understand why this is such a big deal...I mean, yes, it's can get bad sometimes and I don't really sleep at all, but whatever. That's life, right? I just have to deal with it...but if I don't want mum and dad to know about what happened, I guess I don't have any choice but to promise...they would worry so much, I can't do that to them...and I don't want them to get anymore overprotective than they already are. Ugh, mum would hover so much if she knew...not that I can be mad at her for that, but still-_

Her grandfather's quiet voice brought Emily back from her thoughts.

"Is it really such a terrible thing to come to Legolas or myself, _penneth_?"

Emily thought about this, then had to admit that right now she did feel pretty safe from every horrible dark thought or imagination that often haunted her whenever she had nightmares. In her mind, her nightmares could never be as intimidating or frightening as her grandfather and so she snuggled closer and then lifted her head shyly, meeting his piecing gaze and then managing to say, "I promise to come."

His face softened instantly and was graced with a smile of approval that Emily felt deeply in her heart.

"Good." he said. "Then we have an agreement. Do not forget it, for I shall not."

* * *

Sunshine blazing down through the leaves of the trees, Emily run up down the trail to where her siblings and uncle were supposed to be. The three had decided to go cliff jumping. It wasn't a very high cliff, but it was high enough that it brought back memories of jumping off the forty footer at camp, and that was not a pleasant experience, therefore Emily had no intention of jumping. Possibly just swimming instead because although Emily personally didn't want to jump, she also didn't want to be left out of the fun anymore. Therefore, she was dashing through the trees in order to met up with them.

As she passed the fire pit and saw her brother basking in the sun by the picnic table, Emily slowed and was about to ask what was going on when suddenly he sat up and flicked cold jello at her. Stunned by his rare outburst of good natured fun, Emily blinked once, then without a second thought reached her hand into the bowl beside her on the picnic table and flung a fist full right at his head. Joel shot to his feet with a cry, then turned with mock menace towards her.

Emily shrieked and scrambled away, giggling, thoroughly enjoying the fact that sticky jello was sliding down into Joel's face.

"You are soooo going to get it, brat!" growled Joel, fighting back a laugh as he sprang after her.

He cased her all the way up the path to where Clare and Legolas were jumping from the ledge into the water below. It would seem that they both were still in the water when Emily came bursting out of the trees because she didn't see them up there.

_Rats! They were going to be my safety net! Legolas wouldn't let Joel get me..._

"HAH!" cried Joel in triumph. "You have no were to go! Except into the lake..."

Emily felt her insides freeze as she grasped what her brother intended to do. He had done it once before when she was ten and she had pretend it was fun because she hadn't had the heart to tell him she was scared, fearing it would make him feel badly. Realistically it had actually been the beginning of her developing her fear of heights.

Turning a deathly white color, Emily took a step away as her brother ran towards her, breath coming in short gasps as she frantically tried to make her voice work.

"Joel! N-No d-d-on't!" she cried, holding her hands out in front hoping it would stop him.

Seconds later there was a blur as someone flashed out of the bushes and crashed into her brother, sending them both assailant and Joel flying off the cliff edge and down into the water below. Emily gasped and stood frozen in shock, blinking when she heard the sound 'splash' and then forcing herself to creep to the edge and peer down while holding tightly to a tree branch. She could see her brother spluttering and laughing nervously as he tread water warily before their uncle. Legolas laughed lightly as well, and then said something that Emily couldn't hear over top of the wind and lapping of water against the cliff face. The pair swam to shore and headed up the path as though nothing was wrong, but by the time they reached to top, Joel was a little pale and shaken. Emily glanced at her uncle but his face betrayed nothing of what might have caused the change in her brother's usually overconfident demeanour. Instead he asked cheerily if anyone was hungry and suggested they go start helping to prepare something. The two followed in an odd stunned silence. Legolas bounded down the path easily, leaving distance between himself and the siblings. Joel slowed to a standstill and grabbed Emily's arm lightly to stop her.

"Emily, I'm so sorry. Really, I am. I didn't realize that heights had become such an issue for you. That was stupid of me." said Joel awkwardly. "I won't forget after this."

Emily just stared up at her brother, mouth slightly open in amazement. He shifted uncomfortably and then began to walk again, leaving his sister behind.

_Joel...Joel just apologized!?_

She stood there bewildered, then she followed after the other two. Being the only one dry, she was actually first in the kitchen. Legolas emerged from his room not long after and they began to prepare the food together.

"Joel just apologized to me." said Emily, still trying to wrap her head around it. "He never apologizes!"

Legolas looked at her with a pleased smile and said, "Did he? Well that was good of him."

Narrowing her eyes, Emily looked at her uncle with suspicion. "Did you do something to him?"

"Other than tackle him off a cliff?" asked Legolas innocently. "What gave you that idea?"

"What did you do?"

With a small smile, Legolas shock his head and said with gentle seriousness, "Whatever might have taken place afterwards, I cannot say. It was between myself and your brother, Emily."

With a huff, Emily said, "Funny, I didn't see any bruises on him...so it couldn't have been so terrible..."

Laughing, Legolas scolded, "Don't be fishing for information, _penneth._ It won't work."

With a 'dejected' sigh, Emily settled into cutting up vegetables and doing as her uncle instructed, no longer fishing for information, but rather accepting that she was just going to have to be curious.

The rest of the morning was passing pleasantly enough, however, Emily couldn't help but feel there was something missing. Some how it wasn't lively enough and everyone else was too content to just sit around and talk or read. Boring!

_Well, yes, we did go water skiing and that was great. And they were swimming and cliff jumping earlier, but I'm bored. I need a new book...actually no. I want to do something fun! Hmmmm...what to do, what to do, what to do...Reisa is passed out and Hobbes doesn't want to play...Clare is painting. Mum, dad and...I guess I can call him 'daerada' now, well they are all being serious and boring...and Legolas...I mean, 'vede'...I don't think he minds which I call him, but anyway, he's fixing the boat with Joel. Ugh. I'm soooo bored! _

Opening the fridge in hopes that it would inspire something to do, Emily sighed. Then closed the fridge again and slapped her bare feet on the floor. Suddenly a brilliant thought entered her mind. Joel had jumped out and scared her multiple times in the past two days, it was time to even that out a bit...and she knew exactly how to do it.

_Oh, but it's going to take perfect timing...what time is it? I can do this! Totally. Its just going to be tricky, which makes it even_ _better...right, first thing it first..._

* * *

Breathing as calmly as she could, Emily waited, poised and ready to strike. Then as her would be victim spoke in response to a question as he entered the room she froze and internally panicked realizing that it was not her brother coming to the fridge just yet, but rather her grandfather. There was little time to think and the next thing she knew, the door opened.

Never before had she seen the elf-king flinch in surprise and by the way his eyes momentarily widened and his hand flicked slightly with sharp instinctual alertness as alarm flashed through him, Emily knew that this was not a common occurrence. She ducked her head, then flashed an unrepentant smile and hastily put her finger to her lips, eyes pleading that he not give her away. Thranduil swiftly recovered himself and reached in a hand to receive the water jug he had come for. Then, with a tiny quirk of a smile, he closed the door.

"I am afraid I could not find what you asked for, Joel." she heard him say in a tone that sounded regretful. A wicked grin spread across her face and Emily internally dance with glee, wordlessly sending all the love and thanks she could in the direction of her grandfather. Joel predictably came, still talking importantly about his plans for the solar system. Emily got ready.

The 'roar' from Emily and spectacular man-shriek that followed was enough to send everyone (except Thranduil) straight to their feet in alarmed confusion. It was quickly dissipated by the diabolical laughter that came from Emily as she bounced out of the fridge and grinned down at her brother who had fallen to the floor moments earlier with a look of absolute horror on his face. The family crowded into the kitchen, taking in the scene with bemused smiles. Farland and Legolas in particular looked extremely entertained as they put the pieces together and realized what had happened. Aewnith was doing her best to look calm and unimpressed, but there was laughter lurking around her mouth.

"Ohhhh...Joel! She got you but gooood." laughed Clare, enjoying the look on the victim's face.

"Emily!" gasped Joel, blinking at her while breathing hard.

His little sister danced with delight on the spot and then chortled, "I think that makes us even."

"EVEN!?" he said, dragging himself to his feet and staring at her in disbelief. "You scared the shhhhhi...tuffing out of me! How does that possibly make us even! Even from what!?"

Rolling her eyes and closing the door of the fridge, Emily replied with mild impatience.

"Joel. You've scared me four times in the past twenty-four hours. Then you pretended you were going to tackle me OFF A CLIFF! So, I think that you win in the department of scaring the crap out of people today. I have merely evened things out a bit."

Her brother shook his head and stared at Emily in a mixture of awe and wariness, still trying to get his heart rate back under control.

"Jeepers, kid. You've gotten good in my absence. That was crazy! How long were you in there anyway?"

A smile of absolute triumph crossed her face.

"A while. I was getting cold actually. Good thing you came along when you did or I would have resorted to scaring someone else..." with that comment, Emily stole a sly look over at Thranduil who appeared to remain impassive aside from a twitch in his cheek. A look of comprehension flooded Joel's features and he looked wildly at his stoic grandfather.

"Wait...but you went to the fridge first..." the young man said carefully. "And didn't say anything about...but that means-"

He trailed off staring in disbelief, for up until this point Joel had yet to fully understand the elf-king was not as proper and stern as he would have people suppose. Thranduil casually examined one of his rings and said quietly, "Ah, yes. I seem to recall there being sometime strange about the fridge..."

Joel blinked and then turned back to Emily. "How did you manage to not surprise him? Or was he in on the whole thing!"

"Well, _daerada _isn't very easy to surprise...and no, he wasn't." Emily lifted her chin with a degree of pride and completely missing the tender look that flashed across Thranduil's face at her use of _'daerada'. _"I did it on my own."

"Well then," interjected Aewnith with a motherly sternness about her, "Since you did this on your own, you may return things to their rightful place. Now."

"Yes, mum." was the meek reply. Her mother passed her on the way out and gave her cheek an affectionate brush with her hand. The rest chuckled and dispersed as well, leaving Emily by herself to put everything back in the fridge. Well, perhaps she not entirely alone.

Thranduil quietly remained and then silently began to hand her things from the coolers. When they had finished and Emily peeked up at him with her mischievous grin and knowing look, he couldn't contain the chuckle. But he quickly grew serious once more, drawing Emily into a warm hug and whispering into her ear, "_Penneth_, I must warn you to be more careful in the future and to be very cautious of surprising individuals with age old reflexes that have been trained for combat. I could have harmed you, dear heart, had I not been able to stop those reflexes."

He felt the small girl stiffen a little and heard her soft, "Yea...I actually thought of that right before you opened the door, but I didn't know what to do at that point...so I hoped for the best. I mean, I was kinda banking on you just already knowing I was there..."

Tightening the embrace gently, then releasing her, Thranduil smirked down at her and then lead the way into the sitting area without another word.

The group settled comfortably and peacefully returned to their activities. Clare, Joel, Emily and Legolas entertained themselves by playing a game while the other 'adults' sat reading. At one point, while Clare and Joel argued briefly about the rules of the game, Legolas leaned over to Emily and said quietly, "I do not suppose you have realised yet what you have done by surprising _ada_ the way you did, have you?"

Emily looked confused. "What have I done..."

Her uncle smiled like a Cheshire cat. "Oh dear, Emily. It is unheard of that an elf be surprised in such a way and there not be some kind of...repayment."

Eyes widening with sudden understanding, Emily swallowed hard and the cast a hastily look to her grandfather who was sitting near by, serenely turning the page of his book. He gave no indication that he was listening, and the tiny smirk that formed could have been due to the story he read, but when Emily saw it, she felt dread settle deep within her gut.

Quickly looking back to Legolas she whispered, "Save me."

The elf laughed pleasantly and gave her nose an affectionate tap. "No, my dear, I cannot do that."

And with those words, Emily found her fate was finalized. Somewhere, somehow and sometime...she was going to regret climbing into that fridge.

**AN: Tadaaa! There ya go. Hope you liked it. Once again, comments and requests for future chapters are very welcome :) Let me know what you think will happen/ hope to see happen! **


	26. Chapter 5: The Revenge and the Choice

**AN: Hello, hello! I'm so sorry it's taken so long. Seriously I am. You have no idea how annoying this chapter was being! It just refused to come nicely despite the fact that I knew what I wanted to happen in it. I have been fighting with it for weeks now, then procrastinating by writing parts of future chapters, and only just last night it came together. In the end I had to cut out a part that I had originally planned on because it just wasn't fitting nicely. I did, however, really like the part I cut out so and I thought maybe ya'll might also enjoy it too, so at the end of this chapter there is going to be a little AU scene for you too chuckle over. Also, I am sorry that its a short chapter and if it doesn't really flow as nicely as other chapters have. It really just wasn't being a happy muse this month and my chapter bunny went on strike for a bit. It's back now! Ok, enough rambling. Here! Have some! Oh, and if you want to read a story that is actually 1000 times better than mine, then you should check out A King's Duty by mckeown. It's really good and one of my favorites right now. **

The hour at which Emily was dragged to consciousness by a mild voice calling her the next morning was an time that she ordinarily would have been extremely grumpy about. She struggled to the surface of waking slowly, vaguely aware that someone was brushing her hair out of her face and then taking the end of one strand to tickle her ear with it. Fitfully her slightly floppy hand smacked her ear while she made a soft noise of protest. There was light snicker, then the hair was prickling in her ear again.

"Come on, _penneth_. Awaken. The day is bright and young, filled with promise."

Emily swatted at her ear again and then tried to pull her blanket up over her head as she mumbled something unintelligible. The blanket was removed easily from her hands and Emily finally forced her eyes open groggily with ever intention of being grumpy, but was surprised to find that it was her uncle leaning against the side of the top bunk with his chin resting in his folded arms. His eyes practically glowed with mischief as he smiled at her.

"_Vede_..." Emily groaned as she closed her eyes again and fought to take the blanket back. "What are you doing? Why are you waking me up?"

Legolas grinned more at the sound of her using the elvish word and then replied, "It is time to get up. Your father sent me to wake you. The water is like glass, making it the perfect time for you to try swimming across the lake. Do you not recall saying last night that you desired to do that today?"

"Ugh...yes, but not at..." Emily frowned and opened her eyes again, "What time is it anyway?"

"Time to get up."

"No." grumbled Emily and she rolled over. The elf sighed and then she heard him shift against the side of the bunk. There was a distinctive, over emphasized sound of him licking his finger, then before Emily knew what was happening her ear was attacked by something wet and cold. She shrieked and scrambled to get away.

"Now...let me think," he said laughing, as she dove under the rest of her blankets in an attempt to hide, "Let's see if you have the same weaknesses as your mother..."

Emily was confused, then her eyes widened and she gave a surprised yelping laugh when her uncle delicately poked her ticklish side.

"I'm up! I'm up! _Vede_, stop!" She wriggled out of her blankets while trying to escape wildly from this new tactic of waking her up, but she ended up finding the edge of the bunk and slipped off with a squeak of fright as she fell. Legolas caught her easily with a chuckle and set her upright on the floor before he tweaked her nose playfully. Satisfied that she was properly awake, the elf turned and strolled out of the cabin saying, "Hurry, _penneth_. Or we shall leave without you."

With a wrinkle of her nose, and a quick rub of the ear that had been harassed, Emily grudgingly pulled on her swimming stuff. The long swim shorts were still wet, but rest was dry at least. It was a cool morning, but the sun was shining and there wasn't a cloud to be seen in the sky. Still yawning, Emily stumbled to the docks where her uncle and father sat waiting by the canoe. She stopped beside them and dipped a toe in the water, shivering slightly under her towel that she had wrapped around her shoulders.

"Ugh. It's too cold." She complained. "I'm going back to bed."

Farland laughed and said, "It's only cold at the start, you'll warm up once you are in."

"But, I have to get in first..." Emily pointed out sadly as she looked over at the perfectly still lake.

Legolas threw a sly sideways look at Farland and rose to his feet gracefully behind Emily.

"Here," he said, "let me help you." He ducked down when she turned towards him flipping her efficiently over his shoulder. The girl squealed and kicked helplessly as he carried her down the dock.

"_Vede_! Please, let me go!" she cried through the giggling.

"As you wish!" he replied, and dumped her into the lake, catching her towel away neatly as she went so it didn't go with her into the water.

With no more excuses left, Emily sighed (that is, after spluttering in the water first) and began to swim out into the lake with the knowledge that her father and uncle would catch up easily enough in the canoe. This time round it was miles easier than that first venture. Emily cut through the water with ease and confidence, feeling fatigue of from waking up early melting form her limps as she went along. In spite of this, it was still a long swim and by the time she had reached the halfway point, she was growing tired and cold again. At the halfway marker, Farland convinced her to turn around and swim back again rather than go all the way to the main land. There was too much traffic from motor boats now and it was safer to head back. Reluctantly she agreed, although it took some encouragement from her uncle to totally relent and go back.

It was harder than she ever imagined it would be. As time progressed and she grew more and more tired, the shore seemed to be just a mirage, some hopeless point beyond her reach. More than once she had to stop and just float on her back to rest, refusing to grab the side of the canoe because her stubborn pride told her that the swim wouldn't count if she did. Both Farland and Legolas thought this was foolish, however there was no persuading her. By the time she got within the confines of the little bay, Emily was so weak she felt as though she might sink under that water and she had a massive cramp in her left side. To make matters worse, she was shivering so badly her teeth were chattering. Again.

Finally, she was only meters from shore. At long last her feet touched the sandy bottom in the shallows and she was able to stand. Well...sort of. She actually tried to stand but her limps were so tired that they refuse to support her and she disappeared under the water once more.

A hand caught her arm and Legolas dragged her back to the surface, holding her there.

"Emily, come on, you made it. It's time to stop. Let us help you the rest of the way." said Farland. Then he groaned internally. He knew that grumpy determined look too well. For all his daughter was self-conscious and frequently a more anxious creature than her other family members, she did have an unbelievable streak of stubborn pride in her.

"No. I'm so close! I'm going to do it!"

With that she pulled away and swam the rest of the way in until it was too shallow. Then she tried to stand again. Like before, her legs gave out and she was forced to kneel exhausted in the watery sand until her uncle stepped out of the boat and came to her.

"Well, whatever is the matter, _penneth_?" he asked with gentle mockery as he crouched beside her.

"I can't stand up." she mumbled miserably while she shivered

"Hmmm, and what would you like me to do about that?" he asked shrewdly, eyes gleaming.

"Could you help me?" she asked meekly, knowing that he was kindly scolding her for her pride earlier when she mulishly refused any help along the way.

"It would be my pleasure." was his easy response, turning to catch the towel Farland tossed him. Legolas wrapped it round her shoulders and then lifted her out of the ankle deep water, not caring that he was getting wet in the process. The clothing that Joel and Farland had lent him would dry quickly enough. He set her down once more on a patch of grass in the warm sunshine, teasing her all the while, though not unkindly.

By the time Emily was able to make it back to her cabin, Clare was back and rummaging around in her case for something. Apparently she and Thranduil had been sitting up on the cliff watching the sunrise and drawing together.

Shivering violently, wearing only her leggings and a tank top, Emily picked through her clothing in search of something warmer to wear over top.

"Em, why don't you wear your onesie?" Clare suggested. Instantly Emily was delighted.

"Oh yeah! I forgot I brought that!" she exclaimed and dove into a separate bag for the treasured outfit.

A short time later she trotted into the cottage in the most unusual attire that Legolas had ever seen. It was a fuzzy costume, that appeared to be all one piece, but it looked to be representative of some sort of animal. The hood had ears and the rest of the 'onesie' was black and white coloring. Emily danced in and announced gleefully, "Look! I'm a panda bear! And I'm so cute and fluffy and cosy and warm!"

"I see." Laughed her uncle, taking in her antics with obvious enjoyment. Then he circled her curiously and rubbed the material the onesie between his fingers. It was very soft and inviting. "You are right. You are cute and fluffy. But I don't think you are quite cosy and warm yet. If you would permit me?"

Grinning, Emily sprang into his waiting arms for the hug and getting a mildly critical look from Joel.

"You swim across the lake this morning?" asked Joel, swirling his coffee. Emily nodded happily, stepping away from her uncle with unconscious speed.

"How long did it take you?" asked Joel in one of his annoyingly smug tones of self-confidence. Despite the way his voice arched with condescension, Emily was mostly certain that Joel actually truly had no intention of making her competitive streak flare.

"I don't know." she mumbled grudgingly.

Joel shrugged and then headed out of the room, passing Emily as he left. "Well, when I did it, it was under an hour and I made it all the way from the main land. But I was twelve at the time so the lake wasn't as busy as it is now. Probably a good thing you only went half way and then swam back."

She couldn't resist. As he strolled by, she swung out her hand and roundly smacked him across side of the head. He froze and then rubbed his head with a highly offended look on his face.

"What was that for?!"

Emily blinked innocently and said seriously. "Mosquito."

Joel raised a sceptical eyebrow and for a brief second he reminded her of Thranduil. She must have maintained her a guiltless expression because Joel grunted something about not having to hit so hard and wandered out. Legolas gave his niece a pointed look and her face broke into a shameless grin.

"Oh come on...he was really asking for it..."

"Was he?"

"Isn't he always?" Emily grumbled as she leaned against the doorframe. Legolas merely smiled and waited for what he knew was coming. Seconds later Emily became aware of another presence beside her and jumped so violently when she saw who it was that she smacked her head soundly on the wood frame. Thranduil made a small sympathetic frown as he caught her arm when she recoiled in pain and then reached out a gentle hand to stroke her tender head.

"Do try to be more careful, _penneth_." he murmured absentmindedly while examining the small goose egg forming. Emily grimaced with pain and gave a sharp intake of air as she involuntarily tried to flick her head away from his touch but was stopped by her grandfather's firm hand against the back of her neck.

"Hold still." he ordered, still checking to small injury over until he was satisfied. Then he glanced over the rest of her with a sort of puzzled expression on his face. "What are you wearing, child?"

"My panda onesie!" She relied simply, as though it was perfectly normal to wear an outfit that made you look like an odd looking bear. "Look! I even have a tail!"

Thranduil blinked, then nodded slowly with growing amusement, "Yes. It would seem that you do. Most peculiar."

"It does make me much more cuddle-able..." said Emily decidedly as she hugged her fluffy self with contentment. Then she looked at her uncle and quickly her peaceful feelings dissolved as she interpreted the meaning behind that Cheshire cat grin. Remembering what he had warned her of the pervious evening, the girl then took a small step away from her grandfather, eyeing him suspiciously. Thranduil raised his brow innocently and then calmly continued on his way, but not before he and his son had exchanged a communicative smirk. Emily's paranoia increased instantly and she wondered how long it would take for her grandfather to have his...retribution.

The rest of that day, and the following day were hours filled with obsessive checks over her shoulder and swift starts at mere shadows. So agitated and uptight did she become that her shoulders grew terribly knotted from her constant tension which did nothing to sooth the sore muscles from her long swim. Her nervousness became so bad that all Thranduil had to do was walk into the room and she would jump a little. The smallest things suddenly began to cause her to leap back in alarm. A shadow. A creak in a floor board. The rustle of the wind in the trees would cause her to look up with panic. She even squealed in fright when a leave blew into her hair while walking up from the water at one point. Though she had been certain no one had been near when these things happened, she couldn't shake the feeling that both Thranduil and Legolas had witness many of these little occurrences. Those infuriating smirks told a great deal and subtle comments made in passing, though meaningless to anyone but her, could hint that they had seen much which amused them greatly. Not only that, but there was a continuous flow of silent communication between the three of them that did nothing to help ease Emily's tensions. After all, her uncle and grandfather had centuries of expertise in playing mind games, therefore it was impossible to not be strung along by their quiet antics. Not that this all wasn't fun for her. In a secret way she was actually enjoying the challenge and they knew it.

Then only true respite she had from these stressed and apprehensive hours was when she had woken from several successive nightmares the second night and felt obliged to go find her grandfather in order to honour her promise to him. She hadn't remembered at first since the dreams were the kind that come in nonsensical waves of dark shapes and colors. Nothing terribly specific happened, but they are frightening all the same. At the same time, they come in such a way that its hard to truly wake enough to register that she'd been having a bad dream. Emily had only just woken enough after the fourth to remember she was supposed to do something and that it involved finding Thranduil or Legolas, but she couldn't quiet remember what it was at first. It wasn't until she reached to door that she knew.

Half asleep in body, and mind only just awake, Emily had stumbled through the darkness, barefoot on the damp dirt path with her eyes mostly shut and a hand touching the trees as she passed to guide herself. Somewhere in her mind she prayed that Thranduil wouldn't take his revenge now, however she was also vaguely aware he would never do that to her, not if she was coming to him for the reasons she was.

Her sleepy attention was drawn towards the deck as the sound of gentle, lilting song drifted through the night towards her. She knew without seeing them that it was Legolas and Thranduil. As she dragged herself up the steps and forced her eyes open more, she could see the pair of them standing side by side in the starlight that seemed to reflect off their hair, gazing out over the glassy lake. Thranduil turned calmly as he sang and held out his hand to her, as she approached. Mesmerised by the voice that she was certain she had never hear sing before, and puzzled by the deep familiarity of the sound, Emily took his hand and let him guide her so that she stood in front of him, looking out at the lake with them. Then she was enfolded in a strong embrace and held there until the song had ended. By that point she had actually mostly fallen asleep on her feet, resting her head against one of the arms and then starting when her knees gave way. The voices hushed her as she was gathered up like a child and without even meaning to, Emily had fallen into a deep sleep as she snuggled into the cloaked arms with contentment. Somewhere in her dozy mind she remembered being pleased as she drifted away that her _daerada_ was wearing his 'normal' clothing that evening instead of the ones he had barrowed in order to keep from standing out in town. The fine robe was soft and warm, wrapped around her like a cocoon.

Now, in the early hours of the morning, she splashed blissfully, enjoying watching the water droplets sparkle in the air as the sun hit them. The reassurance of her grandfather and uncle's presence that night had disarmed her paranoid tension enough for her to happily take a swim while everyone else was sleeping...or so she assumed. She had woken up in her own bed and all was quiet in the cottage so she hadn't felt keen on waking someone to tell them she wanted to swim.

Swirling in the water so she could take note of where she was, Emily saw that she was further from shore than she had meant to go, and began to make her way back with the knowledge that if her mother caught her out this far without telling anyone she was going swimming, her name would be mud.

_Its not that big a deal. I'm a strong swimmer and motorboats hardly every come near here! Mum can be so weird about things sometimes, and totally overprotective about stuff. I mean seriously, I'm not eight anymore. I can swim by myself if I want- _

Just then something touched her foot, sending a chill up her spine. Emily stopped swimming for a moment, pushing back all the horrible stories that her siblings had scared her with as a child about lake monsters that hid in the seaweed. _It was just seaweed. Or a fish. Keep swimming._

The first strong front stroke was cut off, however, when she felt something lock around her ankle and tug her under with a terrible strength, giving Emily only enough time to take a frantic breath of air when she gasped before she was toed down into the dark depths.

Utter panic raged in her mind, and she heard herself scream underwater before it was all over and she was released once more. Her body broke the surface of the water with little grace as she flailed madly in an attempt to put distance between her and whatever monster had grabbed her. Then she stopped thrashing and calmed her movements, quietly swimming backwards, and searching the water for more danger.

The creature surfaced mutely behind her, lurking menacingly and waiting for her to swim right into him. Sensing something, Emily froze and remained inches from the presence. The creature spoke then with cool and lazy authority.

"I may be mistaken, but I believe your mother was very clear about you telling someone before you went swimming, _penneth_."

Heart in her mouth, Emily drew a breath once more to scream. A hand was quickly placed over her mouth to silence her and prevent alarm on shore, then removed once more when it was clear Emily was past that stage of shock.

"_Daerada._" came the frightened squeak as she whirled swiftly to face Thranduil.

He allowed a sly smile to grace his dripping wet face. "Perhaps you will not be so quick to disregard such wishes in the future, even if they should seem unnecessary to you?"

Weakly, Emily nodded and then followed the elf's lead back to shore.

"Does this mean we are even now?" she asked in a small voice, causing Thranduil to chuckle softly as he nonchalantly glided along through the water beside her.

"Yes, _penneth_. You can stop jumping at your own shadow now."

As they reached the dock they were greeted by a grinning Legolas who helped the still shaking Emily up onto the dock and wrapped her in a thick towel.

"There." he said cheerily to the girl as he gave her shoulders a gentle squeeze, "That wasn't so bad now, was it?"

The only reply he got was a rather doleful look.

(A short time later...)

All was serene and quiet, until a blood curling shriek pierced the air followed by Clare's panicked voice yelling, "Emily! EMILY! Help! Emillllyyy!"

Emily groaned from were she was laying upside down in one of the armchairs and then glared at the bathroom door. Her grandfather and uncle had started at the first sound of the cry, but then quickly took in Emily's lack of reaction and relaxed once more.

"What?" called Emily.

"Just-Cooommme!" was the plaintive wail that replied.

"Ugh. Clare, I'm not killing another spider for you. Do it yourself."

"But, it's really big! Pleeeease, Emily. You're braver than I am, and you do such a good job! Come on, pleasepleaseplease...don't you love me?"

Rolling her eyes, Emily tumbled gracelessly out of the chair with a groan, muttering, "I'm such a pushover...and so easily manipulated...it's probably not even the size of dime."

Thranduil and Legolas shared an amused exchanged as Emily disappeared into the bathroom with her sister and then fought to control themselves as they listened to what followed.

"Oh for Pete's sake, Clare, it's tiny! No, you can do it yourself."

"You always think they're small! But they're really big to me, please just get rid of it Emily! Pretty please!?"

"Fine. Give me a shoe."

"What? No, I don't want spider guts on my shoe! Ekkkk, it's getting away! Get it! Get it!"

"Stop squealing in my ear! Sheesh, how did you ever survive living in Australia for five weeks?"

"It was a very nice hotel!"

SMACK...

"Did you get it?"

"Umm...I don't know. It might have gone in your towels..."

"WHAT! Eeewww, ew,ewewewewew, get it out!"

"Just kidding."

"Wh- You're horrible!"

"No, I'm not. You have no idea how nice I am..." said Emily as she walked back into the sitting area, "By the way, you owe me cookies."

"Fine." grumbled Clare.

Emily flopped onto the couch so that she was sprawled lengthwise with her head resting near her uncle. She closed her eyes and drifted lazily in her thoughts for a while until her puppy came trotting into the living room and began to harass Hobbes. The cat, last Emily had checked, had insinuated himself onto Thranduil's lap and had been purring up a storm. Now, he growled and snarled so furiously that it sounded as though the cat was about to kill the dog. The glare that the big cat gave Reisa was deadly, and comical in the sense that it looked as though the feline was trying to destroy the puppy with his mind. Thranduil's soft croon of elvish smoothed over the dreadful yipping of Reisa and the snarling of Hobbes. The puppy replied to the elf-king with a rather elaborate selection of howling notes and groans. Emily opened an eye at this point to observe.

The animated howling of Reisa was answered by Thranduil's breezy and amused elvish words, to which the puppy responded by dropping to her belly and wagging her tail as she gave a sad groan. Hobbes just stared disdainfully at the dog from the elf's lap, tail twitching angrily. There was a moment of silence and then Reisa leapt up again with a yipe. Hobbes hissed and growled darkly, hair raising and tail bushing while Thranduil laughed and then spoke to the cat, once again in elvish. Reisa made her warbling howl again, and this one lasted longer than the first. It was as if the dog was speaking in complete sentences; sentences filled with complaints. Again Thranduil replied, shaking his head and then softly commanding the pup to be still again with a subtle hand motion. It was only then that he looked up at Emily and smiled.

"_Daerada.._." she began slowly as she propped herself up on her elbows and rested her chin in her hands. Thranduil's already open expression warmed as his eyes gleamed with affection, just as they always did whenever she used the elvish word. "Am I crazy, or were you...having a conversation with my dog and cat?"

Reisa launched to her feet and bounded over to wriggled around Emily happily, laughing up at her adoringly before trying to climb into Legolas's lap and lick his face(which didn't seem to bother him in the slightest). Thranduil began to chuckled as he smoothed Hobbes' ruffled fur.

"Yes, _penneth_. I was. They have a lot to say about each other, these two."

Moving to sit cross legged, Emily asked, "What do they say?" Her tone betrayed that she was still a bit sceptical about all of this.

"Reisa was lamenting that the Hobbes didn't want to be best friends, and that he says mean things to her on a regular basis." replied Thranduil calmly. "Hobbes has no remorse for saying such things and has made it very clear that he does not want to be best friends."

"Why not?"

"Because the dog is a 'peasant' of lower breeding and therefore not worth his time."

Emily laughed. "Wow. Hobbes, you're such a snob!"

"Mayhem likes Reisa." said Legolas as he graciously accepted the slobbery ball the dog a dropped unceremoniously in his lap. "Although, she also is convinced that she is not a cat, but rather think of herself as a furry little person...which is...unusual, but not surprising for a cat."

"Nixie just laments about not being able to eat as much garbage as she wants..." said Aewnith as she entered, walking arm in arm with Farland. "Ada, I think maybe now would be a good time to discuss...?"

The elf-king nodded calmly, although Emily was learning quickly to read his 'non-expressions'. He had become very serious, which meant this wasn't likely going to be a conversation about deciding what to do for the day.

Clare emerged from the bathroom, hair wet, yet still looking perfect in her dark jeans and lovely flowing shirt. She was always so well put together and as she sat down beside Emily, the girl was made aware (not for the last time) of how different they were. Instead of looking neat and classy, Emily just wore a pair of jeans and a slightly lose fitting t-shirt and her feet, as usual were bare and a little dirty from running around. Her hair, though clean, was wild and just a little curly from being wet since she hadn't combed it. Joel wandered in a and sat beside Clare on the arm of the couch. Like his sister, he was also relatively well put together and his sandy hair was always neat. He was actually possibly more obsessive about his hair than Clare was.

There was a long silence before Joel shrugged and then grunted, "So, what world we staying in? Because if I have any say, I want to go back with _daerada _and _vede_."

"So do I." said Clare quietly. Aewnith merely nodded and waited. Emily on the other hand felt as though she had just caught a ton of bricks in the gut. She had been expecting a serious conversation, yes, but not a decision over what world she wanted to stay in! Conflict and agitation stirred up in her.

_What the heck! I can't make this decision right now! Please don't make me have to choose right now! There is too much about both that I want. I want my horses, my dogs, my cats...the cottage...Rory...and some of my things like the violin and my books and other stuff! But what if I can't take them?! And there is still so much of this world I still like...I mean, it's the only home I've ever know! My life is here...That and really? Joel and Clare are so ready to just up and leave?! I mean I knew they were restless spirits in the world, but I didn't expect that at all._

"Well." said Farland. "There are things that need to be straightened up here before we can leave, but I think I would also be interested in going. I've been here too long and I'm anxious to go home."

"As am I." said Aewnith quietly.

Silence again.

"It is not a decision that need be made quickly, or immediately. But, whatever is determined, I will accept it willingly." commented Thranduil softly. He wasn't looking at anyone in particular, but Emily had a feeling he was already aware of her turmoil and was soothing it in his own way.

"Well, I think most of us are already sure about it. Em? What about you? What do you want?" That was Joel putting her on the spot. Emily froze inside and tried not to breath too quickly. Was there even a choice? If everyone else was going to go anyway, then what would be left for her? She'd be alone in the world. Where they had had years to think and decide what they might choose if the opportunity presented itself, she had only been given a little more than a week in which to begin thinking about it. Now she had to make a decision?

_Seriously!?_

"I-I don't know." she stammered, staring at Reisa who was laying on her feet.

"Why not?" asked Joel, genuinely confused as to why she wouldn't know what she wanted yet. "You've had all week to think about it."

The room went still and nearly everyone either shifted uncomfortably or internally face palmed. Thranduil nearly smirked at this oblivious question, but remained sober as he watched Emily.

"And you, dear nephew, have had years to think about it." said Legolas as kindly as possible. "It is not an idle question you ask. This is going to change your lives forever. Therefore, it is not unreasonable for Emily to be uncertain at this time."

"Oh." said Joel, then shrugged. "Ok."

"What are your thoughts, then, Emily?" asked Aewnith gently, her maternally spirit wordlessly coaxing Emily out. The youngest girl struggled fiercely with the anxiety that flurried around her stomach. How could she possibly choose right now? There was no way she could do it, and as of yet she wasn't certain she would ever be able to choose. Her family was her life, wasn't it? But earth was her home, the only place she knew all the rules and customs and culture. Everything familiar to her was here, in this world. Yes she had stayed with the elves for a month, but still, leaving meant facing a whole new existence and she wasn't sure she could be ready for that any time soon.

Her uncle, who had risen when the conversation began and was pacing calmly by the window near Thranduil, met her pleading gaze with empathetic feeling reflecting in his own. Before she could answer, an eerie pressure fill the room. Emily knew the feeling instantly.

The portal was opening.

The decision was being made for her. And it filled her with both relieve and terror all at once.

* * *

**AN: Ok, so review? Please? Yes? We already know that sharing is caring :) Thoughts while reading, impressions, suspicious about what will happen next, requests about what you would like to see happen, favorite moment (least fav? :s ), who you would like to see come into the story next...and of course you can point out any editing problems, as I can assure you that I have most likely goofed on something. Right, also, here is the part I mentioned earlier. **

**AU for Chapter 5/ Rando scene I won't get to use:**

It was agreed upon that Rory would meet her at their favourite book store in town, however she later sent a message saying she might be a little late. This didn't bother Emily in the slightest as she was making good time (though still diving safely) and had a book she wanted to hunt for anyway.

Wandering into the bookstore and instantly grinning because of the electro-hipster swing music playing, Emily sighed with delight as she wandered to the shelves and nosed through in search of the book she wanted. After a while of getting absorbed in reading the backs of other books, and unconsciously dancing to the music(because one does not simply walk into a bookstore and look at just one book) Emily noticed with mild annoyance that someone else was closing in on her book shelf. Glancing briefly at the intruder, Emily had to do a double take. He was very tall and wore a Hawaiian shirt, long cut off shorts, sunglasses, and his long yellow blond hair pulled back into a low ponytail that strategically covered his the top of his ears. There was an eerie familiarity about him. The longer Emily stared at him, the more her hair stood on end.

The man looked at her suddenly, sunglasses flashing in the light and asked sharply, "Is there something I can help you with, kid?"

Instantly Emily snapped her attention back to the book in her hands with a quick, "Nope."

There was an uncomfortable silence, and the tall man moved his way along the shelves so that he was standing closer to her. Emily stiffened when an identifying scent reached her senses. The smell of the deep woods and sweet cedar. That was a smell she only ever could match with an elf. She looked quickly at the man again and then hesitated. He turned to look down at her again and this time the light reflected in just the right way that she could see his eyes for a moment. Was it her imagination, or were they were a merry and bright, laughing at her although the rest of the expression remained neutral.

"Yes?" he asked with annoyance.

Frowning, Emily faltered in her suspicion. The tone of voice was all wrong and the way he said things wasn't right. Suddenly Emily worried she was actually making a terrible mistake in talking to the man. Hurriedly she put the book back as she made to leave, saying, "I-um...never-mind. Sorry to bother you..."

Then she tried to leave, only to find the tall golden blond blocking her path easily with a blank expression. Sudden alarm spiked through Emily when he took a small step towards her. She moved back quickly out of arm's reach never once taking her eyes off of him. There was a moment of tense silence, then Emily initial instincts wouldn't leave her in peace and she had to give a nervous laugh as her fear melted cautiously away the longer she stood in his presence.

"Glorfindel...? If that's actually you, could you stop being a turd, please...?"

His face broke into a pleased sort of grin and Emily, relieved that she had been right all along, blurted out, "And what are you wearing!? And why are you wearing sunglasses inside? That's so weird! In fact, this is just so strange I don't even know how to respond!"

The elf laughed then, long and hard which drew attention to them since the laughter of elves is so much more musical and often even more pleasant to hear than that of a human. Emily hurriedly hushed him as she crossed her arms sternly.

**And that was all I had written down. My plan was that Glorfindel had come looking for everyone, but ended up in the middle of nowhere and had to hitch hick with some very kind people (I was thinking hipster's because I love them) who gave him the shirt, shorts and sunglasses as well as some money. In the end, I didn't end up being able to work it in because it didn't really make sense with what I had planned for later, I didn't want to waste time and not tell the story that I wanted to, and it would have been more complicated to bring in Rory (another thing I had toyed with). Anyway, how you liked it :) **


	27. Chapter 6: Frustration, Siblings & Stuff

**AN: Greetings, good friends and readers! As requested by some of you, here is the next chapter :) I hope you find it to your liking. Also, my thanks to Whovianeverlark17, Halie for reviewing! There wasn't a PM option for you two, so here is my thank-you to you! :) Big smile! Lots of cheers! Whovianeverlark17, hopefully this chapter answers some of you questions, and for sure we shall see more of Emily's skills later on, and I think it might be inevitable that her family ****eventually ****finds out about what happened on her first visit :)  
**

The pressure from the portal forming increased quickly and unlike the last time Emily went through it, there didn't seem to be only one portal. It was as though the room was being torn in half as two separate doorways opened. Everyone grew tense and mystified at what was abruptly occurring. Clare and Joel, having never experience the portal before, sat forwards on the couch with wide eyes and apprehension written on their features. Reisa leapt up whining and darted to cower in a corner beside Legolas. The pup was joined quickly by Nixie and (surprisingly) both cats, all four huddling together in fear. Even before it began, Emily had somehow known that they were going to be pulled through. Given how upset she had been by the sudden demand her family made that she make some kind of decision about choosing a world, Emily couldn't help but feel mildly cheated that she wasn't going to be allow to make that choice.

Things spiralled swiftly into chaos as the world plunged into darkness and her ear's were filled with the strange whistling noise followed by the now somewhat familiar sensation of simultaneously falling through dry sand and cold water. Light and color broke through the darkness that had enveloped her and she was falling onto the earth, rolling a little to absorb the impact she expected. A yelping shriek and startled cry seconds later from slightly behind her told Emily that Joel and Clare had also arrived and fallen together in a heap. Looking back at them, the youngest had to smile just a little since both her siblings were frantically flailing about in an attempt to get off each other.

Wearily she rose, gingerly testing all her limbs as she looked around. They were out in the open, rocky countryside. On her left she could just make out what looked to be a great river, and on her right, not too far away was a great forest. She felt oddly calm. All feelings of turmoil and fear from before had been buried for the time being, and she had few thoughts other than determining where they were exactly and what they should do next.

"What just happened...where are we?" asked Clare as she brushed herself off and stared around them in awe.

"And where are the others?" added Joel, sounding uneasy. "Em? You know where we are?"

"Middle Earth. I think." replied Emily. "I guess you both got your wish, not that I didn't want to come back, I just...wanted...more time to think is all..."

"So...do you recognize anything? Do you know where in Middle Earth we are?" asked Joel.

Emily didn't reply, but gazed at the sky and surrounding areas as she wracked her brain. Flipping through the mental image of all the maps she had ever studied, she tried to figure out where them might be.

"I..I don't really know." she said slowly, eyes closed while she concentrated on the fading map image in her head. It was so determined to evade her! "I'm fairly certain that we...we might be east of the Misty Mountains...near the Gladden fields...this river is so huge I feel like its got to be the Great River and there aren't very many great woods to choose from so near the river...so that might be Mirkwood...(I mean the Greenwood) there on our right...therefore the Halls of Woodland Realm should be about...north...north-east?...or I guess it would be considered east, south-east if you're a dwarf..."

She opened her eyes and looked around again, hoping it would give her another clue as to where they were. "I not exactly positive though." Glancing at Joel, she could see he had already stopped listening to her and was looking intently at the ground. Emil noticed the slightly wore foot path he was examining.

"Now what?" inquired Clare, voice conveying that she was trying not to be scared.

"We should follow this foot path. Clearly someone has been travelling this route, if we follow it then maybe we can find help. Come on, we'll-" said Joel decidedly as he 'took control' of the situation.

"No." interrupted Emily. "We don't know what made the path. And it's leading the wrong way...I feel very strongly about going north."

"But you aren't even sure of where we are, Emily. We may as well find someone who can tell us where we are." said Joel dismissively.

"I said I wasn't positive, but I am fairly certain, Joel. There is a difference!" growled Emily, not liking the tone he was taking with her.

"And how far is it? How long will it take? We don't have any supplies, we aren't dressed properly for this, you don't even have shoes, we don't know where we are, we don't even have clean drinking water!" said Joel, his tone raising as he spoke. "You don't know and you're just trying to be smart! Well, you can stop. This path is well travelled, therefore it will lead to some kind of civilisation. We should follow it and find help. I'm not about to trek off into wild just because you have a hunch!"

"We are already in the freaking wild!" yelled Emily. "We are in the middle of nowhere, yes, with nothing. It's scary. I get that, I've already done this before. But I was taught to survive on practically nothing in case this ever happened to me! Again! And I was taught to head for known, friendly territory, which I am fairly certain is in this direction! You don't know what's in that direction and you can't be anymore certain than I am that it will be the shorter route! I am more convinced than you are, at this point, of what lies in the north-east. And for your information, I will not stop 'trying to be smart' because if I do we are all going to die because you only know how to do this wilderness survival thing if you have all the toys and gadgets! I know what I'm doing, Joel, and I've been here before so I might just be more aware of how dangerous it is than you are! So just shut up and follow me!"

There was a stunned silence as Joel stared at her, then glared. Clare was sitting on a rock with her head in her hands.

"So what," snarled Joel. "Just because you've spent a few more weeks than we have with elves and had the opportunity to come to the land of our heritage before the rest of us, you think that gives you the right to call the shots? You think you're better than the rest of us?"

Emily stared at him, then her face twisted furiously, "No, of course not! You are such a idiot, Joel. That and you clearly are so full of yourself that-"

"Cut it out! Both of you!" cried Clare, suddenly angry. She stood, making her hands into tight fists at her side. "Joel, you put your huge ego on hold for a while. Emily, put that completive streak away. Neither are useful right now, and I just want to get somewhere safe. Joel, I agree with Emily. We should follow her."

"You always side with her! Such a typical female, siding with feelings rather than reason!"

"Joel, I swear that I'm going to punch you if you don't cut it out. We're all scared so stop getting angry about it and lashing out like this!" snapped Clare. "Sometimes you have to have feelings and there is no stopping them, so just admit that your a bit freaked out and get over it. This is the reasonable decision. Emily, start walking."

And so it was that Clare, Joel and Emily began their long walk towards the Halls of the Woodland Realm. They eat very little, although Emily was able to find them some edible berries and other such things that can be found if you know where to look. They were fortunate that it was the right season. The river was their main source of water, therefore Emily had them walking closer to it than she would have liked. It was too exposed out in the open like this, but there was no way around it really, not unless they wanted to zigzag the whole way there. Given that they were really trying to evade anyone, it didn't make a lot of sense to do that.

By evening, she had found a suitable resting spot and was able to build a fire with the sticks and materials she had been collecting all day. They eat a little of what they had been collecting along the way, then went to sleep, each taking turns as the night watchman.

On her watch, Emily finally took the time to think over all that had happened. All that day, Joel had questioned everything that she had done from that first confrontation onwards, which made her second guessed every decision until she was beside herself with frustration. Clare tried to be helpful and play referee, but in the end she just became irritated with them and suck into a sullen mood. Camping really wasn't her thing anyway. Emily herself was trying hard not to become worried and anxious with the knowledge that her survival and that of her siblings rested on her ability to remember all she was taught.

Sitting there, with her back to the small fire and eyes turned up to the brilliant stars, she felt fretfulness build in her gut as she wondered if her merger skills would be enough to get them through.

They had nothing. No cloaks to protect them from the cold or wet (though is seemed to be warm summer weather at the moment, even in the evening), they had very little food, Emily didn't have shoes which made walking somewhat challenging in the more rough terrain. They had just barely made the fire that evening, and it wasn't from lack of trying on Emily's part. She remembered well what Estel and the others had taught her about identifying stones to strike together or against a knife, or using different friction techniques to create embers with sticks. And then there was the dilemma of whether they where going in the right direction or not. What if they weren't? What if she was leading them all to their deaths? And what happened to the others? Where were her mum and dad, or her uncle and grandfather? What about Reisa, Nixie, Mayhem and Hobbes? Had they been brought through, or would they starve to death on the island on Earth...and what was going on? Why were they here?

A tired sort of anger flared suddenly and Emily scowled at the sky, silently demanding why this had happened. Was it just for the amusement of the higher powers? If so, she really didn't see how any of this was funny. That and she was beginning to have a decrease in her tentative trust of these powers...Eru, the Valar. Looking at her life and the history of her family (the displacement and upheaval of their lives), she couldn't help but question why that had happened to them and what good it could possibly do. She felt like a chess piece, without a choice or a will of her own. Did it even matter what she wanted anymore? Staring at the stars, Emily wished for an answer. Some kind of reassurance that she wasn't just a puppet in some cruel scheme, because her heart didn't truly want to believe that.

Somehow, the longer she looked at the sky, taking in the light of the stars, the quieter she became inside. The brilliance of the celestial bodies in the heavens seemed to speak wordless comfort and reassurance to her, and Emily could almost imagine that they were singing a dazzling chorus of harmony as they twinkled down at her. Her heart ached to hear that song, if only for a moment.

The cry of a night owl drew her attention and she watch it's silhouette circle against the stars, then dive swiftly into the grass nearby. In the quiet of the night, over the gentle flow of the river and peeping of night creatures, Emily watched with surprise as the owl suddenly took flight again and settled on a high rock ledge just above her head. It peered down at her with unblinking, scrutinizing eyes as she watched it. How long they stared at each other, Emily didn't know. All she knew was that she was bewildered by the intense sense of being assessed by this bird. Then it abruptly flew off again, disappearing into the night leaving the girl feeling somewhat uneasy, though she couldn't explain why.

The next day passed much like the first, except that it was raining a nice warm summer rain. Clare and Joel got so grumpy and exhausted from so little food or sleep that Emily took pity on them and held watch most of the night. The following day it poured all morning, which put all three siblings in terrible moods. Emily was so over everything. Her feet hurt terribly since she was barefoot and she was sick of the angry, passive aggressive tension between her and Joel. Clare had began to whine and complain like a six year-old about her blisters which caused Joel to snap again and yell at her to dry up then blamed it all on Emily for insisting they walk this way in the first place. Emily very nearly flew at him in a rage right there, but was stopped by the intense feeling that someone was watching them. It passed quickly, but had remained long enough for her fury to dissipate and keep walking instead of attacking her brother.

That night she took first watch and was so irritated by her siblings bad moods that she decided to let them sleep just so she could tell them to suck it up the next day if they complained. A childish feat, yes, but Emily was so grumpy and furious with both of them that she wasn't exactly coming up with the best of ideas.

Tired though she was, she struggled to keep awake as the hours drew on and she watched for danger that might be lurking in the shadows. At one point she nearly jumped out of her skin with a stifled yelp when a pure white stag stepped out of the darkness.

They stared at each other, and Emily felt immediately drawn to it. The peaceful beauty of the creature beckoned to her as it regarded her with intelligent dark eyes. Slowly, Emily rose to her feet and crept quietly towards it, never once losing contact with it's eyes. Such wisdom in the eyes of an animal, Emily had rarely seem and in an instant she felt sure that it would understand.

"Are you a friend of the woodelves? A creature as pure and grand must surely be..." she whispered softly. It blew a long breath of air at her, but didn't move save it's ear's flicking at her. "If you are, and if you can understand me...I would beg you go tell them we are here...we need help. I can't keep this up. Please, won't you go tell them, dear stag?"

The beast gazed at her thoughtfully, then bowed it's head and seemed to close its eyes, remaining like that for some time. Emily worried it might be thinking of charging, given that it's great rack was pointed towards her, but his head rose again, and this time there was something eerily different about it's eyes. There was something...more, than before. Something cool and serious that was so different from the docile intelligence she had seen initially. She couldn't explain it.

It blinked at her, then flick it's head up in what could have been described as surprise as it snorted and tilted it's head to the side. Emily took a quick step back as it moved towards her suddenly. The stag stopped instantly, waiting until the girl had relaxed again, then moved forwards slowly until it's nose was nearly inches from her own. She didn't dare to breath or reach out a hand to touch it, held captive by it's wholesome beauty and the command that sat in those eyes. The soft nose lowered to gently nuzzle her sore, barefeet and tickling them a little with it's breath. Then the beast looked purposefully around at the two sleeping forms and the area that surround them. Finally, it nudged her face in an affectionate manner before it dashed off into the night, leaving behind a very confused Emily.

She didn't know how long she stood there, dazed by the odd encounter, but eventually she shook herself and sat down again, wondering if she dreamt the whole thing. She must have nodded off because she woke to sensation of her body slumping forwards. Shaking the fatigue, Emily tired to force herself into alertness. Nothing seemed to help, and she was drifting off again when suddenly a hand was clamped firmly over her mouth and her tired body was pined under an iron arm.

Her heart leapt into her mouth, but she was too surprised to try yelling. The only thing her exhausted brain allowed for was her free hands to fly up and try and remove the impossibly strong grip from over her face. Then she struggled wildly as panic set in and she became more fully awake with the knowledge that she was in grave danger.

"Shh, shh," came the soft voice near her ear, "What have I told you about struggling? Better yet, what have I told you about 'heroics', _penneth_? Really, first last night, now tonight! You should have woken one of your siblings hours ago!"

Emily froze as realization washed over her and she went limp against the elf who had decided that now, of all times, was the perfect opportunity to teach his pupil.

Glorfindel released her, and then stepped into the ring of light, trying not to laugh at the reproachful look his student was giving him. In response to her woeful stare, he opened his arms to her, inviting her to the safety he offered. It took little time for her modest weight to launch into him.

"Please, Glorfindel." she moaned as she buried her face in his tunic. "Don't ever do that again...I was so scared! Why did you have to do that? It's been such an awful day already..."

"But, Emily! If I didn't do such things, how would you ever learn?" asked Glorfindel gently, "The world is not a safe place, and there are few chances like these in which you can learn a lesson such as that safely. I am sorry to frighten you, Emily, do not mistake me. However, you must also understand that I would be neglecting my duty to you if I did not do such things..."

"I know." she came her muffled reply, though grudgingly and with her face still hidden. "I'm just so tired. I couldn't stop falling asleep and the other two have been so insufferable today that I wanted to let them sleep..." Her arms tightened. "You have no idea what I've had to put up with! I'm so glad to see you!"

"Oh, I do know what has been going on." said Glorfindel, tussling her hair affectionately. "Which is why I finally revealed myself. You have had a long, trying few days, and I am very proud of how much you remembered from your lessons! However, if I have done my job correctly, I think perhaps you will think twice next time about keeping watch for too long when you could have woken someone else? After all, what good would you be if you can't think straight in the morning?"

Emily pulled away and gave him a quizzical look. "What do you mean you know about how hard today was...just how long have you been here?"

The elf grinned. "I've been following you almost since you arrived. As I was travelling from Lothlorien, at the summons of Farvel, I chanced to hear loud arguing and was struck by the familiarity of one of the voices. I must say it was most amusing, and it has been very good for all of you. I noted almost instantly that you could benefit from a little 'team' building exercise, so I stayed in the background and ensured no real danger came upon you until I decided it was time to step in. Alas, there seems to be more work that needs to be done here than can be accomplished by just struggling along together. One more day like today and I think there might be a mini brawl!"

With heavy eyes that seemed so intent on closing, Emily found she didn't have the will to be terribly offended or upset with the elf. She was just too tired.

"I don't like you." Was her half-hearted reply as she wearily gave him another hug and then slumped down to sit on the ground once more. "And did I mention I'm so glad you're here!? Cause I'll say it again. Glorfindel, I am SO thankful right now. Please, please, please don't seek off and make me deal with them alone tomorrow...also, are we even going the right way?"

"Yes. Well, mostly, but it would have corrected itself anyway."

"Ha. Take that, Joel, ya big turd." mumbled Emily as she slumped over into a ball.

Her mentor chuckled lightly before dropping his cloak over her, assuring her he wouldn't vanish and telling her to go to sleep.

* * *

When she came into awareness the next day, Emily was puzzled to find that she was being carried and judging by were the sun was in the sky, it was well into the late morning. It was Glorfindel, of course, who strolled along with her settled in his arms.

"Glorfindel...why you carrying me-what's going on?"

"You were tired, _penneth_. I decided that you should sleep." said the golden haired elf simply. Emily blinked blearily and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Why don't you have Mithrilon with you?"

"Ah yes, the poor beast was with me, however he was being overly exuberant in his antics not four days ago and pulled a tendon in his leg. I had to leave him behind to heal, and though I would have been granted a different steed, I know all too well that Mithrilon would make me pay for riding another horse. Such a jealous and ill tempered creature he is at times...I sometimes wonder if he doesn't have pony blood in there somewhere...therefore, in the pleasantness of summer time, I have but my own feet to carry me."

Emily snickered and then fidgeted with her fingernails uncomfortably. "Um, Glorfindel. You can put me down now. I can walk."

"I can? Truly?!" was the mischievous reply, "And here I thought I would faint away from having to carry your miniscule little weight around..."

Emily shot him an unimpressed look and he set her down gently and then playfully messed her hair again. Joel and Clare appeared to be trailing along behind the elf warrior, one carrying a small pack and then other filling their arm's with wood bits. They looked in slightly better spirits today and were even smiling a bit as the spoke quietly together.

"Here, _penneth_." Glorfindel reached into his cloak and retrieved a portion of _lembas_ that was still wrapped in a great leaf. "Eat. You're stomach has been complaining for hours now."

"Thank you!" Emily smiled gratefully, then ate quietly, keeping step with her mentor as best she could with her tender feet. They had come a long way in such a short time, and Glorfindel seemed to be preferring to keep them closer to the trees. With him there now, Emily was much more relaxed and felt confident that all would be well. The quick change in attitude made her feel slightly ashamed of her thoughts the first night there. She was being taken care of, and someone had been watching over them all along. There was nothing to fear, was there?

"So, how long will it take?" she asked.

"To travel to the Hall's of Thranduil? Days, unless they come to met us of course, which is entirely possible given that you saw the White Stag last night." replied Glorfindel, keen eyes scanning the way ahead of them.

"So that did happen..." murmured Emily, "That was so weird. What is the White Stag? It acted so strangely and it was as though...it knew me for a moment at the end."

Glorfindel laughed easily and then nodded. "Yes, it did happen. The White Stag is...well, I do not rightly understand it myself. Thranduil thought it might be amusing to be as vague as possible in his explanation many years ago, just to annoy me. Cheeky woodland sprite...as I understand it, the White Stag has long been an ally of the elves, and when Thranduil first came to the Greenwood, he connected with the Stag, creating a deep bond with it and it's descendants. The Stag keeps watch in the depths of the woods, alerting Thranduil to anything it might see that demands the attention of the elves."

"But how does it alert him?" asked Emily.

"Through the bond, of course." said Glorfindel, then seeing the confused look Emily gave him he laughed and added, "I forget you have little experience with these aspects of elves, _penneth_. Legolas mention to us when you arrived in Imladris last year that you had been frightened when he told you of elves being able to send someone off to sleep easily by way of a sleep enchantment. We felt that perhaps you would be happier not knowing about some of the other things elves are capable of until you were more comfortable with us."

"So...what else can you do?" said Emliy slowly, trying not to shiver slightly at the remembrance of Legolas's threat to put her to sleep. It was still a bit creepy.

"Are you sure you want to know?" inquired Glorfindel with a teasing smile. Emily nodded seriously and he continued. "Well, you already know that we have greater strength then men, that our senses are sharper, that we can see much further than any mortal, our minds work faster than most humans, that when injured we can speed up the healing process by falling into a healing sleep which reproduced blood much faster, and elves possess many gifts or 'magical qualities' as mortals would describe it. Have I missed any?"

"You sleep with your eyes open, which is never going to stop being disconcerting, by the way. That and apparently you can talk to animals and trees...and if an elf makes something, like bread or a sword or jewellery or something then it often takes on a somewhat...magical aspect to it. Example being _lembas_ bread or when elvish blades glow blue when goblins or orcs are near by. Elladan said it was kinda like a piece of the elf's 'magic' goes into what they create, thus enchanting it and making it special. I don't really understand it though..."

"Rocks can speak too." added Glorfindel with a chuckle. "And I do not understand what is so disconcerting about sleeping with one's eyes open. If you ask me, it is more troubling that you do not. But we are getting off topic. What you may not know is this: elves, and on occasion other sentient inhabitants of Middle Earth, have the ability of _sanwe-latya_; thought-opening... thought-opening in which a one is allowed to enter the mind of another for the exchange of thought. For example, I could, at this moment enter your mind with permission and we could communicate by thought instead of speaking. No, don't look at me like that, _penneth._ You have nothing to fear. I will not. Besides, it can take a great amount of effort if there is not a sufficiently strong bond."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to look..." Emily trailed off, fighting the urge to shiver.

"Stricken?" supplied Glorfindel lightly.

"I guess. So, is that how _daerada_ can communicate with the Stag? Or is it different."

Glorfindel considered her question. "I believe his bond with the Stag is better compared to how bonds among family members occur."

"Family bonds? What are those?"

"The link between family members, or close friends. An example of this, would be if you were in great distress, a member who's bond was deepest with you would be able to sense it, feel your fear or pain as their own and thus come to your aid. It is a tie and connection to those we love, and not just limited to family. Very strong bonds can even allow thought-opening to happen over long distances. Thranduil's bond with the stag could well be strong enough that it would allow him to touch it's mind so the he might see what the stag sees, in an odd sense, become the stag for a short time."

"Ok. Actually this is starting to make a bit of sense...I mean, I'm having difficultly believing half of it, but it would explain why the stag started to act differently after it bowed it's head. The eyes...they had changed, almost as if..."

"As if someone else was there?"

"Yea..." Emily did shiver then. "Right. I think that's more than enough new information for one day. Lets-"

Glorfindel stopped her suddenly with a quick motion for silence, scanning the land for movement, then peered into the trees while listening intently. Clare and Joel caught up to them and waited tensely until the elf sprang into action, motioning everyone move into the trees silently and urging them to hurry. The three sibling could tell from his expression that this was serious, and Emily felt fear crawl up her back, making the hair on her arms stand up. Once deep in the trees, Glorfindel brought them to a halt, attention focused behind them.

"Whatever happens next," he said in a very low tone that left no room for argument, "You will do exactly as I tell you. If I tell you to run, you run. If I tell you to drop to the ground, you will do so without hesitation. Whatever I tell you, you will do without question, have I make myself perfectly clear?"

The siblings nodded mutely, none daring to speak and eyes all equally large with trepidation.

The elf soundlessly drew his sword and bowed his head with eyes closed calmly while he listened intently to the silent wood around them. An monstrous screech filled the air and Glorfindel's eyes snapped open, face set with a cold determination. Next thing Emily knew, the most grotesque creatures of nightmare burst forth from the trees. No amount of explaining could ever have prepared Emily for such a sight. Orcs were terrible things to see, and in that instant, Emily knew what it was to be face to face with evil.

Glorfindel pointed to their left and ordered sharply, "Run."

The word sliced through the shock, and the three took off without thinking, letting blind instinct for survival to take over, pushing them forward through the woods.

Despite being barefoot and the pain she felt at racing over the forest floor, Emily moved quickly. Out of her siblings, it was one strength she knew she had over them. She was a fast runner; faster than Joel now that he had stopped competing. Feet flying, she sprang onwards without thinking, pure adrenaline coursing through her veins and driving her forwards. A pained cry from further behind her snapped her out of the animalistic mindset and she looked back. Joel had fallen and was gripping his ankle, teeth gritted in pain. Flying feet skidded to a stop and Emily moved to started back towards her brother. Clare was closer and already running back to him. Glorfindel was further back, sword flashing with precision as he eliminated the orcs that were coming after them.

Swirling a furious flow of motion, he cut down the enemy with ease and Emily was frozen in place as she stared in numb horror at the blood and destruction that occurred before her eyes. Every fibre of her being screamed to run, but she was rooted in one spot, forced to watch the nightmare unfolding before her. Not only did the orcs frighten her, but the elf that was swiftly destroying them did as well. Never before, not even when Verick attacked her, had Emily seen the balrog-slayer look so vicious and powerful. So deadly and terrible was the elf warrior that the orcs soon drew away in fear, then broke ranks to come from two fronts instead of one.

It was at that moment that Clare's horrified scream pierced her sister's paralyzed state as she gaped past Emily.

"EMILY!"

The girl spun round just in time to see a foul claw like hand shot out and fasten around her throat, lifting her off the ground and bringing her so that her face was inches from that of the flanged beast. The nails bit into her neck, and the orc grinned at her with a predatory growl, forcing her to smell the nauseating stench of the breath. There was a sick kind of enjoyment in it yellow eyes as Emily fought for air. Her vision went fuzzy and the poor girl didn't even have time to think or try to free herself. It was happening too quickly, and she was still not yet trained enough to escape thought crushing panic. She just screamed inside, helpless and frightened.

Suddenly, the orc's head jerked and it's grip released as an arrow protruded from it's skull. Emily dropped to the ground in a heap, sucking sweet air into her lungs with a gasp, then watching in horror as the lifeless body fell to it's knees and tipped towards her. She rolled out of the way and then stared at it in mute shock. Bile rose at the sight of the body, and as much as Emily wanted to look away from the dead eyes, she couldn't. Seconds later there was a flurry of movement around her and the thunder of hooves above the noise of battle. It was only then that she realized there had been a second smaller group of orcs that had managed to cut in front of her, but were now swiftly being shot down by a rain of arrows and the ring of elvish blades.

The ground beneath her shook as a great elk came to a stop beside her, and a hoof kicked the corpse away whilst the rider dropped down in a crouch beside her. Emily chin was caught gently and she found herself looking into the worried face of Thranduil. He didn't say a word, but rather looked her over quickly for injury with a pained expression before the eyes became hard and cold with anger. Next he was releasing her, and giving a sharp command in elvish while taking his sword in hand and drawing a second. A figure dropped lightly from the tree above and landed beside her, answering the elf-king with a tone of controlled fury. Somewhere in the haze of stunned confusion and shock Emily recognized that it was her uncle. Thranduil nodded, looked at Emily one last time as if to reassure himself she was safe, then turned away with a lethal power about him as he moved to cut down the orcs that dared to harm his kin. The air seemed grow thick with wrath and some of the trees seemed to move, striking out with their lower branches and assisting the elves in eradicating the orc pack. It was over quickly, though Legolas did not allow Emily to watch it happen any longer than he could help it.

"Emily. Look away, _penneth_. Come, look at me; only me."

Blinking stupidly, Emily looked up as Legolas spoke.

"_Vede_." Was all she could manage before the full force what just happened finally hit her and she began to hyperventilate. She hugged own her shaking body weakly and then tipped forwards so her head was resting on the ground between her knees, all the while fighting for air to aid in controlling the panic attack.

**AN: Oooooo, cliffy...sorta. Anyway, just wanted to make a quick note about the 'elf' stuff that was being explained/talked about with Glorfindel and Emily. Most of it I know for sure is cannon, however some of it might not be (like with the family bonds etc). Basically, the from what I have read in the books etc, Tolkien was pretty vague about the 'magic' and 'gifts' of the elves (at times anyway) so I have humbly taken the liberty to build some more on that. In other words, if it's not cannon, please don't freak out :p Finally, please review! I love hearing from you! I love questions, comments, ideas and requests! **


	28. Chapter 7: Stop Singeing your tail!

**Chapter 7: STOP SINGEING YOUR TAIL!**

**AN: So, I was thinking that I have a terrible time coming up with cool titles for my chapters and was thinking it might be fun if I asked my dear reads if they had any suggestions for chapter titles? Could be fun guys...otherwise I'm going to start calling them really random and bizarre things that have nothing to do with the story...hence the title of this one. Lol. It's in honour of the fact that my puppy/dog (she's a puppy in a big body now) keeps nearly setting her tail on fire by standing with her butt too close the glass door of the wood stove. What a dummy! Incidentally, her name is Reisa, and yes, she is actually the same Reisa who appears in this story. I couldn't help myself. The cats and horses are also real life characters. Anyway, without further ado...**

**Jk. One more thing; I 100% admit to barely editing this today. I promise to fix any problems in due time!**

Sorrow filled Legolas's face as he quickly moved to quiet Emily, encouraging her to take long, deep breaths in his deceptively calm voice and rubbing her back in soothing circles. Internally he was enraged that his little niece had witnesses such evil and that she had been allowed so close to being killed by it. He struggled for control and tried instead to focus on channelling comfort and reassurance into the frightened girl. Eventually she calmed and allowed him to lift her up to carry her away from the now quiet site of the skirmish. She clung to him tightly and hid her face in his shoulder, through her breathing was now controlled and she made no other sign of distress other than the tension in her body.

His father had instructed that she and the others be taken from the area as soon as possible and that their hurts be tended to by the healers in their company. There was no need to seek out a healer. Medlinor, the chief healer of Thranduil's realm and a very old friend of the king, appeared quietly beside his prince as he moved away into the woods in search of a wholesome place to set up a temporary camp.

Finding a satisfactory spot, Legolas set Emily down and knelt before her. Medlinor did the same, studying her quietly as she stared at the ground with haunted eyes.

_"I would tend her now, my prince," _Medlinor said quietly to Legolas. _"But I deem it wise if you remain. Your talents and familiarity with her would be helpful..."_

_"I will do what I can. Do not use a formal address with her. She is unaccustomed to such things and will respond with trust_ _more readily if you merely use her name. I will introduce you, if you do not mind terribly..." _murmured Legolas quickly. The older elf smiled and nodded for his prince to continue.

"Emily," said Legolas softly, "This is Medlinor. He is going to take care of your hurts, _penneth_. Do you think you can let him do that now?"

Emily looked at her uncle, then shifted her tired gaze to the other elf, taking in the reddish brown hair, green-grey eyes and the almost round face that observed her with understanding. The girl nodded wearily and the healer set to work.

He started with her neck, which was tricky. Emily had nodded wordlessly when Medlinor told her he would need to touch her neck, unaware of what her reaction would be when the healer's hand reached out gently for her. Before there was any contact with skin, Emily had lurched back with sudden panic, closing her eyes and raising her arm in defence. Her uncle's voice came through the sudden alarm like a peaceful wave.

"It's all right, _penneth_. Just breath, come on, take a breath. Good, now another."

Slowly, Emily opened her eyes and lowered her arm with building embarrassment and shame.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that..." she managed to whisper, then new distress lighted in her eyes when she realized that she could hardly speak without her throat hurting.

Medlinor smiled a little with reassurance, and shook his head. "There is nothing to be apologizing for, _penneth_. I rather suspected you would react like that. I am not in the least bit offended or surprised. Shall we try again?"

The girl looked to her uncle helplessly, and silently pleaded for his assistance. Legolas responded by cupping her face in the palm of his hand, and wordlessly telling her what she needed. There was nothing to fear. She was safe. He won't let anything harm her. Closing her eyes wearily, she leaned into the hand and her breathing became steady once more.

"Keep your eyes closed, _penneth_." said Medlinor calmly, "I think you may find it easier that way. Ready?"

Emily nodded mutely and tried not to flinch when a warm hand made contact with her sore neck. She was pleasantly surprised to find, however, that the healer was every bit as skilled as Estel or Elrond when it came to working quickly and in such a way that put her at ease. The pain seemed to ebb away as the elf searched the bruise marks for damage to her throat and checked how deep the nail marks went. Gradually, Emily lost tension and her breathing slowed even more. All the same, Medlinor did made a light, almost jesting comment on how good it was that her pulse was so strong, even if it was a bit fast (which stood as a gentle indicator that she was still more frightened than she needed to be).

When he finished examining her neck, the elf calmly told her that there was thankfully little damage and he could easily aid in encouraging the healing process. With the right care, she would be speaking normally in a day or two. He explained that he wanted to wash it once water had been heated, and then treat the nail marks. Emily knew enough now about elves and the abilities of healers that she had few questions on how this would be accomplished. She didn't even really care. All she wanted was time to process what had happened and move on. Her feet were examined next, alerting Emily to the cuts and painful sores she had opened by running through the woods.

While these where being cleaned and wrapped with a herb shave, Emily looked about at what else was happening around them. She saw Joel being cared for by the other healer and winced in sympathy at the pain written on his face. His jaw was clenched stubbornly and Emily recognized that dull look in his eye. He was blocking out his emotions. This was not an uncommon practice for him whenever he was in pain and feared showing weakness of some kind and thus 'damaging' his reputation in some way. It wasn't difficult to guess, however, that he was rather shaken by recent events and was struggling to control himself.

Clare wasn't far away, in fact she had finally pulled away from the poor elf who had been attempting to get her to sit down. Ignoring everyone, Clare made a bee line for her little sister, face white but determined. Emily felt an wave of pity and concern for her sister, recognizing fear in Clare's features. The older girl stumbled over until she was beside Emily and then dropped to her knees while simultaneously grabbing her little sister into a suffocating hug.

Poor Emily's mind when blank with immediate panic as her airway was cut off momentarily by Clare's fierce embrace, then the next thing she knew her sister was pulling away and shaking her by the shoulders as she grit out, "Don't you ever scare me like that again!" The world of Emily rattled around violently as Clare spoke and then came to a stand still as the older girl's arms wrapped round her again, squeezing the life out of her a second time.

"Clare," Emily gasped in panic, "Can't breath...please, let me go."

Her sister loosened the hold a fraction of a degree, but refused to let go until a firm, yet not unkind hand carefully pried her off.

"Come now, Clare." said Legolas gently as he pulled his niece away from the younger. "I know you are frightened, but what Emily needs most right now is rest, and you need to sit down. Really, _penneth_, you are trembling all over, and judging by how pale you are, as well as that ashen color in your cheeks, it's only a matter of time before you fall over."

"But-" said Clare, looking at Emily desperately and weakly resisting their uncle as he move to lead her away.

"No. You will listen to me, _penneth_." Legolas told her firmly as he steered her. "We are going to sit down. No arguing."

Emily watched as Clare was taken away, forced to sit down and then dissolve into hysterics while Legolas sat with her. The sight of her sister being hysterical made Emily shift into an oddly calm state all of the sudden. There was no room for her to lost it if her sister had. She had to be calm and strong for Clare. So Emily internalized the flurry of emotions that had been threatening to explode moments earlier and became numb, ironically succeeding where her brother had moments earlier been struggling.

Medlinor seemed to sense this sudden change and looked up sharply from cleaning the last small cut he had found on her forearm. He frowned as though troubled by what he found as he studied her, but Emily missed it as her attention was elsewhere.

Thranduil and Glorfindel had returned, and look as if they had cleaned the grime and blood from themselves in the river for they looked too unsoiled to have just come from a battle.

The balrog-slayer headed for Emily almost immediately, where Thranduil was stayed when he saw the state Clare was in. The elf-king swept over to her and crouched in front of her, speaking tenderly as he cupped her face in his hands. Emily could see his presence was tremendously effective in calming the older girl and she didn't have the heart to be jealous. If anything, she was glad that she didn't have to be the one to do the comforting right now. Clare didn't scare that easily, but when she did get scared, it was hard sometimes to calm her down again.

As Glorfindel neared, Medlinor politely excused himself and moved on to check Joel over. Emily looked up at her mentor and forced a weak smile as he lower his tall form to the ground beside her, features grim.

"Are you hurt at all?" Emily asked, voice barely above a whisper. Glorfindel laughed humourlessly and shook his head.

"No, I am not, _penneth_, though I thank you for your concern." was his reply, "But what of you. How do you fare?"

Emily drew a shaky breath and croaked, "I have no idea. I think I might be ok, but, if I learned anything from my last stay in this world, it's that I'm probably not. I don't really look forward to when that realization hits me."

Glorfindel nodded quietly and then said softly, "Forgive me, _penneth_."

Confused, Emily looked at the elf beside her. "What for?"

"I should not have allowed you to run so far ahead. I had assumed you would be fairly matched in speed with your siblings, therefore you would remain in a close group nearer to me where I could protect you. But, as it turns out, you are a very quick little thing and my assumption nearly cost you your life. That and I should not have let you struggle alone with your siblings for so many days. It would have been wiser to get the three of you quickly to safety instead of satisfying my own curiosity and staying to the background to observe."

"Well...it wouldn't be the first time I've been in a situation where I could have died...that and I wasn't paying attention, and I'm actually kinda glad you made me deal with Clare and Joel. I didn't even know I was capable of remembering as much as I did to keep us alive, and it was a bit of a confidence boost in that respect. I've also been told more than once that it doesn't matter how old you are, you still can't be perfect." Emily said softly, looking at her hands. "But if it makes you feel better, I forgive you. Didn't even occur to me to be mad at you or something, which I'm not..."

Warm knuckles brushed her cheek and Emily looked at her teacher. He was smiling fondly, though she could still see the regret hiding behind it. "Thank-you, _penneth_."

Emily returned the smile and then another wave of emotions hit her like a truck.

"Glorfindel...I think I need a hug, but not a bone crushing one because...breathing is really nice right now..."

The golden haired warrior laughed suddenly at this, and then sobered as he carefully did as she asked, holding her there for a long while.

"This is going to be so inconvenient." Emily finally mumbled into his shoulder. "I had just started to be really doing better from the last time something bad happened...now I have to do it all over again. I don't know if I can do that. It's such a long climb. It scares me..."

"Life is always going to have set backs, _penneth_." said Glorfindel empathetically. "But they need not overcome us. As you said, we have been here before, and we may be here again, however it matters not. You will come though the other side stronger and I will be there with you. I promised to teach you, and I have no intention of breaking that promise. And you need not be frightened. You did not walk alone the last time. You will not be walking alone this time either." Taking great comfort in these words, Emily tightened her arms a little. Glorfindel returned the gesture carefully and then added, "However, for now I believe your _daerada_ is impatient for me to release you into his care. He's feeling a mite bit protective of you at the moment, judging by the look he's giving me."

Emily lifted her head in time to see Thranduil coming to a stop in front of them, his expression one that was not at all readable to the girl, for though she had learned many of his subtle expressions, she had yet to decipher this one. He did not look the least bit impatient or even terribly worried, in fact he was so completely in control that the chaos and dangerous whirling of the world around seemed to scurry into order just to please him, not daring to defy his rule. If he was the last bit shaken, worried or impatient, Emily would never have guessed. Not for the first time, she recognized the elf-king for what he was. A great leader.

"Glorfindel," he droned almost lazily, which was strangely comforting to Emily for it calmed the air with the stable normality of the tone, "We are preparing to depart. You may want to go talk one of my warriors into letting you ride with them, unless you wish to walk."

"Nay, do not try that. It will not work this time, _mellon nin_." Glorfindel laughed. "I know for a fact that you brought extra steeds with you, therefore, I shall go and acquaint myself with one of them instead."

"I have not the slighted idea what you are talking about." drawled Thranduil as his friend rose with a fake glare.

"Cheeky woodland sprite..." mutter the balrog-slayer as he sauntered off, making Emily twitch a smile at the peculiar exchange between the old friends.

"How are Clare and Joel?" Emily managed to whisper as her _daerada_ crouched down in front of her.

"Joel's ankle was badly sprained, much to his embarrassment. Other than that and being rather shaken, he is a well as can be expected. Clare has subsided and I believe that, given more time, she will recover quickly." replied Thranduil as he studied her with a sharp gaze. His eyes fell to the marks on her neck and his face clouded somewhat with a grim shadow as he reached out to lightly touch them. Emily was only slightly surprised when she didn't flinch away and that she wasn't frightened. Instead, she felt calmed and reassured by the gesture.

"But come," he said after examining the injury, "We must go. There is still some distance to cover before we make camp."

Emily nodded and then moved to stand, only to be stopped by a firm hand on her shoulder and a stern look in her grandfather's eye. "Medlinor made it very clear that you are not to be walking on those feet for a least a day. Surely by now you know better than to disobey healers."

Meekly, she nodded and then reached out her arms to him, knowing full well he had every intention of carrying her whether she liked it or not. The elf-king scooped her up effortlessly and carried her towards the group of horses and elves that was gathered together. Emily expected him to take her to one of the extra horses Glorfindel had mentioned, however the elf took her towards the great elk instead.

Catching the questioning look on her face as she gazed back at the horses, Thranduil shook his head firmly.

"Not today, _penneth_. You will be riding with me."

"Why? I'm fine, I can-"

"Are you arguing with me?" the elf-king asked sharply, though there was a glimmer of amusement in his voice.

"No..." croaked Emily, wincing at the pain in her throat then. Seeing the raised eyebrow of Thranduil, she whispered, "Maybe..."

"It would be unwise to do so. You would not win." said Thranduil confidently. "Besides, I had not been expecting Glorfindel to be joining us, therefore only three extra mounts were brought, someone will have to ride double at some point."

_And that has to be me? Clare doesn't even like riding and Joel hardly ever does it...and I'm not weak! If Joel can ride with a bad foot, I can do it with a bruised neck and cut feet. Why does it have to be me?_

As if sensing her thoughts as they drew near the great elk, Thranduil added "You also might be interested to know that your siblings will also be riding with someone else for today."

"Why?" asked Emily as she was set lightly onto the great elk. The beast blew a long breath from it's lungs and then turned it's great head to smell her feet. Emily absentmindedly buried her hands in the hair of the elk and was pleased by it's softness, despite the coarse hairs.

Thranduil swung up behind her and glanced round coolly, taking note of who was still preparing themselves.

"The reason for why will reveal itself in due time, _penneth_." he said offhandedly, though Emily could also hear amusement in his voice. She knew that tone. It meant she was missing something obvious and it was endearing to the elf. The girl tried not to give an irritated huff.

The order was given shortly after and the company was off like phantoms through the trees. Emily was rather delighted to see that nearly all the riders used neither saddle or bridle, much like Legolas had when they first went riding together in Imladris.

_That feels so long ago...though this whole day has been somewhat reminiscent of my first time here. Narrowly escape death, rescued and ride off towards safety...except that I'm riding an elk with the elf-king, who I was terrified of...until I discovered he was actually really nice and fun, and then also that he's my grandfather...and wow, this elk is so smooth to ride! Like, way smoother than I expected! It's like sitting on a dressage horse! _

"_Daerada_?" Emily said as loudly as she could (which was a hoarse whisper), knowing that, despite the wind from cantering through the woods and her inability to speak up, Thranduil would hear her.

"_Melui_ _indyo_, you have questions?" he murmured, tilting his head down so he could see her. She shot him a confused look, not recognizing the elvish words. He mouth tugged into a fond smile and he translated, "Sweet grandchild."

A tiny spark of joy came to sit amid the still haunted eyes of Emily when she heard this. Feeling delightfully childlike, a smile stole onto her face as she rested her head against the non armoured part of the arm that was holding her securely as they flew through the woods. The feeling of being a little child again was so common now when with the elves that Emily didn't fight it anymore. She accepted that they just brought out the 'little girl' in her, unlike when she was with her siblings or even her parents. Always with Joel and Clare (occasionally her mum and dad) she had something to prove and was infuriated when they treated her like she was a little kid. With them, she strove to be grown up and mature so that she could be an equal, but oddly enough she never really felt that way when with her uncle or grandfather or any of her other elf friends. Perhaps it had to do with the fact that they treated her like the young girl that she was, and yet still took her seriously, never expecting her to be more than she was (unless it was good for her).

"What's his name?" she asked, coming back from her thoughts and pointing to the elk that carried them.

"Garthor." said Thranduil simply, then waited patiently for her next question. He could tell that she had many.

"Where are mum and dad?"

"With the other search party. Farvel is leading it. They will be heading back to my lands once word reaches them that the three of you have been found." said Thranduil calmly. "When we came through the portal we found ourselves close to my Hall's and thus set out almost immediately in search of you, splitting into two groups to do so."

"How did you find us? I mean...I think I kinda know, but I'm not sure about it..."

"The White Stag." was the breezy reply. "It is fortunate he came across you when he did and saw fit to alert me. We might not have arrived when we did otherwise. And I know already what you are going to ask next, _penneth_. The answer is yes. I was looking though the eyes of the stag for a short time that night."

"Oh. Ok. That's what I thought. But, d_aerada_...what about Reisa and the others...did they come too?" Emily grew distressed and she clasped her hands tightly to control the emotion, "Cause if they didn't they're-"

"Peace. They are safe within the walls of my stronghold. I am certain they are being well looked after."

The girl breathed a sigh of relief. "Good." Then abruptly she felt very tired and so weak, as though those questions had been the sole thing keeping her alert and strong. Had she been riding alone, she would have keeled off right there. The arm supporting her tightened and she heard it's owner chuckle gently.

"Do you understand, now, why I insisted you ride with me?" Thranduil asked as his grandchild lost the strength to sit up properly and was forced to lean against him more than she had been.

"I'm so tired all of the sudden...that's so weird..."

"The recent events took a heavy toll, my dear. It is unavoidable that you are exhausted...and it does not help that you are already short on rest. As I recall, Glorfindel mentioned something about a foolish girl not waking her sibling for their turn to take watch..."

Emily groaned and then settled as comfortably as she could and rested her weary head before she grumbled, "You have no idea how insufferable Clare and Joel were! In my defence, I was just trying to preserve my sanity..."

"By rendering yourself over-tired and thus more irritable?" Was the amused question of Thranduil.

There was a pause.

"Well, when you put it like that, it's not a very good defence..." Emily admitted flatly and with an awkwardness that made Thranduil laugh brightly, bringing a quick smile to the faces of the other elves in the company as they glanced at the pair.

"No. It is not." agreed Thranduil, still chuckling. "I would imagine you will not attempt the same one in the future."

"Nope. Glorfindel made sure of that." Emily mumbled as she closed her eyes and then added with a mutter, "Scared the heebie jeepies out of me..."

Her restful state didn't last long and the girl opened her eyes again quickly with a small flinch. Thranduil said nothing about it, noting the stubborn way Emily's teeth clenched together and her spirit of avoidance flare. The elf-king sighed internally and mentally shook his head while casting a fleeting glance to his grandson. He had spoken with the boy before collecting Emily and it was clear to him how similar the two siblings were in this affair. Both wanted nothing more than to bury the uncomfortable feeling and emotions so that they didn't appear to be 'weak' in front of everyone else. It is always frightening to really face what is going on inside, and Thranduil knew all too well how easy it was to hide from the pain. He had hope for Emily; hope that her trust in Glorfindel, Legolas and himself would encourage her to be honest and actually seek their help. But, Joel...Joel would need a clever nudge at some point to help him come to terms with what everything and it would be a delicate matter, indeed.

* * *

By the time the company stopped for the day Emily was more than ready to pass out from sheer exhaustion. She hadn't slept the entire way, keeping herself wide awake by asking as many questions as possible about the passing woods around them and paying close attention to her surroundings. To amuse herself she tried to memorize the order of the few landmarks they came across and the number of paths or turns they took so that she would be able find her way back again (not that she ever anticipated needing to do that, it was more of a game than anything).

As the elf-host milled about making camp, Emily found herself seated beside Joel. He appeared to be lost in thought, staring blankly at the trees ahead of them.

"Hey, how...how's you ankle?" asked Emily carefully, genuinely wanting to know the answer.

Joel blinked, gave a small frown and kicked at the ground with his unhurt foot. "It's fine. I'm not the one who went running a head and nearly got herself killed."

Emily froze at his tone and then said, "Excuse me? What's that supposed to mean?"

Joel just looked at her with an expression she couldn't identify and then turned away.

"What?! Are you seriously saying that it was my fault!?" the younger snapped in growing anger, voice raising ever so slightly and drawing the attention of those close by. Resentment flashed in her eyes and Emily clenched her fists as unbidden tears formed in her eyes. "You-"

But what she was about to say was cut off when Joel suddenly grabbed her into a surprisingly long, tight hug before he let go and struggled to his feet, limping off quickly without another word and leaving behind his utterly stunned sister.

_What...was that?_

Emily continued to stare after her brother until Clare seated herself beside her, handing her food and ordering her to eat in a 'big sister' tone. The younger girl did so without thinking, mind settling into a hazy kind of state as she stared at the ground. Thoughts didn't even really seem to surface in that next hour and Emily vaguely felt hopeful that perhaps the events of that day wouldn't trouble her too much that night. When evening fell, the three siblings didn't need to be told to rest. Each gratefully wrapped up in a blanket and made themselves as comfortable as possible on the ground.

It seemed that then was the time in which Emily's mind decided to assault her with dark images and vivid memories. As she had said to Glorfindel earlier that day; it was very inconvenient. The leering face of the orc flashed through her thoughts sporadically and each time it felt as though the creature had her by the throat once more, threatening to squeeze the life out of her. It was all Emily could do to keep from leaping up and running to her uncle or grandfather for refuge from the shadows in her head. But she resisted and focuses seriously on keeping her outward appearance calm. The last thing she wanted was to upset Clare again. The poor girl was already jumpy and had enough to worry about dealing with her own reactions to everything, and Joel wouldn't be any help. Emily rather doubted her brother would have any idea what to do for her, not to mention the girl was still too caught up in wanting her siblings to believe that she was strong and didn't need anyone. She wouldn't give either of them more reason to believe she was still just a 'little kid'.

Now perhaps that might been childish in and of itself, but sometimes when we are dealing with many different stressful things and are at the point in our lives where we are trying very hard to be grown up, it's hard to know exactly what is the mature way to deal with something. Given that Joel was still someone who Emily unconsciously wanted to impress, it might be understandable that she wanted to prove she was just as stoic and 'strong' as her brother.

"Em?" Clare whispered softly.

Emily opened her eyes, just barely making out Clare's anxious face in the dark and hummed for her to continue.

"Are you...are you ok? I mean, what happened was really scary today, and your poor neck and feet..." Clare trailed off, seemingly at a loose for knowing what to say next.

"I'm really ok, Clare." Emily answered, managing a small smile. "You can stop worrying about me. It's not like I haven't dealt with this kind of thing before. I just need some time is all."

Clare looked as though she wanted to argue with her and Emily prayed earnestly that she let it go and just go to sleep. To her relief the older girl nodded awkwardly and mumbled, "If you're sure..." and rolled into her blanket. Emily pretended to settled for sleep as well and then waited for her brother to start snoring softly before rising to her feet and stealing away from her slumbering siblings. The cold fear and sharp memories where crashing down on her with such force that the poor Emily couldn't do it anymore. She needed someone, and finally had the chance to seek it out without her siblings knowing.

Thranduil rose from where he had been seated near one of the fires the moment she began to move. He met her haunted eyes with a silent question as she hurried towards him, ignoring the curious and sympathetic looks of the elves she passed. With a shake of her head, Emily flung herself into her grandfather's arms as he opened them to receive her.

"I'm not ok. I am so not ok!" she whimpered in answer to his wordless question. Emotion it would seem caught up with her and she burst into tears, sobbing, "I see it again, every time I close my eyes. Over and over. I can't stop it. Please, make it go away...I don't want to see it anymore."

**AN: Righto! So there's that. Thankyou to everyone who has been reviewing and giving me such excellent feedback! As per usual, please let me know what you thought of this last chapter! Requests, hopes for future chapters, likes, dislikes (I had some with this chapter, but couldn't work around them. Oh well, maybe later I will. Joel's giving me trouble, that turd...) and of course any ideas for what to call these chapters of mine. Credit goes to the idea bringers and I am totally open to silly titles as well as serious ones. All are welcome! Also, I had hardly believe it's been since I first started this story. That's either really exciting, or really sad that it's taking so long to write it. Lol. Anyway, Merry Christmas/Holidays etc and all the best for the New Year! See you on the other side! Until then, stay safe!**


	29. Chapter 8:

**Chapter 8:**

**AN: Hello everyone! Thank you for sticking with me here, I know it's been a while since my last update. The truth is I've had a heck of a past few months and just haven't had it in me to do any writing. The problem with dealing with real life emotional upset and 'dramatic plot twists' is that you don't have anything left inside and you're just too tired internally to put anything into a fictional world's drama. It's been a long few months. And so, I have only just recently in the past few days found myself feeling good enough to do some writing again. Due to it being a few months without writing at all, I must confess that I am a bit rusty right now, so this chapter isn't the best. I promise the next will be better! This I know!**

Bright sunshine pierced the canopy of the great forest as a grand chorus of birds welcomed the new day with immense jubilee. Emily smiled a little through her still sleepy condition and burrowed deeper into the cloak that was wrapped round her. She was sitting on a fallen log, observing the rather amusing antics of the elves around her. Never before had she seen so many of these good peoples in one place behaving like a bunch of mildly rude, laughing and snarky children. They quipped back and forth with such enthusiasm and wild fun that Emily was somewhat bewildered by it all.

The elves in Imladris, while they had great fun and laughed often, had a very different way of saying things and going about their teasing. By comparison (despite the fact that they were elves and still much more 'dignified' than most humans), these wood-elves appeared to be an almost undignified and largely unruly bunch. It was hard to imagine they were the same gentle folk who had sang long into the night whilst she and her siblings had slept, chasing away dark dreams and restlessness.

Biting back a yawn, Emily snuggled into the cloak and let her eyes drift shut again, breathing in the comforting scent and trying to recall the details of how she came to be wrapped in it. She remembered clearly that she had wept in her _daerada's _arms and begged him to make the dark memories go away. The older elf had gathered her up gently and held her wordlessly before calling Legolas to join them. The pair had conversed briefly in elvish before Legolas had reached out a hand and rested it on her forehead. He had asked her if she trusted him.

Emily rolled her eyes in much the same way she had the previous evening. Of course she trusted him. What kind of a silly question was that? And why had he asked that again?

_I don't really remember...all I can recall is that daerada said they couldn't take the memories away, but they could help ease the suffering that would come with the dreams that first night...then vede began to sing...and then a bunch of other's join in...then...then my head felt funny. Kind of like..._

The thoughts stopped and Emily shivered a little, unable to help herself. It had felt as though Legolas's voice had ceased to sing vocally, and the song instead filled her mind. She remembered the words washing over her and the heaviness of irresistible sleep had quickly followed. Then sometime later the dreams came, vivid and terrible. However, instead of being lost in them and filled with fear, it was as though she watched through someone else's eyes; distant and unafraid. It had felt like someone had bundled up her mind in a warm embrace to keep her safe.

_Vede...vede was there. I remember now! He was inside my head, shielding me from the fear and guiding me...but...actually it wasn't nearly as scary as I thought it would be or anything like I imagined when Glorfindel told me about the weird telepathy stuff... I think I only shied away from his presence once until I realized it was him...not that I remember much. Huh. Good to know. I guess that was why he asked if I trusted him. Lol, of course I do...but still...it is a bit unnerving, in my opinion. Telepathy and such. It's like something out of a science fiction show or something. _

Upon waking to her uncle's gentle call that morning, Emily had found she was curled up comfortably beside her siblings with the elegant cloak tucked round her (she immediately recognized it as Thranduil's due to his particular tendency for fine garments). She was feeling in good spirits even though she was still drowsy. Her heart was light and for the first time in many long days, Emily was actually exceptionally happy for the moment. In fact, the jovial mood of the elves seemed to spark Emily's more mischievous side and she woke more fully as an idea formed in her mind.

Clare was standing by one of the small fires, being very proper and helpful in preparing some food. Emily got up and casually shuffled over and stood a little ways behind her sister, eyes still fixed on the a pool of clear water that was hidden amid one of the stumps and a few rocks. The wicked thought swirled and she quickly looked round to see if anyone was watching her. Legolas sat quietly to her left, sharpening one of his long knives and observing his niece with a curiously amused sort of pull at his mouth.

She gave her uncle a sly look which quickly turned in to a gleeful smile and mouthed _'Watch this_.'

Quietly wetting her hands with water, Emily causally walked behind her sister and made a very convincing sneezing noise at the same time as flicking the water at the back of Clare's neck.

Clare went ridged and held frozen for a quick moment before rounding on Emily with a look of utter disgust on her face.

"EMILY!" she cried, outraged. Emily backed up so she was near the little pool again. She sniffed and rubbed her nose, blinking at her sister innocently.

"Oops. Sorry, it just sorta snuck up on me." she tried to say seriously, but a impish grin stole onto her face and she nearly laughed when she heard Legolas chuckling. The elves close by slowed in their activities and watched curiously. Some of the ones who's sharp eyes had caught what Emily did sniggered softly.

"Did you really just do that?!" asked Clare in an injured tone, advancing on her sister. "Please tell me you didn't..."

Emily just grinned up at her.

Clare narrowed her eyes at her sister. "You better watch it, brat, I know were you sleep."

"That's nice. So do I."

"Ugh!" Clare threw up her hands. "Why are you so annoying!?"

Emily shrugged. "It's in the job description..."

"I can't believe you just did that!"

"Hang on," said Emily suddenly, putting her hand in the water and scrunched up her nose, "I think there's another coming..."

Then she pulled hand out of the water while her sister was watching and pretended a little sneeze again, spraying her with water in the process. Comprehension dawned on Clare's face and she made a face that said she was 'annoyed' but grudgingly trying not to smile all at once.

"Oooohhh...you are such a brat!"

With a sweet grin, Emily rolled her eyes playfully and replied, "I know. But you only have yourself to thank! After all, I did learn from the best."

"Go find something constructive to do with your time before I give you something to do!" Clare growled as she swatted playfully at the back of Emily's head. The girl ducked and dance off with a grin.

* * *

A short, uneventful time later, the company had eaten and swiftly prepared to depart. Thranduil gazed silently about at the stirring trees and his merry folk that flitted about making ready. His observations lingered upon his grandchildren, studying the way that Clare keep glancing about into the trees as though she half expected danger to come crashing out at any second. It was also noteworthy that Joel, though doing a remarkable job of keeping up cool and unconcerned appearances, could hardly go two minutes without checking to see where both his sisters were (particularly his littlest sister, upon whom he would look with a kind of haunted stare). Emily, who looked somewhat out of place as she stood amid the graceful bustle, had her arms bundled around his cloak with her chin resting amid the folds. The look in her eye bothered him. It was so far away for one so young, and full of trepidation. The urge to go to her was great, however his son got there first, cheerily drawing the girl back to the present world by ruffling her hair and earning a half-hearted glare. The elf-king meet his son's meaningful look with a nod as Legolas lead Emily towards the horse she would be riding that day, yet another cheerful distraction for the young mind. Not that she should have needed distraction in the first place. If they had only reached them sooner the foul pestilence would never have touched any of his grandchildren.

"You are brooding, _mellon nin._"

Thranduil suppressed the urge to roll his eyes before curling his lip into a rueful smile and turned to Glorfindel. "Am I? I had not noticed. I was under the impression that 'brooding' meant locking myself away within my walls with several bottles of my best wine and not leaving for months."

"No. You do that when you are sulking." Glorfindel stated distractedly as he fussed with a strap on his pack.

"Ah. I stand corrected."

Finished fiddling with his pack, Glorfindel slung it over his shoulder and then stood tall and silent beside his friend before saying quietly, "They will recover, _mellon_. If they are anything like their mother, they will be alright and learn valuable lessons along the way."

"They should not have to learn them at all. This should never have happened!" said Thranduil a little harshly, before realizing himself and softening swiftly at Glorfindel's humble expression. "Forgive me. I did not mean to appear to be casting blame upon you. I do not hold you responsible, but rather I thank you, again, for protecting them."

"I should ha-" began Glorfindel, voice tight and brow knit together.

"No, _mellon nin. _Do not do torment yourself. You know better than that. What is past has past, and what little that needed to be forgiven was forgiven. Let it go."

The golden hair elf let out a long breath before suddenly giving a light laugh and remarking, "That sounded familiar. Could it be that you were paying attention to all those lectures I gave you, a few years ago..."

Thranduil grimaced in fastidious annoyance before strolling away and swinging a top his might elk by way of signalling that it was time to depart.

* * *

The morning was long and although Emily was well accustomed to riding, so many hours spent flying through the trees and manoeuvring the horse was rather exhausting. She was pleased when they stopped in the early afternoon for a time in order to water the beasts and rest. Dutifully, Emily cared for her barrowed mare, Baimellon, as she would her own beloved beasts. By the time she was finished, however, the poor girl was ready to have a nap in the warm sun that peaked through the trees. With a little sigh, she plopped onto the ground and waited, trying not to feel self-conscious as she did so. She didn't want to be tired. Her siblings weren't that tired yet.

She could clearly see that Clare was in good spirits, having rode with their uncle most of the way. She had had little work to do other than keep herself on the horse, and even then, Legolas helped with. And there was Joel, conversing confidently with some of the company. He had done very well with his horse. It was almost impossible to tell that he never rode anymore and had hardly any instruction. The only sign he showed that indicated he too desired rest was when he would rub his temple at times he thought no one was looking.

Emily smirked, oddly gratified to know he was tired too and was trying to hide it. Joel really needed to be more stealthy.

_Oopppss...he caught me looking. Wow, what a look. Now I KNOW he's tired. Grouch._

The girl promptly made a saucy face right back just for fun, earning her a 'grow up' look from her brother, to which she smiled sweetly in return. Joel turned away with poorly hidden irritation and Emily couldn't help but bite her lip to stop the self-satisfied grin from leaking out.

"Harassing your brother again, I see." said Legolas quietly from beside her, making Emily flinch and then guiltily met his calm stare. His blue eyes were scrutinizing and amused all at once.

"He started it." she mumbled, dropping her eyes and jutting her chin out stubbornly.

Legolas responded with a doubtful hum as he dropped gracefully to the ground beside her, leaning back and smiling up at the sun dancing among the leaves.

"The forest is beginning to feel clean again." he murmured softly when a warm breath of wind brought a fresh smelling scent with it.

"What do you mean?" Emily asked curiously.

"I mean that the darkness that once hung so thickly over this part of the forest has lifted and the shadowed trees have begun to see the light again. Their whisperings are not so heartbreaking or angry, and their boughs no longer house foul creatures. The air is not so stifling..." Legolas drew a deep breath and then closed his eyes, listening. "Yes. The darkness, though still lingering in some places, has lifted considerably in recent years. That is not to say the battle is over. There are still many dangers to face among these lands, and not always in the form of orcs or spiders...but for now, in this moment of peace, I shall accept the hope that is budding."

"I thought you had told mum that the forest was a lot safer since the evil was driven from...that place I can't remember the name of and since the dragon in Erebor was killed..." said Emily, remembering one of the conversations between her mother and uncle back at the cottage.

"It is true. The lands near our realm are much safer than they have been in the recent past. The great path is safer, spiders are seldom ever seen anymore, orc's have not be sighted near our boarders in two years. Even the pack from yesterday was small, all things considered. The woodsmen have returned and begun to thrive once more amid their dwellings-" Legolas stopped to gently touch a young sapling to his right, casually glancing at Emily while he did so. His mentioning of the orc's had caused her to become rather still for a moment. He had suspected it might, however, the unfortunate reality of his world was that these things did exist and were a threat that could not be ignore or avoided. Leaving them out of conversation would not help Emily face her fear's either, although her uncle was careful to make certain he did not go too far. He knew for a fact that she had been struggling with uninvited memories and overwhelming emotions for several hours now. There was hope that the causal mention would draw her out of her self imposed shell of 'strength'.

"_Vede_..." said Emily quietly, breathing once more and returning to a semblance of normal. "Who are the woodsmen?"

"They are men who occupy sections of the forest, beyond our boarders. On occasion they have small squabbles with each other or the small settlements outside the forest, but for the most part they are a peaceful people with whom we rarely have any dealing with." Legolas tilted his head to the side and then made not effort to be discreet as he observed his niece once more. She was fidgeting and her eyes darted around nervously. The question had obviously been to distract herself from thinking too much.

"_Penneth_-" he began gently.

"I'm fine! Ok?" Emily grit out through clenched teeth. The outburst was sudden, so quick that Legolas almost didn't sense it coming. Regarding her calmly, he just nodded and went back to watching the trees.

"Sorry." the girl mumbled a short while later. "I don't know why I just snapped like that..."

Legolas smiled reassuringly as he slipped an arm around her shoulders to give them a light squeeze. "All is forgiven. Do not fret. I-"

Just then Legolas was called away by one of the captains and Emily was left alone. Despite her uncle parting from her with a quick peck upon the crown of her head and words of encouragement, the girl still felt heavy and unhappy.

_Why did I just get mad! That doesn't make any sense. He was just asking...well I don't even know what he was asking because I cut him off so quickly. And I can't think straight...and those stupid memories keep popping in to my head!_

Glaring at the ground, Emily fiddled with her fingernails angrily. It was always out of the blue when the thoughts came. She would be fine and going about her day, happily distracted, when suddenly she would feel her stomach clenching into a knot as though she was terribly afraid. That would trigger the rest and she would get lost in thought, mind helplessly turning over that encounter again, and again accompanied by the knowledge that she could have died flickering in her heart.

There it was again, and this time worse. The forest seemed to get darker and colder regardless of the warm sunshine. Fear crept up her spine as even more worries and anxieties attacked her. Little things suddenly mattered, like what did people think of her? Was her hair too gross from not being washed in a while? Was she breathing loudly? What if she said something dumb?

The little questions covered the big ones, drowning them out so she didn't have to face them. She felt so weird and out of control, like there was a great storm raging inside.

All of the sudden, Emily really didn't want to be alone anymore. Without even thinking, she rose and headed for her grandfather who was conversing with Medlinor and a few others. She didn't know why, or what she was doing or even give any thought to it until she had come within a foot of them. That was when she froze up inside and panicked.

_I'm interrupting! I don't even know what I want! I can't have no reason for interrupting them! Come on Emily, think! Why are you here? What do you want? Umm...I want to not be alone with myself anymore? That's dumb, you need a better approach...um...um...ah shot, they're all looking at me. I better say something. _

"_Daerada_?" Emily asked with a barely detectable desperate note and whilst trying not to let her eyes dart shyly around at the others.

"_Penneth." _Came Thranduil's collected drawl of acknowledgement. Then before Emily could feel even more nervous, he caught her hand neatly and threaded her arm through his own as he parted ways from the others and moved towards Garthor. "What can I do for you, _melui_ _indyo_?"

"May I ride with you again, please?" Emily found herself blurting out, then wincing, hoping he wouldn't mind and suddenly becoming clearly uncertain about everything.

Was she being too needy? Was she being a pest? Why did she ask that? She was big girl, she could ride her own horse by herself!

When he did not respond immediately, Emily was quick to babble, "I don't have, I mean, I don't- I-actually-"

"Emily." the elf chided softly. " There is not need to act as though you have only just met me and still believe me to be a cold aloof king without the slightest concern for you. You have my unreserved attention and approval so there is no need to be worried, _penneth_. I would be glad of your company."

Anxiety and tension melted away from Emily's shoulders at these words and she purposefully bumped her head momentarily into her grandfather's arm, letting it rest there. A moment later she felt her brushed through pleasantly and a deep, quiet chuckle. It was such a soothing sound that Emily found herself whispering out her troubles without any additional encouragement.

"_Daerada_, I feel all messy inside...and I can't stop being scared, even if I'm not actually scared...if that makes any sense...I just...I don't want to be alone right now."

"I know."

"What?"

"I am very old, _penneth_. Do you not think I have not seen enough and experienced enough to recognize the signs of one working through the aftermath of a traumatic experience?" asked Thranduil almost mockingly, yet Emily didn't feel stupid.

"Oh yeah." she said, still unconsciously hugging his arm tightly.

"Indeed." he said, eyebrows raised and mouth in a tight line as if he were unimpressed, though his eyes laughed down at her. "Now get up there. You sister has already been convinced to brave riding Baimellon so there is no need for you to worry over what your siblings or what anyone else is thinking of you. I will state, however, that you needn't fuss over such things in the first place. No one thinks ill of you, or would ever dare to think ill of you. Not when you share my blood."

"Why?" Emily asked as she climbed up the tall elk and settled.

Thranduil's face went very cool and blanketed as he gazed up at her. "Because you are my grandchild and I would have something to say if anyone spoke or even thought out of turn. But, there is little chance of that. If I am not mistaken, you have already wormed your way into the hearts of every member of the company. There is little you could do to lower there opinion of you."

"Why?" Asked Emily again, this time looking somewhat baffled.

"The same reason they already love your siblings." answered Thranduil as he swung up behind her. "You make me laugh."

"Oh." said Emily. Then added bluntly, "I suppose that is an accomplishment. I couldn't even imagine that you knew how to laugh when that first week in Imladris."

Chuckling gently, Thranduil hummed, "Perhaps I didn't."

With that, they set off again, walking to begin with and picking an easy trail through the trees. Emily found herself watching whilst fighting back a grin as her poor sister rode along not far from them, fretting and fussing about falling off and arguing with Legolas the entire time because she didn't think he was taking her concerns seriously. To be fair to Clare, he probably wasn't. After all, Baimellon was hardly the kind of mare to just suddenly start throwing her rider just so she could stomp on them and eat them. The best part was when they descended a fairly steep hill and Clare, not listening to Legolas's instructions because she was convincing the mare was contriving a sinister plot, slipped forwards over the saddle and all the way down the neck into a graceless heap on the ground. There was a merry uproar when Clare pointed at the patient mare and exclaimed to her uncle, "YOU SEE! SEE!? I TOLD YOU!"

Emily was laughing so hard she nearly slid off Garthor, which distressed the devoted poor beast and he tried desperately to move and dance in such a way to keep her from falling in the few seconds it took for Thranduil steadied her. Joel was generally unimpressed by his sister and though he laughed with everyone else, Emily could tell he was embarrassed by Clare's behaviour and 'cluelessness'.

A few long minutes later of laughter and convincing, Clare was back on and from then on actually listened to what her teacher was trying to tell her.

* * *

One day passed into the next, and for Emily, it was like a blurred movie that just flashed along with a muddled and confused plot. She struggled each day with the same looming feelings, uninvited memories and troubled slumber. These caused her to become moody with her siblings, who were doing just as poorly and became irritable right back. More than once in the first few days the three had been cut short in the middle of a heated squabble by sudden embarrassment for their conduct in front of others. It wasn't until the third morning of travel that they had each settled into a semi peaceable state. Joel did this by just not speaking to either of his sisters. Clare and Emily, being the soft hearted pair that they were, ended up finding a short moment alone together in which they both burst into tears and had a good blub over how sorry they were for being so awful. After that, the sisters seemed to band together and keep each other in good spirits.

It was all well and good that these outbursts didn't seem to bother the elves in the least. Emily had lamented to Glorfindel how humiliating it was to be moody and irritable around everyone.

"I just wanna feel normal again." she had moaned. "I don't remember it being this bad after...the first time bad stuff happened. And I hate being so grumpy, and I just don't know what to do with myself! I start to feel ok, but then Clare or Joel say or do something that bothers me and then I'm all...growly! I mean, some stuff is kind of reasonable to be annoyed with, like when Joel was being all 'you can't go out of anyone's sight because danger and reasons and stuff!'. For pity sake! I had to GO! I ain't taking anyone along for that! Well, except maybe Clare. We're very close."

Glorfindel had laughed heartily before reassuring her with the greatest compassion and understanding that this was a new experience for all three of them and perhaps even more terrifying than her last time in Middle Earth. He told her that her mind needed time to adjust and process the new information. It needed to figure out what to do with everything, and until that happened, it would be a difficult road. This would consist of feeling moody, having nightmares and a list of other possible issues that could arise before she had settled internally. Then he promised that it would get better with each day that passed. She needed to face the fear inside and let it be felt. No hiding, no burying it. Embrace it, even, and then learn what she could from the experience with the guidance of others.

Turning his words over in her mind as her horse plodded along, Emily heaved a slow breath and then released it. In her heart, she knew it was going to be a long road. However, part of her also felt incredibly hopeful and at peace with the knowledge that she had already dealt with some kind of traumatic experience in her life twice now, so there was already some ground work covered.

_I guess I aught to be thankful for having to kill a giant spider and meeting 'scary' elvish warriors when I was fourteen and for being attacked when I was sixteen. Lots of experience to fall back on...though, this has been a lot to deal with in the past five years. No wonder my friends back home thought I was difficult to deal with. Sometimes I don't even know what I feel. I suppose only time can sort that out. But for right now... now I get to do something new. Again. Ugh...more new people...a whole kingdom of elves... _

It had been five days now since meeting up with Thranduil's company and they had just passed into the boarders of the Woodland realm. Legolas had told her they should arrived at the stronghold by sundown.

Emily was glad for this and also nervous. She was looking forward to seeing her dogs and cats, and her parents. Especially her mum. Despite the tender and vigilant care of her mentor, uncle and grandfather in assisting her with the fear and darkness in her dreams, there comes a time in which one just wants their parent. In Emily's case, she really wanted her mommy.

Fate, it would seem, decided to be kind to her, for just as these longings fluttered about in Emily's heart, the company came to a halt and stood silently waiting at a fork in the path. Soon after, they were met by another host of elves lead by a very grave looking elf. He sat tall and sturdy upon his buckskin stallion, keen eyes swiftly flicking over the group that waited and settled on Thranduil. The elf had hair that was almost the same color as Emily's, but it seemed to have dirty blond streaks in it unlike her. His face was sharp like Thranduil's and his eyes blue as well, but they seemed to be a darker blue. The elf king had eyes the cold of a clear winter sky. This elf had a vibrant blue that reminded Emily of the sea, rolling with power and not to be trifled with.

"Farvel!" called Legolas cheerily, grinning at his brother. "I thought I heard your majestic drum beat coming down the path!"

"Yes. And I detected your poor wit coming about a mile away." stated the other dryly as he came to halt and dismounted. The remainder of the company approached as well, lead by both of Emily's parents. She nearly didn't recognize them, being that they were not wearing what they had been when she last saw them. Her mother looked the part of a elvish warrior, complete with armour and a sword and bow. Farland was sporting a rather remarkable long bow that Emily didn't even know he knew how to use and was also dressing in leather armour. Both looked as dangerous as any elvish warrior she had met. Especially her mother!

Her first immediate thought was, _Oh sweet goodness...mum and dad have gone feral! _Which lead to, _do they even know how to use those things?_ And then that lead into, _DUDE! My mum is a warrior princess! That's a little freaky!_

Slowly Emily dismounted along with the others of her party and then craned her head around to find Clare and Joel who had been further up ahead than her. They looked just about as stunned as she was and only just recovered as their mother gracefully swung off her horse to smothered them in maternal affections. Farland wasn't far behind, dragging Joel into a firm man hug and looking over his daughter anxiously for injury.

"Emily!"

Moments later her mother had crossed the distance between them and swept her up into a tight embrace.

"Oh, my sweet child. Are you alright? What are these! Bruises? What happened!?" Aewnith demanded, eyes flashing with a dangerous motherly light. Emily stumbled in her mind, trying to find the right way to tell her mother without bursting into undignified hysterics and blubbering into her shoulder like a five year old. All of the sudden, she didn't want her parents right there and then. They asked too many questioned and were making fuss! How embarrassing! As if there hadn't been enough humiliation through poor behaviour and moody attitudes already, let's add frantic parents.

_Not that they're really that frantic_, _I mean, a little more so than usual, but frantic isn't really in their repertoire of tendencies. Demanding answers though and asking a hundred questions? Yes. For mum anyway. Dad will just say that I'm fine and then be all stern about "But you better tell someone if you aren't ok." but in that annoying round about way...I hate it when he does that... _

Legolas came to her rescue. "There was an attack, just as we meet up with them. Emily had a close shave with an orc, but she was not seriously harmed."

Aewnith's face darkened to an ever more dangerous shade, before gravely studying her littlest child's face as if measuring how badly effected Emily was by the ordeal.

"I'm ok, mum." Emily said quietly, hoping they could leave it for the time being. Aewnith looked as though she wanted to protest, but Farland smoothly interrupted by snatching up his little girl into a bear hug.

"Of course munchkin's alright! She's a tough cookie!" Farland said confidently. He set her down once more, looked her straight in the eye and added, "And she's going to tell someone if she isn't alright, correct?"

"Yes, daddy, she might." Emily mumbled, not liking the attention being drawn to her.

_Called it. I hate being ordered to do things and him not giving me any options! Ugh. I like it better when they just trust me to deal with stuff and let me be! And man am I grumpy all of the sudden! What the heck! A minute ago I couldn't wait to see them! What's wrong with me...trama backlash again? That's what Glorfindel and Legolas have theorized, not that it's an excuse. I- _

"Might?" Farland's voice lowered ever so slightly and bringing her out of the internal rambling.

"Will." Emily amended, which satisfied Farland. Then under her breath as her father moved away with Legolas to be introduced to Glorfindel and the other elves, just because she was suddenly feeling generally rebellious about life, she muttered darkly, "Maybe."

A throat cleared, alerting Emily to the fact that her other uncle stood a little ways behind her along with Thranduil. Both regarded her with raised eyebrows and stern expressions. In fact, the looks on their faces were nearly identical.

_Oh joy. As if one wasn't enough! Go figure! Now there are two! And of course they heard me. Dart elvished hearing! Great way to make first impressions, Emily! Being a saucy and rude little derp! This should be terribly mortifying..._

**AN: So there you have it. I was trying to play around with some accurate responses to trauma, and from what I have read there are various things that can arise. No promises on when the next chapter will be up (soon I hope, but positivism and stuff...). A very sincere and heartfelt thank-you to everyone who has stuck with me and left gentle encouragements and nudges to keep writing along the way! They mean the world to me and keep the motivations coming! Righto, reviews? Yes? I know it was a bit rough this time round, but hopefully some good points could be made? **


	30. Chapter 9: The Woodland Realm

**Chapter 9:**

**AN: Hello hello! So happy to be here much quicker than the last time, eh? Well, without further ado, I think I shall skip my usual long winded authors notes and give you this next chapter! Hope you enjoy! (As per usual, my most sincere apologizes for any poor grammar and other editorial mistakes. If somethings doesn't make sense, do feel free to let me know!). **

Taking a long breath of mental air, Emily pivoted to face the pair fully with a small head flick that tossed her hair in an act of fake confidence and smiled slightly with innocent charm.

Two sets of eyebrows raised amusedly.

Looking at them questioningly, the girl found it harder and harder to maintain her façade and fought the urge to bit her lower lip or look away. As fast as her grumpy mood had come, it swiftly dissipated and was replaced with apprehension as she waited, wondering if she should speak.

It was Farvel who spoke first, mouth curving into a quiet, lopsided smile and tilting his head to the side while studying Emily.

"I can see what you mean, _adar_. That expression is nearly identical, to Aewnith's. However, her eye's lack to same fiery defiance that my dear sister so often employed," he said, then added dryly, "Which relieves me to no end, although I do detect a certain amount of rebellion lucking in those depths, as was proven by that muttering just now..."

"A lapse in judgment and as a result of a trying few days, I am sure." answered Thranduil, gazing steadily at his granddaughter with a smile twitching at the corners of his mouth. "I feel confident that dear Emily will not hold true to the more negative family traits such as stubbornness, pride or not admitting when one needs help..."

"I have no idea what you are referring to, _daerada_." said Emily blankly, her mask of innocence back again despite being uneasy about the other elf standing with them.

Thranduil chuckled quietly before holding out a hand to Emily which she took quickly and moved closer to him without any encouragement. The elf-king could feel the tiny tremor of nervousness in her slight hand and could see the way her eyes had rounded the way they always did when she became worried.

Still looking up curiously at her oldest uncle, Emily found she was able to detect several immediate and distinct differences between her two uncles and grandfather. Farvel's face, though it's shape was similar to his fathers, did not seem to be as blank or cold. The eyes didn't pierce her soul with a single glance the way that Thranduil's had when she first met him, but nor did they welcome her brightly with openness and understanding the way Legolas's did.

Farvel's eyes were kind, but also guarded and controlled with calm authority. He felt, at first glance, like someone you should not push or antagonize and like someone who was accustomed to others following his lead. Not in a domineering way, but just as a simple fact that he responsible for others and you should listen to him because he would keep you safe. Emily was relieved to find that Farvel's mouth seemed more inclined to quirk a tiny half smile rather than sit in a firm, dangerous line. Knowing he smiled at least a little bit on a regular basis did make her feel better about the elf.

"_Melui indyo_," Thranduil said, "Allow me to introduce your other uncle, Farvel."

"Hello." Emily greeted, trying in vain not to bit her lip or become like a shy child, eyeing the other with an uncertain, yet warm and open heart that was easily read in her expression.

Farvel's lopsided smile grew a little with silent mirth as he bowed to his niece with a hand over his heart. "Greetings, _penneth_. I am extremely pleased to finally meet you."

It was a kind, yet rather formal greeting that told a decent amount about her uncle in just a few seconds. It indicated that he was proper and reserved, much like her mother pretended to be at times. Also that there was a deep sincerity that flooded through the words, indicating to Emily that these were indeed heartfelt, therefore telling her that her uncle was truly glad to see her and not just trifling with prescribed greetings. Lastly, the way that the smile twitched quietly as he observed her with a welcome light in his eye, suggested to Emily that her uncle knew a good deal more about her than she did of him.

Fidgeting, Emily manage to fumble through a reply that she hoped was acceptable and was rewarded with a gentle incline of Farvel's head and yet other quiet, lopsided smile.

Any further interaction was postponed, however, for it was then that Thranduil gave the order to re-embark towards his halls. The day was drawing on quickly, and he was restless to get back to his lands.

It was a merry ride along the wooded path, during which time Emily learned of what her parents had been doing and then listened as Clare, who was riding with her mother, recounted their side of the tale. Her sister had a rather interesting account of how things went and soon Emily found herself rolling her eyes and grumbling silently at Clare's narration.

"And Joel and Emily were in just horrible moods the whole time!" said Clare informed their mother with a flare of drama just for fun, "I couldn't believe it! Snarling at each other, arguing about everything! Right from the first day! I had to break them up and make them see reason so we could actually get going! And the sulking or passive aggressive comments to each other?! I got so tired of being in the middle, mum! And then! Oh, then, on the third day Joel and Emily got so mad at each other I was afraid they where going to actually get into a physical fight!"

Rolling her eyes, Emily leaned slightly over to Joel who rode beside her and muttered, "Oh yes, we were just awful, but Clare wasn't ever in a bad mood. No. Not at all!"

Face twisting with a rueful smirk, Joel shrugged and murmured softly, "Nope. She's 'never' in a bad mood or unreasonable, or sulky and she wouldn't do something so bad-tempered as complain for hours about her blisters or how wet and tired she was...and that re-telling of breaking up our fight there, on the first day? I don't know about you, but I seem to recall her yelling at us...not talking calmly."

Emily snickered. "She threatened to punch you in the face the first day."

"What's this? Clare threatened to punch someone?" Farland chimed in suddenly, drawing his wife and oldest daughters attention.

"Yup. Day one! Said she would deck me if I didn't stop talking." stated Joel, grinning for the first time in days at the stricken look on Clare's face as her eyes darted round to make sure no one else was listening. The she coughed and ignored her father's laughing as she salvaged her dignity.

"Ah, well. Yes, I suppose I might have implied I would hit him," she said. "But it was a last resort...anyway, Emily was really rather fantastic at guiding us, all things considered, even if she did play the martyr and stay up all night covering our turns to watch!"

Aewnith turned in her seat to look behind at Emily, and demanded. "Is that true? How many nights did this happen?!"

"One...maybe two nights?" Emily mumbled, "In my defence..."

She paused when both Glorfindel and Thranduil, who rode further ahead, turned slightly to peer at her, smirking lightly.

"Never mind. I don't have a very good defence." Emily finished flatly, making the pair choke back a laugh as they turned forward again.

"Oh, Emily!" exclaimed her mother and Emily sensed a lecture incoming. "That was a very foolish thing to do!"

"Yup! It sure was." replied Emily with a forced smile. "Learned my lesson very well, thank-you, so we can skip the 'focus on the dumb things Emily does' and move on with life? Please?"

Farland frowned at his daughter somewhat, as did his wife, but they left it alone for the time being, much to Emily's relief.

Clare took up her telling of the past few days once more and judging from her description of first meeting Glorfindel, the elf had made his usual unique first impressions. This pleased Emily to no end and was rather sorry that she had missed the looks of surprise and shock on her siblings faces at being woken by the golden haired warrior.

When the part about the orcs came, Emily quickly became very interested in by keenly observing the trees and wild forest around her.

She busied herself by noticing that the trees seemed to be greener than they had been outside the boarders of the elves and more sunlight broke through the canopy, creating pools of light amid the tangled deeps of greens and brown. The gentle breeze that stirred the healthy branches carried clean, pure air and sweet smells of moist earth and woodland flowers. Birds sang peacefully, and leaves rustled softly as creatures scurried about their business, thoroughly involved in being alive.

As Clare skirted quickly through telling of the attack (a thankfully very abridged version, which would also unfortunately mean Aewnith would interrogate her children further later on), Emily closed her eyes and instinctively focused harder on the greenwood, seeking intently some kind of refuge in it's mysterious distraction.

Until now, she hadn't really given the wood much thought. It had been a place of danger and caution the past few days. There had been a stillness and watchfulness about it that hadn't been as inviting as her current surroundings. It was more awake now. Brighter and livelier. There was wholesome beauty that beckoned Emily, and the longer she listened to the wind stirring in the trees, the more she wanted to take off aimlessly into the depths and run wild with the breeze.

"Em?"

Emily's eyes snapped open and darted towards her brother wildly. He eyebrow was raised and he had a tiny smile on his face.

"What?" she asked.

"I asked if you were falling asleep or something. Your eyes were closed." said Joel.

"Oh. No. I was just...I don't know." Emily struggled to find words, for she wasn't entirely sure how to explain without sounding nuts. She settled for ending with, "Enjoying the sun?"

"Hmm. Did you see the watchtower up in the trees back there?" asked Joel.

"What watchtower?"

"Obviously not then." came the grumbling response. "Boy, you and Clare really don't observe much or pay attention, do you. You should really work on that. Might save your life some day."

Instant irritation and self consciousness ignited. What had started out as a friendly conversation was deteriorating rapidly. Had it not been for the welcome interruption of Legolas trotting up beside them to tell them they had reached to outskirts of the elven settlement, it might well have turned into a very loud 'discussion'.

As they approached, laughter and joyous singing could be heard in the trees above, and when Emily looked up into the canopy, she was just able to catch glimpses of what looked to be glorified tree houses and rope bridges and paths made among the branches. Every so often the main path would branch of into a smaller foot path that lead off into the forest.

Legolas explained that many of the people lived outside the walls of the great stronghold and only lived indoors during severe weather or in times of evil. Emily liked that, for from what she had already seen of the wood-elves, they seemed like a bunch of 'kids' anyway, so it would only be fitting that they lived in elaborate tree houses. The longer she spent among these bright, cheerful trees, the more she could understand wanting to be apart of it all the time. Why stay indoors if you didn't have to!?

The company paused for a time on the great path and conversed with the merry beings above them. Greetings and laughing voices rang out, hailing their king, princes and returned princess with jubilee. Most of it wasn't in a language the three siblings could understand, which seemed to bother Clare and Joel a bit. They liked to know what was going on.

The songs sung above them were also in elvish, so Emily couldn't understand what was being said, however she guessed it had to be funny because she so rarely saw her mother laugh as hard as she was standing beneath those homes. Thranduil too seemed to take exceptional pleasure in the merry making of his people and joined his daughter's silver mirth before bidding his folk a good evening and leading the host onwards, for the sun was setting.

Despite being filled with a giddy sense of enthusiasm and curiosity upon passing under the jolly boughs, Emily was a little relieved when the voices faded off and were left behind. It was a bit disconcerting not being able to clearly see the singing peoples, and not knowing how many were watching her.

The main path ahead narrowed and when they rounded the bend Emily heard the distinct sound of rushing water. They were approaching what she could only guess was a waterfall, or perhaps a great many waterfalls. Her suspicions were confirmed when she found that their course lead them over a stone bridge at the foot of the cliffs to the gates of the great halls.

Four elegant stone pillars stood like silent guardians of the carved rock walls. As they drew closer, Emily could see hints of light blue in four arches that were hewn out of the mountainside. Not unlike the stone work of Imladris, this dwelling was most obviously the home of elves, for even the cold rock was fashioned in such a way that it appeared to have grown out up out of the earth, beautiful and alive looking, surrounded by the roots of great trees and covered with moss and other growing things.

The doors themselves were narrow, and it was easy to imagine that from the outside, if not for the symmetry of the walls and columns, it might be difficult to determine that there was a door there at all when they were sealed shut.

Yet all of this splendour was rather lost on Emily at this as she was otherwise more focused on another matter.

"_Penneth._ You are troubled." Legolas stated lightly.

They rode side by side on the path and Joel had fallen back when the path became too narrow for three.

"Ah, yeah. Just a bit." Emily muttered to him, her gaze never leaving the approaching bridge. It looked only just wide enough for three grown men to walk comfortably, with their shoulders touching. "Seriously, _Vede..._what is with elves and narrow bridges that don't have any railings?!"

He chuckled. "I suppose it does seem rather reckless. And I'm afraid it isn't going to get better from here, _melui_, but I promise that you will not fall."

"Why am I suddenly dreading what's beyond those walls?" Emily whispered softly so only her uncle should hear. He reached over and gave her arm a quick, reassuring squeeze.

"Would you like to ride with me?"

Emily shook her head. "Yes, but no. I don't want to make a scene, not in front of so many people I don't know. Not again."

"As you wish. Trust your mare, Emily. She will bear safely you across. Then once inside you will see many more paths and bridges winding through the cavern." said Legolas quietly. "No, don't look so worried. We are not taking those paths on horseback. We will go to the right, which is wide and spacious, leading down a tunnel to the stables. You have nothing to fear, _penneth_. Just one bridge, that's all."

Just then, Glorfindel, who had been riding ahead of them, looked back with a grin and said cheerily, "Legolas is right, dear Emily. Besides, this will give you an opportunity to practice and challenge yourself."

Emily's eyes narrowed almost into a glare and her jaw went tight as Glorfindel continued to smile at her. It wasn't difficult to guess how she felt about this and her mentor was as jovial as ever about it.

The approach to the bridge was at a faster pace than Emily would have liked, however, as though sensing his granddaughter's trepidation, Thranduil slowed the pace just before they reached the bridge making it an calm, easy walk.

Clinging to the mane of Baimellon, Emily breathed as calmly as she was able. Legolas said something just before the steady mare clipped down onto the stone bridge, but it was drowned out by the roar of the waterfall and rushing rapids below. Unable to help herself, Emily clenched her eyes shut and gripped tightly to the horse whilst hoping no one would notice or think her weak for being so afraid.

_I mean, they are all nice enough, from what I could tell about the elves in our company the past few days, and they were awfully patient with Clare, Joel and I. That and daerada said they liked us and wouldn't think ill of us...so maybe I shouldn't worry as much...ohhhhh I just want to be across...good work in distracting yourself though, Emily! And good job talking to yourself like a crazy person...you can do this! You CAN do this! Just breath...eeekkk, I'm going to fal- oh wait...It just got a bit darker. I think we're in. _

Cracking open her eyes just a tiny bit, Emily quickly snapped them open wide in awe at the sight stood there.

It was felt like only a fleeting glimpse considering Baimellon seemed eager to get to her stall and turned to the right, down the tunnel without direction from Emily, but in that quick look the girl saw the most spectacular and enormous cave that she had ever seen.

Winding paths and bridges wove through the great cavern, leading deeper into the spacious and airy cave. Beams of sunlight streamed down from the faraway ceiling and dance across the laughing streams and rivers that snaked through the halls, gracing the place with the peaceful sound of running water. The massive columns curved and twisted together like great vines and living roots that held the stronghold together. Everything about the rock and stone palace testified the elves ability to fashion things that looked and felt alive, which show clearly their deep love for all things green and growing. It looked as if the cave itself had grown in such an intricate, open and lovely manner.

The lanterns that hung from the dizzying heights of the ceilings looked as though they were merely flame or oil lights, however upon closer inspection, Emily found that they actually seemed to be some kind of glowing yellow crystal fastened to an delicate casing and suspended from a chain.

"_Vede_..." Emily breathed, staring back over her shoulder and craning her neck in an attempt to keep looking before the passage walls blocked her view, open mouthed at the magnificence of the halls. Dazzled by what she had see, Emily met uncle's laughing eyes and said softly, "I can't...find words...that's so...wow."

The elf laughed brightly at her expression. "Still feeling that sense of dread you had before entering?"

"Nope. Not really." answered Emily, but remembered the many winding paths that were suspended in the air. "Well, I might still be a bit worried, but I do have to admit it's beyond what I could have imagined and totally worth facing a few fears for."

Just then the passageway opened out into a great chamber that was safely walled in and outfitted to house many horses and beasts. Past the many stalls lining the walls, Emily could see an indoor area and another passage that lead up and out into a sunlight place.

_Outside, perhaps? I don't know, but this has got to be the most elegant stable ever! And it's huge! I can't believe how big it is or how clean it is. _

Baimellon, still walking as an eager pace, carried Emily with confidence to a stall door and stopped, waiting expectantly to be set free. Still somewhat dazed and feeling as though she was in some sort of dream, Emily obliged the mare slowly, taking in her surroundings as she slid to the floor.

A kindly elf gently took Baimellon from her before she could tend the beast herself, leaving Emily to edge awkwardly over the her uncles and parents instead. As she approached, she noticed her mother gripping her horse's mane rather tightly as she stood beside the steed, as if to support herself. For a brief moment, Emily thought she saw an ashen, grey color and exhaustion cloud Aewnith's face before her mother looked at her and smiled, seemingly recovering.

"Don't look so worried, my dear." Aewnith laughed softly as Emily came to stand beside her, gazing bewilderedly at the activity and motion of elves and horses around her. "Just stand here with me and everything will be alright. The stable masters will see to the horses, and as soon as we have Clare and Joel here, we are going to head straight to our rooms to clean up and eat. Then I think it will be time for everyone to rest. The grand tour can wait until tomorrow."

"Ok." said Emily quietly, still looking round wide eyed as the waited to be joined by the others.

They gathered in a short time, encouraging Aewnith to say decidedly, "Are we all here? No. Where is _ada?_ Coming later you say? Humph. Well alright. Come along. There is much to be attended to! Farvel, you had better come too. You smell terrible and need to eat something. No, don't you argue with me. Whatever it is, it can wait for an hour and Elros can handle things until you return."

With that the family was swept away and lead through the vastness of the stronghold to where they would be staying.

Poor Emily had a hard time with all the railingless bridges and stairs, but her father took her arm in his and lead her with confidence across each one. It wasn't until the very last set of stairs that Farland leaned down and whispered very softly, "Have I ever told you that I not overly fond of heights?"

Emily started and then stared up at him. "You what? Really? But you just went over a bunch of stuff...without any trouble!"

Ruefully, Farland smiled, "I've learned to manage it over the years and to ignore how it makes my stomach turn. I think it might come faster for you and get easier than it ever will be for me, given some time."

Still processing this information, Emily felt her heart prickled with deep affection for her father and gratitude for addressing something she had been fussing over since her last stay in this world.

"Thank you, daddy." Emily whispered with a smile.

"Anytime, munchkin."

They passed two guards at the entrance of what appeared to be the royal wing and from there rooms were quickly shown to each of them. Clare and Joel had the two down one passageway to the right upon entering the wing. Their parents took the chambers down the left hand corridor and Emily was placed further up the hall (next to Legolas, her younger uncle informed her quietly). Farvel and Thranduil's rooms were apparently at the end of that hallway.

Suddenly, before the group could disperse to investigate their living quarters, there was a great ruckus down the end of the hall, accompanied by a great 'thud' as a brown, bounding blur crashed into the doorframe.

All attention was quickly directed in that direction and witnessed the happily Labrador Retriever dragging what looked to be a fine robed down the hall towards them. Reisa looked incredibly pleased with herself and made certain to show off her prize, wriggling about with her tail wagging so hard that her whole back end moved with it.

"Is that not _ada's_ best winter cloak?" Legolas asked his brother.

Farvel sighed and then reached out to the pup, encouraging her to leap up on him, still holding the cloak in her mouth. "No. It's mine." he said, before gingerly retrieving the now soggy garment.

"Oh, Reisa!" Emily cried. "What do you think you're doing, stealing things that don't belong to you! Wretched creature!"

Finally noticing her 'person' amid the other people's she was enthusiastically greeting, Reisa barrelled straight into Emily with such gusto and exuberance it would have knocked the small girl right on her backside had she not stepped out of the way to allow the puppy to skid past instead.

"Stay off, you nut job!" said Emily, trying to sound stern and failing miserably as her puppy danced about her, whining a little with joy and licking at her pant legs. Turning to Farvel, she sobered and quickly apologized for her creature's behaviour. "_Vede.._.I am so sorry about your cloak."

The older elf gave his tiny, lopsided smile and shock his head. "There was little harm done. Do not trouble yourself. Puppies will do these things, after all."

Laughing, Legolas said, "They do, indeed. Do you remember the great hound we had when I was an elfling?"

Aewnith grimaced. "You mean the one that ate my favourite dress?"

"And my belt?" Farvel added mildly.

Nodding, Legolas said, "Yes, that one. Good old Bones. I did love that dog. _Ada_ very nearly banished him when he knocked over his rare vintage of wine."

Shaking her head, Aewnith rubbed Nixie's soft ears, for the old dog had just arrived and was sitting next to her, leaning her head gently, yet adoringly against her leg. "We never did convince him to stop eating everything. At least Reisa, for all she is of a breed that often eats strange things, does not seemed to devour the things she steals. She merely tears them to shreds. Now then, Emily, Clare, Joel? Why don't you go see where you will be staying and we can meet in the sitting room later on. It's the third door on the right, straight down this hall here."

Prompted by her mother, Emily slipped off when her siblings did, Reisa close at her heels. There wasn't a chance the young dog was going to let Emily out of her sight for a long while. Hesitantly, as one often does when investiageing a room in an unfamiliar place, she turned the door handle and opened the door.

The room was green and alive, filled with a fresh and invigorating scent. It was comfortably large, open space with a stream flowing along the edge of it through a miniature garden. There was a bookshelf and reading nook in one corner near a cozy fireplace. Close to it a great curtain hid a balcony of sorts that one could see out into the sunlight halls of the stronghold from. In another corner of the room, near the door to the privy, stood a wardrobe and on the other side of the room across from the reading nook was a very comfy bed.

Upon the bed was none other than Hobbes, stretched luxuriously in the sunlight that streamed through from somewhere, lighting the area pleasantly. The feline was obviously doing some serious napping, because he covered his face with one paw in a universal gesture of 'do not disturb'. Naturally, Emily trotted over to the bed and flopped down beside him on her stomach to disturb him by burying her face in his fur and hugging him. She could hardly believe the room was hers. It was so perfect and already so much exactly what she would have wanted that it was like a fairy tale. Reisa also seemed to approve of the space, because she was quick to go immediately to the running water and splash about in it, getting water everywhere and earning a death glare from Hobbes. Emily had to get creative about cleaning up the mess which helped her explore the ins and outs of her room as she hunted for material to wipe up the water.

When she finished and had explored the space thoroughly with awe, Emily scampered back out in search of her family.

She found her uncle in a common room of sorts, leaned back in a chair with a bowl of grapes at his elbow, Mayhem purring in his lap and watching her entrance with amusement.

"And do your living quarters meet your approval, dear niece?" he asked, eyes sparkling to match her own glowing ones.

"Yes. Very much so!" she said, nodding her head vigorously and flashing a rather lovely smile of joy.

"_Ada_ will be pleased. He picked the rooms and their arrangements personally for each of you. However, on to more important things. Dear Emily, would you care to have a grape eating contest?" Legolas asked slyly, casting a very quick and stealthy look at his sister who had just entered before turning his attention back to Emily.

"A grape eating contest? How does that work?" asked Emily, tilting her head to one side.

"Simple. See who can fit the most grapes in their mouth..."

"NO" Aewnith was suddenly pouncing on the bowl of grapes. "Absolutely not! Legolas, don't you go teaching my daughter such things. I have enough trouble with her as it is! And I will NOT have another incident like that last time you did this!"

Legolas was laughing long and hard at the irritation on his sisters face, which of course made Aewnith glower at him and then do something that shocked Emily. She punched the ellon in his shoulder very hard and then shoved him.

"Pest." growled Aewnith.

"Scruffy" retorted Legolas.

"Smelly"

"Maggot."

"Idiot."

"Lanky arms."

"Pretty boy."

"Children!" A cool clear voice filled with complete authority ceased the squabble and made both siblings turn swiftly to face their father. Thranduil strolled in, taking his time and surveying the scene before him.

"He started it!" Aewnith said, pointing accusingly at her brother, to which Legolas squawked, "I did not!"

Emily casually took a step closer to her grandfather whilst still staring at the to ancient siblings disconcertedly . She was thoroughly weirded-out and yet oddly delighted all at once.

"Am I going to have to separate you two?" Thranduil asked his children, eyes twinkling brightly despite his cold expression.

"But, it was just getting interesting!" said Emily, still staring at the two 'adults'.

Aewnith laughed brightly as she seated herself beside her brother and clasped his hand in her own.

"I must say, it is very good to be home." she said.

* * *

By the time Emily went to bed that night, she was properly and thoroughly exhausted. Every part of her wanted badly to just sink into the mattress and fall asleep with Hobbes purring happily on her feet. He was pleased the Reisa was not present. A bed had been made for both dogs in the common area so that Emily could sleep without being disturbed by her large puppy leaping on her at random intervals.

The evening had passed pleasantly, not unlike when they were all together at the cottage, except that Farvel and Glorfindel present and they were in a great underground palace in another world.

Sighing with contentment, for the most part, Emily snuggled deeper into her covers but found she did not wish to close her eyes. Having spent time in the company of many others for days, Emily felt strange being alone in a new place, despite Hobbes's comforting rumbling. Her thoughts wandered, and still sleep refused to come. Amid the waves of random trains of thought, Emily settled upon the one that mulled about the topic of Farvel.

She wasn't really she what to make of him yet, but she did learn through her observations and listening in on conversations between him and Joel that he shared her brother's interests; the affinity for making things and knowing how things worked.

This created an unexpected sense of relief in Emily's heart, for until now she hadn't even known she was worried for her brother or that she really had seen how much he was hiding behind his facades. He needed someone, same as she did, but someone who spoke his language. It wasn't until Joel started to speak with Farvel and the pair really got deeply engrossed that Emily saw a boyish adoration and determination to prove himself in Joel's face as he spoke with his uncle. Farvel seemed to bring out a side of Joel Emily had never seen, and his calm, quiet, steady continence feed it so that Joel took a humble step back and listened eagerly to the knowledge offered.

Emily decided it was a nice change from brooding, sullen and cross Joel of the trip so far. He had looked almost relaxed for a little while, until the spell was broken along the way and he reverted back to his usual self.

There was a soft knock at the door interrupting Emily's reflections. Moments later her mother opened the door and slipped in soundlessly.

"Sweet heart. You're still awake."

"Yes. I am."

"Mind if you join you?" asked Aewnith as she sat on the edge of the bed and then leaned on the headboard.

"Looks like you already have." Emily said with a grin in her voice. Her mother flicked her fingers through Emily still slightly damp hair, fussing with the knots. "Is this a hair inspection? I did comb it after I washed it."

"Imp." said Aewnith in mock scolding, "No. I came to see if you were having trouble sleeping, and make sure you were really alright. You were awfully quiet this evening, I noticed."

"I was just tired and there was so much going on," Emily yawned. "I think I'm a bit overwhelmed, so I don't have much to say in groups right now."

Aewnith snorted. "Overwhelmed. That's an understatement. How are you feeling? Are you having nightmares? Flashbacks? And your poor feet too. I hope you put that salve on them, like I told you."

"Yes, I did." replied the girl, "As for the rest, it's ok. I'm handling it. Sometimes it's hard to go to sleep, and I do have bad dreams, I...I know how to handle them and I promise I won't just struggle with them if they get bad. But, they are getting better with time..."

"And that, my sweet, is really what you need. Time. Believe me when I say that I do know all about nightmares and coming face to face with evil." sighed Aewnith, still carding through her daughter's hair in a lulling motion. "I also do understand your need to deal with things in your own time, Emily. As much as I want to know where you are at right now, I will respect your wishes if you do not with to speak of it now. I just need you to know that I'm here whenever you need me. A hug, to talk. Anything."

Emily's eyes closed and she snuggled closer to her mother.

"Mummy?"

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"I'm really nervous about everything with being in a kingdom and...well...you being a princess and all, doesn't that mean Clare, Joel and I are...well..." Emily trailed off.

"Royal blood? Yes. But why does that bother you?"

"Because last time I was just a random girl from another world. This time...I'm not so random, therefore people are going to pay more attention to me and what I do or don't do. Right?"

"I suppose, depending on how you see it." agreed Aewnith. "But, Emily, I think you will find the people very easy to please and that they will welcome you and your siblings with open hearts and arms. Literally, in some cases, so be forwarned."

Emily remained silent, so her mother added. "It will take some time to adjust and settle in, but it will come. I promise you that. And I also promise you that we will not stay in this world if it isn't what you want, and that I plan to speak with _ada _about the possibility of having your horses brought here, should you want them with you while you decide?"

"But the portal is unstable...won't that be risky?" Emily asked. "I admit I've been worrying about them being back in our world, and about putting affairs in order so there isn't a wide spread search party out looking for the Harris family. What are we going to do about that?"

"I don't know yet, dear. And we can't know tonight. Rest assured it will be taken care of."

Silence followed as the pair relaxed in the darkness and listened to the water over top of Hobbes's loud purring.

"What do you think of your room?" Aewnith asked.

"I like it so much! It's so...free in here." said Emily sleepily. "But it's still hard to sleep in a new place, even if it is peaceful."

"It used to be mine. Seems fitting for you to stay in here, although _ada_ has made some changes to make it more 'you'."

Emily grinned sleepily. "_Daerada's_ a big softy."

"That he is, although seeing him with you and your siblings has made me see how much being with the three of you has help heal his broken heart from the loss of my mother."

"What about Farvel?" said Emily, frowning a little. "He's hard to puzzle out."

"He's a big softy too, although he isn't as mischievous as he once was. Since the death of our mother he has grown more serious. He used to be carefree and unreserved, bounding from on discovering or invention to the next. Now he takes his duty to the kingdom and his people very seriously. He strives to protect and lead the people with strength."

"He's not as cold as _daerada _was when I first met him, or like he still pretends to be."

Aewnith chuckled lightly at this and then said, "Deary, you need to sleep. You're exausted. Do you want me to sing to you?"

Emily nodded, grinning at the suggestion and then asked suddenly, "Mum? Are you like...a warrior princess?"

"Go to sleep, Emily." Aewnith laughed, kissing the crown of Emily's head.

Emily drifted off quickly as her mother sang to her and so it was that she didn't see when Aewnith left or that the elf lady leaned heavily on the door frame for a moment, breathing in sharply before recovering and continuing on her way.

**AN: And so there you have it! Thoughts? Favorite part? What you are hoping to see? Impression on how the characters are developing? All good things to add into a review, should you choose to leave this humble story teller one :) My thanks to everyone who has been reviewing and being so wonderful in encouraging me along the way! I say it often, only because I mean every word of it! Thank you so much guys!**


	31. Chapter 10:

**Chapter 10:**

**AN: Hello! So here is a fairly short chapter for you. I do appologize for that :( But, the plus side is that things should start picking up after this chapter! Yay! **

To say that being noticed and stared at with unashamed curiosity was one of Emily's least favourite things in the universe would be a grave understatement. The tour of the king's great halls was fairly thorough, and therefore took the newest members of the woodland realm in full view of nearly every elf that had the desire to catch a glimpse and make some sort of assessment of them.

After a quick breakfast (which was entirely too early, in Emily's opinion), Aewnith had rounded up her children and husband to go 'exploring' with Farvel and Legolas. Had it not been so early, Emily might have been more enthusiastic about it than she initially was. Fortunately, there were enough places of interest that the small group visited which caused Emily to swiftly decided that perhaps an early morning tour wasn't so bad. Her theory was confirmed when they traveled through the kitchens and were treated to some delicious pastries. After that she was torn between the kitchens and the library as her new favourite place in the stronghold. Or maybe the music hall and stables. There really were too many wonderful places to choose from.

They visited various study's, sewing rooms, the laundry facilities (with Aewnith warned her children they would have to learn to use), workrooms, armoury, the feasting halls, stables, riding areas and indoor gardens, the throne 'room' (if you could call it that since it was out in the open like many things within the great halls) and finally the healing ward. That was only the morning's tour and there was so much to be seen within the walls of the stronghold, Emily was sure it would take days to see even half of everything.

Farvel and Legolas seemed to enjoy themselves by playing tour guides and telling amusing stories about different locations they visited. It was all so spectacular and fascinating...just as the siblings and their father seemed to be so fascinating to the elves they passed by.

The people, of course, were pleased to see their lost princess walking among them once more, and so it was that the little group was stopped repeatedly so Aewnith could converse with various persons and introduce her children and husband.

The first few times, Emily managed very well and graciously bore the discomfort of meeting so many new people in one go. After all, she did have Clare and Joel to spread things out over and so the attention was not entirely on her, not to mention her siblings seemed to rather enjoy being important. All the same, as time pressed on and minutes turned into hours, Emily found herself becoming mildly annoyed, wishing she could just go hide in her room away from all the socializing and stop pretending she was well tempered young lady with proper manners.

If one wanted to add insult to injury, they would also assume that she had no troubles at all with the many, many moments in which she was forced to face the long snaking bridges that made up the majority of the pathways throughout the great cave. Between pretending she was a social butterfly and walking over all the bridges, even with her dear uncle's help, Emily was so tense she could feel the knots in her neck and shoulders as if they were rocks sticking out of her.

Suppressing a tired huff as they approached yet another bridge and trying with minimal success to control her breathing and not cling to Legolas's arm, Emily thought once again how much she was thankful for her uncle's presence beside her. He always managed to know exactly when she needed encouragement or how to calm her.

It was uncanny, really, how much easier it was to go across high up pathways with him than with most anyone else. Her mouth didn't go dry and she didn't shake as badly when he had taken her arm halfway through the tour instead of her father. That had happened about the point that she had been feeling as though she really couldn't take much more of walking across high up pathways without railings. Seconds before he had smoothly 'stolen' her from her father, Emily had been close to just shutting down, sitting on the floor and then rocking for a bit in the fetal position. There's only so much a girl can take, even one as stubborn as she about not looking weak in front of her family and she was sure she had reached her limit. Nevertheless, her uncle's close presence seemed to drape an invisible blanket of calm over her and save her from feeling the full effects of her fear.

"Only a few more stops." Legolas reassured her. "You've done well, Emily. I know this isn't easy for you."

"Well, you know...in my...in...in the other world then psychologists often help people get over stuff like being scared of heights or being Closter phobic by making them face it." said Emily a little tightly as she concentrated on the other side of the path, determined not to look down. "Desensitisation. I guess I'm just taking the fast track for that..."

"I am sorry, _penneth_." her uncle replied empathetically. "Later, I promise to show you different routes you can take to get many places that have fewer heights involved."

Emily gave a dry laugh. "That would be good! Yes. I like this idea!" She paused, and then asked quietly, "_Vede_, where is _daerada_? I haven't seen him since last evening..."

"He will show himself soon enough, _penneth_." said Legolas, "There were several matters that required his immediate attention, but once those are attended to he will return."

Having reached the other side of the short bridge, Emily looked back to see her mother was still back with Medlinor and looked to be having a very serious conversation with the elf. Noticing Emily watching them, Aewnith smiled gently and waved her on, leaving the girl with little choice than to continue with the others down the next passageway (thankfully one that did not involve a bridge this time).

Frowning slightly to herself, Emily wondered if this sudden conversation had less to do with catching up with an old friend and more to do with the fact that her mother had been seeming tired and not entirely well. She had noticed increasingly as the tour wore on that Aewnith seemed to need Farland's arm for support and that her cheerful demeanour was stretching thin with time. Then there was the incident when she nearly fell down some stairs, stumbling as though she was dizzy or in pain. It didn't take a genius to notice something was wrong and it deeply unsettled Emily.

As soon as Aewnith didn't return for lunch in the privacy of the common room in their wing, Emily knew for certain something was very wrong. Aewnith never missed meals if she said she would be there for them. It just wasn't something she would do. The number of lectures the three children had received about how it was courteous to be on time and at meals was proof of that.

When Farland left before the meal was over along with both uncles at the hurried summons of Elros, Emily's stomach lost all appetite and twisted with worry. Judging from the way Clare and Joel picked at their food in agitation, she could easily guess how it was affecting them as well.

After the meal, Malgelir, the kindly elleth who seemed to be somewhat of a housekeeper in charge of taking care of the needs of the family, suggested that Emily might like to take the dogs out to one of the gardens to play. This idea was happily approved of given that Emily desperatly wanted something 'normal' to do and Reisa was practically climbing the walls.

The elleth took Emily down a shortcut passage that lead straight down into one of the gardens. The way the ceiling was so open and the wind and sunlight swept through, it was easy to believe one was outdoors rather than in a cave. It was grassy and green with all kinds of small trees growing to hid her away from the eyes that might be peering down from the many pathways far above. Emily decided almost instantly that she was in love with this particular place and would have been happy to stay. Malgelir, however, had somewhere else in mind and perhaps knew better than Emily what she needed most at the present moment. She lead the way through the garden and then steadily up a path until the had reached the gates. The warm summer wind whispered through Emily's hair as they approached, and she suddenly felt a deep longing to be outside. It was like a hunger that clawed at her insides, and her lungs ached for 'clearer' air than what was within the walls of the cave.

Malgelir walked with her through the gates, nodding and smiling to the guards on duty. Then they crossed the bridge after Malgelir reassured the nervous Emily that the dogs knew better then to fall in as she had taken them out several times in the past week to play.

At long last, they reached a great grassy clearing not far off the main path.

"It's a safe and quiet place to spend time with them. No danger has come this close to our walls in several hundred years, so do not fear." Malgelir said with her warm smile, giving the tired, worried girl a knowing look. "There is someone within earshot of you should you need anything. When you want to come back and if you don't feel up to crossing alone, just go back to the foot of the bridge and wait a moment. One of the guards will come for you."

"Thank you." Emily murmured gratefully, a bit embarrassed that everyone appeared to know all about her fears and irritated at herself for it. Clare and Joel didn't care about walking about on the high up pathways. It was just her.

Malgelir's face melted with compassion and she looked as though she wanted to say something, but then decided against it and let the girl be.

For a long time, Emily threw sticks for the dogs until Nixie got too tired and fell sleep in the sun. Reisa had only just warmed up by that point and had no intention of laying down, instead taking it upon herself to jump on Emily when she sat down on the grass and getting her as dirty and wet as possible.

Grabbing a flat piece of fallen bark from the ground beside her, Emily hurled it like a Frisbee and was pleasantly surprised to find it flew a little like one. Reisa charged after it as fast as her clumsy limbs could carry her. She bowled it over, snatching it off the ground and then set about chewing the life out of it in the shade of a tall oak tree.

For a time, all was quiet and peaceful. The tension of the day trickled away with each breath she drew of the sweet forest air until at long last Emily was relaxed enough to think, I mean really think for the first time in days.

The word 'overwhelmed' didn't even begin to cover it. She hadn't stopped since they arrived and so far nothing had gone exactly the way she wanted it to. Torn from the only world she had known as home with no assurance they would be going back this time, and then plunked in the middle of nowhere with her siblings depending on her to keep them alive. Next almost being killed by a grotesque monster, traveling on horseback for days, fighting with her brother, crying with her sister, and finally coming to a resting place that, until this exact moment, hadn't offered as much rest as she needed.

It wasn't like Imladris where every aspect of the home resonated with peace and healing. This place was active, alive and with an air of danger and adventure, even within the walls of the caves. Rested Emily would be perfectly happy to take on the challenge of new adventure, in small doses that is. Even a well rested Emily was still an introvert. But Tired Emily didn't want adventure. Tired Emily wanted to sleep in the sun and know she was far from anything unexpected or dangerous. Tired Emily now revelled in the light of the day and drank in the small semblance of normal that was accompanied with playing with her dogs. It was heavenly.

The trees around her stirred in the wind, rustling about her softly. For a brief moment, she could almost imagine that they were sentient and speaking or singing to each other. It was like a lullaby to her soul, penetrating her heart like the soil of the earth and setting down deep roots into the depths of her being, healing and soothing her. In that moment, there was no where in the universe Emily could wish she was, for there was something so grounding about sitting in that grassy clearing, listening and petting old Nixie while Reisa dug a ban new hole a stone throw away from them.

The pup noticed Farland walking towards them before Emily did and took off at top speed to say 'hello' only to trip over her lanky limps and do a face plant with a grunt.

Farland laughed as she scrambled comically to get up, twisting and flipping over onto her back and then forgetting she was going to greet the man, choosing instead to kick her feet in the air and try to catch her tail, all while on her back.

"Someone is happy to be out." Farland chuckled.

"Yup, and she's made lots of friends during our trip to get here!" said Emily. "If you see any elves with muddy paw prints all over them, you'll know who she decided to endear herself to after she leapt in the streams in the garden and then played in the dirt."

"Hmm, well I suppose it's a good things that wood elves in particular love all living things, including muddy dogs." replied Farland as he came to sit next to her. Reisa bounded over and dropped her treasured bark 'Frisbee' at Emily's feet, which her 'person' threw obligingly.

"Dad, is mum alright?" Emily asked, already know the answer would not be yes.

"No. She isn't." Farland sighed, scratching his head in agitation. "They don't really know what's wrong with her. Medlinor has a few theories, but he wants a second opinion, so they've sent word to Lord Elrond, requesting he come. It'll be a week a least before he arrives, by my guess anyway, but then elves are quick when they need to be. He might be here sooner."

"Is she going to die?"

The question hung in the air like lead, heavy and ugly. It was as though someone else had uttered the words, not herself.

"Medlinor doesn't think so, but she is in a lot of pain." replied Farland, picking up the retrieved 'Frisbee' and throwing it again, watching as the brown pup streaked after it so quickly that it almost clocked her in the head. "The way I understand it, the theory that Medlinor is most in favour of is that...oh, here, let me see if I can explain better than this."

Emily waited as her father bounced his toes on the ground and seemed to scowl at the dirt.

"It's like this." he continued. "In our world, or rather on Earth, there is very little magic and the rules of this world do not seem to apply as strongly. Elves are filled with light and magic of the world around them, the great song that brought them into being. On Earth, this was dimmed so much that your mother became more and more mortal over the long years, hence why she started to age. Now that she's back, it's like her system is being overwhelmed with...well, whatever it is that makes and elf an elf. It's changing her back into her true, immortal self, but it's painful because what took years and years to happen is being reversed much more quickly. So no. Put simply, we don't think she will die, she's just becoming an elf again, but we want Elrond's help and advice all the same to ease the process."

"What about the rest of us. Are Clare and Joel going to go through the same thing?"

"The three of you might." Farland mused. "I haven't noticed anything so far in myself, but then again, I have such a tiny amount of elvish blood in my veins. It's barely even a quarter of my blood passed down from my grandmother, I likely wouldn't notice. The rest of you, well, you're half elves. You'll probably change eventually, just maybe not as dramatically as your mother. Or maybe you will, I don't know. I'm not a healer."

"I see." Emily hugged herself and stared out at the trees, wishing that warm grounding feeling would come back. "Well that's a bit disconcerting, isn't it."

"What is?"

"The idea that I could suddenly just...stop being human. What if I like being human?"

"Who says that's all you really are right now?" Farland queried. "Yes, you are my daughter, but you are also the daughter of an elf, therefore you have been half-elf all this time."

"Have I though?" the girl responded with a note of challenge in her voice. She rubbed at one of her shoulders. "No one told me about our heritage or where we came from my whole life on the grounds that I was somehow...less elvish than the rest of you...less middle earthy than the rest of you. Maybe I'm just...not meant to be here too."

Farland was quiet for a while, studying the ground intently. "Is that what you believe, or what you want. And what I mean by that is do you want to go home?"

"Does it matter what I want?" grumbled Emily, tugging on a tuft of grass. "It hasn't mattered so far as I can tell. I never even got a say if we came to this world. It happened before I had the chance. And for the record, I don't know what I believe or what I really want. I haven't had time to decide that."

"It happened before any of us could really make that choice for certain. I wouldn't have made you come if you didn't want to, Em. You know that, right?" Farland said, fidgeting with is nails suddenly and reminding Emily that this sort of heart to heart conversation wasn't really her father's style. Her heart prickled with affection and guilt. She appreciated the effort and loved her dad for it, but he had so much else to worry over with her mum being unwell.

_She needs him more than I do. I can't get into this with him right now. I can't add that to his plate._

Breathing deeply, Emily reached into her core and dragged out all the optimism she could find and said convincingly, "I know. And I'm sorry for bringing up the whole 'elfish' enough things again. I'm just being insecure and stuff. I'll get over it. We'll be ok though. No matter what happens, right? I'm pretty sure I'm just really tired still and need more time to adjust to everything that's been going on. I'll be alright. So will mum."

"Yes! Speaking of which, I promised her I'd be bad as soon a I could..."

"By all means! Go to her! You'll have the whole kingdom hunting you down in a minute if you aren't careful!" Emily laughed.

Rolling his eyes and rising to his feet with a groan. "You laugh, but what you say isn't too far from true. When she was pregnant with Joel she thought she was in early labour, but I was out running some errands at time and we didn't have a cell phone. She called my squad at the police station and had them hunt me down and escort me home! It was terrible humiliating, and the guys found it very funny."

"Of course they did." Emily giggled as they made their way back, taking her father's arm as they crossed the bridge. She was mildly pleased that she only shivered a little bit and her heart was only pounding violently for a few minutes before calming again when they went inside. This time her palms didn't even sweat buckets! Just a bit cold and clammy.

"Oh, one more thing." said Farland as he parted ways with Emily. "Your mother wants you to clean your room."

"What? Seriously? We've been here, like, a day." Emily threw up her hands dramatically and ignored the amused glimmer in the eyes of the guards near by. "How messy could I have gotten it in a single day!?"

"You know that better than I do." sighed Farland. "Just do it, please. I dare not risk her wrath."

"Well, I do!" Emily stated decidedly. "I'm not cleaning something that doesn't need to be cleaned! Just tell her it's clean!"

Paling a bit, Farland moved back to his daughter and said an earnest tone, "No. Emily, you don't know what she's like when she is in this mind set! She was like this when she was pregnant! It's dangerous! Do what she says, and everything will be fine. Please?"

Huffing, Emily relented and muttered, "Oh, fine. I'll do it and pretend I'm a good daughter who is very obedient and never talks back or complains etc... I hope Clare and Joel have to do theirs too. They're messier than me anyway!"

* * *

It was late when Emily finally finished 'cleaning' her room which had functioned as the ideal excuse to hide away from everyone and be antisocial for a while. That and it was the perfect place to hide from Glorfindel who seemed intent on getting right into brushing up on her training. Emily was less than enthusiastic about that and wasn't really sure if he was suggesting it just to be a turd and bother her, or if he was actually serious about. Knowing him it was likely a bit of both.

Regardless of the intent, Emily had taken cover in her room the rest of the day after playing with the dogs under the guise of cleaning her room. What had really taken place was a certain amount of 'straightening' her bed, then sitting in comfy chair and devouring a book from the shelf for the next several hours until dinner time. She had no idea what Clare or Joel had been doing, nor had she seen them since lunch and they both dissipated quickly after the three had eaten without much communication of what they were doing, so Emily trotted back to her room and finished the book before 'completing' her cleaning and put her sleeping clothes on.

It was only then that she felt suddenly very lonely and in want of company so she wandered out to the common area (or living room/dinning room, as she liked to think of it) in hopes that someone would be there. To her good fortune, Joel was sitting at the table with a quill, ruler and paper. He appeared to be making a drawing for a new project.

"Hey, kid." he grunted. "How's it going?"

"Pretty good. Where is everyone? I've hardly seen anyone today."

"Oh, I don't know." Joel said distractedly as he frowned at the drawing. For a moment Emily thought that was all she would get, but then he continued breezily, "They're all busy running a kingdom, I expect. Uncle Farvel said something about organizing this next month's patrol groups with Uncle Legolas earlier when I left him, and that...what's that word..._daer-ada?_ Yeah, _daerada _is dealing some reports of some issues that have been arising in some of the human villages not far from the boarders. That and everyone's attention is mostly on mum right now, so don't get your hopes up that we'll see much of them in the next week or so."

"Oh." said Emily, surprised by how hollow it made her feel knowing that both her uncle and grandfather were so busy. It made sense that they would have so many things to do, but it also meant she felt even more out of place and at a loss as to what she should do with herself.

For the present moment, she settled for curling up in one of the chairs and staring into the fireplace until she heard Clare down the hall squealing shrilly at Hobbes when he attacked her feet playfully from a darkened room. Reisa nearly crashed into the older girl as she entered the living area in her rush to 'save' Clare from Hobbes.

"Hey, Emmy-bear! Can't sleep?" Clare asked as she sat down across from Emily.

Emily tried not to grimace at the well meaning term of endearment that her family occasionally liked to embarrass her with.

"Well, obviously she can't sleep if she's sitting here and not in bed sleeping, Clare." said Joel, sounding exasperated as he got up from the table and sank onto the couch.

"Maybe I just don't want to sleep or maybe I don't need to sleep right now. Ever think of that Joel, the all knowing?" Emily challenged, expecting a good argument over it. She was shocked when her brother just shrugged and shook his head mumbling, "Good point. Sorry Clare."

Both sisters stared at their brother until he got defensive and said, "What!? I'm capable of seeing when I've made a mistake, Ok? Stop staring at me."

Clare recovered first, turning to Emily and asking, "Any word on how mum is doing?"

"No." Emily sighed. "Farvel gave a very diplomatic and nondescript reply when I asked how she was about a few hours ago. I'm worried. I wish _daerada _would come or Legolas or Glorfindel. They'd give me a straightforward answer."

"Don't be so sure about that." Joel grumbled.

"Why do you say that?" said Emily, puzzled.

"Because they only ever tell us what they think we need to know, like we were little kids needing sheltering." stated Joel, kicking up his heels and swinging them up onto the couch so he lounged full length.

"I hate to say that I agree with Joel, but I have noticed the same thing." said Clare, frowning a bit. "I love being here (now that we are within the boarders of _daerada's _realm), and everyone is very kind to us, but sometimes I feel as though I am not being taken seriously and that I'm not being treated like an adult, more like a child. It's a bit patronizingly really."

"Patronizing and frustrating." Joel chimed in, voice carrying a tone of distaste. "Some of them are worse than others though. Uncle Farvel isn't so bad for it, and I guess _daerada_ isn't too bad either. Uncle Legolas is definitely always laughing at us, so does Glorfindel. You can see it in his eyes. I mean seriously, we are adults who have been taking full responsibility for ourselves for years now. You'd think they could see that and treat us with more respect. I feel like I'm twelve again, not twenty-seven and I hate it!"

There was a strangled choking noise, mixed with a snort of laughter as Emily fought hard to stop her self from bursting into hysterics. Joel gave her an impressed and mildly confused glare while Clare just looked perplexed.

"What's so funny!?" Joel demanded, causing Emily to lose it.

"You...you both...are sooo funny! aaaahahahh!" Emily gasped, "You should hear yourselves!"

"Emily. These are legitimate complaints!" said Clare reasonably, waving her hand like a professional debater making a point. "I don't see what's so funny about it."

"Oh, but I do!" Emily said, giggling madly, "I've learned to deal with exactly what you are describing for years now because that's the way you two and mum and dad treat me all the time! Hhahahahaha! And now you're all mad because a bunch of people who are hundreds and hundreds of years older than you see you as little kids...hehehehe!"

Wiping her eyes with her sleeves, Emily calmed herself. "Oh, come on. You have to at least appreciate the irony of all this...no? Oh well. I thought it was hilarious. But in all seriousness, you should understand that it could be worse. Compared to what I'm used to, (and I'm not trying to making anyone feel bad by saying this,) the way I am treated by the elves is less 'patronizing' than what I'm sometimes faced with...and I know it's something we've talked about, Clare, so don't worry! It's been loads better since then! Joel, to be honest, you could work on it a bit."

Silence followed as the siblings considered what their little sister said.

"I guess when you put it that way, it does make sense why you aren't having any trouble 'being a kid' to them." agreed Joel grudgingly. "But I still don't like it. How do you deal with it, Em?"

Emily laughed again and then replied, "Humility and a good sense of humour...also a great big dose of learning how to not take yourself too seriously..."

Joel grunted and folded his arms, frowning at the ceiling.

"I'm sorry Joel, but Em is right. Like it or not, we really are just children to the elves. Now, mum did mention that you and I are considered to be about 200 or so in elf years, but that's still very very young when-"

"Oh alright...I get it already." Joel sighed, deflating his grumpy face and then smiling ruefully. "Guess that's what I get for growing up too fast the first time. I'm going to have to learn all over again. How tedious."

"At least you aren't considered to be less than 100 in elf years, like me." Emily offered. "I'm in another world, and I'm still the youngest!"

It was Clare's turn to giggle. "Poor Emmy. You're just going to be the baby forever now!"

"So, now what?" Emily asked hurriedly, wanting to change the subject before more sibling teasing began. "I mean, what do we do here while we wait for mum to get better?"

"Well, I for one am excited about everything there is to learn here!" said Joel, suddenly enthused. "Uncle Farvel has already been teaching me about how magic is used in designing and making things here! I can't wait to learn more about it!"

"Oh, yes! And I was speaking with Malgelir this morning and she's going to teach me how to make my own paints tomorrow as well as introduce me to some of the other artists here! And she gave me some drawing supplies earlier today. I've already made so pretty decent drawings of a couple of spots inside!" said Clare happily. "What about you, Em?"

Rolling her eyes, Emily groaned, "The dogs will need some exercise, so I guess I can keep looking after them. And Glorfindel wants to see how much I remember and to brush up on my self-defence training."

"Oh! That would be good!" exclaimed Clare eagerly. "When is that happening?"

"I don't know. I've been hiding from him today so I don't have to do it yet." Emily admitted. "I just don't feel up to it right now."

"So tell him that." said Joel bluntly. "It's not like he's going to force you...is he?"

"Probably not, but then it is Glorfindel." Emily shrugged while wrinkling her nose. "He's an amazing teacher, however one can never really be sure what he's going to do next."

"Never a truer word spoken," laughed said teacher from the doorway, "For example, he might just show up with a pot of tea out of the blue in time to hear his insubordinate student lamenting about him..."

Clare jumped violently and even Joel flinched at the sudden appearance of the golden haired warrior. Emily, on the other hand actually didn't show an outward sigh she had been startled, something that Glorfindel noted with a small amount of disappointment and pride at the same time.

"Oh hello, my wonderful estimated teacher!" said Emily with her countenance dripping with innocence. "We were just talking about you!"

"So I heard." he laughed, setting the tea on the table. "Care for something warm to drink?"

Three heads bobbed and in sort order hands accepted the cups with gratitude.

Breathing in the aroma deeply, Emily smiled. Camomile. Perfect.

Seizing the opportunity, Emily suddenly asked, "Glorfindel, how's my mum?"

"There hasn't been any change in her condition." the elf replied readily and openly, just as Emily had suspected he would. "It looks to be a long road ahead, and I know that Medlinor is eager for Lord Elrond's opinion and help. But for the time being, what can be done is being done."

He was right, and although it was difficult to accept, there was nothing more to be done but to wait and see what happened. It wasn't a very encouraging thought for one to go to sleep with.

**AN: I'm sorry guys, I struggled so much with this ending and I still hate it. I'm going to come back and fix it when I have fresh eyes for it. Other than that I'm pretty happy with this chapter. I also had to cut a bunch from it at the end so the next chapter is essentially a quarter done already** :) **Thranduil, a new character (who I am sooooo excited for) and hints of the twins returning coming up in the next chapter! Until then, stay safe! And Happy Easter!**


	32. Chapter 11:

**Chapter 11:**

**AN: Well well well. Spring fever hits us all in strange ways, I guess. For some they like to go shopping, others spring cleaning and still others go all boy/girl crazy...for me it appears to be writing! More writing! More, more, more! And, super exciting in my life is that I've finally gotten a few job interviews lined up, so fingers crossed guys! I need to pay my student loans somehow. Anyway, here! Have the next chapter! It's a long one, folks, just in case I don't update for a while (but at the rate I'm going, the next should be soon). :) **

Standing upon an overgrown road Emily swayed upon her feet, lost and confused. Darkness was all around. The thick, moist air tasted of blood and was filled with the vile stench of rotting flesh. Shadows lurked about, clawing and catching at her in the midst of the blacked woods. Something hissed and clicked above her, and she heard the distinct sound of a woman laughing with a insane cackle. This was the place Emily was forced to wander through. It filled her with fear, paralyzing her with the sticky roots of the dying trees that were wrapping around her ankles and preventing her from running. She felt tiny, weak and terribly alone. In her heart she knew no one would come for her in time. It was hopeless. There was a growl from behind her, then suddenly the orc had her by the throat again, squeezing...choking the life out of her, and all the while there was that awful woman laughing as darkness crashed and swirled, threatening to consume her-

Emily shot upright in bed, clutching at her throat and gasping for air with a small cry. Breathing heavily, she fumbled around for the flint and steel so she could light her candle. Hands shaking, she couldn't get it to light. The flint kept falling from her hands and all the while, the dream and its realness seemed to keep pressing in around her.

A noise came from the corner of the room and Emily knew it wasn't Hobbes. She had thrown him out earlier for being too silly and keeping her awake. She was alone, so why were there heavy footsteps coming towards her bed from the opposite side of where the door was?

Seconds later, the horrible laughter was back, and accompanied by the orc seizing her by the neck again, only it wasn't the monster she remembered. This one looked somewhat like Verick.

Once more, Emily found herself jolting up with a strangled cry and raising her hands to her neck to protect herself. Again, she couldn't light the candle and after the first two tries she gave up and opted for shaking under her covers for the next while, breathing hard and whimpering pitifully.

This time she knew without a doubt she was wake, but all the same, some element of her dream lingered on, tormenting her and making it difficult to summon the courage to slip out of bed so she could find light elsewhere.

Blind with fear, Emily clenched her eyes shut, summoning her courage. She grabbed her blanket tightly around herself and practically ran for the door. Once in the hallway, where it was lighter, she stood shivering, uncertain what to do next. Thranduil had made her promise to come to either himself or Legolas if something like this happened, but she didn't know where they were, nor had she seen either of them since the morning. At the time of making the promise she had felt silly about it and didn't really understand why her grandfather had insisted upon it. Dreams couldn't hurt you and faded pretty quickly, or so she thought. Right now she was glad of the promise and wanted Thranduil or Legolas more than anything.

"_Penneth_?"

Poor Emily jumped so violently that she stumbled into the wall behind her. Farvel stood, observing her with a small frown.

"Is everything alright? Emily?" Farvel asked, concern lacing his calm voice.

Biting her lips and clutching the blanket even more tightly to her frame, Emily looked up at her uncle pleadingly.

"I-I'm really sorry to be a bother, but I need...I mean, I have to keep a promise and I need to find Legolas or _daerada_...except that I think _daerada _is busy...and I don't know where _vede_ is..." A tear stole down her face as the persistent feeling of menace flickered and teased about in her mind. With a violent shudder, Emily let her nails dig deeper into the fabric and her arm.

"Ah. I see." Said Farvel, seeming to understand suddenly. His sharp and alert gaze grew soft as he looked down at her pale, shaking frame. Then as his countenance shifted entirely to one of a protective brother he held out his hand to her.

"Come along." he said gently. "_Ada_ will want to see you. Legolas was called out unexpectedly to join a patrol and will not be back until tomorrow afternoon."

Taking the offered hand in her own icy one, Emily found it hard not to cling to it for dear life. Such fear hounded her and the fogginess of the dream tormented her mercilessly. At her uncles touch, however, Emily felt the chaos subside a little and her freezing fingertips were flooded with warmth.

Farvel lead her through the great winding corridors and across the long bridges with patience, taking everything at her pace. Tired and rough as she was, Emily forced bravery and faced her fears courageously (although she did complain at great lengths in her head about it). Thankfully there were only a few and Farvel seemed to take a route that was the most comfortable for her, though not entirely efficient.

After a while, just before they reached a grand door, Emily abruptly recognized where they were going. She'd been there once today one the tour. The council chambers. Her stomach dropped with guilt and she slowed her step, looking up to her uncle uneasily. He merely gave her hand an encouraging squeeze and said, "It will be alright, _penneth_. He already instructed me that you be brought to him if something like this occurred. He will not be cross and his advisors will not be irritated. Wait here a moment? Or would you like to come?"

Emily almost protested at the idea of being alone, but Farvel's presence had helped to suppress the frightening feelings and she had no desire for trailing into the room full of wiser, important elves like a snivelling child, so she bravely let go and watched Farvel disappear into the room.

The moment she was by herself, panic and fright descended along with shame and frustration. Slumping against a wall Emily drew her knees up to her chest and then buried her head in her arms, counting the seconds until she wasn't alone anymore. Words of self accusation over being pathetic ricocheted about in the back of her mind, mixing with the turmoil that was already present.

In what seemed like hours the door reopened and the whisper of a cloak against the floor reached Emily's ears just before she felt a hand on her head and heard her _daerada's_ soft voice calling her back from the abyss.

"Emily, _av-'osto, melui indyo_. I am here."

Without opening her eyes, Emily held out her arms mutely for a hug and then promptly burst into tears when she was wrapped safely in her grandfather's arms.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." She sobbed, "I had an aw-awful dream and then I couldn't get the candle lit cause my hands were shaking and then it- and then I interrupted you, I'm so sorry. I shoul-"

"Hush. You are apologizing without need, again, _melui_ _penneth_." The calm, and cool scolding somehow made Emily feel much better instead of chastised. "Had this happened and you not come to me, we would be having a very different discussion, do you understand me, _penneth_?"

Emily nodded into his shoulder, gulping back a whimper as she felt a flash of darkness from the dream wash over her. Thranduil tightened his arms and then murmured, "_Man le trasta innas at hir-d" _

Though she didn't understand the words, Emily felt a lightness seem to flood around them and banish the phantoms from her mind. There was a long silence and then the elf king stirred.

"Come. It is time we went to a more suitable location."

"Ok." Emily whispered, letting go reluctantly and allowing him to help her stand. They moved quietly through the hall and then out across a bridge, which Emily almost refused to walk over having come to the end of her patience for such things.

Thranduil merely stated calmly that he would carry her if she refused and Emily's pride, not liking the idea, grudgingly obeyed him.

Next they ascended a tall spiralling staircase until they finally came out at the foot of a large platform near the ceiling. Were Emily to look down she would have been able to catch a glimpse of the gardens far below her, but instead her gaze was drawn upwards to where she could see the starlight sky twinkling down upon them. Thranduil lead her to the center of the platform to the comfortable seating, ordered her to sit, and then wrapped his cloak around her before settling beside her with an arm round her shoulders in their now customary fashion.

They sat in silence, looking up at the stars for a very long time until Emily grew sleepy once more and drifted off for a moment. The instant her eyes closed, the dream resurfaced, looming before her like a bad smell. She jerked upright and gave a frustrated growl.

"What did you see, _penneth_?" Thranduil asked quietly, "Tell me what you dreamt."

Emily shuddered and burrowed against her grandfather as though hiding from a physical danger concealed near by.

"It was dark. I was on a path that was all overgrown and the roots were tangling themselves around my feet so I couldn't move." she whispered. "There was a sound above me like...like the sound that spider from when I first met Estel made. Something was watching me and I couldn't get away. There was nothing I could do to escape. Then this horrible woman was laughing...cackling like an insane old witch...and then the orc was there." Closing her eyes tightly and drawing a shuddering breath, Emily paused as she remembered the next part. Thranduil's arm drew her subtly closer before he played idly with her loose hair, which had the desired calming effect on the girl. She continued, "It was choking me again. I woke up...at least I thought I woke up, but I hadn't really. I dreamt waking and trying to light the candle by my bedside, but I couldn't do it, and the woman was laughing again and the orc was in my room...but it was also Verick. Then I actually woke up and left my room. Farvel found me, brought me to you."

Thranduil hummed softly, but otherwise remained silent as he pondered what she told him. It wasn't surprising that she was dreaming terrible things, however something about this particular situation unsettled him and sowed seeds of disquiet in his heart.

"_Daerada_..." Emily hesitated. She had been wondering if she was just imagining the dream not fading as quickly as they normally did once she started moving about. But then perhaps it wasn't really worth bringing up. She felt alright now. Changing her mind, Emily switched to a different topic that had more worry behind it than lingering dreams did. "_Daerada,_ I'm worried about mum."

Drawing a sudden breath and planting a tender kiss upon the crown of the her head, Thranduil said, "As am I, _penneth_. As am I. But there is hope that all will be well. Give it more time, and we shall see. Elrond will be here as swiftly as he is able, of that I am certain. We will know more when he comes."

The pair lapsed back into silence and Emily struggled to stay awake.

"I missed you." she mumbled suddenly, eyes slamming shut again even as she tried to watch the sky.

The elf king shook slightly with silent laughter. "Have you been feeling neglected, _melui indyo_?"

"Yes and no." Emily yawned. "I just like being around where you are...it's calmer. Mum was so active this morning, despite not feeling well! I think she was really excited to be home again and was so eager to show us everything. She was all in her bossy 'Get 'er done!' mode. Do you know how early she woke me up?! I couldn't believe it!"

"Indeed. And I heard the many complaints that followed your mother down the hall." Thranduil drawled with unconvincing coolness in his voice.

"Humph. Anyway, then we have a lovely long tour, which you probably already knew about, and then Malgelir took the dogs and I outside to play...I mean, I played with the dogs in the clearing. I liked the clearing...it was nice and normal. I think I might have a preference for 'normal' right now...and I read a book ab-...about...it was really interesting...on my shelf...and mum wanted me to clean my room, whi..which I kind did...sort of...zzz."

The girl trailed off mid sentence causing Thranduil's smirk to widen as her breathing deepened. She stirred a little and then curled closer into him, effectively melting away every bit of tension and annoyance the elf-king had accumulated over the long day. Yes, many tedious and troubling things had been brought to his attention that day, however, in this present moment he was content to let them escape from his thoughts thus leaving nothing but deep affection behind.

"_Ollo vae, melui indyo_." he whispered.

* * *

When Emily woke the next morning, she found that it was well into the day already (not horrendously early like the previous day) and not only that, she was back in her own room. This of course triggered a certain amount of embarrassment in Emily's mind over the thought of being carried back to her room. Again.

_As if that didn't happen enough the last time I was here!_

Emily sighed and rolled out of bed. There was no use fussing over it now. She would just have to be more careful where she fell asleep next time. The real question was what was she going to do today?

She pondered this pressing question as she went to dress, but was distracted easily. It was always an adventure looking in her wardrobe. There were new, pretty things to try on, and very seldom was it an 'impractical' dress that she plucked out to look at while rifling through. Most of it was long, feminine tunics that reached just above her knee and thick leggings or trousers. Her own clothes had been washed and laid to rest at the bottom of the wardrobe, waiting for when she might want them again.

When her more primal instinct to find food kicked in, Emily gave up investigating and just picked something to wear so she could go eat, telling herself she would decide what to do while she ate.

_Ugh. No. Actually, I better deal with the dogs first. They are still my responsibility, different world and 'palace' living or not._

Like the previous day, Malgelir was moving about the rooms tending to her various tasks and being 'helped' by Reisa.

"Good morning, Emily." Greeted the lady cheerily. "There is some breakfast still waiting in the sitting room for you! And I have already taken the dogs for their morning business, so no need to worry about that."

Straightening with a happy sort of surprise, Emily smiled brightly in return, "Oh! Thank you! That is absolutely wonderful of you!"

Malgelir laughed her silvery chortle at that, "I could hear your tummy growling from down the hall, so please, do go eat something."

Emily obeyed gladly.

Eating quickly and fending off Hobbes from trying to help himself to her cup of milk, Emily couldn't help but feel the distinct quietness of the room. Clare and Joel had already taken off to engage in their desired activities for the day, Farland was likely in the healing ward with her mother, Legolas was gone until the afternoon, goodness knew where Glorfindel was or if she felt like risking finding him for fear of him announcing it was time for training again. Farvel...well she didn't have the first idea where to look for him, and Thranduil was likely very busy.

Snickering into her cup, Emily considered that perhaps she should have more bad dreams just so she could go see her grandfather more.

_Maybe I should go visit Mum. Yeah...I'll do that and then take Reisa out to play._

Malgelir was more than happy to guide Emily to the healing ward so she could see Aewnith and in short order the girl was seated beside her very flushed looking mother. She looked exhausted and weak, not at all like the strong woman Emily knew.

"Hello, my dear!" Aewnith said, stirring from her sleep and smiling tiredly.

"Hi mummy." Emily whispered, trying not to let on how distressing it was to see her mother so frail.

"How are you today? Getting enough to eat? Finding things to do?" Aewnith wanted to know.

"Yes. I've been playing with the dogs a lot! And reading. Joel and Clare are off doing things...I don't really know what."

"Hmm. That's good...I wish..." she trailed off, losing track of her sentence and closing her eyes. It was several minutes before she spoke again, this time on a different note entirely. "I hope you will forgive me for insisting on your room being cleaned yesterday. That was a bit over the top. I wasn't really in my right head space and certain...obsessions seem to have become more prominent."

Emily laughed. "You do have a love for keeping things clean and orderly..."

"Sweetheart," Aewnith murmured softly, fading fast, "Would you sing to me? Please?"

Freezing instantly, Emily's mind whirled desperately in an attempt to find a way out of complying with this request. There was no way she wanted to sing, not when there were so many elves around who could undeniably sing better than she could. Compared to the magical singing of elves, Emily was certain she sounded like a chicken in a snit. On the other hand, she was soft hearted enough to desire her mother's happiness, and was therefore leaning towards granting the request, despite her feelings on the matter.

"What did you have in mind?" Emily asked, figuring she may as well see what her mother wanted her to sing before saying yes or no.

"That Irish one? At least I think it's Irish. You sing it in the shower a lot...or Pussywillows Cat-Tails?" suggested Aewnith hopefully, opening one eye to peer at her daughter. "I do miss you singing, Emmy-bear..."

"I will. If everyone stops calling me Emmy-bear! It sounds like Gummy-bear. I'm not that sweet!"

Aewnith laughed briefly before her breath caught in pain and she tensed as the wave hit her. Sweat beaded on her forehead and Emily used the cloth to wipe it away. The wave passed and soon Aewnith was relaxed again. Prompted by this disconcerting event, Emily cast a hurried look around to see if anyone might be listening, and then began to sing the lilting song softly.

_Come by the hills_

_to the land_

_where fancy is free_

_and stand where the peaks meet the skies_

_and the cliffs meet the seas_

_Where rivers run clear, _

_and the burgeon is gold in the sun_

_And the cares of tomorrow can wait _

_til this day is done. _

Gradually, Emily grew bolder and she raised the volume a bit when she found the room actually had lovely acoustics for singing. She just couldn't help herself and by the time she was through the song a second time, the girl was wandering around the room enjoying the sounds and all but forgetting her mother who had finally slipped into a deep, peaceful slumber with a small smile on her lips.

* * *

It was lunchtime when Emily returned from seeing Aewnith and once again she ate alone.

Getting up decidedly after her meal and at a loss of what else to do, Emily announced to no one in particular that Reisa was going to destroy the place if she didn't go play, so she better go see to that. With that single word of 'play', the dog went ballistic, finalizing Emily's pronouncement.

Like the previous day, the clearing was enchanting and proved to be worth the humility of asking the help of a random guard to cross the bridge. The elf had been extremely kind and even eager about it, like most elves usually were whenever she asked for help or interacted with them. Coming back was somewhat better, and Emily had been feeling so good after spending a few hours in the clearing that she actually ventured nearly halfway across on her own before freezing up, wondering what on middle earth had possessed her to try it alone and then needing assistance the rest of the way.

After thanking both guards and trying in vain to keep Reisa from taking off to say 'hello' to absolutely everyone who walked past, Emily slowly made her way back towards her living quarters. She really didn't know what to do when she got there. Part of her wondered about reading, but then she was actually rather lonely. Considering finding Glorfindel didn't last long since she was feeling lazy. Deciding against it, Emily followed the path down into the garden.

"Emily." A voice commanded in it's signature bored tone.

She looked back to see Thranduil standing in the shadow of one of the pillars with Reisa sitting adoringly at his feet. He made a tiny motion with his head that Emily had come to understand as a summons and she scurried back up the path.

"And what might you be doing?" Thranduil wanted to know, peering down at her coolly. Emily just smiled with a shrug.

"I don't know. I thought of reading...and hiding from Glorfindel...and people?"

Mouth twitching slightly, Thranduil tilted his head in consideration. "I see, although it would seem you are hiding for no reason. Glorfindel is entertaining himself today by schooling my troops, so for the time being you are safe. However, if you truly wish to remain hidden, perhaps you best come along with me."

* * *

Curled an armchair in the king's private study, Emily stared at the wall lazily, unwilling to read anymore and feeling generally bored yet not bored enough to venture off by herself. Reisa lay sprawled out at her feet, snoring and dead to the world. Her grandfather was still bent over his desk, patiently sifting through the mound of documents and occasionally scratching away with his quill. It was good to be with someone, particularly this specific person, however Emily was quickly becoming restless.

Just then, a knock sounded at the door, and upon Thranduil's bid to enter, Farvel strolled in looking rather un-amused today.

"_Hir nin_," he said, greeting his father formally with a bow, "As instructed, I have brought Merenith to you as another...incident...has occurred."

Emily shifted so she could see, her interest sparking when Thranduil sighed a little coldly and almost rolled his eyes. Instead he gave a short, unimpressed nod.

"Send her in."

Farvel pivoted briskly and marched out.

The elf king flicked his attention onto his granddaughter and a smile flashed through his eyes as he considered the girl who was returning his gaze with trusting curiosity. The idea that had been percolating for sometime within the elf's mind grew into a thoughtful prediction. He would soon know if he was correct, and being the ancient being that he was, it was very likely that he was.

Seconds later both had their attention drawn to an elleth entering the room.

She appeared young to Emily, judging by the way her bright green eyes lacked the weight of ageless wisdom found in many elves. She lowered her head submissively and let her delicate shoulders slump in humility as she stood before her king, waiting for him to speak.

Thranduil regarded her with a blank stare, face an impenetrable mask of ice. For the first time in a long while, Emily was suddenly reminded of how scary her grandfather was if he choose to be.

"Is this not the fourth time in the last three months, Merenith?" Thranduil spoke sharply.

"Yes, _hir nin_." Replied the elleth meekly.

"Did I not state that I did not want to see you in here again for, at very least, four months?

"Yes, _hir nin_. You did."

"And would you care to explain how it has come to be that you have disrupted the peace of this kingdom yet again in such a short space of time?"

"The usual way." Said Merenith, voice holding an mysterious tightness. "I was minding my own busines-"

"Minding your own business?" Thranduil cut in as pressed his long fingers together and lifted his chin dangerously, accompanied by a warning spark in his eye.

Emily felt a chill go down her spine on behalf of the elleth and was then utterly stunned by what happened next.

Merenith raised her head a little with a clear, innocent smile and nodded vigorously, causing her long wild black curls to dance about. "Oh yes! I was minding my own business when the thought struck me that my poor brothers do the same thing everyday. Everything is set, orderly and never changing. It's making them forget how to be lively, in my humble opinion, so I thought that perhaps they would benefit from having things stirred up a bit!"

"I shudder to think what you would do if you truly were minding your own business, Merenith." Thranduil said dryly. "What mayhem have you cause this time?"

Grinning without the slightest bit of remorse in the face of her glacial king, Merenith straightened up and announced proudly, "I rearranged the barracks. Things might have been hidden in obscure locations, and random replacements may have been involved. The crowning victory was convincing the grackle birds to hide in the rafters and yell out random orders and misleading clues about where to find the missing items."

Thranduil blinked slowly and then leaned back in his chair while rubbing the side of his face in a suspicious motion. Emily on the other hand bit her tongue very hard and still ended up snorting back a laugh which made Merenith shot her a wickedly impish grin.

Clearing his throat, the elf king brought instant order back to his study before Emily lost all control and giggled even more.

"Are you aware of the importance of the barracks being in perfect order and for everything to be exactly were it is meant to be?"

His tone held ice and stone that made the snicker die in Emily's throat even though the question was not directed at her. She glanced worriedly at the elleth. Merenith had her head bowed in a submissive and contrite manner once more staring down at the floor with her hair shielding her face like a curtain. Nevertheless, Emily detected the hint of a smirk playing at her lips through her curls which caused the girl to wonder if the elleth had a death wish!

"Of course, _hir nin_!" Merenith said seriously. "Which is why I ensured that the missing items were not far away and a map was drawn up ahead of time of exactly where each one was, just in case I got away this time. I also went through the efforts of sneaking a peek at the patrol's reports to ensure it was unlikely there would be an emergency. In short, I went through great lengths to be certain my timing was perfect."

"Indeed!" Thranduil's brow shot up once more and he mockingly continued, "I was unaware that your gifts also included the foretelling of the future! I must utilize this ability. Come now, tell me what is happening on the southern boarders and what will happen tomorrow, or the next? When and where will the next dangers come from?"

The elleth deflated in her enthusiasm and heaved a great sigh. "I cannot answer, _hir nin_."

"Very well then, in that case I sternly order you not to 'rearrange' the barracks ever again, Merenith. In addition you will be cleaning them top to bottom each morning for the next month. Really child. When will you learn to think before you act! Have you the slightest idea what precious time could have been lost had there been an attack?"

"I accept responsibility for my actions. It was terribly foolish and careless of me." admitted Merenith with sincerity. " I will not do it again and I will endeavour to think about it more the next time."

Thranduil's eyes bored into her sharply at this last comment and Merenith smiled brightly, green eyes dancing knowingly.

The pair just stared at one another, locked in silent conversation. The tension was close in the air and Emily didn't dare to even breath. Who was this reckless elleth and why did she voluntarily dread so closely to danger?

At long last Thranduil shifted his jaw sharply, icy eyes hardening more and Merenith broke her gaze, sighing at her feet again.

"I really do understand the severity of what I did, _odhron_. I know it was stupid of me, and I really am sorry. Please forgive me?"

Tension in the air dissipated as if the wind has blown it away in one gust. The king drew a deep breath and shook his head at her in mild exasperation. A tiny smirk finally slipped onto his face before he swiftly dampened it and glanced over to Emily once more. He pierced her with a scrutinizing stare before allowing it to sweet back to Merenith.

"You are forgiven, _penneth_." he told her in a kinder tone. "However, for further punishment and to ensure you do not forget yourself again, you will sit over there and copy out every one of these reports to remind you of how crucial it is for our troops to have ready access to their weapons and armour!"

"Of course. Right away!" Merenith bounded forwards and accepted the stack, clearly trying not to grimace which appeared to amuse the elf king.

Stillness settled over the room once more as Merenith seated herself next to Emily and soundlessly dragged a small table towards her.

Trying in vain to concentrate on her book and not steal curious observations of the other girl, Emily fought not to be overwhelmed by the bubbling sense of excitement that seemed to roll in waves off the elleth. It was infectious and stirred up a longing to go do something! Anything! Whatever it was, it was sure to be entertaining if this other girl was with her.

Failing once more to resist the temptation to look at Merenith, Emily flicked attention up and over only to find that the other was doing exactly the same thing. Both froze when the realized they had been caught. Emily looked away hurriedly and went pink. Merenith quickly bent over her work again.

After some scratching of the quill, Emily felt Merenith nudge her foot covertly. Slowly she looked up at the elleth who was fighting back a grin, eye bright with laughter. She lightly tapped at the page in front of her.

Emily's gaze fell to see the most hysterical cartoon of what she imagined had transpired earlier in the barracks. The longer she looked, the funnier it got. A snicker escaped into the ringing silence.

Mortified and not wanting to get the young elf into anymore trouble, Emily hurriedly went back to her book. Unfortunately, silliness had been awakened between the pair and things always seem to be more humorous when one is supposed to be being quiet. The picture surfaced in Emily's mind's eye even as she focused very hard on reading. A long, silent giggle shook her and she hid her face in the book. Merenith snorted loudly and Emily kicked her lightly making an urgent hushing motion with her hand, fighting back a strangled laugh and not daring to look at her grandfather.

"Enough. Both of you. Or do you need to be separated?" Thranduil drawled evenly.

Merenith pressed her lips together, widened her eyes comically and shot Emily a 'ekkk!' look, which Emily happened to be making right back at her. Hillary over this simple event made yet another poorly controlled bout of snorting and snickering burst fourth.

Unseen by either of them, Thranduil allowed a slow smile to grace his face as he signed off on another document. So his theory had been right and the girls were making friends effortlessly. How satisfying.

"Emily." he said in a stern voice and smirking privately when he heard her squeak softly and peek over the edge of her chair. "Since you seem to be doing so well with helping to distract Merenith, perhaps you would like to help her by copying out half that stack?"

Her eye's widened, and then she disappeared slowly. More giggling floated around the chairs, followed by a brief silence and two sets of quills working diligently.

It was short lived. Merenith made a choking sound, whispered something to Emily and suddenly started laughing hysterically out loud when Emily exclaimed, "Seriously!?"

"Yes!" Merenith gasped, "I really think you need more practice writing in elvish, because I know for a fact the patrol didn't run into a band of angry chickens demanding safe passage through the forest!"

"But I copied it from-" Emily trailed off. "Oh, wait. Nope. There really wasn't a 'q' or an 's' in that word was there...well, that's unfortunate."

Two sets of giggles erupted and Thranduil put his head in his hand, using every ounce of control he had to keep his own amusement under wraps. Finally, he found his voice and sternly said, "Out. Both of you. Now."

Two wild heads of hair appeared around the chairs, the black one looking hopeful, the golden-brown worried.

Jerking his head lightly in the direction of the door, Thranduil softened his cool demeanour for Emily's sake, "Off you go. Quickly, before I change my mind."

Merenith was on her feet instantly, grabbing Emily by the hand and practically dragged her out of the study. Reisa woke and heaved herself to her feet, still exhausted from the morning's play time. Thranduil stayed the poor pup with a word in elvish and Reisa returned gratefully, flopping at his feet with a contented groan.

As the study door fell shut and new laughter was heard in the hallway accompanied by enthusiastic voices, the elf king felt a prickle of uncertainty over releasing the two on his kingdom. They would either balance each other out, or it unleash double the mayhem. He could foresee both possibilities. One being that a friendship between the two would prove to tame Merenith with Emily's more cautious voice in her ear, while at the same time increasing Emily's confidence through the influence of Merenith's unquenchable zeal for life. On the other hand, Merenith could well entirely corrupt his granddaughter with her recklessness and there would be no telling what havoc would be left in their wake. Shrugging and deciding to deal with the problems if and when they undoubtedly arose, Thranduil returned to his mountain of work, wishing briefly that he could escape as well.

* * *

"Oh thank the Valar!" Merenith exclaimed fervently as she lead the pair of them away from the study. "Initially, I thought that my timing today was most inopportune! But then you were there and everything has worked out just perfectly! I've been trying to find a way to talk to you since yesterday, but you're very good at disappearing when you want to and I'm wasn't allow to bother you and when you were outside with Reisa you seemed like you wanted to be alone except when you came back you seemed kind of sad...I was spying on you. Sounds creepier than it is. Hope you don't mind too much-"

Emily burst out laughing as the vibrant elleth rambled excitedly, making her pause to grin back at her.

"Well, I must say that I'm glad for your timing as well!" Emily confessed, "As much as I love being with my grandfather, I still was getting bored and my siblings all have other things to do, same as everyone else..."

"Ugh. Grown ups. I'm never going to grown up! It's so boring and filled with responsibility!" Merenith said decidedly. "You have no idea how happy it makes me that there is finally someone my age and female here again! I mean, if we do human to elf years conversion then we would be considered pretty much the same age. I'm nearly eighty three!"

"That young, eh?" Emily laughed. "I'll be eighteen this year, so I feel as though I'm still an infant to everyone, including you."

"No! You aren't." Merenith assured her with conviction. "At least, not to me. You had the advantage(or disadvantage) of growing up in a human world, so you had to mature much faster than me. You might be only seventeen, but I shudder to think of how many life lessons you've been forced to learn already in such a short space of time!"

"Hmmm..." Emily pondered. "Merenith, thank you. I think this is the start of a very beautiful friendship."

"But of course!" responded the other seriously, eyes flashing with humour, "We are second cousins after all!"

"We what?"

"You're my second cousin!" Merenith repeated with an exuberant grin. "My grandfather was your grandmother's brother, which makes the king his brother-in-law and my great uncle, which is why I called him '_odhron' _which is used for any male relative that isn't my immediate uncle or father or grandfather."

She stopped for a breath. "And it means that my father is your mother's cousin!"

"I'm so lost..." murmured Emily, looking a little dazed. "But that's ok. Are you always this exuberant about life?"

Merenith sighed dramatically. "Yes. It's a terrible burden to bear. But I'm particularly happy today, so it's a little more exaggerated than normal. Shall I tone it back a bit? I don't mind!"

"No!" Emily flushed, embarrassed over sounding so rude. "I didn't mean it like that."

"Oh! Ok." Merenith shrugged and smiled again. "Now, I know you had a tour yesterday, but I have more information to add. It's very important to know! So we better go on a second tour!"

Balking slightly at the idea, Emily stared at the approaching heights tiredly.

"What's wrong?" asked the other, face falling somewhat.

"I'm sorry. I just...I'm...um..." Emily gave up and pointed to the current bane of her existence in the woodland realm.

"Oh! Right. That." Merenith caught on quickly. "That's alright! We'll work on that later, I promise. For now we'll take the back way. It's sneakier anyway."

She lead the way down the passages and quickly began to fill Emily in on all the 'essential' things she needed to know in the woodland realm. Most of this involved information on how and when to increase the chances of enacting the perfect shenanigan without getting into too much trouble. The rest was general knowledge about various social groups within the kingdom. It reminded Emily a little of a scene from the movie Mean Girls, and she snickered privately to herself about it.

Presently, they sat together in the shadows in Merenith's favorite spying perch. This one thankfully had a bit of a railing, so Emily didn't mind sitting near the edge and peeking out as Merenith talked. She was busy telling Emily who all the worst people were to try and pull a devious plan in front of. The 'old coots who have no sense of fun' or who were just too sneaky themselves to be sneakier than.

"Medlinor? He most definitely qualifies as an old coot. Or better yet...what was that word you used? Fogies? If you are ever plotting something and Medlinor shows up, you can be certian there is little chance of getting away with it. That and he puts you to work instantly!"

"What about _daerada_?" Emily asked.

"Forget it. He knows everything. And by that I mean EVERYTHING! I swear the rocks tell on me sometimes! And he also qualifies as a fogy. I think. I actually never know about him..."

"Glorfindel?"

"Now there's an elf who knows how to have some fun. Depending on the plot, he might even help!"

"And what about them, that patrol over there that's leaving?" Emily indicated a group that was marching down towards to gates.

"Them? It's a mixed group. Half will ignore it, being middle aged and not yet become boring but still uninterested in getting involved. The younger ones, like those four ellons in the middle? Rusgon, Gurador, Sidhel and Tirnel. They'll give you a hard time about it, but won't interfere unless it's going to have a negative outcome for them. They're technically speaking closer to our age, if you do the elf to mortal age conversion. They're a good group and used to help before they joined the guard. Now they're too serious about proving themselves and such."

"And that's a bad thing?"

"Yes. No. Well, not really. I personally just don't really care what people think of me, so I have a hard time understanding the eagerness that drives them. I think it's all well and good for them and it's made them grow up in so many ways, but all the same, that's a little sad when that happens because they often lose a piece of their childlike joy along the way. Takes centuries to find it again, and some never get it back. That's why they sail."

"I wish I could not care what people think." murmured Emily softly as she watched the patrol disappear into the outdoors.

"That's alright! You just need some more confidence in yourself and it's coming! Really it is! I've already seen you come out of your shell in the past hour. Once you get more comfortable here and with our people, you'll start to see in yourself what we can see in just a glance. When that happens, I think you'll find it's lots easier to have confidence." Somehow, Merenith managed to speak without sounding like a 'big sister' or condescendingly. Her words touched Emily with their confidence and assurance.

"But people don't always accept what they see..." Emily softly replied, biting her lip.

"And that's their loss and their problem!" Said Merenith firmly and clapping her hands together. "Now then, onwards we go! I have great plans for today!"

Intrigued and mildly concerned all at once, Emily allowed her cousin to drag her off for the unknown adventures that the day promised.

**AN: And so began the days of great trial for the elvish kingdom. Beware the Dynamic Duo! Lol. So there you have it, the character I've been dying to introduce because as fun as uncle's, mentors, grandfather's, parents and siblings are, Emily needed a friend. **

**Translations and Name meanings (Because I realized I was forgetting for a while now and nearly everyone I choose a name for was for a reason, so I thought it might be fun to see the name meanings):**

Merenith: festive/gay/joyous sister

Tirnel: star gazer

Sidhel: peace

Gurador: heart/counsel/inner mind

Rusgon: fox

Aewnith: small bird sister

Medlinor: bearlike

Faervel: strong spirit

Malgelir: Golden happy person

Cellissel: Daughter of flowing music (Thranduil's late wife)

Braigon: wild/fierce (that feisty pony in Imladris)

_hir nin_\- My lord

_Av-'osto_\- Do not be afraid

_Ollo vae_\- Sweet dreams

_man le trasta innas at hir-d_ : What troubles you will not find you.

_melui indyo_\- Sweet grandchild


	33. Chapter 12:

**Chapter 12: **

**AN: Greetings, I present to you the adventures of Emily and Merenith! Also, you can thank my sister for this short aouthor's note since she is waiting patiently for me to be done updating so we can go get tasty treats! Black forest cherry tarts! Brownies! YUM! Ok, so my deep and sincere thanks to everyone who is reviewing and helping me with this story :) Especially you, dear AleuStark :D! And the rest of you, of course! Right, I go I go!**

Bare feet flying and the warm wind ripping through her hair, Emily chased after Merenith without a second thought about what other elves watching her might think of her tearing haphazardly around the woods like a hooligan.

The grand plans formulated by her cousin took place outside beneath the gently swaying branches and brilliant blue skies. So far Merenith had been showing Emily all her favourite places and the more 'sneaky' foot paths through the trees. To her surprise, Emily found that her sense of direction wasn't as terrible as she had believed it to be and that she was already quickly remembering where they had come from and how to get back.

It had been Merenith's idea that they race to the end of the path, not Emily's. The dark haired elleth had given her the most conspiratorial smile when she asked if Emily would be interested and there must have been something infectious about it because Emily found herself nodding with a rush of enthusiasm. Moments later they were off, dashing down the winding path like two deer.

Emily had expected her cousin to take the lead, being an elf and all, however Merenith seemed to actually be working hard to keep pace with her. She wasn't sure if it was for show so she wouldn't feel bad about being slower, or if she was actually a challenge for the elleth to race against. Either way, Emily didn't really care. She hadn't been running in weeks, nor barefoot running in longer, and the pure joy she felt at the moment was more than enough to banish any self-consciousness she might have otherwise experienced.

As they neared the end of the trail, Emily put forth a burst of speed, just for fun and Merenith laughed breathlessly as she surged forwards, keeping in step with the other. They came out onto yet another trail and stopped, breathing hard and grinning.

"Wow." Merenith gasped. "You said you weren't a fast runner, cousin!"

"I didn't think I was, not compared to an elf anyway." Emily replied cheerfully, drinking in the sweet air and smiling up at the sky that peeked through the canopy.

"But you are an elf."

"Yeah, I guess." Said Emily, furrowing her brow and ignoring the curious look Merenith was giving her. Changing the subject quickly, Emily hurriedly asked, "So, what's next?!"

Taking the cue graciously, Merenith put her hands on her hips and looked up at one of the trees near the trail.

"We're going to help you learn how to be more comfortable being up high!"

"Umm..." Emily fidgeted with her fingernails. "I hate to break it to you, and I know you mean well...but Glorfindel and _daerada_ already tried to get me over my fear of heights."

"Did they?" Merenith looked intrigued. "How?"

"Well, I guess technically they were teaching me how to control fear, not get over it..." said Emily, "They made me spend a really long time on a very narrow, high up bridge the last time I was in this world."

"Awwww." Merenith looked sympathetic. "Yes, learning to control fear is the worst lesson ever and just to warn you, they keep bringing it back since it's a life long lesson! That and I've heard Lord Glorfindel is one of the finest teachers one could ask for...but also one of the more frightening ones."

Emily laughed. "Oh, yes. He can be very scary when he wishes, though when he first started teaching me he was so very kind and I was more afraid of _daerada_ whom, at the time, I was sure didn't like me. Next to his ice cold demeanour, Glorfindel was a big sunny teddy-bear (still is, of course)! _Daerada _was terrifying and I was very anxious about him. I actually had forgotten how he could be until today!"

"Ah. Yes. That makes sense. _Odhron_ is also in the top ranking of scary teachers! I would know. I've had lessons with him. Did you know that he actually takes the time to do a training session with each one of his people (regardless of age, occupation and experience), one-on-one, every few years after they receive even the most basic of training? He likes to ensure everyone is progressing to his satisfaction and I think it gives him peace of mind knowing all those under his rule are as well equip for fighting as he can make them." Merenith explained as she walked to the foot of an tree. "If you're just beginning training, then it's twice a year, depending on how much he wants you working on and who your trainer is. Sometimes it's more often, if he has time. Then the older more experienced people only have to be assessed every five to ten years. My next assessment is coming up soon." She shuddered violently. "Brrrrr. The test's are terrifying!"

"Oh great." said Emily sarcastically with a weak smile. "So, I guess I can look forward to these tests too then along with Glorfindel's ever changing and mildly questionable teaching methods..."

"You sure can!" Affirmed Merenith lightly with a thumbs up. "In the mean time, let's try a different tactic for helping you be more comfortable up high, starting with this tree here."

Emily hesitated, looking up at the tree reluctantly.

"And I should warn you that I'm really very bossy and often forget to ask about what other people actually want," Merenith added quickly and earnestly, "So if at any point I'm overstepping and pushing you around, please tell me! Smack me if you have to! I really don't mind!"

Mouth tightening into a line, Emily sucked her teeth as she fought another laugh. Seeing it, Merenith's anxious face slid back into it's easy smile.

"Well, I suppose it couldn't be any worse than what Glorfindel used as a teaching method..." said Emily slowly as she approached the tree. "What do you want me to do?"

Giving a small dance of delight, Merenith pointed to the lowest branch. "Climb up the tree? This one is a personal friend, so I thought it would be best to start with it. I'll climb behind you just to be on the safe side, and then we'll just sit up there for a bit until you've had enough or want to try another."

"Sounds tame enough." Emily agreed. "I mean, I used to love climbing trees when I was little...but that was before..."

"Good! Then let us reunite with that love!" Motioning dramatically to the branch with both arms sweeping wide, Merenith bowed deeply. "After you, my lady."

With a snicker, Emily moved forwards, grabbed the branch and pulled herself up. The second her feet left the ground and she began to climb, it was like all her fearless childhood bravery came rushing back to her. Her mind went blank and she climbed, (albeit cautiously). When she ascended almost halfway up she made the mistake of looking down at Merenith.

Her hands cemented to the branches that they had previously being gripping comfortably, and she couldn't tear her eyes from the forest floor far below.

"Merenith..." Her voice wavered painfully. "I can't move."

"It's ok! Just breath! You're doing so well and I'm right here. You won't fall, I promise." Her cousin's typically excited and rambunctious voice now took on an encouraging and calm tone that Emily latched onto mentally. "Come on, breath. Control the fear just like you've been taught. Close your eyes if it helps. There are so many branches to hold on to, none are going to break, and you won't fall."

"I'm not going to fall." Emily repeated, shutting her eyes and drawing a long breath in, and out. In. Out. "I'm ok. I'm ok. I'm...I'm..."

She creaked open and eye and looked down again, still breathing with a certain degree of calmness. The sight that met her eyes didn't seem as dizzying as it did before. Her breathing calmed more and her hands relaxed their hold.

"Hey! I'm...I'm actually kind of ok! I think...maybe...sort of. Ok, not really, but this is a start, right? Merenith?"

Haltingly, Emily craned her neck so she could look for her cousin amid the whispering leaves. She wasn't far, perched in a comfortable set of branches across from Emily and looking pleased as punch.

"It's a fine start, dear cousin! One that you can be very proud of. Shall we sit a while? Or do you want to get used to climbing up and down for a bit first."

Some strange feeling of empowerment sparked in Emily and she looked down again with a decisive nod.

"I think I'll stay up here and get over being up high. Then I'm going to climb down, and try a different one."

"Excellent. If you shift your legs over that one branch there on your left..." Merenith instructed, "Yes, that one and then you have something to hang onto all around until you get more comfortable, then you can just lean against the trunk!"

Emily moved and settled as she was told so that her resting place was very much like sitting with a tree branch seatbelt across her middle. The trunk was solid against her back and two scooping branches held securely under her. It was oddly comfortable and the longer Emily sat there, the more she found herself noticing different aspects of being so high off the ground actually enjoyable.

The pair sat for about an hour, chatting as if they had known each other for years instead of only just meeting that afternoon. Emily had never been so swiftly at ease with another person, and right off the bat she wasn't afraid of Merenith thinking ill of her or not being what she appeared.

When the heat of the day became too much even up in the shade of the tree and wind stirred branches, the girls climbed down to go swimming. Descending was harder than climbing up. Emily soon recalled several instances from when she was little climbing to the tops of trees and getting stuck. This triggered a fervent hope that this would not be the case this time. It was a close run thing, but with the help of Merenith verbally guiding her hands and feet down to earth again, Emily did manage to avoid such an embarrassing situation of needing rescuing, much to her relief.

Together, the duo traipsed off towards a place in the river where Merenith promised the water was calm enough for swimming comfortably. Along the way, at the wild hearted elleth's suggestion, Emily ended up climbing several more trees between that first one and the river. With each one, she found herself growing braver and more comfortable swinging up the limbs. She had to admit that after a while, the branches did feel safe. Almost safer than the ground. In an odd way she felt as though they hid her from danger and there were moments when they felt...alive. Silent guardians keeping watch as she essentially played in their branches like a child.

It was sweltering hot by the time they reached the swimming hole and Emily looked longingly at the idle moving water as they approached. The river was wide and very calm at this point. The water was clear and deep in the center, and the shallows were sandy and inviting. Across the way, there were cliffs and ledges that Emily imagined braver people than her would climb up and jump off of into the water, for it seemed very deep at the cliff face.

"We sometimes just swim in nothing," Merenith was saying, bringing Emily's full attention back to her like a sharp slap. The other girl smirked at her expression and went on, "But that's usually just the girls on the ladies night out, and males are far away. So for now we could swim in undergarments, or just under tunic and leggings. They'll dry fast enough, so it doesn't really matter what we do. Whatever you are most comfortable with."

"Let's go with the optimal coverage...I'm not feeling that confident. Maybe someday...I won't care as much."

Merenith agree easily. "It's probably for the best. Anyway I'm fairly certain one of the patrols returning from the east boarder comes back this way today."

Standing on the bank beneath the trees and stripping off her outer tunic, but leaving the tighter 'under' shirt like Merenith was doing, Emily's eyes were drawn to a rope swing hanging out over the river.

"Want to try it?" Merenith asked her causally.

"No." said Emily instantly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Are you positively sure?"

Eyeing the rope, Emily chewed her bottom lip thoughtfully.

"No." she admitted with a nervous laugh.

"Ahhh, come on!" Merenith called in a singsong voice as she climbed the tree nimbly. "You know you want to!"

"No, I don't know that I want to." Emily contradicted in good humour, staring up at the other from the ground. It didn't look too far up. Ten feet perhaps? Maybe she would just climb up and watch. Sitting in the other trees with her cousin hadn't been so bad, and she had felt safe in the branches. Merenith's green eye's shone down at her through the sunlight leaves, silently enticing her to come up.

"This feel's an awful lot like peer pressure to me!"

"Nonsense!" Merenith laughed, "I'm not pressuring you to do something! I'm encouraging you to do something that we both know you're tempted to try anyway!"

Ignoring the fact that she was right about Emily secretly wanting to try the rope swing, Emily retorted cheekily, "That's pretty much just the same thing, Mer."

"I'm not a mare!" Exclaimed Merenith in mock indignation. "But in all seriousness, I actually like that! Mer. Hmm...what should I call you? Ily?"

"Oh good heavens! No!" Cried Emily, horrified.

"Very well, Em. I won't call you Silly Ily..."

"I sincerely hope you're the only one to come up with that..." Emily groaned, making Merenith let out her bright, loud and merry laugh.

"So, are you coming up?" Merenith asked more seriously. "You don't have to feel like you must if you don't really want to...but I rather suspect you might really want to...and if I am right then you should come up."

"Oh, fine. I'll come up, but I'm not jumping." Growled Emily without ferocity and Merenith grinned in unashamed triumph.

"I wouldn't dream of suggesting you jump, dear cousin!" the young elf assured her as Emily climbed the branches carefully. Then her voice took on lilting mischief. "Besides, we don't jump from this tree, we swing! You have a foot hold just above your knee...there you go. See, that wasn't so bad!"

"Ugh. You're sounding like Glorfindel, I'll have you know." said Emily in a wobbly voice as she settled tensely on the branch beside the elleth.

"Sorry." The other laughed remorselessly.

"No you aren't." Emily pretended to glare at her before laughing as well.

"I don't know about you, but I'm going to melt if I don't cool off soon!" Merenith burst out suddenly, bouncing on her branch and not fitting the description of a silent, sneaky and refined elf in the slightest. "That's it. I'm going."

With that she grabbed a long hooked stick that was hanging in the tree and used it to draw the rope in. Then she seized hold of it, raced the end of her branch like Tarzan (similar yell included, I might add) and leapt off so she was swinging far out over the water. Then she let go and plummeted in with a mighty splash.

Emily caught the rope when it swung back to her, telling herself she was just going to hold it for Merenith. Nothing more.

Of course, Emily was testing the water's of new found courage that day and when she pondered upon this later, she was truly at a loss for why she did what she did next.

Maybe it was the sweet, invigorating forest air, or her elvish 'traits' surfacing or maybe it was the contagious personality of her cousin, or perhaps she was just tired of being scared all the time...but whatever it was, it transformed her, if only for a moment.

And a moment was all it took. As she looked the rope up and down, it seemed to beckon her, whispering possibility and fun. Merenith gave a cheering call of encouragement and the next thing Emily knew, she dropped all caution. Shoving off her branch and swinging out into open air, Emily was free from fear and filled with the thrilling feeling of flying through the air.

_Wait...flying through the air? Freaking sh**t! What AM I DOING! THIS IS CRAZY! _

Emily looked down at the water, which seemed to be further away than it really was and let out a strangled shriek.

"LET GO...OR BRACE FOR IMPACT!" Merenith yelled. Emily scrambled in her mind as the pieces clicked into place.

_Oh right. I have to let go or I'm going to run into a tree. I could just ride this thing back to the tree, stop myself somehow and climb down...or I could let go...water is softer than tree. LET GO!_

The weakening of her hands made it easier to let go and Emily fell with a wild yelp.

She struck the water sooner than she expected and went under, getting pleasantly shocked by the coolness of the river. Apparently it hadn't been as far to fall as she felt like it had been. Even before she re-surfaced, Emily could here Merenith cheering wildly. With a breathless, spluttering laugh, Emily wiped the water from her eyes and got her bearings. Merenith was close to shore, treading water joyously. Behind her, in the shadows of the trees, Emily spotted the unmistakable figure of the white stag.

It gazed at her, ears perked forwards with interest but it was too far away to see it's bright eyes clearly, so Emily didn't know if her grandfather was spying on them, or if the stag himself was just curious. It melted back into the trees just as Merenith turned to see what Emily was staring at.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing..." Emily replied, not wanting to sound paranoid about being watched all the time. "But I think I want to try that again sometime...not today, but...it was kind of...fun actually."

"See!? I told you!"

Emily swam over beside her cousin, looking up at the still swinging rope. It beckoned her irresistibly, overriding the adrenaline coursing through her.

"Ok. Maybe...just one more time...but only because it wasn't too high up."

"Of course!"

Climbing the tree again was more nerve wracking since there was so much adrenaline rushing through Emily's veins it made her hands shaky. Once again Merenith went first, whooping and hollering as she went.

Emily caught the rope and froze, heart pounding nervously.

"Try not to think about it...and breath. Always breath!" said Merenith from below.

Blowing out her cheeks with a quick puff of air, Emily almost shoved off, but chickened out. Her legs trembled and she wondered if she was actually going to be able to this time round.

_Just do it! It's not far and it's actually...exhilarating. Besides, you can tell Clare and Joel about all the cool things you did and not sound lame because you couldn't swing a second time on a rope swing into water!_

With this competitive incentive, be it healthy or not, Emily found that last bit of stubbornness within her and she kicked out.

She squealed. She let go. She shrieked and struck the water with a great splash!

Again Merenith cheered for her, but this time there was clapping coming from the tree line further down the riverside where Legolas and Glorfindel sat, previously unnoticed, under the shade of a great oak tree. Just how long they had been sitting there, Emily didn't know, but she couldn't help but feel a seed of mild dread pierce her heart. Had Glorfindel heard her talking about him and complaining?

"Well, well, well." Said Glorfindel as he rose and approached them, rubbing his hands together. "Never would I have believe that my insubordinate student would have face her fears in such a way, had I not seen it for myself!"

Grinning broadly, Glorfindel swept a low bow to Emily as she swam to shore. "Well done, Emily. I couldn't be prouder!"

Emily blushed and mumbled, "Thank you. Merenith's gets most of the credit though."

"That doesn't surprise me," Legolas laughed, tugging playfully at the dark hair elleth's wet curls, "She has a unique ability to rope nearly anyone into her grand escapades of fun and excitement."

Merenith tossed her hair, flicking water everywhere and splattering the two males. "I have no idea what you are talking about, _hir nin_ Legolas!"

"Oh ho! Do you not?" he stepped swiftly towards her, "Then perhaps I shall remind you of a certain incident...?"

He catch her up with frightening speed, flipped her neatly over his shoulder, and dumped her laughing back in the river unceremoniously. Again, the girl's attitude was catching and it stimulated the inner 'wild thing' in Emily, causing her to take her chances and knock her uncle off balance with a calculated shove. It sent him flailing into the river, followed by Glorfindel's bright, roaring laughter.

He resurfaced, spluttering and coughing while Merenith giggled gleefully and scrambled over to Emily. Legolas narrowed his eyes at the pair as he rose out of the water.

"Emily." he said sternly. "Come here."

Growing worried that her playful joke might have been ill received, Emily sobered and moved to obey, but was stopped by Merenith's frantic hands clutching her arm.

"Don't worry." Merenith said. "He isn't mad. Believe me. I know what that looks like, and this isn't it! He's just trying to lure you over to have his revenge!"

Legolas smiled slowly and dangerously. "Merenith is correct. I'm not angry. But, my dear niece, I must ask if you recall my promise to you when we first met...the one where I said I would protect you from the twins and all such things until you could handle it alone?"

"Yes..." Emily replied slowly, feeling as though she could already see where this was coming from.

"I think perhaps it has become clear you have flown from the safety of my wings, _penneth_. So be wary."

Emily's eyes went huge and she surged towards her uncle repentantly, "Nonononono! I'm sorry, _vede! _Please! I don't want to be up against you! It was bad enough with _daerada_!"

Legolas laughed brightly, and received her warmly as she jumped and fastened her arms around his neck in a fierce, pleading hug.

"Please, _vede_?" she begged.

"Hmmm. Perhaps. I shall have to think about it."

"THINK about it!?" Emily wailed half-seriously, making her uncle laugh harder.

"I should think it's only fair, given the way you decided to welcome me, a weary traveler back from an unexpected patrol and thus lacking sleep..."

"Oh fine." Emily grumble was muffled in his wet shoulder. "Be a big grumpy elf with no mercy. And welcome back."

With a chuckle, the elf tightened his arms and then flopped backwards back into the water, taking his niece with him and making her squawk while the two spectator's on shore laughed merrily once more.

After a certain amount of splashing and play wrestling (Merenith took it upon herself to help her cousin in this) and finally making a group effort of giving Glorfindel as many 'wet hugs' as possible, the soggy group slowly made their way back towards the main gates of the stronghold.

Capturing Emily's hand and threading her arm through his own, Glorfindel took this opportunity to have a more serious conversation with his pupil.

"Tell me, dear Emily," His kindly voice was filled with reassurance and affection, drawing to mind the memory of when Emily had first walked with the balrog-slayer in Imladris. "When do you plan on resuming your training? For surely you have not abandon your poor old teacher...however misleading these past few days of avoidance have been."

Allowing herself to sigh and accepting the gentle chastisement, Emily ducked her head.

"I am sorry, Glorfindel...I just...needed more time." she murmured, grateful that Legolas had Merenith distracted for the time being. "I don't really know what it is...I just...get a weird tightness in my chest whenever I think about starting again, not because I'm unhappy or that I don't want to keep learning from you, but..."

She trailed off, studying the ground and biting her lip. "It's fine. I can start again, if you think it's good for me. I trust your judgment."

Glorfindel hummed and gave a quick nod. "I do think it is good for you. And so I will ask you this, as I did once at the beginning; Emily, what are you afraid of, and what can I do to help you?"

Emily frowned, considering the question. "I don't know if it's that easy to answer this time round, Glorfindel."

"And I do not expect you to know the answer right away, _penneth_. It will reveal itself in due time. Until then, we shall keep building on the skills that I have already taught you. You have been practicing these past eleven months, I trust?"

Giving a hesitant laugh, Emily grinned cheekily. "I told you before I ever left Imladris that I wasn't going to practice because you threatened to come make me if I didn't! And let me tell you, I was really rather disappointed when you didn't!"

"Were you now?!" Glorfindel looked down at her sassy expression with an eyebrow raised. "Then it would seem I should stop neglecting you and behave as the diligent teacher I am. Shall we say tomorrow morning, bright and early for our sessions to resume?"

Emily cringed, "How early is early?"

"You'll just have to wait and find out." replied Glorfindel mysteriously with a wicked smirk.

Upon returning to the stronghold, Merenith was quick to bid the two elf lords farewell and dragged Emily off once more, insisting that they needed to go somewhere very important.

It turned out that in Merenith's mind, the kitchens were a place of great significance. She lead Emily around the steaming pots and various elves busy cooking towards an elf that Emily didn't remember meeting on her previous visit. He was shorter, for an elf, and with a sturdy build, sharp blue eyes, heavy brows, rosy face from being so warm in the kitchen with a light scar across his left temple, and thick black hair. Though there was very little about his appearance that would suggest he was related to her cousin, something about him told Emily that they were indeed closely related.

"_Daerada_!" Merenith cried joyfully, streaking forwards into his arms. "How where the smelly dwarves of Dale?"

The elf laughed as he pulled out of the hug and was about to reply when he caught sight of Emily standing just behind his. His words fell mute as his mouth opened and no sound came. Then as he paled, tears seemed to glisten in his eyes very suddenly.

Emily shifted uncomfortably and shot a worried look at Merenith.

"Forgive me." He finally said, dragging his hand down his face and taking the tears with it. "It's just that...for a moment you look just like my sister Cellissel, the late Queen."

He smiled wetly and approached Emily, pain and joy shining from his eyes. Holding out his hand he laughed a bit and said, "But where are my manners, my name is Rimdir. I am the head cook of this daft palace and Merenith's grandfather. Am I right in assuming you are the one they call Emily?"

Taking his hand graciously in greeting, Emily nodded. "Yup. That'd be me."

"And how did it come about that you are tearing around the kingdom with my wild granddaughter, hmmm?" Rimdir asked, shooting Merenith a teasing look. She made a saucy face back and held up her hands.

"It was none of my doing!" Merenith told him, "Well...mostly. I did have to go and speak with _Odhron _again today, and Emily was there too! Then he miraculously released both of us to go adventuring, which we did, and now here we are!"

Rimdir snorted. "Then the king must be drinking too much of that newest batch of wine we received last week! He's not in his right mind letting you corrupt his granddaughter!"

"I'm not going to corrupt her!" Merenith exclaimed indignantly.

Emily laughed, "Yeah, I might have already been corrupted before I ever came here!"

Eyebrows rising into his bangs, Rimdir gasped mockingly, "Then may the Valar have mercy, for the king's deed is worse than I feared!"

Merenith burst out giggling and muttered, "And people wonder where I learn to be so insubordinate to our king..."

"And it's best to keep it that way!" Rimdir whispered. "I was very nearly thrown in the dungeons once for allowing my sister to cause shenanigans in the kitchens! But that was long ago and during at time in which none of us ever dared to even laugh in the presence of our king, let along throw a handful of dough at his face..."

Emily was intrigued instantly, as was Merenith. She grabbed two stools and pulled them up along side her grandfather, eagerly expecting at story. Chuckling as both girls settled, Rimdir began his tale.

"What you must first understand is that my sister and I used to visit the Woodland Realm in our youth, and there had long been a feud between Thranduil and Cellissel. They made it their life's work to torment one another. I eventually fell in love with a woodland elf and made this palace my permanent home. But Cellissel, she took longer to finally find where she was meant to be. Our story begins when it was not long after the defeat of Sauron and our forces had returned to the Greenwood weary and with great losses. Thranduil took his father's place as our king, and we gladly accepted him, for even beneath his icy, grief stricken exterior, we knew him to be a great leader and resolute in protecting his people...now enter my sister to visit me and bringing all the joy and sunshine she could with her...I can still she her now, laughing loudly as she bounded around the kitchens, her little brother (me) and my son with a hand full of wet dough." Rimdir paused in his narration, shaking his head ruefully. "Well, she let it fly straight and true at my head, and I naturally ducked. It was only when I looked up at her and saw the horror on her face that I knew something was dreadfully amiss. Still, nothing could have prepared me for the image of my king, standing stiffly in the doorway with dough sliding down his face."

Merenith began to laugh unashamedly, while Emily was able to appreciate the mortification that must have been felt in that moment. Her laugh was more disbelieving and worried.

"And so..." Rimdir continued as he chopped up some carrots, "Thranduil entered wordlessly, whipped the mess of his face and then, to everyone's shock, grabbed a handful of dough himself and sent it splattering into Cellissel's face."

Emily burst out with a gleeful giggle of delight. And Rimdir grinned.

"It was in that moment, I knew (as many had suspected for some time) that they were destined for each other."

The girls sat and listened to many a tale until Rimdir chased them off so he could get the kitchen staff organized for the next day and so the two would eat something instead of sit absorbed by his stories.

After taking their plates of delicious food and eating in one of Merenith's 'secret' perches, they decided that an evening ride would be the prefect way to finish off the day, and so, without much more thought about it, they scampered off to play with Merenith's young mare.

* * *

It was drawing close to sunset when Thranduil finally abandoned his duties and strolled down to the great doors of his stronghold.

The day had been more troubling and trying than the last, what with more reports coming in from his people about the increased tensions between the small human settlements in the woods beyond his borders. There was talk of thief and sabotage as well as the usual petty things the humans so often squabbled about from time to time. But this, as mundane as it sounded, had caused a spark of warning in Thranduil's heart, though he could not explain why. It whispered of more sinister things than mere squabbling of humans.

Shaking the feeling off, Thranduil quickened his pace. He would not bother with it at the moment. Besides, as long as it did not disrupt his own lands, than the matters of men where not his concern. He had more pressing concerns than playing referee.

Word had reached him that Emily and Merenith were out together on a set of ponies causing general mayhem as they flew down the trails of the wood. Though this report was mildly worrying and he pretended to be exasperated by it, Thranduil was actually rather pleased that the pair were having so much fun together. That and the fact that as of yet neither was injured spoke volumes of the positive effects it was already having on Merenith.

As he stood unnoticed in the shadows, Thranduil observed as one of the patrols returned from their long day. His attention perked as he spotted the four youngest ellons in the group. These four showed great potential and, having had a hand in their training, Thranduil took a certain amount of pride seeing how well they were turning out.

Not far behind them, Thranduil caught sight of Emily and Merenith crossing the bridge into the stronghold as well. Merenith was gesturing animatedly and Emily, though appearing to be utterly spent, was paying close attention to her cousin instead of focusing on the fear Thranduil knew was turning in her stomach.

The two overtook the returning patrol squadron and a scene unfolded before Thranduil's eyes that caused him no small amount of amusement and interest.

As Emily and her cousin trotted past the patrol on the way to the stables and giggling madly about something, one of the four young ellon's attention was captured as he glanced at Emily. From where he stood, the king could clearly see the way the poor young elf's face shifted from one of purpose and composure into an expression of utter awe and stunned surprise as he caught his first glimpse of kingdom's youngest princess. He look almost lost as he turned his head to watch Emily disappear and Thranduil felt a slow smile start when he saw the danger his young guard was obliviously walking towards. Moments later there was a sound crash as the boy walked straight into the back of one of his friends, knocking them both into a wall. Dazed, he caught his balance by clutching at his friend and in the process found himself meeting the calm, slightly amused expression of his king. The young elf when bright red, right up to the tips of his ears, bowed hastily and then hurriedly scrambled to regain himself and drag the other young (spluttering and confused) elf along with him to catch up with their company.

Pondering this particular event with a suspicious and knowing smirk, as well as being satisfied that Emily and Merenith had returned safely, Thranduil turned and swept back to the privacy of his own rooms.

* * *

By the time the Emily and Merenith had returned from riding, Emily was ready to fall over.

Utterly exhausted, Emily stumbled into her room and peeled off her clothing to get ready for bed. As she rummaged through the wardrobe, her hand fumbled over the pair of jeans and t-shirt that were folded neatly in the bottom.

She froze at the sensation of familiar material touching her finger tips and stared ahead like one lost in a trance.

Slowly, she drew the clothing out and held them in her lap, rubbing her thumbs across the edges of them. Then she put them on instead of her sleep clothes and curled up on her bed, hugging Hobbes to her chest. She closed her eyes tightly and tried to pretend she was back on Earth, in her own room. It was hard to do because the water flowing through her room was a constant reminder that she was not. She could hardly explain it in that moment. It was as though she had been tossed about in a great river all day and now that she had stopped, she hardly recognized herself. Things were changing so quickly and she was being dragged along for the ride, tricked into enjoying herself as she got more and more lost in the insanity. Everything she knew and was had been being unravelled since the moment her family revealed to her their true heritage.

No. Even before that moment things had been unravelling. It had started the second she set foot in this world nearly an year ago when she was ripped from everything she thought she knew and face a world of impossibility. Now she hardly knew what world was the impossible one. Earth, or Middle Earth.

Desperately, she curled tighter around the cat and clenched her eyes shut. Thinking made her head hurt and all she wanted was to fall asleep in hopes of waking to a life that was more normal and boring.

That was the position Thranduil found her when he paused to look in on her a few hours later. The girl was sound asleep at the end of her bed, curl in her clothes from earth and holding Hobbes in a vice like grip against her. Her young face, even in sleep, held a fretful and worried expression. She was even biting her lip in her sleep.

Concern etched his fair face as he brushed the hair out of her eyes and smoothed it back gently. Emily stirred and woke before he could sooth her back to slumber. She blinked up at him blearily and Hobbes took the opportunity to escape to get some food.

"_Daerada?_" She croaked, voice thick with sleep. He tilted his head to the side as he seated himself on the edge of the bed, considering her carefully.

"Emily, is there a particular reason you are wearing those particular items of clothing?" he asked quietly, not accusing, but rather curious. Emily looked down at the jeans and shrugged.

"I don't really know. I just found them and suddenly wanted to wear them."

"I see." Thranduil hummed. "And how was the rest of your day? I see that you survived spending time with your cousin..."

Emily's face lit up with a bright smile and laughter danced in her eyes at the mention of Merenith.

"Yes! I did survive! It was probably the most fun I've had in a while! And her personality is so contagious, _daerada_!" Emily laughed, "She even got me to climb up a bunch of trees and I went on the rope swing...which...did you already know about that?"

The corners of Thranduil's mouth twitched. "Why would you wonder that, _penneth_?"

"Because I saw the white stag."

"Did you now."

"Yes." Emily waited expectantly and Thranduil finally laughed.

"Very well, I admit to spying just a small amount today. I must say, _melui indyo_, you were very brave...and it was rather amusing to observe."

"I knew it!" Emily grumbled, stretching out her arms and back.

"What else did you do with the wild elfling of the Greenwood?"

"We visited the kitchens and I met Rimdir. He said..." Emily trailed off suddenly, unsure if she was about to say the right thing.

"He said...?" Thranduil prompted gently.

"He said that I reminded him of...of..." The name stuck in Emily's throat suddenly and she cast a quick look at her grandfather, unwilling to cause him any pain by mentioning her.

"Cellissel." Thranduil finished softly as he reached out and toyed with the ends of her hair that were spiralled out above her head on the blankets. "Yes."

Neither spoke for a moment, almost out of reverence for the name spoken, then Thranduil quietly encouraged Emily to continue.

"He told us about when she threw dough at you." Emily told him hesitantly, to which Thranduil suddenly laughed.

"Which time?" He asked with mirth. "You grandmother did that on more than on occasion...and I think she was only remorseful once about it."

"The time when she was trying to get Rimdir, but he ducked." Emily smiled, imagining the scene. Thranduil chuckled gently and nodded.

"Ah, yes. That was one of the more memorable moments in my life." Thranduil untangled the hair he still combed through patiently, causing Emily's eyes to fall shut again. "If I am not mistaken, you also went riding?"

There was a subtle shift in Emily's expression and instantly Thranduil knew he had struck upon what he was hunting for. The opening to what was really bothering his granddaughter.

"Yeah, we did. It was fun!" Emily smiled fondly at the memory, but sadness flickered in her eyes as she opened them. She looked as though she was going to add something, then decided against it. Thranduil frowned.

"Emily."

With a single word, Emily knew what he wanted. She sighed and rolled over onto her side so she was curled up once more, only closer to him with her head resting against his knee.

"I miss my horses. And I'm worried because the neighbour that's looking in on things is only doing so for the time we were supposed to be at the cottage, which is up in a few days. And...there isn't much evidence to suggest we're going back any time soon...so I can't help but worry, what's going to happen to them?"

Thranduil bowed his head gravely and paused in the motion of carding through her hair.

"I cannot answer for certain, Emily. But...I will assure you that if it is within my power, then I will do what I can."

"You mean bring them here?" Emily asked, suddenly very awake.

"Perhaps, if that is what you want and it is possible. However, I would have you know that it is not under the condition that you stay here forever, Emily. The choice is still yours. I will merely provide what I can to help you see what life could be like, if you stayed."

"Sometimes I feel like I don't have really have a choice." Emily whispered, curling into herself again. "And it's...it's such a hard and scary thing to think about, _daerada_..."

"Then let us not dwell on it any longer this night." said Thranduil firmly.

"Well...it's kind of like a herd of wild ponies are crashing round my head now...I don't think I can stop thinking now."

"Humph. We shall see about that." Thanduil rose fluidly and moved towards the door. "Get ready for bed, _penneth_. I will find you some camomile tea."

Emily smiled fondly after the disappearing form of her grandfather and moved to do as she was told, feeling that perhaps somehow things really would be alright in the end, if only for tonight.


	34. Chapter 13:

**Chapter 13: **

** AN: So, this chapter is insanely hard to write, for whatever reason. It wasn't like I don't know where this story is going etc. It was just a hard one and my mind wasn't working properly. Anyway, might be a bit crazy, but I wrote this conversation with the characters, and after that suddenly writing got a whole lot easier. Lol. **

**Elrond: "What troubles you, dear scribe?" **

**Pegasus: "I keep over thinking, over analyzing and then getting lost in the many folds of this story...it's very disheartening to sit and write nothing."**

**Estel: "Why are you over thinking?"**

**Pegasus: "Because I want it to be perfect. I want to write an epic tale, and then I get scared, then I can't see what's happening anymore because my mind is too full of endless possibilities and nothing all at once."**

**Glorfindel: "Then listen to the story instead, and perhaps you shall see more clearly."**

**Pegasus: "But I can't hear it either."**

**Elrond: "That is when you must feel it."**

**Pegasus: "How?"**

**Thranduil: "Through the ever turning current of life."**

**Pegasus: "What if I get too tired?"**

**Legolas: "You are stubborn, just like our Emily. You will prevail."**

**And so, the scribe went for a run with a friend who once deeply wounded her and whom she is trying to forgive. She remembered the trials of life, embraced them, learned again from them, prayed about them and somehow finished this chapter.**

* * *

(Tenth day in Middle Earth: Fourth Day in the Woodland Realm)

Standing a little awkwardly near the edge of the vast and sunny training field, Emily shifted uncomfortably as she watched the great number of elves participating in various drills and exercises. Glorfindel stood beside her, scanning the clearing in search of a suitable location to teach his student.

The girl had other idea's about what would be an agreeable place to have her lessons, of course, and the middle of a field full of expertly trained elves was not one of them. The dropping feeling in her stomach increased the longer she watched the terrifying speed at which the different groups moved through their drills in unison. As time wore on, Emily grew more and more fidgety, dreading the idea of all these skilled people seeing her pitiful, graceless abilities, half of which she had forgotten.

"What seems to be the trouble, Emily?" Glorfindel asked absentmindedly as he spotted what he was seeking and began to lead the way.

She snapped her attention back to the golden haired warrior with wide eyed innocence.

"Nothing!" she blurted, still holding her folded arms tightly to her middle.

"Now, why don't I believe that." Glorfindel stopped and mirrored her, crossing his arms across his chest and raising a predictable eyebrow.

Emily sighed and wrung her hands fretfully while casting a quick look around the training field.

"Do we have to be where there are so many people? Why can't we go somewhere...quieter...?"

Glorfindel scanned the training field and gave a short laugh.

"Never mind all the people, Emily. They have other things capturing their attention, and if they aren't focused their captain's will have something to say about it. Besides, it will be good for you! I also want to be here for when the sparring begins. Today is hand-to-arm combat practice and watching will be beneficial to you. But for the present, you can ignore all of them and pay attention to me."

"Easier said than done." Emily mumbled as she trotted closely to Glorfindel while they skirted around one of the quickly moving groups going through sword exercises.

"Insubordinate imp, and this is the thanks I get for letting you sleep in?" Glorfindel chided teasingly, ever the cheerful and un-offended teacher.

"_Daerada_ told you to." Emily replied. "Because he nicer than you are."

Letting loose a bright laugh, Glorfindel turned to face her once more, "You truly believe that? Then perhaps I shall pass your training over to him for a week...see if you still feel the same way then?"

"He's not more pitiless than you..." Emily stated mock seriously, than added with mild worry, "Is he?"

"Would you care to find out?" Glorfindel challenged good naturedly.

"Not really."

"I did not think so. Let us continue then, shall we?"

"Fine. But my protest still stands."

"It has been duly noted."

_Humph. In Glorfindel speak that translates to, "We'll be coming here more often now until you're over it!" _Emily thought with a longsuffering sigh as she continued to follow Glorfindel to the unoccupied edge of the field, flicking quick glances around her.

A wild haired elleth near the back of once of the divisions caught her interest due the fact that she was facing the wrong way from everyone else, waving at Emily with a big grin and still somehow managing to keep in step with everyone (possibly by doing it backwards).

Emily's apprehensiveness faded slightly upon seeing Merenith and she couldn't stop the giggle from escaping when her cousin miscalculated the next move of the exercise and nearly clocked her neighbour in the head with her elbow. He grabbed her arm at the last second and forcibly turned her round to face the right way, all while staying in relative sync.

Somewhat reassured that most of the people really were actually so engaged and focused on their own drills they wouldn't notice her, Emily breathed a deeper sigh of relief and allowed herself to relax a bit.

"Now then, Emily." Said Glorfindel, rubbing his palms together and reminding Emily of some kind of villain from the cartoons. "Let's begin with you telling me what the rules are."

"Rule one...don't take your eyes off your opponent if you can help it. Rule two...don't struggle..." Emily paused, thinking. "Number three...um...um...don't pick fights you can't win? Um...Glorfindel is always right? Don't steal wine from woodelves? Always brush your teeth? Oh oh! I know! The answer to life, the universe and everything is 42, don't blink, wibbly wobbly...the cake is a lie and I really don't remember anymore than those first two..."

The more Emily spoke, the higher Glorfindel's brow rose.

"Well, I can see you did not lose your habit of unusual 'guessing' at the answer these past months!" he said dryly. "It would seem we are going to have to start at the basics. For your information, Rule three was pay attention to your surroundings, four was keep a level head and breath, number five was Glorfindel is always right!"

"I did tell you that I didn't practice." Emily mumbled as she moved forwards at Glorfindel's beckoning motion.

He took her wrist firmly in his hand and said simply, "Let's see what you remember."

Emily remained still for a moment, feeling suddenly self-conscious and fighting the uncomfortable feeling of her skin shivering a little. The simple hold brought back memories of Derfel and Verick, ones she had thought had long since passed from her daily life.

"Are you breathing?" Glorfindel reminded quietly and Emily drew air instantly, not even realizing she had been holding her breath. Then she stepped forwards, shoving her anxiety aside, bending her elbow down parallel to Glorfindel's arm and forcing his hand up at an odd angle, breaking the hold.

"Good." Glorfindel smiled, pleased and then took her wrist again, this time in a different hold. "Again."

And that was how the lesson went, starting with the straightforward wrist grabs and gradually working on to more complicated things. Then he drilled her on how she was to access any given situation, what the easy routes of escape were. They went over when was the time to run, when she had to fight back in order to get away, how she could 'fight dirty' and use a bigger person's weight to her advantage. He tested her on what the vulnerable points of attack were and how she should stand if she wanted a balanced stance and what the proper way to throw a punch was.

Like the with the first lesson she ever had with him, Emily was slow to actually enact tactics as though she meant them, given that she was so conscious of how slow and inexperienced she was compared to everyone around her. However, this was only a minor problem since Glorfindel was a very engaging teacher and therefore was able to distract her form the fact that there were so many others there, keeping her focused on him instead.

Everything went fairly smoothly, all things considered, and by the time they had finished Emily was feeling well refreshed in everything. In fact, she had rather enjoyed herself and the lesson wasn't as nerve wracking or upsetting as she had been thinking it would be.

She sat willingly with Glorfindel in the shade of the trees and soaked up the everything he was pointing out as they watched the different sparring partners and skirmish drills.

"And there," Glorfindel was saying, "Do you see how your cousin Merenith is standing? She's a good example to watch of someone sparing against an exceptionally larger partner. See how she tucks and pivots, now she's using his weight to her advantage? She strikes...then...oh...well I didn't exactly expect her to do that!"

Emily laughed as Merenith's sparring partner (whom she noted was the same that Merenith nearly punched in the face earlier) rubbed his ear furiously while scowling at the grinning elleth who had decided to grace his ear with a wet finger. Recognizing him from as one of the younger males that her cousin had pointed out, Emily had to appreciate the fact that Merenith was clearly doing everything she could to both spar, and not take things as seriously as her partner.

Shaking his head, Glorfindel laughed a little, "I suppose it's only natural for her to do that to her own brother...although I wouldn't be surprised if she tried it on most anyone. She could put the twins to shame with some of the things I watched her pull. Heaven help us if those three ever started a war."

"Wait...brother? As in the kind of brother that would make him also my cousin?" Emily stared incredulously at the pair, trying to spot familial similarities. There were very few. In height, Tirnel looked to be about six feet (on the shorter end of tall for elves, or so Emily assumed), and Merenith was only around five foot five. While Merenith was of the more slender body type that was common among elves, Tirnel seemed to be almost burly, with thick bones and powerful arms. Her hair was wildly curly and his was pin straight, sleek and held neatly in braids. The only thing she could see that was similar about them was the color of their hair, nothing else (upon studying from a distance).

"Aye. That would be your second cousin, Tirnel. And you have two another older second cousins by the name of Laithor, and Nestor. Laithor is a captain of the guard, patrolling the west boarders currently. Nestor of is one of the stable masters, like his father, Glinil, although he seems to specialize more in the medicinal care of the creatures rather than training. Merenith told you nothing of this?"

"Well, yes, she said she had brothers and all that, but what she failed to mention was that Tirnel was one of them when she pointed him out the other day."

Glorfindel hummed before continuing on with the lesson.

"Those other two there are another good example of smaller vs. bigger." He indicated off to their right. "Young Rusgon and Sidhel, a surprisingly well matched pair."

Emily turned her head to look at the two her mentor was pointing out. Again, she recognized them as two of the four Merenith had told her about. The shorter, smaller one instantly reminded Emily of a fox. His face had such fox like qualities, coupled with his coppery, orange-brown hair, agile build and mischievous smile, thus making it impossible to think of any other way to describe him.

"See how Rusgon keeps his movements quick and precise? He's smaller, so he uses it to his advantage, always staying just out of reach and making the other work harder. But, if you watch Sidhel, he's being smart about it. Not working too hard to find an opening and waiting patiently for Rusgon to make a mistake...there."

Just then Rusgon was tossed to the ground effortlessly by Sidhel.

"Now, Rusgon is at a great disadvantage. The fall stunned him slightly so his movements are slowed." Glorfindel paused, watching the match with interest, then nodded with approval as Rusgon flipped himself up and out of the way at the last second, escaping the probability of Sidhel taking the upper hand. "That was fortunate for him. Now, keep this in mind when assessing a situation. Being up against someone with the build and stance of Sidhel can be tricky. He doesn't look terribly large and intimidating like Tirnel and in some ways doesn't come across as that threatening. It's difficult to see what he's going to do next. See, there, how he relaxes? And there, it worked in fooling Rusgon yet again. Underestimate the threat, and you'll end up on the ground."

Emily considered the taller ellon, as he flipped Rusgon neatly on the ground once more, seeming to take care not to thrown the other too hard before pinning him. Rusgon only grinned and said something to the other before twisting away and kicking Sidhel's legs out from under him and sending him sprawling on his back.

"Interesting how quickly the tide is turned, is it not?" Glorfindel commented before turning her attention once more to yet another pair of sparring elves.

By the time everything was through and there seemed to be a break in training for a period of time, Emily's head felt as though it was going to burst with all the new information she had absorbed. She was just about to leave with Glorfindel when her cousin came bounding over.

"Emily!" Merenith exclaimed, dancing exuberantly and hugging her fiercely without warning. "I see you survived the lesson!"

Recovering from the sudden embrace, Emily giggled ruefully. "Yup. I sure did. Remembered a lot more than I thought I would too!"

"Oh, good!" Said Merenith happily, taking Emily's arm and hooking it through her own. "So, I lost the sparing match, which means I have to introduce you to those four ellons I pointed out yesterday, because that was the deal..."

"You mean...my other cousin and his friends?" Emily raised her eyebrows in mock sternness and Merenith grinned unashamedly.

"Oh that. Yes. I forgot he was my brother at the time!"

"You forgot..."

"Oh yes! It happens all the time!"

"You forget who your related to?"

Merenith made a face as she thought. "I suppose that doesn't make very much sense. Alright, fine. I wanted to hog you all to myself yesterday and he was busy anyway and-"

"And she was too busy luring you into her evil schemes." Tirnel finished for his sister as the two girls drew closer to them. Stepping forwards, Tirnel bowed slightly in welcome and said, "It's a pleasure to meet you at last, cousin! Welcome to the Woodland Realm!"

"Thank you." Said Emily, trying hard not to grow anymore shy and nervous than she already was.

_I don't know what to say to people! Ekk!_

"Right." Merenith announced, taking charge of the situation, "So, Emily, this is Tirnel, my brother. The tall bean pole who is always ruining my fun there is Gurador..."

The very tall, lanky, hawk nosed elf bowed as well and smiled slightly, smoke grey eyes bidding her a silent, yet kind welcome.

"And then this is Sidhel...also an elf who foils my plans...though I grudgingly admit that those are usually ones that should be foiled..." Merenith said, wrinkling her nose as the ellon smiled genially at her comment.

"Delighted to meet you, Lady Emily." he said warmly, bowing as the others had.

"You can just call her Emily, Sidhel." Merenith informed him bluntly, sensing Emily's increase in awkwardness and knowing from one of the conversations they had the previous day how much better she felt being called just plain 'Emily'.

Wincing at the frankness, Emily flicked her gaze up to met the other by way of unspoken apology.

"I'd be honoured to." Responded Sidhel, quickly easing the tiny amount of tension in the air.

"Good." said Merenith. "And the bouncy rascal there is Rusgon. Be wary of him, cousin."

Emily shot her cousin a questioning look.

"I'm serious. He's dangerous and sneaky and if he bothers you too much make sure you tell me!"

"You wound me, Merenith! What did I ever do to you?" The fox like ellon sprang forwards and bowed respectfully to Emily. "Lady Emily! I am at your service!"

"Alright alright!" Merenith growled. "Enough out of you! Cut the act. And Emily, don't be surprised if he always calls you 'Lady Emily' from now on. He'll do it just to annoy you..."

Emily posture changed from on of shyness to one of sudden confidence as they moved onto a playing ground she was more comfortable with. "Is that right?"

She levelled her gaze at Rusgon meeting his amber eyes without flinching away from the utter mischief written in them. It was a different kind of mischief than that of the twins or Merenith. His had 'annoying brother' written all over them. The kind of brother who would take great joy in pushing you just far enough that you're irritated with him and want to smack him. In her minds eye she could see him foiling Merenith's pranks and mischief just for the shear fun of annoying her and then pretending it was all because he wanted to be 'serious' and 'disciplined'.

"He can be most insufferable!" Confirmed Gurador dryly, folding his arms. "Though he has his redeeming qualities..."

"And on occasion those are his only saving graces." Sidhel added lightly.

"Why we put up with him, I really don't know." Tirnel rumbled, ruffling the shorter ellon's hair.

"Sometimes I ask the same thing about you three." Rusgon laughed brightly, taking the teasing without batting an eyelash. "But really. They do over exaggerate. It's actually Merenith who you should watch out for. She'll get you in to more trouble than you'll know what to do with! There is a reason I spend all my time bettering myself with these fine friends here and not running wild with her."

Merenith's eyes narrowed instantly and she took a threatening step forwards. "I'll show you betterment you sneaky, cheating, traitorous warg!"

"Tsk, tsk. You see?" Rusgon shook his head gravely. "A terribly unstable elleth to be spending your time with, Lady Emily. I wouldn't risk such a venture, personally."

Feeling Merenith beginning to seethe with anger and mildly surprised at how quickly this young elf managed to get under her cousin's skin, Emily considered him once more knowing that important line's were being drawn.

_Humph. I survived the twins...more importantly I survived my own siblings torments growing up. I can survive you, fox face. _

Smiling with a tiny hint of wickedness that succeeded in disconcerting Rusgon, Emily shrugged and said, "Interesting. I'll keep that in mind."

Merenith, noticing the look that flashed across Rusgon's face, allowed a broad and gleeful grin to surface as she hugged Emily's arm tighter with her own by way of showing her excitement over the event. Sidhel and Gurador exchanged a meaningful look of dread and Tirnel groaned.

"Please... it's been such a peaceful thirty years, let's not start one of these again...!" Tirnel begged. "Or have you forgotten what happened the last time, Merenith?"

"We won't start anything if he doesn't." Promised Merenith simply.

Emily bit back a smile, zoning out slightly in the heat of the late morning.

_After all...ladies don't start fights, but they can finish them...haha. I miss the Aristocats...that was a great Disney movie...and Mulan, Beauty and the Beast, ...oh, and Brave...awww...and Aladdin and Frozen...!_

"Em?"

Lurching out of her mental rambling, Emily inhaled sharply, "Yes."

"Isn't that your father?"

Whipping her head around with her brow furrowed, Emily was rather stunned by the sight that meet her eyes.

Farland and Farvel appeared to be engaged in a rather serious sparring match, and at a furious pace too! She'd never seen her father move so fast, and the way he fought made her instantly think of every show or movie she could think of with ninja's in it.

Slowly, the group of young elves and Emily began to move towards the edge of the ring of spectators.

"No...nope." Email said, shaking her head slowly as they approached, "That's not my dad...I think...he...I've never seen this before..."

"I am certain that it is your father." Said Gurador. "I know of no one else who could use such foreign tactics...except you or your siblings, of course! That...is a truly fascinating display of talent! I had heard the race of men can be formidable opponents, but I have never seen it truly in action."

"Yeah! Not bad for a mortal!" piped Rusgon, bouncing on the balls of his feet and watching to match with great intensity. "And would you look at that...he's got old Farvel on the defensive!"

Emily felt an unexpected flicker of annoyance at the mention of 'mortal' and she clenched her teeth together while she tried to brush it aside.

"As it happens, Rusgon, the race of men often posses more strength than we do." Sidhel commented placidly. "And if you doubt that, then perhaps you can be the next person that tries against Lord Farland, or maybe Estel, the next time he comes to visit."

"Do you think I could?" Rusgon asked, eyes bright with hope. "I'd love to see how long I'd last!"

Tirnel laughed heartily. "You say that now, but perhaps you should wait until the end of this match and ask _hir nin_ Farvel how he's feeling."

Feeling somewhat disconcerted by the exhibition of Farland's abilities, Emily found that she wasn't really sure how to react to this. Movement to her left caught her attention and she spied Joel standing not far away, arms folded and looking rather in awe.

"I'll be right back." Emily muttered to Merenith and slipped carefully between Tirnel and Sidhel towards her brother a few feet away.

"Hey, kid." Joel greeted when she came to stand beside him.

"Hi." Emily blanked, unable to think of anything else to say as she stared disbelievingly at the sceptical before her eyes. Suddenly she blurted out, "So, dad's a ninja."

Joel made a small horsy noise and smiled flatly. "Sort of. I mean, yes, he has a lot of training in various martial arts, but he's not exactly a ninja."

"Whatever with the semantics." Emily said impatiently, waving her head. "You know what I mean. How did I not know about this?"

"Well you aren't overly observant and you're a bit spaced out about a lot of things, Em." Joel stated matter-of-factly.

Shooting him a scathing look, Emily replied, "Really? Are you sure, or was this just another thing that no one bothered to tell me because I wasn't elvish enough."

Rolling his eyes, Joel sighed. "No. It wasn't ever a secret, you just weren't paying attention. Seriously, how'd you think dad ended up being the best tactical officer of his team or that he was a legend when it came to arrests?"

"I just figured he was a good cop?"

"See, you didn't ask questions."

"Joel, that's not the same thing as being unobservant!" Emily growled. "And I do pay attention."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do!"

"Emily, if you paid attention then there wouldn't be so many stories that are prime examples of you not having been aware of the world around you. The time you forgot to get off your transfer bus and I had to come pick you up in Hanover, for example."

"That wasn't my fault! I was tired and thought it was the morning and that I was going to school, not coming home and why do you always have to bring that up?!"

Shrugging, Joel said, "You asked for it."

"Listen here, you big turd!" Emily's voice rose slightly with frustration, drawing the attention of her cousins and new acquaintances. Noting this, and going a bit pink, EMily swiftly lowered her voice, "Why do you have to be so mean all the time? I didn't come over here to get belittled and reminded of how I'm not of the superior species like you, Joel the egotistical! I just wanted...well I don't know what I wanted...this was dumb."

Joel looked confused and hurried to grab his little sister's arm as she moved to leave.

"I'm not really trying to belittle you, Emily. Tease you a bit, yeah, but I'm not trying to be mean...sorry..."

Emily stared up her brother with a weird look on her face. "That is the second time this week you've apologized, Joel. You feeling alright?"

Rolling his eyes, Joel let her go and went back to watching the intense battle between his uncle and father.

"I'm fine." he said stoically. "What about you? How are you doing?"

"I'm fine too. But now I really know something's wrong with you...why?"

Joel frowned and tightened his folded arms unconsciously. "Clare's just been a bit off today is all. I don't think she's sleeping well."

"Are you sleeping alright?" Emily asked, studying her brother and noticing the dark circles under his eyes for the first time.

"I think dad's getting the upper hand again...and I think that's jujitsu he's using now. You can tell that _vede_ isn't sure what to make of it-"

"HAH! I knew it. You're avoiding answering so therefore you're not sleeping either!" Emily said smugly, making Joel scowl at her half-heartedly. Emily merely waited expectantly, knowing it was a bit of a gamble as to whether or not he would share.

"Oh, alright." He said, sighing. "I'm not sleeping very well. Can't get to sleep...and...I...my brain just won't shut off and I can't stop thinking, ok?"

"As in...you're thinking about mad scientist schemes? Or you're worrying about life and stuff."

Joel didn't reply for a while, and for good reason since the match was getting very interesting and Farvel was finally starting to look as though he was gaining ground. Emily winced as her father was flipped on his back, but was then amazed by his agility when he somehow got himself on his feet again with 'very little' effort.

"Just...stuff. Don't worry about it, Em."

Given the way this unexpected conversation was going, Emily wasn't about to just leave it at that.

"You know..." Emily scuffed the dirk with her toe, hesitating. "You could...you could talk to someone...maybe _Vede _Farvel?"

"What, like a scared little kid?" Joel sounded sceptical.

Giving him a look, Emily said bluntly, "You are. Get over it."

Joel made a disgruntled noise and they lapsed into silence for a long while until the match was called a draw and the crowd began to disperse.

"So do you have any secret ninja skills?" asked Emily curiously just before she moved to go back to Merenith like she had promised.

"No. I had other things to do with my time," Joel smiled a little and looked down at his sister, "Like build things and be an awesome genius."

"And sooo humble too!" retorted Emily with a teasing lilt in her voice. "Really, you should get an award for being so saintly!"

Barking a short laugh, Joel shook his head. "Get out of here, little monster."

Merenith met her halfway, predictably catching hold of her arm and tugging her off in a different direction than the four ellons.

"Come on. I've got great plans for today and it doesn't involve those four."

"Should I be worried?" Emily asked lightly.

"I don't think so." Said Merenith wryly.

As if foreseeing some danger of impending mayhem, Tirnel called after them. "Don't be a stranger, cousin! And don't let Merenith get you into too much trouble!"

"I won't, and it was lovely meeting all of you!" Emily grinned back over her shoulder before asking Merenith, "So, what do you have planned?"

"Rumour has it...you're a musician, and I need a practice buddy!" Grinned Merenith. "Nonono! Don't look so worried! We aren't going to play for anyone but ourselves and for the record I'm terrible! In fact I kinda hate it, but my mother thinks it's an important part of cultivating my elvish heritage so I don't' have a choice. I also rather suspect she hopes it will eventually 'tame' me! Hah! As if that would ever happen!"

"Well...ok...as long as you promise no one else will hear us and that you really are a bad as you say." Emily agreed reluctantly, unable to resist the idea of making more music in a place with such beautiful acoustics as chambers in the great cave.

* * *

A few days later...

Standing patiently beside his brother in his father's study, Legolas waited for the king to finish signing the page before him. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Glorfindel stealthily stealing himself a second glass of Thranduil's best wine. The elf king's breath sharpened as he caught the fresh scent of the vintage and he paused in his writing to give his old friend a dirty look. Glorfindel, of course, just laughed and flopped down in a chair.

"If you're going to be all age about it, Thranduil, I don't see what the harm in a second cup is. Call it payment for keeping me here when I could be out training your troops and horrifying Emily with my demands as a teacher."

Thranduil smirked. "Oh yes, I heard all about her last lesson. She really didn't take kindly to you making her yell while she went through those drills. Her poor face was still red with embarrassment when she told me."

"Oh, she was fine. Besides, I warned her I would make her do that if she didn't remember to keep breathing! She does seem to have a terrible time remembering to do that..."

"I had the same trouble with Merenith when she first began," Remarked Farvel, smiling a little fondly. "Although her problem was less holding her breath and more with incessant chattering."

"Yes. And unfortunately it backfired on you. She hollers loud and clear now just to amuse herself and confuse people during practice." Stated Thranduil dryly as he set aside his quill and rose to pour what was left the bottle of wine into his glass. "Now-"

Just then there was an awful kafuffle outside the door, followed by the telling sound of a dog crashing into the closed door and a cat snarling viciously. Four heads turned slowly towards the sound.

"What awful language!" Said Glorfindel, mildly appalled. "Where ever did that charming cat learn such things?"

"Mayhem, I suspect." Laughed Legolas. "She has a unusual repertoire of colourful language, for a feline."

"If we might come back to the business at hand?" Requested Farvel seriously.

"Indeed. What have you to report?" Thranduil drawled lazily.

"Rimdir brought news from his travels that I thought of interest." Said Farvel, standing straight and looking ahead gravely. "A disturbing number of accounts from Dale and Laketown concerning missing children. Where it not for the abundant whisperings, I would not be inclined to be concerned, especially when the majority of these children where orphans and runaways already."

"Why should that not concern you?" Asked Glorfindel quietly.

"Because the children of men are often flighty and run off with merchant caravans in search of adventure with such frequency that it would not be surprising if this were the case." Farvel sighed, seemingly exhausted by this thought. "They may be young, but what they do with their lives is still their choice. It would not do to interfere, and they are, as I said, the children of men."

"And how many have disappeared, that would cause you such alarm?" Thranduil asked, swirling the contents of his glass idly as he listened.

"Twelve in the last two weeks. Gone without a trace from the streets and households which had taken them in and of ages that are much younger than they usually are. Between the ages of eight and eleven."

Legolas sucked his breath in sharply and looked to his father quickly.

"So young to be out in the wide harsh world alone..." Thranduil murmured, staring into his wine. He looked up coolly and ordered, "Double the watch on the boarders, and expand the scouting circles. Nothing moves without me hearing of it, and keep a closer eye on the woodsmen's activities. There has been too much unrest among them these past weeks for my comfort."

"As you wish, _hir nin_." replied Farvel with a bow, taking the order formally and earning a mild, internal sigh of exasperation from his father.

Reading his brother's body language as being finished, Legolas launched into his part comfortably, "So far as my abilities can tell, there has been little change in Clare's state. She still has yet to open up and speak about what is tormenting her, however she has been taking your advice, _ada_, and spending a considerable amount of time drawing what she cannot express with words. When gently pressed on the subject she brushes it off with such sincerity that I almost would believe she truly thinks everything is perfect in her world instead of hanging by threads. Her nightmares have lessened, however she still sleeps very little, choosing instead to spend long hours painting. As you have likely noticed, she is growing more irritable with each passing day and seldom eats. Despite all of this, she is adamant that she is very happy here."

"A free, flickering spirit like hers comes by that naturally. Medlinor and I suspected she would respond in such a way." Thranduil mused. "But perhaps it is time I spoke with her, in the absence of her mother. What of Joel and Farland?"

"Joel has been gradually coming out of his more arrogant shell of self importance and admitting to needing some help finding his feet in this world. He has also been suffering from insomnia, however upon conversing about several things that have been on his mind, I believe he has been having an easier time of it. As for Farland..." Farvel gave a lopsided smile and shifted his shoulder gingerly. "Farland far surpassed anything I would have suspected from his in his skills. He is indeed a worthy opponent and coupled with the patience he has for Aewnith's oddities, I am pleasantly surprised by him at every turn."

Thranduil's eyebrow rose and he bit back a smirk. "I would accept nothing less from a son-in-law. Though, I must admit regretting not being able to strike a wholesome fear into his heart when he was seeking the hand of my daughter."

Glorfindel choked on his wine and laughed, "The poor man wouldn't have been allowed within 20 leagues of her, and that would be after you locking him in the dungeons for a few months and stalking around outside the bars glowering at him!"

"Nonsense." intoned the elf king, "I would have kept him in the dungeons for at least a year and sent Aewnith to Lothlorien during that time!"

Biting his cheek to keep from laughing aloud, Legolas grinned down at his toes.

"And what of Emily?" Farvel enquired. "I have had little contact with her in recent days, though I have seen her tearing around with that little wild warg, Merenith."

Thranduil set his cup down with a heavy sigh. "Emily...is ever resilient...and yet still so small and vulnerable. She tries admirably to be happy, and yet she is not."

"I'm not convinced she even knows that she is terribly unhappy at the moment." Legolas mentioned soberly. "There is a storm brewing deep inside her and it brings with it a rough rode ahead, that much is certain."

"She feels it when the day is long over." Said Thranduil. "I have found her on more than one occasion fast asleep in her clothes from Earth, hugging the life out of Hobbes. She clings to the anchors of who she was, unable to accept who she is becoming."

"Are those not one in the same?" Glorfindel wondered aloud. "Who she is here, is not so different from who she was in the other world. She will always be Emily"

"When the waters swirl around so violently, it is difficult to see the solid stones of truth below the surface." Thranduil replied. "Which is why I have promised her that I will do what I can to bring her three more anchors to help ease her passage."

"You plan to open the portal?" Farvel voice held a sharp note of alarm.

Brow raising once more, Thranduil droned lazily, "The thought has been lingering in my mind, yes."

"Forgive me, _ada,_ but I do not believe it is a risk we should be taking." Said Farvel firmly.

"Do you not?" The elf king took on a cool warning tone and Farvel bowed his head respectfully.

"No. I do not." Farvel pressed, "Do not mistake me, I would see Emily happy, same as the next person, but have we not lost enough through that infernal portal? Would you willingly send our kin through for three horses when you know how unpredictable it can be, even with the gems and your power? We have only just recovered Aewnith and her family...I would not have other's stranded as she was."

"Though you make a compelling argument, dear brother, I must remind you that we have done it before to go and get Estel. All worked out well in the end and we now understand more about the portal than we did even at that time." Said Legolas. "I do not believe it would be inconceivable to allow volunteers on such a mission. I myself would be willing to lead it."

"They are just horses!" Farvel said, suddenly agitated, voice trembling with emotion. "I cannot stand by and allow you or our people to risk so much for mere creatures, no matter how dear they might be to Emily! There will be others, when time moves forward and she settles into life here-"

"That is assuming, of course, that they decide to stay!" Legolas reminded sharply, turning to face his brother. "Emily, for example, has not had the chance to choose yet!"

Farvel flinched and became confused. "Why would they not stay, they belong in this world, not the other. Emily belongs here."

"Farvel, _henig_. Legolas, _penneth_...calm yourselves, if you please." Thranduil cut in, suddenly gentle. His calm broke over the tension between the brothers and they relaxed. "Farvel, imagine, for a moment that you have been torn from these woods and thrown into a loud, noisy world that is so filled with impossible and frightfully new things that you can hardly believe what you see. Now, consider how you might feel if you were told that you actually belonged in that world and not the one you have called home for your entire existence. Would it not be reasonable to assume you would not readily and carelessly drop all love of the world you know to live without a second thought in the new one?"

"Of course I am sympathetic and cannot even truly know how hard this is on them, especially Emily, but it does not dissuade me from feeling that using the portal is too dangerous to retrieve animals!"

Thranduil turned sharply then and fixed his cool gaze on his son, "They are not mere animals, Farvel. You do not know how much Emily has relied on them. You have not seen as I have in the dreams gifted to me by the Valar these past months how they have carried her emotionally. You do not know what heartbreak she whispers to them or how many tears she has cried with them faithfully standing watch over her. I have seen it and was helpless to do anything then. I promised her I would do everything I could now to bring them to her so she need not worry over them. No, my son, they are not mere animals. They are her dearest friends and are most steadfast protectors from the harshness of her life."

"If I might interject and make a suggestion?" Glorfindel broke in calmly, taking his turn in lightening the tension in the room. "Perhaps it would be wise to wait and speak with Elrond about this? His gift of foresight was what gave us the confidence of recovering Estel, perhaps he can provide insight on what we should do in this situation?"

Thranduil lifted his chin in thought before letting his head bow to Glorfindel. "A suitable solution to the present problem, _mellon nin_. I thank you."

"There is a reason you keep me around so often." Glorfindel chuckled, rising and stretching. "Now if you will excuse me, I have an Emily to train. Any chance you know where she is?"

A knock at the door interrupted the reply, followed by Elros entering apologetically.

"_Hir nin_." he said, bowing slightly. "I have come to inform you that Lord Elrond has arrived. I also thought you might be interested to hear that he indulged Merenith this time and horse-raced both her and Lady Emily the gates."

Thranduil rolled his eyes and looked heavenward. "And did my granddaughter survived this gallop through the trees?"

Elros grinned, "She came in second just before she fell off. Her hands are scraped up, and she will likely be sore a few days, but Lord Elrond is confident she is relatively unharmed."

"Thank goodness for small wonders." Legolas laughed. "I have been expecting the pair of them to be in the healing wards with Medlinor growling at them for days now! Perhaps Emily is having a good influence on her cousin..."

"It was my hope." Stated Thranduil briskly, "However, I am currently more interested in what Elrond has to say about Aewnith's condition." With that he swept out of the study closely followed by Elros (to whom he was giving various instructions) and his sons.

The rest sobered instantly at the mention of Aewnith's illness, for she had not seemed to improve the past days and was fevered with terrible pain. Medlinor did what he could to make her comfortable, however all were anxious for the arrival of Elrond and had high hopes he would be able to help.

**AN: Righto. There you have it. I don't know if I like the chapter yet. I'll have to come back to it later with fresh eyes later on. Let me know what you think and thanks for reading!**


	35. Chapter 14:

Chapter 14:

**AN: Sooo...it's a long one guys! Actually the longest I've written! 9,397 words! Whew! Hope you're happy! Lol. Oddly enough it didn't take as long as I thought it would to write! A special thank-you once again to my faithful reviewers! You all give me so much motivation to keep at this long project. Also another special thank-you to AleuStark ;) This chapter is for you! Well...and for another certain someone who reads this, lets me babble at her about the plot and refuses to tell me what her account name is so I can mention her by name...if she does in fact have an account. The big turd just texts me her reviews...anyway! LONG story short, thank you everyone for reading. **

The grin on Emily's face as she bounded into the living room of the royal wing was bright enough to light up several rooms at once. Joel and Clare just stared incredulously as they took in her muddy, dishevelled appearance when she flopped unceremoniously into a chair with a contented sigh.

"What happened to you?" Joel grunted.

"Fell off a horse!" Stated Emily happily. "Merenith and I were out riding and then Elrond...I mean, Lord Elrond showed up and he raced us back to the gate! I can't believe how fast that pony of Mer's can go! And then I lost my balance because I didn't have a saddle and I fell just as we were slowing down before the last bit before the bridge! Man, it was soooo crazy! I thought I was going to die...and yet...I totally want to do it all over again!"

"Uh huh." Said Clare with mild distaste. "And that's probably because you're crazy. Honestly, horseback riders are right up there with adrenaline junkies and drug users! You're all just looking for your next fix! There's even been research to prove it."

"Ah, lay off her, Clare." Joel grumbled. "And if you can't give me clear sources for your 'facts' then don't bring it up at all."

Emily quickly tuned out her siblings as they began to squabble about who's 'facts' were more legitimate, sighing inwardly at how much they all seemed to be arguing ever since this whole thing began. It was like Joel and Clare had just completely lost all sense of being adults and reverted back into their teenaged selves. Smiling to herself, Emily couldn't let the moodiness of her family dampen her glowing excitement.

It had been the most unexpected and exhilarating burst of excitement. She and Merenith had finished playing music together again, which had gone very well(another wonderfully pleasant surprise in her day) and decided to go for ride. They went further down the one of the main paths than they had the previous evening and came upon none other than Elrond, riding to meet them from beyond the boarders.

Emily hadn't even bothered to try and remain dignified when she saw him. Her face had broken into the biggest smile even and she practically danced on her pony with eagerness to greet the elf lord. He had come to a stop beside them without a word, looking upon them with scrutiny and his kindly sort of sternness. Merenith, the cheeky elf that she was, causally asked if he was interested in seeing if woodland horses where faster than those of Imladris. Emily was certain that was not the correct way to greet the ruler of another elvish dwelling and have given her cousin a pleading look to behave. Elrond, on the other hand, had smiled amusedly and then taken off without warning. Merenith was instantly taking chase, calling out all sorts of terribly rude things about how the elves of Imladris where cheating cheaters and had no honour. Emily soon found herself flying through the trees after them quite involuntarily and completely unable to stop her pony, so rather than kick up a fuss by screaming to her cousin for help, she held tight and hoped for the best!

As it turned out, the best was actually nearly beating Elrond but tumbling off and coming in second place instead. Fighting the urge to grimace at remembrance of the improper word that slipped out of her mouth loudly before falling and Elrond's stern look of disapproval, Emily shifted in her chair and smiled up at the ceiling instead.

"I can't wait till I have my horses here!" She announced to no one in particular. "I like Merenith's, but I want mine. It'll be so much better!"

Joel and Clare paused in their current debate about 'valid research studies' to stare at her in confusion.

"What do you mean 'get the horses here'. Em, their back on Earth. They aren't coming." Joel told her bluntly. "And it's not like you can expect anyone to risk trying to get through the portal and bring them back here. The portal's too dangerous and I hate to say it kid, but they're only horses. It they were people I might be inclined to agree with you that they should be here, but they aren't. Besides, they're probably safer where they are."

With the talent for lack of tack and understanding that only Joel could have, Emily's blissful mood was burst and fell slowly in tiny pieces around her.

"B-but _daerada_-" Emily stammered, struggling to get traction in her mind.

"Was probably just trying to make you stop fretting about things that aren't important right now, Emily!" Clare suddenly uncharacteristically snapped. "For heaven sakes, our mother is lying in a bed somewhere in horrible pain, to the point of being delirious I might add, and they don't know what's wrong with her! For all they really know she might even die! How can you be so selfish and inconsiderate as to be making a fuss about stupid horses instead of clamming up and letting them focus on taking care of mum! You can get another horse, you can't get another mother! Grow up already and face reality!"

Stunned silence feel like a mute blanket over the room and all Emily could feel was the hammering of her heart as she stared at her sister in shock. Clare almost never acted like this. Clare was gentle, carefree and kind. Yes, Clare had a temper sometimes, but she...she hadn't been like this in so many years Emily had forgotten what it was like to be yelled at by her.

Seconds ticked by until it was almost a minute and even Joel hadn't made a sound. Clare sat, tight lipped and white faced, knuckles clutching a throw pillow tightly in her hands.

"Look." Clare said more evenly, "I know they mean a lot to you, but you can't seriously expect someone to risk everything just to get them for you! Look how long mum was lost and what it's done to her! Do you want someone else to have to go through that?"

"Then I'll go!" Emily blurted, eyes suddenly shimmering with unshed tears.

"Then you really would be being selfish, Emily." Said Joel quietly. "Have you any idea what that would do to mum right now if you just up and took off to go get some horses?"

"They have names." Emily bit out as she rose violently from her seat to leave.

Clare lunched to her feet.

"Don't you dare do something stupid!"

"Get out of my way, I'm going to my room." Emily growled darkly, pushing past.

"Emily!"

"Clare, let her go." Joel groaned. "Boy, did you botch that up!"

"I botched it up!? You-"

Emily didn't hear anymore after slamming her door soundly behind her. The length of time she stood there, staring blankly at the wall and breathing quickly was immeasurable to her. The world ceased to exist and she was trapped in an endless circle of echoing words and feelings.

Was it true what they said? Was she being unreasonable to be waiting hopefully for her beloved ponies and mare to be brought here as her grandfather had mentioned?

Guilt prickled in her gut with twisting irritation the longer she thought about it. She slumped down on the floor with her back against the door. The portal was unpredictable... logically it would be a risk...and as much as she desperately wanted all her creatures here with her, she couldn't really asked that of anyone, and she knew she couldn't go herself. She didn't even know where the portal was or how to open it! Besides...

_Clare...Clare's right...I am being selfish and a spoiled brat! I'm worrying about...my horsy friends... when my own family here is so troubled with mum and all...and I keep...forgetting about it, and not worrying when maybe there really is something to worry about! What if mum dies? What then?_

Fear grew in her chest as she considered this possibility and bitter anguish rose as her thoughts circled back round the matter of her missing friends.

_...Wake up Emily...they...they're just horses...But what if they go hungry and thirsty and die!? Jack isn't coming to the farm after the day we are supposed to come back...so no one will be looking after them...What if we never go back and I'll never see them again!_

This singular thought of never being able to touch their velvety noses again or hear each of their unique whickering of greeting when she came out to them coupled with the thought of her mother dying was unmanageable and Emily dropped her head into her folded arms and began to sob so quietly that not even an elf could have heard her without being directly outside the door.

* * *

Hours later, when all was quiet in the great halls, Emily bravely slipped out through the darker side passages that Legolas had shown her and padded towards the healing wards. She wasn't entirely sure why she was going there, but by this point her entire being was so numbed that she didn't really pause the think. All she could focus on was the desire to get to her destination.

The cold stone floor spread its chill up through her barefeet, penetrating her already iced over bones. Shivering, she slowed as she rounded the last bend and peeked cautiously around the corner into the main healing room where her mother lay.

She could see Medlinor near the back preparing some sort of brew and speaking with Farvel. Legolas was nowhere to be seen, and her father was fast asleep with his head pillowed in his arms on the edge of Aewnith's bed. Thranduil sat on the other side, holding his daughter's hand. Emily nearly gasped at how ancient he appeared in that moment. Every fibre of his being seemed to be stooped under a heavy weight and the lines of his face where dark and pronounced. Aewnith herself was white as a sheet, dark circles beneath her eyes, and hair wet from perspiration. Emily stood in paralyzed horror at seeing how terrible her mother looked. The strong, formidable, refined and loving lady was a distant shadow of what she once was, and all at once Emily was truly terrified for her, now understanding what had upset Clare so badly.

Elrond came calmly into view, placing a firm hand on Thranduil's shoulder.

_"Mellon nin. Go rest. You have done all you can and I will not risk harm coming to you by allowing you to overexert yourself_."

_"I am not leaving my daughter, Elrond."_ Thranduil snarled coldly, attempting to shake off the hand. Medlinor glanced tiredly over his shoulder and shook his head at the stubborn elf-king, clearly exasperated with him.

_"Thranduil. You will get up and go now, or I shall remove you myself."_ Elrond said in a dangerously serene voice. _"And you know full well I am capable of it...or have you forgotten when I treated your burns?"_

_"You threaten me in my own halls?" _Was the icy reply of flaring temper.

Emily could taste the tension in the air. It rolled in dangerous waves from her grandfather, sending a violent shudder down her spine. For the first time in a very very long time she was actually afraid of her grandfather. She abruptly felt that being here was a very bad idea and yet she couldn't tear her eyes away from the sight of her mother laying there, so terribly still.

_"Thranduil...she-"_ Elrond trailed off suddenly, raising his eyes to the passageway. Emily ducked back, heart racing and a sudden fright coursing through her veins. The last thing she wanted to do was cause trouble, or more drama, or for someone to be angry with her...least of all Thranduil. Clare was enough for one day. She didn't think she could take it from her grandfather as well, particularly when she hated being in conflict with someone so badly.

She heard Elrond finish his sentence quietly and then there was silence. Deciding not to wait and find out what would follow that silence, Emily fled back up the passage as quietly as she had come.

By the time she reached the only very short bridge she had to cross, she was shaking. Her feet stumbled in her haste near the other side, causing her feel as though her balance was lost. Despite the bridge being plenty wide enough for two, possibly even three people side by side, Emily dropped to her knees in instant panic, breath coming in quick, quiet gasps and fingers clawing desperately at the stone beneath them.

"Emily? _Penneth,_ are you alright?"

Eyes snapping open at the touch of a light hand and the sound of Malgelir's voice made Emily's heart sing for joy. Never had she been so relieved to hear the elleth's voice and she vowed never again to grumble mentally whenever Malgelir woke her up with cheery singing in the mornings.

"I...I was out walking around and then I tripped a bit...and got scared..." Emily managed to stutter.

"Oh, you poor thing! Here now, give you your hand, _melui_, and we'll get you to bed. You really should be sound asleep, _penneth_! Lord Glorfindel informed me he would be arriving to collect you bright and early tomorrow." The lady fussed as she drew Emily to her feet and lead her the last few steps to 'solid' ground.

As she was bustled off back to her room, Emily stole a paranoid glance over her shoulder and felt a second breath of relief wash over her. There was no one following her. Perhaps Elrond hadn't know she was there, or hadn't told on her...

Wearily, Emily thanked the caretaker of the royal wing and slipped into her room. Like a zombifide creature, she stumbled to her bed and crawled under the covers, curling into a tight ball and staring into the dark shadows, for she hadn't bothered to try relighting the candle. She tried to ignore the twisting feeling in her stomach and the hollowness of her thoughts. The image of her mother loomed in her mind and dread sprouted from the seed that Clare's fear had planted in her heart.

Too short a time after falling asleep Emily woke to Malgelir's shaking her gently and Glorfindel's boisterous voice outside her door.

He paced impatiently outside the door with his springy step and hands clasped behind his back, calling out every so often to check if he needed to drag his student out of bed by her ankles. His jovial mood sobered however when Malgelir re-entered the hallways with a sort of troubled puzzlement about her.

"_Is something amiss?" _Glorfindel asked her quietly, glancing at Emily's door.

"_She...is amiss, yes. There's something off about her this morning, just as it was when I found her last night, like I mentioned to you." _Malgelir brushed a lock of hair back briskly. "_I would wonder if she has even slept this night...she seems so tired and dispirited...with all due respect, Lord Glorfindel, I must request that you do not push her too hard today. I worry for her..."_

Glorfindel snorted a little and folded his arms. _"Really, dear lady, I am almost offended that you would worry for her safety while with me. I would never allow her into any situation she cannot handle. Have at least some faith in my teaching abilities! They are legendary for a reason!"_

Malgelir laughed then and gave a graceful incline of her head. _"Of course, my lord. Do forgive my impertinence and lack of faith. I know well that you would not allow harm of any kind to come to our littlest princess."_

Just then Emily emerged and Glorfindel was instantly aware of the dark cloud that seemed to hang over his student. She smiled wanly at him, still rubbing sleep from her bloodshot eyes and upon closer inspection with his keen sight, Glorfindel could see that tiny blood vessels around her eyes had been burst from recent stress. Her shoulders slumped and she showed a different reluctance than she usually did in the mornings.

"There you are!" He greet her with his usual cheeriness, though keeping a watchful eye on her. "I was beginning to think I had to come with some ice water!"

"No. Not this time." Emily yawned blandly, looking up at him and catching the sharp look he was giving her. She was no stranger to the swift, scrutinizing gaze of an elf, and Glorfindel bit back a grim smile when her countenance shifted into an almost convincing act of innocent normality. "So, what are have you decided to make me do today?"

"I thought we might start with a run, and then go through your exercises. Maybe have you practice with some of the troops with a sword...?" The golden haired elf paused to see her reaction to this joke at the end, expecting an adamant protest, however Emily just nodded and keep in step with him. Glorfindel frowned and finally asked, "Really, Emily. You are most despondent this morning. Is everything well?"

Emily laughed humourlessly and shrugged. "It's as well as it can be, I guess."

Alarms began to chime in Glorfindel's head upon hearing this reply and he caught the girl's arm, staying her.

"Emily. What's wrong." he asked seriously, all trace of his cheerful demeanour gone.

Sighing, Emily tugged against his hold but was unsuccessful in shaking him off. "I'm worried about mum, ok? Can we just leave it alone?"

Glorfindel studied her closely, but found no lie in this statement, so he was obliged to believe her. And yet...

"Is that all that is troubling you?"

"Yes." Emily replied, devoid of emotion. They both knew it was a lie, of course, however Emily was relieved when Glorfindel took her at her word and left the matter alone with a warm hug and comforting words concerning her mother. This only seemed to make Emily feel worse, lying to her teacher like that and then not being called on it like she had expected.

The lesson was less than satisfactory, in the opinion of the teacher, for Emily was less enthusiastic than she had ever been when trying something new for him that she didn't like. She was distracted, overly quiet and by the end she bordered on being irritable with him.

By the time Emily returned to the halls, she had a dreadful 'tired' headache and a horrible guilt in her gut for being such a bad student, not to mention lying to her dear mentor. Things didn't improve when Merenith intercepted her with her usual joyous bounce. Ordinarily the elleth had such a contagious attitude that it roped Emily into all kinds of funny conversations and situations. But not today.

"Em. Your smiles aren't reaching your eyes. What's wrong? Why is your mood so dark today?" Merenith asked her suddenly, concern etched over her features.

Letting a loose, convincing laugh escape her, Emily neutrally replied with, "The sun is shining so brightly that I don't feel the need to shine from the inside out today. But nothing is wrong, not really."

Merenith snorted. "You're a terrible liar."

"I know." Emily sighed resignedly. "But, if it's alright with you, Mer, I think I'd really like to not go into it right now, Ok?"

Shrugging, Merenith agreed with some reluctance.

"Do you want to go for a ride?" She suggested, hoping to bring her cousin out of the disheartened cloud she seemed to be trapped in. Emily shook her head slowly, staring at the ground blankly.

"No. I actually think I'm going to go sleep. Didn't really do much of that last night. See you later?"

"Of course! You do seem very tired. A rest should do you good...maybe...do you think seeing Medlinor for something to help you sleep would be-"

Emily shook her head again, this time sharply, her expression hardening.

"No. It's fine. Thanks."

Without another word, Emily slipped off to her rooms, but instead of sleeping she decided to take Reisa outside, hoping the pup might cheer her up with the normality of it all. Unfortunately, this was not the case.

Out alone in the clearing that nagging, out of control feeling lurked at the fringes of her mind like a ghost and having the frustration of an uncontrollable puppy added to the mix of life's drama does nothing to alleviate stress. Emily found herself in the middle of the clearing on the brink of sanity as she watched her disobedient dog take off into the trees instead of blissfully throwing the stick for her and having everything run smoothly.

"REISA! You stupid mutt, get your ass back here! Right now!" Emily yelled, frustration evident in her voice and posture. The pup ignored her as she blissfully ran around the woods, tracking down the interesting scent. "REISA! Stop ignoring me!"

The fury crackled dangerously in the words, but still the dog didn't listen and continued to prance off every time Emily tried to get closer to grab the foolish creature. Emily bit her lips together viciously and let a very muted scream out through her nose while grabbing two fistfuls of her hair.

"Are you well?"

Pivoting sharply, Emily turned to find Tirnel and Sidhel approaching her with concern.

_Oh great! Let's have a melt down because my stupid dog doesn't listen to me in front of people I hardly know! Real mature, Emily! Get a grip already!_

Despite the harsh scolding she gave herself, Emily failed to calm down and soon found herself jabbing a finger aggressively in the direction of her dog. "My stupid dog doesn't listen to me and I can't freaking catch her and I'm...I'm so mad at her I want to throttle her and what kind of awful monster wants to do that to their puppy!?"

She gasped a deep breath and teetered dangerously on the edge of totally losing it right there on the poor ellons.

"Alright. It's alright." said Tirnel easily, completely unfazed by her antics. "Do you want us to help catch her, or do you want to do it?"

Emily raked her hands through her hair and was about to answer when Reisa suddenly noticed the new comers and came tearing over to greet them.

"Now you come." Emily growled to her in a injured tone.

"She's a puppy, dear cousin and not even a year old yet. Anyone would be frustrated with her. Try not to be so hard on yourself." Tirnel told her kindly, catching hold of the puppy and petting her head.

"I should be better than this with her. I shouldn't be so angry. It doesn't help and then I realize I'm mad and it just makes me even more upset..." the girl moaned, covering her burning face with her hands. "I'm so sorry. Thank you, both of you. I...yeah. Sorry. This is so undignified."

She struggled to regain her etiquette and stop being, well...Emily.

"You do realize that you are with friends now." Said Tirnel, "Dignity is only reserved for captains and the king, and even then they seldom demand it."

Emily smiled weakly and blinked quickly to rid herself of the tears that were trying to

gather.

"I'm afraid I only have enough dignity to fill a thimble," she said unsteadily. "And half of it was dumped out on the ground a moment ago. I don't know if I can afford to lose anymore of it."

"If it helps," Sidhel offered quietly, bumping her arm gently, "I often find myself pulling fistfuls of my hair out because of Rusgon, and he's much older than a puppy...although there are some similarities between the two...for example he has the attention space of a fish and the eating habits of a dwarf...and he has endless energy... occasionally enjoys a scratch behind the ears...has accidents...eats things he shouldn't...puts his nose where it doesn't belong...and you wouldn't believe how much he drools in his sleep..."

She glanced up at him in time to see a small, engaging smile grace his face.

Letting out a mildly hysterical giggle and quickly wiped her left eye that had overflowed without permission she hurriedly answered, "Yes. Thank you. It does."

"He's not really even joking." Tirnel grinned and rose from his crouched position beside Reisa. "That imp makes us all want to scream now and then. Except that I'm pretty sure I've never seen you pulling your hair out, Sidhel. You're the one to keeps the rest of us from tossing him off a cliff!"

"Yes, well, that's likely because I do it right before I run interference and the rest of you are all too distracted to see it. And why do you think I spend so much time training afterwards when he used to have more wild days before we were placed with our patrol division and he calmed down?"

"I just assumed you where trying to get to the point where you could beat me in a sparing match."

"Beat you? I would never be so bold as to assume that could ever happen." Sidhel laughed, bowing slightly to his friend mockingly. "But we are still very young, and _hir_ _nin_ Legolas says great expertise and proficiency comes to all who are diligent, so perhaps one day it will be I who keeps winning, not you."

The trio had begun to walk back towards the gates and Emily tried to get a grip on herself by enjoying the humour of the situation, however her embarrassment was too great over having showed her more dramatic and unstable side in public. And of course Reisa was behaving perfectly now!

Somehow she really wasn't surprised to see both her grandfather and Legolas standing conversing almost immediately upon coming back through the gates. The way her day had been shaping up, she knew there really wasn't any way to sneak past them without being noticed. They noticed everything, which Emily sulkily decided wasn't the least bit fair. And judging by the sharp, hawk like expression that graced her uncle's countenance, he had instantly picked up on her internal turmoil.

Hurriedly she avoided his pointed look and not for the first time wondered how it was that her uncle always seemed to see right into her soul. Not even her _daerada_, for all he was perceptive and gave the impression of being all knowing, pierced her quite as deeply with one searching glance like her _vede_.

Sidhel and Tirnel parted ways with her, exchanging an unseen nod with Legolas as they disappeared. Emily, although knowing it was futile, attempted to continue on her way without stopping.

"Emily." Came the predictable summons.

She slowed in her step and considered pretending she hadn't heard, but then remembered the anger on her grandfather's face the previous night and decided that perhaps she didn't want to risk his wrath. Wordlessly she turned aside and came to a stop before them, attempting to brush aside how irritated she was that Reisa was pretending to be the prefect dog by wagging politely up at Thranduil and sitting by his feet.

Waiting, Emily struggled not to fidget as they said nothing and considered the girl before them. Finally, Thranduil spoke.

"Where you, by chance, dreaming dark things last night, Emily?" He spoke airily enough, but Emily heard the hint of a warning beneath the lightness of this tone.

"No."

"Are you certain?" His voice sharpened.

"Yes, I feel like I would remember if I had been..." Emily found herself saying in annoyance.

Thranduil's brow shot up and Emily felt as though she was beginning to play a very dangerous game as a whisper of the tension she had felt the night before brushed through the air. Her heart quickened and she dropped her insolent eyes to the floor.

"I'm sorry." She whispered meekly, head still bowed. "May I go, please?"

"You may." Thranduil gave her leave, and without seeing his face to help interpret what kind of a mood he was in, the words cut Emily through with the coolness in them. As she escaped, her ear's caught the sound of elvish words that were murmured by her uncle. She may not have understood the words fully, but she knew for certain they where discussing her even as she left them.

It ignited yet another frustrated on slaughter of emotion inside her and she retreated to her room, flopping angrily on the bed and then bursting into tears for the second time in twenty-four hours. By the time she finished, she was snotty nosed, crusty faced and her gut hurt from keeping her sobs quiet.

_Well... _She thought dully. _That was a freaking awful day. I want it to be over...and to be back home in my normal, boring life...I want mummy to be better and fussing about my hair and how messy my room is...I want my horses...I want to drive a car and accelerate quickly just so I can hear the engine roar...ride a bike...eat junk food...go running with my cross-country team...herp and derp with Rory over email and plan when I'm going to visit her in Europe...ooohh heavens I miss Rory so badly...don't think about it...don't think...ok...what else do I want...I want to stress about school...hear the familiar sounds of distant traffic in the summer evenings...sleep in my own bed...wear my own clothes...surf the internet...catch up on all the shows I've be meaning to watch and read all my favourite books...go swim in the creek...JUST be Emily. I want my life back. Then people can just stop caring so much about how I am, or how I'm feeling, or what I'm doing everyday. No one watching my every move, or being angry with me...well, not as angry as an elf-king could be...and I'm a spoiled disrespectful moody brat and I'm too tired to care anymore. Maybe I'll just sleep. _

And so she did.

* * *

Not more than an hour later Legolas stolen noiselessly into her room and perched on the end of her bed, moving so gracefully that she never stirred.

He waited, considering his niece and debating if he should wake her. Her whole being radiated fretfulness and a deep sorrow that was heartbreaking to feel. Sighing, he decided against waking her and pressing her to talk to him. It wasn't the right time, and given the way she was acting he rather suspected it would do more harm than good.

Rising, he rearranged her to she was properly under the covers, hushing her when she whimpered at being moved. Gravely, he brushed her hair out of her face and whispered softly to the sleeping girl, "You cannot bear life's burden's alone, _penneth_, and you are already growing tired after just one day of struggling with this dark cloud. There is no shame in asking for help. I will always be there waiting for you when you decide that you have had enough and want shelter from this storm. Until then,_ losto vae_. You are dearly loved, my little niece."

With that, he brushed a kiss upon her brow and left her.

* * *

As if the trials of the day hadn't been hard enough, the deep night saw fit to bequeath to Emily another bout of dreadful dreams. It had been days since her last particularly awful nightmare and she hadn't been forced to seek out her grandfather or uncle since the third or fourth night. In truth, she'd been partially breaking her promise to her grandfather and only going to them when it was unbearable for her not to. She shuddered to think how he would react if he knew. It was a thought she would quickly brush aside with the reassuring statement that she didn't need to because her uncle was busy and so was Thranduil and her mother needed them more than she did, so why bother them without necessity? Besides, she was nearly an adult, right? No more running crying to people over bad dreams.

Tonight, she woke with an ear-splitting shriek, the first in many months. The last time it happened she had been home alone, so she never had to deal with the reaction of her family. Now, as if by some cosmic joke that wasn't at all funny, she got the whole lot of them bursting into her room barely half a minute after her cry.

Legolas arrived first, bursting through the door with dishevelled hair and a long knife in his hand, eyes flashing wildly in search of danger. If Emily hadn't been so embarrassed and frightened by the crash of the door flying open she might have laughed, but instead she ducked down and hid her head under the blankets, begging silently that this wasn't really happening and that she was still dreaming.

The edge of the mattress dipped with the weight of her uncle, accompanied by a gentle tug of the covers around her head, but Emily remained resolute that she wasn't coming out right now.

Joel came next, stumbling into the door frame as he tried to keep his eyes open and demanding to know what was happening. Clare appeared hot on his heels, face white with worry, accompanying her brother's questions with her own trilling ones. Farvel materialized behind her, somehow the only one unruffled minus the quiet alarm that burned in his expression.

Over the mild din Emily could hear Reisa barking in the room she was kept in at night. Guards arrived moments later, but were quietly dismissed by Farvel. Then he ushered the babbling siblings out and left his brother to deal with Emily alone, which Emily promised herself she would thank him for later.

Beautiful silence followed and Emily couldn't stop herself from breathing a sound sigh of relief, making her uncle laugh softly.

"Are you going to come out?" He asked placidly, balancing the long knife in the air on his finger.

"I haven't decided yet." Was her muffled reply. "Do I have to talk?"

"No."

"Ok."

She peeked hesitantly over the blankets into the dark room before emerging the rest of the way.

Legolas set the knife down and lit the candle by her bedside. Then he turned and simply looked at her tenderly.

Emily squirmed, recognizing the feeling of her internal walls being slowly, but steadily broken down by her uncle's uncanny talent for making her want to talk to him.

"No." she said flatly.

The other's face shifted from one of compassion to a slow grin.

"No?" Legolas asked, feigning innocence. "Forgive me, I do not understand what you are refusing."

Emily glowered 'fiercely' and folded her arms defensively. "I'm not talking! I don't have to share everything on my mind and all that or even what my nightmares are about! So, no! I'm not telling you!"

"I never asked you to talk, Emily. You are doing that all by yourself!" Said Legolas, holding his hands up, but his eyes still danced with that infuriating light.

"Well, good." Emily huffed grumply. "Cause I won't."

"I would not expect anything less from you." Legolas laughed, shifting so he could lean back against the headboard and stretching out his long legs comfortably, while trying in vain to tidy his hair. Emily copied him without thinking, leaning back so they sat shoulder to shoulder. A moment later she glanced at him only to find that he was giving her a very doting sideways look.

"Stoooooppp!" Emily whined, glaring at him and making him laugh again.

"I am not doing anything, _penneth_!"

"Yes, you are! You're looking at me!"

"I'm not allowed to look at you?"

"No."

"Alright, I'll stop."

"Thank you."

Silence.

"If I am not allowed to look at you, or ask questions, then would you at least accept a hug from your daft old uncle who has been missing cuddling his dear niece?" Legolas asked almost forlornly. Emily clenched her jaw stubbornly, refusing to look at him. "Please?"

Chewing the inside of her cheek, Emily gave a longsuffering sigh and mumbled sulkily, "Fine."

She knew what would happen before it did, for it had occurred the last time her uncle had done something like this. The second she was nestled snugly in her _vede's _warm embrace, something inside Emily snapped and she began to sob earnestly.

"Shh. Shh." Legolas murmured. "Your daft old uncle isn't going to let you go, not until those tears are long banished and your smile reaches your eyes again."

Emily wept harder and burrowed in closer, clinging to the other for dear life until she didn't have strength left to cry.

"_Vede_." She whimpered thickly. "Is mummy going to die?"

The arms around her tightened instantly and Legolas breathed in sharply.

"Oh, _penneth_." He kissed the top of her head. "No. No she isn't, what gave you this idea? I thought it was made clear that she was merely changing back to what she once was, not dying!"

"Clare...Clare was really upset with me yesterday...or was it the day before...because..." Emily hesitated, something that was not lost on the one holding her. "Because of something I mentioned and she told me I was being selfish for worrying about something so trivial...and wanting something for myself when mummy was so ill and in pain. Then she said for all anyone really knew mum might die and that I should wake up and face reality."

Legolas suppressed the urge to roll his eyes at this and took a deep, purposeful breath in order to maintain his calm.

"So then I couldn't sleep and went to the healing wards...and mum..." Emily began to cry again. "I was so scared, _vede._ For a moment I thought she was actually dead. I've never seen her so pale and...and...then..."

Legolas waited patiently as Emily fell silent while she fought to find words that explained what happened. The hair on the back of his neck prickled suddenly, and his attention snapped towards the door. His father smiled with dry amusement at him from where he stood listening soundlessly in the shadows against the wall. Based on the manner in which the elf-king stood relaxed with the wall as support, Legolas guessed he had been there for longer than the younger elf was happy to admit, particularly when he had only just noticed.

"_Vede..." _Emily whispered. "_Daerada _was so angry with Elrond and everything...and I guess that...it really scared me seeing him like that. I ran away when I thought I had been spotted and going to be in trouble. Then I stumbled on that stupid bridge and got stuck and Malgelir had to help me. Then I didn't sleep hardly at all because I was so upset about everything and I was awful for Glorfindel and I wanted to throttle my puppy and then nearly had a melt down in front of Tirnel and Sidhel and...I was rude to _daerada..._now I've caused a big hullabaloo that probably the whole forest heard...and I'm so tired_, _but it doesn't feel like the kind of tired that just sleeping can fix..."

"What does it feel like, _penneth_." Legolas asked, resting his cheek on the crown of her head.

"Like I just want to feel normal again, but I haven't really been normal for nearly a year and just when I was starting to think I had things handled, it all fell apart again. Doesn't matter what I do, I'm just...scrambling around trying to hang on, but..."

"It's hard to do when life is roaring river and you keep getting dragged along." Legolas finished for her.

"Yup. Pretty much." Said Emily, voice strained with new tears. Legolas drew another deep breath, feeling so deeply her heaviness that he was almost hesitant to begin to unravel the turning ball of unhappiness. He glanced at his father, silently seeking strength which his father gave with a look of confidence, accompanied by a grave incline of his head.

"Let's start with your mother, _penneth_ and see if we cannot banish some of these troubles." Legolas began, tightening his arms momentarily. "I can tell you that she is much better this evening and that Lord Elrond believes that she is through the worst of it. I can also tell you that she is responding very well to the new brew that he and Medlinor concocted. I will also add that _ada _wouldn't have been angry with you, and he is not cross with you for earlier today."

Emily shook her head, cuddling in closer (if that was even possible).

"You didn't see...or feel it...I just...I didn't want to cause trouble or be in the way and I don't really know why I went down and then if I had stayed I would have had to answer questions...and I hate lying to _daerada_...it's kinda impossible...and scary..."

Thranduil smirked wryly at this and tilted his head to the side as he listened, exchanging a look with Legolas.

"And have you been making a habit of that of late, _penneth_?" Legolas wanted to know.

Wincing, Emily wriggled with discomfort. "Maybe...just a little...more lying by omission rather than out right lying...but it's all the same in the end."

"What about?"

"I might have been neglecting to come to you or _daerada_ when I have nightmares." Emily's small voice was downcast, "I only came with the really really bad ones..."

Legolas didn't hid his disappointment. "Emily, you made a promise, and we have been trusting you to keep it!"

"I know! I know!" Emily cried, tears leaking out again. "Can we please focus more on the part where I already feel really really awful about it and I'm sorry!?"

Humming, her uncle relented somewhat to her plea. He glanced again at his father and caught the question Thranduil mutely asked. Legolas in turn asked Emily.

"Why, Emily?"

"Because you're both busy and I didn't want to be such a bother..." Emily frowned and opened her eyes, studying the pattern on her blankets. "I mean, the number of times I dream is kinda ridiculous right now! I'd be coming every night, probably twice! I may as well just sleep where ever you are if I where to actually do it, and...I feel like such a little kid...and I don't understand the point..."

"Emily, you are not a bother." Legolas said sternly. "And the only time you are very mildly exasperating is when you don't do things that you promised to do because you have decided you're a nuisance and that it isn't necessary! Finally, like it or not, you are practically a toddler in our eyes in terms of how old you are, so yes; you are a child, Emily and there is no shame in it. It might interest you to know that your siblings are also frequently visiting us in the middle of the night for the same reason as you and the reason behind it will reveal itself in due time. Now, tell me what Clare has deemed to be such a trivial worry and why it makes you selfish to worry over it."

Legolas felt her freeze up when he brought up Clare.

"It...I don't think it's very important...right now...exactly..." Emily quavered.

"Forgive me if I distrust your judgment on such matter's, _penneth_. Tell me."

Emily opened her mouth to speak and then got a funny look on her face. She scowled half-heartedly.

"You told me I didn't have to talk!" She grumbled accusingly. "And now you're asking all kinds of questions! And I told you I wasn't going to tell you anything!"

"You have shared most of it already, _melui penneth, _you may a well finish."

"Do you have some kind of super power that makes people tell you everything even when they had no intention of doing so?" Emily asked, eyeing her uncle suspiciously.

Legolas quirked a smile. "In a manner of speaking, yes, I suppose I do."

This was not the response she had expected and Emily's eyes went a little wide.

"Wait...really?"

"Yes. Now tell me what Clare was so upset by that made you believe yourself to be selfish."

"No!" Emily exclaimed, pulling away and fixing her wild gaze on her _vede, _never noticing that her grandfather stood silently chuckling in the shadows. "You tell me what your superpower is, and THEN I'll tell you."

"Very well." Legolas laughed. "I am gifted in such a way that I can read you better than most could which is extremely advantageous when getting you to talk, and I promise to explain later when there is significant time in which to enlighten you further about the ways of elves."

"Is this another, 'Oh, by the way, we can read minds, talk to rocks, spy on you through the eyes of animals, and put you to sleep with magic' moment?"

"Yes."

"Ok. I can wait. I don't think I can handle that right now..."

"I know. Now stop avoiding the question."

Emily flopped back into her uncle's side, the momentary lightness of her mood suddenly vanished. There was a lump in her throat.

"I...I had been telling them how I wanted...my horses here...and stuff...and Clare kinda yelled at me for being dumb and thinking they could be brought here when it was so dangerous to use the portal and Joel agreed with her. They said they were just horses and...well, they...they're right. I know they're only animals, but I just..." Emily's voice broke. "I love them so much, _vede_. I just want them to be ok and what if something happens to them while we're gone or we never go back!? I won't ever see them again...and...I'm sorry."

"Oh, _penneth_." Legolas hugged her close again, rocking her gently.

"Your siblings have an unfortunate habit of making you cry, _melui indyo_. It is beginning to try my patience." drawled Thranduil coolly as he pushed off from the wall, having heard enough.

Poor Emily was so surprised that she jerked violently against her _vede's _arms and let out a soft yelp. She stared up wide eyed as her grandfather circled round to the other side and settled gracefully like Legolas had. With growing dismay, Emily wondered just how much he had heard.

_Please not the part about me lying...please not any part where I talked about him!_

"Release your niece, Legolas. It is my turn." Thranduil stated briskly, face a void of expression.

Tear's frozen on her face, Emily blinked stupidly at her grandfather as he drew her close to himself and wrapped her in his arms. She complied rigidly, mind and heart still racing as she tried to figure out how much had been overheard. Ignoring her tension, Thranduil spoke.

"There are many things that you have said thus far that have troubled me, Emily." He said coolly and deliberately. "And it would seem we are in need of another discussion over these matters...beginning wi-"

Emily's heart beat spiked and she suddenly burst out urgently, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, _daerada_! Please, please don't be angry with me..."

Still holding her so she couldn't escape like he was well aware she wanted to do, Thranduil suppressed a sigh and a rueful snort all at once.

"To what are you referring, _penneth_, that you have such fear of my fury?"

Words stuck in her throat and Emily found she couldn't speak above a whisper as her mind created visions of her grandfather when he snarled so ferociously at Elrond.

"I broke my promise to you."

Something about the way she said the words and remained still as if expecting some harsh blow pierced Thranduil's heart and he cursed his foul temper with passion, lamenting that she should have witnessed it when she was already so unsure about everything. Slowly, he raised a hand and wordlessly allowed it to fall upon her head, carding gently through her hair.

Emily startled, obviously not knowing what to make of any of this and yet somewhat relieved. Her grandfather said nothing for a long time, continuing to card through her hair soothingly.

Finally he said, "And do you intent to continue to break that promise?"

Conflicted and confused by the question, Emily had to think about it. On one hand she really wanted to argue with him again like she had when he first insisted on the promise, and on the other hand she wanted to please him and trust his judgment instead of questioning his wishes. Deciding against arguing with him, she managed a timid, "No."

"Good. I am relieved to hear it. See that you do not, or you really shall have to face my displeasure." Thranduil stated lightly.

Emily felt an involuntarily shiver crawl across her skin and she tried not to shudder. Pausing in the absentminded combing of her hair, Thranduil caught her chin instead and lifted her face so she looked him in the eye.

"You have nothing to fear, _melui penneth_, nor would I ever have you fear me." he said gravely.

"I'm sorry, but you're kinda really really scary sometimes and I never ever want you angry with me!" Emily blurted, and then instantly looked horrified at what she said.

Legolas snorted softly and grinned at the ceiling. Instead of being offended or saddened by this admittance from his granddaughter, Thranduil suddenly burst out laughing.

"Yes. I believe I am rather frightening. But it really does cut back on how much effort it would take to ensure that people took me seriously. How tedious it would be if it were not so. Merenith would be utterly uncontrollable and your uncles would have completely destroyed these caves within their first forty years, not to mention the amount of impudence I would have endured from your mother." Thranduil chuckled heartily again and looked down into Emily's baffled expression with twinkling eyes. "For those reasons alone, I am pleased that my skills in being terrifying have not diminished with age, but rather been further perfected."

Emily stared at him bewildered and gave a nervous giggle. "I'm really not sure how to respond to that."

"Just nod and accept it." Said Legolas with a laugh.

"Ok." Emily nodded.

Sobering Thranduil brushed a thumb across her cheek, removing the remainder of the tears tracks. "But in all seriousness, Emily, it is an unfortunate fact that I do struggle at times with my temper, particularly when being told what to do by certain elvish healers after over exerting myself, being thoroughly exhausted, worried and knowing that he is right...as you witnessed in the healing wards. But no matter how cold or angry I may be with someone, something...or even with you...you must never ever doubt how much you are loved or cared for. Do you understand me, _penneth_?"

Emily ducked her head and instantly burrowed into his arms, returning the embrace tightly.

"I understand. And I promise to try and remember." She told him.

"That is all I ask of you." Thranduil replied warmly, kissing the top of her head lightly. Then his countenance shifted back into it's cool mask and he said, "Now, what's this I hear about Clare and Joel making pronouncements about matters that do not concern them."

Emily sighed and didn't answer, opting instead to hid further amid the elegant robes of the elf-king.

"If I am not mistaken, _penneth_, we already discussed the matter of your horses. Do you recall what I told you? Or shall I remind you."

The girl again didn't answer, and a shudder went through her, indicating the return of her tears.

"I told you that if it were possible, they would be brought to you. Do you distrust my word?" Thranduil asked with mild sternness.

"Nope." Emily squeaked. "But...but isn't it too much of a risk? What if who ever goes gets stuck, or lost, or...whatever is happening to mum happens to them..."

"They are valid concerns, and I have yet to decide what is to be done, but I have not given up on the matter..." Thranduil bent over her and spoke in a low voice near her ear. "If there is one thing certain about the line of Orpher, it is pig headed stubbornness. So do not fret, _penneth_. All will be well, both with your mother, and with all else you worry over."

At those final words, Emily heaved contented sigh and all tension left her.

Thranduil gave his son a smug look of triumph and Legolas silently chuckled as he inclined his head in recognition of the victory. Emily fell into a deep, peaceful sleep not long after and the pair slipped out soundlessly.

"I nearly told her so she would have something to lift her spirits and something to look forward to." Said Legolas as they walked together down the hall.

Thranduil frowned. "No. You mustn't ruin the surprise. As much as those two rascals cause pandemonium everywhere they go, I would not deny them the request of being allowed to surprise their little friend."

"Any word of when they are to arrive?"

"A few days, at very least. As I understand it, they were making a detour in order to ensure that their brother does not find too much trouble on his way here."

Legolas laughed merrily. "I doubt he will appreciate that, after all, it's usually those two who find the most trouble, not him."

**AN: So there you have it. Lots of angsty angst. Hopefully things start looking up from here, eh? But then, is that really the way life works? Does it really just get better all at once? Maybe not, but perhaps the soon arriving visitors will help... :) Review if you can guys! I really look forward to reading then and seeing what you thought! **


	36. Chapter 15:

Chapter 15:

**AN: Hey there! Sorry it's been so long since I last updated. That last chapter was pretty hard to top so it was taking a while to try and write this one, not to mention I'm working now (*cheers, jumps up and down*). I'm doing a lot of gardening, landscaping, roofing (re shingling), building decks, staining, sanding, and digging A LOT of holes for planting vegetables in the market garden (and loving every minute of it, I might add). Basically, I get up at 6am and don't get home until 6:30pm and then I try really hard to write a bit but by then my brain is mush so it gets a bit hilarious... Sooooo, after that longwinded explanation, I sum it up with I'm really busy and so it's going to likely be a bit long between updates until planting season calms down. Finally, due to being so busy, I haven't had the chance to reply to all of you who have reviewed, so if I missed you, then know that you where not forgotten or unappreciated. I love you all and if there were specific questions you wanted answered just bug me and I'll try and reply asap. Thank you so much for the contained interest and to all of you have been continuous support and encouragement. A special note actually goes out to the Guest reviews who have been asking when I'm going to update next; these lovely people have gotten this chapter here faster, so thank you! OK. I'm done now. Enjoy. **

Grassy fields of green, warm gentle sunlight and swaying branches stirred in Emily's mind as she dreamed. All she knew was peace and happiness for the present moment as she sat on the hillside gazing at the expanse of beauty before her.

A lady sat with her and though she didn't know who this lady was, she felt certain that they knew her.

"I have asked, and the request was granted, little light. Though I am the least among them, they happily listened. They agreed that it was the will of Eru. We do not wish ill upon you, but there are always things in motion that even we cannot see. Great trial awaits you, and free-will is a terrifying gift. All the same, I have great hope you will be strong." The lady sighed a little and continued gently. "But you lack trust, little one. You do not believe. So, please accept the gift and know you are not a helpless as you feel. The unseen will always be there to guide you even in the darkest moment."

Then Emily watched as the lady rose from beside her, smiled down radiantly and then bounded off with the great speed of a deer as the dream faded back into darkness and Emily slept on, leaving the memory of the dream to sit waiting until it would be remembered at the proper moment.

* * *

It was not uncommon to hear the merry voices of elves singing jubilantly at all hours of the day, nor was it surprising to Emily that such things were so usual among the good folk since she had quickly discovered the normality of it on her first visit in Imladris. She had, however, quite forgotten the extent to which it could occur...that is, until this morning.

Up to this point since her arrival in the Woodland Realm, the elves had been on the more serious side and only on occasion did voices raise somewhere in the great halls or amid the trees in cheery tunes. Initially the people had been most exuberant with the return of their lost princess and her family, but when Aewnith fell ill a grey cloud descended over the realm and though they still remained cheerful and kind folk, it would seem their spirits had been most dampened by the sudden misfortune and the singing lessened for a time.

Therefore, we can appreciate the pleasant surprise that Emily had when she was woken that morning by clear voices ringing through the caves accompanied by much laughter (well, actually she might have been annoyed at first for being woken up before she was ready, but it passed quickly).

Instantly upon setting foot out of her room, Emily could feel the change in the air around her. It was as though a rain storm had lifted and the sun was shining through for the first time in over a week. It made her almost giddy with its bright spark and she hummed happily as she skipped down the hall to grab something to eat before her lesson that morning.

She was greeted by an exuberant puppy, a guilty looking Clare and a half asleep Joel who was hunched over his food like a vulture and unceremoniously shovelling it into his mouth.

"Morning, kid." Joel slurped between bites.

"Hey, Em." Said Clare, smiling at her a little and acting as though she wanted to ran across the room and grab her sister into a hug while bursting into tears.

Emily smiled brightly, laughing a little at her brother's eating habits as she sat next to them. "Morning!" She replied happily. "Promises to be a beautiful day!"

"You're pretty chipper for someone who woke up screaming last night." Joel stated, before downing his mug of hot tea and then grimacing as though he greatly regretting drink the hot beverage so fast.

Somehow, even though it was an embarrassing thing to be reminded of, Emily couldn't stop the exasperated yet fond laugh that escaped her lips as she shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Joel. You really don't know how, do you." Said Emily.

Joel paused in devouring his meal so he could raise an eyebrow at his little sister. "Don't know how to what?"

"Exactly, but, I love you anyway."

He responded by giving her a weird look, and blushing a little from the spoken affection. Then he hunched back over his food, crammed the rest in, mumbled something about going to help Farvel with something (around his food, I might add) and took off. As he passed his youngest sister, he reached out and tugged the ends of her hair fondly the way he used to when she was much littler.

Once their brother was gone, Clare pounced on the opportunity to speak.

"Em...I...I'm really sorry about yesterday. I...still stand by what I said, but I shouldn't have said it the way I did, and I'm sorry. The horses mean so much to you, and I can only imagine how hard all of this must be for you...what with the nightmares and all." Clare fidgeted, wringing her hands and then brushing her hair back briskly. "I just, I want you to know that I'm here for you and you can talk to me. Ok?"

"And who do you talk to?" Emily asked quietly, picking at her food.

"What?" Clare sounded puzzled.

Emily gave her sister a pointed look. "I know you aren't doing well either, Clare, so don't go all 'you need to be talking to someone about this' on me and then not do it yourself."

Clare gave an airy laugh that did really reach her eyes. "Emily! I'm-"

Interrupting Emily said, "You're not sleeping, you stay up all night and come back at all hours of the very early morning, I don't see you hardly at all, any time you look at me you get this haunted look in your eyes the same way Joel does...and you're irritable and borderline unreasonable...crabby as can be...need I go on?"

Clare's eyes flashed with anger, and her fists clenched tightly as she and her little sister stared each other down.

"And I hope you realize that snarling at me and denying it will only further prove my point..."

Emily braced herself for the explosion, but was relieved when Clare sighed, and rested her forehead in her hand with her elbows on the table.

"Okay." She murmured, sounding defeated. "Alright. I've been better...I'll admit that, but it's nothing I can't handle and I don't want to discuss it because there isn't anything you can do about it. Besides, you need help more than I do."

"Excuses me?" Emily's brow disappeared beneath the wisps of bangs that had fallen from her French braid.

"I'm not the one waking everyone else up by screaming in the dead of night and don't be like that, Em, it's not a criticism. You have every right to be struggling like this! What happened that day...was the worst for you."

"The worst for me?! It's not a bloody contest!" the other exclaimed with an incredulous laugh. "For pete sake, Clare!-"

"Fine! Be like that if you want to." Said Clare stiffly as she rose from the table. "I just thought I'd offer, but clearly you don't care and are more interested in sticking your nose where it isn't wanted!"

The older girl all but stormed off, leaving behind a bemused Emily.

"What spaze, eh Reisa?"

Reisa snorted as if agreeing before she casually tried to chew the leg of the chair Emily was sitting on, earning a glare and scolding from her mistress.

Emily huffed as she stared after her sister and tried not to feel a little guilty for how things had gone. It wasn't her fault that Clare was being like that, right?

Glorfindel strolled into the room a short time later as Emily was finishing her breakfast, slowing his springy step when he approached and throwing a puzzled glanced over his shoulder in the direction Clare had vanished.

"Is everything well this morning, _penneth_?" He asked as he warded off the 'attack' of Reisa saying hello to him.

"Well...it was excellent at first, but then Clare...Clare happened. She'll all mad because I suggested that instead of getting all 'overprotective big-sister' about my nightmares and such maybe she should worry about her own issues."

"Ah." Glorfindel nodded. "I would not imagine that went over well."

"Not really. She's kinda miserable to be around these days and anything I say just sets her off...I feel like I'm twelve again."

"Give her time, _penneth_. Like you...perhaps worse than you...she has this idea that she has to be 'fine' all the time and isn't allowed to seek aid when struggling with dark things. I seem to recall your mother having the same trait...in fact it was one of the things that Thranduil found so familiar about you...that streak of stubborn pride. It gets the lot of you into trouble..."

Emily huffed and folded her arms. "I'm not that bad! Besides, none of you really give me the chance to be 'fine'..._vede_ is the worst for tricking me into talking to him...and _daerada_ gets scary when I don't spill the beans."

"Yes. And your poor old teacher hardly finds you confiding in him at all these days. Perhaps I should try the same approach as your grandfather...I almost wonder that you don't trust me..." Glorfindel said with mock dejection.

Despite the joke, Emily looked a little mortified and hurriedly babbled, "No! Nononono! Of course I trust you! I- I just-"

The elf lord laughed brightly and held up his hand to stop the flow of anxiety. "I am not serious, _penneth_. I know well that you trust me, and I do not expect you to 'spill the beans' to everyone who cares about you. It would not be practical. That being said, I will warn you of the likely increase loving inquirers of others after last night."

"Oh my goodness...last night." Emily covered her face with her hands, finally embarrassed by it all. "I can't believe that happened..."

"Do not feel too badly about it. There are many of us who have wakened in the night with hair raising cries on occasion...myself included. You should see the way everyone fusses." Glorfindel told her lightly. Emily peeked at him through her hands and then quirked a smile. "Now, let us go. Legolas and I have something special planned for today."

Emily let out a piteous whimper as she trailed after her mentor, earning her mock injured look and she smiled.

Being the good rural Ontarian that she was, Emily of course took note of the weather when she set foot outdoors with Glorfindel and found that it was hot and sticky, both tall tail signs that it was going to storm later. Whether it would be that day or at the end of the next, Emily didn't know. It would surely be a real whopper!

As they moved along the paths outdoors, Emily recognized almost immediately that they were not going to the training field as she had expected, but rather were headed towards the clearing where archery practice was held. Before she had time to ask Glorfindel any questions, however, Legolas appeared from the lower branches of one of the trees by the path. Moving long before the two came beneath the branches he thus drew attention to himself so Emily didn't get startled as was so often the case.

"Good morning, _Vede._" Emily greeted.

"Morning? It is very nearly the noon hour!" Legolas teased, ruffling her hair with affection. Emily huffed and gave her uncle a look. "Do not look at me like that, _penneth_! It's not as though you brushed that wild head of yours when you woke. If anything I have tamed some of those more curly parts."

"I did too brush it! And it's in a braid!" Emily wailed half seriously, "It isn't my fault that it falls out, gets all fluffy, fuzzy and curly in the humidity! I wish I had hair like Clare. She has proper, well behaved hair."

"No, you don't." Said Glorfindel with a chuckle. "I suspect you secretly enjoy it when it gets wild...in fact I heard you telling Merenith the other day that you let it be wild because it's as close you can get to having 'super' curly hair like hers!"

Emily grimaced, not for the last time, at the fact that someone always seemed to hear things she said or did. It was true that Merenith's wild mane was much curlier than her own, a seemingly rare trait in the elf population, though no unheard of. Emily lacked the thicker ringlets and her curls were always fine wispy ones amid beach waves (if she didn't brush it after swimming or bathing). Where she to brush or comb it, then it would sometimes condescend to fall flat and neat for a while before getting windswept and wispy again. There just wasn't any middle ground and it was very frustrating. Only on rare occasions did it do what she wanted it too.

_Sometimes I wish I could chop it all off...or that it was more like Clare's straight, glossy locks with the ends just curling a little...ugh...she's so pretty..._

"I happen to greatly enjoy the way your hair is, Emily." Said Legolas quietly, making her quirk a funny questioning glance at him. His eyes twinkled knowingly at her and she squirmed inside with the knowledge that he actually wasn't just guessing when he said things like that...that he somehow just knew!

"So! What are we doing!" She asked brightly, hurriedly avoiding this disconcerting turn of events and not yet desiring to know how about her uncle's 'super power' worked.

"We thought that perhaps we would do something a little different for the lessons today." Legolas announced as they walked towards the archery field. The feeling of mild dread in Emily's gut immediately grew and she looked pleadingly at her uncle who merely laughed brightly at her response. "I must say, _penneth_, that I am beginning to understand why Glorfindel takes such enjoyment in surprising you thus. It is truly most amusing."

"_Vede_...you said you can read me better than most anyone...so read this." Emily threw a dirty look up at him which only made him laugh harder so she pretended to sulked instead for a few steps. Finally she asked, "Fine. I know better than to try getting out of this...so I'll ask again, what are we doing?"

"I thought it might be entertaining to have a little archery competition against a few others..."

As they rounded the corner, Emily caught sight of five elves waiting for them and each armed with a bow. She instantly recognized Merenith and relaxed somewhat, however she wasn't sure how she felt about Tirnel, Rusgon, Sidhel and Gurador being the other participators in this scheme.

"Emily!" Merenith cried with great enthusiasm. "Save me from the company of these boring ellons!"

Tirnel rolled his eyes and Rusgon gave an injured exclamation of mock outrage.

Nervousness took a back seat the moment Merenith caught her arm and dragged her up the steps to 'their side' of the platform. Emily couldn't help the grin that formed on her face as she listened to her cousin ramble away about how dull the boys were and how she had grand schemes for later, babbling away until Tirnel swatted her on the back of the head to quiet her so they could begin. Merenith didn't take kindly to that and if it weren't for the look Glorfindel shot her, she would have started a min brawl with her brother.

Legolas explained the rules of the contest quickly, for it was all simple enough, and all too soon Emily had a bow in her hands and was waiting for things to begin.

Despite the support of Merenith by her side, Emily was not at all comfortable with competing against the four males. Surely they would beat her outright. After all, they were out on patrols and had much more experience and expertise than she possessed. Her concern was evident in her posture and expression, thus prompting Tirnel to commented upon it while Glorfindel and Legolas were returning from setting up the course.

"Tis a friendly match, cousin. Try not to look so worried about it!" Tirnel said as he confidently stepped up to start things off once his prince and the great warrior had stepped up along side them, giving the signal to begin. The other's formed behind, allowing the bigger elf to lead them by example.

Sidhel, who was standing just next in the line between Tirnel and Gurador, smiled a little and added, "Besides, you haven't seen any of us shoot yet. You might be surprised how bad some of us are."

"I beg your pardon!" Rusgon squawked indignantly. "I've much improved in recent years!"

"Only because the king demanded that you be drilled unceasingly until he was confident that same incident did not happen a second time..._hir nin_ Farvel was not pleased..." Sidhel laughed.

Laughing merrily, Legolas chimed in brightly, "Understandable, seeing as he couldn't sit down for a week. But you have much improved, Rusgon!"

"Only because I was under your great tutorage, _hir nin_." Replied the smaller elf with a bow, then added cheerfully with utter sincerity. "I have little doubt that I will soon become proficient! Just a few more centuries..."

Tirnel took his shot, hitting the first target that was swinging in the breeze with ease and perfection, however to Emily's surprise he did not hit the target dead centre and he seemed to be a bit put out by that. He continued until each target, with increasing difficulty, had one of his arrows embedded in it. Again, not all of those arrows had perfectly found their mark and Emily felt a bit grateful for this since it meant what Sidhel had said was actually true. Not all of them were very good yet. That being said, they were still elves, and experienced or not, he shot with deadly precision just not perhaps as well as Legolas or an older elf.

Sidhel took his turn next, firing with a bit more speed than his friend and with even more precision which Tirnel made comments on, gruffly stating that the wind was stronger moments earlier and Sidhel was just lucky. Then it was Gurador's turn. Much to everyone's amusement, he took great pains to vocally analyze exactly where the other two's arrows had flown and which direction the wind was coming from and at what intervals. He then proceeded to theorize ahead of time before each shot where his arrow would end up and was mostly right. So far out of all of them he was the most accurate, although he lacked speed. It was very closely matched already.

Rusgon stepped up with a bouncy grin and fired off his arrows in record time. Unfortunately it also meant that he missed two of his targets and only just managed to hit the rest in the right order. The final one whisked off into the trees and wasn't see again.

"Well...that could have gone better, Rusgon, had you remembered to focus." Sighed Legolas with a laugh. "I had been beginning to think you had outgrown your hyperactive inattentiveness..."

"I do apologize, _hin nin_." Said Rusgon with a mildly embarrassed grin, though it was clear he was not terribly upset with any of this. "I believe I am just not meant to be an archer."

"No. I would be inclined to agree. Your skills lay in other areas and daggers have been one of your talents from the beginning." Legolas nodded, eyes twinkling when the younger elf was already quickly distracted by Merenith starting her turn. The red haired ellon bounded lightly behind the elleth and began to whistle an annoying cheery tune. Merenith spun round and soundly smacked him in the head with her bow before turning back to the targets and firing. She was rather good, however Emily could tell her cousin was getting too easily irritated by Rusgon that she wasn't doing the best she could have.

Tirnel leaned over to Emily and muttered softly, "Rusgon can hardly use a bow properly because he isn't interested in learning yet. But daggers? He is lethal with those. It's a bit frightening seeing him throw them. And for a bouncy, fidgety active creature...he is by far the stealthiest in the realm. Only very few can ever find him when he is hiding in the woods."

"Are you one of the few who can find him?" Emily asked.

"Oh no. Sidhel can on occasion. The king always does, as does _hir nin_ Legolas. I am a fair tracker, make no mistake, but my true talents are in other areas." Tirnel replied.

Gurador snorted as leaned against the post of the pavilion, crossing his arms. "What he isn't saying is that he likes to be in charge and throw his muscle around rather than 'waste his time' with pursuits that would better his intellect and make himself useful later in life."

Tirnel rolled his eyes and said with an air that could almost be called arrogance, "Gurador on the other hand lacks the understanding that we cannot stop every time we come close to humans or dwarves or some other fascinating creature just so he can study them and make notes! Someone has to keep the rest of us on the right track, or all decays into chaos and disorder!"

"And of course the loudest should be the one to do that." Gurador said with no small degree of sarcasm. "Yes, well I have done some observing about that and if you would pay attention then you might notice that neither our king nor our princes and commanders are nearly as bossy and loud as you get when the opportunity arises for you to be in charge."

Emily glanced at her uncle with a mute plea for help as the two friends quickly became adversaries before her eyes, but Legolas and Glorfindel were engaged with convincing Rusgon to leave Merenith alone and hopefully prevent bloodshed.

Tension between the two males flickered dangerously with annoyance until Sidhel stepped in calmly.

"I believe we have debated this once before, good people, and the conclusion was to agree to disagree. I also recall that the other agreement was that you would both stop picking away at the other's differences...or shall we settle this debate the way we did last time? I could arrange it easily if you so desire..."

Both males quickly exchanged a look of dread and hurried to make peace with one another, Tirnel laughing lightly that it was just a friendly argument and that neither was truly serious...even if he was right that Gurador spent too much time thinking and less time practicing his combative skills. Gurador shrugged and said quietly, "And who is it that has all the knowledge about the maps, and also is kind enough to write up all the reports not to mention the number of times my 'useless' knowledge has saved you from unpleasant experiences?"

"I admit that it was you, _mellon nin_. However, I in turn have saved you when you where paying less attention to the dangers around you and more to the newest fascination you discovered..."

"I shall agree with that." Gurador replied, and the pair clasped forearms to seal the peace they had forged.

Emily released a tiny breath of relief and Sidhel shot her a knowing look.

"Worse than an old married couple, those two are...sometimes I think they argue for fun..." He muttered so only she heard.

"Are they always like that?" Emily wanted to know.

Sidhel nodded and quirked a smile. "It varies in degree. The heat doesn't help things, however I have my methods for keeping them from each others throats. But it's embarrassing that they choose to squabble in front of you. They should be ashamed." The ellon levelled a mock stern look at the other two and they laughed as they apologized to Emily for their behaviour. By that time, it was her turn and she hadn't even had time to get worked up over having to go last and be nervous.

She grinned at Merenith as she took her place and then took her shot at the first target without really thinking about it or considering her form. The instant the string released and the arrow flew, she wished she had thought about it. Yes, the arrow found it's mark with retentively fair accuracy, but her left forearm was snapped soundly with the string upon release, drawing sympathetic noises from the spectators.

"Shoulders a little more square, Emily. And fix your hand...yes. Good." Legolas murmured. "Are you alright?"

Emily nodded, jaw clenched tightly in pain as she blink quickly to rid her eyes of tears that had surfaced. She drew another arrow and aimed again, this time working hard to stand properly so she didn't make the same painful mistake. She missed the next one when the a gust of wind moved the target that was hanging from a line. The next three she did well with and was actually pleased with herself for doing so well. It wasn't easy to focus with so many people watching and the targets where becoming more and more difficult.

Then a new distraction came in the form of her grandfather and two hooded figures. They came quietly, Thranduil returning the greetings of his young people warmly and drawing Emily's attention away from her task for a moment.

Only partially successful in ignoring the newcomers, Emily drew the bow again and focused on her final target. She steadied her breathing and tried not to think about how painful her arm was throbbing from where the string had struck or the fact that her drawing arm was weakening quickly. All was quiet around her and Emily couldn't take it.

"Stop watching me!" She exclaimed with a partial laugh as she lowered the bow again and faced her audience. "Or talk or something! I can't take the pressure!"

Glorfindel laughed loudly above the others and said cheerily, "Just shot, Emily. Never mind the rest of us."

Grumbling, Emily faced the target again and focused, thankful this contest wasn't one of speed and agility while shooting. She had watched some of those contests and decided she would never be able to do that. If Glorfindel ever knew of this, he would undoubtedly make her do it, so she wisely kept it to herself.

She steadied once more, concentrated as she lined up the target, paying attention to the wind and angle of the arrow she was trying get close too.

_It still isn't fair that I have to be the one to do this. I think this contest was rigged. _

Just before she released the arrow, a comment carried to her ears from the hooded spectators behind.

"I will wager a month's worth of weapon cleaning that she is going to only just miss the centre."

"HAH! I accept. You have so little faith in her, brother. And you never have had as good of an eye for the bow. She is obviously going to hit her mark!"

The arrow flew true at the same moment, embedding itself so closely to the centre arrow that it grazed the wood on the side of the shaft, splintering it a little. But Emily didn't see this great victory, for she was already spinning around to face those two voices, hardly daring to hope it was who she thought it was-

With a joyous cry, Emily drop her bow with a clatter and launched down the steps towards them, flinging herself into the twin bear hug with a squeal of delight. She tried to speak, but her words came out in unintelligible nonsense instead, which of course entertained the twins immensely.

"Look at that, Elrohir! We've rendered her speechless!" Elladan laughed as they released her.

"It isn't surprising. We often have that affect on people! Especially pretty young ladies." Responded the other with mock seriousness.

"I can't believe you're here!" Emily blurted out finally, clasping her hands together in front of her with barely contained enthusiasm. "No one even said that you were coming!"

"They didn't!?" Elladan exclaimed, looking hurt. "I would have thought the kingdom would be buzzing with whispers of dread at our impending arrival..."

"Brother...we told them to keep it a secret so we could surprise Emily." said Elrohir, rolling his eyes and looking exasperated.

"Oh! Yes. I suppose we did, didn't we." Elladan agreed with a grin. "Even better. We can surprise everyone else as well, for our arrival was swifter than we had anticipated!"

"I fear that my people may not be nearly as enthusiastic about your arrival as Emily is." Thranduil droned coolly, eyes laughing merrily at Emily as she danced about with glee.

Behind them, the others stood with enjoyment at the reunion, merrily taking it all in...until, that is, Rusgon leaned over to Sidhel and whispered something into his ear, causing the other to draw a deep calming breath before turning to look at his slightly shorter friend with stern exasperation. Rusgon just gave a toothy grin and wiggled his eyebrows innocently before Sidhel snorted and looked away. Rusgon muttered something else and this time Tirnel heard it and gave Sidhel an odd questioning look. He ignored Tirnel and elbowed Rusgon sharply in the ribs. This of course did nothing to improve the situation and it wasn't long before, presence of guests and their ruling nobles not withstanding, Rusgon and Sidhel were engaged in great deal of snorting, sniggering and a not so stealthy wrestling match on the ground.

Conversation quieted briefly as attention was drawn to the scuffling in the background. Thranduil watched them with mild interest for a moment before turning away with a tiny smirk not giving them a second glance. The twins merely laughed, as did Glorfindel and Legolas. Gurador looked alarmed and Tirnel seemed to be torn between breaking it up for the sake of good manners before the king, and wanting to see how it played out. Emily and Merenith, however exchanged a look that clearly said, 'Boys are sooo strange.'

Privately Thranduil was pleased to see such silliness from them, particularly when Sidhel and Gurador had grown too serious in the past thirty years...though that was to be expected after what they had witness on the battle fields of Erebor, and so young too. They should never have been there...not for the battle. Thranduil shook his head, brushing aside the deep regret for the time being and returning to the joy of life before him.

"But alas, dear Emily," Elrohir was saying, "We must off to discuss some matters with Lord Thranduil and his advisors. We do promise to hunt you down in a few hours though, for we have-"

Elrohir was cut off by his brother.

"We have a gift for you!" Said Elladan cheerily.

"Actually, we brought one and picked up some more along the way..." Elrohir corrected mysteriously after giving his brother a warning look for interrupting. "But until then, you must remain in suspense."

"Yes! And if I am not mistaken, there were plans for swimming now, is that not so, Merenith?" Legolas added, turning to the elleth who was just about to dump water on Sidhel and Rusgon who were still wrestling and snickering like the fools they looked.

"Indeed! I felt it would be prudent in this heat!" Merenith told them, straightening up and standing at attention while innocently hiding the water pitcher behind her back.

"Swimming!" Rusgon exclaimed, partially muffled from where his head was stuck in the crook of Sidhel's elbow. "Oh good! He smells awful!"

Tirnel burst out laughing. "He is no better than you are!"

Thranduil smirked softly and said, "I think perhaps the lot of you could benefit from a swim..."

Emily looked hurriedly at her grandfather with a wild unease and obvious worry that she also smelled bad. His smirk grew and the briefest wink occurred before he returned to his regal, imposing self and lead the twins away.

Merenith dashed over after Emily had reluctantly bid her friends farewell and seized her hand.

"COME ON! The boys are already headed down to the river!"

"What about _vede_ and Glorfindel?"

"They said they would come later, now come, come come!"

* * *

"Where is Estel? I thought that you meant to find him and escort him here for shear entertainment. Did you not find him?" Legolas asked, as he walked with the son's of Elrond and his father back as far as the gates before returning to swim with the youths. "And it was also thought that you would be arriving a few from now, not today..."

"We found him, however he was deeply engaged in gathering some information concerning missing human children from the surrounding areas near here. The matter caught his attention and he wanted to contact one of his people who has been serving in one of the villages of the woodsmen." Said Elladan. "He bid us to go on ahead, for the contact he was seeking out is wary of elves. As for our early arrival, we travelled in fine weather and the nights were so enticing that we could not help but travel beneath the stars, saving time...besides, now the surprise is for everyone, not just Emily!"

"How considerate of you to include us all in your scheme...when do we expect to be graced with Estel's presence?" Thranduil drawled with light humour.

"A few days, we hope, and un-harmed would be ideal."

"What of these 'gifts' you brought with you..." Legolas wondered aloud.

The twins grinned broadly. "The 'gifts' are safely in the stables at the moment, and I think that Emily will be beyond joyful to see them..."

Thranduil laughed then, a light merry one. "Indeed. For once your arrival has been greatly appreciated. It has brought the solution to a problem I have been pondering these many days...and I know for certain it will bring Emily some comfort and relief. Though, I am immensely curious to hear of how these 'gifts' came to you..."

* * *

Back at the river, Emily shifted uncomfortably on the tree line, deliberately looking anywhere but the four males. She had seen them leaping off into the water without shirts and looking...well...lets be honest...rather fine. However Emily also was easily flustered by these kinds of things so it is well in keeping with her character when she said, "Mer...maybe we don't need to go swimming right now..."

"What? Why ever not!?" Merenith looked up from pulling off her boots.

"Just...cause..."

Her cousin folded her arms impatiently. "Emily. You have to tell me now! And hurry up, look, the others are already having fun without us!"

Emily reluctantly glanced back to where Merenith was pointing and immediately went pink, looking away quickly again.

The sharp eyed elleth beside her noticed the action and change in color instantly and her eyes went big with glee.

"Emily...are you scared of a little skin?" Merenith asked with minor mocking. Emily went a shade darker and the other exclaimed in a hushed tone, "YOU ARE! You're shy! Aww, that's so cute! I've heard that humans are often shy about these things, but you had told me about the lack of discreteness and outright tendency towards not keeping things that should be kept private private in your world...I just assumed you didn't have trouble with something as harmless as this! I mean, it's not as though you're going to see  anything!"

"Well...technically I don't have a problem with topless boys...but...but..." Emily trailed of abruptly as Glorfindel and Legolas sauntered up the path, coming to join them as promised.

"What seems to be the trouble here, hmm?" Glorfindel inquired. "Emily, why are you all rosy cheeked? What's embarrassed you now?"

Merenith grinned broadly and before Emily could stop her blurted out, "Emily's feeling reluctant to join the ellons at the moment...I think she's shy and for some reason cares about the amount of skin being shown. I don't see what the trouble is. The important half is covered."

"Oh? Emily, you didn't have troubles like this at the cottage. What's changed?" Legolas wanted to know, puzzled by this sudden show of embarrassment.

"Because that was different..." Emily mumbled, going an even deeper shade of red. Glorfindel exchanged a look of amused and gleefully delighted comprehension with Legolas and Merenith.

Leaning down closer to Emily's ear, Glorfindel crossed his arms casually and said in a low voice, "So...which one are you having trouble not looking at? Or is it all of them?"

If it were even possible, the poor girl went a shade darker and quickly covered her face with her hands with a soft whimper.

She muffled through her fingers. "I'm really over this conversation. Can we just not?"

Merenith laughed and put an arm around her shoulders, "Awww, didn't I say you were cute!? Don't feel bad. They all do look rather nice, but you get used to it and then it just becomes something you don't notice anymore..."

Inside Emily's mind she experienced relief but also the brief thought of '_Oh, that's kind of a shame...' _

"Yes. Tis unfortunate that the elleths so quickly overcome being affected by the dazzling splendour of males..." Glorfindel lamented. "But you still haven't told which one it is, dear Emily..."

"Glorfindel! Go AWAY!" Emily growled, releasing her face from her hands and teetering on the edge between laughing and crying.

"It's a simple enough question to answer, is it not? _Penneth_?" Legolas wanted to know, joining shamelessly in the teasing. "Besides, we need to know ahead of time so we can have a...friendly chat with the boy..."

"There wasn't exactly one specifically...more of just a general noticing..." Emily muttered so quietly that they almost didn't hear.

"Ohhhh...a general noticing." Glorfindel said in sing-song. Emily immediately looked to her uncle and gave him just one look that communicated everything she wanted so badly in that moment. Legolas smiled with gentle teasing and then nodded mutely to her request.

"Enough, Glorfindel." He said quietly. "Since it was a 'general noticing' we should really just go and have a long chat with all of them about not running around topless and embarrassing poor Emily..."

"_VEDE!_" Emily cried and shoved him hard so that he rocked back somewhat while laughing down at her. "You were supposed to make the teasing stop, not make it worse! Don't you dare go do that!"

Merenith put her hands on her hips and exclaimed, "Yeah! Don't tease my Emily!"

"It's your fault I'm being tease in the first place, Mer!" Emily grumbled good-naturedly.

"Oh right..." Merenith gave a little giggle. "Sorry."

"No you aren't." Emily glared.

Glorfindel sighed and then said seriously. "I have the solution to your problem Emily. You just need more exposure to the situation!"

And he then did the predictable (for it was so hard to resist when she was so entertaining to toss in water), snatching Emily up over his shoulder and marching off to the water with her protesting very loudly the whole way and drawing the amusement of the four boys.

"Let me go, you fiendish turd blossom!" Emily squealed. "I'll...I'll...I bite you!"

"Will you, little warg?" Glorfindel asked with a laugh.

"Fine. No I won't. But I'll do this instead."

She grappled his upper body tightly with her own arms so that he couldn't toss her in without also going in the water himself. It was a trick that Estel quietly mentioned to her not long before her departure the last time she was in Middle Earth, and until now she had quite forgotten about it.

"Oh ho!" Glorfindel cried. "Do not think that will stop me."

And he launched in without any hesitation. Emily shrieked at just the wrong moment and ended up getting a face full of water, which resulted in her coughing and spluttering rather dramatically when she surfaced.

"You alight there, Em?" Tirnel called. Emily glanced at him and was relieved that he was easier to face than the others since he was related to her. Still coughing she smiled and nodded only then realizing that Glorfindel was nowhere to be found. She scanned the shore...the depths around her...and still saw nothing for the water though clear was very deep in this part. She finished clearing her lungs and then began to swim for shore, secretly anticipating what happened next. Her mentor surfaced directly in front of her with a flurry of animated splashing and thus driving her back again towards where the boys were.

_I kinda hate him sometimes..._

"Glorfindel!" Emily cried in annoyance. "Go provoke someone else!"

He stopped splashing, brow furrowed in mock confusion. "Why, dear Emily? This is all just part of today's lesson!"

"It...what?"

"We are going to have some fun with water combat!" Glorfindel said with a grin.

_Yes. I hate him_. _Well...maybe not hate...that's a strong word...but actually though! "_

"Water combat." Emily repeated, clearly unimpressed.

"It's either that or you jump from the rope swing twice and from the first ledge of that rock face once."

"I don't like either of those options." Said Emily, still swimming slowly backwards away from the balrog slayer. Just then something grabbed her toes, as though something big was about to bite them off and Emily gave a muted scream as she kicked out and swam back to her mentor for safety. Rusgon surface seconds later, grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh, I do apologize, Lady Emily!" he said innocently. "I thought you were Merenith!"

"I'm not." Emily growled. "And don't even do that again!"

This didn't seem to deter the fox faced elf, for he just grinned more and swam off.

Moments later Merenith leapt out of the branches of the tree above and flattened him under the water with vengeance. This resulted in a wrestling match between the elleth and ellon that ended with two bloody noses and a bruised jaw.

The swim was everything Emily needed, and the merriement and fun lasted for a long while until thunder rumbled it's warning in the distance and Legolas ordered everyone inside. Emily was rather overjoyed by this because Glorfindel had yet to make her pick which 'lesson' she wanted to do and so she got away with just not doing either for once. Somehow, Emily knew he would 'make it up to her' though, and she didn't overly look forward to that.

By the time they reached the gates, it was pouring rain, the wind raged and lightning illuminated the dark sky. Emily was so focused on getting inside she hardly noticed that Legolas had quietly taken her elbow as they crossed the bridge. They all parted ways then, each going to their own locations to change and continue about their day.

Upon scampering into her room to hunt for dry clothing, Emily slowed to a stand still when she spied a difference by her bedside and thus failing to close her door. The candle had been replace with the loveliest lamp she had ever seen. It was intricately designed with a sturdy base and a mechanized component that lit the lamp instantly. No longer would she have to fight with making light on her own when her hands were shaking with fear.

"Ah! I see that Farvel finished it." Said Legolas with a smile as he glanced in her room on his way past.

"_Vede_ Farvel made it?" Emily asked, still in awe of the masterpiece.

"Yes."

"For me?!"

"Yes!" Laughed Legolas.

"Where is he?" Emily wanted to know, tearing her eyes away from her new treasure.

"The training ring, I believe. He was helped by-"

But Emily was already gone, leaving her uncle to shake his head and laugh fondly at her leaving wet foot prints in her wake. She would have to wait till later to find out that her brother also had a hand in finishing the lamp...

Not once did Emily consider that flying across the indoor arena (still very damp, I might add) in front of a sizable crowd of elves would be a bad or embarrassing idea. All she could think of was her desire to express her gratitude. And she did. She went straight for Farvel where he stood giving instructions at the front of the group, launched into him and nearly catching him off guard with the hug. His eyes widened in surprise and he catch her just in time, holding her close with a small laugh.

"_Penneth_?"

"Thank you for the wonderful lamp." She whispered, before letting it registered that the observing elves were highly entertained by all of this, some even calling out merry teasing remarks to their prince and commander. She released him hurriedly, though he was not as quick to let her go.

"You are most welcome, _penneth_. And I must, in turn, thank you for cooling me off so kindly in this heat!"

Emily pulled away, immediately going pink and looking rather mortified at the damp outline from where she had hugged him. Farvel's eyes smiled down at her though and she flashed him a quick smile in return before deciding the best plan of escape from this increasingly awkward situation would be blasting off the opposite direction as fast as she had come, very purposefully ignoring the merry laughing of the good people she parted from.

She of course promptly nearly ran straight into Elrond as she rounded a corner too fast, skidding to clumsy halt before him and feeling as though this had occurred before.

"_Penneth_." said Elrond quietly, eyes fixed on her left shin. "May I ask what it is that causes you to limp slightly in your left leg?"

"What? Oh. That." said Emily, tugging up her pant leg to look. "It's not that bad! I-"

She trailed off with an, "Oooohhh. Oh dear. Well, that is a big bruise."

"Yes. It is." agreed Elrond, eyebrow lifted as he stared at the ugly, extremely swollen mark on her lower shin. "And what transpired to caused this?"

"Well...ya see." Emily laughed a bit, "I was doing handstands and Reisa tried to help. Long story short, my leg and her head collided rather spectacularly."

The healer shook his head at her with a rueful smile. "You should go to the healing wards and have it tended to."

Emily was about to brush it aside and claim that it really wasn't necessary to do so, when she remember that this was Lord Elrond she was talking to...and his 'suggestions' were usually commands that should not be ignored for too long.

"I guess so." Emily answered.

"And perhaps you should leave the ever helpful Reisa out of the handstand excitement next time...and did my sons throw you in water again? You seem to be wet again..." Elrond commented mildly.

"Yes...well...no. Glorfindel did that, but we were going to swim anyway, and now it's raining."

Elrond raised his brow amusedly and then continued on his way, reminding her as he went to ensure she went to the healing wards for the bruise.

Having sufficiently embarrassed herself for one day, and feeling suddenly peopled out, Emily ventured off alone after changing into something dry. She somehow found herself in the music chambers and stranger yet...found herself seated alone in a side practicing room with a guitar like instrument staring off into space and playing as she had not done in a very long time.

Plucking the strings absentmindedly, Emily let her thoughts wander. The lightness she had felt most of the day was channelled into a more quiet, pensive and creative area inside her. It was the place in her heart that she seldom ever went. The place heartfelt music came from. The kind that she didn't have to think about. The kind that bubbled from deep inside and flowed without fear of imperfection. It moved with total acceptance and freedom.

Without really taking time to consider and forgetting the dread she had of someone listening to her, Emily's fingers began to play the chords for one of her favourite songs (Dream, by Priscilla Ahn) and she sang:

I was a little girl  
Alone in my little world  
Who dreamed of a little home for me.  
I played pretend between the trees,  
And fed my houseguests bark and leaves,  
And laughed in my pretty bed of green.

I had a dream  
That I could fly  
From the highest swing.  
I had a dream.

Long walks in the dark  
Through woods grown behind the park,  
I asked God who I'm supposed to be.  
The stars smiled down on me,  
God answered in silent reverie.  
I said a prayer and fell asleep.

I had a dream  
That I could fly  
From the highest tree.  
I had a dream...

She trailed off into the wordless melody that came next, enjoying the way it bounced off the walls and was about to finish with the last verse of the song when the eerie feeling of being watched settled over her. Quickly she glanced over her shoulder and flinched violently at seeing figures in the archway. The music fell silent and she sat frozen.

"Oh, Emily, that was lovely! Why did you stop!?"

The one in the forefront stepped into the full light of the room and Emily gasped.

For an instant she thought it was Clare, but-

"Mummy?" Emily whispered with awe.

**AN: Due the length of my beginning AN I decided to spare you all and only say, thanks for reading and please review if you can :) Anything you like, a comment, what you liked (or didn't :s ) or questions...speculations? Right. Until next time, stay safe my friends!**


	37. Chapter 16:

**AN**: **Wow, 9860 words this time guys! Tis another long one and the next chapter is already coming along nicely (currently at 4851 words)! **

**So, I suppose it's good to find the silver lining in every grey cloud. Mine this past week has been that despite getting really sick with a high fever and terribly upset guts (ewwww...I'm so mean to Emily when I make her get sick...bad Pegs...bad...) I did manage to get an awful lot of writing done as I lay in bed. That being said...lol...if there is some places I missed while editing that don't make sense it's probably because I was a bit loopy at the time of writing it. Please let me know and I'll fix it asap. **

**Hope you all enjoy it and a very sincere, heartfelt thank-you to all of my guest reviewers (and the rest of the reviewers, of course. I think I managed to PM all of you this time round :) ). **

**Finally, a special thank you to my dear friend whom I am going to affectionately call Skippy the Turd for now because she has yet to tell me what to refer to her as on fanfic. She kept me company for several hours on Monday and made me drink lots of water so I didn't get dehydrated. She's a gem and I love her! Another warm thank-you goes to AleuStark whom is ever eager to be a sounding board so I can sort out the plot of this story and who I always love chatting with! Peace be with all of you and hope you enjoy the story! **

Chapter 16:

"Mummy..." Emily whispered. "Is that really you?"

Aewnith laughed and nodded while opening her arms. Emily came to her slowly, wide eyed and open mouthed. The elf lady was very changed from what Emily remembered. Her face was full of healthy light, the eyes sparkled blue brightly, laughing down at her with more age and wisdom than Emily had ever noticed before. The hair that had been streaked with grey was now the exact same dark, glossy chestnut brown that Clare had and all evidence of aging had left her skin. Not only that, but the ears that had only slightly been point now had a very distinct point to them and her seemed to have acquired the subtle 'ethereal glow' that seemed to sit around elves like an aura of light.

"Well, are you going to stand there staring all day with your mouth hanging open waiting to catch flies, or are you going to give me a hug?" Aewnith asked humorously.

Dazedly, Emily stumbled into her mother's arms and was relieved to find that her scent had remained the same. The comforting mix of lavender and summer flowers soothed her shaken nerves.

"Now then, let me look at you. Hmm, no shoes or socks. Well, that really shouldn't surprise me at all. But what's this? Your hair is somewhat neat? Are you feeling quite well, sweetheart!?" Teased her mother lightly as she fussed with the loose pieces that had fallen out while swimming and curled in the humidity of the day.

"Are you feeling alright? I mean...should you be up and about?! They said you were getting better, I just didn't think it was this much better..." Emily asked slowly, still looking at her mother with disconcertment.

"Never fear, _melui indyo_." Thranduil said smoothly as he joined them in the patch of sunlight. "I would not allow her to wander about if it where not safe to do so."

"Says the elf who escapes my healing wards at every given opportunity..." Came Medlinor's growl just behind the elf-king.

Thranduil turned with a cool, innocent stare.

"I do not know what you are referring to, _mellon nin_."

"Oh, of course not." Grunted Medlinor sarcastically and rolling his eyes before he smiled kindly at Emily, extinguishing all trace of the gruff, growling elf that had seconds previously stood in front of her. "How do you fare this day, Emily?"

"Very well...I think...although seeing mum looking like Clare's double is a bit freaky..."

"Oh, Emily..." Aewnith let loose a silvery laugh. "I've not changed that much."

"Are you sure?"

Aewnith smiled and looked up at the ceiling as she listed off, "Is your room clean? Have you been making poor Malgelir pick up after you? And what's this I hear about you tearing around on ponies racing Lord Elrond like some kind of hooligan?! Not only that, I heard you fell off! I'm going to have to confine you to your room if you can't be more careful, sweetheart."

"Point taken." Emily said quickly, making her mother laugh once more and the other two smirk lightly. "I am relieved that you are not as terribly changed as you seem. I suppose you do look rather lovely...not that you didn't before...except now you look like you had me at fourteen...and given how deep this hole is getting, I should really just stop talking now..."

"A wise choice." Said her mother dryly. "Now walk with me, my dear, for Medlinor is going to chase me back to the healing wards soon and I would dearly love to hear all about what's been going on these many days..."

"Hmm...yes...I would be happier if you returned to your bed shortly, _penneth._ You have another half-hour at most, and Thranduil is to support you when walking. I still do not like how unsteady your are on your feet." Medlinor rumbled as he seemed to inspect his patient with a critical eye before turning and marching off, calling over his shoulder, "Do not be late, for you know what the consequences are if I am forced to come find you..."

"I am not like some members of my family." Aewnith replied almost curtly. "I shall return in good time."

Thranduil laughed as he took his daughters hand, smirking at Emily with what she had come to understand was mischief. "One would think you were trying to single someone out, fledgling."

The other grimaced somewhat, "Fledgling implies that I am an ugly little bird only just learning how to fly, _ada_. It might have been sweet when I was little, but I'm no long an elfling."

"Oh, yes." Thranduil sighed, patting her hand as he treaded it though his arm. "I forget that you are a grown up elf now...I mustn't tease you with terms of endearment anymore..."

"But, she does it to me!" Emily exclaimed incredulously even as Aewnith lightly smacked her father's arm in mock annoyance. "Everyone does!"

"Everyone?" Thranduil asked, glancing around her mother at her with a raised eyebrow. "I do not recall calling you 'Emmy bear'..."

"Oh, fine. Not everyone...but a lot of individuals..."

"Well, regardless of all that..." Said Aewnith, "Tell what mischief you've been up to, Emily. _Ada_ won't tell me anything any of you have been doing..."

Emily's face broke into a grin. "He won't?! He didn't!?" she asked brightly.

"He did not." Thranduil replied smoothly, smirking knowingly.

"Awesome! I get to tell my own stories first for once!" Emily laughed, for it was an unfortunate thing within her life that she always seemed to be the last to know anything, and also never seemed to be allowed to tell her own adventures or stories without someone else having told them for her first. "Well...first I met Merenith...you know who she is right?"

Emily was soon engaged in the re-telling of very animated stories as they walked, both alarming and entertaining her mother as she spoke with non-stop excitement until they were interrupted by the arrival of Farland.

"Munchkin. Lords Elladan and Elrohir want to see you..." Farland said as he walked towards them.

Emily's face lit up and she sped towards her father with a joyful cry of 'Daddy!"

It was as though she hadn't seen him for an age, what with him hardly leaving Aewnith's side and then Emily being reluctant at the end of the past few days to see her mother in such a distressing state.

Farland laughed brightly as he spun her around and set her back down once more. Then they walked further ahead, instantly engaged in eager discussion about the trails for running, riding and what she had been doing that morning with her lessons.

Thranduil watched with a tender smile playing at his lips as the scene unfolded and he tightened his hold on Aewnith's hand that he was still covering with his larger one as they strolled arm in arm. She leaned her head on his shoulder with a soft smile that swept away some of the haunted pain in the depths of her eyes, silently communicating all that he wished to know. She was still his little girl, even if she was thousands of years past being an elfling.

"I feel as though I never know what is going on inside that funny head of hers, _ada_. You know better than I what she's thinking at any given moment...and I can already see how she seeks you out so readily, and Legolas. Her bond with you two is growing strong." Aewnith tugged at her sleeve and then laughed ruefully up at her father when the other two had gone far enough ahead, "I am almost jealous of you."

Thranduil smiled softly as they walked together. "And I knew very little of what went on inside your mind, _penneth_, for nearly 300 years. Neither did your mother. You drew away from both of us for a time, same as Farvel and Legolas, gaining your independence and learning through the council of wise mentors until you came to a place in life when you could draw close to us once more and accept what we had to offer you. I have only on occasion begrudged those you turned to for the special insights they had into your heart in those years."

"_Ada_...I miss _nana _so very much..." Aewnith whispered, resting her forehead on her father's arm suddenly and clenching her eyes shut. "I needed her so badly when I first had Joel...and I was terrified of being a bad parent...or that I would met an untimely fate as well and leave my children motherless...I nearly didn't have the courage to have children or to marry Farland. The horrors I have seen in that world..."

Aewnith shuddered and stopped walking again as the air around them grew thick with the whisperings of dark memories. Thranduil felt them lingering around his daughter, tormenting her and flickering about him as well, looking for a way inside. Resolutely he remained firm and sturdy, an anchor in the storm.

"We have seem many terrible things through the ages as immortals...and the darkness of this world is by no means a matter to be taken lightly or brushed aside...but _ada..._the evils of that world are so many. The war I arrived during claimed over 60 million people...and that was the second world wide war they had had in only 21 years. The ways they thought up to kill and destroy each other...and what the Nazi's did to the people known as the Jews and many more..._ada_...if I could have faded in that time I think I would have. I still smell the burning and hear the sound of the air raid sirens during the bombings."

"What kept the darkness at bay in your heart?" Thranduil asked quietly.

"Almost nothing did. That's what frightens me, even now. There was so little to cling to, so little to hope for. Innocent children...so full of life...kept me rooted, even if it broke my heart to see them orphaned or ill or mistreated...then Farland came along and I began to feel again, just a little more with each day...but it wasn't until I had my children that I felt I began to truly mend."

"They do have that effect upon one's soul." Thranduil mused softly as he gazed after Emily. "Your own daughter brought light back into my cold heart almost against my will, it's no wonder she would help heal yours. And Clare and Joel have their own ways of reaching in and catching one's hard heart off guard."

"They do, yes, but you are right when you say that Emily has a unique spark of light that is so...disarming..." Aewnith told him, "Clare has a spirit of fierce nurturing and yet she also processes a freedom to float about in life without a plan or a care. Where you understand Emily so well, _ada¸ _I am confident that I know Clare just as well (though it is ironic, given her lack of planning in life and my set, regimented ways). She's been faced with something that has rattled her very existence and threatened to take her little sister from her. For the first time she's not sure if she wants to just drift along fleetingly without the security of a plan. She's going to have to find an anchor now...Joel, well he's like Farvel; so wrapped up on his own plain of thought and existence that it takes an incredible amount of effort and selflessness on his part to relate to and understand other people."

"Yes, I seem to recall something about Faervel telling me he was having to take the time to burst his nephew's bubble of self-confidence so he would see how his words and actions hurt and upset his littlest sister...I believe he employed the same method I did with him."

Aewnith laughed a little, but still asked seriously, "Is Joel alright? As I remember you used rather...distinctive methods...to smarten him up, and you were not tactful."

"Faervel didn't understand tact at the time...it was necessary..." Thranduil droned lazily, "Though I am much pleased that he has grown into a more understanding and empathetic ellon in the past thousand years, even if he has diminished in his more carefree antics."

"Yes...Medlinor told me he hardly smiles anymore...and that he spends most of his time training our warriors and patrolling the woods..."

Thranduil grew grave as pain flickered through him. "The loss of your mother effected all of you in different ways, and had I been a better father, I could perhaps have helped you find healthier ways to overcome your grief. Legolas is the only one I know who did not travel down as dark a path, but perhaps he was wiser than us and realized there was no hiding from the pain, and thus did not try to."

His daughter's hand tightened again and she whispered with such vulnerability that it nearly broke the elf-kings heart to hear it.

"There is so much pain from the scars inside that I've buried and lived over the years...I don't know if I will ever heal completely in this life...I fear the ugliness inside."

"Scars will always remain from the wounds, and some will always be painful, _penneth_." Thranduil sighed, thinking briefly upon his own scars, or rather the memories of them, "But one should never be afraid or ashamed of a scar, for it means we were stronger than the tribulation that tried to destroy us. But for now, you have been brought home for a reason, and perhaps that reason is to begin the healing of those wounds you have long carried..."

"I do hope so, _ada_..." Aewnith murmured, staring at her feet. Her father paused in their walking (yet again) to press a tender kiss into the crown of her head.

"I have already seen the changes in your eyes over the past hour, fledgling. It will come with time. And if you feel it would help, I am certain time spent in Lothlorien or Imladris would be beneficial...though I would loathe losing you again after so short a time..."

"You will never lose me, _ada_, for you are too stubborn to give up on finding me!" Aewnith laughed. "You always come for me, and you always find me..."

"Yes, but this last time was too long, _penneth._" Thranduil said gently. "And it nearly broke my heart..."

Aewnith tightened her hold on his arm and rested her head against his shoulder again, wordlessly offering what comfort she could and knowing nothing could undo the past, therefore she would try as her father did to rejoice in the present.

They rounded the corner of the path to see that Emily and her father were far ahead, moving towards the great gates of the stronghold where the twins and Legolas stood waiting for them.

They arrived near the gates time to see Emily laughing with the twins as they convinced her to let them cover her eyes for the surprise. Aewnith and Thranduil took up a spot just out of the way but still in such a location that they could properly enjoy the event and follow as it unfolded.

"Why don't you trust us!?" Elladan exclaimed, pretending to be hurt when Emily backed off again giggling when they reached for her.

"Ummm...maybe because you aren't always trustworthy?" Emily laughed, eyes dancing with impish light that held no fear of offending them.

"Not trustworthy!?" Elrohir snorted. "And I suppose you think you're uncles are trustworthy..."

"Most of the time..." Emily answered, glancing at Legolas who smirked very much like his father in that moment, sending a small shiver of trepidation down Emily's back.

"Come now. Please?" Elladan said more seriously, "Just a few moments of your trust..."

"More than that I hope." Elrohir added.

"Oh, alright." Emily agreed, trying not to fidget when Elrohir and Elladan stepped up on either side of her and each covered an eye so she couldn't see, taking her hands to guide her.

It took some encouraging to get her to walk forwards, but as they moved and Emily grew accustomed to trusting them to lead her safely her steps grew more confident with the excitement that bubbled up in anticipation of the surprise. The sweet comforting smells (among others) of the stables reached her senses accompanied by the familiar voices of her friends and a few family members laughing a little and hushing each other.

Emily felt her curiosity grow with each step until she felt the breath of a horsy nose blowing into her face. The hands dropped from her eyes and Emily found herself staring into the face of a familiar, dark grey, dirty white maned, mischievous pony.

Emily gasped with delight and exclaimed, "Braigon!"

The pony from Imladris lifted his head and nickered, bright eyes sparkling at her before he nipped at the twins playfully and nuzzled her.

"You're a bad pony..." Emily laughed, "How did-"

She was cut off by the sounds of three more whinnies and whickering coming from the big indoor ring behind her across the hallway. One was a scolding squeal, the other an almost urgent and reproachful nicker, and the last a deep throaty noise of greeting.

Her movements stilled and she stood paralyzed upon hearing those voices she knew by heart. A communal breath was held in the stables as those privileged to see waited for her reaction.

Braigon seemed to find her lack of response irritating, so he gave her a firm nudge as if saying, "Well, go on! Have you any idea how much I've had to teach those newbies!?"

Taking a sharp breath in, Emily turned with her mouth slightly open and bewildered eyes hardly daring to believe what she saw. Shock hit her like a ton of bricks to the chest and tears prickled unannounced.

Three heads poked over the gate from inside the ring, ear's pricked forwards eagerly and nostrils flared, taking in her scent. Two white ponies (ok, technically 'grey' but, whatever), and one big, beautiful, strawberry-red roan mare.

The bigger of the two ponies squealed again a little, and stamped his foot impatiently, causing Emily to start moving towards them like one in a dream.

"Jim-beau...? Bob-bah-loo? Lady?" Emily breathed disbelievingly, reaching out her hands to them hesitantly as if she feared they would disappear.

Lady (who's 'registered' name was too long to remember), the mare, instantly bumped her hand eagerly, hunting for treats and licking her like a big dog. Bah-loo (aka Bob-bah-loo, or Bobby) rammed his face into her other palm, rubbing his head rudely against her until Beau(aka Jim-beau, or 'Jimmy') nipped his rump and took his place cautiously, playing coy with his human and being all cute, brown eyes filled with adoration.

Emily choked back a sob and kissed his nose, resting her head against his, crying and laughing at once when Lady and Bah-loo tried to eat her hair affectionately. It was some time before there were any other sounds in the stables other than affectionate horsy noises and Emily's tears.

After she collected herself and paused in fussing over her four-legged friends, she hurriedly wiped away her tears, Emily turned back to the twins and was mildly uncomfortable by the number of others also standing there. Her mother, father and grandfather stood in the background with the stable grandmaster, Glinil (Merenith's father and Aewnith's first cousin). Merenith and the four young ellons stood peering round the corner of a stall further back, finding it irresistible to not observe. Legolas was close by, leaning against a stall door and studying his feet, head tilted to one side as if listening.

"How...?" her voice caught and she couldn't speak as another tear escaped, forcing her to fight for control.

"Braigon found them one morning when he escaped his picket line for fun and brought them back to us, like the sensible monster pony that he is..." Elrohir told her. "How they came to be here in this world, we do not know...we merely delivered them safely to you..."

"Thank you." Emily said with utter sincerity as she rushed back to the twins and hugged them each fiercely

"Stalls are being made ready for them as we speak, for there are only a few empty ones at the moment. For now they are free to stay in the ring until Glinil gives the word for them to be moved." Said Elladan. "Nestor also wants to give them a through looking over to ensure they are in the best of health before allowing them loose with the rest of the herd."

Emily nodded, remembering that her other cousin (one Merenith's other brothers) was basically an elvish vet. She'd met him a few times, and greatly liked the soft spoken elf. He had such a way with the beasts that she knew without a doubt her 'babies' were in good hands.

"In the meantime," Farland said with a smile, "I think Aewnith and I better head back to the healing wards, or Medlinor will skin me...and I think she will want to be allowed to join in the festivities later on..."

Aewnith laughed and took her husband's arm willingly. "Yes. We cannot have you in danger of being skinned, my dear. And I do so look forward to the merriment to come!"

"A feast!?" Rusgon exclaimed in unison with Merenith, further altering everyone to their presence. Merenith glared at the other as he continued unperturbed, "Excellent! Food, singing, wine! What's not to love!?"

"Well, I don't love it when you sneak more than your fair share of the wine, fox-face!" Merenith growled. "You're already insufferable enough as it is!"

As they walked from the stables, Emily heard her mother saying to her father, "Oh yes, we best warn Joel and Clare of the potency of the wine here. After all, Clare has put those days of over drinking behind her and I'm sure she doesn't want to relive them again...Emily we don't have to worry about, of course. She doesn't even really drink..."

_Not that you know of...Rory and I might have had a few good times once or twice this past year by accident in the horse trailer...good thing I know my limits now...even if it was only once..._

A small smile crossed Emily's face as she turned from watching her parents walk off.

An 'argument' between the twins and Legolas caught her attention and she had to laugh as the debate quickly became a challenge of skills for the rare bottle of wine the supposedly Legolas 'stole' from the twins two hundred years ago. They excused themselves swiftly, each determined to settle this disagreement but also inviting Emily to come watch when she had spent sufficient time with her beasties. Ordinarily Emily might have been a bit put out by the sudden departure of everyone, but at the moment it was a rather welcome occurrence.

As the rest took off with enthusiastic chattering about the feast and making plans to go help with preparations, Emily found herself alone with her grandfather, staring into an empty feed bucket before her and thinking about Rory as Beau nuzzled her arms.

"Interesting the number of things they have never heard about, _penneth_." Thranduil commented dryly as his muted steps on the stone floor approached to stand with her at the gate with the horses.

Emily glanced up at him quickly with a mix of confusion and panic.

_He couldn't possibly know about that. No one knows...well, except Rory of course..._

The slow, almost predatory smile that graced her grandfather's features sent a shiver down her spine and filled her with numb suspicion.

"What do you mean?" She asked, failing at sounding innocent and unconcerned.

"Oh, come now, _penneth_." Thranduil droned quietly as he met her gaze, capturing her eyes and piercing her through. "We both know very well that you keep many things from them. Least of all the fact that Rory and yourself accidentally inebriated yourselves the weekend before she moved away?"

"Oh, yeah right. Like you could really know anything about something like that..." Emily stumbled with uncertainty, failing to sound sceptical. "That- You...That's just a lucky guess."

"Indeed. Then perhaps I shall take a few more guesses...the guess that you were harassed at school by the inappropriate comments of a foul young boy, perhaps? I must say I wish I had been able to teach the little swine a lesson...Or the number of times you would cry your heart out in the barn when you went down to do chores? Maybe the many instances in which you deliberately disobeyed your mother and did exactly the opposite of what she instructed you not to do while she and your father were way?"

Emily by this point had gone very pale and her heart felt like ice.

"How can you know that...no one knows that..." she whispered, hand falling from the gate, slack at her side.

Thranduil's cool demeanour softened as he gave her a regretful smile knowing what he was about to tell her would not please her and repentant that he had brought the subject up at this particular time. "I know of it because it would seem that after you left, I was granted the gift of seeing what was happening in your world when I walked in elvish dreams. I was witness to many events and situations that I am certain you would much rather no one knew about...although I freely admit to finding several of those...incidents... most amusing...particularly the number of conversations you have with yourself...and other such adorable instances..."

"N-no...that's impossible...you..."

"Are you suggesting that I am lying to you?" Thranduil asked sharply.

"I...no. Of course not." Emily blinked rapidly and then stared at the ground wide eyed. "_Daerada_...what all did you see? Does anyone else know?"

"Your mother knows, and your father." Thranduil told her as he turned his gaze back to enjoy the horses racing around the ring playfully. "Aewnith, it would seem, actually sensed my presence more vividly than the rest of you on occasion and wondered if she was finally going mad."

A look of comprehension dawned on Emily's face, but was swiftly shadowed again by her hesitation. Her grandfather knew instantly she wasn't sharing everything and wordlessly compelled her to speak.

"I don't know. It's probably nothing really. I don't even think...I mean it sounds ridiculous, it's not like I'm like mum and could hav-"

"Emily."

Her rambling ceased before it had a chance to get started and the girl tried again timidly. "Well, its just that something weird happened a few months ago...a few times actually...and now I wonder if it was you...but one time it was really kinda scary...and always happened when I was tired..."

"May 5th. Both your parents where at work and you were supposed to be asleep...not watching that show...what was it called again..."

"Doctor Who. I was about to start another episode when..." Emily shuddered at the memory. "...when I got the feeling someone was standing behind me and it totally freaked me out...which wasn't fair because I had just finished the episodes about The Silence..."

"Yes. Really, _henig_, the number of times you scared yourself silly watching those stories was rather foolish! Why would you enjoy such a thing? Clearly it frightened you enough to become afraid of my being near you, for it had never bothered you particularly before the few times you sensed 'something' near."

"I...it's...well I don't know...because it's an interesting story? And that's not the point! I can't believe you've been casually spying on us these past months and never said anything!" Emily exclaimed incredulously.

"So far as I could tell it was a very strange story...and had more monsters than I thought possible to imagine in one life time...not to mention you had nightmares that night, thus compelling me to question the wisdom in watching such things." Thranduil remarked. "And based on your reaction to this revelation I think you can come to your own conclusions as to why I said nothing about it."

"What else did you see while spying?!" Emily demanded, crossing her arms.

Her grandfather snorted. "I do not spy. I observe, and what I observed I shall keep to myself for the time being. I foresee if being of use in the future..."

Emily huffed, opting for insolent and sassy rather than freaked out and disconcerted by this knowledge. It was true back on earth she had on occasion felt as though she wasn't alone, but it was always so fleeting that she rarely paid it any mind. "Well you can call it what you want...and for the record I thought elves didn't approve of blackmail..."

"Oh, I am not withholding the information for the purposes of blackmail, _penneth_. That would be childish and impolite." Thranduil drawled coolly, though his eye flickered with mischief as he turned away so Emil wouldn't see it. "But, come now. We have more pressing matters to discuss about events that occurred earlier today."

The girl went very still as worry crept back into her.

"Like what?" She asked

"What is this I hear about a certain amount of...'general noticing'...that happened earlier by the river?"

Emily instantly wished the floor would swallow her.

"Not you too..." She whined miserably as her face went red, "Please, _daerada_?!"

Thranduil shook with mirth at her expression and crossed his arms.

"Forgive me, _penneth_. But it is irresistible to refrain from teasing you when the reward of seeing you go such a spectacular shade of crimson is too great."

Emily instantly covered her cheeks with her hands and turned away.

"But, in all seriousness that is due, Emily." Thranduil said sternly, mouth twitching with laughter. "Who am I going to have to sit down with for a long chat...in the dungeons...?"

She whirled back to face him, slightly horrified, "Oh my gosh, NO ONE!"

Thranduil gazed at her steadily until her cheeks went warm again and he smirked. "Are you certain?"

"YES." Emily replied through gritted teeth.

"There was not one you...noticed...just a little more than the ot-"

"DAERADA!" Emily wailed pleadingly, causing the elf-king's deep chuckle to bounce off the walls.

"Very well. I shall take pity on you...for now." Thranduil assured her, brushing her cheek affectionately with the back of his knuckles.

"Thank you." Emily mumbled appreciatively, "It was bad enough that Glorfindel, Merenith and _vede _were teasing me about it..."

"_Hir nin_." Glinil approached at that moment, bowing slightly to his king. "The stalls are ready. With your permission we would like to move the newest edition of our stables now."

Thranduil looked down to his granddaughter and raised a questioning brow. She smiled shyly and nodded eagerly.

"I believe that is a 'yes', Glinil." Thranduil said warmly, "See that it is done."

* * *

In little time, Emily was left to her own devices in the stables for many hours, happily brushing her four-legged companions and humming happily to herself.

At the moment, all four were calm and peacefully munching hay in their stalls and dozing while she brushed their coats until they shined. Every so often she found herself checking over her shoulder as if she were worried someone was there. In truth, she was battling the eerie, foreboding feeling that someone was watching her...and yet there was no one in sight...

_Not as though I'm totally alone in this place...besides, you're probably just being paranoid from the conversation with daerada...no one is watching you. Even if they were, no one means you harm, so calm down. Move on to more lovely things! _

But despite her efforts to keep her many thoughts on the happy side, one nagging wondering kept edging about the forefront of her mind.

How and why did her horses just suddenly appear in the wilderness for the twins to conveniently find them along the way?

No sooner did the thought finally form coherently inside did Emily recall the odd dream she had had that morning. The one with the pretty lady who ran faster than a deer.

"She said she'd asked...and they had granted the request...she wanted me to accept the gift..." Emily whispered to Bah-loo. She froze as absolute certainty settled over her. Someone, or somethings that she couldn't even begin to understand or explain had not only sent her a dream, but also brought her horses to her. And now...now there was nothing left on Earth calling her back...nothing that demanded her immediate attention...nothing logical. There was no concrete excuses now for going back.

What had began as a wonderful gift suddenly felt like a trap as darkness and suspicion descended around her. It was like all these days of ups and downs, the being distracted and comforted by the good things, was all just a trick. She was nothing more than a pawn in some grand design...the feeling of being watched intensified and Emily dug her fingers into her ponies mane, struggling to ignore it.

_I don't have a choice...but she said I did! But I don't really, do I. There...there's nothing left of the life I used to know...and even that is becoming distant. _

"No." Emily gasped frantically, leaning her head against Bah-loo. "No. I don't want to lose that! I don't want to...to...I'm not ready to let go of Earth! How could I possibly do that!? I mean, I know it would make the most logical sense if I stayed here, in this world...my family is here...it's technically speaking where I belong, but...but I just...I don't know how to explain..."

Her soft monologue was interrupted by Merenith skipping down the hall towards her, bringing the lightness back and calling out, "Em! Em! It's time to get changed and come to the feast! Come onnnn! It's going to be wonderful, you're going to love it, even if we do have to wear dresses! After all, it is in honour of your family's arrival! You wouldn't believe how excited the people are that Aewnith is finally home where she belongs and brought new editions with her! The rejoicing will go on for centuries just wait and se-"

Abruptly, Emily opened the stall door and moved out, dropping the brush in it's place briskly.

"I'm sorry, but please excuse me." she said rigidly, and left quickly with her bemused friend staring after her in stunned silence. Seconds later Merenith leapt up and ran after her.

"Emily! Emily wait!" Merenith dashed to get along side her cousin who was walking so stiffly and hurriedly that she had to jog to keep up with her. "What's going on? What's wrong? I thought you would be happy since your horses are here now and...Em?"

Not stopping, Emily kept going. Her jaw was clenched tightly and sudden anger smouldered in her eyes with a threatening filcher.

"Emily, please?" Merenith pleaded softly, reaching out a hand to stop her. "Can't you just tell me?"

In the hall of the main stable, Emily spun suddenly towards her cousin and hissed, "I just wish that people would stop assuming that I'm staying!"

"Staying...?" asked the other, clearly extremely confused.

"Here! In this world!" Emily cried loudly waving her arms in a wide sweep. She grimaced at the volume of her voice and dropped it to a low, shaking tone that only Merenith should have been able to hear, "I never asked to come. I didn't even get the chance to think about what I wanted before we got dragged here! No one bothered to ASK what I wanted. It just happened, and now, once again everyone is making the choice for me and assuming that I want to stay here forever! Even unseen, mysterious powers are making the choice for me! Or how else do you think the horses GOT here in the first place!"

Merenith remained silent, staring at her cousin with her mouth opened ever so slightly. Emily charged on, dam broken and the frustrations she hadn't even been totally conscious of burst forth.

"I've spent my entire life believing I was one person and now...now I don't even know who she is anymore! I look in the mirror, Merenith, and I don't know myself anymore. This...pretender is staring back at me and she's getting stretched. She's too thin to hide behind anymore, and I don't know what's going to happen when the mask shatters. Everything I knew how to be is gone! I don't know how to be anything but Emily Harris, an eighteen year old human who's biggest life challenge in the next five weeks was supposed to be starting university, finding my classes and listening to lectures, not moving to another world after being informed that you aren't even fully human and oh, guess what, your mum is actually a princess!"

Swallowing hard, Emily dropped her voice even quieter as she struggled with angry tears. "I...I want things to be normal again. I want to wake up and find that beautiful, tedious, boring life I left behind, and that's never going to happen. The life I knew? It's long gone, and I never even got to say goodbye. It's like my family, my mum, dad, Clare and Joel are totally different people than the ones I knew. Nothing is the same. I think the only thing that's 'normal' are the dogs and cats. My life was basically taken, rattled around violently, burned up, squashed and then dumped out on the ground in tiny little fragments...then the wind blew those pieces away and I've only got a few left to cling to."

Snivelling and rubbing her eyes irritably, Emily fought to control the fury that was still shaking her limbs. She drew long, calming breaths and then looked up at Merenith, who to her shock, was crying with her, face drawn with pain. Instant guilt stabbed through Emily and she hurried to comfort her cousin.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make it all sound like- I didn't mean to get so mad and seem like I don't love people here! I obviously do love all my family, and that includes you too! And...I am so sorry, Mer, I-"

Merenith shook her head and ran to Emily, smothering her with a huge hug.

"I'm not upset with you, I'm upset for you." Merenith whispered. "I've never even once thought about how this all must be for you. I can't imagine being pulled from these woods and tossed into another world that I don't know. It would be terrifying, to say the least! I'm sorry, Emily. I'm so very sorry. I wish I could fix it and I can't. But just know, that if you do want to go back, I'll come with you! You won't be alone."

"I don't really know anything anymore, let alone what I want. I think that's what scares me the most; I don't really know. I know all the logical reasons why I should be ok with saying, for choosing here over Earth...but it's...I can't." Emily admitted.

"Emily, you've had very little time to process any of this properly. Not the way your siblings have. For what I understand and what you've told me, they've had years to decide and let go of Earth. You've had just barely two weeks!"

"I don't want to let go of Earth!" Emily cried passionately. "It's my home! How can you ask me to just get up and leave my home without even saying goodbye to everyone and everything I ever cared about there!" Again she rubbed her eyes with her sleeves and lowered her voice, "It doesn't help that I feel like an ungrateful brat that the horses were brought here, I should be happy instead of using it as an excuse to find all the things wrong with my life."

"I'm sorry, Em...I really am..." Merenith whispered helplessly.

Emily gave her a wane smile as she calmed herself down again. "Not your fault, and nothing you can do really. I guess I just have to play the hand I was dealt...even if it's super lame..."

"Yeah..."

"Hey, Mer...wanna do something nuts?" Emily asked out the blue, rebellion and restless energy suddenly flaring inside her.

"Like what?"

"Like going for a ride, right now!"

"It's dark out...and storming..."

"So what!?"

"And the feast..."

"...Will technically still be here when we get back, so what's the problem?!"

"Emily, are you feeling alright?!" Merenith asked, staring at her cousin with concern as they trotted back the way they had come.

Emily replied with an almost manic grin and wild light in her eyes, "Let go! Just a quick ride! I'll take Braigon since at this point he knows how to 'horse' better in this world than my dears and yo-"

"I'll take Luella!" Merenith laughed, scampering off to her pony's stall and grabbing a bridle. "Bareback? It'll save time!"

"Of course! What could possibly go wrong!" Emily giggled, throwing all caution aside.

"NEVER ask that!" Merenith exclaimed seriously. "Do you want this to be an ill-fated ride?!"

"No. Do you think they'll notice if we're late?"

"Yes."

"I guess we better ride nice and fast then!"

"Em, I'm really starting to question your sanity...I'm supposed to be the one thinking up the crazy stunts!" Merenith giggled madly, "This is going to be an amazing ride!"

"What ride?" Asked a calm voice from the shadows of the corridor. Both girls stilled in their movements and looked at each other with a face that clearly said, 'Epp!'

"_Hir nin_ Faervel! What a pleasant surprise!" Merenith said sweetly, smiling with all innocence that obviously did nothing to convince her prince.

"I'm sure it is..." Faervel said dryly as he strolled forwards, "Now then, it must be a trick of the light, because those couldn't possibly be bridles in your hands...for it would be foolish to go riding at this hour or in this weather, and without permission...and one would hate to have to inform the king of such imprudence just before the feast beings..."

Silently the girls put the tack back where it belonged, moods suddenly dampened with disappointment. They exchanged a look. 'So close, yet still foiled. Next time they would be more stealthy...'

"Off you go." Faervel nodded his head in the direction of the great halls. "And if you do not arrive within twenty minutes or so I will send a search party..."

"Yes, _vede_." Emily mumbled meekly as she and Merenith scrambled off to change into something more presentable for dinner. Though the feast was fairly informal (or so Merenith had said), it still meant they had to wear nice dresses and at least make their hair fit to be seen.

They arrived late, of course, and both shifted uncomfortably in the dresses they had been made to wear. Emily wore a pretty blue with silver edging and needle work, and Merenith was in a rich green that accented her eyes wonderfully. Their hair was done properly in a decent arrangement of braids, thanks to Merenith having skill in braiding hair, even if she hated doing it. And it wasn't that the garments and hair styles weren't lovely, but it was the principle of the thing that made them both squirmy; they had to walk and behave like ladies. How dull.

The crowded hall was filled with more merry people in on place than Emily had seen in a long while and it would be an understatement if I told you that it intimidated her just a little to walk through the array of large tables with Merenith to were they would be sitting.

There was so much laughter, singing and random dancing about in the isle ways that Emily felt as though everyone had gone mad! Glancing up at the head table Emily could see her mother laughing brightly and Thranduil smiling more than she had ever seen in the entire time she had known him. Even Faervel seemed to be greatly enjoying himself, smiling and laughing now an then at a comment the twins made or at his little brother's remarks. All was mirth and excitement.

She was glad her cousin had sized her hand and lead her as she so often did. Emily really couldn't say she minded being dragged along with the pair of them looking like young school children. Whatever it took to get the job done and move on to distracting herself from the still gnawing frustration, anxiety and anger in her heart that was such a contrast to the airy happiness around her.

To Emily's joy, she didn't have to sit up at the head table with her parents, uncles, Glorfindel, Elrond, the twins, Medlinor and the king (were everyone else had a clear view of her and she would be mildly bored). Instead she sat with Merenith and 'The Four Dull Ones' (as her cousin called them). Tirnel had all kinds of comments when they sat down about how nice his sister looked and how it was a shame that it was only for one night while Rusgon and the others gave them a hard time about being so late for the festivities.

"I understand why Merenith looks as though she's been given privy duty, but why do you look so joyless over your attire, Emily?" Gurador wanted to know. "Observations have always lead me to believe that females look forward to dressing up in finer clothing..."

"I don't know. I'm just not as comfortable as some wearing such things." Emily shrugged, glancing over at her sister who held herself with such confidence and fluid grace that it was difficult for the younger to not be envious or wish she was more sure of her own movements. Instead she just felt awkward and like she was just playing a part in some silly charade anytime she wore a dress.

"Well, I just call it a down right nuisance, wearing a dress!" Merenith exclaimed passionately. "You can hardly move or climb a tree or, or, or ANYTHING!"

"But you look very nice!" Gurador sounded perplexed.

Merenith rounded on him with a flash in her eye. "Do you mean to say that I don't look nice all the time!?"

"Careful, _mellon nin_." Sidhel murmured lightly to Gurador. "You tread in dangerous waters..."

"I didn't think you cared about how you looked, dear sister." Tirnel laughed while passing a basket of fresh dinner rolls to Emily. "Eat, cousin, you look like you could use a good meal."

"Ignore him." Merenith growled when Emily looked up sharply with confusion. "He thinks food cures everything. I swear he thinks he's a Halfling sometimes!"

Emily brightened. "I've read about them! They seem like such wonderful people!"

"They are!" Sidhel agreed with a small smile. "At least the one we met was."

"You've met one!?" Emily asked, suddenly intrigued.

"Oh yes. Bilbo Baggins, little burglar for the company of dwarves that stumbled through our lands some thirty or so years ago. It's a pity I never got to met him properly." Rusgon sighed. "But the king refused to let me come along to aid Lake Town after the dragon struck. He said I was too young at the time. I still don't see why not. I was nearly 100!"

"Yes. And I was recovering from a spider bite, so despite being old enough I was not able to go either." Tirnel grimaced, rubbing his left shoulder tenderly. Emily flinched unconsciously as the memory of first encounter with a big spider surfaced. She knew within the boarders of her grandfather's realm the foul creatures where not to be found, and that in recent years very few had been seen this far north, but all the same, the reminder of something she tried to forget about was not overly welcome.

"Meeting Bilbo was probably the only positive experience we had those days, so thank your star's that you did not come." Sidhel said quietly, and Gurador nodded, swirling the contents of his glass soberly.

"Cousin Joel certainly does get rather...big headed...when he's explaining things he knows allllll about." Merenith snickered to Emily suddenly, changing the subject swiftly. She had been half listening to the conversation behind them for a while now. Clare and Joel sat near by with their other older cousins, Nestor and Laithor, as well as Rusgon's older sisters.

"Careful...Joel's a bit like Hobbes when you laugh at him. He really doesn't like it." Emily whispered back.

"Oh. My. You're right!" Merenith gasped with glee, "Just look...look at the way his face takes on that catlike expression! My my, he must be part feline, not elf!"

"That would explain why he's so egotistical..." Emily muttered, making them both roll into fits of giggling.

Joel's attention was caught and he furrowed his brow in catlike annoyance and asked over his shoulder, "What?"

The girls took one look and then promptly fell off their stools. Merenith's loud, merry laugh filled the hall and Emily shook with silenced mirth that was growing increasingly troubling the longer time passed and she didn't draw breath. When she did, it was loud and dramatic, setting Merenith off again and drawing chuckles from many.

'Fur' ruffled, Joel feigned dignity and turned back to what he was doing before.

"It's difficult to believe neither of you have had anything to drink yet..." Tirnel laughed, shaking his head at the still giggling girls.

Rusgon laughed brightly before asking impishly. "Then we best remedy that...wine, Lady Emily?"

"Rusgon, don't you dare!" Merenith pounced. "She isn't used to the potency of this wine! She'd be drunk silly in less than a half hour!"

"Yes, don't be giving my baby sister alcohol." Said Clare as she paused while walking past. "She's not even the legal drinking age and doesn't know her limits!"

Emily rolled her eyes, exasperated and instantly wishing her sister away. "Clare, that's only on Earth...I'm pretty sure there isn't a 'legal drinking age' here. And who says I don't know my limits!?"

Clare gave her a funny look. "Not you, Em. You're always the good kid, not like me. I'll bet you haven't even had anything other than the wine mum and dad occasionally share with you..."

"Well, you'd be wrong." Retorted Emily sweetly with a smile.

"Oh, yeah right." Clare rolled her eyes and continued on her way.

"And why would she be wrong, Emily?" Sidhel wanted to know, humour gleaming in his eye.

Emily shrugged in an attempt the brush the 'issue' aside. "Because she is. Could you pass me the strawberries, please?"

"But why!?" Merenith asked eagerly.

"Because I like strawberries?" Emily answered, pretending not to understand.

"Don't be a turd." Said Merenith, coining one of Emily's phrases with ease. "There's a good story there, now share!"

"No." Emily said simply.

"Why!?"

"Because it isn't much of a story really. My best friend was moving way halfway across the world and since it was the last chance we really had to get into trouble together (not that we made a habit of that) we stole some of her parents wine and drank it a bit too fast is all." Emily told them.

"Who was that?" Rusgon wanted to know, not taking the cue that this was a delicate topic with Emily.

"Her name is Rory. I've known her pretty much my entire short life..."

"What's old Elros up too? We don't have any prisoners at the moment, so it cannot be because they have escaped from under his nose again..." Tirnel said suddenly, drawing attention to where one of the chief captains of the guard was hurrying to the king's side and whispering in his ear. Emily looked in time to see her grandfather frown slightly while titling his head to one side in consideration before he rose smoothly and slipped out with Elros before anyone really took much notice.

"I am certain we will know soon enough if it is something we should be concerned about." Sidhel reminded as he helped himself to another helping of food, briefly scuffling with Rusgon as they 'fought' over the last bit of potatoes.

"Em...I think you're in trouble..." Merenith warned as Clare came marching back towards them, making a beeline for Emily.

"Ugh...can't she just leave me be for once!? I swear she's been insufferable since we got here! Not even Joel's is this hard to deal with." Emily grumbled softly prior to her sister coming into hear shot.

"Emily! YOUR DOG IS IN DISGRACE!" Clare fumed.

"Oh?" Emily asked mildly. "What did she do this time?"

"She shredded one of my paintings, chewed up my paint brushes, and ran off with my cloak shaking it like it was some animal she killed!" Clare hissed.

"Oh." Sighed Emily wearily.

"Well!? Don't just sit there! Go deal with her!" Clare demanded, not seeing the surprised and bemused looked the four males were exchanging at her ordering of the younger about.

Rolling her eyes, Emily didn't have the energy to argue with the other and for the sake of not causing a bigger scene she rose quietly and asked, "Where is she?"

"How should I know!? She went running out the doors and off into the fortress. Might be hanging off a bridge by her toes for all I care." Clare shrugged as she stalked off to rejoin her own group as was swallowed up into the laughing sea of people, "She's your dog. Go find her and deal with it."

Emily narrowed her eyes at the retreating form of her sister, fierce anger boiling over at the carelessness of Clare's letting the dog loose all because of a shredded painting and few busted brushes. The pup could be anywhere!

She forced smiled wanly at the others. "Excuse me, I seem to have been enlisted to go on a puppy hunt."

"We'll help you!" Merenith assured her, looking to the other four 'sternly'. "Right?"

"Of course!" Was the harmonious chorus of replies.

"Thank you." Emily said gratefully.

The small group retreated through the still joyous mass of people to one of the exits, only to be stopped by Elladan and Elrohir stepping out into their path from the shadows.

"And what might you lot be doing, hmmmm?" Elladan enquired with sparkling mirth in his face.

"Reisa hunting. Wanna help?" Emily replied instantly.

"What is a 'Reisa'?" Elrohir asked, burrow furrowing.

"A puppy of brown coloring and ridiculously behaviour. You should get along just famously with her." Emily laughed.

The twins burst out laughing instantly. "And this is how you persuade people to help you? By insulting them?"

"History would dictate it is an correct theory, my lords, or else the whisperings and rumours preceding your arrival are inaccurate and my memory does not serve me well from when I was an elfling..." Gurador stated reasonably.

"Besides, the faster we find the miscreant the quicker we can return to the feast!" Rusgon added, stressing the importance of being where the food was.

Merenith snorted. "Ellons. Always thinking with their stomachs!"

"We somewhat out grow that...or rather, we learn to control it with practice." Elrohir said cheerfully. "Very well. Our curiosity has been sufficiently enticed. We will join you on the 'Reisa Hunt'. Am I right in assuming this is your little miscreant we are searching for, Emily?"

"Unfortunately, yes." Emily huffed. "She's always bad at the most inopportune moments."

"How old is this pup?" Elrohir asked as they fell into step with the rest down the corridor towards the great network of bridges ahead of them.

"Nearly six months old now."

"She cannot be that large then! How much trouble could she be causing?" Elladan chuckled.

"Seriously?" Emily stopped to stare at them. "Please, say you are joking."

Elrohir shook his head with a small snicker and swatted his brother in the arm. "Do not torment the poor girl."

"As you wish. Would it not go quicker if we split up to cover more ground?" Elladan suggested as the reached to foot of a winding staircase down and a bridge that lead out into the fortress.

"I agree!" Tirnel jumped in, drawing an exasperated sort of look to Gurador's face. "Perhaps if we paired off? Emily and Merenith could go one way and-"

"Alright, alright. Mr. Bossy!" Merenith pushed past her brother a little too eagerly. "Point's been made, let's go!"

"Now, just wait a moment!" Elrohir stepped out, holding up his hands to stay Emily and Merenith from slipping around them. "I'm not about to allow the two of you off by yourselves, not after Faervel gave me strict orders ensure someone keeps an eye on you. Did you think we know nothing of the little stunt you tried to pull earlier?"

"It's like you don't trust us." Emily sweetly sang, mocking the twins earlier teasing that she didn't trust them.

"Nay. We are merely attempting to remain in the good graces of the king this time round. After all, one wouldn't want to call his...wrath...upon us again like the last time." Elladan winced upon remembering the many pranks that were pulled against them. "I suggest we send someone along with you who we know isn't going to let you get into trouble. Sidhel? You were always the more responsible one of the group, even as elfling, I recall. You may baby-sit them. Elrohir and I will take ourselves and keep each other out of trouble, and Gurador and Tirnel can keep Rusgon in line. There, how does that sound?"

"I will do my utmost to keep them from too much mischief, my lords." Sidhel said amusedly with a small bow of acceptance, hazel eyes laughing at Merenith.

"Aww, noooo! Not Sidhel!" Merenith whined. "Please? We promise to be good and we don't need a babysitter! That's just humiliating!"

"I suppose we could separate you two instead..." Elrohir threatened mildly. "I would greatly enjoy spending time with my little friend!"

"Sidhel, how kind of you to join us!" Merenith said quickly, spinning to the ellon with a smile and making the twins laugh once more.

"Come on, let's just find Reisa before she gets me into trouble...please...?" Emily begged.

The group dissipated upon hearing her plea, dancing off with cheery reassurances.

Emily, Merenith and Sidhel took as many of the back passages they could, back tracking from the royal quarters and moving out from there as well as avoiding as many bridges as was possible. Logically, Reisa would avoid such things having been out on them very few times, but then again the pup was fearless about some things so it was difficult to say where or what she would do.

When they came to the first unavoidable one, Merenith gave Emily a quick look of communication, asking if she wanted help across, but seeing as Sidhel was there and Emily still found it embarrassing that she was so afraid of heights (not to mention determined to get over it) the girl refused and stepped out onto the bridge behind her cousin on her own.

Something about wearing a long dress made walking suspended in the air that much worse. The swing and sway of the material made her feel as though she were about to stumble sideways to the edge and tip off. Heart beating terribly fast and feeling a little ill, Emily slowed her step again. Sidhel, who had calmly been following the two girls like shadow and allowing them to 'pretend' he wasn't there to 'bother' them, waited patiently a step behind as the girl faltered more with each step. About the middle, Emily nearly stumbled on the hem of her dress and stopped entirely.

She was about to call to Merenith when a hand ghosted just under her elbow from behind, silently offering the help and waiting for her answer. Still unable to move too much, Emily found all she could do was whisper, "Thank-you. Please."

The support at her elbow closed in with a gentle reassurance, taking her arm firmly in hand and overshadowing her like a sturdy tower of safety that Emily drew strength from as they continued across with no further incident.

Combing the many halls and passages for the wayward pup, the three wandered for a long while. Finally, when they had all split up for a moment to each check a different room in their location Emily's attention was drawn down a side passage that opened up near the bottom of her grandfather's throne, just behind it, in fact.

It was a long shot that Reisa had made her way all the way there, but Emily decided to slip through a check anyway. Instead of seeing her puppy misbehaving when she spied cautiously round the back of the large base that the throne stood upon, Emily saw instead a small party of weary looking men, a handful of guards and her grandfather pacing in long calming strides around the terrace with his hand clasped rigidly behind him as he listened to the pleas of the unexpected guests.

**AN: Guys! Guys! This is so exciting! I'm feeling better enough that I can eat food again...soooo mostly chicken soup and toast, but that's something at least! YAYAYAY! The inner hobbit in me is dancing for joy! I can now gain back the approximate ten pounds I lost. Pegasus LIVES! Weeeeee! *skips around* (jk...saving energy.) **

**Review if you can guys! :) I'll be here working on the next chapter as best I can until I'm well enough to go back to work...then it'll be a bit slower going to crank out the next stuff. Also, fun fact, some of you might have notice I seem to be being inconsistent in the spelling of Faervel's name (it's been missing the first 'e' in the past chapters, Farvel instead...). That would be because I've been spelling it wrong! Lol. So that's why it changed. Also, I've tweaking the details of Thranduil's 'dream observing' in the prologue so it matches this chapter better. ok. all done!**


	38. Chapter 17:

**AN: Well...I don't have much to say today. It's a bit shorter than usual (sorry, just how it happened to end up) and we are starting into the action...hope you like it :) A big thank-you goes out to my wonderful guest reviewers and to the rest of you as well. Thank you for reading and continued support and interest!**

Chapter 17:

Within seconds of slipping through the hidden door and peeking round the corner of the throne base, Emily knew she was not at all were she was supposed to be, yet she couldn't seem to retreat more than just ducking back behind the base once more. This of course lead to listening in on what was taking place.

"My lord, we have no were else to turn! Our children are missing, we cannot recover them without help! Please, have you no pity?" The spokesmen was saying.

Thranduil did not reply immediately, but Emily could feel the tension in the air grow with each second that passed and every tiny whisper of the elf-king's cloak upon the floor was like a word of warning.

"Tell me, what do you expect my people to do?" Thranduil asked in a mellow tone, laced with a coolness that Emily recognized to be dangerous. "You come claiming to be so desperate as to beg for my help, and yet I know that you do not share all that you know concerning the disappearance of your children...a commonality that surrounded pleas for us to come rescue individuals outside our lands in the past. I am confident the leaders of your settlement and the next one over will know what I refer to..."

"Then you will not help us?" the man asked with a touch of bitterness in his voice.

"This matter is beyond my boarders and therefore out of my authority." Thranduil answered quietly. "We cannot help you. Should the children appear here, then yes, we will recover them if possible and return them home, but anything else is out of our hands."

"How can you refuse!?" A thinner man leap forward, causing the guards to tense. "My daughter is eight years old! She's all I have and is god knows where-"

"Trinion. Enough." The spokesmen hurried to hush his friend. But Trinion would not be silenced.

"Please! She's just a little girl! Just a baby like the others! You must help us!"

Thranduil turned to the man, eyes shining with compassion, but he could not be swayed.

"I cannot act at this time, Trinion, even if I wanted to." He told the father gently. "Now, unless there is more you wish to share, then I wi-"

"Elves are all the same! You care for none but yourselves and hid within you magic walls while the rest of the world toils and dies around you! We are merely mortals to you and you see yourself above us for that! What do you care if one more insect dies!?" Trinion howled, voice cracking with pain. "You have no mercy, no compassion and no pity! We should never have come!"

"Trinion!"

"No! No, Sudry! I will speak, for by refusing to help us he has as good as killed my child himself and it is clear he cares little for her life!"

The air went deathly still. Not a soul dared to breath in the face of such an accusation. Even the distraught father seemed to sense the danger he was in should he continue to speak and feel silent. Emily couldn't help herself from peeking round once more to catch a glimpse of her grandfather. Her heart nearly stopped when she saw he was facing her way, but it levelled out once more when she saw that his eyes were closed.

Everything about his posture spoke of barely contained rage and with each second the ticked by it became more and more of a guessing game if that temper would surface. Finally the elf-king drew a deeper breath and opened his eyes just as Emily disappeared once more (praying he hadn't seen her).

There was another long pause before Thranduil spoke again, this time his voice was ice, yet steady and fatally calm.

"You come to my halls seeking help and claiming to share all that you know of the matter...and yet you lie to me repeatedly. I read it clearly in your faces. In light of such insolence and deceitful conduct, you still except me to take you at your word and blindly rush to your aid? You, a people who have encroached upon the territories of others and engaged in numerous squabbles for centuries? You expect me to lead my people into the situation without sufficient details and risk their lives for only half the story? Without the truth there is nothing to convince me this is not yet another scheme to gain more for yourselves. Should one of you be willing to tell me the truth, I will listen. Until then, you will be show to your rooms and be leaving tomorrow."

With a flick of his wrist, Thranduil motioned for the 'guests' to be lead away thus leaving the king standing alone a moment before turning on his heel and sweeping off with stiff fury.

"Psst! Emily!"

Emily jumped out her skin and turned from staring after her grandfather to see Merenith and Sidhel poking their heads out of the doorway and beckoning her to come back. She fled back to them and refused to answer their questions when they asked what she had been doing.

"It isn't a good idea to eavesdrop, Em. Not on the king's business. _Odhron_ doesn't like it." Merenith told her as they continued on their hunt for the furry beast known as Reisa, apparently guessing what had happened.

"I'm hoping he didn't know I was there." Emily admitted softly, head still reeling from what she had witnessed.

"I would not count on it. It is difficult to hid one's presence from him." Sidhel commented and Emily groaned internally.

What she had seen and 'felt' in the air was just the grand finale of the first part of the conversation, and she hadn't been there for that. She would have been interested to hear it, however all she knew for certain was that she wasn't sure why her loving, compassionate grandfather would ignore the pleas of humans in need of recovering their lost children. The detachment and coolness that he had emitted was so troubling it sent a chill all over her. Surely he didn't really not care? Did he? Just because they were humans, and not elves?

_I'm half human...more human than elf right now...where does that leave me if he doesn't care about mortals?_

She shook herself a little and peeked round the next room as the three 'hunters' split off once more, following a promising trail of shredded fabric.

_Don't be silly...he loves you. He told you not doubt that and you promised to try not to!_

Her steps slowed once more as she rejoined the others. They were very near to the king's study(were she suspected he might have gone) and Emily both wanted to avoid seeing Thranduil at the moment, and also desperately wanted to speak with him.

"I'll check _daerada's _study for Reisa." Emily volunteered hesitantly as they neared the next set of rooms.

"Are you sure? You might want to wait a while..." Merenith cautioned, somehow knowing that Emily must have seen the king awfully angry.

"I think...I think it'll be ok."

"Alright..." Merenith said reluctantly.

"Relax, _mellon nin_." Sidhel calmed, resting a hand on the wild haired elleths shoulder, his height only somewhat dwarfing the already reasonably tall elleth. "It isn't as if Emily were you going in there after doing something terribly foolish that put herself and others in danger. He won't be cross with her."

Behind the door of the study, Thranduil paced as he fumed with great frustration over the audience with the humans. It had not gone as he wished and the outcome was merely resentment and ill feelings between both parties.

A knock at the door sounded timidly.

"Come." he said sharply, not bothering to turn round. The barefooted whisper of Emily's soft tread reached his ears and the cool rage inside of him quieted as she approached hesitantly. He could feel her watching him, debating if she should speak and her apprehension pierced his heart. Sighing heavily he turned to face her and asked gently, "What is it, Emily?"

The communication in her pleading eyes told him instantly why she was there before she ever spoke. It was inevitable after what she had overheard. He had seen her for a brief moment when she ducked back, but her presence always shone brightly to him in his mind. He knew she was there instantly when she came out the passage. The family bond between them was growing with each passing day, though he highly doubted she was aware of it. Perhaps it was just as well at this point. She was so easily disconcerted by the more hidden elvish traits and Glorfindel had told him of her nervousness over the idea of being able to sense another inside her mind. To one who grew up with such things being natural it would not be so troubling, but Emily knew nothing of what it was like to sense another with her feä and mind. Or at least, she thought she knew nothing of it. The elf king had felt her unconscious brush of his mind in the throne room when she was 'testing' the waters. Even now she flicked and flitted around the edges reading the 'aura' around him and gauging his mood.

"_Daerada,_" she began, her voice quavering slightly with anxiety, but her chin set with purpose. "I don't understand...why...why aren't you going to help them? Why...why would their lives be any less important than ours? Why are you acting like you don't care that children are missing...because I can't...I can't believe that..."

Thranduil surveyed her as she spoke, face remaining an impenetrable mask. Then he turned from her without a word and began to move away towards his wine glass.

"_Daerada_!" her timid voice took on a desperate note when she felt he was dismissing her. It begged for an answer and he knew it was unlikely that she would accept the one he offered. Closing his eyes in pain, he replied quietly, "It is none of my concern. These events are outside of my boarders, therefore out of my authority. I cannot act in this matter."

"But-"

"Emily." he said sharply, finding his patience waver under the heaviness of his heart. Her plea's only added to the sorrow he harboured, thus igniting irritation within him. He was glad his back was turned, for it meant he didn't have to see her eyes when she recoiled at his tone. He felt her falter and then a wave of determination settled in the air as her stubborn streak surfaced.

"But they came to you for help..." Her voice almost accused him.

The elf-king drew a deep calming breath before turning coolly to face his grandchild. She stood her ground, face set with a spark of defiance but her eyes flickered with uncertainty and fear that was beseeching him not to be angry with her.

His hard gaze waned and then softened as she bit her bottom lip so hard that he feared she would draw blood. Thranduil found himself suppressing another heavy sigh as he crossed the room to stand just in front of her. Reaching out to catch her chin in his hand he used his thumb to gently encourage her to stop biting her lip.

"_Daerada_...please...don't you care at all?" Emily asked, voice taking a anxious, imploring tremor that Thranduil loathed to hear directed at him. His brow furrowed as pain flashed through him and he struggled to contain the frustration that boiled up inside, losing some of it and allowing it to lace his voice.

"Of course I care, Emily." he said, voice nearly strangled with the irritation. "Do not for a moment misinterpret my inaction for lack of concern! It pains me terribly that these children are missing, but it does not change the fact that I cannot take action at this time."

Seeing the mix of relief, shame and anxiety that had appeared on Emily's features at his cold rage, he swiftly disarmed the storm, quieting it for the time being as he continued in a softer tone, "And do not assume that the anger you sense is directed at you, _penneth_. It is not, but rather I find it extremely frustrating when there is nothing I can do, even if I want to."

She hung her head and blinking hard. It wasn't difficult to guess that she still had more to say, but was reluctant to do so.

"But, why? Please. I don't understand why..."

Thranduil smiled sadly as he took in her nativity and innocence.

"Unfortunately, the matters of men are not always what they appear, _penneth_. There has long been a history of underhanded politics between the two settlements in the area these men came from. It is not uncommon for them to steal each other's children as bargaining tools to get what they want. No matter how appalling that is, it is between them. I cannot be the mediator of their petty squabbles when I have my own people to care for, and I have no treaty with either party that would demand I take action."

"But, what if it isn't that? What if something else happened to them?"

"Until I have evidence that says otherwise, or one of our guests decides to be more honest and tell me the whole truth of this affair, there is nothing to be done...apart from what I have done in the past."

Emily tilted her head questioningly in a very 'Thranduil' manner, making the elf-king smirk unexpectedly.

Answering her silent question, he said smoothly, "In the past, I have...expanded the area in which my warriors and sentinels patrol. Sometimes these patrols will...happen...across a child that is being kept against their will and thus intervene."

"Oh. Ok, that's good." Emily stated with more contentment.

Thranduil's smirk widened as he looked down at his youngest grandchild.

"I am pleased that you approve, Queen Emily..." He said dryly with a raised eyebrow.

Emily's eyes went huge. "Oh! No! That isn't what-"

"I know, _penneth_. Peace, I am only teasing you." Thranduil laughed gently, the cold rage inside retreating for the time being and replaced with warmth as Emily case him a mock glare before she slipped forwards and mutely initiated a hug. Her grandfather quickly enveloped her into a cocoon of his rich outer robes and held her close, while planting a kiss upon her crown.

"Emily." He said whilst still holding her captive.

"Yeah...?" Was her reluctant and muffled reply. A smirk ghosted across Thranduil's face, for they both knew what he was going to say.

"I must request that in the future you refrain from eavesdropping on audiences in the throne room."

"I didn't mean to." Emily offered lamely and feeling like she was six. "It just kind of...happened..."

"Oh? And how did it 'just kind of happen', _penneth_?" Thranduil asked, mellow tone ringing with amusement.

"I was looking for Reisa because she has fallen from Clare's good graces...again..._daerada_, have you seen my bad pup?"

"I have."

"Really!?" Emily pulled away hopefully. "We've been looking everywhere for her!"

"She's currently hiding under my desk." Thranduil said with a small sigh. "I am afraid I came across her 'killing' Clare's cloak and about to start in on one of the pillows on the couch. We...had a rather pointed conversation about such behaviour. Needless to say she is very remorseful and hid herself until my mood lifted."

"Oh dear! Poor Riesa!" Emily giggled nervously, flicking a quick look up at Thranduil. He smirked.

"I would not worry too much, _melui indyo_. She and I had a very similar conversation concerning the chewing of chair legs in this study, and she survived. I think you will find she is sleeping at the moment."

Emily moved to the other side of the desk and peered under it. Sure enough her puppy was curled up and snoring away.

"Reisa!" Emily called. "What are you doing, you nutty turd blossom!?"

The lab puppy opened her eyes slowly and then bounced out joyously upon seeing her mistress, picking up the blanket she had been sleeping on in her mouth and wriggling in circles around Emily.

"Are you suppose to have that?" Emily asked, taking the blanket from the dog gingerly.

"She is." Thranduil answered, picking up his glass of wine. "That is one of hers. We keep it here for when she comes to keep me company during the day."

"Is that where she goes when I'm gone!? I had wondered!"

"Yes, she is a welcome distraction at times." Thranduil laughed, bending over slightly and crooning softly to the pup in elvish when she trotted over apologetically to him. The reaction to the words was comical. The dog leapt enthusiastically in the air, so high that she licked the end of the elf-king's nose and then went racing round the room when she landed on her feet again. He spoke again, this time with mirth filled sternness and the creature came to a quivering halt at his feet, gazing up adoringly at him with her tongue hanging out the side and ears perked up.

"I wish she would listen to me like that." Emily lamented. "Then maybe Clare wouldn't drag me away from fun and food to go hunt her down when she's been bad. She demolished one of Clare's paintings and ate her paint brushes too..."

"Reisa!" Thranduil scolded half-heartedly. "We discussed this!"

The puppy let loose a groaning warble as she flopped over on the ground submissively showing her tummy.

Thranduil chuckled and crouched down to play with her silky ears, encouraging her to sit upright once more and try licking his hands. He cast a sideways glance at Emily and informed her, "She told me that she forgot how to be good, that she was bored, that Clare left her door open and in that her defence, she was left unsupervised."

Emily laughed. "And what about running off with Clare's cloak?"

"She thought perhaps Clare wanted to play and was very disappointed that she didn't."

Reisa suddenly leapt up and pounced on her blanket, shaking it violently and then dropping it at Thranduil's feet, looking up hopefully at him. A twinkle lit the elf's eye and he looked at Emily with a sly smirk.

"Would you like to see what ends up happening when she keeps me company and I have had enough of working?"

"Uh...yes!"

Thranduil took the blanket, quickly began to wrap it round and round the dog's middle, tied the ends loosely before letting the wriggling mess of fabric, and legs go. Reisa stumbled about blissful happiness 'fighting' with the blanket until slowly but surely she freed herself.

Emily watched with opened mouthed amazement before bursting out laughing. "Oh my gosh, she loves it!"

Thranduil's deep toned chuckled joined hers as Reisa dramatically rolled free of the last piece of blanket and then dragged it back to the feet of the elf-king begging to do it again.

"She also enjoys a good game of hide and seek, however we do not have time for that. Let us take this wretched creature back to her room and return to the feast." Thranduil turned then to look over Emily head to toe with approval as his countenance softened greatly and he remarked gently, "I know you dislike dresses, Emily, but you do very lovely in them."

For the briefest moment, without having Clare there to compare herself to, Emily actually believed the statement to be true. She smiled shyly and took the arm her grandfather offered murmuring softly, "Thank-you, _daerada_."

They opened the door of the study to find Sidhel and Merenith waiting uneasily on the other side. Merenith leapt back behind Sidhel as if she had been stung the second the door opened, eyes round and instantly looking guilty. Emily wondered if she had been listening at the door and grinned quietly to herself. Sidhel merely straightened his relatively broad shoulders and stood staring ahead at attention awaiting his king's command. He also appeared to be purposely ignoring the fact that Merenith had ruffled his robes on the way past when she grabbed hold of him to launch behind and was seemingly oblivious to the fact that his dark auburn hair appeared as though he and Merenith had been scuffling moments earlier.

"And what might be happening out here?" Thranduil asked placidly, eyes twinkling lightly.

"We were waiting for Emily, _hir nin_." Sidhel said respectfully.

"Indeed...and was that all that was happening, Sidhel?" Thranduil wanted to know, tilting his head to one side questioningly.

"Merenith...and I..." Sidhel began, almost hesitating and flicking hazel eyes down to meet Merenith's briefly, "We were settling a disagreement before she was allowed to do as she wished..."

"Which was?" Thranduil turned to Merenith.

"Listening at the door, _hir nin_." Confessed the elleth.

"Tell me," the elder elf compelled with sharpness, "How many times have I-"

"Many, _hir nin_." Merenith blurted, then ducked her head at the eyebrows raised in her direction and added. "Though, not as many times as you have told me not to interrupt you."

Thranduil shook his head and laughed softly, warmth flowing from the sound. "_Ai_, _penneth_! What am I to do with you? And you, Sidhel! This will make the fourth incident in one day that you have been involved in a wrestling match. What do you have to say for yourself?"

Merenith lifted her head and grinned brightly, nudging Sidhel triumphantly in the ribs.

"It must be the weather and company I keep, _hir nin_. Merenith and Rusgon are rather trying at times." Sidhel said innocently, yet again resolutely ignoring Merenith.

"I see...is that what the trouble was..." Thranduil gave him a long stare, until Emily could have sworn the ellon went a very tiny shade of pink. "Well then, perhaps you and I should later discuss how to better mange one's temper in such warm and humid weather...perhaps then you would be less likely to be so easily motivated to be a disruptive influence?"

"If you deem it wise, _hir nin_." Sidhel answered with a bow, this time actually turning a proper shade of red.

Smirking, Thranduil walked with Emily and lead the younger elves down the passage as Reisa bounded ecstatically beside them. "Oh, yes. I do deem it wise, _penneth_."

Behind the king and Emily, Sidhel seemed to wince a little and Merenith shot him a gleeful look that cause him to soundlessly smack her lightly across the back of the head.

* * *

The feast lasted long into the night and by the time Emily went to bed, her head was spinning with laughter, song and dance (not that she danced with anyone other than Merenith and the twins). She hadn't had the nerve to dance with Legolas when he asked and she had only danced about with the twins because they tricked her into it.

Merenith was just too infectiously fun to not twirl around with in a remote corner of the great hall, a fact that she was teased for by her 'dejected' uncle.

Her mother had left early on, escorted by Medlinor and looking happy but utterly exhausted. Obviously she was still recovering slowly from her illness so Emily wasn't surprised Aewnith had been tired out after only an hour or so. She herself was so tired now in the wee hours of the morning that it is possible her head hadn't even touch the pillow before she was lost in sleep.

The paths of dream she travelled remained fairly tame and fearless until she was just about to wake naturally for the day. It was then that she stumbled across a dream so real and disturbing it was unlike anything she had ever encountered.

At first it was very similar to the one she had her second night within the palace walls, in fact that similar dream had been reoccurring for several nights now, though not quiet as bad as this.

She was trapped in a dark place, it was thick with overgrowth and the air was moist with a foul smell and metallic taste of blood. A woman was laughing a high, insane, hysterical cackle and from above she could see the many eyes of spiders watching her. They hissed and spat in the shadows, waiting for the signal to strike.

Emily struggled forwards, breaking free of the vines and roots that tangled themselves around her feet, clawing at her as though determined to keep her from her destination.

What was that again? She didn't know. She just knew there was so little time and she was on her own. No one would be coming in time to save her. It was up to her. So very much depended on her!

Suddenly she was at home, back on earth and everything was so normal. She was going to her summer job, bidding her parents good morning, discussing where she was going to live in Guelph that year for school since she didn't want to live in residence...her wish had come true and here was her boring ordinary life back at her finger tips. She turned blissfully to walk out the door and found herself back on the overgrown path again in the gloomy darkness.

The path widened and became smoother as she fought her way out, leading her down into a torch lit tunnel. Children's wails and cries rolled in echoes up through the opening to reach her horrified ears. In the shadows there was the crack of a whip and a cry of pain and all the while the gleeful voice of the woman.

Then the scene changed and she was in a cave deep beneath the ground, staring into a large dark blue and green stone. The colors swirled within it as it hummed with such great power and energy Emily feared it would tear her apart.

Such terrible knowledge and cost lay with that stone. It was unexplainable why she knew this, but as she gazed at the object clasped tightly in her hands, she was certain it was either her salvation or her doom. Possibly both.

There was a terrible howl of agony behind her, but she could hardly manage to turn around to see what was happening. By the time she did, there was a body of a man lying on the ground in a pool of blood.

"Estel!" Emily cried, not knowing how she knew, but fear seizing her and begging the heavens that it wasn't true. "No! Estel!"

Her plea bounced off the now empty cave and she was plunged into darkness. Death hung in the air around her...

Loosing a whimpering cry, she stepped with frantic bravery into the darkness in an attempt to find her friend. She stumbled, falling forwards.

Strong hands caught her up before she hit the ground, drawing her into the warmth of the embrace and calling her back from the abyss of the dream.

Emily struggled with a frightened cry at the touch until she heard a familiar voice accompanying the feeling of waking.

"Emily. _Av-'osto. Tolo dan nan galad_."

It was all very disorienting, for she was no longer in her bed, or in her room. Instead she was aware that she was standing in a corridor crying and had buried herself in the warmth of someone's arms.

Now the warmth was gently pulling away from her quivering form. Emily knew distinctly that she wanted to stay where she was, and her hands gripped the material of their tunic tightly in protest. A hand carefully cupped her cheek, lifting her face.

"Emily?" Glorfindel asked softly, searching her face with an intense look of observation and worry. The girl blinked slowly and then released a frightfully weak gasp of air as she tried desperately to control the choking tears welling in her eyes. She drew a ragged breath, and then her knees suddenly gave way, causing the balrog slayer to scope he up and cradle her shaking body in his arms.

"What happened!? Is she alright?" Legolas demanded as he rushed to the ancient warrior's side. "I felt her distress all the way down the passageway!"

"No...she is not well. She was sleepwalking as well as having a nightmare..." Glorfindel's voice resonated quietly through the corridor as he turned quickly and began to move. "We best take her to-"

"No!" Emily interrupted suddenly, fighting against Glorfindel's arms. "No! Glorfindel, I need to speak to _daerada!_ Please! It's important, something's has happened to Estel!"

"I beg your pardon?" Glorfindel said in amazement, effortlessly maintaining his grip on her. "What has happened to Estel?"

"Something terrible! Please, Glorfindel, I saw it! We have to do something!" Emily's voice broke with a note of such distress it tore at the heart of any who heard it.

"Alright!" Glorfindel soothed, "Alright, _penneth_. Do not cause yourself further distress. We shall go to see Thranduil, and no, you may not walk on your own at this time. You very nearly collapsed to the floor a moment ago! Come now, it isn't far."

Too weak to protest this humiliating and reoccurring situation of being carried like a babe, Emily gave in and shut her eyes as she fought to break free from the fear and dread that lingered on.

Glorfindel carried her still quivering form up the hall to Thranduil's study, a place where he could commonly be found these days and where the golden haired elf knew his old friend was in quiet conference with Elrond. Legolas followed in a troubled silence behind, his fair features hiding nothing of how moved he was by his niece's outburst.

"How did you get so far, _penneth_, without anyone seeing and stopping you?" Glorfindel mused aloud as they went.

"She uses the back, hidden passages that I showed her so often now she must have a map inside her head of them by now." Legolas told him. "We're going to have to keep a closer eye on her if she keeps sleepwalking. It took me years to learn to control it..."

"Yes! I recall that!" Glorfindel said with a fond smile. "Seems to me there was a significant space of time in which neither your mother or father were willing to let you out of their sight when you drifted into slumber."

"Yes, well...Faervel was worse than I." Legolas shrugged, still too distracted by Emily's words to find proper humour in the situation.

It would seem that Thranduil was expecting them, for before they even reached the great door of his study, the elf-king had opened it and was waiting, leaning against the frame of the door with his arms folded. Upon seeing the state Emily was in, he moved swiftly to take charge of her when she insisted that Glorfindel put her down.

"What seems to be the trouble, _melui indyo_?" Thranduil asked tenderly as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and guided her into the room.

With frantic urgency, Emily swiftly began to spill every detail of the dream as her grandfather made her sit down in her usual spot by the fireplace, all the while listening gravely. He took it in calmly and when she finally stopped babbling he said reassuringly, "These are dark tidings, to be sure, _penneth_. But you must not worry over them. Dreams are fickle things and are not always to be trusted. Sometimes, no matter how terrible, a dream is just a dream..."

"And even still, should this dream be a true vision of what is to come, it is unlikely to be happening at this very moment, _penneth._" Elrond added quietly as Thranduil moved away for a moment to begin pacing. "Such things are often rare."

"No! You aren't listening to me! It's not just a dream! I know it isn't!" Emily cried with frustration, missing the fact that they were indeed taking her seriously. Tears spilling over as she leapt shakily to her feet. "Something is very wrong, I...I just know! Why don't you believe me?"

"Emily..." Thranduil chided, turning to her sternly.

"I don't understand, _daerada_." Emily pleaded, stepping past the edge of merely distressed into the waters of hysteria. "Why aren't you listening to me!?"

"Do not accuse me of something you know to be false, Emily." The elf-king intoned sharply. "I have listened to every word and believed each one."

"It was real, _daerada_!" Emily wept in protest. "I know it...in...in my core...Estel...and it has something to do with those kids that are missing...please, _daerada_..."

Her vision swam and the room went blurry as thick tears poured from her eyes.

"Oh, _penneth_." Her grandfather crooned compassionately, all sharpness vanishing from him as he crossed the floor back to her. "Come here, _melui indyo_. Hush."

Allowing herself to be drawn close and huddling in the embrace, Emily sobbed out her fear and frustration.

"Emily, do I not have your trust?" Thranduil sighed softly.

Emily hiccupped and nodded, "Yes. You do, _daerada, _but-"

"Then I need you to trust me with this, _penneth. _You have told me of your dream and it is not a matter of whether I believe you or not, for I know well you speak the truth, but rather the matter of what is to be done. This is not something you need trouble yourself over, _melui_. We will take care it. I will not have you tearing yourself apart from the inside out over this matter. Now...do you believe me, Emily? Have you listen to me?"

His words washed over her as if it were a sweet melody, calming her and instilling confidence within her anxious heart. Emily cling to him tighter and nodded.

"I'm sorry, it was just so real, _daerada_. I can't shake it..." Emily whispered, listening to the steady beat of the elder's heart and drawing strength from the sound.

"I know, _penneth_. I know." Thranduil soothed, looking over her head at Elrond and Glorfindel once more. They shared a moment of silence conversation, agreeing that this was no mere dream. Some ill will was at work, just as they had suspected. "Emily I want you to go with Legolas now. No, do not try to argue with me. Go with him and try not fret any longer. All will be well."

* * *

There was a very long, thoughtful silence after Emily was taken away. It was Glorfindel who broke it nearly an hour later.

"And so it would seem that it is as we have each quietly feared. The unrest, the missing children and small yet dark presence of black magic growing in the south of the forest..." Glorfindel trailed off and Thranduil picked up where is friend left off.

"They all point to some new evil at work."

"I do not believe this new threat is of the magnitude of Sauron, but it is not something to be taken lightly...but as of yet...there is little to go on." Elrond sighed. "A powerful stone of which I have never heard the like, portals, children enslave in some deep cavern, a insane sounding witch, spiders, and Estel..."

"And somehow Emily is wrapped up in the middle of it..." Thranduil growled, pacing in agitation. "Is there to be no rest for the poor girl? What has she done to deserve such a multitude of turbulent events in the space of one year? I have half a mind to never let her out of my sight for fear of losing her or being forced to watch her endure yet another trial."

"If she was gifted the dream and it was a true vision, then there will be little you can do to stop her involvement, Thranduil." Elrond stated slowly. "Some things are already set in motion that cannot be stopped."

"Is there nothing we can do?" Glorfindel asked, ramming his fist into his palm and taking up pacing as well.

None had a chance to reply, however, for it was then that they were interrupted by Elros. He came with one of the men from the previous night, one who had stayed in the background and said very little, but Thranduil had remembered him. He had been fidgety and looked as though he dearly wished to speak.

Now he entered nervously but with such resolute determination that Thranduil couldn't help admiring the man somewhat.

"You wished to speak with me, Master...?" Thranduil began, waiting patiently for the man to share his name.

"Brefew, my lord." The woodsman replied, bowing respectfully. "I...I wish to share all that I know, but I must warn you that it is very strange and in doing so I am risking the lives of many. If word should get out that I spoke with you.."

"Rest assured of our digression, Master Brefew." The elf-king stated mildly, though with a certainty that put the human at ease.

"It's like this, my lords." Brefew began. "Many moons ago a woman appeared in the woods, a woman who it was clear dabbled in dark magic...a very powerful witch. It is she who has taken the children. Of this we know for certain. She appears through magical doorways on occasion, and we have seen her lure a few of the children away through the very same door. Puts some kind of enchantment over them so they walk through without question, never to be seen again. And her retribution is swift against any who oppose her. The pain she is able to inflict with her curses and spells...she is the reason we have not told the whole truth, for she has an intense hatred for elves and we fear what she will do to our children if she knew we had come seeking your help and told you of her...she warned us against speaking any word about her to anyone...said she would know and punishment would be swift..."

Brefew paused, having paled somewhat while speaking. "I have a son, ten years old. She took him six days ago. I watched it happen and was helpless to stop her. I am risking his life by being here...so please, is there nothing you can do? Surely such a creature cannot be allowed to continue..."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the forest returning from practicing archery with Merenith, Emily was again brooding over the dream. She had returned to the royal wing with her uncle and had calmed enough by then to insist on going about her day like normal. Reluctantly, Legolas had agreed and sent her to the archery fields with Merenith.

"Sometimes dreams are just...really vivid, Em." Merenith offered as they walked.

"It wasn't just a vivid dream." Emily said through clenched teeth. "It was...horrible...that's what."

"Hey! Merenith!" Tirnel called, "Where do you think you are going!? You haven't cleaned up your mess properly! Get back here!"

Merenith rolled her eyes. "I'll catch up in a minute, ok? Then we can see what my _daerada_ has for us in the kitchens!"

"Ok." Emily smiled a little and watched as Merenith run back up the path to the clearing.

Heaving a large sigh, Emily kicked a stone as she meandered down the trail towards the gates. Being with the others had helped, but it still didn't completely erase the uneasy feeling deep within her gut.

The hair on the back of her neck prickled. She stopped.

Something was...off...

The trees stood terribly still for a breezy day and there was not a single bird or critter stirring amid the branches. A breath of warm air that was not the wind swirled about the forest floor a few feet in front of her and there was a familiarity to the haunting notes that rang softly into the silence, whistling and humming at eerie pitches. An almost sickly sweet smell drifted to her nose and Emily felt her mind become foggy with each breath, but it happened so quickly she didn't have time to consider that perhaps she was in danger.

Transfixed, Emily watched as a portal the size of a single doorway formed, shimmering with it's own light in the shadows of the trees. The haunting song drew her, beckoning her closer step by step with incautious curiosity. It enticed her, flirted with her, and called with such sweet temptation. It was like the part of her brain that told her not to go towards strange magical forces in the middle of the woods no longer existed and the desperate desire to just go a little closer sang in her ear.

She was inches from the surface of the shimmering door, and it was like looking through gently moving water into the world below. There was a warm inviting fireplace, a table, chairs. Reaching out her hand she went to touch it.

"EMILY! STOP!"

All of the sudden she was jolted halfway back to having the presence of mind to question why she was so close to this thing, and withdrew her hand sharply, looking dazedly over her shoulder at Merenith and Tirnel who looked on with such dismay that she felt a quiver of fear roll through her. It fought against the phantom like melody that clouded her mind and whispered to her to cross over the threshold to the other side.

"Emily, come away from there!" Merenith cried in a high panicking voice as she and her brother speed down the hill towards her.

Caution stirring further in her hazy thoughts, Emily turned and made to step away. It was then that she realized that the foot of the portal had vine like tendrils that had wrapped themselves around her ankles, slowly forcing her feet backwards. She tripped and at the same moment she heard her name being cried loudly, then all went black as the cold of the portal seemed to swallow her up and she knew no more.

**AN: Dun. Dun. DUnnnnnnn...I know. I know. Another cliffy. They just kinda happen! I'm sorry...a little bit...ok, maybe not...I haven't decided yet. Right...not that I'm begging for more reviews here, cuz you have all been wonderful, but they really do help me write faster and stay motivated to keep telling this story, so :) Review if you can! I off to plot the next chapter! :)**


	39. Chapter 18:

**Chapter 18:**

**AN: Brought to you by popular demand...I present to you the next chapter. May the odds be ever in your favor...**

In the privacy of the king's study, Glorfindel, Thranduil and Elrond listened gravely to the woodsman, Brefew. With each example and incident that the man shared, a nagging dread grew within Thranduil's mind, though he knew not what ill news it would be followed by. He brushed it aside after purposefully allowing his mind to brush each tendril of the familial bonds, reassuring himself of each member's well-being. Then he kept his attention open and partially on the bonds all the same to help alleviate the growing feeling within.

"We don't know what exactly she is after, but we do know that she has taken control of part of the forest near the roots of the Mountains of Mirkwood...southern side. There is a great...wall...of magic surrounding a vast potion of that place. All who try to cross over instantly fall to the ground writhing in agony. And she knows things...sees them somehow. When we meet with the other villages to try and band together against her she..." Brefew stumbled, shuddering as he closed his eyes. "She killed one of the older boys she had taken and had him delivered to us as a warning."

"How many little ones has she taken, altogether?" Glorfindel asked, his voice holding a hard edge as his hand closed tightly around the hilt of his sword.

"Fourteen from the other village near ours, twelve from my own. The ages range between eight to twelve. I know not how many others she has taken from the surrounding regions. There is a small band of mercenaries that we suspect work for her. They make frequent trips to Lake Town and Dale." Brefew told them, exhaustion beginning to show on his features. "At first we did think that the disappearances where in keeping with our history of...politics...but after some time and witnessing of Her, we came to realize we had a common enemy. The other village master opposed our coming to you as well. It will cause great strife if they were to find out."

"Do you know what the witch hopes to gain from all of this?" Thranduil asked quietly as he stared into the flames of the fireplace, arms crossed.

"She...she seeks power and revenge, or so I gather from the rumours and encounters of others. The children are needed to reach that goal and it has something to do with whatever is hidden within those mountains." Brefew's calm resolve shattered suddenly as he burst out passionately, "Please, my lords, I know I do not have the right to demand anything of you, so I humbly beg you! Please, help us! She killed one boy so casually already, do you really think she will be merciful with the others once she gets what she wants!?"

Thranduil turned and allowed his stare to bore into the human, measuring and judging if the truth was to be found in him. To his credit, Brefew met his gaze bravely and with a pleading trust Thranduil was surprised and touched to find.

Closing his eyes, and inclining his head, Thranduil answered, "You have given me sufficient cause. You have our help. Now, tell me all that you know, for we must be swi-"

Just then, Thranduil felt the nagging foreboding within him leap into alarm and ignite a piercing flurry of panic when the bond that connected him to Emily's bright presence was suddenly snuffed out. It was not uncommon for her presence to fade into a small tendril of light as she got further from him physically, but for it to practically vanish in a matter of seconds was unthinkable. Not unless...

Thranduil gave a sharp gasp for air and color drained from his face as he struggled from control over the raging possibilities.

"Thranduil?" Elrond asked, raising and striding swiftly to his side. "Are you well? What is it?"

"It's Emily." He breathed, closing his eyes and forcing himself to calm using every ounce of his abilities gained over the long years of his life. "She...she is...it is as though she were suddenly...gone..."

Even as he said the words, his heart lurched with the fear and alarm he sensed faintly from the other's who's bonds to both him and Emily were significant. Then he was moving, closely followed by Glorfindel and Elrond, leaving behind a very confused Brefew who stayed when told by Elrond.

"Are you certain?" Glorfindel inquired carefully. "She is not just unconscious after falling from a horse or something of that ilk? Or perhaps she discovered how to block the bond..."

"Yes. I am certain. She is...I know not what state she is in. Alive or dead...or where she is. Even if I had not been partly focusing on the bonds, I would have known instantly something was wrong. And she did not block anything. Even then I would still be able to sense her presence even if she was not completely open and readable to me." Thranduil growled savagely as he moved swiftly through his halls in the direction of ones who had last seen her.

Legolas very nearly ploughed right into him when he came flying around a corner, face drawn in dismay and worry.

"_Ada_!" He gasped, fair face crumpled with distress and grasping his father's forearms at the same moment his parent caught hold of his own did to steady him. "Emily! Sh-"

Thranduil nodded grimly, allowing a detached sort of mask cloak his inner turmoil and stand as a steady tower in the face of panic.

Moments later Tirnel and Merenith came pelting through the fortress towards them, lead closely by Faervel.

Merenith was in tears.

"What happened." The elf-king demanded sharply as they reached him, eyes blazing with such a fearsome light any who did not know and trust him would have fled before it.

"She...she was dragged through a portal," Merenith wept, clinging to her brother who had wrapped an arm around her. "I left her for not more than a minute...and we came within sight of her and she was being lured to it...there was that smell...and that awful noise..."

But she broke off, gasping for air and her brother finished for her. "The smell found in the dark parts of the forest, the foul sweetness that addles the mind. It was thick were the portal stood, and vines came through, wrapping themselves around her ankles...and took her before we could reach her..."

Tirnel's voice was faint and devastated, for he took personal responsibility for the turn these events had taken.

"I sensed the disturbance and the burst of dark magic, for I was not far from them. It was small, and quick." Faervel told his father quietly, outwardly remaining calm, all but a small tremor in his voice. "I too arrived late in stopping her vanishing through the door."

As he listened, Thranduil further forced the detached coolness to flood his entire being, coldly taking charge of his thoughts and thinking rationally once more. He could feel his both of his sons loudly as they hovered at the edges of their end of the link with him, and he quietly poured strength into each of them as needed. It took but a moment, and then he was closing his eyes and concentrating on the small thread of smouldering life left in the connection with Emily. He mentally moved towards it steadily, all the while maintaining the detachment he needed in order to function. His feä touched the thread as he travelled soundlessly down the tiny road to where the essence of Emily would be.

She was oh so far...but still...she was alive. Cold, muddled and confused, shadowed by darkness, but alive.

He breathed a sigh of relief and returned to the present, opening his eyes to meet Legolas's who nodded, confirming that he too had found the same thing along the thread of his own link with his niece.

"Where is Emily!?" Came a tortured cry only a parent could muster.

Aewnith leaned heavily upon her husband and Medlinor for support, and though it was clear she had over-exerted herself and the healer would have preferred her to be in bed, it was also obvious that at the present moment no power in the universe could stand between the mother and finding out where her child was.

"_Ada_! Tell me now! Where is she! I know something has happened. I feel it." Aewnith demanded, eyes flashing despite her weakened state.

"She is alive, but has been taken far from here through a portal by a witch." Thranduil stated quietly, coolness flowing through the words. "We must act quickly to retrieve her, and if fortune smiles on us we will hopefully find the rest of the kidnapped children as well."

"Kidnapped children? By whom!?" Aewnith snarled, exhausted stance shaking with a sudden feral rage. "I will tear this witch apart, whom ever the sorry excuse of a sentient creature is! NO ONE takes my children from me!"

"You are in no condition to accompany them on this venture." Medlinor announced calmly.

Aewnith turned on the healer, wrenching her arm free of his grasp. "And I suppose you think you will stop me!"

Medlinor merely raised an eyebrow and frowned a little, silently stating that yes, he was more than confident he would stop her.

"Aewnith. I will not argue with you on this matter." Thranduil soothed gently as he approached his daughter. "I will find her and I will bring her back, but you are not yet strong enough to join the search. I know well that it goes against your nature as a mother, but you must remain here."

Aewnith set her jaw defiantly, face now white from the strain of remaining on her feet. "I will not, and you will not dissuade me!"

Thranduil suppressed a sigh, recognizing all too well his own favourite lines mixed in with her own words. Medlinor met his sharp gaze, rolled his eyes and gave a small signal with his hand.

Catching the cue, Thranduil continued to distract his daughter.

"Will I not? And who is king of these halls, fledgling?" The elder elf challenged coldly.

"You might have scared me once with that line when I was young, _ada_, but you will not frighten me off. It is not possi...possib-" Aewnith trailed off, swaying suddenly on her feet, fighting to stay awake as the lanterns around them flickered in reaction to the magic being woven by Medlinor.

"No!" She gasped as the enchantment over took her with only the swiftness and skill an elvish healer could have, "Don't you d-"

"_Losto vae, penneth._" Medlinor sang peacefully.

Seconds later she collapsed into a deep slumber and Farland caught her easily, moving to lift her up.

Medlinor stayed him. "Let me. I have no doubt she will be most unhappy over this incident, however if I know her well, then she will be even more livid if you do not go with them."

Farland nodded and replied gravely, "How well you know my wife...she would tear me to pieces if I did not, however I need no encouraging. I will not be left behind."

"Faervel, ready the warriors and sentinels. I want multiple squadrons. We depart in three hours." Thranduil ordered as he turned and began to sweep back towards his study with the purpose of getting all the information he could from Brefew concerning this witch and her whereabouts. He had been willing to oppose her before she had taken Emily. Now he was almost eager to face her and crush her.

* * *

In the slight cool damp of a stone house elsewhere in the forest, Emily slowly returned to consciousness. Her mouth was dry and fuzzy and her head was pounding with each beat of her heart. With a groan she tried to move, struggling to free herself from...a blanket?

"Oh, no, dear. Don't try to move yet." Said a smooth and kindly voice of a woman. It had an oddly cultured sound to it, honeyed and intriguing. "You had quite the journey here, and that was a nasty fall you took."

Forcing her eyes open, Emily squinted into the semi dark of the room. She could hear the crackle of a fireplace now and as she blinked while looking around she found she was in a small stone cottage. The bed she lay upon was in the corner of the room not far from the fire, and there was the same table and chairs she had seen when looking through the portal.

_The portal...it...it literally grabbed me and dragged me through! And that was after practically seducing me into coming to it! What-_

"Where am I? How did I get here?" Emily croaked, struggling again to sit up. A hand pushed her back down.

"Hush now. It's alright. You are safe in my cottage. You took a tumble through a magical doorway..."

Emily finally managed to focus on the woman sitting next to her bedside. She was middle aged, and her oval face was still very lovely. Her long dirty blonde hair was flaked with grey and grew past her waist. It was half pulled back by a head scarf and the manner in which she dressed rather reminded Emily of the stereotypical style of a gypsy. She even had golden hoop earrings and jingling bracelets on her wrists and ankles.

"Who are you?" Emily asked, meeting a pair of brown eyes that were so dark they were nearly black. The woman smiled charmingly.

"My name is Melantha. And you are?"

"Emily." The other replied, once again trying to move.

"Well, you are a stubborn one, Emily. I must insist you remain still! The effects of journey still have yet to wear off..."

"The portal...how...how did that happen..." Emily demanded weakly. "It...it called to me...I couldn't think straight..."

"Oh! That was a terrible accident, dear!" Melantha said earnestly, shaking her head regretfully, "I was experimenting and made a small miscalculation. The portal opened unexpectedly and you were pulled through! I do apologize for that. Once you are well enough to travel, I promise you will be returned to your home."

"And where am I again, exactly?"

"We are a little north of the Old Forest Road, and just south-east of the Mountains of Mirkwood. The River Running is approximately two days east...or is it maybe four...oh well. My funny brain doesn't really keep track these days. Esgaroth is probably about four or five days from us(depending how fast you travel)? Does that answer your question?" Melantha told her, keeping the information mostly vague with only some detail.

"How far are we from the Woodland Realm?" Emily asked, closing her eyes and trying to picture one of the maps of the woods she had been studying from one of the books in her little 'library'.

There was a slight pause.

"The same as Esgaroth, four or five days. Both are about 100 miles away." Melantha said quietly, then lit a candle that had an overly pleasant odour to it. "But why would a human want to go back to people who are not her own kind?"

"My family is there..." Emily mumbled as her eyes began to fall shut again with an unshakable exhaustion. "Ugh, why am I so tired?"

"It's alright, dear, take your time. The effects of the mystic door probably will take some time to wear off..." Melantha said kindly, patting her hand and then gently giving her a hot cup of tea. Emily didn't think twice. She sipped it and let the odd, sweet smell of the candle and tea flood her senses.

"Funny...I don't really remember having issues like these any other time I've gone through a portal..." Emily sighed.

"You've been through the doorways before?" Melantha asked with an almost greedy kind of interest. Emily didn't notice this, nor did she feel the hint of malice that drifted around them. Her foggy and muddled mind was just so easily manipulated that she never thought twice about spilling everything.

"I'm not from this world...well, I mean I am...sort of. My mother and father are, but they both were taken by the big portal and were stranded on Earth, the world I came from. I was born there, and long story short I ended up coming here, discovering my extended family and...well...I guess we moved back..." Emily sipped her tea and it loosened her tongue more as her bitterness surfaced suddenly. "Not that I even had a say on the matter! It all just happened and now I have to just deal with it! It's not fair!"

"Of course, dear!" Melantha agreed with great sympathy. "No one should have to go through that! Why, I'd even imagine you aren't ever really sure who you are anymore! As if you look in the mirror and someone else is looking back!"

"Yes!" Emily exclaimed, failing to recognize the wording the woman used. "I just wish I actually had some sort of control over what happens in my life!"

"I completely understand, dear." Melantha said in a hard voice. "The world is unfair, and if you let it, then it will swallow you up. You and I, we have to fight back in order to survive, don't we?"

"I suppose so." Emily. "But what am I going to do about it. You play the hand you are dealt...there is no changing it..."

"Not yet...but perhaps with your help...we could both change our lot in life..." Melantha said mysteriously. Something about the way she said it sparked a quiet alarm in Emily's addled mind.

"Melantha..." Emily said carefully, wary of the eager sharing of this stranger and her quickness to try recruiting her into a 'mission'. "I am very grateful for your care...but I must ask why you brought me here..."

The woman laughed lightly, "I told you, silly girl, it was an accident! Here, let me show you what I've been discovering. I feel as though you might understand, for you are an intelligent little thing...can you stand now? There we go, easy does it..."

Not wanting to be rude, and head still too mixed-up to make much more sense of the warning signals in her gut, Emily got up with her and went over to what looked to be a work bench in the back of the cottage.

It was strewn with parchments and books as well as an odd assortment of bottles, beakers and tubes. Small cauldrons, wooden boxes, crystals, and buckets of allsorts of unidentifiable things took up the shelves beside the table from which Melantha unburied an ancient and worn looking book.

Handing it to Emily she said proudly, "This is what I'm working on. The secret of the doorways..."

Taking the book with a reverence that should always be used when handling old books, Emily opened it and scanned over the dry pages. She couldn't read it, of course, but she could understand some of the diagrams and what she found fascinated her.

"Why...where did this come from?" Emily asked.

"My great great great great grandmother hid it away using magic and it wasn't until some years ago that I rediscovered it in this cottage. It would seem that my ancestors came from this world...Earth...more specifically a land call Camelot."

Emily froze and then slowly raise her eyes to met the dark pools of Melantha's.

"Came from where? Camelot? As in King Arthur and the warlock Merlin, Lancelot, Guinevere and Morgana? Albion?"

Melantha's eye widened with surprise and she nodded. "Yes, the wizard Merlin made the doorways, though I know not whatever happened to him. The book here says he was know originally as one of the Blue wizard's...and my ancestor, her name was Morgana...she was a powerful sorceress in your world...she wrote this book...you know of her?"

"Yeah...I've heard the legends, though they all have different theories and explanations..." Emily said, rubbing her head fretfully.

"Oh! Here, dear. Come back and lay down." Melantha hurried to get her onto the cot again and handed her the tea once more.

"This is a lot to take in...a legend from the world I grew up in suddenly became very very real..." A mad sort of curiosity sparked inside Emily and she asked, "Tell me more about these por-...doorways, what does the book say?"

"Well, it would seem that there was a master stone that controlled the openings of the doorways, but after a series of events the stone was lost along with Merlin. Legend here says the stone was broken in half as a punishment for something Merlin did...or perhaps it was because the gods believed him to have become too powerful, I do not know." Melantha waved her hand dismissively. "But that matters not, what we do know is the final resting place of the stone...my ancestor discovered it just before her death and wrote it in the book."

"But why is that so important, to find a broken relic?" Emily asked, head aching and a wave of irritability striking. She couldn't think straight and nothing was making sense anymore. She felt compelled to eagerly accept and follow this woman without question, answering everything she wanted to know, to DO anything she asked, but suspicion was growing deep inside, fighting to break free of the enchantment that was hidden in the tea and candle.

"I can see we have much to discuss! Imagine being able to not only control the mystical door, but master it so perfectly that you could open a doorway anywhere you want to any place you desire at anytime! It even hints here that it might be possible to travel in time!" Melantha declared richly, staring out the window with a fierce sort of light in her eye. "Such an ability would be worth so much, and yet I would not sell it for any price. I wish to explore other worlds and find out where my ancestors came from and learn the ways of their great power...is there not even the smallest desire to have such an ability, Emily dear?"

Again there was no thought or filter and Emily answered the question so automatically that she didn't even have time to be aware that she even had an answer. Melantha's influence was quickly overcoming her.

"Well, yes! If I had such a thing I could travel from world to world at will! I wouldn't have to pick a world to stay in forever! I could have both!"

"You see!" Melantha said appealingly, a gleam of triumph in her eye for having found the root of Emily's desire so quickly. "And I wish to travel to this other world...you could show it to me! Together we could find and reform the magic of the stone!"

Emily slipped back into reality, finding her own sound thoughts again briefly as she asked, "But what good am I? I have no magic...why am I here...I thought you said it was an accident?"

"Oh, yes. Of course it was!" Melantha insisted while wordlessly encouraging Emily to drink more of the tea. "But fate has brought us together and I have a very strong feeling that there are great things in store for us! You underestimate your abilities. I see a deep powerful magic inside you...it was just as the bones and the stone showed me...I was lucky to have seen what I did, for now I am closer to my goal...you are very powerful...I can see such things, you know. After all, I am a decedent of a great sorceress..."

"You're a witch?" Emily asked, as sleep swiftly came over her.

"Of course!" Melantha whispered impatiently. "Now sleep and think only of what we have talked about and the desires inside your heart. Dream of them coming true. That is all that matters. Nothing else. You are mine now...and together we will unlock the secrets of the stone and hold such great power over Middle Earth, even Sauron himself would be jealous."

* * *

The Halls of the Woodland Realm were in a flurry of activity as the warriors and forest sentinels hurried to ready themselves to move out. Their movements through the woods would be swift and undetectable as shadows, for only a few horses were to be brought in order to ensure stealth. Despite the need for haste, the need of discretion and inaudible travel was more important for keeping word from reaching the witch.

The destination was certain. They made for the small mountain range of the forest. There would be three groups so as to search the area more effectively and converge upon the location of the witch in such a way that they would surround her.

Thranduil intended to lead one group personally along with Legolas, while the twins and Glorfindel commanded another and Farland, Elrond and Faervel saw to the third.

As the elf-king hastened past his troops preparing themselves and making little sound in the light leather armour of their forest garb, he swiftly took note of how soon they would be able to depart. It would be sooner than he had ordered, much to his relief and appreciation, for it was clear the people of his realm had become quickly attached to their newest editions and were therefore motivated with a dangerous determination to retrieve Emily.

A shadow moved quickly from his left and moments later Merenith blocked his path, eyes bloodshot and swollen from crying, but her face set and determined.

"_Hir nin_. Please, let me come...I beg your forgiveness for failing to...to take care of my cousin. I must make amends " She pleaded, voice shaking with shame.

The hard mask of Thranduil softened and he reached out a hand to grasp the elleth by the shoulder, turning her about and making her to walk with him.

"Merenith, what happened was not your fault, _penneth_. There is nothing to forgive this time." Thranduil told her gently, leaning down a little as they walked so the conversation was quieter and more on a personal level for the young elf. "Do not blame yourself. I have already had words with your brother on the matter, and I am telling you the same. There is no blame to be placed save with the one who took Emily in the first place."

"May I come!? Please, _odhron_? " Merenith asked desperately as tears strangled her voice once more.

Thranduil stopped before his great elk and spun the elleth to face him fully, all the while staying stooped down to their heads remained at a closer level. "No, Merenith. I cannot allow it. You have yet to gain the skill needed for such a venture. You will remain here."

"But Tirnel and the others are allowed-" Merenith protested as she looked frantically to where her brother and his friends stood grimly waiting for the order to move out. Each looked as though they dearly wished to tear something apart with their bare hands, such was the anger and worry glowing within their eyes.

Thranduil caught her chin firmly so her met his stern gaze. She stilled when she saw it, knowing the cold fire in his eye well enough to understand he meant business and that there would be sever consequences if she disobeyed him. "You will not argue. You will not leave these walls until our return. And you will not sneak after us. Do I make myself clear?"

Tear gathered in her bright leaf green eyes and she nodded. The old elf then kissed her brow and brushed one of the stray tears away with his thumb before leaping easily upon his great elk and giving the signal to move out.

As the host departed, Merenith stood with a very white faced Clare and silent Joel, each watching dazedly and numbly trying to come to terms with the fact Emily has suddenly vanished and now face unknown trails deep in the dark places of the forest.

* * *

Back in the stone cottage, Melantha waited for Emily to wake once more, confident the girl would be tangled deep enough under the enchantment for her to proceed with her plan. It had been hit and miss there for a while, for the girl was very strong.

Melantha's face twisted into a sneer. "That would likely be from your 'extended family'...trust me, girl, you are better off as a human and should thank your lucky stars that you are not more elvish and that I am in need of your gifts or I would kill you painfully and slowly right here and now."

Yes, she had been so tempted to murder the little whelp the second she tumbled through the doorway and lay helplessly on the floor at her mercy if for no other reason than to cause grief to those wretched elves in their magic halls.

It had taken much of her strength and resources to break through the enchantments over that fortress in order to see who it was she needed to take in order to reach her goal. Even then it had only been for a few minutes, just long enough to hear the little brat complaining about her 'terribly unfair life' to the black haired she-elf in the stables. The headache after that feat was brutal and put her in a terrible humour. Luckily she had an outlet for that frustration, though she had been careful not to damage him too badly. He was still useful for heavy lifting that the little brats couldn't do and he kept them in line so she didn't have to listen to their annoying crying. If they would only find the darted thing she could be rid of them all!

The witch rose and opened a locket chest in the corner, drawing out a large blue and green stone. One side of it had jagged edges as though it were missing a half and it gave off a slight glow in the hands of the woman.

She took it to her work table and set it down before reaching into a box and drawing out a live snake. It writhed and squirmed in her hand as she pinned it to the table and rested her other hand on the stone. Her face became grey as her eyes rolled back into her head and she began to chant softly under her breath. The snake shuddered and went suddenly still shortly followed by the stone coming to life.

Melantha carelessly discarded the dead snake as she eagerly stared into blue and green light, hoping to see something new from the last time she looked. But it was the same as before. She saw Emily, a world-wanderer, re-forging the stone. She was pouring all her power and will into the stone. It would likely kill her to do that, not that Melantha cared. The only regret she had was not being able to kill the girl herself. But then again...she had other reasons to hate this girl in particular...

She put the stone down with a noise of disgust. There was nothing more in the vision hinting at what she needed to do next. Her wants and desires all lay in the hands and will of a useless young girl and the grimy little paws of children digging in the mountain caves for the other half of the stone. At least they were easier to control, the little rodents, and as much as she disliked them, she knew only small creatures could tunnel through the tight places of the earth and fit in the old mine shafts.

Just then there was a hesitant knock at the door, followed by the entrance of a young man. The moisture clinging to his black hair indicated that it had rained recently. His emerald eyes darted around the cottage and landed on Emily, widening in horror as his face paled.

"Ah, good. Derfel!" Melantha said crisply as she began to pack up some of the contents of her table into an old worn leather bag, the stone included. "Load up, boy. We need to make it to the caves before dark."

Derfel continued to stare in shock at the sleeping Emily, face betraying his feelings at seeing her.

"What have you done!?" He breathed, sounding dismal.

"What do you mean, what have I done?" Melantha turned to him, "I have procured the last piece of the puzzle and soon you and your brat sister will be free to go."

"No! Emily...you can't have her, Melantha! She's not...she doesn't deserve this!" Derfel exclaimed, moving to the bedside and reaching out a hesitant hand to check Emily's vitals. "I can't just...I won't let you-"

Melantha narrowed her eyes and then sprang at Derfel like a cat pouncing on a mouse. She seized him by the throat and slammed him against the wall viciously, a surprising accomplishment for the woman, for Derfel wasn't small.

"Derfel, dear..." She said sweetly, voice never losing it's honeyed tone even as she choked the life out of him, "Why does this girl matter to you? Hmmm? Because surely you aren't foolish enough to defend the miserable whore who got my brother captured by elves and returned to Rohan where he was executed, are you? Or perhaps you would like me to kill your sister and be done with it all...I still hold you partly to blame for Verick's death, you know..."

"No! Verick wasn't my fault! I tried to convince him to leave, but he won't listen!" Derfel rasped as she loosened her hold slightly. "And leave Zilvia out of this! She had nothing to do with any of this! I've done everything you asked of me, just let us go! I don't want anything more to do with this. I won't have more blood on my hands!"

"Oh don't be silly. You're hands are beyond saving in terms of how much blood is on them." Melantha thrilled lightly as she let him go. "And that boy was your fault, not mine. I warned you that if you couldn't keep the villagers from trying to stand up to me someone would die. And delivering me the ranger wasn't enough to convince me of your loyalties. I had to send you and them a message."

"You didn't have to kill the boy." Derfel whispered, closing his eyes as he sucked sweet air into his lungs, rubbing the nail marks on his neck.

"Oh, don't pretend that you care, Derfel." Melantha laughed, as she threw a heavy bag at him to carry. "I know you...the only thing you really care about is your pitiful sister and your own skin. Don't try to be a hero and martyr. It's really not your style. Liar, thief, betrayer and con artist? That is your way and it suites you well."

A soft moan sounded from the bed as Emily stirred and Melantha smiled.

"Time to go, Derfel, dear. If you are good maybe I'll let you have her for yourself if she survives...you do seem so fond of her."

Derfel kept his gaze glued to the floor and made no reply to this and Melantha laughed a little as she move to Emily.

"Wake up, sleepy head." She cooed pleasantly, shaking Emily by the shoulder. "It's time to go met our fate."

Emily opened her glazed over eyes and complied without a word.

She didn't even look at Derfel as she rose and moved to stand beside the door awaiting further instruction.

"What did you do to her!?" Derfel wondered aloud, once again giving away his concern for the girl.

"I've merely made her obedient to my every wish. She is a powerful little thing and not entirely stupid either. This away she will come willingly to the caves and then from there it will not matter if she breaks free of the enchantment, for she won't be able to leave. The dome will see to that." Melantha shot Derfel a sly look and teased, "I meant what I said about you having her if you behave. It seems only fair since my brother never got to-"

"Enough!" Derfel snapped, suddenly angry. "I don't want her like that..."

"Oh? But you do want her?" Melantha interestedly.

Derfel didn't answer, but the dark shade of red in his cheeks replied for him.

Melantha laughed again mockingly and shook her head. "Very well, since you want her, I will have to make sure the others leave her alone...although they won't be happy. I'm already having to make sure they leave the brats alone and the ranger is off limits to them as well...I can't keep my eye on them all the time...you may be forced into defending her honour anyway."

"I would think it would be in your best interests to keep her as unbroken as possible so she is of use." Derfel snarled bitterly.

The witch shrugged as she finished toying with the boy's emotions and then said more seriously, "Yes, I suppose so. I can't have my key getting broken and rusty before she opens the secrets for me...and I really never have approved of such activities anyway. They all know well that I won't stand for it. If I wish someone to suffer I will do it myself and in more...sophisticated ways."

"Then you will make sure she's left alone?" Derfel asked.

"Yes, for you, dear. Same as the brats. She will be safe...for the time being...but do not push your luck, boy. I'm fond of you, but not that fond...one wrong move and you will live to deeply regret it."

By the door, Emily merely stood staring ahead into nothingness as her fate was decided. Somewhere deep inside, she was fighting with all her might to escape from the long tangled hallways of magic that held her prisoner within her own mind, all the while crying out to be heard.

Little did she know that the cries were heard louder and clearer with each step the host of elves took as they moved swiftly south through the forest.

**AN: Ekk, sorry guys! It got a little dark at the end there. I kind of scared myself when Melantha took over the scene...she's not a nice lady. I know it was short, but it just felt right the leave it off there. Next chapter well on the way though...what happens next, you might ask? I guess you'll just have to wait and find out ;)**

**Also, a very special thank you to everyone who reviewed! You guys were so great and so many new people reviewed this time round! It was really exciting and made me so happy! Thank you so much!**


	40. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19:**

**AN: Well, at long last I bring you the next chapter. It's been done for a while now, but I've been at work building things, digging and drilling for more hours than I've been at home this past week so needless to say I haven't had time to update. Soooo...I apologize for the editing errors (I expect there are many) and also I'm very sorry if I missed PM anyone who reviewed. I really do appreciate you all taking the time to drop me a note! Highlight of my day when I check and read them :)**

It was difficult to know if she was awake or dreaming as her body walked uselessly along beside the boy and Melantha. Emily's mind was caged in and though she fluttered against the walls of awareness, she couldn't seem to break through. It was like watching through a keyhole at the world moving past you and knowing that you are moving with it, but there is nothing you can do to stop yourself.

Desperate for a way out, the small part of Emily that was still aware and trapped within abandoned trying to fight the enchanted vines that tangled about her, and forged back deeper into her own being in search of a way out. It was by doing this that Emily could no longer tell for certain if she was awake or asleep and dreaming, for she felt as if she physically was walking down the darker, dusty and unused paths of her mind.

How long she wandered was unknown to her. On occasion she found herself traveling in circles, always ending up back were she started and peeking out the 'key hole' to see where her body was. First it was in the forest, walking along a path. Now it was moving into a clearing near the roots of the Mountains of Mirkwood. She was briefly aware of a tingling sensation as she entered the clearing and was vaguely able to understand when Melantha mentioned something about 'how useful that spell was and how nice it was that she had enchanted the dome for keeping people in and out'. Then the witch laughed when the boy tripped a little and swung his arm behind him to catch his balance, only to have it cross back over the barrier and become engulfed by searing pain. He cried out loudly and she watched as he remained stuck there for a few moments before he managed to drag his arm out once more.

That...boy. Derfel...

Emily pulled away from the 'key hole' feeling as though she should know him...she remembered Melantha...and who she was...and that she was trapped and that her name was...her name was...unknown. She couldn't remember it. There wasn't much else that she knew. Even the aware part of her being was confused and muddled.

_I don't even know where I belong anymore...or who I am? What am I? Why can't I get out!?_

She stumbled tiredly around the loop once more, hoping to find something different and becoming discouraged when she ended up back at the start again. This time her physical self was following Melantha through deep, poorly lit tunnels. Young children of only about seven years to twelve years of age scurried out of their way. They were filthy and their frightened eyes remained downcast as they walked past.

Emily felt a surge of revulsion for the witch who so clearly could care less about these innocents that cowered in the crevasses of the walls so she might not see them.

A whip cracked through the air and someone cried out in pain just as they entered a larger cave where the tiny workers were scuttling about with digging tools and dragging about heavy loads of rubble they had unearthed.

Heart breaking, Emily watched with growing anger as the taskmasters stood around drinking and randomly cracking the whip just behind the children, laughing when then stumbled to stay out of the way.

One of them raise the wretched tool again and let it fall too closely to a little girl, only to strike a fully grown man instead who had appeared from one of the tunnels with a great load and stepped in the way to protect the child. The male was very tall and he towered over the others that stood before him with an air of such great authority that they seemed to stumble away for a moment in fear and respect before remembering they were the 'masters' and he was the slave.

The biggest of the brutes struck him across the face hard and then gave him several more lashes with the whip before Melantha put a stop to it.

"Now now, boys!" She sang sweetly, "Let's not damage my prize worker too much. That's my job. And do leave the little rats alone. I'm growing tired of having to find more. I do hope you fed them properly while I was gone and keep them watered. I don't need them collapsing and dying on me just yet..."

"Aw...Mel...come on...of course we took care of it. Now, who's the cute thing you brought with you?" The largest leered, beady eyes looking greedily at Emily. Melantha flicked her wrist and the oily man fell to the ground, clutching a burning red tattoo on his neck.

"Listen very closely, Dalmas, and the rest of you...the girl is off limits, just like the others. You are not to so much as touch her or I will ensure you die a very slow, agonizing death. Do you understand me? Surely I don't need to spell it out for you further?"

Dalmas nodded quickly and was released from the spell.

Melantha turned to the tall man sweetly and continued with a sneer, "And you, Strider...don't you have work to do?"

He gave an almost respectful bow of his head and then continued on his way, though Emily could see that his attention was actually on her, not the witch. His eyes clearly spoke of deep concern and held a familiarity in them that Emily couldn't quite interpret. Her moved her head too watch him, the first conscious movement she had made in a long while, and she tried to figure out why she felt as though she should know him too.

As he passed and the witch walked further ahead out of earshot, she heard Derfel breath the quietest words of "Forgive me, Strider. There was nothing I could do, and I didn't know she was going to take Emily...she's done something to her..."

The tall man merely nodded and said with equal quietness, "I know, Derfel. You were forgiven long before this happened. We'll talk soon, just take care of her as best you can in the mean time..."

"Well come on then you two! We don't have all day. Hurry up!" Melantha ordered without looking back. Emily and the boy complied instantly, and the awareness in Emily's mind cringed as she passed the four brutes, well aware they were looking her over as she went by. Derfel seemed to have noticed and moved between her and the men, casting an almost dangerous warning look at them as he used his own lanky mass to block their view of her. They just laughed and muttered to each other with grins of self importance.

Losing interest in watching and not able to stand seeing the many children being forced to hold the digging tools with their sore little hands in the caves, Emily wandered back through her mind, trying again to find the way out and some sort of clue of who she was or what she was called.

But the deeper she went within herself, the less things began to make sense.

First she found that there was a sort of corridor in a corner of her mind that she hadn't noticed before, though it had been there all along. It was lined with 'tunnels' of dim light, some brighter than others. They were long, endless threads and each had a different, unique glow to it.

Emily considered these for a very long time, pacing back and forth in front of them as she debated what to do. She moved cautiously towards one of the brighter threads of light and hesitantly put her 'toe' over the threshold of her mind only to find that a frightening feeling of falling into nothingness accompanied the action, as though there was nothing 'solid' there.

Hurriedly she withdrew and scrambled away from the tunnels, deciding that now was not the time to mess with them. She wasn't about to fall out of her mind in order to figure out who she was!

The continuation of meandering lead her even deeper to find a locked 'door' in her mind.

Something about that door terrified Emily in a most indescribable way and she had a funny feeling that something of great magnitude would happen if she were to unlock that door. Something that would change everything and that it wasn't the time to do so.

_There seem to be a number of disturbing and odd things in this part of my being...I think perhaps I'll bravely just causally leave..._

Turning tail, she race back the way she had come, not once looking back.

After circling the same loop for a while, she was suddenly conscious of the fact that her body had gone to sleep and thus so was her mind, except that she was still stuck there and fully aware of each dark dream and thought that entered in.

The night within was crushing and Emily huddled down, curled in the furthest corner of her mind in an attempt to hide.

When that did not work, she leapt up and ran from the darkness pressing down upon her as the enchantment became alive in her sleep, threatening to choke out the last part of her free-self remaining.

As the blackness pressed in, Emily made for the only light left in her mind. The tunnels.

With a cry, she fell at the mouth of the brightest tendrils of light, backing as close to them as she dared as she watched the dark magic approach. Her 'hand' slipped off the edge into the nothingness and Emily let out a small scream as she pulled back again.

Cowering in fear, Emily clenched her mental eyes shut and waited for the last piece of herself to be captured.

The enchantment crept closer, biding it's time and was gathering in full force before her when all of the sudden the two brightest of the dim tunnels flashed to life, lashing out with a blast of ferocious power and rushing through her like two wild rivers of light, one with hint of blue in it and the other like white gold.

They crashed into the darkness like a wave against the rocks, scattering the shadows and drowning them. Then they trickled back, running gently past her back down the paths from which they came.

A peaceful calm followed and Emily turned slowly to peer down the nearest pathway, shivering with fear of the unknown.

There was movement in the pure white gold tendril as a whisper of a presence ghosted towards her.

Alarmed, Emily once again scrambled away, watching anxiously as the foreign presence flickered about at the edges of her thoughts. Even though it was only faint phantom like presence, stretched as though reaching out to her over a great distance, Emily could still sense the ancient, wild power surrounding the essence of it. It was dangerous, like an untamed creature, yet gentle and coaxing all at once.

Emily couldn't move, frozen where she was as she stared in trepidation at the light. A tiny sliver crossed over the threshold into her mind, reaching out to her carefully. Emily instantly felt the authority and strength of the presence even clearer the second it crossed into her mind. Though faint and realistically a weak presence, Emily had no doubt that the being inside her mind could easily take control of her thoughts if it wanted. All it had to do was reach her, make contact with her essence.

And in the face of such a powerful creature, and given that she had just nearly been crushed by the enchantment, she was greatly afraid.

Before it could touch her, Emily whimpered out, "P-please...please don't."

The sliver of presence instantly retreated, hesitating only a moment before leaving her alone in her mind once more.

After a while, Emily rose and paced before the paths of light once more, unsure of how to proceed. It was clear that this was a place...things...could gain entrance to her mind, and she wasn't sure she liked that idea in spite of the nagging feeling that she knew these ghost like creatures.

_I need a wall._ _How do I do that?_

Tiredly, Emily began to search for something to make a barrier out of so she could wall off the tunnels. Finding nothing, she stared once more, wishing the wall in place and was suddenly pleased to find a shimmering, almost invisible barrier began to form as she willed it to be.

Once all the tunnels were blocked off, she also 'slept' until her bodily self woke, finally exhausted enough and confident she was safe for the time being.

* * *

Thranduil slumped forwards slightly in the saddle as he returned with a frustrated sigh. Garthor, the faithful elk that he was, turned his great head to bump his knee carefully with his nose, showing his concern. The elf-king smiled a little and patted the elk's great neck affectionately, wordlessly telling the creature he would be well.

He and Legolas had both felt Emily's primal fear clearly across the bond even with the great distance between them still. Their reaction had be swift, albeit taxing, for it took a great effort so send her the aid she required through the link and crush the dark magic that threatened to take control of her.

Anger boiled in his heart as he thought of it.

Legolas came to walk beside him, face drawn with fatigue.

"Did you get through to her?" He asked hopefully. "I had not the strength to reach out a second time."

Thranduil shook his head grimly. "No. She did not understand and was frightened by my presence. We are yet still too far from her for me to communicate my intention to her clearly. Another day, perhaps and we may be able to."

"She is still hovering on the edges of her mind...I can feel her...she is still afraid...unsure of what to do..."

"And she does not remember us..." Thranduil added, "Else she might have braved the feeling of other speaking in her thoughts and let me in..."

"She feels vulnerable now that she knows we can step over ..." Legolas said quietly. "She..."

He trailed off and then closed his eyes in pain. "No..._penneth. _Don't do that now!"

But it was too late, and Thranduil join his son in frustrated silence as Emily blocked them off from her with a wall of fear, confusion and distrust.

The elf-king sighed once more and set his jaw with purpose.

"We must hurry."

* * *

When Emily's mind awakened once more it was when her body was being roused to eat something.

Curious, after double checking to see if her 'walls' were still there, Emily went back to 'look out' of her eyes to see where she was and found herself sitting on an old wool blanket in the cave with Derfel. He was talking to her and Emily decided to listen, vaguely wondering if she might discover her name.

"I know you probably hate me...and you have every right to, but you need to understand I really don't have a choice. She was going to kill my little sister." Derfel was saying as he handed her various items of food to eat. "Even now she's got her working down here, 'making herself useful'...Strider gave himself up willingly when I told him what was happening...I...I don't understand why he keeps doing things like that. Why does he believe in me when I'm only confident in my ability to lie and steal. You can't even hear me can you...that's likely just as well...I doubt you would be pleased to hear anything I have to say right now, but you were the first person I truly hated lying to, did you know that? And I really would have kept you safe from Verick...same as I won't let anyone hurt you now. It's the least I can do...considering..."

Emily turned her head suddenly to look at him, flinching unexplainably at the sound of the name he spoke and gaining back some of her voluntary movement for a moment. Derfel startled and looked at her closely.

"My lady? Are you here?"

Brow furrowing, Emily tried to think. Why would he call her 'lady'? Was she a lady?

Then the effort it took to move on her own caught up with her and the girl released the tiny bit of control she had won back and melted back into her mind. She was instantly dismayed to find that the carefully constructed walls she had built were weakened now that her attention wasn't fully on them anymore. Hurriedly she went to fix them and then set about wandering about the empty halls of her mind again, shackled to the endless loop of nothingness and wondering how to get into the many rooms that the enchantment had locked her memories away into.

Derfel sighed and then rose, telling her he would come back later to check on her.

* * *

The day was uneventful and Emily began to feel as though she might go mad wandering in the circles of her thoughts, so she sat down and waited instead until her body fell asleep again.

This time as she huddled in her corner, Emily opened her 'eyes' to see the bottom of her thoughts fall out from beneath her and color flooded her mind in the form of a vivid dream. Standing up, she walked through an old cottage to see an old man dressed in blue robes hunched over a strange blue and green stone. His staff rested beside him and as he muttered away to himself, Emily was aware of yet another person entering the room. It was a woman.

"Merlin..." She drawled, sounding similar to Melantha. "Is it ready? Will you take me with you?"

"Nearly there...nearly there...but I rather fear that the nature of the stone is different than I intended it to be. The magic of this world is different from my own." Merlin replied, his old voice gruff and distracted. "It might take more than we expected to make it work...I fear it may require more than I am willing to supply to power the stone..."

The scene changed to the woman holding the stone and somehow using it to sap the life out of attacking soldiers on a great battle field. Merlin was yelling at her, "STOP, Morgana! This is not the way this magic should be used!"

"But I have saved our kingdom! And we have enough energy now to create the portal! Why am I wrong in what I did?! Their life force will be more than enough to keep the door stable and take us anywhere or time we want! I can have all I ever wanted with this power!"

The portal formed, tearing the immediate world around it apart and sucking things through like a black hole causing death and destruction in it's wake.

Then things changed once more to Morgana and Merlin standing in the middle of a great forest near a structure of stone. They were fighting over the stone until Merlin managed to take it charge of it and snapped it in half, calling out in a language Emily didn't understand as lighting and strange flame danced across the sky.

The power within the stone was released into the world around them, spinning and circling wildly. In a fit of rage, the woman stabbed the wizard in the back and he collapsed to the forest floor where the energy from the stone converged upon him and made him vanish into the earth in a pool of white light that hummed and sang like whistling bells.

Then Morgana snatched up the two halves of the stone and run off into the trees.

The dream swirled and shifted to the woman being confronted by an odd old man dressed in brown robes. She tried to fight him with magic, for Emily saw that he too was a wizard. In the process lost the two halves of the stone when a few great birds swooped down and took halves away. Somehow Emily knew the birds where friends of this brown wizard.

Again things changed and Emily watched as the absentminded old wizard cast a spell that hid the stone pieces in two separate parts of the old mining shafts of the mountain.

As Emily watched the wizard go trotting happily off into the woods, chattering away to his animal friends, she sensed someone standing beside her.

She turned to find both a very very tall male and a familiar beautiful woman. Their current physical forms where a mere mask hiding what they truly were. Emily could almost taste the power in the air and looking upon them was like seeing a frozen lake in winter. There was no telling what lay beneath the snow.

"Greetings, little light. We meet again." The lady said with a small smile, "You have seen what a terrible power the stone is, but that is not all it is capable of. You will discover that soon enough, and when you do you must make a choice. We cannot make it for you, but should you want our help, it will be given. You need only ask, sweet one."

"But, who are you? Who am I?" Emily cried pleadingly. The quiet, man tilted his head to one side, surveying her with fathomless eyes of knowledge that pierced her soul to the core.

"We are but two of the Valar, little light. Servants of Eru Iluvatar." He said, voice lilting like a lullaby. "I am Irmo, and this is Nessa. And you...you are still becoming...but who that is remains to be seen, little one. That is something only you can truly decide."

"But what if I don't decide properly!?" The girl wanted to know, raking her hands through her hair fretfully. "I don't even remember my name!"

"Have faith, and all will be well." Nessa told her gently. "We have confidence in you, for your bloodline is strong and filled with purity."

The dream began to fade as Emily swam to the surface of waking and she cried out to them as they disappeared, "But that doesn't tell me who I am! Please! Tell me my name! Who am I!?"

Nessa turned around and smiled, "They call you Emily, but you will have many more names before the end."

Then there was not more and she opened her eyes, in control of her own body for the first time in...well, she didn't know how long. A day perhaps? Maybe two?

_Emily...my name is Emily. And...and I have a brother named Joel and a sister named Clare! And...and 'daerada' means something important to me...so does 'vede'... _

Emily smiled suddenly to herself, pleased by this suddenly remembrance.

"Ah. Good. I see you are beginning to actually wake up." Melantha said as she glided in, "My my, you are fighting your way out much faster than I had thought possible, which pleases me to no end, really. You truly are more powerful than I anticipated. Not so useless after all."

Emily sat up and waited, attention now focused on her outward world and not noticing that the walls blocking the 'tunnels' of light were beginning to crumble once more.

"You may wander as you see fit...if you can." Melantha was saying, "I'm curious to see how far you get..."

Then with that, Melantha left the little side 'room' of the cave without another word.

Confused, Emily sat still for a long while, until she decided to do as she was told and went exploring.

Despite having free range of her movements again, Emily found that her mind was still a tangled mess of muddled up thoughts and knowledge. She walked hoping to find something that would tug that one string that needed being pulled in order to free the rest of her. Maybe then she would remember more.

Through her exploration Emily found that she was beneath the ground in a network of caves and tunnels (like in her dream) and that the children hunted through them looking for something that the witch wanted.

Now, Emily might have been missing many pieces of her memories, but she wasn't dumb and was able to put two and two together. The witch was looking for the stone halves...but that stone came with a terrible price and Emily shuddered to think what would happen if the witch were to get her hands on it.

Sighing, Emily rounded another corner and followed the working children dismally up in to the sunlight, helpless to stop what was happening to them and only able to offer a helping hand to the little tykes.

A little boy who was struggling beneath his burden nearly fell over with fright when she took it from him wordlessly and hoisted it onto her back. Then they stared at one another for a brief moment as the other children slowed to a stand still to watch, eyes wide with fear and hungry hope when Emily smiled encouragingly and held out her hand to the boy.

"It's ok. I'm won't hurt you. I just want to help." She said rather lamely, hoping the child would believe her. The child mutely gazed up at her from beneath the dirty red curls that hung about his measuring eyes. Then, having made his assessment of what sort of person she was, he slowly took her hand as relieved tears filled his eyes and clung to it tightly as they walked the rest of the way out of the caves.

They dumped their little bundles into a pile for the younger ones to hunt through, looking for anything that might be the stone and like the others. As she watched helplessly, Emily noticed that each child stole quick glances at her, calculating and discerning for themselves if she was like the witch or not.

No one was watching them, and the clearing wasn't too big...Emily couldn't quite remember why they didn't just run off until she approached the edge and sensed a wall of energy in front of her. She remember then what had happened to Derfel when he touched it and was quick to hurry back from it at the same time that one the little boy she had helped said in a small mousy voice, "Don't go past the edge. It will hurt you."

Turning to face the little one, Emily gave him a grateful look. "Thank-you. I nearly forgot."

The boy smiled shyly and then hurried back into the caves.

Emily followed, deciding to help them the best she could while getting a better feel for the place. Maybe if she knew it well enough she might be able to figure out a way to escape, then she could run away and...and...

_And then what? Leave these kids here to die? Die myself in the woods with no idea where I am?_

Just then there was a great commotion as the tunnel widened into on of the larger caves once more.

"Stay out of my way, you little urchins! How many times do I have to say it, Hmm?"

Melantha was standing with her hands on her hips, sneering down at a small boy and girl that looked as though they could have been twins. They cowered before her in the heap of stones and debris, eyes clenched shut waiting for her to strike.

"And look at the mess you've made!" She thundered, raising her hand that was holding a long rod in it. "It looks like you need to be taught a lesson!"

Before Emily could move, the big man from the before, the ranger, materialized and stepped between the woman and children just before the blow fell.

Melantha stayed her hand and grinned. "Strider! How wonderful! I was hoping you would show up to rescue them! You can take their punishment then!"

The man didn't say a word, but stood ready with grim resignation.

The witch flicked her wrist and the rod came to life with electricity, reminding Emily of a tazer. The second it struck Strider he fell to his knees, gritting his teeth and face contorting in pain.

"Hey!" Emily shouted suddenly, a protective anger taking over and she started forwards, lunging to grab hold of Melantha's wrist, twisting is sharply in a manner and with skill she had not idea she had, dragging her away from the man. "Stop it! Leave them alone!"

Melantha turned on her with a tight smile and then without warning, slapped her so hard across the face that she tasted blood in her mouth. Emily let go of the arm she had been restraining and recoiled, staggering back with her ears ringing.

"Dearier, I think you might soon regret ordering me about in my own establishment..." She said sweetly, subtly massaging the wrist Emily had grabbed. "I wouldn't test my patience too far. That was a warning, the next time it will be worse, I promise you. Now then, since you care about these poooor unfortunate souls so much and rush to their defence, you can go join them. Go work with them, and any punishment they deserve will be cast upon you, how does that sound? I think it sounds marvellous!"

Emily glared at the retreating form of the witch, spitting blood from the cut inside her cheek and then moved to help the man and little ones get up.

The man groaned painfully as she used her merger strength to help him to his feet.

"Are...are you alright?" She asked worriedly.

"Do not worry about me, Emily. I would be more concerned about what fate the witch has in mind for you." Strider replied grimly as he stooped down, hushing the girl who had begun to cry and checking them briefly over for injuries. Then he lifted them both up tenderly to their feet and began to pick up their fallen burdens.

"Emily...? You know my name? Do you know me?" the girl asked hopefully as she mindlessly took the bundle that the little boy had collapsed beneath and swung it onto her own back. Strider began to move, ushering the children who had paused in their work to watch gently along back to work.

"Yes, _penneth_. I know who you are. Your name is Emily, daughter of Aewnith, granddaughter of the elf- king Thranduil and my very dear little friend..." Then he smiled down at her a little and added as he gently caught her chin to examine the angry red mark were the witch had struck her, "You have also been my defender in the past, though I was much younger and smaller than I am today. All the same, I thank you for stepping in, though I do regret that you were hurt. That was quite the blow you received."

Emily didn't answer, but rather looked up into the stern yet kindly, weather beaten face and let herself gaze into the stormy grey eyes that she knew and trusted. Yes, of course this man should know her. She knew him after all. The realization hit her and her eyes widened as memories became unlocked, flooding forth and spilling out in one word. "Estel?"

He smiled properly then, releasing her face and bowed a little with is hand over his heart. "Glad to see that the enchantment is loosing it's hold on you. Your eyes are brighter then when you first arrived. That is good. Derfel has been ensuring that your tea is not spiked again..."

"Derfel..." Emily repeated slowly, "Why do I feel annoyed...no...angry when I hear that name?"

"I am certain you will remember with time." Estel said with a wry chuckle. "Now come, we mustn't drawn attention, or the machineries Melantha has for guard dogs will come entertain themselves by causing the little ones fear and pain to us."

* * *

By the time Emily was able to rest her head, she found that she could hardly move from the many bruises she had received and lash marks on her back.

As the hours had wore on her hands ached and blisters materialized making it harder to dig without pain. The humidity was suffocating and by the end of the day she was groggy and sick to her stomach. Exhaustion was so deep in her bones that she really just wanted to curl up into a ball and cry like a baby. The phrase 'hanging by a thread' came to mind. It if was bad for her...how much worse was it for the poor dears she had been protecting?

The day had consisted of coming between a number of whips intended to lick at the back of a child, and taking the blow herself, then receiving more for interfering. These actions did, however, win over the children and they began to migrate to her like they did Estel for protection, shyly glancing up at her and then almost smiling a little when she gave them any sign of reassurance. By the end of the day, she had a number of silent little friends that shadowed behind her and hardly let her out of their sight. It was for that reason that Emily had defiantly informed Melantha that she would not be returning to her 'room' for the night, but would be remaining with the others. The witch had laughed, finding this very amusing and told her to do as she pleased, though as she walked away, Emily saw her throw a look of utter hatred over her shoulder at the girl.

Estel had lead the way to the clearing, explaining that he had convinced the witch to allow them to sleep in the fresh air during warm nights so that the children didn't become ill from lack of clean air. Ill workers were worthless workers, and although Melantha was cruel, she was not dumb. She ensured everyone was feed, watered and keep reasonably well rested so they could work better. She even limited the amount of lashes that Dalmas and his boys were allowed to dish out, which unfortunately put them in bad moods and made them more dangerous to be around, for they then looked for excuses to use the whip anyway.

They ate the food provided, the older ones courageously making it into something more appealing to eat under Estel's instruction while he tended all the hurts that had been accumulated through out the day.

Then they cast themselves upon the clean grass to sleep.

As Emily lay with a mound of grubby kids surrounding her, she struggled to contain her anger over such sweet, innocent creatures being taken from their homes and forced to work thus. The love and affection each child showed for each other was heart warming. If one cried, two would sit with them and shelter them protectively, mimicking how they had seen Estel comfort anyone who cried. Now they huddled all together, sapping reassurance from the presence of each other as they lay under the stars.

"Strider." One of the little girls whispered eagerly, wiggling through the group so she could poke the man gently in the arm.

He hummed, eyes remaining closed as he lay on his back upon the grass. "Would you like me to tell another story, Piper?"

The girl nodded and wriggled up closer so she was resting her head against his arm, encouraging him to lift it so she could cuddle in. Moments later another child was curling under his other arm and the rest edged closer to their giant friend to listen.

"But not one about scary elves...tell another one about nice elves that don't take fingers and toes of children to use in their magic..." Another little girl squeaked softly from near Emily. She knew the little one as Ulva.

There were small noises of agreement from the rest of the pile. Emily had counted maybe thirty children in total, though she only knew a handful of names.

Estel gave a soft chuckle, tired as he was, and patiently endured the sudden explosion of little voices adding to the request and essentially telling the story for him. Finally they settled down, and Estel's voice carried low and soft into the night as he told a story of a little boy who had many adventures with two identical raven haired elves. The story did wonders to jog Emily's memories free further (much to her relief) and she found herself giggling under her breath for some parts when she remember that she knew exactly who the story was about. The longer she listened, the more she found she remembered about elves and who her family was, and where she had come from.

_'Penneth' means little one. 'Daerada' means grandfather, and he is the elf-king, Thranduil. 'Vede' means uncle, and I have two. Legolas and Faervel. My father is Gareth...no...Farland. He's Farland in his world. My mother is Aewnith. I grew up on Earth. My cousins are Merenith, Tirnel...and there are also Laithor and Nestor. Nestor is like a vet...Laithor is a captain of the guard and I haven't met him yet...my best friend is Rory, and she moved away to Germany. I am half elf...but I'm more human than elf..._

She went through the mantra of things she knew about herself, basking in the sweet relief of being able to know things about herself once more.

When Estel had finished the story about 'good, kind elves', Cuinn, a ten year old boy suddenly asked out loud, "What if there are elves watching right now?"

"Then they would be able to find us and take us away with them." Emily answered softly, meaning it was a good thing, however another one of her little friends who was not yet convinced that elves were not to be feared (the littlest in fact), immediately dove into her side and hid her face.

"But...but they cut off the fingers and toes of bad children who wander through the woods and use them for their magical enchantments! What if they think I'm a bad child!? Emily, I'm scared of them! I don't want them to find me! They'll think I'm a wretched child who was sent into the woods to be punished!?"

"Oh my goodness, Amiena! Don't you worry for one second that they're going to hurt you!" cried Emily as she wrapped her arms around the girl, trying not to laugh humourlessly at the ridiculousness of an elf harming a child. "They won't hurt you. I promise you, with all my heart, they would never hurt you. I was scared of them once too, but they're my friends now...and my family. But, please Amiena, just trust me. The elves are good."

The child's bottom lip quivered as she peeked up. "But the elf-king of the Woodland Realm...they say he's so cold and pitiless that, that even the great nobles of Dale quake before him, that only Lord Bard is brave enough to face him because he already faced a dragon. What if he's like the witch..."

Smiling suddenly as she thought of her grandfather and remembering her own first encounters with him, Emily said softly, "The elf-king is like ice and stone on the outside, but warmer than the summer sun underneath. He won't let anything bad happen to you. Please, Amiena, even if you fear all the other elves, then at very least trust him. He will not betray your trust and I think you might even find that you like him, were you ever to meet him."

"But isn't he scarier than the witch..." Ulva asked, snuggling as close to Emily as she could and forcing the young boys that had befriended her to curl up in around her feet like puppies.

A fond grin flashed across the older girl's face. "Yeah. I suppose he is, but in a good way. He's is exactly what we need. Then the witch will be the one scared and we will be safe."

Reluctantly, Amiena looked up at the Emily. "Are you sure they won't cut off my fingers and toes?"

"Absolutely sure. They would never do that."

"How do we get the elves to come?" Cuinn asked in a hushed tone, not foolish enough to speak loudly for fear of being overheard.

"Perhaps they are already on their way, little ones." Estel replied evenly, "Now go to sleep. The new day will be upon us before long."

**AN: And there you have it. Next chapter is 85% done, but if this week is anything like the last then it will be a bit before I get the chance to update. Until then, take care everyone and stay safe!**


	41. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20:**

**AN: Wow, it's another long one! And also parts of it are poorly edited, and I am sorry. I'm working nearly 14 hr day's right now (by the time you add in travel etc) so you are all lucky I updated at all ;p LOL. **

**I was going to cut it in half, but then that just didn't seem to work since the flow of this one was so important. I'm fairly confident that no one is going to mind how long it is though...and tbh...I'm in love with this chapter. The end is a real treat, folks, if you like adorable cuteness...and I have a feeling that some of you do ;) **

Waking the morning of her third day held captive by the witch, Emily found she was fully aware of herself once more and had finally shaken free of the effects of the enchantment once and for all (or so she hoped). On the down side her dreams had been trouble again, so she didn't really get as much sleep as she likely would have preferred. Well, that and there were little bodies cuddled up to her, packing her in and making it impossible to move.

In addition she found that the walls she had created to guard her against the strange tendril's of light inside her mind had crumbled some time during the day, and it was getting increasingly difficult to hid herself from the feeling of other entities coming closer at the other end of the 'paths'. She felt like someone was buzzing in her ear every so often as whispers carried up to her from beyond the fringes of her own being.

To say that it terrified her would be a very mild way to put it, for up until two days ago she hadn't even been aware of such a place in her mind, or that the privacy of her own self could be entered from the outside so easily. Yes, Glorfindel had mentioned the idea of 'thought opening' to her, but she hadn't exactly believed him at the time. At the moment she wasn't really sure who or what it was on the other end of those roads. It could have been her family, then again maybe not. Why take that chance if she wasn't certain, right? Nor was she sure she wanted to explore such a thing when there was too much else to be troubled by already, so, she worked at rebuilding the weak walls and kept her attention elsewhere, conveniently ignoring that part of her mind and hoping it might just disappear.

Conveniently she had a distraction this morning. The return of her memories also meant that she remembered why she was mad at Derfel and all morning while working way in the mines, busting up her nails, cutting her hands and taking beatings for the little ones, Emily was forming exactly how she was going to give the boy a piece of her mind next time she saw him.

Estel had been in a different part of the mines most of the day, so she had had little opportunity to talk to him about the fact that Derfel was once again involved in ruining her life, and flowery little speak or no, she was down right ticked off at the boy for being so...so...

_Annoying, lying backstabbing ass! A tragic character? A pretty cute guy wi...UGH! NO! GO AWAY! He's just a bad boy and charming and totally not your type so why even go there you idiot! Remember what we told our self, Emily? No more boys...they're bad, too much trouble, confusing and make you do stupid things like run away and almost get killed. Besides, you really don't like him like that at all and we both know that! Ohhhhh man...when I see him...he's totally going to get it! How dare he!? How dar-_

It was at that moment that the young man came into the mining tunnel, limping slightly and searching for someone among the kids. Emily's anger spiked and she twirled round, making ready to march over to him, when suddenly one of the older girls who had befriended her darted from near by, running up to Derfel with a big smile and a happy cry of, "Brother!"

Derfel smiled, pain written all over his face at seeing how ragged his little sister was and swept her up into a loving embrace. "Zilvia. I'm so sorry, princess, but it's going to be a while yet before we can get out of here." he whispered.

"It's ok, Derfel. I know you would get me out if you could...but, what about the others? Did you think of a way to help them yet?" Zilvia asked softly, turning from were she was balanced in her brother's arms too look back at her fellow captives. "I couldn't just leave them...that wouldn't be right! Mother always taught us to look after each other...and they're my family too now..."

"Zilvia...I...I can't take everyone...I can only take you..." Derfel told her, visibly wincing at the look she gave him.

"Derfel, son of Gergson, you better smarten up! It's one thing to steal from rich people in order to take care of us, but I won't put up with you being a coward and leaving others to die in order to save our own skins!" the twelve year old scolded him sternly. "You're clever and braver than you think. Figure something out!"

Emily stood, dumbfounded by the interaction and suddenly aware that her anger was being snuffed out and replaced with a small portion of pity for the boy as his little sister rebuked him with more harsh efficiency than Emily could ever have accomplished.

Derfel bowed his head with true remorse, a tear threatening to escape his eye.

"I'm sorry, Zilvia. I really am. I keep making a real mess of things, despite everything I try." He said, obviously not caring if there were other's listening. The little girl softened and she kissed his cheek.

"I still believe in you. I always have, and Strider does too! He said that you've been changing so much in the past months, and that made me so happy, Derfel!"

"I'm not a hero, Zilvia." Derfel sighed. "I really am just a thief and a coward. I haven't even always been honest when I say my jobs never hurt anyone..."

Zilvia smiled radiantly and said with utter sweetness. "You are my big brother, and that's hero enough for me...and stop feeling sorry for yourself! It's not going to help anything."

"Who taught you to be so harsh!" Derfel laughed. "You sound like an old lady."

"That older dwarvish lady in the market place started taking me along with her and teaching me how to craft things. I like her! She says things that make sense!"

"Oh! I see!" Derfel said, taking his turn to look stern, "And is that why I had been receiving word that you kept disappearing from Lady Apella's care multiple times a week?"

Zivila looked mildly bashful, "Yes. But she's so boring and keeps going onnnn and onn about how I have to learn all those awful things in order to be an accomplished lady...I mean, I know you pay for me to stay with her, Derfel...but couldn't I stay with the dwarves instead?! At least they don't get after me to start looking now for a prospective husband! I'm only twelve for goodness sakes! That's what Caz tells me anyway."

Derfel gave an exasperated sigh, at a loss for words and Emily burst out laughing. The young man looked up at her in shock, nearly dropping his sister in the process.

"Emily..." He managed, eyes wide as he struggled to find words.

"Derfel." She replied crisply, trying not to laugh again. "I was going to chew you out...but I see that your darling little sister does a much better job of it than I could..."

"I think I might have preferred being properly beaten and told off by you rather than this little tyrant." Derfel answered drily. "She is rather brutal, though it's no more than I deserve..."

Zilvia turned to Emily with a curious look in her eye. "Emily...you know my brother?"

"After a fashion. We spent some time together a while back, though I'm not sure how much of what he told me about himself and his life was true..." Emily said with a bit of sharpness in her voice.

Zilvia looked at her brother and shook her head.

"Wow." She said sarcastically, "You really have a way with women, don't you. Good luck finding a wife. How many times do I have to tell you not to lie to them!?"

That did it, and Emily doubled over laughing silently, clutching her sides in pain as Derfel turned very red and spluttered. "Zilvia!"

The young girl smile charmingly, just like her brother did when Emily first met him and wriggled down quietly in order to return to her work.

"Keep that up and I'll leave you behind, you little brat." Derfel threatened without sincerity.

"I'll go live with Emily...or the dwarves!" Zilvia sang, making some of the other's giggle.

Amiena materialized into the light from the shadows next to Emily and asked softly, "Can I come live with you too?"

Emily smiled a little. The girl was the youngest of all of them and hardly left her side, though at times she thought that she did, given how good the child was at hiding when the guards came around. She seemed uncommonly experienced in evading the attention of others.

"Well, I think you would have to stop being afraid of elves first, because that's who I'm living with right now." Emily said kindly, crouching down to the young girl's level and meeting her clear blue eyes.

"Oh." Amiena said sadly, looking down and clutching her arm. "I don't know if I could be brave enough to met elves and live with them..."

"Why are you so afraid of them? Who told you to be?" Emily asked, brow furrowing.

Derfel moved forwards cautiously and hesitantly supplied that answer while he stayed a respectful distance from her. If Emily wasn't so distracted by the child in front of her she might have noticed that his behaviour was of one expecting to be hit at any moment by her.

"Many humans take to telling children scary stories about the elves in order to deter them from running off into the forest in search of them." He told her as he made to retreat again, looking awkward and in a hurry to be elsewhere. Emily considered this and then shrugged, having to admit that it was a decent explanation for it all, though terribly unfortunate that the little ones lived in fear of being spirited away by terrifying monsters among the trees who wanted their bones for their magic. With a wary nod to Derfel, she turned her attention back the Amiena and the boy limped back into the darkness, leaving Emily behind with all the things she meant to say to him unsaid for the time being.

"They say that the elves are mean and nasty and that the elf-king will lock you up in his dungeons and forget all about you if they catch you and don't use you for enchantments..." Amiena mumbled, shuffling closer to Emily. "And they say that they can appear out of nothing and steal you away if you wander too far at dusk...that if you are caught outside after dark they are drawn to you like flies to honey..."

Emily made a small snorting noise and then took Amiena gently by the arms.

"Did you know that the elf-king has an excellent sense of humour and is so kind that you can't help but be drawn to him? He also gives some of the best hugs in the world! And the other elves are as wonderful as can be, just like in Est- Strider's stories? In fact, I've met the two twins in those stories, and they would do everything in their power to make you feel safe again, Amiena. They have this funny way of making someone feel reassured and protected without saying a single word. You look in their ancient eyes, and your heart just knows that it's going to be all right again."

As she spoke, Amiena's eyes grew wide and bright with an awed hope as she listened.

"Maybe...maybe they aren't that bad? I wish they were here now." Amiena whispered shakily. "Even if they do scare me...but you don't scare me, so you could keep me safe from them...after, if they save us? I just want to be...to be away from here...I wanna feel safe again..."

"Maybe they are one their way? And maybe...just maybe you won't be a scared of them as you think, hmm?" Emily suggested, giving the tiny girl a warm hug while whispering, "If I could wish you away to any place in the world right now it would be into their care, Amiena. That's how much I trust them. But for now, I'll keep you as safe I can. I promise."

"If we could tell the elves were we where...they would come help us?" Amiena asked, voice muffled in Emily's tunic.

"Yes. They would come. And I have some hope that they might be on their way already..."

"And they're nice? Just like in Strider's stories?"

"Yes. Just like in his stories."

* * *

The tree's stirred and murmured as the their much favoured elf-king rode beneath their swaying limbs. The entire forest was buzzing with whispers and movement for word spread quickly among the pure-hearted creatures that Thranduil searched for the sapling, Emily, and many others that were no more than seedling. The great white stag and many of the birds friendly to the elvish people aided them in the hunt, bringing word from all corners of the woods.

As the sleeping hearts of these greener trees woke with the approach of the king, they quivered with excitement and urgency, for he seldom rode so far from his boarders and they dearly loved him and all his kin. Having been so close to the darker parts of the forest, many of the good trees slept in order to remain untainted by the evil that lurked in the hearts of other trees who had lost their way and became shadowed. Now, as the tangible light of the elves passed under them, they returned to awareness.

Thranduil stopped as Legolas strayed from the group of swiftly moving elves to stand beneath an ancient oak, lifting his arms to greet it. The branches rustled as the leaves dipped to brush his head with affection.

Thranduil waited as his son and others of the wood-elves conversed with the trees that spoke to them, only to have the branch of a young spruce smack him rather excitedly in the head. He turned and eyed the tree with mock stern.

Instantly it began to babble to him eagerly telling all that it knew from listening to the squirrels gossiping.

It would seem that all the tree's and beasts that brought word to them told the same thing. That there was a strange 'dome' of dark magic near the roots of the mountains on the southern side, that many children had been seen there in the clearing and were being used for labour in the old mines, and that the witch had many 'bad men' working for her, except for the very tall one, whom Thranduil guessed might be Estel. One old owl mentioned that the men would leave every now and then, returning some days later with supplies and on occasion a new child to add to the mix.

Fury burned within the hearts of the elves the more the heard and they hastened on their way towards the place the trees and birds told them of.

* * *

Back under the ground, four sets of eyes peered up the long, rickety tunnel towards the daylight on the other side. Two boys and two girls stood there, contemplating seriously in the gloom of the creaking old shaft. The rocks hung loosely and cracks ran through the ceiling and walls, shuddering every so often and pouring down dust and rubble.

"Do you think we should try it?" the taller of the boy's asked, hovering hesitantly halfway down the tunnel.

"I don't know, Caspin...maybe we should tell Strider first." Whispered the younger boy who stood clutching his twin sister's hand.

"Don't be a ninny, Obert!" Said the fearless young blond girl who stood beside Caspin with her hands on her hips. "We can see for ourselves if the dome comes out this far and know soon enough! Come on!"

"But, Piper! Strider said we mustn't be down here...what if he is cross with us!?" The other girl whimpered, tightening her hold on her brother's hand. Both siblings stared at the slightly older girl with wide brown eyes curtained with dirty red hair.

"Lilith, if you were so scared of getting in trouble, then why did you and Obert come!?" Piper said with exasperation. "Strider won't be angry with us. He might be a bit stern...but he doesn't get angry. He might even be happy that we found a way out! Now, who's with me!"

The undaunted nine year old girl walked forwards and Caspin followed his friend boldly while the other two hung back.

"Caspin! Piper!" Came the sharp call of Estel, bringing the four young ones spinning around in a guilty fright. Obert and Lilith instantly huddled together, holding hands, but Piper and Caspin soon relaxed and bounded down the shaft to meet the towering ranger.

"Strider!" Piper chirped. "I found a way out!"

"No, you didn't! I did!" Caspin countered, giving her an annoyed shove.

"Children. Enough." Estel told them quietly, yet firmly enough to still the argument between the two as he stood eyeing the rotting beams warily and listening to them creak. "Lilith, Obert, come. You shouldn't be down here. It is not safe. I have told you that already, and this isn't where the witch instructed you to search. We will be in trouble if she finds you here."

"But, Strider! There's a way out! Further up...I'm sure we are outside the dome this deep into the mountain and we could get out and away!" Piper insisted as Lilith and Obert came anxiously to the tall ranger.

"Then I shall investigate as soon as I am able, little one, but for now we must-"

The was a shuddering rumble from further up, and Estel suddenly seized hold of Caspin, Obert, Piper and Lilith and propelled them in front of him back out of the creaking and groaning portion of the shaft to where he knew it was safe. No sooner had he done so did the tunnel thundered as it collapsed in with a great puff of dust and debris, causing the shocked children to start coughing.

Emily dashed down the corridor, closely followed by some of her faithful little shadows.

Obert and Lilith stumbled forwards wordlessly and clutched hold of Emily, shaking as they hid against her sides while Piper and Caspin stared dazedly at the tunnel they had previously been standing in.

"Is everyone alright!?" Emily coughed, holding the siblings close to her protectively.

"I believe so." Estel answered, watching the dust cleared and a beam of sunlight showered down the end of what was left of the tunnel.

"LOOK!" Piper said excitedly. "I told you there was a way out! It's even closer now!"

"Hush, now." Estel quieted her sternly, though the tone did not truly worry the girl. "Go back to the others, all of you. Now."

Hearing the seriousness in his voice, the children hurried to do as they were told while Emily and Estel turned to survey the wreckage.

There was a moment of silence as they listened to the remaining rubble settling.

"A way out." Emily repeated in a hushed tone.

"So it would seem." Estel nodded as he considered the opening. "And if my bearings are right, it's out the other side, near a foot path that leads to one of the old elf roads."

"That's what I thought!" Emily smiled a little triumphantly, "The one that leads right up the main paths near the boarders of the Woodland Realm?"

"Yes."

Emily moved cautiously to the hole and experimented to see if she was small enough to fit. She wasn't, but at least the opening seemed stable enough that if she had been small enough she might have been confident of her safety to go through. She swore and wriggled back, earning an amusing disapproving look from Estel. Emily shrugged, not at all in the mood for good manners.

"Well, I can't fit. I guess that's that. Not unless..."

"Not unless one of the little ones crawled through and made the long journey back for help. It is more than a four day's walk from here...and many perils beneath the trees."

"Besides, who would be small enough to fit through? " Emily asked, " Even one of the smallest would have trouble in places...and how can we asked them to go when the road back is so dangerous, even if it could be an elf road partially protected by elvish magic?"

"We cannot." Estel replied. "And I will not risk their lives further...the only one small enough would be Amiena, and she is youngest here. Not yet seven. I will not send her."

"She would be so sacred too, given how terrified of elves she is..." Emily sighed. "If only I was small enough. It would be just a quick journey through, then up the foot path to the road, one right turn and then onwards to the woodland realm...for all I know _daerada _is already on his way. He's very good at finding me..."

The stood in silence for a moment and then Emily whispered, "What do we do, Estel? The witch has something planned...I can feel it. And she won't hesitate to hurt us more once she finds what she wants. Who knows what she'll do to the kids...and you...and before this all happened I had this awful dream about all of this...you were dead...and no help came...Estel...I'm so scared...we need help badly."

"Wait, and have faith." He said gently, wrapping an arm around her giving her a warm hug. "There is always hope, and dreams are not always as they appear. Now, come, we will be missed shortly."

As the two moved quietly away from the partially caved in tunnel, Estel halted suddenly, raising a hand for silence as he listened closely. A gust of wind moaned through the opening, drowning out all other sounds in the tunnel and the man cagily relaxed and continued on his way.

A tiny form scrambled out of her hiding spot not long after when it was safe, and the frightened yet very determined eyes of Amiena shone in the dimly lit cave as she stared after them. Then she hugged herself and looked up the hole towards the light at the end.

"Find the elves." She whispered unevenly to herself. "Emily said the elf-king wouldn't hurt me...and that he is exactly what we need...I need to find him...he won't hurt me...they...Emily said they don't take the fingers and toes of children...they won't hurt me...Emily trusts them...so can I...we need the scary elf-king...they're good elves. They won't hurt me...we need help...I can do it...they won't hurt me...the elves won't hurt me...please, don't let them hurt me..."

She repeated the words to herself as she edged closer to the mouth of the tunnel and taking a deep breath began to squirm through it.

* * *

As Emily and Estel returned to the main digging plot in the caves, quite unaware that Amiena was busy wiggling out the precarious tunnel and padding off into the growing night up the foot path, they found a great commotion as the tiny workers were being herded into a group by the 'guard dogs'.

Melantha was standing in the middle of the cavern, holding a blue and green stone in her hands, examining the jagged edges of one side closely and smiling to herself as her black eyes glinted with a slight madness.

Dalmas came up behind Emily and Estel, shoving the roughly towards the rest of the gathered workers with a snarling, "Move."

"Emily! Dear!" Melantha sang out when she saw the girl. She marched over to her and seized hold of her wrist. "Come with me. It's time to put you to good use!"

Estel moved to stay the witch, speaking sharply, "Where are you taking her!?" but Dalmas struck him down from behind, kicking him hard in the back of the knee and sinking a fist into his already injured ribs.

"Estel!" Emily cried, twisting sharply away from the witch and moved to reach her friend. Melantha snapped her fingers and two of the brutes stepped in her way, leering down and taking hold of her. Angry ignited inside and Emily struck out with such speed and ferocity that Glorfindel would have been ecstatic. The big men stumbled back from her a step, dazed and one holding his bleeding nose as he blinked stupidly.

"Don't touch me!" Emily growled, then she shrieked loudly in pained surprise when Melantha grabbed hold of her hair violently from behind and dragged her along.

"Now now. Mind your manners, Emily, dear!" The witch sneered. "Or you shall bring trouble upon your little friends."

Through unbidden tears, Emily saw the gathered children watching mutely in fear as she was dragged away, the guards holding their whips ready and eager to use them.

With a twist of the handful of hair just for fun, Melantha tossed Emily head of her into the side cave room she used as her own personal work area, causing her to stumble and fall into the wall, clutching her head gingerly.

Circling like a ill tempered cat, Melantha held up the stone in her hand.

"Do you know what this is?" She asked, "You should. I told you of it when I first got hold of you."

"I thought that was an accident." Emily snipped sarcastically.

"Answer the question, and don't get cute with me!" Melantha answered sweetly, dark eyes glinting dangerously.

"It's half of the stone which supposedly is the master key to all the portals." Emily said, purposely sounding bored. "And what might your evil plan be? Come on, you can tell me, after all you may as well brag about your mad genius to someone."

The witch surprisingly laughed. "You know, Emily, you really are rather like me...I admire your spirit. If it weren't for the fact that you are half-elf and are also the reason my brother is dead, I might actually admit to being nearly fond of you!"

Emily faltered, not at all expecting this response. "What do you mean, I'm the reason your brother is dead. I haven't killed anyone!"

Melantha rounded on her then, eyes blazing with sudden hatred. "Oh...you didn't have to. You lured him into danger. He always did have a...weakness...for pretty little things like you. And then you're precious elf friends captured him and had him returned to Rohan before I could rescue him. Did you know that they beheaded him? I wasn't even there to save my poor baby brother! I never even got to bury him!"

Mouth curling in disgust, Emily exclaimed venomously, "I never lured him anywhere! He was the one who attacked me and was going to...to...kill me...and more! He was a horrible monster and I'm glad he's dead!"

Melantha rushed at her, snatching up a dagger from her belt and pinning Emily to the wall with such sudden force the girl had her breath knocked out of her.

"Little whore...so pretty and alluring...it wasn't his fault! He never had the right example set and our lot in life was always cruel! We would have had the best of lives if those darted elves deemed us worthy enough and had taken us in after they rescued us when we were children instead of leaving us to fight our way through the world in some dump of village!" Melantha hissed, face inches from Emily's and the knife at her throat as her arm crushed across her upper chest, constricting her air. The witch's mouth twisted, as though she suddenly regretted sharing that last bit of information and pressed the dagger into Emily's neck.

The cold steel brought bad memories flooding forth as did the lack of air, both from her encounter with the orc and from when Verick attacked her the second time. Panic rose in her chest and Emily froze, praying help would come, that her uncles would crash through the door and her mentor and grandfather would deal with the witch. Then the twins would be giving the gaurds a good thrashing and Lord Elrond would be healing the little ones with Medlinor!

But in her heart she knew it was just as the dream had predicted.

She was alone. No one was coming.

"Perhaps you're too pretty...especially with all this wonderful hair..." Melantha purred, eyeing the dirty locks. "I think I'll just fix that for you."

In a flash the dagger was gone from her throat and Melantha was kicking her in the leg, forcing her to drop down to her knees. Then she was seizing fist full after fist full of her hair and sawing it off with the dagger, giggling madly the whole time.

"There!" She laughed, waving the last bunch of beautiful long golden brown locks in Emily's face. "Now you don't have to worry about anyone 'attacking' you again. No one will want you! I could make it even better and carve up your face, but unfortunately I need you at least mostly undamaged if you are to give me what I want."

Emily didn't respond, for she was staring at the ground, shaking uncontrollably and struggling to breath properly.

Melantha crouched, using the dagger tip to lift Emily's chin.

"Now listen closely, Emily dear. You're part in this whole thing is to re-forge the stone with that great powerful magic you have locked somewhere inside you."

"W-what?" Emily stammered. The witch rolled her eyes, and shook her head, hoop earrings jingling.

"You really are very thick." Melantha mocked. "The stone. You are going to re-forge it."

"But you only have one half."

The witch rose, and walked to the chest in the corner of the room saying, "Oh no. I have the other half already. I found it near the beginning and have been using it to determine the vague location of the other half. And how else do you think I've been able to create small portals for myself? I was powerful and scary enough to frighten those stupid woodsmen with just a few magic tricks and the doorways...but with both halves...I will have enough power to crush my enemies and take my revenge wherever and whenever I choose. Ohhhhh I will make the horsemen suffer...and I will be a queen of terror! I will destroy the elves! All will bow before me! Perhaps even Sauron himself not could stand against me!" She gave a delighted little laugh at this thought.

_Those are all really good reasons for me not to re-forge the stone. Thank-you witch for being a stereotypical villainess. _

The witch drew a quick breath and turned back to face Emily while holding both halves of the stone. "But I am getting ahead of myself and those are just silly fancies unless you do as I command!"

She sweep over and set the stones in front of Emily in the pile of hair.

"Fix it. I know that you can. I have foreseen it. It clearly showed that you are the one who will do it. So go on..."

Melantha stepped back and folded her arms, waiting. Emily stared at the two broken parts and then back at the witch in disbelief.

"I don't know how!" She croaked.

"Then I suggest you figure out how." The witch replied impatiently, then she smiled in an almost kindly fashion. "I know. How about this. You have until morning to figure it out on your own, and then if you cannot, I shall give you sufficient incentive to figure it out quicker!"

With that, the woman twirled round and swept off leaving Emily alone with the broken pieces, kneeing in the pile of her hair with fresh tears of fear and shock pouring down her face.

* * *

Deep in the woods, moving like shadows along the cold, misty path, Thranduil, and his company of elvish sentinels made hast towards the place that the trees murmured about.

A sound drew the attention of the elves, and they halted instantly, standing perfectly still in the night and listening to the sound of small feet approaching further up the path that was barely visible in the light of the moon.

A shaking and tearful little voice carried to them as it whispered a song to itself while the owner of the voice hurried along, stumbling now and then when she trip over the edge of the path in the dark. Moments later, they watched a very small girl-child of barely seven years stagger around the bend in the path. In the darkness she did not detect them, but the elves could see her.

Thranduil watched the little soul approach, then motioned silently for a light. One was lit swiftly just as the child slipped on a wet stone and skidded to a stop at the feet of Garthor. The great war elk dropped its nose to the child's head curiously then snorted when she gasped in fear and scrambled backwards into a defensive crouch, thin arms raised in front of her head by way of protection. Her eyes darted around at the elves, while she gulped painfully. The whole being of the child shrieked silently with heart-wrenching panic and the elves could practically taste her fear.

Legolas was just about to step forwards and try to calm her when her big eyes settled on Thranduil. His stern expression softened instantly and the elf was well aware of the familiar feeling of his heart melting.

"Ar-are you the e-elf-king?" she whispered, lips barely moving as she stared with trembling awe at the elf sitting upon the great elk and losing herself in the ancient eyes that beheld her.

The little girl spoke so quietly that Thranduil had to strain to catch the words, despite having superior hearing to mortals. The terror in her blue eyes pierced his heart and his sharp gaze caught the movement of her body shaking beneath her.

"I am." he answered gravely, yet still managing to keep his voice gentle so that the frightened child would not become more so. He slowly dismounted his loyal steed and approached the little girl cautiously, careful not to make any movement that might increase the terror shining in those large eyes staring up at him. She was still crouched, making herself as small as possible, but she had lowered her defensive arms slightly. She spoke, voice still never raising above a ghosting whisper.

"S-she...she said you wouldn't h-hurt me...p-please, s-he p-promised...that you wouldn't..."

It was a broken, piteous plea more than a statement, and Thranduil felt every bit of his detached kingly authority crumble as her wide eyes pooled again with tears, causing her lower lip to quiver as her tiny voice shook.

The elf's face softened even more than it had previously and he lowered himself so that he went down on one knee in front of her whilst saying with perfect assurance, "She is absolutely correct. None here would ever dream of hurting you, little one. No harm will come to you, I promise you."

This seemed to calm the child somewhat, and the tone of the elf-king caught her full attention, soothing her terror and chasing away the darkness. Kindly, he continued, "But, little one, could you tell me who 'she' is?"

The little girl blinked, causing the gathered tears to fall. The elf-king had to stop himself from reaching out and scooping her up right there, for as much as he desired to do so, he knew it would likely only frighten her more.

"Her name is Emily." she whispered, voice still shaking, but not as inaudible as before. "She said th-that I could t-trust you...that you wouldn't let anything b-bad happen to me and that you would come and help the others."

Carefully keeping his expression composed, Thranduil fought back the wave of urgency and impatience that rose with the mention of his granddaughter's name. His squadron shifted and stirred restlessly, betraying that they too were deeply moved by this revelation. The elf-king remained outwardly unfazed and merely gently replied to the child, "I see. Again, she was correct. You can trust me, and I will not allow any harm to come to you. Now, would you tell me your name, little one?"

The child bit her bottom lip shyly, gazing up at him from under her long lashes, before saying, "A-Amiena."

At this point, she had dropped her arms and was now hugging herself tightly as she cast quick glances around at the rest of the company. Judging by the way she was still shaking and the way her breath came in quick, shuddering inhalations, she was still very scared.

"Amiena," Thranduil said in a tone that was seldom ever heard by anyone outside of his own family. It was one of utter reassurance and tenderness, so gentle that it rarely ever failed to capture the attention of a frightened child and calm them.

The company of elves struggled to control the warm smiles of delight flooding their faces as they watched the scene unfold further. This was one of the rare moments in which their king would melt and extend the deep internal warmth he possessed for the sake of someone who was not his own kin or subjects. Where he was often distant, civil and cool towards most humans (though not often unkind), it was true that one of his greatest weaknesses was a frightened, crying child. He could never bring himself to remain remote and unfeeling when faced with such things, and it made his people love him all the more for it.

At his address, the child's eyes had snapped back to the elf-king's face and for a brief moment, her fear seemed to ebb away under the soft gaze of Thranduil. But, she quickly remembered herself and panic flooded back into her as she began to speak earnestly, this time finally using her voice, albeit still very quiet in volume.

"The witch, she...she's going to hurt everyone...their all..." Amiena held herself tighter as her breath hitched and she looked desperate as tears began to fall, "And I was the only one small enough to fit...I tried to hurry, but it was so dark and...and...I couldn't...I couldn't-"

"Amiena." Thranduil said again, using the same tone as before, but also laced it with a mild degree of firmness that made the little girl freeze mid sentence and wait. The elf smiled a little with approval and then continued, speaking to her with the very perfection of one who knows exactly how to handle children and has it down to an art form. "The first thing we are going to do is warm you up, for you are shaking more than a little leaf in a wild wind. Then we are going to discuss all of this and see to aiding your friends. How does that sound, little one?"

The child looked as though she wanted to protest for a moment, but weariness was overcoming her quickly and she was still just a very little girl, so instead she nodded timidly in agreement, tears still spilling over from the distress she harboured inside on behalf of her friends.

Thranduil reached out to her saying, "Give me your hands, little one."

She hesitated, clinging to her small body tightly as she considered the instruction. Waiting with complete patience, Thranduil remained still, watching her without the slightest hint of the cool mask he usually wore.

"Y-you won't...?" the small voice trailed off as she stared at his hands and cold drained from her face. Her little fingers curled deeper into the thin fabric of her dress, as if trying to hide them from his sight.

Thranduil recognized the action and swiftly put the pieces together. It was not news to him that children in the villages that dotted the lands were told frightening things about elves in order to deter them from venturing into the woods in search of them. Stifling a soft sigh, the elf soothed her again. "I will not hurt you in anyway, Amiena. I promise you can trust me."

Giving him a calculating stare, Amiena took her time. Slowly, she unwrapped her arms and cautiously put her icy hands into his big warm ones.

Gently, he enveloped the tiny ice cubes as he closed his hands around them and then tugged her up onto her feet, drawing her towards him. There was a flicker of fear in Amiena's eyes when he did so, but Thranduil banished it with a soft word of comfort, and in doing so, he watched it be replaced with a pained hunger for love that should never be seen in the eyes of a child.

It took less than a second for him to scoop her up and she gave in, melting into the warmth and comfort he offered with heartbroken relief. Her little fists clutched his cloak and her body was wracked with a mute sob as she buried her head in his shoulder, silently begging him to be someone she really could trust. Thranduil held her close, hushing her while she struggled with her tears.

Internally, he battled both impatience and anger. Impatience over the knowledge that precious time was passing, and a deadly anger towards whom ever had caused such brokenness in such a young creature. Pushing the emotions away for now, he instead focused on calming the child, soothing her in elvish and pouring all the care and compassion he could into the words. It helped, and quickly Amiena quieted long enough to capture her attention.

"Amiena, I shall ask you a few questions now, little one." he said kindly when her heartbreaking sobs had subsided somewhat. "I need you answer the best you can, little one. Its very important that you leave nothing out, no matter how frightening it might be to tell, do you understand?"

She nodded in affirmation, eyes scrunched closed as she hid against his chest. In a fleeting thought, Thranduil was mildly thankful that he had opted to wear his light armour. It was easier to hold a child comfortably, and the softer leather was relatively warmer as well in contrast to the cold heavy battle armour.

"Good. Now, how long have you been on this path?"

"A long time..." was the vague, timid reply. Patiently, Thranduil tried again.

"How long is a long time, little one? Hours? Days?"

"Hours, I think? It was getting dark when I got out through the hole...and then I did what I heard Emily say to do and followed the small path until I found the bigger one...and then I followed it this way..." Amiena shuddered violently and began to cry again as she whimpered, "It was really scary..."

"And you were a very valiant girl to have mustered the courage to do so, little one. It is very good that you stayed on the path, that is not an easy task when one cannot see. Hush now, you are safe...hmm?" Thranduil tightened his arms a little and the child quieted as the reassuring gesture calmed her once more. "But tell me, when you first reached the path, did you turned left or right?"

Amiena shifted slightly as she let go of the cloak and held her little hands in front of her, shakily making and two 'L' shapes her thumb and pointer finger. Then she held her right hand a little higher and said, "Right. Emily said the turn was 'right'."

With that information, Thranduil knew that their suspicions were correct. The child had come from the same part of the forest that the trees had spoke of.

He rose in one fluid motion, hushing Amiena softly when she gave a frightened squeak at being lifted up so high and rearranging her easily so she was cradled snugly in his arms. Then he moved as swiftly as he dared towards Garthor, calling out quick instructions to the company.

Legolas took a few choice individuals and went on ahead to search the sides of the path for evidence of Amiena's entrance while the rest followed along behind, just to be on the safe side in case the child was mistaken in some way as to where she came from.

The king, still unwilling to cause the child unnecessary trepidation despite their obvious need for haste, was careful to introduce her to Garthor and tell her what was happening. Then he was mounting the elk, and settling her in front of him with one arm holding her securely so that she was still cradled against him.

It was slower progress than would have been preferable due to the fact that Amiena was so small and her foot prints would be difficult for even an elf to see in the darkness. However, Thranduil used the time to learn as much as possible about the situation he was riding into. Through his inquiries, he learned that the witch had been taking the children and forcing them to dig in the ancient mines. What the vile woman was after, Amiena did not know for certain, she only knew that if she found any blue or green stones pieces she was to bring them immediately to the witch. The child explained that the witch wanted workers who were weak enough to not escape, and small enough to fit through the small spaces in the mine shafts.

As they continued down the road, and began to retrace Amiena's steps, Thranduil felt the child growing agitated. Considering how she was trying to make herself as small as possible in his arms, it wasn't difficult ascertain that she was quickly filling with terror once more.

"What is causing this fear, Amiena?" he asked quietly, watching her in the growing light of the new day.

"The...the witch. She's scary. She h-hurts us when we're bad...and the guards...they like scaring us...and hurting us..."

Thranduil unconsciously tightened his hold on the child willing himself not to show the anger that was boiling beneath the surface. Somehow, the child sensed it anyway and she shrunk down even more, eyes filling with tears squeaking out, "I'm sorry..."

Dropping the reins with the knowledge that his faithful elk would walk a steady path without his direction, the elf-king nearly let his hand settle carefully on the child's curly head to smooth the tassels gently, but he stopped himself with the reminder that if the child had ever been struck by way of punishment, he might frighten her with the sudden action.

"Little one," he murmured, using the power of his kind voice instead, "I assure you that I am not angry with you. There is nothing to fear. Please, child, do not shy from me."

Her tense little body became a slightly less so and it was then that Thranduil allowed his hand to fall upon her head, toying with the curls and brushing her temple with his thumb. The big eyes that had been scrunched shut opened slowly and she peeped up timidly while peace settled over her involuntarily at the touch of the elf.

"As for this witch," he continued with a slightly hardened edge to his voice, although his face remained calm and his actions soothing. "I will not permit her to come near you. Do not worry your lovely little head about that, _penneth_."

An expression of fearful doubt shadowed the young face and she whispered, "But she's so scary...and has magic..."

The elf-king couldn't stop the slow smile from forming as he listened and Amiena trailed off, peering at him curiously. The child could see a cold light blazing in his eye and she felt certain that she was right in believing that he was a very dangerous creature after all, although not one she personally should fear at the moment.

Her theory was confirmed when the elf quietly said, "I guarantee that I am scarier than the witch, little one. The magic of the elves will crush her. It will be she who is cowering, not you. You will be safely watched over and tucked far away from her sight."

Calm settled over the child causing her to relax completely for the first time as she regarded him solemnly. "Emily said that you were scarier than the witch too," the little girl informed him frankly. "But that you where also nicer and have excellent sense of humour and you give the best hugs."

A light laugh filled the air as Thranduil cuddled the child closer with twinkling eyes and asked, "Did she now? And what else did she tell you?"

"She said that you were like ice and stone on the outside, but warmer than the summer sun underneath."

Thranduil smirked and nodded. "Indeed. That is an accurate description."

"And she said that elves don't really steal bad children who wander into the woods or cut off their finger's and toes to use in their enchantments." There was a questioning flicker in the child's eyes as she waited uneasily for confirmation.

Again, Thranduil had to laugh a little at how preposterous a notion that was. "Is that what they have been telling you now? What will they think of next, I wonder. Emily was right, yet again, but if you wish to hear it from me, then I shall tell you. We do not take the fingers and toes of naughty children, in fact we are dearly fond of children and could never harm a hair upon your sweet little heads...but, perhaps keep that to yourself for now." He lowered his voice as if about to share a secret. "If too many children knew the truth about my people they would flock to us, and then we wouldn't get any work done for there would be too much fun to be had! Children wonderful, beautiful distractions. We can hardly resist them."

Suddenly Amiena smiled shyly, then hide her face in his cloak while she declared very quietly, "I like you. She said that I would like you, and I do. And you have pretty hair...how do you keep it so straight and tidy?"

"Sheer willpower." Thranduil stated with a smirk, "But, tell me, how is it that a brave little one like you ended up coming alone through the dark woods?"

Amiena instantly grew still and began to fiddle with the edge of the cloak that was wrapped around her.

"Did someone tell you to?" Thranduil tried, watching the little face closely and curious to know how it was that Emily and Estel would allow a child to come through the woods alone, for that did not seem in keeping with either of their protective natures. Amiena grew a little tense and her knuckles went white as she gripped the material, staring at it.

"Amiena? Please answer me, child."

Round, guilty eyes rose reluctantly to meet his and Thranduil had to suppress a chuckle as he quickly guess where this was going.

"I'll be in trouble." she said mournfully in a ghosting whisper, making Thranduil raise an eyebrow with a small smile.

"Amiena, perhaps you had better explain to me what happened, hmm?" He encouraged gently.

Tears gathered yet again and Amiena's lip trembled.

"I...I didn't have permission to go." She whispered fearfully, "I overheard Strider and Emily talking and they said I was the only one small enough to fit out the tunnel, but they wouldn't allow me to go because it was too dangerous, but that we really needed help and Emily said she saw bad things in a dream and was scared...so...and then I waited until they left and...and I ran away because no one else could and we needed help and I didn't mean to be bad I just-"

"Peace, little one. You are not in trouble." Thranduil soothed with a soft laugh, shaking his head in wonder at the little girl in his arms. "I was merely curious is all how this adventure occurred. You truly are as courageous as a lion, even if you are only a kitten."

With a little shiver, the child cuddled closer to him and said, "I didn't feel very brave...it was so scary being alone in the forest...and I keep hearing things...and...and sometimes I thought something was watching me..."

"Hush. There is nothing to fear now, little one. You are safe. Think no more of dark memories. Look! Here is the sun waking to brighten a new day! Is that not a wonderful thing?"

Amiena peeked out where the elf pointed and gasped at the beauty of the sun rising, clearly visible through the break in the trees, for they were entering the hilly areas that rose with the up coming mountains and the trees were not as perilously thick here. Birds soared through the morning light and perched in a tree above them, singing down the news they brought from the other two companies with bright urgency. Everyone had arrived with little incident and where preparing to take up their positions. The first scouts were being sent in, then the real action would begin, swift and sure.

"I recognize that!" Amiena told him suddenly as she pointed to one of the older, gnarly trees. "I though it was a monster until I realized it was just a tree. That happened not very long after I snuck out...that mean's we're close, right?"

"We are close, child. Very near." Thranduil told her as they moved off the path and the company gathered. "Now, excuse me a moment, little one. It is time for me to be a stern, bossy king..."

Amiena giggled as the elf had intended, but sobered quickly again and hid her face shyly against him as she struggled to keep her heavy eyes open while clinging hungrily to the safety he provided.

He raised his head to address his company, all the while absentmindedly stroking the child's hair and sending her slowly to sleep with a quiet bit of magic. It was really just to help chase away the fear inside of her that kept her from closing her little eyes and getting the rest she so dearly needed after her adventure.

There was no small amount of general enjoyment and quiet amusement among his people over this scene, but it was quickly dampened when he began to speak (purposely in elvish so the child wouldn't understand and be troubled by what was to come).

As his lulling voice spoke, Amiena let that final little bit of fear go, just for now, and gave in to the coaxing call of sleep that became more and more irresistible the longer she lay snuggled safely in the arms of the very creature she had been so afraid of for much of her short existence.

Perhaps, just perhaps all would be well in the end. She was safe now, and soon so would her friends and the witch would be gone from her life...and maybe...just maybe someone would still take care of her even when all of this was over and she wouldn't be alone anymore. It had been so long since someone had held her thus, and with such tender love too. With a tiny little sigh, Amiena dropped off, clutching a handful of the elf's cloak in her fist loosely.

**AN: Seeeee!? I told you it was cute! ARRGHH, I can't handle the fluff every time I read this part (and I re-read it a lot...just sayin) and honestly, I've had it written for over six months now and been just dying to get to this part because it was so cuteeee! Sqwweeee! Ok. I'm trying to calm down now, but really though, IT'S SO FLUFFY I'M GONNA DIE! **

**Ah-hem. *straightens shirt* I go now to be a dignified and calm author...and figure out where this next part is going and pray that I might have more time to write than I do. Work is...well, work. Soundly like we have enough contracting jobs to last well into August so I won't be slowing down any time soon. That being said, the government does own my financial soul, so making money is a really good thing right now! Ok, enough from the broke ex-university student. I'm going to sleep now. **


	42. Chapter 21

** Chapter 21:**

**AN: *peeks around door frame timidly* hellooo? Anyone still there? I...I'm back! Sorry it's taken so long. Insane several weeks in which I have switched jobs twice (makes me sound so...idk...unable to stick with anything? oh well...) The first was to go work at Tim Horton's because the contracting job was getting to be too much for me to handle and was causing me to drop a scary amount of weight as well as hurting my back and I was just so tired all the time. Then out of the blue last week (after working at tim's for less than a month) my boss from last summer called me up and offered me an amazing job as an office admin! So, off I go again! Start this week sometime :) :) **

**ANYWAY! My very warm and special thanks to Serethiel1999, katraj0908, janaoliver, Nightfeather18, the few guest reviews this past month who kindly keep reminding me that this story is well loved by several people (and asked me to update ;) ). Without you I would have taken much longer to get my butt in gear and work out the details of the next few chapter's plot so I can get writing! Also, Aleu Stark, you are invaluable in this process. Thank you! And thank you everyone for your patience! Enjoy!**

**Oh...and the rating goes up a touch for some mild language in this chapter. Be warned!**

Time was indistinguishable to Emily as she knelt on the cold stone flood, temporarily oblivious to the pain in her legs from doing so. She stared blankly at the pile of hair before her and looked into the two stones without seeing, all the while letting tears pour down her face as she struggled to regain control over herself by drawing long shuddering breaths.

Rigid numbness held her still until she broke the silence of the small cavern by letting lose a soft whimper whilst raising a hesitant hand to her head so she could ghost her fingers through the uneven mess of chopped hair. She winced when her broken fingernails caught in the tangled mess, pulling at the hairs and aggravating the tender scalp that was bleeding a little in places from being so cruelly handled.

Eyes still glued to the pile of hair on the ground, Emily measured the longest strands left on her head with cool dread. The longest came to nearly her chin, but it was so uneven and hacked that Emily had no desire to look in a mirror to see the damage done. It would be horrible.

She released the breath she had been holding and forced herself to remain calm, breathing deeply and trying to ignore the tension that quelled in her gut, subconsciously channelling her inner Glorfindel and following his nonverbal instructions.

"Ok..." She whispered into the cave as though the walls would listen to her. "Ok...I'm ok. It's just hair...it'll grow back...and I've got bigger problems. Focus, Emily...focus..."

Shuddering a little, Emily moaned, finally becoming aware of the pain in her leg where the witch had kicked her, as well as the pain from kneeling on stone for so long. Reaching a hand to her neck, Emily traced the faint line where the dagger had pressed against her throat and again had to make herself to calm down. She grimly thought of how wretched she really must look. Between the hair, her spilt lip from where the witch had struck her earlier, the blood from her scalp, the other mass of cuts, scraps and bruises, the filth, not to mention to lash marks on her back (though only a few had be bad enough to bleed)...yes, she must look something dreadful.

_Enough of this! Get up! You don't have time to freak out or fuss over how you look!_

After hastily scrubbing away the tears, bits of blood and snot from her face, Emily struggled to her feet, seizing the two halves of the stone as she went and purposely turning her back on the pile of hair. She limped to the other side of the small cavern near the torches on the wall and then slumped down against it, moving gingerly and gasping in pain when her already bruised back scrapped on the jagged wall.

Once settled she considered the pieces in her palms tiredly.

_How in the world...am I going to fix this! I don't even need to ask what she's going to use as 'incentive' if I can't figure it out. The same incentive she uses to keep Estel from kicking her sorry arse...among other tactics of course...I bet she poisons him..._

Emily trembled, eyes clenching shut in defeat.

When she had first asked Estel about escaping, or taking out the witch, or fighting back in some way, the man had shaken his head regretfully and then grimly informed her that the lives of too many would be put at risk if they tried something haphazardly. Not only that the witch had taken precautions to ensure the ranger had only just enough strength to work, but not to fight off herself and multiple other fully grown mercenaries. He, no matter how badly he wished to destroy the evil around them, could do nothing when it meant risking children's lives. Until they had a solid plan, or confirmation that help was coming, there was very little either of them could do to stand up to the witch. She would kill the children without a second thought, as proven when she had taken the life of one of the older boys without warning not long before Emily was kidnapped.

Lifting the stones so they were level with her eyes, Emily stared at them with helplessness and frustration as she placed to pieces together.

Nothing happened. She pulled them apart and then clacked them together just to relieve her own tensions. Again nothing happened, so this time Emily slumped forwards, resting her head against the cold stones in her hands with closed eyes, swallowing thickly as crushing despondency rose in her throat.

She had no idea what she was doing. That much was certain. And yet, what choice did she have but to figure it out?

_Ok. Alright. Melantha said I have a deep inner magic. I think that's bogus, but I guess I should try and a least pretend like it's true. Glorfindel said elves can speak to rocks sometimes...so maybe I have to talk to the rock and make it whole again? _

Emily snorted with hysteria, plunking the stones down and rubbing her eyes with her palms.

_That's a dumb idea. You can't talk to rocks. They're freaking ROCKS! Then again...Mer talks to trees like they listen and sometimes I swear they move on their own...so maybe there is something to this...I mean...stranger things have happened, right? _

Drawing another deep, cleansing breath, Emily opened her eyes with renewed determination to at least try SOMETHING! Besides, what did she have to lose at this point?

"Right...rock...stone...Mr. Stone? Miss?" Emily mumbled, feeling silly as she picked the pieces up yet again and held cradled in her lap. "I need you to just...you know...magically fit back together again and fix yourselves, ok?"

The stones merely glinted back up at her in the silence of the torch light. Emily rolled her eyes and blinked back the moisture clinging to her lashes which were gathering the longer she stared into the stones.

In reality, the pieces were really very stunning! The colors of dark blue and green swirled, intermixed like a marble and in such richness that Emily found it mesmerizing. If she didn't know better, she could almost swear that the colors moved like extremely slow moving water within the stone!

Blinking hard and shaking her head, Emily felt her heart speed up.

She looked closer, and gasped sharply.

The colors were moving!

Not only that, they were swirling and spinning more quickly the longer she looked, pulsing with the throb of a heart beat. Emily's eye went round and she drew the pieces closer to her face peering at them so intently and very much unaware of the walls about her mind falling as the dance of the colors called to her in haunting song.

"You're alive!" Emily breathed, mouth gaped open in awe as an indescribable feeling washed over her, tugging her essence towards the stone so quickly she didn't have time to use caution as she 'fell' into the stone, leaving her body behind slumped in the little cavern staring unblinkingly at the stones.

Releasing a blood curling mental shriek, Emily tumbled out of her own being into the swirling mass of blue and green. It surrounded her like a cloud of vapour, flooding her senses with so many conflicting emotions at once that it was all she could do to hold onto herself as the two colors crashed and battled wildly around her, each seeking dominance over the other.

Green overwhelmed the mists, muting out all traces of the blue wisps of smoky liquid and swirling around her violently, tugging her along like wild rapids in the spring time. Emily yelped in fear, struggling in vain to escape this alien world. Then blue wisps overtook the green once more and it continued on for what seemed like forever.

As she crashed and twirled around inside, Emily became aware that each color represented a different individual presence, or rather, the strong will of one long gone. It was the echoing struggle of two individuals who created the stone in the first place, Emily realized. They each clashed against each other with their own discordant music that hurt Emily's ears.

Merlin being the blue, and Morganna being the green.

Knowing vaguely the history of this stone, Emily was able to go on instinct and intuition to work out what was going on. But what she discovered was even more disturbing than she could have imagined.

Maybe at one time these two magic wielders were real live people who cared and had consciousness, but the echo's that remained were merely instinct and the lingering war between them. They had been fighting for dominance over the other's 'will' for so long. They were weak and blinded by one purpose. To gain power and fulfill that 'will' to the extreme.

For Merlin's echo, it was to regain enough power so it could subdue and stop Morganna. For Morganna's it was to destroy Merlin and use the power within to dominate all and gain freedom from him.

And they were both hungry...so very hungry...even the discordant song was hungrily clawing around...

The echo's both focused in on Emily then and delved into her, dragging her along so she was swept into her own mind, down the corridors and to the very door she had promised herself she would never go near again.

The echoing 'wills' wanted what was behind the door and were desperate to get it, tearing at it and flaring around her angrily when she didn't open it and let them in. The song began to screech and wail like an orchestra of two year olds sawing on an out of tune instruments.

They wanted to consume her!

Crying out loudly, Emily wrenched free of the vision violently as she physically threw the two pieces away from herself and scrambled back against the wall while gasping for air as the sound of them clattering to the ground rang through the cave.

_What the bloody hell was that!? That freaking thing tried to EAT ME!_

Emily clenched and unclenched her hands, scrabbling against the cold rock floor beneath her as if doing so would let her grasp at some small straw that might stabilize her growing panic and fear.

Melantha appeared in the doorway with a small smile.

"It's time, deary! I would have liked to give you more time, but it would seem my agenda is being pushed sooner than anticipated." The woman jingled in, and then stooped to pick of the discarded stones. "My my, I didn't expect you to throw them away in a tantrum! Really, how unbecoming of a little princess! You're fortunate that you didn't break them! Now get up and stop gasping like a fish. You look ridiculous!"

Melantha sneered down with her twisted smile as Emily struggled to rise, then seized hold of the girl's wrist and toed her out of the smaller cave into the great caverns, leading her up into the clearing were Emily squinted painfully against the harsh sunlight.

In the clearing surrounded by the guards and loosely protected by Derfel and Estel were all the children, huddled together in cowed silence. Fear shone in their eyes, and a few of the gasped audibly when they saw Emily.

"What did she do to you!" Zilvia cried out, ignoring her brother who tried to hush her. One of the brutes raised a hand to strike her, only to have Derfel block it effectively with his own fists and a defiant glare.

"Now now, boys! I know Derfel has given you some grief...and it has come to my attention that he has been causing me more grief as well by spying and passing on information to our enemies! That is a capital offence, my boy...we talked about this..."

"What! NO! I never-" Derfel went pale and shook his head violently as he protested. His voice was cut off by Melantha's nod to her goons who instantly converged on the young man and set about beating the stuffing out of him.

"STOP IT!" Emily shouted even as Estel began to move as though he were about to intervene despite knowing there was little he could do to help the boy in his ever weakening condition. He looked worse at the moment than Emily had seen him yet. His skin was grey-green and he looked rather ill and unsteady on his feet. "LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

Melantha turned lazily to Emily and then raised her hand for the beating to stop. The men grumbled, but moved away from the boy who now was curled on the ground, bloodied. Zilvia pushed forwards with a sob and fell to the ground by her brother, whispering pleadingly to him for forgiveness of her actions.

"So...a taste, deary, of what is to befall your little friends if you don't re-forge that stone in the next minute!" Melantha said silkily, sounding as though she was almost regretful and sad about the whole thing. "It really is unfortunate, but what more can I do to convince you? I tried to be nice..."

Through a tight jaw, Emily grit out miserably while she glared at the witch, "I can't! I DON'T KNOW HOW!"

"As you wish." Melantha turned back to the children and pointed to Piper. "That brat is first boys."

Piper went white and stumbled back while the other's fearfully tried to shield her.

"NO!" Emily cried, moving painfully forwards.

Estel got there first and knocked the nearest guard to the ground, rendering him unconscious with one very well executed punch. The second he barely managed to knock back before the ranger turned even greyer and looked as though he were very dizzy. Despite this he ploughed on (with very little grace), fighting back the guards until they finally subdued him and held him still as Melantha approached.

The witch rolled her eyes as she stalked up to him.

"Really, Strider." she spat. "Such a fuss! You've been nothing by trouble since we hauled your miserable arse in here! I've had enough."

Without warning, the witch drew her knife and stabbed the man in the gut with a sickening 'thunk'.

"ESTEL!" Emily's shriek echoed through the clearing, drowning out the gasps and quiet cries of the children who looked on in dull eyed misery. "NO!"

Her heart stopped and all thought stilled in such distress that she wasn't even aware that the threads of light beyond her mind was frantically trying to get her attention, calling to her urgently.

The man was released and he fell to his knees heavily with a low groan as he let his hand clutch the wound tightly.

"Stop this! Melantha, please! I'll do it! Just stop hurting them!" Emily sobbed, running forwards the rest of the way and trying to struggle past the witch to her friend.

The foul woman shoved her back and thrust the stones into her hands triumphantly. "Very well, deary. I am very reasonable, after all! No need to shout and no need to get yourself all worked up yet. He won't die...right away, anyway."

"Emily...don't..." Derfel suddenly moaned from the ground as he thrashed about, trying to sit up, but was stepped on by his guard. "You'll die!"

_Maybe...maybe not...maybe..._

Emily thought desperately as she stared at the stones again, trying not the shiver as she remembered how ghastly it was when they hungrily tore at her the last time.

_Maybe if I can control it...then I could remake the stone and use it before Melantha can!_

With no other plan or hope, Emily stared intently at the stones, opening her mind to them and never hearing Estel's plea's for her to stop as she was swept away into the wild frenzy within.

* * *

With haste, the elf prince lead his warriors forward, taking up position as instructed by his father around the edges of the dome. They ghosted along like shadows that wisped amongst the trees, barely detectable to even the most skilled eye. Having heard Emily's scream, the elves sprang forwards like deer, each coolly keep a lid on the growing concern they harboured.

Legolas and his father had felt something was very wrong seconds before they troops had split up. The bond with Emily had been flaring to life off and on for hours. It was always filled with some measure of great fear, pain and heartbroken helplessness. The foreboding was nearly strangling and was clearly written on the ruling noble's faces, readable to their people and giving them speed. Questions fleeted down from the bonds he held with the twins and his brother, but he had no answers for them, so they grimly quickened pace and stuck to the plan. The only one who actually seemed to help ease the anxiety within was Glorfindel's confident golden presence brushing through briefly with encouragement and hope.

And hope he needed for as they approached, for Legolas could hear Estel's cry of pain followed by his plea's to Emily that mixed with the delighted taunts of the witch.

"You must stop this, Emily! It will destroy you! Just let go!" Estel cried in distress, his normally strong, calm voice breaking with tight pain.

Melantha mocked him, laughing at his efforts and telling him the little brat Emily couldn't hear him even if he screamed in her ears. The girl would die, and he was helpless to stop it.

As the elves broke through the last layer of brush that shielded the scene from their sight, Legolas was not the only one to freeze with a distinguishable gasp at what he saw.

The clearing contained some thirty odd children who were huddled together surrounded by eight burly men holding cruel whips. It was easy to see by the look in their eyes that the men would take any excuse to use them against the little souls.

A very young man lay on the ground, bruised and beaten. A girl child of about nine or ten knelt over him sobbing. Not far from them knelt Estel, clutching a seeping wound in his side and struggling against the heavy hands of his keepers while he called to Emily. Only now as Legolas looked upon his niece did he fully understand the urgent, chaotic terror that was flooding down his bond with the girl. Fear like he had seldom known ripped at his insides and all sound but the thundering of the elf's own heart was muted.

Emily was standing before Melantha with only a few feet between them, her white knuckled hands fastened around the two stone pieces, holding them together as magic poured through her arms around her hands and over her fingers until it was drank in by the stone. Her eyes where shinning with tears, though they remained glossed over as though she were lost in elvish sleep while they stared into the stone. The girl herself was hardly recognizable. Her long, rich golden brown locks were gone, hacked off in an uneven fashion. She was sweaty, filthy (like Estel and the children), and it took but a glance over her small frame to see she had been mistreated.

The anger that swamped his veins was like both fire and ice all at once, coursing through him and causing his hand to draw back the arrow he had notched, ready to fire the arrow straight between the witch's eyes. He might well have done so (or at least attempted to) were it not for his father's cutting voice breaking through the heart wrenching chaos of the clearing and demanding instant order.

"I will only say this once, witch. Step away from my granddaughter and lay down your weapon and I might consider granting you mercy."

At the sound of the elf-king's voice, Legolas saw a quick flicker of conscious, wakeful recognition flash through Emily's eyes before they glazed over once more. Across the bond her clearly felt Emily's heartfelt cry of relief and plea to be rescued from the fate that held her even now threatening to devour her.

Melantha turned with a toothy grin and a fierce, half mad gleam in her eye.

"Thandy, dear! I was just beginning to think you had lost your way! Oh, but I am most pleased you could make it! You're just in time to watch Emily here heroically, if not tragically, sacrifice herself and her magic to save these little whelps behind me. Really, you must be so very proud of her, even if she is far too naive and stupid for her own good."

"Emily! Let go of that stone, NOW!" Farland suddenly yelled, his prior, well practiced calm vanished as he watched in growing horror as his daughter paled and fell to her knees as her hold on the stone maintained with violently shaking hands. He stepped forward to go to his child, to tear the witch apart...to do ANYTHING, but was stayed from touching the dome by Faervel's swift iron grip under his arm.

The witch answered with a delicate laugh. "Oh, dear. Now daddy dearest is all angry with me. I do regret to leave you without a child, sir. However it really isn't avoidable. Besides, she came willingly enough."

Even as Melantha laughed, the elves moved forwards as one, now visibly surrounding the dome of magic and collectively reaching out to touch the magically barrier. It flared to life, crackling and humming, but not harming the elves in the slightest.

"Opps, I am sorry, but I'm afraid I can't let you do that!" said Melantha, drawing a small horn from her belt pouch and tossing her hair carelessly. "You see, I've planned something special for you that I know you'll love and my pets would be so disappointed...after all, they've been sleeping so long now waiting for a proper meal to show up. I just couldn't deny them."

With that she raised the horn to her lips and blew one long, screeching call into the air.

The elves recoiled in pain as the horrid noise assaulted their sensitive ears. There was a brief silence, followed by a sound the ancient peoples of Mirkwood knew all too well.

Spiders. A LOT of spiders.

The forest quivered in disgust as the newly woken arachnids scurried through the branches with rapid haste to the promised meal in the clearing, ravenous after the very long sleep Melantha had put them into.

They came from all sides, and in numbers so great it was difficult for even the most seasoned warrior not to have their stomach compress with grim dread.

This battle would not be quickly won, even if some of the trees were awake and on their side.

* * *

Before Melantha had even finished taunting the elf-king, Legolas was reaching out to his niece once more, as he and the other who had strong bonds with her, had been doing since feeling that initial fear and distress. They had heard her cry through the forest when she screamed out Estel's name and it had spurred them on even quicker than before.

He called to out to her, knowing his father was too preoccupied with the witch to do so as well and briefly allowing himself to feel the desire for his father's help in this matter. The older elf always seemed to know what to do.

Again and again, hovering on the threshold of Emily's mind, Legolas called without success. Her barriers held fast against him, though they weakened with each second she was drained of energy by the stone.

He was still yet unwilling to step over uninvited into her mind and shattering her walls, for that was a great offence when done in the manner he intended. His options were greatly limited, however. Where he as powerful at 'thought opening' as the Lady Galadriel, he could have reached his niece in such a way that would neither be as intrusive nor as frightening as feeling his very feä invade her mind.

"Please! Please, someone help me! Don't leave me alone!"

The anguished, frightened cry that reverberated through every fibre of the bond made up the elf's mind for him. He crossed over as gently as he could, breaking the fragile walls only to find that Glorfindel had done precisely the same thing and Thranduil's presence hovered at the edge, distractedly urging them onwards while his attention remained on the witch and commanding his people.

* * *

The moment that Emily allowed her inner self to touch the stone, she knew what would happen, for it had already nearly happened not an hour before.

Madness blasted around her in a frantic manner as though it had never stopped since she escaped the first time and seized hold of her once more, dragging her deep into her mind towards the door.

Fighting the paralyzing fear that choked her, Emily let her 'hand' reach out and lift the latch on the door, opening it just a tiny crack.

The green and blue wisps of smoke overwhelmed her as they both forced the door open like bratty children quarrelling over the last pastry.

For just a brief moment, before the two 'wills' disrupted it with their own distorted clamouring, Emily caught a glimpse of what was behind the door. It was nearly beyond description. White light flaked with soft yellows and light blues swirled like the ocean and yet seemed to span forever like the night sky, twinkling brightly. It was endless, ageless and held a magic Emily had somehow always known was there but was too afraid to accept. The music was like nothing Emily had ever heard, and for one second it was beautiful to hear, until the song changed in response to the green and blue 'wills' trying to drown in it all. The changed tune was frightened and outraged, frantic and thrashing around like a caged animal.

As the small crack was forced open, Emily was overwhelmed with throbbing pain and fright as the 'wills' of the stone battled to consume her. The blue took the magic with the intent of becoming strong enough to overcome the green, and green was starved for the power to once again be free from blue and do as she pleased. Oblivious of the immorality of stealing from her and completely mindless save their own drive to survive and fulfill their purpose, they trampled Emily down.

From far away, as Emily knelt in her mind with her forehead touching the ground while she hide her face in her arms, she was drawn briefly back to reality when the sound of her grandfather's voice reached her ears, cutting through the mess and giving her a moment of stability. The poor girl nearly sobbed with relief. Then her father was yelling at her to drop the stone.

She tried to obey. Really she did, but not matter how hard she attempted to move, her limbs refused to listen. With a cry of torment, Emily could do nothing but watch as she was drained away in to nothing and darkness. Her already panicked state rose higher, kicking her rhythmically in the gut and tightening around her chest like a cord until she could hardly breath.

Somewhere through the haze she thought she heard voices calling, beckoning her from far away outside her mind, but she couldn't even call back to them. Not a sound would surface for her.

She tried again, forcing her entire will into screaming out.

It tore from her throat painfully, echoing through her mind and out into the beyond.

"Please! Please, someone help me! Don't leave me alone!"

Upon uttering the words, the desperation and helpless fear in her voice seemed to only give more vigour to the swirling storm around her and she felt herself slipping away even faster.

In a swift, fleeting thought (as only Emily could do), she wondered vaguely if this was not unlike how it would feel to receive a dementor's kiss, for if felt as though her very soul was in danger of being sucked away.

The weight pressing down on her increased until she couldn't breath and all thought escaped as her will to survive remained, fighting and struggling instinctually to the last; fighting to cling to that which was being stolen from her.

All of the sudden, a great burst of powerful golden light smashed through the swirling wall of 'wills' and with a terrible, heart stopping authoritative rage it held the hungry mass at bay. Emily was soon surrounded in a sphere of golden tendrils of light that danced with the ferocity of a lion.

Stunned and weak, not daring to hope, Emily remained huddled where she was until a second light joined the first, coming close to Emily and lapping at the edges of her mental body like a gentle lake waiting for her to reach out to it instead of touching her.

These tendrils of light where ones she had seem before. Silvery white light with hints of blue in it. It had helped to destroy the witches spell before and for that reason she allowed a moment of trust to glimmer. It gave her strength and she reached out timidly, desperately hoping as she moved to touch the one of the threads of light. Seeing her actions, it surged and enveloped her in a warm, reassuring embrace that brought memories of a sweet cedar wood scent, loving smiles and ancient eyes that always managed to know exactly how she was feeling.

Emily inhaled sharply and let her eyes snap open, sure of who she would see holding her and feeling momentary a wave of disappointment when she thought she was wrong.

~_Emily, penneth, you must shut the door!~_

The words were urgent, but gentle all at once and despite him being veiled in the form of water like threads of light that spread like leafy vines around her, Emily knew him.

~_Vede!_~ she sobbed in earnest. ~_Vede, I'm so scared! Get me out of here, please_!~

~_Hush, penneth. I'm right here. You've nothing to fear...just close the door, sweetheart, and all will be well again! I_ _promise_.~

~_I_ _can't! I can't get up or even move! I've tried so very hard, vede!_~

~_You can get up, and you will get up, Emily, or you will indeed be in grave peril and I am obviously not about to let that happen. Now. GET. UP!~_

Firm command that demanded obedience surround Emily and though the soothing faith remained, there was little room for argument. She shoved with her weak arms and rose to her knees slowly, finding that her uncle was not leaving it entirely up to her and helping to lift her up, lending her strength as she needed it. Step by step she edged towards the door, leaning heavily on the support of the other.

~_Who is that?~_ Emily asked, casting a look of mild trepidation at the golden presence that still surrounded them, holding the 'wills' in check. It was a presence of such contradiction; it was grimly joyful, loudly serene, teasingly serious and with glowed with careless determination.

~_Glorfindel._~ Legolas replied as a wave of humour quivered through her uncle. _~Who else could have such golden light the same color of his hair? Did you know he's rather vain about it? Nearly skinned the twins four hundred years ago for putting tree sap in his special hair soap.~_

Gazing in wonder at the raw supremacy around her, Emily had to admit that she really should have been able to guess it was her teacher, and giggled belatedly at her uncle's joke, though she shivered at the same time. If it weren't for the fact she had already been so afraid of the 'wills' and welcomed the unexpected rescue from a random being, Emily likely would have been utterly terrified of him.

~_No, I didn't know that!~_ She answered as they reached the door. The giggle seemed to boost her strength and she reached for the door, grabbing the edge and throwing her weight against it.

It didn't budge.

~_Vede...?~_ Emily wailed fearfully.

~_It won't close because you fear it won't, Emily. You are giving this evil a foot hold...look_.~

She glanced down where she sensed Legolas had indicated and saw two stray threads of blue and green blocking her way as they held the door wedged open so they could greedily sapped her magic.

~_Kick them away.~_ Legolas ordered her. ~_There isn't much time and I cannot do this for you, penneth. You must be the one to do it!~_

_~But I...~_

~_I can help, but I cannot do it for you. Come now, Emily, do I need to let Glorfindel take my place? What do you imagine he wills say, hmm?~_

Emily scowled suddenly and more energy flooded her as she thought of her frustrating mentor with both great fondness and irritation.

~_The big turd would probably make me do it 'all by myself', making me think I had to do it alone, and then be all like, 'oh, but Emily, I said I believed you could do it alone, but did I ever actually say you would do it alone?~_

Amusement flickered through Glorfindel's light and a tiny thread snaked out to gently whack her up the side of the head. Emily felt better and gave a shaky smile as she stepped up again with her uncle's support and stomped on the green and blue standing in her way.

They shattered with a wail of rage and Emily slammed the door shut with more gusto than she imagined she had left in her. Then she was caught up in both her uncle and mentor's presence as they carried her forth in a wild flash of might and showing her how to cast the invaders from her mind using the power of the elves and their own willpower to dominate the others.

The moment it was accomplished, Emily came back to reality and found herself lying on the ground with her cheek resting in the grass and the stone still clasped in her hands. Instantly she released it and forced it away, whimpering a little at the pain it caused to move her arms. They felt as though they had been burning and only just been put out with cool water.

Vaguely she was aware of Glorfindel and Legolas departing rapidly from her mind and soon saw the reason with her own eyes when she gingerly lifted her head to look around.

What she saw nearly made her sick and a strangled scream caught in her throat leaving her mouth dry.

Spiders swarmed the elves outside the dome and though the ancient warriors seemed to move fluidly as one and with little effort, Emily knew that even they would grow tired and begin to be overwhelmed by the great multitude of spiders. They didn't seem too large, though they were much bigger than the one she had killed in her barn. Emily was sure that these were not fully grown spiders and that gave her hope that maybe there was a chance no one would die today.

Weakly she spotted her uncle raising from where he had been crouched, surrounded by a protective unit of his warriors while he was busy saving her. He shot her a look that swiftly checked her over to reassure himself she was safe for now and then turned to join the fight.

The wrath of the elves was petrifying. The woods themselves seemed to be saturated in the righteous anger against the foul evil they fought so ruthlessly. Every so often Emily could have sworn she saw a tree move on it's own, knocking back the spiders with it's branches or crushing them beneath it's roots as they quivered in rage and she finally believed in idea of some trees being sentient.

Battle really wasn't at all like it is in the stories, and even the most well written tale could never have prepared Emily for the horrific scene of blood, guts, gore and sickening noises she witnessed, let alone the smell! It was enough to make her want to vomit.

**AN: Rest assured, my dear readers, that I will return very soon! And Serethiel1999? I'm not going anywhere ;) I made a promise to several of my readers individually already that I would see this story through to the end and I will honor that promise. Also, there is still a great multitude of of tales to tell so it's going to be a while until this is completed! Part 2 is on it's way to being done, next will be part 3...but I get ahead of myself! And I have to go! TTFN! *bounces away***


	43. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22:**

**AN: Well...I was going to make you all wait a little longer, cuz I'm mean and it would bug Kiya and Aleu (lol. jk. well...kind of), but then I decided to take pity on you and give you the next chapter (I also didn't want to get strangled through the internet like kyia threatened)****. I also wanted to share with those of you who are interested that I came across a song that instantly reminded me of Glorfindel. I would imagine it as his theme song or something. Maybe it's just me, but it just feels like it fits him so well. You can find it on youtube. It's by Two Steps From Hell, and it's called El Mexicano (mostly it's just past the intro that makes me think of him and then the last 1/3 of the song that I like best). At any rate, it's a fun song.**

**My many thanks to everyone who reveiwed. Ordinarily I try to send out a PM to everyone who took the time to leave a note for me, but I had to sacrifice that this time in order to bring you this next chapter faster. But believe me, your support and wonderful reviews are fuel for my creativity. I couldn't do it without you guys, so thank you so very much! :) **

Despite the overwhelming odds, only an idiot would be arrogant enough to think they had beaten the elves for certain in the face of such brutal skill and incomparable grace, therefore it wasn't surprising to Emily that Melantha's stooges were most definitely idiots. They stood guarding the frightened children, though only partially paying them any mind as they laughed and cheered the spiders on.

The witch, on the other hand, seemed to have more sense. Oh, she smiled smugly enough as she approached Emily to retrieve the stone that lay cast aside, but the girl on the ground could tell by the glint of alarm in the witch's eye and the pinched look of her face that she was not as confident as she would have people believe. She was afraid and it was turning into desperation.

With causal purpose, Melantha plucked the stone from the ground and inspected it briefly. It had a new dominate color in it. White with soft yellow and light blue mixed in, shining with new promise of victory for the witch. She momentarily glanced at Emily and let her mouth twist in disgust. Such a pity the brat wasn't dead yet, and even more a pity that there wasn't any time to kill her slowly herself. But, no matter, she had what she needed and time was growing short. Even with the powerful sacrifice of innocent life energy it was going to be tricky to open a strong enough portal in order to travel through time and right the wrongs in her life.

First order of business would be to save her brother...she could make Emily pay at the same time! Second would be to bring such endless torment to those bloody elves and horse lords that they would know without a doubt the pain that was inflicted on her as a child after she and her brother were left in a human village by the pointy ears who rescued them. Yes, they would wish (if they remembered) that they had taken them in and raised them as their own! They should have been loved...cared for...not- But no. She didn't have time for this. Twirling with an ominous expression, Melantha marched a few feet away from Emily and faced the group of children again.

'Move, you fools!' she snapped at the guards, not really caring if they died or not, but rather needing her sacrifice of innocent life energy to remain untainted. She flicked her wrist, jingling her bangles in the process and the men were sent flying out of the way by an invisible force. Behind her, Emily gasped as she realized what the witch intended to do, for the girl now better understood the nature of the stone's power.

Even as the witch summoned the stone's life draining powers, Emily was staggering to her feet in a surge of adrenaline and unruly protective maternal instincts that had served her very well once before. Stumbling blindly through the swaying world at remarkable speed for one so weakened, Emily had but one thought and that was to protect those kids until more help came. She didn't know how, just that she was going to act.

At the same moment the twins and Glorfindel noticed what she was doing. Quickly putting the pieces together they gave a great shout that Emily hardly even heard as she increased speed and stumbled past the witch just before the death blast was released from the stone and hurtled towards the frozen children.

With one final wave of fierce determination, Emily jumped in the path of the yellow and blue explosion of light and twisted to face it head on, eyes held clenched shut and her palms held out overlapped in front of her as though it would save her. The magic hit her outstretched palms and sent her skidding back several feet, leaving marks in the earth from her heels.

An anguished cry rose up among the elves as they watched in dismay as their youngest noble was struck with the magic. Elladan and Elrohir raced at the dome and stabbed it with their elvish blades in a fit of urgency. Elrond and Glorfindel joined them moments later along with any others around the dome who could be spared from the fight against the spiders.

A furious shockwave of elvish magic shook the air with a defining crash and the already weakened dome fell down in splinters of glasslike magic. It was only after this that they notice Emily was not only still standing, but seemed to have caught the magic in her outstretched hands and was absorbing it into herself rather than be killed by it.

Thranduil stood outwardly unruffled by what happened, save the wide-eyed fear in his icy stare and slightly open mouth. It quickly turned to cold, smug relief though as he realized the witch's mistake. She had tried to use a magical object that now contained primarily Emily's magical signature and the more she tried to use it against the girl, the bigger favours she would be doing the child by giving her back her magic!

Cutting down two more spiders with sudden ease and distracted carelessness, the elf-king began to fight his way towards his granddaughter knowing it wouldn't be long before the witch also discovered what he knew already and tried to kill her a different way.

As she stood looking down at her hands in amazement, Emily relished the feeling of her strength returning. It trickled through her palms and back into her core, safely locked behind the door again. She looked up at Melantha and couldn't stop the wild grin that spread across her face at the look on the witch's face.

It was filled with shocked confusion and bug-eyed terror.

Behind her, Emily could hear Estel struggling to his feet with the help of the older children and giving them instructions in a low voice to start moving towards the rapidly approaching elves along the rocky face of the mountainside.

Melantha snarled and sent another, stronger blast towards the now moving group only to have Emily spring into the way again, catching it and re-absorbing her own magic while instinctually casting the others mixed in with it to the ground where it leeched away into nothingness. This one was even more invigorating than the last and Emily felt more than just adrenaline pumping through her veins. Her very essence was being restored to her with each discharge of power from the stone.

Uttering an angry scream, Melantha screeched to her spiders and henchmen, "Kill them! Kill all of them! KILL HER!" She finished by pointing straight at Emily, face contorted in such hatred and rage that Emily took a step back as her heart clenched upon seeing the spiders abandoning the attack on the elves and instantly swarming towards her. Blood drained from her previously warm face and Emily was struck with a moment of numbing panic.

Faervel and Farland's contingent of elves closed in then, instantly sweeping round the children to corral them against the overhanging rock face and defend them. Before they had a chance to reach Emily, however, she was forced to spring away from them when Melantha switched tactics and began to fire spells at her without the stone.

The young girl was driven back, away from the approaching elves by the first blow that she just barely managed to block with her hands. It made her stagger and felt as though she had taken a cannon ball to her palms (with the exception that her bones were not smashed to smithereens).

"Emily! No! Get back here this instant!" Farland yelled with sudden fearful anger at his child's actions.

"Little busy right now! I would love too! Please shut up and tell me yell at me later!" She muttered in shaky gasps without looking away from the witch. She knew well what she 'should' have done. She should have run to safety. That was what her father had always drilled into her. Never be the hero, always be safe and run to where it's safe. Oh, she would give anything to not have spiders skittering towards her from behind and not be about to get blasted apart by the witch's spells!

The pair circled as Emily dodged the next three spells and winced when one hit Dalmas, Melantha's head stooge. He fell to the ground, writhing in agony as his body was riddled with slash marks.

Out of the corner of Emily's eye, she saw a spider moving dangerously close to her, and it drew her attention for just long enough that the witch sent a spell towards her again. The only thing that saved her was tripping over some rubble as she sprang sideways away from the spider and gave a little shriek. The spell hit another spider that was creping up behind her and Emily was quick to face the witch again, although her heart was screaming at her to not turn from the giant arachnid coming at her.

But she didn't have to worry for long. No sooner had she faced the witch again did multiple arrows go swishing past her and kill the critter in it's tracks. Three more spiders converged on her, but two went down in a rain of arrows and the third was taken out by a dagger than swished uncomfortably close to Emily's head.

Arrows were volleyed at the witch as well, but she waved them aside each time and they veered off course, some nearly harming other elves in the process, so that plan of attack was grudgingly abandoned. It was in the moment of the witch being distracted from her that Emily had the chance to notice that Melantha was sweating and her hands trembled slightly when she cast her spells.

_Big bad witch is getting tired! Oh good! Where is-_

But she never finished her thought, for just then Melantha was focused on her once more. Once again the spiders had cut the girl off from the elves and Melantha's face was even more bent on killing the girl before her. With a murderous stare, the woman sent two quick jets of orange sparks flying towards Emily.

Reacting only just quickly enough, Emily blocked the first. It rocked through her with bone rattling strength and her vision went blurry for a moment. Somewhere in the back of Emily's mind she knew she couldn't block anymore. Whatever she had in her to stop them, regardless of whether she understood it right now, was nearly gone. Weakness caught up with her causing her limps to shake pitifully. Blearily she watched the second fly to wards her and moved to raise a quivering hand, praying that maybe she would still stop it. She knew she wouldn't though, and her eyes closed tightly in anticipation.

A gust of wind was the only warning she had before an iron arm came across her shoulders and chest, tugging her back into a solid mass and the ringing of an elvish blade sounded the spell was literally cut from the air inches from her body by Thranduil. Emily opened her eyes see her grandfather's armour clad left arm braced against her whilst still holding a second sword backhanded across the both of them and the other still poised and ready to strike in front of them. She glance up as he snarled menacingly at the witch like a wild beast defending it's young, and Melantha had the prudence to pale considerably.

Never taking his eyes from the witch, Thranduil gently manoeuvred his quivering granddaughter behind him whilst saying with deadly calm, "Emily, _melui indyo_, stay behind me and try not to run off. This witch and I need to have a little chat."

Emily let herself get pushed back, mouth gaping as both Elrond and Glorfindel flanked her grandfather in all the terrible, intimidating fury and beauty that could only be found in an elf.

Glancing around dazedly, Emily saw that the entire elvish host had now managed to for a circle around them against the spiders and that Melantha's thugs had already been subdued. It was only the witch and her spiders left to deal with.

Her many...many spiders.

Powerful and fierce as the elves were, Emily knew in her heart they were miserably outnumbered and that they would soon be growing weary. Even now she saw some of them stumble as they fought and it filled her with dread.

She could see Legolas on one side of the circle, right in the thick of the battle as he rushed to the aid of some of his troops who had been separated from the rest. Emily recognized Rusgon and Tirnel in the fray too, looking oddly young and vulnerable as they faced down their enemies with grim determination. Sidhel was wasn't far from her along with Gurador, firing arrows in record speed, their faces blanketed with an odd sort of resignation to their fate, whatever it may be. Emily herself was well protected by her grandfather, Elrond and Glorfindel before her, and several elves behind taking out any dangers that approached or broke through the circle. On the other side opposite her were the twins, whirling in a dervish of long, cold blades as their foes were cut down with elegant precision. Back where she left them were her own father and Faervel, relentlessly protecting the group of children. Occasionally they would tell Estel off for trying to join the fight, gently shoving him back into the safety of their thin circle looking disgruntled, in pain and very white, but sternly prepared to fight if need be.

The screaming of Melantha brought her attention snapping back round as the witch sent a plethora of accusations and insults at the three elf lords.

"-you've brought this on yourselves, you bloody idiots!" Melantha was spluttering, pointing at the three with a shaking finger as they circled her and slowly closed in, cutting down her spells and curses easily. Her voice was half crazed and judging by how she was standing, her power was nearly spent. "My life is endlessly cursed by the wretched existence of elves! You and your high and mighty ways! You sweep in to save the day only when it pleases you, but you never want to take responsibility for your inaction!-"

Melantha caught herself and clenched her teeth, baring them like a dog as she mentally kicked herself for leaking out anything that would further prove her weakness. She was losing this battle. She couldn't win. The bloody stone was utterly useless with the girl still alive and seeing as she couldn't kill Emily to gain full power over the wretched rock, there were limited options for her to still succeed in exacting some form of sweet revenge.

There was always plan D, of course, though she wasn't there just yet. The ancient heirloom required such great effort to use, and she would only have one chance. If the amulet hidden beneath her shirt was to be used against the elves, she would have to give everything she had to discharge the spell. The advantage here would be that the elves wouldn't have any idea what to do with the magic. After all, it was from another world and only the line of Morganna could utilize it! And the disadvantages...well...

Or there was the option of just running away like a ruddy coward. She could take the stone, make a portal and run, but her pride greatly disliked this and she seriously doubted that the stone would do as it was told. The brat's magic became more and more unruly each time she tried to use it.

Blind hatred rose and turned her face purple as she set her eyes on Emily. In a moment of miscalculation the witch let loose a strong curse towards the girl, face distorted in rage as she screamed out a string of ancient words.

The elf lords reacted instantly, as she should have known they would. The golden haired one twirled with lightening speed and sliced the curse from the air, splitting it in half and sending the remainder of the magic towards the raven haired elf who finished it off while blocking Emily from view. The elf-king took that moment as the tipping point and wasted no more time just letting her wear herself down by trying to curse them all. In less than two strides he advanced while she was distracted and with one cold twitch of his arm he had sliced carefully her across the abdomen, then stepped forward as she doubled over and rammed his armoured elbow into her face, sending her sprawling to the ground on her back. Melantha landed with a cry, arms flailing outwards in a wild attempt to stop the fall. Her grip on the stone failed and it was sent tumbling several feet from her. Seconds later both of Thranduil's swords were at her throat, blades hovering so closely on either side of her neck that if she moved but a little it cut her. He loomed over her, blocking out the sun and stared at her with such impassive detachment it sent a chill up the spine of all who witnessed it. Regardless of the fear she felt knowing she was beaten (for the moment), Melantha glared up at him and then suddenly smiled madly.

"Plan D then!" She laughed and suddenly seized the amulet, not caring in the slightest that two trails of blood were flowing from her neck now upon her movements. She crushed the ancient heirloom in her hand before the elf could react, grinning through the goring pain it caused and willingly let the spell begin. If she was going down, they were darn well coming with her!

Even as she crushed the amulet, Thranduil's foot was swinging out to kick it from her grasp. But it was too late, and with the casting of the spell Thranduil found himself stagger back under the weight of the evil that was contained within it.

It was a magic unlike anything he nor the others of his world had ever felt. Older, and fouler than anything the witch had previously cast, it was nearly on par with the evil of Sauron himself, though even his twisted might was somewhat recognizable. This magic was not of Middle Earth.

The shockwave that rippled through the clearing visibly rattled the fair creatures who fought so valiantly against the spiders which still stood strong in great numbers. Several made the grave mistake of looking back to see for themselves where this evil had originated from. The spiders hesitated as well before taking the chance to strike at the distracted elves, biting several and dragging a few away from the lines of safety. A great shout went up, and the warriors retaliated with renewed desperation to save their comrades before they perished, lurching forwards as one and clashing with the multi-legged creepers with wrathful vengeance.

Peeking around Elrond, who still stood protectively in front of her, Emily was struck with such a deep sense of menacing dread that she nearly forgot how to breath.

A black and purple inky cloud was seeping from the crushed pieces laying on the ground near Melantha's outstretched hand. The air grew deathly still as a hot, muggy feeling crawled over Emily's skin making her want to squirm as she watched with morbid fascination as the cloud began to twist casually and then slowly begin to circle around the witch.

The smell of rotting flesh filled the air and Emily was beyond revolted when Melantha's body began to be stripped of all materials by the cloud. The witch never uttered single sound, though her face was relaxed into a crazed grin. Emily desperately wanted to look away, but couldn't tear her eyes from the dreadful sight until Elrond moved to block her sight and gave her a little push backwards without looking at her or speaking a word. Emily did catch glimpse of Glorfindel's expression when she was moved, and it made her more frightened than any ghastly event in this entire day had.

Glorfindel was afraid.

Just then Thranduil gave a shout in elvish and the three elf lords were moving forwards with raised hands as they attempted to contain the magic. Fearvel's troops near the cave entrances began ushering the children down into the mines and slowly the circle of elves began to tighten in, shifting inch by inch to their new place of defence inside the cave while their leaders tried to buy them time from the impending spell of destruction. Emily was caught briefly by the arm and urgently propelled towards the caves as well by Legolas who had drawn his ranks tighter and calling out orders as the wounded were brought through and hurried to the cave mouth. Emily knew she was meant to follow, judging by the quick look that Legolas gave her, so she did, running forwards through the confusion towards her father who was waving her over to him.

That is until she recognized that her grandfather, her mentor and her dear healer were not coming, and would not being coming at all!

_They're going to sacrifice themselves to save us!_

The thought came cold and true, right from Emily's heart as she watched the struggle between the elf lords and the final spell of Melantha.

Having completely disintegrated an oddly silence, peaceful and gleeful Melantha to nothing more than a small pile of dust, the cloud of magic began to rage against the white magic that trapped it, tossing about and knocking the sides of it's cage like an irate bull. With each raid charge at the barrier holding the cloud captive, Emily could see the elves stagger as the force rattled them to the core. She could tell that there was nothing more that the good people's of the Greenwood wanted more than to lend aid, but the spider's were too great and none could be spared!

The gravity of the situation dawned on Emily with full force then and she froze as all time and space came crashing down to one thought.

_We're all going to die. That spell...it was cast to kill us...and if it doesn't the spiders will!_

"EMILY! COME ON! GET OVER HERE!" Farland yelled.

She turned to her father, standing alone in between two groups of wounded elves who had been heading the same direction as her. There were several feet in front of her before the backs of the first couple of elves, and the ones behind were still a ways off. Again she hesitated, casting a wild look to her grandfather who was the only one able to see her if he looked. And looking he was.

His gaze pieced her through, wordlessly compelling her to go. GO NOW!

She turned to obey and it was in that moment that her eyes feel on the stone that had began this whole wretched mess.

There are moments in life where the mysteries of universe come together and without explanation one experiences a moment of perfect clarity that spans beyond anything they ever thought they knew. A word might be whispered into the heart of one patiently listening, or a forceful shout might crash into one's life in such a dramatic way there is no doubt that someone, or something is trying to get our attention and guide us along in life. Other times it isn't until looking back that we see how impossibly perfect the chain of events was that lead us to where we are now. Emily was never really certain what it was for her. Maybe she was just plain lucky. Maybe it was divine intervention, an idea placed directly into her mind by an outside source. Maybe she was listening at just the right moment for that one word. Maybe it was the moment in which life flashes before your eyes in that final attempt to find a solution to the problem of dying so that one might avoid it that Emily was suddenly graced with an unshakable idea.

Only Thranduil, who had been watching her in that moment and followed her gaze realized what she was about to do and even as he shouted out, "EMILY! Don't you DARE!" She was springing forwards towards the stone. The elves closest to her turned too late to stop her and she nipped past them with ease, only pausing a second to cast a desperately unapologetic apologetic look at Thranduil before she grasped it in both hands and delved deep into the magic she could feel thrumming in wild song under her fingertips.

What she found there was nothing like the last time, for she discovered that it was her own magic that had dominated within the stone, tied and interlaced with the blue and green wills, but as she touched the surface of the swirling ocean, Emily come to understand that her own 'will' that was at the core of who she now somehow acted as a balance between the two warring colors, thus keeping in check and ruling over them.

_Well, that is unexpectedly convenient! However, no time to contemplate why that is! On to business...how do I stop that thing!_

A dark blue and green cord twisted free and gently touched her mind with perfect submission to her as it flooded her mind with the echoing knowledge of Merlin and Morganna.

It was distorted and fragmented, but she got the jist of what it said.

The spell was of ancient Earth. A spell of destruction and bodily harm upon those the caster wished to eliminate. Melantha hadn't had enough energy to cast the spell, so she gave up her very life force to drive the spell. It was her very desires of hatred and murderous intent that fed the spell and then only way to get rid of the magic (once released) was to let it run it's course in one way or another. This was not at all like the small spells of the witch that could be cut from the air by elvish blades. No. It was a deadly power that could not be stopped once allowed free. It's purpose was to take life and that is what it had to do before it would fade from existence.

~_This has always been a battle of willpower_. _Everything about this stone and her...what if my resolve is stronger than hers? Why else did she stop using the stone...maybe she couldn't control it?~_

Somehow managing to see the 'outside' world through the stone, Emily felt urgency rise, despite the feeling that time had slowed down for her inside the stone. The pure magic of the elves was weakening, creaking like pane of glass that was about to burst. Melantha's storm would soon be free!

Emily shoved mentally at the stone's magic.

~_Go get her! Contain it! Anything! Just DO SOMETHING!~_

_~We cannot...~ _Answered the stone. ~_You said yourself this has always been a battle of willpower. There is something missing. You must answer the question. The very question that is the very nature that drives the magic of this stone.~_

~_What!? What is missing! You practically sucked my drain! WHAT QUESTION!?~_

~_What do you want_?~ The stone whispered simply.

What did she want? Well that much should have been obvious!

~_No. Not just now in this moment. You must give over every desire you have been dwelling on in order to make this work.~_

_~Fine! Whatever! Take it! Now, let's go!~ _

_~You may not understand the severity of what you are about to do!~_ The dark blue part of the stone cautioned then. ~_You are about to be faced with a terrible reality...it is not easily overcome...~_

The walls of the elves magic began to fail in slow motion and Emily saw Elrond stumbling down to one knee. Behind them the spiders were in the process of knocking another couple of elves down to the ground, mouths open in anticipation of locking their pinches around the throats of the two she-elves and another elf that Emily recognized to be Elros, one of Thranduil's chief captains.

_~I don't care! Shut up and do it! I'm not about to do nothing if I can save them!~_

Emily felt something slip away from deep inside of her into the stone, but she didn't care. All she wanted was to save her family.

Time resumed at it's normal course as the stone flared the life and the magic shot forth in a colourful blast of dark blue, green, white, yellow and light blue. It circled around the spell of destruction just as the barrier failed, containing it with ease. Emily felt that she herself was somehow now in contact with the raging cloud within, yet the strength of her resolve was fuelled by greater forces than hatred, so she soon found that it bent to her command as she wielded a second ancient magic from the same world it had sprung from.

_Can't get rid of it without letting it do as it was intended to do, eh? Well then, your purpose was to kill...so go kill those spiders! _

The inky storm burst forth, channelled by the stone's power and sent swirling around the spiders in a voracious tornado, but never once touching the elves. It roared and ripped around until it finally blew itself out with the death of the very last spider, reducing the creature to dust and blowing away in the final breath of wind.

There was a tentative lull as the elves stared in shock at the small piles of dust that remained of their foes and then slowly turned to see where the cause of this miraculous fortune had originated from, following the trail of colourful light back to where it was circling Emily lazily.

The girl was clutching the stone tightly, her face set and almost stern as she stared at the object. There was a long moment of uncertain silence, and then Emily's head snapped up from the stone as looked instead at the magic dancing around her, her face drawn with limp alarm.

_~The task is completed...now for your reward.~ _The stone whisper softly._ ~A noble heart should have something it wants for once, should it not? And we have seen the deepest desires of your heart. Here...they are yours for the taking...~_

Looking up with a sharp gasp, Emily watched as the magic from the stone twirled and flattened out, stretching up into the shape of a portal.

~_I just wanted everyone safe! Now stop it!~_ Emily thought hurriedly.

_~Liar.~_ Came the sharp retort of her magic in the stone. _~You never wanted any of this. You just want to be normal again. You want your family to be boring, non elvish and you want to be just like them...but you don't want to be elvish because that would mean staying in this world and giving up Earth! You want to go home and wish none of this had ever happened. You want the farm house, your own bed, you want your best friend back, you wish Rory had never moved away and that you and she were still facing the world together, the pair of you, and unbeatable duo...oh the list goes on.~_

Green took up were her own self had begun to betray her.

~_Here. Take a look at what you could have back if you but reject once and for all that one little part of yourself you fear to accept...for that would mean making a choice that you were forced into, would it not? And who should have to do that?~_

Staring with a slack and vulnerable expression, Emily watched as the swirling mass around her showed everything her heart had been secretly loathing to give up, everything she wanted and the life she longed to return to without the knowledge of her true identity.

She saw what life could be like if she stepped through the portal. She would go to collage, she would be free to do as she pleased without asking her parents permission. She would go out with friends and come home as she saw fit, and she would make a life for herself, a career, a house, a car...a family...everything would be simply normal.

Then she saw each pure joy she ever felt on Earth, each place she loved, every moment she longed to relive.

Swimming in the river, driving a little too fast on a back road with the windows all down, each beauty of the world she loved, the vast array of music she had on her computer that she adored, reading her many story books, hiking the trails, the Great Lakes, the cottage, the back woods filled with young trees, the wide open fields filled with round bales, the barn, the sweet feeling of her home, the freedom...

Finally she saw a scenes of her riding with Rory, laughing and goofing off with Rory, Rory...the girl she had known from the time she was three. Rory the one she could count on to be frank and honest with her. Rory who was brave and bold and went out looking for life instead of waiting for it to happen.

There was reason Emily hardly spoke of the girl while she had been here, it was to keep from facing the pain of saying goodbye. If she was to choose a world other than Earth, it meant saying goodbye for good, did it not?

Bombarded with overwhelming grief at the prospect of giving all of that up by staying in Middle Earth nearly crushed Emily and she chocked out a heartbreaking sob. In that moment she was feeling the full weight of all her wants, ambitions and personal grievances against the reality she found herself a part of. The temptation to just step through and be done with it all was practically irresistible.

Seeing her distress, though not privy to what the stone was showing her, those who dearly loved the girl quickened towards her only slowing when they sensed an invisible wall cutting them off from her.

In frustration, Thranduil slashed at the blockade and called out Emily's name. He wasn't the only one. He was feed up with being kept from his grandchild. It was maddening. Not even through the bond could he reach her for she was too thickly encased in the magic of the stone.

~_You see? There is so much you want...why don't you just take it!?_~ The stone asked her.

_~Why are you showing me this! I never asked for any of this_!~ Emily sobbed, unaware that she cried the words aloud.

~_But you did...~_ The dark blue told her gently. ~_I tried to warn you...but now it's up to you. Do you take what you want? Or do embrace where and what you are?~_

~_We could be free.~_ Her part said almost hopefully. _~We can be normal. We can avoid all those terrible experiences and never have another sleepless night...come on! Let's just step through and be done with it all. I'm so tired...and it hurts so much...this is our chance to choose what we want. We've been wanting this chance for weeks, no, years! So just do it already! All you have to do is step through, rejecting this life, and the power of the stone will do the rest, rewriting our history until it's as we always wanted it!~_

Another wave of enticement struck Emily and she took just a tiny step towards the portal, still watching he myriad of wishes and dreams flashing before her eyes.

_I can't. I can't do this! I can't resist this! I'm going to walk through that portal and I'll never see daerada again, or Glorfindel, or my vede's, or the twins, or Estel...mum and dad will be normal...Joel and Clare will be average...None of us would be the same...you can't just mess with time and not have consequences! Ohhh...but I can't stop myself!..._

Emily forced her feet to stop as she thought of this terrifying truth. She didn't have the strength to stay, not even for love of them! Her longing to be free from the wild impossibilities of her current reality were so strong they were drowning out her love.

_Oh, God, I can't DO THIS! Please don't make me choose! I'll choose wrong! Please, help me!_

She took another involuntary step to the portal and tried to run mentally to the bonds in her mind, hoping that maybe her uncle and mentor would save her again. The way was shut. There was no getting out past the ugly, thorny infestation of the overwhelming temptation to just take what she wanted because she could.

~_After all, you want it more than them, don't you?~_ the stone asked slyly.

_~NO! No, I don't! I don't want that other life! I want to be the Emily I am now!~_

_~I don't believe you.~_

Thrashing in panic, Emily cried out with her whole being, one long screaming call before bursting into tears as her foot took another step.

The cry was answered then, and in Emily's mind's eye she saw dazzling light break through the entangled mess of her thoughts as three figures approached. She recognized two of them from her dreams earlier. The lady who ran faster than the deer...the terribly tall lordly male who's voice was like a lullaby and the third was the most beautiful of them all. Her skin was so fair it seemed to glow brightly with starlight, her eyes shone like water that reflected the night sky and her dress was like the vast galaxies.

The girl didn't even wait for these awesome persons to speak, and without a considering that it might be improper, she ran and threw her arms around the starlit lady with a sob.

~_Please, please make it stop! I don't care what you do. Just don't let me do it! I don't want to go! Help me! Please, help me!~_

The lady gave a gentle laugh, wrapping her arms around the child and holding her close.

~_Dear heart, that's why we have come. Did you not listen to Nessa when she told you that you only need ask for aid and it would be given?~_

~_I forgot.~_ Emily wept. ~_Please make it stop now? I'll never want anything ever again! I'll accept every crappy thing that happens to me, just don't let me leave!~_

Irmo chuckled deeply, reaching out and affectionately palming her head as he strolled by and began staring down the mess in Emily's mind, banishing it with mere glances as he said, _~Little one, do not make promises you cannot keep. It is not in the nature of anyone to stop having dreams, desires or wants in life. And I would not fret so much about these desires here that have overwhelmed you. They in themselves are not evil. The evil comes when one becomes so consumed by their desires that they lose all ability to love and are consumed by selfishness. This is the danger you face, and that you have already overcome. The stone lies when it says you want to leave more than you want to stay and accept where you are in life. We would not be here if it were not so.~~_

~_Irmo is right, as only he would know best._.~ The lady holding Emily said lightly. _~We are here now, and we are proud of you, little light! This has been a dark trial and you have faced it admirably.~_

~_But, why me? Why did this happen to me?~_ Emily whimpered, suddenly feeling as though she were a whiny child complaining about having to clean up her room or do her homework.

~_The will of the unseen is good and true, of that you can be certain. However, the paths we are lead on in life do not always seem to make sense and it is easy to lose faith, hmm? But, even in the darkness the smallest light can illuminate a great space. You may not understand it now, but trust me when I say you are being guided, cared for and helped along towards the best version of yourself you can possibly be. Just keep hoping and the rest will fall into place!~ _

~_Not to put a damper on things, but time grows short_.~ Nessa said regretfully as she danced from foot to foot. ~_You have on final task ahead, little light, and I think you already know what it is...~_

~_I have to destroy the stone_...~ Emily whispered, burying her face against her comforter and shuddering.

~_Yes. You can, and you will. Don't be afraid. We aren't as far as you might think_.~

By this point Irmo had freed Emily's mind fully from the stone's grip.

~_Open your eyes, Emily.~_ The lady holding her commanded quietly.

Obediently Emily opened her eyes and found herself standing before the portal once more, the stone clasped in her shaking hands.

Visions of all that she was about give up whipped around wildly, begging and pleading with her. Bowing her head, Emily choked out another anguished sob and grasped the stone tightly in both hands. Then, reaching deep within she used what was left of her strength, pouring it into her hands. Magic pulsed strongly and cracks appeared along the centre lines. The different 'wills' began to leech out and with one final cry of grief, Emily snapped the stone in halve, causing a terrific blast of power and light as energy within the stone surrounded her in blinding brightness. The portal collapsed like a glass window, shards of magic vanishing into the ground like water. Then there was silence and all the remained was Emily, laying passed out on the grass with the shattered pieces of the stone crumbling into sand in her hands.


	44. Chapter 23

**AN: Brought to you by popular demand...I present chapter 23. So much fluff...can't possibly fit it all in one chapter so I started with my favorites ;) Many thanks to everyone who reviewed! You are all my heroes and I honestly can't do this without you! I'm going to try replying to everyone this time, but if I don't then just know how much it means to me and I love hearing from you! **

**** (Pay attention to this guys, please, LOl) Just one more thing to note: I'm re-editing and re-updating the chapters of Part 1 as well, so keep if you are interested to know what I've changed and/or improved upon, then go check out chapter one and two again :) The rest are coming in and around the continuation of Part 2...and then Part 3. Hope you like it! **

Chapter 23:

Recovery and re-organization after a battle was always a tedious business. There were parts of it that were actually worse than the fighting itself. This time, however, Thranduil somehow didn't have to face the prospect of burying any of his people. Miraculously no one had died that day, although many were gravely injured and faced a long road of recovery from various wounds.

Sighing, Thranduil moved through the healing tent which had been constructed a little ways off in the woods near the rock cliffs of the mountains. There was a second small clearing there that was surrounded by kind-hearted trees and offered more protection than any other place. He had little interest in taking the children back into the mines and forcing them to stay any longer in that place of captivity, nor did he relish the idea of staying in the clearing were so much dark magic had been allowed to run free. The residue tainted the ground and air with a bitterness that he could not tolerate.

The tent was large and had been created through the ingenuity of his brilliant minded engineers. The clever elves seemed to able to multiply the merger materials available to them and still come out with a little leftover for more construction. For that he was grateful. It made the road to recovery much smoother when there were suitable accommodations for the wounded.

He slowed his step as he passed the little hammock of a small boy who was tossing fretfully in his sleep. Heart bleeding for the tiny soul, the elf-king stole closer and brushed the tatty fringe back before resting his hand across the child's brow and nudging the nightmare away with soft elvish words. The boy stilled and sank back into a deep healing slumber causing the elf to smirk slightly in satisfaction. The mind of child was often a delicate thing. He was relieved that he had yet to loose his touch, especially when these children were in such need of the healing skills of his people. Every little bit along the long road did help ease the journey.

It was well the small ones had eventually warmed to his people. The children had been reluctant at first to trust them, watching the elves with wariness until Estel was carried from their midst. The man had been barely conscious, but still making efforts to calm the children and pleading with the little tykes not to be afraid. Upon the departure of Estel, the anxiety in the huddled mass increased greatly and it looked as though it would be a very long, headache filled day of coaxing the children to willingly allow aid. Not even the female warriors seemed to be able to appeal to the side of children that craved to be mothered. Thankfully all was remedied when the two sentinels that had stayed behind further in the forest to protect the sleeping Amiena arrived with the child.

Her presence was instrumental in gaining the trust of the others.

Bravely Amiena showed the others that her new friends were not to be feared when she resolutely squirmed free of her guards, ran through the host of very tall peoples straight to their king who stood in quiet conference with his sons and Lord Glorfindel. There were soft gasps of fright from the children as they watched her not only physically push her way past so many elves, but also interrupt the grown-ups when she slipped between the big, golden haired warrior and Faervel. She faltered only then when Thranduil looked down at her in surprise. Amiena had savagely bit her trembling lower lip before she held up her arms solemnly to be picked up, timid blue eyes pooling with pleading tears. Thranduil complied, of course, scooping her up neatly and speaking tenderly to her while she hid her face in his shoulder.

The scene must have ignited a hungry longing in the others, because soon the rest (starting with the very littlest) of the children cautiously crept to the elves who had been coaxing them for some time, allowing themselves to be picked up and taken for a wash, healing, food and finally, sleep.

Amusement flickered through Thranduil as he gazed at the child slumbering before him. He spotted a smudge of dirt that still clung to the boy's left ear. As he recalled this particular child had been difficult when it came to cleaning the filth off him. The unruly little imp been only one of few who had shown spirit enough to protest some of the elves ministrations. The rest had merely submitted with painfully clear apprehension still flickering in their eyes despite the constant reassurance they received that no harm would come to them.

The elf king turned and glided soundlessly away, glancing down every so often as he checked the many patients that filled the many sections of the tent. The children in need of a healer had been laid down to rest all together in one section of the tent. Thankfully only a few needed any serious care that required they remain under the watchful eyes of the healers. The rest were out beneath the stars near a large fire and all mostly in a deep sleep as the elves who wandered around the outskirts of the group sang quietly to them.

Smiling a little, Thranduil shook his head. Yes. His people were being very attentive to the needs of the children. He had even caught young, rambunctious Rusgon cuddling a child who had finally discovered she was allowed to cry and not be punished for it. The young ellon had cared for the girl with such tenderness the older elf felt the stirring of pride in his heart.

For the most part, all of the people in his kingdom had enough dealings with humans that they often encountered children , thus they stayed practiced at handling them. The elves of Imladris were also well skilled at interacting with such young beings such as children. Really the only two groups of elves left in Middle Earth that Thranduil could imagine being uncomfortable with children (which is not to say they did not like children) would possibly be the elves of the Grey Havens and of Lothlorien. They certainly had too few dealings with the outside world and it was so long between the birth of elflings that it was rather easy for them to forget how to be comfortable with the young. In the elf-king's opinion that was a great shame. Some of the greatest lessons in life he had ever learned were through the eyes of a child.

Coming to the end of the first section, Thranduil brushed the curtain aside and stepped into the next, ignoring the smell that meet his senses and starting the long trek through as he stopped at each pallet to personally check his wounded warriors and drawn them back (as needed) towards the light with his own strength. Only three of his people were in bad enough condition that it was unclear if they would survive the night, so the king lent them the majority of what he had available to give them. He also might have rather sternly told them they were by no means dismissed from his service and he would have serious words with them if they defied his order to return to the light. They responded with heartfelt gratitude and allowed themselves to be tugged back from the abyss by their king from whom they made no attempts to hide the loyal love each held for him.

Elrond would scold him, no doubt, and tell him he was in no condition to spend anymore of his energy. But, then again, the same could be said about the irritating healer and Glorfindel! All three had exerted themselves far beyond what they should have and been strictly made to rest that afternoon by Faervel and the twins once things were beginning to settle down.

Raising from the last pallet, Thranduil looked up to see young Sidhel watching him with such poorly hidden disapproval that the elf-king had to laugh, making the younger elf's ears go a little pink in the dim light of the torches that held fast against the darkening evening. The young elf had been apprenticing with Medlinor for long while now and, according to the chief healer of his kingdom, was showing promising talent. That being said this also meant that he was also picking up other annoying 'healer habits', though all in all he was very capable and invaluable to his patrol group.

"Sidhel. Surely you know better than to challenge me?" Thranduil teased smoothly. "We don't want you spending time in the cells, now do we?"

"Of course not, _hir nin_. But, I still must question the wisdom is exerting yourself unduly...there are many here who are capable of...of calling back those who wander." Sidhel replied seriously, eyes glinting with concern.

"I have rested well, _penneth_, and regardless of what Medlinor or Elrond says, I do not give more than I have. I am not in any danger, child. Now, tell me, what is the condition of my granddaughter?"

"She still sleeps, _hir nin_. Lord Elrond is now confident that she truly is in no danger, but merely requires time to recover from the toll it took on her system to be drained of her magic, then to reabsorb some of it back and finally struggle to replenish what was not recovered after breaking the stone."

Thranduil let his shoulders relax, relieved that nothing had changed for the worse while he had been resting.

When Emily had collapsed to the ground following the mysterious struggle with the stone, he had feared the worst. Such dynamic extremes of magical use, especially by one so inexperienced, were terribly dangerous. It was too easy to burn out, stepping too far and deplete the very core of ones being, putting themselves in grave danger of slipping away. Thankfully Emily had been breathing and her heartbeat was strong when he reached her, though Elrond was quick to examine her thoroughly before having giving his hypothesis that she was exhausted and needed rest.

As he stepped around the last curtain that separated him from Emily at the back of the tent, Thranduil asked in a low tone, "And the rest of her hurts?"

Sidhel stepped through with him and came to stand beside him by the pallet. His face had darkened noticeably and Thranduil rested a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it gently by way of understanding and appreciation. "We didn't find anything...life threatening, however there are numerous bruises on her back from what where undoubtedly lashings. Fortunately only two broke the skin and are healing well. Our skill should shorten the healing time as well. Her hands are blistered, like the children's, however there are minor burns across her palms and three of the little bones in her right hand are broken. They should heal without incident. There are more relatively mild burns on her arms which we believe were caused by the enormous amount of magic that was forced through them. Her right knee is badly swollen and there is evidence that it was kicked out from under her." Sidhel hesitated, jaw clenching tightly as he's gaze lingered on the still swollen lip and the dark bruise. "Her scalp has several fresh scabs that we didn't wish to disturb by washing her head, so it will have to wait...and there is a tiny nick on her throat from were a dagger was pressing too hard."

Drawing a long, cleansing breath, Thranduil crouched down beside the sleeping girl, and gently stroked unharmed cheek as his eyes traveled over the mess of hacked off hair that was sticking out against the makeshift pillow. With practiced ease, the older elf clamped down on the quell of residual fear that ghosted through his gut as he remembered seeing her collapsed on the ground. Blind panic was not something he was accustomed to feeling, nor was he accustomed to feeling such great alarm rolling in waves off of all those around him. The feeling was worse than when he had felt that Emily was taken mere days earlier.

Behind him he heard Sidhel clenching his fists tightly and could feel the anger in the room rising to the boiling point.

"I wish the witch wasn't dead." Sidhel suddenly confessed in a husky voice, causing his king to turn placidly and look upon him. The ellon was shaking with anger. "And her henchmen...they should pay for what they've done to her...and to the children!"

"And how do you propose to make these humans 'pay', Sidhel? Tie them to a stake and beat them, perhaps? And the witch, would you have her alive just so you yourself might drive your sword through her after hacking off all her hair?" The king spoke knowingly and with stern reprimand that made the young ellon tuck his head in shame.

"It isn't just! They should be punished for their crimes against the innocent!" Sidhel replied in a harsh whisper.

Thranduil nodded then turned back to look at Emily. "Yes. And they will face punishment for their crimes, Sidhel. I will see to it personally that the six who remain are dealt with appropriately. As for the witch...the fate we make for ourselves by our actions in life is sometimes a cruel one. Evil actions never go unpunished. If it is not in this life, it will be in the next. The witch will get what she deserves. Do not let this anger devour you, Sidhel, or you shall become cold and hard. That is a long lonely road to walk and you have come too far to go back down that path."

"I would still be there, were it not for your guidance, _hir nin_..." The ellon said softly, discreetly brushing a single tear from his cheek as he gazed at Emily from behind the king.

Smirking, Thranduil glanced up at him once more with a twinkle in his eye. "Oh, there was no other option, _penneth_. I could never have let you wander down that road and fade into nothing. Besides...you are needed right here, with all the warmth you possess inside. Now then, what of Estel?"

Thranduil moved to get up, but then paused to lean down and brushed a soft kiss on Emily's forehead. The girl shifted, snuggling closer to her grandfather in her sleep and a tiny smile tugged at her mouth as she relaxed into an even deeper slumber than before. Sidhel paused before answering his king's question, not wanting to spoil the moment, then began to speak as the taller elf placed an arm around his tight shoulders and affectionately steered him across the divide to the other side of the back of the tent were Estel was being healed.

"We...we don't know for certain at this time, _hir nin_. There was poison in his system, his body was severely beaten and though the stab wound was not as bad as it could have been, he taxed himself heavily before they brought him here." He drew the divide so the king could look in. The twins were both seated with their brother, looking exhausted and haggard with worry. "The next hours will be what decides...Lord Elrond is in the process of brewing a healing elixir that he hopes will save him..."

Sidhel didn't finish and pain flashed across his face.

"The long, watchful nights..." Thranduil said tiredly, "They take a heavy toll on us all..."

Wearily, Thranduil walked with the young apprentice to his final stop.

The boy, Derfel, was also sleeping peacefully, covered in bandages. Unsurprisingly, Thranduil spotted Zilvia curled up in a blanket near the pallet. The outspoken child had very loudly outright refused to leave her brother before the elves had made any indications of making her leave him. It amused them to no end when she blushed deeply after being informed that they had no intentions of making her leave.

"He is doing better, though a mild fever set in not long ago. His sister 'informed' us almost immediately...the plucky little sprite...not much gets past her, I would imagine." Sidhel snickered as he slipped past his king to gently lift the child from the bare ground. He waited as Thranduil tugged back the covers of the makeshift bed that had been laid out for her so that the he could set her down and tuck her in.

Thranduil smiled quietly and then gave the younger elf a final squeeze at the base of his neck before exiting and returning to his granddaughter. With a rather frantic Farland finally chased off to sleep, Elrond busy, Glorfindel soothing the fears of frightened children outside, the twins occupied watching over Estel and his own sons overseeing the camp, Thranduil decided to steal that time to stand watch over the girl alone as he waited for her to wake.

Frowning a little darkly, Thranduil decided that already he had stood watch over her thus too many times and wondered with no small amount of trepidation if this would be a common occurrence with her. It did run in the family after all.

* * *

Two days later...

When Emily rose to the surface of waking, the first thought that struck her was how nice her blankets smelled and how wonderfully content she felt listening to the birds singing somewhere above her. She could hear a slight breeze ruffling the leaves of the trees, bringing fresh, clean air to her lungs as she breath deeply. Emily smiled a little and shifted with the intention of allowing these things to lull her back to sleep. Instead, she was tugged back by movement beside her and a sudden call from an individual.

"_Hir nin!_ She's waking up!"

_No! I most certainly am not, you rude loud person! Go away!_

Her tone of thought was incredulous and scathing as Emily tried to bury her head in her pillow. She was further annoyed to find the movement required to do so was making her aware of several different areas of her body that were sore and aching.

Rustling and swift movement reached her ears as an indeterminate number of others joined the first. A hand brushed her forehead and the distinct voice of Lord Elrond came to her through her struggle to return to sleep.

"Emily, wake up, _penneth_. You have slept long enough. It is time to awake."

The sleepy Emily became very grumpy within seconds and she instantly jerked her head impatiently away from the hand while dragging the blanket over her head with her weary arms. Again the slight movement hurt. In fact the more she woke up the more she hurt!

There was a stifled chuckle and she heard her father on the other side of the pallet say, "Well, that was a rather distinct 'no', wasn't it...come on, munchkin. Wake up and don't be a brat."

The blanket was pulled forcibly from her fingers and this time Emily cracked one eye open.

"Daaadddd..." She whined a little, though her irritability was faded when she saw him sitting on the grass beside her. "Stopppppp. I'm trying to sleep here!"

Farland looked terribly exhausted, but his smile washed away the fatigue in a matter of moments. "You've been asleep for two days, Emily. It's time to wake up."

Emily let her eye fall shut with a happy smile. "Hmmm...two days of sleep. Wonderful. I think I'll take two more...I haven't had a proper sleep since-"

All of the sudden everything came flooding back to her and she shot upright in bed, wide awake whilst babbling, "What happened!? Where are the kids?! Is Estel o-"

The flow of words was halted when pain from moving too quickly exploded in her head and she made a small strangled noise in her throat as her eyes filled with unshed tears.

"Easy, _penneth_." Came Elrond's rich baritone voice through the pain. "Just breath and try to relax...relax...the pain will fade soon..."

Hands moved to support her body and guide it back down once more as she forced herself to comply and breath.

"Sidhel, please go and fetch some-" Elrond was saying, then he trailed off and finished with both amusement and approval, "Ah, I see you already have it. Good. Here, Emily, drink this for me, _penneth._ It will help."

As the pain subsided, Emily peered at the healer and then at the cup he held so suspiciously that the great elf lord laughed warmly.

"It is not the same as you were made to drink the last time you were in my care, in fact it tastes much better...if my senses are not deceiving me then it has even been sweetened slightly with honey, though I don't know where Sidhel managed to find some."

"Gurador made friends with some honey bees." Sidhel answered simply from the edge of the group. "He requested the honey be given to those recovering.

"Did he now? Well, that was rather thoughtful of him." Smiled Elrond as he crouched down and handed the cup to Emily. The girl drank it and didn't grimace much. "Perhaps you could find something for Emily to eat, Sidhel?"

"Of course, _hir nin_." The ellon gave a small bow and left at the same moment the twins came barging in, looking ruffled, rumbled and still half in their battle gear.

"Em's awake?" Elladan asked blearily as his brother stumbled into him, clearly both just having woken.

"Yeah, but clearly you aren't." Emily giggled a little painfully. Even talking made her body hurt. The tight muscles were awful! She'd never been so knotted up in her life! Not even after the terrible fever she endured after her last mishap adventure in this world.

Two identical sets of stormy grey eyes settled on her and very suddenly they were moving to her side as if to bear hug her.

"Gently." Elrond reminded with amused placidity as he stepped out of the way.

Emily winced in anticipation of the 'attack' but was pleasantly surprised when they didn't grab her up into a bone crushing hug, but rather took turns kneeling down and very carefully wrapping her in a hug that Emily was able to return.

"You and Estel are cut from the same damn cloth!" Elladan growled as he pulled away and gave her shoulder a fake shake. "You keep pretending to almost get yourselves killed just to get us into a frenzy and then act all innocent and sweet when you recover! I can't take it anymore! If Thranduil doesn't lock you up under guard, then Elrohir and I shall be forced steal you and to do so ourselves!"

"Oh, indeed?" Said an amused voice behind them lightly, "And you don't think that perhaps someone might stop you from stealing her away?"

The twins parted to reveal Legolas standing with his arms folded across his chest and an eyebrow raised.

"We can take you!" Elrohir said with confidence.

Faervel appeared quietly behind his brother and said dryly, "But are you so certain you can take both of us AND Aewnith? Not to mention Farland here is a force to be reckoned with..."

"I had heard that!" Elrohir exclaimed, expertly ignoring the first questions and pivoting round to face Farland. "I am very curious to challenge you and see for myself what all the fuss is about, good sir. Perhaps when we return to the halls?"

Farland held up his hands in mock surrender. "I get the feeling there is no way out of it..."

Elladan grinned. "I can see where Emily gets her wisdom in these matters from!"

Snorting, Legolas playfully shoved the twins aside and then gently eased Emily into a warm embrace. As she hugged him fiercely, Emily was suddenly aware of her uncle's presence hovering at the edges of her mind and she flinched ever so slightly at the same time as raising the mental walls. Shame flooded her when the presence receded.

"I'm sorry." She breathed, tightening her arms, not knowing how else to explain her reaction. It felt as though she had just rejected him in the most insulting way possible.

"I know. There is nothing to forgive." He whispered into her ear, as a ghosting of his understanding and love washed to the edges of her mind for a moment. "We can talk about it later, hmm? No worrying over it."

Blinking back moister from her eyes, Emily nodded bravely and tried not to notice the quiver of anxiety that rolled through her gut as she tried to comprehend that this was now an aspect of herself she had to accept. It wasn't just going to go away.

_I wish it would. I don't want to change...not yet...wasn't giving up Earth enough? Why do I have to become...something not human?_

A shadow passed over Emily's face and she stared down at her bandaged hands, thankful that for the moment everyone was preoccupied with goofing off and bantering to notice her shift in mood.

Well, almost everyone. Faervel was moving towards at that moment, but thankfully had an appreciation for discretion. The only indication he gave that he saw what passed over her face was a searching gaze and as he hugged her the quiet words of, "Alright there, my littlest niece?"

Emily nodded into his shoulder, ignoring the guilt that washed over her.

"I'm ok. Where is Estel? Is he ok?" She asked, suddenly worried that her friend wasn't there.

A gravelly voice carried to her from beyond the divide in the tent. "Estel lives to see another day, no need to worry. Estel would like to get up and come visit...if his keepers would allow him to do so for just a moment..."

In a flash Elrohir and Elladan were spinning round and ordering in unison, "Don't you dare! Estel is staying IN BED where he belongs until WE decide he can get up!"

There was a dramatic groan and then Estel said with almost complete seriousness, "Emily...I hate to break it to you, but we have to try and orchestrate another escape..."

Emily grinned as light-hearted relief flooded her, "Sure! I'll just come over there and-"

Elrond raised an eyebrow at her and Emily gave a nervous giggle as she ducked down against her makeshift pillow.

"Sorry, Estel...looks like I'm not going anywhere either. I just received 'the look'." Emily called.

There was a snort from across the isle and then the ranger asked, "One eyebrow or two?"

"One...just kidding, now it's two...that must mean he's serious." Emily answered, holding her sides to stop from laughing as the twins and the sons of Thranduil sniggered none too secretly.

"Well. So much for that plan. That's unfortunate." Huffed Estel, then he whined comically, "Why is everyone over there?! Doesn't anyone love me?!"

Lord Elrond cleared his throat, covering what sounded suspiciously like a laugh and calmly said, "You may have noticed that Estel is...feeling much better...however he is still on some rather strong herbs for the pain. It is causing somewhat interesting outbursts of behaviour."

A grumbling string of unintelligible words rumbled before Estel called, "Oh! Don't listen to him, Emily. I'm well aware of what I'm saying and doing, I'm just too punch drunk on healing elixirs to care!"

That just about did it, and Emily collapsed sideways in a heap of silent laughter while the twins desperately tried to shush her by whispering, "Be quiet! Do you want to make him WORSE? Stop laughing, you little imp! It's not funny! He's been impossible all morning!"

Faervel chuckled quietly with a sharp snort then said with his lopsided grin, "A taste of your own medicine, perhaps? I, for one, have heard many a tale from Lord Elrond about trying to keep the two of you in check while healing your hurts..."

"Us?! Now when have we ever caused undue trouble!?" Elladan exclaimed.

"When do you ever not cause trouble?" Sang Estel's voice.

"Quiet you!?" Elladan snapped without malice. "Or I'll come over there and sow your mouth shut."

"Elladan! You need to stop saying things like that! It's taken half the morning to convince the children you aren't about to roast him alive over a spit and eat him for dinner after what you yelled earlier!" Elrohir scolded.

This whole exchange did nothing to ease Emily's laughing and she really wasn't in any condition to be laughing so hard, but at the same time it just felt so darn good to do so.

"I think perhaps since you cannot stop being disruptive influences, you should leave and go help smooth over the fears of the children you terrified." Elrond announced, taking his sons by their ears and tossing them protesting out the side of the tent.

"We'll come see you later, Emily!" They called as they disappeared.

"The poor girl." quipped Estel. "If I were you I would head for the hills while you still can before they start to hover like hens!"

"Estel! I'm warning you..."

"Oh, leave it alone, Elladan. He's just loopy from the herbs."

"Sometimes I'm not so sure that it's not just an act to get away with being a brat..."

Faervel rolled his eyes as he listened and then gave a tiny dip of his head to the incapacitated Emily who weakly waved to him, before he took is leave, smirking the entire way out.

Shaking his head, Elrond turned back to the still quaking Emily and leaned over her, rubbing her back lightly in soothing circles.

"How do you feel, _penneth_?" He asked, "I would not imagine my son's have helped things at all by making you laugh."

Emily shook her head and moaned out a have giggling half sob of, "Ow...oh my goodness that was so funny! Is Estel really..."

"Drunk on herbs?" Legolas supplied with a grin, "He certainly seems to be...though he has also been know to be a very good actor, so-"

He was interrupted by Estel's deep voice singing lazily, "Ohhh dear, you'll never know how much I know!" Then his voice came with deadly seriousness. "And Emily no more laughing or I'll have to come over there and then you will get me in trouble."

The girl covered her face in her hands and shook silently once more until.

"That is enough, Estel. Be quiet." Elrond called sternly as he gripped Emily's shoulder and rubbed a sympathetic thumb across the back of her neck until she calmed down again.

Farland sat looking both baffled and helpless, shaking his head and saying, "Emily...please just stop! That looks so painful!"

With one final hiccupping giggle, Emily breathed out, "It is. But I don't care."

Legolas laughed softly at this and then crouched near her. "_Penneth, _I promise to return later, but for now Faervel and I headed to complete a few rounds. It should only take a few hours, and you should rest anyway, hmm?"

Sobering, Emily nodded as he kissed her brow and went to leave as well.

Farland stopped him by asking, "We will proceed as planned then, now that she's awake?"

The blond hesitated as his gaze darted to Emily then back to his brother-in-law. "It would be ideal, yes, but do as you see fit. Your assistance would be welcome, I am sure, however it is possible to be done without."

"If it will make things safer for everyone and ensure those kids get the best care they can, then I will be there." Farland answered simply.

Something flashed through the elf's face, then he nodded and left.

"Be where?" Emily wondered as she turned to her father.

Lord Elrond quietly slipped out, leaving them alone together.

Farland sighed, running his hand down his scruffy face.

"Be there to take some of the children back to their villages. Two of the settlements have somewhat strained relations with the elves at the moment and it would help ease tensions if there were a human...negotiator...present. Seeing as I am human and also well trained in deescalating situations, I offered to accompanying them so long as you had woken up and were doing well before we had to go."

Emily stared at his hands. He was fidgeting. He always did that in these kinds of situations. But his choice was always the same. The duty. The job.

Swallowing, Emily forced herself not to feel any of the emotions welling up inside her.

"When are you leaving then?"

"Tomorrow morning."

"What time of day is it now?"

"Nearly noon."

"Oh."

"I'm sorry, Emily. I hate to leave you so suddenly, but if those kids are going to recover from all of this we need to convince the woodsmen to allow the elves to keep helping them heal, not just physically. You know how seriously all of this is going to affect their mental state...and the smoother things run for going home the better."

Hunkering down in her bed, Emily shrugged. "It's fine. They need you and you really are the best at what you do."

"Thank you, munchkin." Farland squeezed her hand and gave her a peck on the cheek. "If I'm going then I should really get some rest. I've hardly slept in two days...couldn't stop worry about you...you really gave us quite a scare...I don't know what I would have done if- but really, Emily-"

He looked like he wanted to say something more, and Emily braced for a lecture, but was pleasantly amazed when he just shut his mouth again and tucked her blanket in around her.

"Try to get some rest. I'll see you before I go, ok?"

"Ok." Emily said with a small smile, but hollow feeling.

"No running off again. On week of 'find Emily' was quite enough for me, and your mother would be impossible to deal with." He said half seriously as he stood and moved to leave, nearly colliding with Elrond and Sidhel as he left.

"Not like I meant to the first time." Emily muttered in a flash of sullenness, but her father didn't hear her.

It would seem her healer had decided she needed to eat before she was to rest again, so Emily was carefully eased into a sitting position and practically ordered to eat the soup that had been brought for her.

She wasn't the least bit hungry, especially after her conversation with her dad, not that she should have expected anything different. Some things never changed, no matter what world you moved to.

But no. She wasn't going to feel those things right now. There was an audience and she was supposed to be eating, not causing a big scene between her and her dad. So, behind a carefully constructed mask, Emily pushed back the old grief's that had surfaced and focused instead on new ones.

Her hair, for example.

Numbly fussy over it in her head as she was finishing her soup, her resolve not to have a break down nearly shattered just about the same time that Thranduil drew the curtain back and strolled in.

Upon seeing him the first thing that flashed through her mind was of him holding the spell of destruction in check and shouting at her not to go for the stone...and the look in his face when she deliberately disobeyed him.

Guilt flooded her again, replacing the upset over her hair as she thought of that flash of utter fear she had seen his face. Itching her head Emily groaned inside. A lot of people had been really worried that day and she had nearly died countless times. He'd have every right to be furious with her right now...

"Hi." she said timidly, flicking her eyes to meet his as Elrond took her bowl away and left them in peace.

Thranduil raise his brow and smirked slightly.

"Has all that sleep made you forget who you are speaking to, _melui indyo?_" He asked silkily, standing tall and peering down at her with half lidded eyes. "Or have you forgotten so quickly that I am your grandfather, no longer just the icy king you meet last year?"

Emily flushed and bit her lip as she looked down.

"I just thought you might be mad at me." she mumbled.

"Mad at you?" Thranduil drawled lazily as he began to pace about the small 'room', "No, Emily, I am not angry with you. There would be no sense in it, however there will be a time and place when we will discuss your actions that day, but that time is not now."

There was tangible relief that lifted the air and Emily relaxed for a moment before letting her emotions leak free.

Thranduil watched Emily's guard drop and her hands rose to tug at the uneven strands of hair that remained. A flash of several emotions crossed her face and then one took dominance leaving her expression defeated.

"_Penneth, _what's wrong." He asked gently as he finally approached her, though he had already guessed part of what troubled her. Her eyes filled with tears and quickly they overflowed down her cheeks.

_What isn't wrong!? _Emily wanted to say, but opted for picking the simplest problem to cry about because it was the most obvious thing to cry over right now.

Bursting into tears she sobbed out miserably, "She cut my hair all off! It's all gone and it had been getting so long too! And...and now I'm ugly!"

The elf drew a very long breath and struggled to stop an affectionate smile from sneaking onto his face as he shook his head gently.

"Emily, dearest, it would take the corruption of your very soul for you to be considered ugly." Thranduil told her seriously with a small degree of sternness in his voice, "But come, let me look at you."

He lowered himself to her level, took her chin in his hand and tipped her head up while running his fingers through the chopped hair and studying it. Emily gulped back another sob.

"It's so short." She whispered tearfully. "I want my hair back..."

"It will grow again, _penneth, _and quickly. I promise you that, and it is a small price to pay for your adventure when one stops to consider that you could have lost so much more." Thranduil replied, kissing her forehead tenderly. "But, I do understand it is distressing...and a reminder of a violent attack..."

Emily looked up at him slowly, pausing for a moment in her crying to wonder how he knew.

Reading her face Thranduil simply seated himself next to her on her heap of bedding, brushing some of the tears away with his knuckles. Emily moved, wincing a bit when she reached to wrap her arms around her grandfather as she scooted closer to the feeling of safety he provided against the dark memories. Warm, solid arms encircled her.

"It was not difficult to determine what happened in that room, _penneth_, when one had seen the remnants upon the ground and read the signs. And one could easily feel the intent and devastation still hanging in the air...had the witch not already been dead, I know the call for her blood would have been increased tenfold by all who came upon that scene." Thranduil quirked a small smile, "You might be interested to know that Rusgon was so angered and upset that he was the first to insist we dispose of the hair in a more dignified manner than way in which it had been left to be trod upon."

"What did he do?" Emily asked thickly, touched by the annoying ellon's actions already without hearing what he did.

"He, Gurador, and Tirnel constructed a box to put it in yesterday while you were sleeping and then buried it beneath a kind-hearted oak tree that was honoured to be given so great a gift to protect."

Emily gave a half-laugh, half-sob and closed her eyes, taking comfort in the fact that maybe it really was ok to be so upset by the whole thing since her friends went through such pains to give a noble farewell to her poor hair. She freed an arm and reached up to tug at the straggly bits again, grimacing at how dirty they felt. It hadn't been washed while she was out of it.

"It looks awful." Emily lamented, more tears slipping down her face. "I don't even have to see it to know that."

"Then we shall have to fix it, _melui indyo_." Her grandfather crooned, hugging her close. Then he rose to his feet, brushed the dividing curtain aside and summoned one of the healers on duty. "Ah, good. Sidhel. Bring me a basin of warm water, a towel, a comb and small shears if you would, please."

"Of course, _hir nin_." The ellon gave a small bow and hurried to do as he was asked.

"What are you going to do?" Emily asked, wiping her eyes on the back of her hands and sniffing.

The elf-king came back to her and commenced to examine the hair, measuring pieces and length of the uneven bits between his fingers.

"I intend to cut it once more." He stated calmly.

"But, that will make it even shorter!" croaked Emily mournfully.

"Perhaps." Thranduil drawled distractedly as he continued to examine and plan what to do with the head of hair before him. "Trust me, _penneth_."

"I do." Emily whispered.

Sidhel returned with the basin in one hand and the other requested items in the other.

"_Hir nin,_ I managed to find some soap as well. Lord Glorfindel gave it to me earlier..." The young healer added as he set everything down. Emily purposefully avoided looking at him, for she was so suddenly aware of how bad her hair looked she didn't want anyone looking at her.

Sensing this and deciding it was an unnecessary shame to wallow in, Thranduil answered lightly, "Thank-you, Sidhel. Kindly stay and assist me. Put the basin here...yes, now Emily, lay back...no...do not argue with me_._"

Reluctantly Emily did as she was told, letting her grandfather support her neck and guide her hair into the water as she lay with her head just over the edge of the sleep-pallet. The water was warm and realistically, once she relaxed it really was rather pleasant having her hair washed for her.

Her grandfather washed the poor head gently, careful not to aggravate any of the tissues that were still healing from where she was dragged. A tear slipped out of Emily's eye and splashed into the water as she silently replayed the scene involuntarily in her head.

_'There! Now no one will want you...'_

The words echoed back hauntingly through her thoughts and Emily couldn't stop the second tear from splashing down past her ear into the water as well.

Thranduil pausing in his ministrations to kiss her brow once more and wipe the tear tracks away. Unfortunately this only encouraged more and Emily clenched her jaw as she fought for control. She wasn't about to lose it with Sidhel there.

Next she was being made to sit up once more, and was humbled even further by the fact that she needed help as her battered body was still too sore. Then Thranduil was towelling off her head and very carefully combing it out with purpose.

"The shears, if you please." He said to Sidhel absentmindedly as he placed the towel where it would catch the new bits about to be cut. The tears that had continued to fall from Emily's eyes increased at this request and the girl bit her bottom lip to stop it from quivering.

"I do not believe this will end up being as short as you fear, _penneth_." Thranduil told her as he set to work, purposely keeping Sidhel there as his 'assistant' in holding the items he required. "And given a little time, I am certain you will find that it will grow rather quickly."

"But it took five years to get it the length it was." Emily managed to croak as the scissors snipped softly. "And...and it's not-"

She broke off quickly, unwilling to finish and her grandfather let it go for the time being. Instead he said, "Wet the comb, Sidhel. This is already drying rather quickly..."

"It's curling a fair amount as well. It almost looks like Merenith's." Sidhel commented quietly.

"Yes, it is! I wonder that perhaps it may grow back thicker and with more curls this time." Thranduil agreed, casting the ellon an amused look of approval and making the young elf redden somewhat. It wasn't exactly a secret that Emily was a little envious of her cousin's hair.

Emily's devastated emotional thoughts of self reproach paused as she considered this.

"I suppose that wouldn't be so bad." Emily mumbled, rubbing her eyes as discreetly as she could to rid them of the tears that kept coming.

"Hmm...perhaps not." Thranduil agreed.

The shears snipped with ease as Thranduil salvaged the sad locks from their unsightly style and coaxed them into something that was actually rather suited to Emily. It shaped her face in gentle curls, reaching just past her ears and settling for a mix between a hobbit's curly head and that of the spunky fairy's spoken of in ancient myths. In truth, the elf king was actually rather taken with it and had to admit it only added to her charm even if he did prefer her with long hair.

Arranging the final touches and then lifting her chin to look over his work, Thranduil nodded in satisfaction. It would do very nicely.

Folding up the towel of hair clippings, Thranduil handed it to Sidhel who had already gathered up the rest of the materials.

"Take care of this as well, please." Thranduil murmured.

"Gladly." The young ellon replied, taking the towel with care and leaving.

"Now then, Emily." Intoned Thranduil softly as he faced her again. "We have dealt with but one of your troubles...would you care to tell me the rest?"

Tears spilled over yet again at this tender invitation, however Emily shook her head and swallowed hard.

"No...I'm not ready yet." Emily whispered. Her grandfather inclined his head graciously in acceptance, then lifted it to study her when she continued with such immense vulnerability that it nearly broke his heart, "But...c-could..._daerada..._p-please...please could you just-"

He swept forwards, brow knit in compassion and unfathomable understanding as he responded to the request before it was finished tumbling from her mouth in a soft sob of, "Just hold me, please? Just let me be safe with you? Don't go away..."

Picking her up so she was cradled against his chest, Thranduil seated himself smoothly and comfortably arranged the sobbing girl in his lap as he had done numerous times the past two days with several of the children under his protection. Through Emily was bigger than the little tykes, her heartbrokenness was no different.

"Oh, _penneth_. Always such uncertainty when making such requests...you should know better..." He sighed, kissing her brow and holding her tight. "I could never deny them, and I would never leave you alone. Hush, _melui_. You are safe. You are loved. I'm not letting you go."

"Good." Emily blubbered, "Cause I'm not going."

Her weeping changed suddenly from misery to silent sobs of grief at this spoken truth that related on so many levels.

"Not going..." Thranduil repeated slowly, recognizing the hidden message.

Nodding Emily tightened her grip, "Yeah. Not much a choice really...not in the end. Would have had to choose at some point...and it still would have been the same so I might as well just...just face it and get over it now..."

She dissolved into desolate crying again and without really meaning to she let the walls around her mind slip just enough for her grandfather to see the depth of the decision she had come to and all the grief that went with it.

He didn't catch all of it, just that it had to do with what occurred at the end with the stone, and that through it Emily was made fully aware of everything she was giving up to stay. Mostly, he saw the loss and the hollowness.

The instinct to reach out to her mind was nearly overpowering, however the old elf had the good sense to be aware of the fact that Emily had too many new things to process and she didn't need anything more to worry about (like getting used to feeling another's mind touching her own). Instead he settled for rocking her and letting his own quiet tears splash upon her head.

"My poor, poor sweet Emily." He murmured, pressing a long kiss into her hair again and then resting his cheek on the top of her head, knowing there was little else he could say or do that would make any of this better.

After a while, Emily spoke again, whispering into the quiet.

"The stone...when I used it...and made the witch's spell killed the spiders and stuff...it needed my deepest wishes, like the ones I've been dwelling on a lot, for it to work." Emily shuddered. "I thought it just meant that I needed to want everyone safe badly enough...but it literally meant everything I wanted. It showed me earth. Made me accept that I really just wanted everything to go back to normal...so much so that I nearly left."

Gulping down a hiccupping sob, Emily ploughed on. "I could see everything I was going to have to give up in order to stay and become...well whatever I am...and I couldn't let it go. It was like I was being drawn by those desires I willingly gave to the stone...I didn't want to go really, even though it was so tempting. But I knew if I went then I'd never have known any of you...not after time was changed to give me what I wanted. I'd never see you, or my vede's, or the twins, Lord Elrond, Glorfindel...Mer...anyone ever again. Life would have been perfect...only not. Then...then I knew I didn't have the strength to stop it. I was too weak to fight those desires and it scared me. I thought I had no choice but to go. The stone told me it really was what my heart wanted above all else, so it was inevitable that I go...and I was so scared... so I asked the universe for help, hoping someone would hear me."

"And did someone hear you?" Thranduil whispered, slowly ceasing to rock her as she finally began to calm and relax into him.

"Yeah. I think they did_._ I saw..." Emily trailed off and shifted a little, thankful that the herbs Elrond had given her were helping the soreness and that somehow, being held like a baby in her grandfather's arms was helping chase any of the extra pains away. She decided against elaborating into what happened next since she still wasn't sure about it and didn't want to sound crazy or something.

Thranduil waited for her to continue, curious of what she might say next about the help she received, but she said no more about it and he didn't press the matter. Instead he breezily hummed, "Well, I am eternally grateful that you were given aid when no one else could reach you. I do not know what I would have done without my Emily."

"Been a grumpy old elf-king?" Emily suggested.

Thranduil snorted. "I am a grumpy old elf-king. As well as cold, arrogant and with a tempter that is legendary! Do not be forgetting it!"

Emily sniggered. "Don't forget deceptively sneaky and surprisingly good at taking care homesick teenagers. Actually you're kind of a big teddy bear...all fierce and scary but actually-"

The elf shushed her in mock seriousness making her laugh and she was rewarded with a deep chuckle that joined her.

"Melantha was Verick's sister." Emily suddenly blurted. "How ironic is that?"

"Not very. In fact it puts several pieces into place to make the picture whole."

"Oh." Emily yawned, not actually interested in talking about the witch. Her mind was just throwing thoughts out of her mouth as they came. She closed her eyes and sighed. "I'm tired...but I don't want to sleep."

"Then just rest."

"Can you stay?"

"I will, for now at least. Faervel and Legolas have things well in hand at the present moment and Elros can manage without consulting me every half hour..."

"How are the kids?"

"As well as can be expected. They are anxious to see you...in fact...there are two little imps sneaking this way as we speak...Piper and...Caspin..." He paused, tilting his head and listening, then he laughed. "The twins caught them. All is well. The only one so far who has actually managed to sneak in to see you was Amiena. The child as an alarming skill for ghosting about unnoticed. That is expertise seldom grown in a child from anything but necessity..."

"As in she's had to do so long before the witch caught her?"

"Perhaps." The elf mused calmly. "I have my suspicions, however I shall keep them to myself for the present until I know for certain."

"Hmm." Emily grumbled as she fussed with the threads of her sleeves. She was wearing a clean dark green tunic. It was so large for her that it nearly went past her knees and the sleeves were rolled up. The soft leggings, however were thankfully the right size and a welcome change from the heavier material of the trousers she had been wearing. She was also very clean...come to think of it ALL of her was clean right now. A thought struck her just then and Emily went red. "_Daerada_...there are female healers here, right?"

Thranduil burst out laughing. It was a good sound, light and carefree as he looked down at her very red face. "Yes, Emily. There are female healers in this camp and as it happens you can stop fretting for we anticipated that you would be more comfortable if they cared for your more...sensitive needs when you were brought here."

"Thank you." Emily said hastily.

"You are welcome, _penneth_." The other chuckled as she hide her face, embarrassed.

With the strong wish to change the subject, Emily rummaged through her slowly mellowing thoughts for the next question she had meant to ask.

"Is Derfel ok?"

Thranduil straightened and gave a soft snort. "Yes. He is, though the boy has seen better days. I had a long conversation with him yesterday. Needless to say several things have been cleared up and there is no longer a reason to lock him up in my dungeons. His sister saw to that. Outspoken little thing..."

Emily laughed. "Zilvia is the best! You should have heard her when she first discovered Derfel and I knew each other already..."

She changed her voice quietly to nearly perfectly mimic the child's exasperated tone, "Wow, Derfel, you really have a way with women, don't you...I've told you not to lie to them...good luck finding a wife!"

They chuckled gently together and then lapsed into a comfortable silence. All was tranquil and Emily let herself fully immerse in the comfort of being like a child in the elf's arms. It was so good to just feel safe again, to not have to be the adult and keep everyone else safe.

No more taking beatings. No more digging in the dank, dark tunnels. No having to stay hopeful that help might come just to keep up the spirits of the kids. No more evil stones, witches...or magic...

_Just kidding. I guess magic is a part of my life now...apparently I'm' elvish enough'...on the inside at least. Not sure why I don't look very elvish, but maybe that's a relief. _

Emily shivered. She didn't want to be different, but she was underneath. There were secret places insider her that she hadn't known about before. Now they stuck out to her and she could hardly ignore that they were there.

It petrified her.

Thranduil raised a hand to very carefully smooth through her hair.

"_Av-'osto_." He droned soothingly, sensing her unease. "There is nothing to fear. You are perfectly safe. Whatever is troubling you can and will be overcome, you need only confide in us when you are ready."

Nodding, Emily suddenly felt that same weight of exhaustion settling over her, but she wasn't sleepy really. She just plain didn't want to deal with anything anymore. She wanted to sleep again. It was easier that way.

"_Daerada..._" Emily whispered. "Would you make me fall asleep?"

The elf paused a moment in carding through her hair.

"Explain why." He ordered simply in a low tone.

"I...I don't want to think anymore. If I'm asleep then I don't have to think, right?"

Humming, Thranduil shook his head. "Nay, _penneth_. You would still be haunted even in sleep, I am afraid. Better to process things while you are awake and then complete the process by sleeping on it later. You will find that by getting things sorted through now your slumber will be less troubled tonight."

Sighing dejectedly, Emily grumbled, "The one time I am voluntarily open to random elf tricks like putting people to sleep and the answer is 'no'...should have asked Legolas..."

Thranduil smirked. "Your uncle would have said the same as I and then weaseled each trouble out of you before you knew what was happening."

A huffing grumble escaped from Emily's lips as she tried to scowl grumpily and failed. "He sure would...him and his secret superpowers..."

**AN: And there you have it. It was mostly an Emily/Thranduil centered chapter...and I confess that I just dearly love them together so it's hard not to give them time. Next should have more variety and also more insight into how everyone else reacted when they saw their Emily collapsed on the ground, as well as during her recovery**...**and let's not forget about Glorfindel! He hasn't stopped to see her yet! What will he have to say, I wonder? (Lol, I really do wonder, actually! He hasn't told me what he's going to say yet. Big turd is like that. He waits until the last minute, when I'm writing the scene to tell me what he says)**


	45. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24:**

**AN: Hello my dear readers! Thank you for your patience! Thank you for your wonderful reviews! To show my appreciation, I will stop blathering ;) **

In the tranquility of the late afternoon many took opportunity to rest during the unofficial 'quiet time' of the day. The children were napping in the warm sunlight, and several of the elves found refuge in the solitude of perching in the trees above as they watchd over their charges.

Not everyone found the long, boring quiet agreeable however, and it was during this time of relaxed attention that Emily decided to venture out of her 'room'. She had spent a long while cuddle in her grandfather's arms before she accidentally fell asleep again. When she woke a short time later after the cat nap, Thranduil was gone and she was tucked snugly under her blankets with his cloak as an added bonus. It took little time for her to slip very quietly out of her bed (ignoring the pain it caused) and she crept to the edge of the tent to lift the edge in order to peek out momentarily at the lazy camp. After finding that her 'keepers' had not noticed her movements yet, she concluded that now was the prefect time to escape and go check on her dear friend across the way.

Stealthily she stepped out from behind her divides, tip-toed barefoot the short distance to Estel's corner and peered through the crack in the curtain. Her hair stood on end and she held in a flinch when she saw that Estel was looking at her with half closed eyes and a sly smile. Mutely he beckoned her to hurry and she slide through the divide with haste.

"You aren't supposed to be up. You are limping a little..." He whispered very quietly so as to keep from alerting the annoyingly sharp eared elves.

"And you're supposed to be asleep." Emily countered in an equally quiet tone. "How are you...really? You look awful!"

The choice of words was not an exaggeration. Estel truly looked dreadful, what with his pale skin and sunken eyes that had dark circles beneath them, not to mention the many bruises and bandages that encompassed him.

"Why thank-you, Emily! It's nice to see you too!" Replied Estel, teasing her dryly. "Do you insult everyone this way when they are already feeling poorly?

"Oh, hush up!" Emily muttered, "Seriously, are you ok? How bad is it? They won't tell me anything other than you are doing better!"

"I survived, as I said earlier. My recovery will be slow, and the return journey will be harsh, but, with _ada _present it shouldn't be unmanageable...and then I shall be confided to 'resting' until he is satisfied with my return of strength. And you?"

"You're sure you're going to be ok? I heard something about poison and you were stabbed! And beat up! An-..."

"Emily." Estel hissed, motioning for her to quiet again when her voice rose in distress. She clicked her jaw shut and he snickered mutely. "I promise that I am well on the road to recovery. Yes, I was poisoned, but it is all right now. You slept through that! Now then, answer my question...how do you feel?"

"Sore. Bored. Tired of sleeping...and tired of thinking..." Emily hesitated a moment before drawing a quick breath and blurting out. "Estel? How do you...I don't know...I just wish...I wish someone could tell me a secret trick for getting over bad things that happen so I can just...get over it..."

The man contemplated her words as he closed his eyes and listened to the birds singing in the trees. "You do not exactly 'get over it', Emily. It is more like you learn how to live with it and channel the experience into something good and productive...much like you did with letting Glorfindel teach you how to defend yourself after Verick attacked you. Finding a productive, positive outlet for the...the uncomfortable side effects of such things."

Emily chewed her lip, studying the ranger and noting the pain that flashed over his face.

"How do you deal with it, Estel?" She wanted to know, still keeping her voice barely a whisper so they wouldn't be caught too soon.

A wry smile tugged at his mouth. "I first give myself permission to take time to process...when time allows it, of course. With each new trial, depending on how similar it is to one I have already experienced, then it is sometimes shorter. And as I learn to live with and accept what life saw fit to throw at me, I find ways to make it into something. I find the lesson to be learned, and learn it well so that I am not caught unawares when I am faced with a similar trial. Then I move forwards...for the greatest cure I know for inner struggle is motion in some direction. Perhaps it is in studying something I never knew much about before, or becoming more proficient at archery, or becoming a better tree climber...or maybe a musician...however, it all comes back to giving myself the time to heal and grow past what happens."

"But, how do you just...forget everything? I keep trying so hard to bury everything...so it doesn't bother me anymore...and I can't forget..."

"You don't. That's the point, Emily. That is why it is helpful to find the silver lining in the clouds of life, rather than let them drown you." Estel's voice drifted as he strayed towards sleep again and Emily felt guilty.

"I should go." She whispered, reaching out and taking his hand briefly. His grip tightened around her small hand before she could leave and he opened an eye to look at her.

"_Penneth_...I'm glad you are safe...when I am well, I would dearly love to speak with you of this once more, should you desire it."

Smiling with a lump forming in her throat again, Emily nodded.

"Get some rest." She said.

"That's my line..." He grumbled as his eyes slammed shut again.

The girl squeezed his hand back and then reached out a hesitant hand to brush some of the loose hair out of his face. Estel drew a deep breath and slowly released it as he strayed deeper into sleep. There was a tight tug at Emily's mouth as she tried to smile again, only this time she found that she could not. Just seeing her friend so weak and helpless made her remember too much of the past week. Memories she didn't want to face yet began to surface without permission.

Visions of wandering aimlessly inside the corridors of her own mind when she was trapped by the witch's enchantment flashed before her eyes and whisperings of a lost, frightened feeling of not knowing who she was anymore crept into her heart. The magnitude of her own mind that now stood wide open crashed down upon her and she couldn't take it. The panic that she was going to get lost inside herself again rampaged through her!

Very suddenly she just needed to get away; to be anywhere except right where she was.

The instinct to escape and take off was so strong.

Before she knew what she was doing, the girl had risen from her spot on the ground and the returned to her side of the tent. From her previous spying she was well aware that her corner was sheltered by the overhanging rocks and the edge of the clearing was not far. If she could just get out-

A hand closed firmly around her forearm and gently pulled her back just as she began to dart through the tent flaps.

"Oh, no you don't, _penneth_. Elrond gave very strict orders..."

"No..." The whimper escaped her lips piteously as she struggled against her keeper. "Please, let me go! I need to go...outside...I need to...to run!"

Impossibly strong arms wrapped themselves around her shivering frame, holding her tightly to someone's chest like a straight jacket, utterly immobilizing her, yet not hurting her in anyway.

"No..._melui penneth_...you cannot out-run this. Calm, Emily. Calm down, you are safe...you are so very safe..._Tolo dan nan galad, henig...av-'osto. " _

In her half frantic mind, Emily was aware of Glorfindel gently restraining her in a tender embrace while she fought weakly to get free. Something in her mind clicked and she suddenly realized she wasn't breathing normally, in fact she felt as though she couldn't breath at all!

"Glor-fin-" She gasped, struggling to take deep enough breaths as she stopped fighting him and collapsed shaking in his arms, her fingers clawing into the material of his tunic. "C-n't b-breat-h-"

The world grew fuzzy and Emily couldn't hear properly anymore, just the thunder of her own heart in her ears.

"Elrond." Glorfindel called sharply from far away.

Moments later, through her continued struggle to breath properly and stop her lungs from shuddering in short gasps, a warmth that her subconscious mind seemed to instantly recognize pressed in around the panic. Her mind practically run to it for help, clinging to it tightly and trying to hide within the steady calm she found there.

It wasn't like when Glorfindel and Legolas entered her mind. This was entirely different and so unobtrusive, yet gently commanding that Emily wasn't the least bit frightened when the outside force blanketed her panic with sturdy reassurance. Her eyes struggled to focus on the face that bent over her.

"Deep breath in...good, and out..." Elrond's deep timber coaxed her calmly as he crouched beside her and Glorfindel, one hand resting on her forehead and the other holding her hand, running soothing circles over the back of it with his thumb.

Trustingly, Emily obeyed, clutching at the warmth within her mind like a lifeline. Each fearful thought that rose was gently brushed aside and replaced with reality until Emily was still once more.

"What just happened..." Emily whispered, finally managing to speak as she stared into Elrond's tranquil eyes while he continued to sooth her.

"It would seem you just had a panic attack." Elrond replied simply, now brushing through her hair gently while the warmth that had been her rock slowly receded, gradually allowing her to stand mentally on her own once more.

"But...I was just...just remembering some stuff...and wanted to...please, can I just go outside for a minute? I want to feel the wind..." Emily begged softly, closing her eyes and resting her head against the twice-born warrior still holding her.

"Of course, _penneth_. You need only ask..." Elrond replied, nodding to Glorfindel who lifted her up and carried her out the very way she had intended to escape earlier. The healer moved to follow but was stayed when both Thranduil and Legolas came swiftly through the tent, faces draw with worry and sharp determination to aid the girl who's distress they had felt the loudest, no matter how short it may have been.

"Where is she." Thranduil demanded, his voice suggesting that his temper was on edge at the present moment and thus would not be tolerant of a slow reply.

"With Glorfindel. He's taken her outside for a little." Answered Elrond, not at all ruffled by the elf-king.

"What happened?" Legolas asked, still trying to peer past the healer who was blocking the way to his niece.

"It would seem she was recalling a great many things all at once and it set off a reaction within that lead to a panic attack. She is calmed now. All is well."

"All is not well." Thranduil snarled softly as he moved to brush past the healer to go to his granddaughter.

"Thranduil." Elrond caught his arm gently and met the deadly glare directed at him with sternness that matched the king's anger. "She is overwhelmed. She is confused. She is frightened. I do not deem it wise to approach her at this time. Let Glorfindel care for her at present. The fewer people this moment, the better it will be for her...especially given her habit of being dreadfully embarrassed about causing 'a scene'...would you not agree?"

The fury smouldering in the elf-kings eyes clearly stated that he did not agree, so Legolas quietly spoke reason to his father.

"_Ada_...Lord Elrond is correct...if we know Emily at all, we must realize how this would upset her if she knew we had come running like this. She does desperately hate causing a dramatic scene..."

"And she would be needlessly fretting over it...and I would tell her so!" Thranduil growled, not taking his eye off the one still stopping him from walking forwards to follow the girl.

"You and I both know she would not see it that way...would you cause her more distress than she has already endured? That and...well, seeing you angry will not ease her mind in the slightest, _ada_." Legolas continued gently. "She is in good hands. Let us wait."

Icy impatience flashed through Thranduil's face as he continued to stare down the slightly shorter elf, then he jerked his arm away rigidly. "Very well. So be it, but, I wish to be informed the instant they return."

* * *

Sunlight dancing through the leaves of the trees upon her eyelids made Emily sigh a little with relief as she loosened the hold she around Glorfindel's neck and shoulders. She let the soothing jostle of the walking elf lull her still shaken nerves until she felt ready to face the world again.

After a little ways, Glorfindel seated them beneath a large oak tree and silently cradled the girl, willing to wait as long as it took for her to feel all right again.

Emily opened her eyes and stared at the golden hair that was swept over one shoulder and dangling in her line of sight.

"That was really strange." She said finally. "I don't even know how it happened. One minute I was talking to Estel...then I was...assaulted with memories and...and I just wanted to get away so badly I couldn't even think!"

"Aye." Glorfindel answered softly. "I am sorry to say, _penneth_, that it is not abnormal...given the circumstances. You've much to face this time..."

"I know." Emily whispered, hiding her face against him with a small shiver of remembered panic. "Glorfindel...she trapped me in my own mind...and I got lost along the way...I couldn't even remember my name..."

"The enchantment?" The warrior murmured as he shifted her slightly so she was closer.

"Yes. It...I was so helpless...it was like...like when Verick attacked me...only I couldn't escape my own mind. And now...now I'm so aware of places in my head I didn't even know where there! There's this part of me that is so alien and sometimes I'm so aware that it's there...I can't get away from it. I want it to stop, Glorfindel! Please, make it go away!"

The great elf bowed his head to rest his forehead against the top of her head, eyes closed with deep regret and pain.

"I cannot, _penneth._" He sighed. "I cannot take what is part of you. That being said...I can do as I have always done, and teach you. If it still suits you, Emily, I will continue to guide you as I am able through this new, uncertain journey you now face."

"How?" Emily whispered, huddled in a small ball.

"Through finding productive and helpful means to moving forwards towards accepting this previously unnoticed part of yourself." Glorfindel answered lightly. "I taught Estel the very same thing...and I tried and somewhat succeeded in teaching the twins...and Thranduil...and I myself was taught how by Elrond...so you are in very good company. It is a lesson that must be re-learned again, and again..."

Suspicion grew in Emily's mind.

"That sounds an awful lot like what Estel told me earlier..."

"I have no idea what you are talking about." gasped Glorfindel innocently as he lifted his head sharply, though a smile tugged at his mouth.

"Eavesdropper." Muttered Emily without malice and Glorfindel laughed.

"Not for very long, I assure you. I had been coming to see you, finally, after Thranduil decided to stop hogging you all to himself...you are really going to have to be careful, Emily, he's bound to steal you away permanently and never let you out of his sight after this..." Glorfindel jested.

Emily made a face. "Everyone keeps threatening to lock me away...it's not like it was my fault I got kidnapped!"

"Nay...you are correct." Glorfindel answered soberly. "And keep that well in your mind these next weeks, _penneth_, not that anyone would dream of blaming you. Nevertheless, there may be times when they seem like they are faulting you through their constant worrying."

"If they aren't careful I'll start doing things so that they really have something to worry about..." Growled Emily.

"That is an option." Agreed Glorfindel with another laugh. "Though I do not really recommend it. It only adds to the trouble."

"Oh well...for now I actually can't say I hate being...well...kept in everyone's sight...if only just for now. Not too keen to get swept off into another haphazard adventure just yet." Emily told him seriously as she rested her head against his shoulder again.

"Well, never you fear, my dear," Glorfindel said with utter confidence, his tone both light and firm in a way only an elf could manage. "I think if anything were to happen just now then Thranduil and the entire host of elves will be very grouchy...and grouchy elves are very scary. Whatever came would turn tail and flee instantly!"

Emily laughed, and then winced when her hurts began to ach again.

"Time to go back in, Emily." the twice-born elf told her quietly. "Or else Lord Elrond will have my head...if your _daerada _doesn't get there first."

"You say things like that all the time, Glorfindel...I am beginning to suspect you say them to lull everyone into a false sense of security that you would be easily beaten by any of them...I know better now." Murmured Emily softly, remembering with a chill that rolled up her spine what truly was beneath the surface of this elf. Such raw, dangerous power and might that could crush her fragile mind in an instant.

The light laugh that peeled from her mentor's lips helped to veil the memory once more so she could see him as she always had once more.

"You have such faith in me! I am honoured...however...I know better than to be over confident when facing the wrath of a healer or a certain elf-king."

He moved to rise with her in his arms once more, but Emily finally protested this.

"Can I walk? Please? I'm so tired of being carted around..."

"Lord Elrond was very insistent that you should not be exerting yourself too much befo-"

"Please, Glorfindel!?" She begged desperately. "I can do it! I'm fine!"

"If you insist..." Glorfindel sighed, then released a chuckle when he set her carefully on her own two feet and walked at a slower pace beside her as he guided her back to the healer's tent.

While they walked he told her several amusing tales of how the children had been settling in as well as some of his favourite, outrageous questions the little ones would every so often ask some unsuspecting elf. Her personal favourites were when Elladan was asked if the reason elves glowed at night was because they all ate glow-worms for breakfast and when Zilvia announced that elves all must have been very bad children because all of them had pointed ears.

The first little ways of the walk felt wonderful, in an achy kind of way. Emily enjoyed the sunlight, the trees and revelled in the beautiful smells of the woods around her. Then her muscles groaned irritably at being stretched out after two days of inactivity and from all the abuse they had taken, ruining her pleasure in walking. The knee that Melantha had kicked began to throb miserably, making her small limp worse. As they neared the tent, Emily began to wish she had just swallowed her pride and let the elf carry her. Her feet began to hurt too, for they were still bare and she had not wandered the forest floor enough lately without boots to have tough soles. Each step became more and more difficult and she was screaming inside as her movements tugged painfully against the tight limps of her body as she struggled to keep her balance on the uneven ground. Yet still, she couldn't bring herself to stop and ask the tall elf to carry her again.

She finally glanced up at Glorfindel when he drew the side of the tent for her and knew instantly he had knowingly let her suffer. With a soft moan she moved into the tent and then crumpled into her blankets on the ground with a sigh. Her mentor crouched with another soft chuckle and draped Thranduil's cloak over her before patting her shoulder kindly.

"There, now, _penneth_. Perhaps next time you will listen when you are given orders not to over do it?" He asked merrily. Emily glared at him in reply, decidedly wallowing in her misery and shame for being so foolish. "No, no...do not glare at me. This is an important lesson...one you will keep having to learn, if I am any judge of the tendencies of certain patients...but, I will warn you in advance; if you do not behave, Lord Elrond will become...creative."

"Creative?" Came Elrond's mild, yet stern voice as he entered with yet another cup of herbs for Emily to drink. "I am at a loss as to what you are referring to, Lord Glorfindel. My patients never force my hand into undertaking unorthodox measures of healing..."

The healer fixed his arched eyebrows upon Emily's huddled form on the sleeping pallet and she turned away slightly as her face burned.

"I certainly hope you have not been walking about when I specifically told you not to, just yet, Emily..."

"Life is full of shattered hopes..." Emily mumbled sadly into her pillow, missing the way Elrond's brow furrowed until just one eyebrow rose with his half smile of amusement. Glorfindel quickly turned away and covered his mouth with a harsh, snorting laugh.

"Then we best not dash anymore hopes, _penneth_, for I also rather hoped you would drink this for me without too much trouble." Responded the wise healer evenly as he lowered himself beside her and held out the cup. Emily peeked up at him slowly before she looked worriedly at the cup.

"We...ah...haven't reached the creativity stage yet...have we?" She asked nervously.

Elrond's kindly stern face broke into a smile and he chuckled while Glorfindel burst out laughing properly this time.

"No, _penneth_, not yet...and for the sake of your nerves, I sincerely assure you that I shall warn you if you are coming close to such inventive measures. We healers do not often give our troublemakers warning,...so be thankful that I am not Medlinor. This is more of what you took earlier, now drink, please."

Nodding meekly, Emily hurried to do as she was asked, imagination making up all kinds of interesting scenarios for what the 'creativity stage' might look like if she pushed it too far.

"Thank you." Elrond intoned with more amusement this time as he took the now empty cup from her. "Glorfindel, if you would go and tell King Thranduil that the two of you have returned..."

Puzzled, Emily watched a mute exchange between the healer and warrior as they communicated. Very rarely did she ever hear Elrond call her grandfather 'King Thranduil'. She wondered if it was a form of code between the two elves with her now, though what it was code for escaped her knowledge. Glorfindel chuckled finally, gave Emily's short hair a quick, gentle tousle and left with a wink to the confused girl.

While he was gone, Elrond calmly looked over Emily's various injuries, frowning and studying them intently before finally giving a satisfied noise in his throat and informing her teasingly that she was still mending well, despite her foolishness. Apparently she could expect to be more sore than she would have otherwise been had she waited for his timing before going for a walk. Emily grumbled to herself as she quickly became aware that her body was demanding she sleep again after being so cruel to it that afternoon with all her escapades.

Not only that she was well aware of every hurt she had accumulated over the past week while she waited for the tea to kick in. The mild burns on her arms began to itch, her bruised cheek was throbbing, her knee hurt from walking on it too much and her right hand that had a few small bones broken was scolding her for clenching her fists so hard. She came to regret with each passing moment her choices and waited eagerly for the tea to work.

Rather abruptly, Thranduil swept in not long after Elrond disappeared and wordlessly seated himself on the ground beside her. Immediately following this he began to passed his fingers gently through her hair while meeting her curious gaze. His was unreadable to Emily, so perfectly blanketed that she couldn't guess what was going through his head.

It made her nervous, especially when in the back of her mind (in that section she ignored) she was vaguely aware of a prowling fury hovering around her grandfather. Her lower lip caught between her teeth and she looked away, concerned suddenly that he might be displeased with her over something, though she couldn't think of what right away.

_Maybe because I didn't listen to Elrond...or because-_

No sooner did her teeth begin to chew her lip did the shades of anger vanish behind careful walls on her grandfather's end and it was replace with coaxing warmth that licked about the fringes of the bond like a candle in the darkness. A thumb and forefinger caught her chin and Emily released her lip, knowing if she didn't he would tell her to rather sternly.

Flicking her gaze to meet his, Emily tried a weak smile. "I'm ok."

He didn't answer, but rather continued to stare into her eyes without any indication of what he might be thinking.

"I'm fine." She tried to reiterate, only to falter when he raised an eyebrow and tilted his head warningly.

Emily squirmed. "I mean...I think...it wasn't like...I mean, it wasn't...I just got a bit scared is all! I'm fine now! It wasn't really a big deal..."

Thranduil drew a long, slow breath quietly through his nose and finally looked away, staring thoughtfully at the shadows cast by the setting sun against the tent as he continued to absentmindedly run his hand through the soft curls upon Emily's head. Then, to her great surprise, he began to sing softly.

Even though Emily didn't understand the words, she could somehow feel the meaning. It was a lullaby, and that was all it was. Simply the magic of her grandfather's voice chasing away the remnants of fear in her mind as she listened.

* * *

"I wish I could just walk..." Grumbled Emily as she glared at the side of the tent that was passing her by. Legolas suppressed the urge to roll his eyes. He had come shortly after his father to see Emily, unable to stop himself from checking on her. The scene that greeted his eyes was heart warming, to say the least, and he had eagerly settled himself with his father and niece while the elf-king sang songs he had not heard in centuries.

"If you had listened to Lord Elrond then you would have been allowed the short walk to the fireside...instead you insisted-"

"I know." She huffed. "But, _vede_...pleassse let me walk the rest of the way?"

"No." Laughed the other, shaking he head at the sullen girl he carried. The hair on his neck prickled and he grinned a little more, sensing the presence of the twins near by rather than hearing or seeing them. "And no, those pitiful puppy eyes will not work on me...not even false tears, _penneth_. You should know by now that I can tell the difference."

"Worth a try." Emily mumbled. "This is so humiliating."

"Would you rather someone else carried you? I had no idea I was so embarrassing to be seen with!"

"That's not what I meant-" Emily began to squawk but was quickly silenced when her _vede_ set her gently on a fallen log few paces from the fireside, just inside the ring of light it cast in the night.

There were happy voices chattering and the light tinkling laughter of the elves as they delighted in the innocent of the youths. The entire scene of children and elves all intermix in such a cozy display of much needed love and affection broke the grumpy irritation Emily had previously been feeling and replaced it with warm fuzzies.

"EMILY!" The cry went up from various corners of the camp, making the girl look around in bewilderment as mass of children quickly swarmed her, scrambling up out of the laps and arms that they had been sitting in, and climbing haphazardly around and over chuckling elves to get to her. She cringed worriedly when two or three of the little ones ran dangerously close to the fire, but her fears were instantly eased when it was clear she was not the only watching them and more than one elvish guardian took a quick step forwards ready to catch the child before harm could find them.

"You're awake!"

"Are you better now? Why aren't you wearing shoes?"

"Oh! You look like a fairy! Are you a fairy, Emily? You can't be an elf, you don't have pointy ears!"

"That's because she wasn't bad as a child, right Emily!?"

"Look! I lost a tooth!"

"Emily! Emily! Emily! Did you know that elves glow in the dark because they eat glow-worms!?"

"They do not! They drink magic water like the elf king! That's what Elrohir told me!"

"Are you hungry?! Come eat!"

"Emily, will you tell us a story?"

"Don't be a pest, Lilith! She hasn't even eaten yet, she can't tell us stories yet!"

"Emily! Look! Look! My hands are all better...well, sort of, they were until almost better until I tried climbing that big oak and slipped..."

"Caspin you're stepping on my foot! Move!"

"I am not! That's Obert!"

"Strider's twins are actually real live elves, and they're right there! See? See? And they're really fun!"

"Did you know-"

The babble of voices was nearly indistinguishable making it terribly difficult for Emily to respond to each child equally and listen to everyone at once so none would feel left out.

As she interacted with the small rabble, Legolas moved off to the outskirts and found a seat with the twins silently shadowing him and then sitting on either side of him affectionately crowding his personal space a bit.

"Now, there is a change in our Emily that I have never seen before..." Elrohir commented quietly as he accepted a bowl of stew that was handed to him. His brother nodded with a soft grin on his face as he too watched the episode unfold.

"Indeed, I've never seen Emily appear so confident and sure of herself...nor had the opportunity to see...yes! That! Right there! The look on her face-" Elladan motioned discreetly just as Emily was accepting a bundle of woodland flowers from Amiena and fussing over had pretty they were while looking upon the little girl with such tender affection it completely transformed the self-conscious young girl momentarily into a fiercely soft, loving momma bear.

"-Is so very maternal!" Elrohir finished with a laugh. "It's is no wonder that Estel was so taken with her all those years ago. She takes to nurturing so readily!"

Legolas had to agree that seeing her with the children really did alter his niece greatly as she spoke to the group with gentleness and animated excitement in response to their own lively enthusiasm. It was no wonder that she was so missed by the little ones, and what made it all the more sweet was the fact that he knew she had no idea there was such a notable change that came over her when she was with them. While it was a pleasant difference and good to see, the elf could tell how much effort it took the girl to maintain that steady, patient demeanour by sealing off all her own anxieties to deal with later.

The strain increased when Farland came and sat near Emily, drawing the children into energetic interactions and making them warm to him quickly, especially when they discovered he was Emily's father.

"But, you're coming with us tomorrow, aren't you?" A young boy was asking Farland just then.

"Yes, I am."

"Why isn't he staying to take care of you, Emily? He's your papa, and that means it's his job to take care of you!" The child demanded to know, not knowing his question was bordering on rude.

"It's ok, Rawson! I'm...ah...used to sharing him!" Emily hurried to smooth over conversation, while she avoided looking her father in the eye and smiled convincingly. "Besides, I have lot's of people taking care of me, and I'm happy knowing he's taking care of you..."

"Because he's your papa and he's so big and strong and knows what's best?" The boy, Rawson asked her innocently.

"Exactly!" Emily responded, once again maintaining the mask.

Even her father was fooled by given the way he teasingly said, "I do hope you remember that last bit the next time I tell you to do something, Emily...papa knows best, after all."

"I'm not known for my good memory." Emily replied with a dry smile.

"I'll be sure to remind you then!" Laughed Farland as he rose to go and speak with Faervel about the preparations for the trip in the morning, to which Emily muttered softly, "Oh, I'm sure you will..."

"Emily, will you tell us a story?" Lilith asked timidly for the third time as she huddled close to the girl whilst still holding her brother's hand tightly in her own.

"Ahh..." Emily struggled as she looked into the sweet, hopeful face. In truth she was losing steam fast and wanted nothing more than to just enjoy being among people, but not have to say anything. She just wanted to be there. In an instant two long shadow were cast on either side of her, making the little ones look up with gasps of delight and surprise when the twins mad their presence known.

"Why, Lilith, I thought I was going to tell the stories tonight!" Elladan exclaimed with mock indignation.

Poor shy Lilith's face fell a little and she moved to duck behind her brother.

Obert frowned.

"I thought she asked Elrohir to tell the story tonight..." The boy said seriously as he peeked up bravely at the tall raven haired elf.

The other twin thwacked his brother on the arm. "She did too, you mean ogre! And stop scaring the little ones with your silliness!"

Elladan hung his head, and sat dejectedly beside Emily with an comical sigh. "Oh dear...I keep forgetting that I'm not Elrohir...it is so very hard to tell sometimes...perhaps I have gotten too old..."

Emily snorted and shoved him lightly, making him grin at her. Lilith peeked out at him warily and then frowned like her brother had.

"You could tell one with Elrohir...?" She said hesitantly.

Elladan let a joyous smile grace his face, "Really? May I?" He leaned forwards eagerly, making the girl smile back and nod vigorously.

"I would dearly love to, however...would you do me the honour of sitting with me?" His face had softened into a serious, coaxing gaze of tender reassurance and Lilith instantly obliged him, releasing her brother's hand and scrambling forwards to be caught up into the lap of the elf. Obert was playfully capture by Elrohir who settled beside his brother and they began their very amusing tale while the children dispersed from the huddle around Emily and back to their favoured caregivers.

Not one child was left wanting, and each looked to have one or two preferred elves whom they instantly went to. There appeared to be an unspoken agreement among all of the children that it would be unfair if only some of them got to sit with Emily, and they somehow seemed to understand she was still hurt and healing, therefore unable to hold any of them as cosily as their new elvish protectors could.

In turn, Emily found herself nonchalantly look around in search of her _vede_ Legolas. She was disappointed when she didn't see him. Mentally shrugging, Emily idly listened to the story instead, desperate to ignore the way her thought's keep wandering dangerously close to the edges of that panicking lost feeling she had encountered earlier.

* * *

On the edges of the ring of light, Thranduil and Glorfindel stood together in quiet discussion of how long they could afford to remain in the little clearing with the wounded and when the journey back to the elf-king's halls would begin.

"Elrond would like at least one more day of rest before starting out, and then any of the mounts we have will be need to carry those who cannot walk, but are able to ride...and litters can be made for those who require them." Glorfindel stated, pausing with a small smile. "Estel will be most displeased that he will be one of the few required to be carried most of the way back...he complains little out loud, but his expressions betray him each and every time Elrond forces him to rest longer than he would prefer."

Thranduil smirked lightly. "Good. Provisions have been collected and there is adequate supplies for our current needs. All is ready for the departure of Faervel's company tomorrow."

"Yes, I fear it will be a rather tearful goodbye! I, for one, have grown very fond of many who are returning to their homes..." Glorfindel sighed as he looked over the group gathered listening to the twins. "But...I a confident that their journey will be smooth, and as you said earlier, Faervel is on the best speaking terms with those settlements of men and Farland does have valuable skills to offer as well..."

"Aye. That he does." Thranduil said softly, a small frown ghosting over his face.

"You disapprove of him going with them?" Glorfindel asked quietly.

"No entirely. It was a logical choice, and from the standpoint of the children's wellbeing, I could not have asked for a better option..."

"However...?"

"He is leaving Emily abruptly after she has been through an enormous amount of upset...and in my heart, as a father, I do not believe that it is right of him to do so...and as a king I give my blessing for him to go in favour of smoother politics..."

"It is a delicate situation." Glorfindel agreed as he followed Thranduil's gaze to Emily. "There is hope that wounds will be mended in time...but, him not going this one time will not fix all that is between them, Thranduil."

"I am aware." The other sighed impatiently. "I merely wish to spare her more pain, and am powerless to do so."

"I know. As do I. But she is not alone, and she is not abandoned. All will be well."

Wryly the elf-king smiled and shifted his piercing stare on his old friend.

"You are not fooling me, _mellon nin_, with your calm demeanour and false confidence. Do not insult me by masking it before me."

Glorfindel laughed loudly. "Oh, very well then." He sober instantly, suddenly looking his age and the many long years decended upon his face, shining with pain through his eyes. "Yes, I was afraid we were going to lose that day...and terrified we had lost Estel and Emily. As a teacher I cannot help but begin to obsessively think of how I can better teach the pair of them so we are never in such a nerve-wracking situation again...so they never get hurt again. I worry I failed them as a teacher, and it frightens me to remember how close they came to death. Had I been moments slower, or if we had been delayed any long, Emily could have been dead. Tis a grim thing to acknowledge. There...are you satisfied?"

"_Mellon nin_, you cannot-" Began Thranduil, but cut short when he snapped his head to the right, listening seriously. A moment later a slow, fond smile slipped across his lips and he called softly in the common tongue, "Amiena, why are you hiding in the shadows? Come here, little one."

There was utter silence from the tree's behind them and were it not for the fact that Glorfindel's sharp ears had suddenly picked up the faint sound of a little heart thumping more quickly and loudly within a ribcage, he might have missed that there was a small person hiding there.

Sighing with gentle and amused exasperation, Thranduil turned towards the sound and asked with kind sternness, "Do I need to come over there and collect you, my little kitten?"

A small hand appeared around the edge of the tree, gripping the bark tightly, followed by a pair of wide blue eyes and a trembling lip.

"Come." Thranduil encouraged, holding his arms out to her. She flitted over to him swiftly and let him lift her into his arms so her was resting with her head on his shoulder and little arms entwined around his neck. She didn't say a word, just clung to him mutely and gradually relaxed as he swayed gently like the tree's that stirred above them.

It wasn't uncommon for her to do this. Every so often she was slip over close to where he was and just wait, never approaching until he noticed her and called her to him. He would lift her up, and she would drink in the reassurance he gave until she was ready to return to the others again. After the first time of bolding interrupting him, she had never done it again, obviously not frightened enough to do so, or now somehow conscious of some foolish idea that she should not have done so.

"I think Emily needs a hug..."

Thranduil blinked in surprise when the little voice whispered softly to him.

"Do you?" He answered, recovering himself and looking towards his granddaughter.

"Yes. She's trying not to be scared, but I know she is." Amiena told him, voice still very quiet and slightly muffled in his cloak. "And I don't like it when she's scared and pretending not to be...is something bad going to happen?"

Adjusting his hold on the child, Thranduil raised a hand and cupped the back of her head, tussling the hair soothingly and allowing a low, negative hum to rumble forth as he shook his head. "No, little kitten, we are safe. You have nothing to worry over. Emily is afraid of reasons that are not ones you need be afraid of. We are taking care of her and slowly teaching her not to be afraid."

"Like...like you are for others...and me?"

"Yes, little one, precisely like that. In fact, I would be willing to wager that Glorfindel is going to head over to her right now and take care of her..."

"That is if I can get there before someone else does!" Glorfindel growled good naturedly. "I seem to be in continuous competition for her these days."

Thranduil smirked smugly, "I haven't the slightest idea what you are talking about, _mellon nin_." Then he added in the elvish tongue, "And, Glorfindel? I could not be more confident and happy that you are teaching her. I know she will be taught well, and I rest easier knowing that."

The golden haired elf grinned brightly and replied, "My humble thanks, dear friend. But in all honesty, you should take a hand in her training again. You too have unequalled teaching abilities and she would benefit from them."

"Oh, I have ever intention of it. Never you fear." Thranduil laughed. "Now go, or Legolas will steal her from you..."

"Not if I can help it!"

And with that the warrior sprang away soundlessly and proceeded to cause poor Emily to leap violently with a sharp squeak when he suddenly appeared beside her.

"Thank you, Amiena, for telling us." Thranduil crooned softly to the child that still had her arms wrapped around his neck. She nodded and buried her head deeper into his shoulder.

"How did you know she was scared, little one? Emily can be very clever about hiding that sort of thing when she wants to."

"Her eyes told me." Amiena whispered. "Mummy used to get the same look in her eyes when she was scared about something, then she would tell me everything was alright...and it wasn't. She thought I didn't know...but, I did."

Nodding gravely, Thranduil hugged the child gently to him. "Amiena, who took care of you before all of this happened? Where is your mother?"

Amiena tensed, as she always did whenever he asked this question, and then she did exactly as she had every other time. She asked her own question.

"Can we go listen to the story?" Her little voice quavered and she clutched tightly to him, begging that he not make her answer the question.

Suppressing a sigh, Thranduil hummed in agreement and carried her to the fireside, settling with her in his lap and gazing down at her still bowed head that was leaning against his chest. He had yet to insist on an answer to the question, and eventually it needed to be answered, despite the fact that he already suspected what the answer was.

Lifting his head, he watched with interest as Emily also gazed at Amiena with a tender smile playing her mouth while she leaned comfortably against Glorfindel, snugly wrapped under one of his arms. Her eyes lifted idly to meet his own and widened in mild shock as though she hadn't even realized who it was holding the child. He smirked lightly, amusement dancing through his eyes. An emotion flashed across Emily's face then, making Thranduil raise an even more amused eyebrow at her.

It was so quick and fleeting, but both knew it had been there for a second.

Emily was very momentarily jealous. It horrified her, which only made Thranduil more amused and Emily grow increasingly red in color as she desperately tried to avoid his laughing stare.

Happy giggles and gales of laughter rose up around the camp as the twin sons of Elrond came to the more ridiculous and entertaining part of their story, which was about a small young dog named Rover, who had the misfortune of biting a wizard's trousers and the very long adventure he went on because of it.

All was joyful and filled with a goodness that chased away the darkness and in those hours what remained was the healing of many hearts. The little ones gradually started to succumb to slumber, dropping off slowly one by one until the twins concluded their story and began the night's singing. Once the enchanting music spiralled into the air, it was nearly impossible for the blissfully safe children to resist and every last one fell asleep in the arms of whomever was holding them.

All too soon, Lord Elrond appeared to collect Emily back to the healing tent and the girl seemed of two mind about it as she was lifted by the great healer to be carried off. At first glance she looked almost relieved to be taken away again, having been fighting falling asleep against Glorfindel for sometime now. However, when one looked closer it was clear that something still frightened her and she dreaded closing her eyes that night.

**AN: Lol...anyone who knows what story I am referencing at the end here gets a prize ;) I hope that Life is treating you well! I am loving my new office job! It is so wonderful and I'm so thankful! **


	46. Chapter 25: Where are we going from Here

Chapter 25:

**AN: In this chapter I do a bit of exploration of the some more telepathy stuff and the bonds. I have changed the description of Thranduil's 'light' a bit from when we first see it in chapter 19. I will go back and change this soon.**

Regardless of how tired she was, Emily fought against sleep with the desperation of one who feared never waking up again. It was both comical and heartbreaking to watch, therefore it wasn't very long before Legolas abandoned his place in the shadows and slipped into the tent.

Emily's eyes snapped up to see who had entered, wide with guilt and worry until she realized who it was. Smiling a little embarrassedly, Emily greeted him with a soft, "Hello."

Flopping down on the ground beside her and folding his arms behind his head, Legolas crossed his ankles comfortably, closing his eyes and listening with a soft smile to the clear singing of his kin outside.

"Hello, _penneth_. Having trouble staying awake? I did not think Lord Elrond had arrived at the 'creativity stage' yet..." He asked casually, then smirking much like his father when he sensed the spike of quick annoyance directed at him.

"He hasn't drugged me. He promised to warn me before we got to those measures," Emily retorted, mouth twisting into a frown. "I'm just not ready to sleep yet. I have been asleep for like, two days already!"

"I see." Legolas hummed mildly, not showing his slight exasperation with the girl's continued habits at insisting she was 'fine.' "Then you would not mind if I go to sleep for a while. I could use the rest..."

He opened his eyes and glanced over at her. She truly looked utterly exhausted, and part of him was tempted to make her sleep. Casting the thought aside as quickly as it came, the elf studied the set of brown eyes that peered warily across at him. There really wouldn't be any need. The child was nearly half asleep already, judging by how her eyelids keep drooping.

"Fine," Emily mumbled, rolling half onto her back as well and staring up at the tent roof so she wouldn't have to look at him.

Managing a contented sigh, Legolas looked up again and let his eyes become unfocused as he slipped into a light sleep. He had no intention of sleeping deeply, and was well practiced in resting while still being aware of the world around him.

It wasn't very long after that he heard Emily sigh miserably and roll over to face him again. She studied him in her turn and then whispered so very softly, "Are you actually asleep? It's so freaking hard to tell..."

Cautiously, she propped herself up on an elbow and watched him even more intently.

"I'm so glad Joel and Clare don't sleep with their eyes open...they totally would have traumatized me with it just for fun growing up...and please don't take that as an invitation to scare the crap out of me..." she breathed softly. There was a pause, then she sucked in her breath, quickly lay down again, curled on her side facing him and closed her eyes tightly, "Yup. That's still just so darn creepy! I'm so glad the twins were nice enough to warn me about it when I first met them all..."

In the privacy of his own thoughts, Legolas allowed himself to laugh while he wandered the paths of elvish dreams, still half listening to her as he went. She heaved another sigh, and very carefully shifted to close the distance between them so her forehead rested against his shoulder. Within minutes, her breathing began to even out and Legolas drew himself out of sleep so he could monitor her better while she was in the most turbulent stages of slumber.

As he suspected, it was little time before she was bolting upright and clawing frantically at the ground through the blankets while she struggled to breathe. Instantly, the older elf was sitting up, cupping her face gently in the palm of one hand while the other took her trembling hands.

"Shh...shhh...it's alright, _penneth_. I'm right here."

Emily's eyes snapped to look at her uncle, breath coming in ragged gasps.

"_Vede_! I was going to fall out of my mind! I-" She choked on another unsteady breath, her limbs trembling as her Uncle moved so he could envelop her in his arms patiently.

"No...no...hush. You're all right now. You are safe. _Ada_ or I would have been right there to catch you even if you did stray from your mind...there is nothing to fear..."

"I can't take it anymore, _Vede_..." Emily cried. "I just can't do it. I can't...I'm so afraid all the time now to be inside my own head! All this...this elf magic and bonds and telepathy and...and...what ever else I've missed! It scares the freaking crap out of me!"

"Why does it scare you, Emily?" Legolas asked gently, wiping her tears from her face while she huddled against him as though the world was just too huge and she was afraid of being swept away.

"It...it's just scary...I don't understand it...and...I'm just scared!" Emily struggled to explain with growing frustration. "I was almost falling asleep...and then it was like my mind had no walls at all and I was falling...like when you feel like you are falling sometimes when you are nearly asleep, and you jerk awake, only so much worse than that!"

Accepting her explanation placidly, Legolas couldn't exactly say he had ever personally experienced that kind of feeling; however, he was not half human and therefore assumed it must be an attribute of the race of men.

"Fear of one's own mind...Ah, my poor _penneth_. 'Tis no wonder you have been avoiding sleeping again."

Emily shook her head. "I wasn't at first. Not until I realized how big it was inside now...how alien and strange. _Vede_...I'm so scared...please, make it stop!? I want it to stop! I want to be normal old me again! Please!?" the girl begged him pitifully, and Legolas wanted nothing more than to take her fears from her. However, "Emily, my sweet one, this is part of 'normal old you'. You just never noticed it before."

"Then I want to stop noticing it! Please, _Vede_!? Do something! Please, make it go away..." was her hiccupping reply.

"Very well. I shall do something, if you let me." The other agreed quietly. "First, allow me to propose that you are afraid because you know nothing of what you have been so suddenly made aware of...and that exposure will ease your fears."

"What!?" Emily froze, growing taut in his arms as though ready to flee at any second and softly cried, "What do you mean?! Go wandering around my mind again!? I'll get lost again!"

"Not if I guide you," Legolas told her lightly.

"Guide...me? As in you...what do you mean?" Emily asked, dreading the answer.

"I believe you know exactly what I mean, _penneth_. And it won't be scary, I promise you. All you need to do is let me in."

"No! I can't!" She shook her head and whimpered. "It...it's too...too v-vulnerable! What if-"

"Emily." Legolas stopped her with a firm voice and gently catching her chin so she would see how serious he truly was. "The last three times I was inside your mind, did I go riffling through? Did I cross into any area of your thoughts that would have intruded upon your privacy or independence?"

"N-no...I don't think so..."

"Then I will not see anything now. Where I will be guiding you and teaching you about has nothing to do with memories or your own personal thoughts...although, eventually I will need to teach you how to keep some thoughts to yourself. For now, I will show you how to build walls that are not so tiring to maintain...you have exhausted yourself trying to keep them up all day...did you know that?"

"You...you could show me how to make it feel...less big? And make it stop feeling like I'm going to just step off into nothingness all the time?"

"Yes. Easily. And above all, show you there is nothing to fear so terribly, as you currently do. At the very least we might be able to stop you from fearing me..."

"I'm not scared of you!" Emily exclaimed in a tight whisper.

"Then let me in...push aside your fear of the unknown if you truly aren't afraid of me. Trust me to teach you," Legolas challenged gently.

"I...I don't know how..._Vede_...I'm..."

"Do you want to learn? Do you want to stop being afraid of this?"

"Yes..."

"Very well, close your eyes and listen to me...good...all we are going to do is go for a little walk together and put up some walls so you have a refuge until you are ready to face the rest...alright?"

"Ok..." Emily agreed shakily, voice barely a whisper. Her heart was pounding loudly in her ears and she could feel herself shivering violently. Pressing her forehead into his shoulder and chest, Emily grabbed a fist full of his tunic. "_Vede_, I'm scared..."

A kiss was brushed on the top of her head. "I know you are. Believe me, _penneth_. I know very well...which is why _Ada_ and Lord Elrond believed it would be best if I taught you this first lesson. Trust me, just for an instant? Would I ever let harm come to you?"

"No. You keep me safe."

"Indeed, I do," Legolas agreed with a smile. "Now...will you let me teach you not to be afraid?"

Mutely, Emily nodded and was rewarded by a subtle tightening of her uncle's arms.

"Good. You won't regret it, I promise you that," He murmured, gazing at the top of her head tenderly. "Firstly, I want you to think of the place in your mind where you saw the different threads of light...the family bonds...can you see it?"

Again, Emily nodded without saying a word, her movements ridged and spooked as she felt the outside world fade, becoming replaced by the internal world of her mind.

"Alright. I'm going to approach the edges slowly, then I need you to give me leave to enter. I will not do so until you give the word. We can take as long as you like."

Inside her mind, Emily could clearly see the tendrils of light. Each had their own distinct coloring and seemed to be dormant at the moment, for the activity and brightness of the threads were muted, save for three of them.

The brilliant golden one she knew was Glorfindel. It seemed to be absentmindedly keeping an eye on things, flickering like a flame in the darkness although keeping distant still. The other was one of white-gold light with such brilliant shades of green intermixed within it that Emily was reminded of the beautiful sunlight forests around her. She had seen it once before when the enchantment tried to take over her mind. This thread was sharply alert, but also remaining distant from the edges of her mind.

Finally, there were Legolas's water-like threads of light. Silvery-white light with hints of sky blue in it. By far it was the most active, and was not as thin in diameter as the others in her mind. It flickered and swayed in the expanse outside of her mind like seaweed under the ocean, and flowed forth like a gurgling fountain.

She could guess correctly that such liveliness meant he was physically very close to her, and that his full attention was on her at the moment. Gradually, she sensed his presence approach the edges of her mind, slow and gentle. As she became more absorbed in observing this strange part of her mind, Emily found she was only just aware of Legolas's actual voice from far away. But, she very clearly heard his mental one saying the same words into her thoughts.

_~How are you feeling, penneth? Is it as terrifying as you feared?~_

_~I suppose it's not too bad?~ _Emily admitted with uncertainty, whispering the words both aloud and in her mind. _~Only I don't dare turn around and see what else there is...Vede, it really is so weird inside here now! It's like there's a whole world inside my head. Nothing is normal anymore! I literally have this dark, bleak, uncharted landscape in my head were I can go mentally walking if I concentrate! Thinking used to be a lot less complicated than this!~_

Amusement flickered brightly and Emily felt her nerves ease with the warmth of her uncle's love dancing just outside her mind.

_~May I come in?~_

Fear licked around her, and Emily hesitated for moment. Amusement ebbed away and was replaced by steady understanding and patience that gave the girl great courage.

_~Ok...except...can you make it so you look like you? Is that even possible?~_ Emily asked.

_~Yes. It is possible.~_ Was his pleased answer. Approval and tender affection thrummed in warm harmony with the rest of his presence_. ~I will show you, but first...I'm coming across. Don't be afraid. It will not hurt you. Just picture that I'm stepping inside your room for a moment to give you a big hug.~_

Emily couldn't stop herself from smiling just a little, and watched with awed fascination as her uncle's light spilled over the threshold into her mind. It began as one large thread of light, but then it split into several spirally tendrils that curled and swept into the space surrounding her like leafy vines or young tree branches. Within seconds, she was surrounded by the silvery-white and blue light. She admittedly clenched her eyes shut when it pressed in around her from all sides, but she couldn't honestly say she was frightened anymore. It was just so impossible to be afraid when her very soul knew this presence and trusted it so deeply. Gentleness, warmth, love, understanding, peace, and amusement enveloped her, wrapping around her until it felt less and less like she was surrounded by the threads of light and more like she was being hugged fiercely by her uncle.

Her eyes snapped open, and sure enough, Emily found that the light was replaced with the lone form of her uncle smiling down at her as he pulled back from the embrace.

_~There, that wasn't so bad, now was it?~_ He asked, eyes dancing with hints of the light that had previously been surrounding her.

_~No. It really wasn't...I feel sort dumb now...~_ Emily answered with a twist of her mouth as she self-consciously rubbed her neck. Her attention was drawn back to the other bond-paths behind her uncle. Pointing to the middle one of white-gold and forest greens, she asked, _~Who is that?~_

Turning to look, Legolas grinned. _~That would be Ada...~_

_~His and yours are the brightest,~_ Emily began.

_~That is because we have the strongest bonds with you.~_ Laughed her _vede_ lightly, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and leading her a bit closer to Thranduil's threads of light. _~Though you have only just discovered this place, Ada and I have felt the bond growing rapidly for some time now. It began the day we each met you, which is why we were so very puzzled by you. Bonds rarely form so quickly with humans, if ever, so when we almost immediately felt the connection to you...well...let us just say it made it impossible not to become very curious...and attached to you.~_

_~Was that pun intended?~_

_~Yes. It was awful wasn't it?~_

_~The best ones always are!~_ She giggled.

Legolas stopped about a foot from the edge, looking into the light and then back at his niece. He seemed to be debating something, then steered them away instead, past the section that the bonds were found and back further into her mind.

~_It's so wide open, and grey in here.~_ Emily lamented as she stuck close to him, letting her eyes dart around nervously. _~And at the same time it's like being in a haunted house.~_

_~Perhaps because you are a bit haunted by many things right now, penneth...~_ Legolas mused. _~No matter. That will change with time. As you grow and change, this landscape will develop with you. Each mind is wonderfully unique, and this place you have discovered will gradually become something that completely reflects who you are. However, for now it remains a vast expanse of dark paths and corridors. That is understandably unnerving, so let us make a much smaller space were you can take refuge until those walls naturally expand as you learn to accept who and what you are. ~_

_~Are you sure that this has always been here?~_

_~Yes. You got lost in here once before when you were sick from the poisoned dagger. We called you back many times.~_

_~Through the bonds?~_

_~Not exactly as simple as that. They helped, but we were also calling you back with our feär, which is a little different than just simple thought-opening. The combination of both looks very different than what we are doing now.~_

_~Calling someone with your...soul...that's different.~_

_~Yes. It takes a great deal more energy, and one must be very careful not to get lost themselves along the way. It is also a means of lending another your strength in order to come back from the abyss of death, but again, it takes a great of effort to do so. It is often the case that several people participate in the calling, lending each other the necessary strength.~_

Emily hummed, then she hugged herself and purposely avoided learning too many more weird, new things when she changed the subject and asked, _~Can we make it smaller now?~_

_~Yes. We should do so with relative haste. Although this is not as taxing, it is still taking strength to maintain this level of contact. We are both in need of rest and I do not wish to give you a headache, nor suffer one myself.~_ Laughed Legolas. _~Let us begin with building walls that are not made of fear...these will be easily maintained, so long as the foundation is secure. Fear, anger and sadness are exhausting recourses to build with, and with your limited experience I am not surprised you are having troubles. They are unstable foundations. Let us use perhaps, your warmth, resilience, confidence in those you trust, and a healthy dose of your stubbornness, and we shall help it along with some of my own positive resources. Alright?~_

_~Sure?~_ Emily shrugged and gestured with her hands. _~I mean, I have no idea what I'm doing right now, so whatever you think is needed so I can stop feeling...scared.~_

_~Very well. I want you to close your eyes.~_

~_They technically already are.~_

_~Hush, you, and do as you're told_.~ Legolas scolded without sincerity. Emily laughed, closing her mental eyes. _~Think about how your mind was before...do not mourn it...no...and do not reject this part of yourself that is new...instead gently accept it, and set it aside for later when you are prepared to embrace it fully...don't falter...I'm right here...you will do this...just relax...good girl. There! Excellent! Can you feel it_?~

_~Yes!~_ Emily breathed, heat beating a little quicker with sudden excitement that her mind was beginning to feel a bit more normal as she did as she was told. Her uncle came behind her and gently took her wrists in his hands.

_~I'm going to help you with this next part, but you need to trust me completely_.~ He told her. _~Move with me, and do not fight what you feel flowing through you.~_

_~Ok...~_ Agreed Emily slowly. Little by little, beginning with a trickle, a mixture of emotions flowed into her, and through her until they moved back out her fingers into the world around her. Sure enough, she experienced the warm affection and love she carried inside her, her own stubborn reliance, the nigh unshakeable trust she had, and with it was steady calmness, acceptance, and most importantly, patience. The emotions twisted together and spiralled out, creating a wall around them that steadily muted out the great emptiness that had threatened to swallow the girl.

_~Open your eyes.~_ Legolas instructed when the flow faded.

Emily did so and gasped. Instead of the darkness, she was met with something that looked very much like the clearing she and Reisa played in near the palace in the Woodland Realm. It was quiet, green, sunlit, and filled with all the peace a sanctuary needed. It was beautiful.

_~And there you are. Now when your mind wanders, it will only find this place. You see the paths there? Yes. Those will lead you deeper into your mind and you are free to wander as you please, but most importantly...there is another spot I want you to know about.~_ Legolas led her back up a short, sunny path to the river's edge. Where a boring old room had stood earlier to house the bonds, there was now a merry river and with the threads of light lingering along the banks_. ~You discovered how to block these earlier, but that was by building a barrier of fear. In reality, you need only close the way similar to how one closes a door. Come, I will show you.~_

She followed him back to the foot of the path, then stood with him, facing the river.

_~Imagine the trees growing across the path, and leafy vines blocking the way.~_

Emily did as she was told, and gave a small yelp when the trees began to grow they she pictured.

_~Now picture it gone...good. That is how you open and close the way. As you grow accustomed to it, you will not need to use such visual means to do it, but for now, this is easiest.~_

_~If I leave it open, can you read my thoughts?~_

_~We cannot 'read' another's thoughts through the bonds unless a connection is made as we have done, and a conversation is shared to whatever extent is deemed necessary. Obviously, this conversation is more in-depth than when you conversed with me on the edges of your mind. You may keep the path closed if you wish, or you could leave it only partially barred or wide open. It is entirely up to you.~_

_~Vede, is the bond between us the reason you can...I don't know...read me better than most?~_ Emily asked, walking with him back to the edges of her mind where he entered.

He chuckled ruefully and smiled into the river with a shake of his head_. ~Yes and no. There is another reason I can read you so well, but once again, my penneth, it must wait for another time. I can feel us both growing weak and Elrond sternly warned me not to linger here too long...and that you must rest.~_

_~How can you tell?~_

_~I know what to look for. See how the river is slowing? And the sun is dimming? And your light is growing sluggish.~_

_~My light? Don't I just look like me?~_

_~You see me as I am in the physical world because you let me nudge your mind into seeing me as such. I can also see you in such a way; however, if I shift that perception to see your light, I can see it growing weary. We will learn that another time, penneth, but now I really must go.~_

'But I don't want you to go', Emily thought as his body appeared to melt into the tendrils of light once more in the blink of an eye and began moving away back down the path beyond her mind. She was surprised by this admittance after she had made such a fuss earlier. 'What if it all fades away when you leave...'

A thin vine-like thread caressed her cheek gently then, and her uncle's voice resonated through her. _~It will not fade. I promise you that.~_

Mental eyes widening, Emily flushed a little. _~You heard that?~_

_~I did mention I would have to teach you how to keep your thoughts to yourself.~_ Laughed the other. _~Now, open your eyes. I'll be right there, but I must leave now or I will have spent too much of myself and hurt us both.~_

Grumbling a little, Emily turned from the bonds and was about to do as she was instructed when it suddenly occurred to her that she had no idea how to open her eyes and come back to the real world. In the old landscape she knew where to go to find her outside self again, but now...

Panic gripped her and she looked round wildly for her uncle once more, but all trace of him had departed from her mind, ghosting out and taking his calm presence with him.

_~Vede!~_ Emily yelped. _~Vede, I don't know how to get out of here!~_

She backed up, looking around again for a visible way out and accidentally brushed up against the thread of light that connected her to her grandfather. It responded instantly to her, having been waiting for the moment in which his assistance might be required, and Thranduil's strength rippled forth like the stirring leaves of a forest in the wind.

Reassurance whispered through her as Emily turned to face him, hovering on the edges of her mind as her uncle had not long before.

_~Troubles, melui indyo?~_ Came the question in his blasé tone that weirdly made her feel so much better. It sounded soft, as though being spoken from a distance, but the strength of his presence was by no means distant now. It was solid and like a cool balm against her anxiety.

_~Daerada...~_ She breathed, overwhelmed by even just feeling shades of his presence outside her mind, muted and controlled as they were. There was so much depth to his presence, so wild and foreign to her, yet so familiar all at once. It both gave her relief and unease.

_~Yes, penneth, it is I. What seems to be the trouble, my dearest?~_

_~I don't know how to get back to...to the real world? I used to know, but...we, ah, redecorated...~ _Emily told him, looking helplessly at her haven in the clearing down the path behind her.

Amusement danced with the mix of warm compassion. _~Ah. I see. Well, penneth, it is easy enough to come back, and we will teach you how. The simplest way this time, will be to let your vede call you back...I want you to listen, for if I am not mistaken, Legolas is already calling you and no doubt shaking you as we speak. Can you hear him? Just listen to him, and you will come back...there is nothing to fear.~_

Listening, Emily realized that, yes, indeed she was aware of his voice calling her back and just like that, she was suddenly aware of her body again and opened her eyes.

"There you are!" Her uncle smiled with relief. "I had hoped you would hear me and come without my having to come get you."

Gazing up, feeling slightly disoriented, Emily nodded mildly. "Yes, _Daerada_ helped a bit too. Is there an easier way to come back? Before I would just...walk back, but I didn't know where 'back' was this time."

"There is, but again, _penneth_, I am not jesting when I say we shall both be scolded if we do not rest. That will be a lesson for another time. Now, sleep without fear. You know you are safe from the great openness of your mind now, and guarded closely. What ever else arises we will take as it comes, yes?"

Head feeling sluggish and heavy with exhaustion, Emily agreed mutely as she moved back into her pile of blankets and happily let her eyes slam shut again. This time when she closed them it felt wonderfully normal, and she was only vaguely aware that her uncle had reclaimed his place beside her on the ground as she slipped off.

* * *

There were several things that Emily knew about elves. They were kind, very old, light-hearted, merry, extremely dangerous, and wise. Something she really didn't know, but now was at a loss as to why she was so surprised, was that elves seemed to be very wonderful playmates for children.

Watching from just inside the tent with an uncontrollable smile at the sight before her, Emily was warmed head to toe with great affection for these people.

A good portion of the younger children were running about, laughing and shrieking with excitement as they played. Even better was the fact that it would seem they did not play alone, for there in the middle of the wild fray of children was Rusgon, Tirnel, Sidhel and a large handful of other elves tossing the little tykes into the air and catching them, chasing them about, giving them 'horsy' rides, letting the boys (and a few of the girls who felt so inclined) 'tackle' them, and pile on so they 'couldn't escape'.

Then, if it hadn't been cute enough, her heart nearly melted when Piper tripped and fell, skinning her already sore little hands and re-opening the scabs on her knees. She knelt bravely trying not to cry or whimper. Quickly following this, Rusgon pounced with such gentle care she didn't know was possible from the hyperactive ellon. He crouched down, helping her up and then spoke quietly to her before tenderly, encouragingly leading her over to Sidhel.

The head of dark auburn hair disappeared in a sea of people for a moment as he came down closer to the little girl's level. A moment later the group flowed fluidly out of the way with some stealthy direction of the elves so the young healer was in no danger of being randomly 'attacked' while he was helping Piper.

Emily watched as Sidhel's more quiet and serious face broke into one that somehow knew so well what to communicate to a child. His expressions became more warm and animated, making Piper warm to him instantly, letting him look at her hands and knees without fear.

Next they were moving towards the healer's tent, Sidhel seeming to have decided the hurts needed more attention than he could give without proper supplies. Piper allowed herself to be coaxed along at first, walking beside the elf who shortened and slowed his stride so she didn't have to run to keep up.

About halfway there, she stopped and stared at the tent with a kind of defeated and exhausted expression. Sidhel waited, looking down and offering an encouraging word to her. Emily watched, biting her lip as Piper looked dolefully at the tent, then lifted her gaze up to Sidhel and wordlessly lifted her arms to be carried, having decided it was too far to walk. The ellon's face broke into an easy smile as he chuckled and scooped her up instantly. She wrapped her thin arms around his neck and snuggled her head into the crook of his neck as they walked, almost hiding from the world as she drew comfort from the safety of his arms.

Emily didn't even try to hide her grin as Sidhel approached with the little girl. His eyes sparkled back at her, completely unfazed by the fact that he wasn't at all acting like a big, bad elf warrior.

"And look here! Emily's finally awake!" He said, encouraging Piper to lift her head to look at Emily.

"Hi, Emily!" Piper chirped, somewhat more subdued than was normal for her.

"Hello, Piper! How are you?" Emily asked.

"I hurt my hands again. And I hurt my knees...the scabs came off..." She replied sadly, "But, Sidhel says he can make them better, right Sidhel?"

"Absolutely!" The ellon confirmed as he twirled her round in a graceful circle and making her giggle before setting her down on clean grass. "Emily, would you please pass me that bag there, near your feet."

Emily did as she was asked, still fighting a grin as the 'oh so serious ellon' continued interacting with the little girl, eliciting bubbling giggles from the child.

"There now, stay still so that I can clean these cuts," Sidhel fussed, and Piper managed to halt her youthful fidgeting just enough to let him do what he needed. The young healer swiped a piece of dampened cloth over the wounds gently, brushing away dirt as carefully as he could, though Piper still winced a bit.

When he finally put the cloth away he keep a firm, but careful grasp on her wrists as he studied her hands and then her knees before nodding in satisfaction.

Looking into the little girl's eyes a little more seriously, still holding her hands in his tenderly he asked, "Sweet Piper, you trust that I will not hurt you, right?"

Piper blinked before nodding.

"Yeah," she replied, sounding confused but determined.

Sidhel smiled reassuringly. "Good. This will not hurt one bit," he said cheerfully, then began to softly murmur words in a lilting sort of song that neither Emily nor Piper could catch. Emily watched, eyes growing wider, as the cuts on Piper's hands and legs began to slowly close over, nearly healing entirely, though they were still there. Piper looked just as amazed, and it was not long after that Sidhel lifted his head to check his work.

"You made them all better! They're even more healed than before! There are hardly any scabs even!" Piper said in delight, smiling widely at the elf with no trace of fear, greatly relieving Emily though she felt a little odd that it bothered her more than the little girl. She didn't really know why she was surprised though, because she knew her grandfather at least had some...questionable 'skills' that he and her uncle had hinted about. Not only that, she was aware of the healing magic of elves (though up until this point it was all just in theory as far as she was concerned). Still, it made her feel odd for a moment before it faded and was replaced with slight annoyance.

_Why couldn't my wounds be healed quickly like that?_

"I was glad to help you, little one," Sidhel chuckled, discreetly brushing a bead sweat from his right temple while he tapped Piper's button nose as she wrinkled it and laughed slightly. "The nasty cuts were just a bother, weren't they? They should the heal rest of the way in no time at all! But, just to make sure, I'm going to use just one more bit of magic..." He paused, a smile playing around his mouth as he met the little girl's bright, enthusiastic expression at the prospect of more elf magic. Sparing Emily a quick glance that she could have sworn was laced with warm guile, Sidhel continued, "It is very powerful ancient healing magic. Very secret. Only the best of healers know of it and it is born from instinct. Are you ready?"

Piper nodded vigorously, edging forwards eagerly and waited.

Emily watched intently, also waiting for the demonstration of old magic. Surely it would be more shocking than the last display, but the girl couldn't seem to pull herself away from this curiosity she felt.

Carefully, like one handling precious crystal, the healer took Piper's little hands, then bent down and lightly kissed her palms and knees.

Emily blinked.

_Seriously? Did he really just..._

She looked quickly at Piper, expecting the child to be disappointed, but instead the child had the most thrilled look on her face.

"My mummy knows how to make that magic too!" Piper exclaimed happily, clearly in awe that her mother knew such ancient secret magic.

Sidhel smiled widely, his face radiating mirth. "As I said, it is an ancient magic, born out of instinct. You are fortune that your mother knows it. She must be very powerful."

"Yes. She can make my brothers behave. All eight of them." Piper nodded, suddenly solemn, then just as quick her attention was brought to the red scabs on Emily's hands, the bruises on her face, and her bare feet.

"Could you make Emily's hurts better too? With the magic, I mean?" Piper asked Sidhel pleadingly. Sidhel shook his head with clear regret.

"Alas, I am afraid that I am not that skilled," he said dramatically, flourishing his hands in despair while Piper and Emily smiled at the mild antics.

"Oh, well." Emily said with lightness that covered her mild panic at the idea of someone other than her normal healer helping her. "But, I'm glad you're better, Piper," she told the girl in satisfaction, and received a slightly sleepy smile back.

"I think this little one might be in need of a nap," Sidhel laughed slightly, though he sent Emily a warm glance that seemed to go down into her very bones.

"But, I'm... not.. sleepy," Piper tried to protest around a yawn as she rubbed an eye, making Emily stifle her laughter even as she wondered if that was how her uncle and grandfather saw her sometimes.

"Of course," Sidhel replied in amusement, lifting her up once more and coxing her head down to rest on his shoulder. Then, after nodding at Emily, he took the girl to another part of the tent as she drifted asleep. Emily was left to wonder more about the magic of elves and how she would ever say goodbye to the precious little children that her heart had grown so attached to.

* * *

The goodbyes, as it turned out, were harder than Emily had thought they would be. Although she had only known these children for a short while, they had claimed such a significant place in her heart that she felt the loss of them sharply.

There were tears, bitter-sweet laughter, long hugs, reassurances and promises to never forget.

Amidst the sorrow of saying her farewells, Emily refused to allow herself to cry and swallowed the painful lump in her throat as many times as she needed to.

The kids needed her to be strong.

There was a part of her that sensed that even as they prepared to begin the trek into the woods back to their homes, they were still looking to her for guidance and instruction on how to conduct themselves in a way that was different from how they looked to the elves. If she was brave and positive, seemingly un-troubled and hopeful for future meetings (though careful not to make any promises she couldn't be sure she could keep), then they would reflect it as well.

It did help that those elves who had become close to their respective 'temporarily adopted' charges were to accompany them home, making the transition easier for them and filled with as much security as they could muster for the small humans.

"See you later, munchkin!" Said Farland as he gripped her in a big hug and kissed her head. "Stay out of trouble and tell your mother I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Sure." Emily answered, choking back the painful tightness in her throat for a countless time. It was accompanied by the familiar hollowness and bitter twist in her gut. "Be safe."

"Of course! And the same goes for you, you hear me? No more heroics!" Farland told her sternly. "Be a good girl."

"Nah, I think I'll throw a wild party while your gone and score myself some sick drugs..." Came the flat, sarcastic reply. The bitterness flared into anger at his words of 'heroics' and 'be good'.

Chuckling, Farland didn't seem to take the hint too seriously and gave her one final squeeze. "Love you, brat. We'll talk when I get back and spend some time together, promise!"

Then he was gone, strolling confidently into the group to walk with Faervel at the head of the company. Gritting her teeth, Emily whispered, "Love you too..."

_...But, I know we won't talk, and I know we won't spend any time together...this pattern is repeating, same as it does over and over and over. You never keep your promises anymore..._

She glanced up to catch Faervel's eyes briefly, and he gave her a small bow accompanied by a gentle nod by way of his farewell to her. Then the company was off, departing with the elves singing a cheery song about hope for the future and healing beneath the strong trees.

As she watched them disappear into the woods, Emily found that there was no hiding from the lead weight in her gut or her heavy heart.

A gentle hand slipped onto her shoulders, moving to grip the back of her neck comfortingly as the owner of the hand glided to stand close beside her.

"You are in pain, _penneth_." Thranduil said softly, and it was only then that she realized that she could feel not only the dark turmoil of her own mind, but the steady presence of her grandfather whispering against the edges of her thoughts. "Will you tell me?"

"He's always leaving...always choosing the needs of the many over the needs of the few." Grinning wryly at the iconic statement, Emily winced a little as it only served as another reminder of her hurts. "Sometimes-" She broke off, blinking hard to fend off the tears that threatened to gather. She kicked the ground, and winced at the pain it caused her toes. In a disturbing way, if felt good.

"Sometimes...?"

Dropping her voice to a whisper, Emily voiced the secret she'd keep hidden in her heart for a long time. "Sometimes...I think he...maybe...maybe I'm just not important enough for him to be there...he...we just never...and I can't even be reasonably upset about it because others need his help more than me. It shouldn't even bother me. I'm so selfish."

"Selfish for desiring to company and presence of one's father?" Thranduil murmured quietly, slipping his arm around her and pulling her close. "No, _penneth_, that is not selfish. It is natural."

Drawing a long, shaking breath, Emily leaned into him and closed her eyes. Thoughts dashed across her mind rapidly. Anxiety for the future, grief over letting go of the only world she had known as home, uncertainty over how things were going to play out, fear of failure, pain from new and old hurts, both physical and those you can't see raged and swirled inside. The clouds would break if she wasn't careful.

"I need to not talk about this right now. I don't want to break down in front of the kids..."

The elf hummed before planting a kiss on the crown of her head and letting the bond between them come to life just a little more with a wave of such grounding comfort that the girl felt as though it physically washed away all the messiness that had seconds earlier been storming within. Instinctively, she latched onto it as her arms tightened around him and she purposely refused to think of anything that would remove the peace she experienced in that moment.

Gradually, as the energy of the remaining company of children and elves sparked back to joyous life from the air of smouldering despondency, Emily had enough courage to pull away and smile.

"So," She asked with a brightness that covered over the tired helplessness, "Where are we going from here?"

**End of Part 2**

**Part 3 Beginning with the next chapter :)**

**Please read this! I want to say thank-you to you!**

**AN: My apologies, again for taking so long to update. I wanted to make sure that I had enough of part 3 figured out so that if I needed to set things up in this chapter I could do so well ahead of time :) I hope to update next by or before Christmas. If at very least I will try to give you an amusing interlude that goes with the holiday spirit...or perhaps both shall come! ;) You'll just have to wait and see. My many and most sincere thanks to KiyaNamiel being my beta for this! And it is thanks to a few...lucky...individuals that I have some amusing ideas for the coming chapters. Yes..you know who you are...you lucky person you...also thank you so very much AleuStark for being a sounding board and for helping me organize my thoughts and get to know the characters better. **

**FINALLY AND MOST IMPORTANT, a warm and deeply heartfelt thank you to all of you who have been supporting me with your interest, your reviews and your wonderful encouragements these past years (wow, years...that's scary...) I honestly can say I wouldn't be doing this at all without you guys, and that would be a sad thing idea because I dearly love to write. So thank you, for reading and for walking with me down this adventure of learning to become a better story teller :) *bows with hand over heart***

**Merry Christmas and all those wonderful wishes! Until next time!**

**(Ps. bug me if I'm taking too long. Honestly, it really truly does speed things up!)**


	47. The Christmas Winter Special

**The Christmas/Winter Special :)**

**AN: Some background context to this...it is set several months in the future after a decent number of events that are to come in Part 3. So, don't be confused if the first chapter of part 3 is suddenly back at the end of the summer again. **

The wood was quiet and blanketed beneath fresh snow, sparkling in the sunlight with all the alluring charm that a good winters day should have. There was little wind and the temperature was just right to make the snow sticky. In short, it was the prefect day for some proper frolicking in the drifts.

Given that it was indeed the perfect day, it would be of no surprise to anyone that two young people were racing down the halls of the elf-king's palace and causing a rather enjoyable hullabaloo.

"Ok! You go see if the Four Dull Ones will come and anyone else you can convince and I'll try to round up my lot!" Emily laughed as she parted from her wild haired cousin. Of all the things to make her feel most in her element and more at home in her new world, a perfect snow day was the best possible thing. Given these long few months of adjustment and the impending approach of the great Winters Festival Feast on the 21st of December (at which many people would be coming together from all over to celebrate), Emily was in much need of this wonderful change of energy.

Bounding down the halls and flashing bright smiles at everyone she passed, Emily headed straight for Clare's art study knowing that this time, at least, she would be welcome there. Upon arrival, she danced up the steps that lead to the entrance and knocked in a rhythmic pattern five times on the wooded archway.

"Clare?" she called, then turned the door handle and peered around the door to see her sister painting. Grinning, Emily asked in song, "Do you want to build a snowman?"

"Oh, no!" groaned Clare, giving her sister a helpless smile. Emily pranced into the room and continued singing.

"Come on, lets go and play! I never see you anymore, come out the door, it's like you've gone away!"

"Emily!" Clare begged with laugh. But, the girl kept singing and proceed to give her puppy dog eyes.

"We used to be best buddies, and now we're not. I wish you would tell me why!?"

Then Emily stopped in front of her sister and sang, "Do you want to build a snowman? It doesn't have to be a snowman!"

There was a short silence and then Clare threw up her hands and said, "Oh fine. Let's build a snowman! But, we need more people! Let's try and get Joel to come...and it might be safer if we brought some more people..."

Emily grinned and said, "I'll try to convince our uncles and _daerada _as well. Merenith is already preparing and attempting to round up even more unsuspecting individuals."

She skipped off down the hall to the next door, grinning at the guards on the way past. They seemed to already know what was happening. Perhaps Medlinor had told them. It had, after all, been he who alerted Merenith and Emily to the fact that it was such a wonderful day outside and had even casually hinted that perhaps Thranduil should be persuaded to spend some time out of his study.

Her jovial attitude faltered outside the door and she hesitated, wondering if maybe the elf-king would be cross with her for disturbing him. He was very busy these days and Emily had hardly even seen him in the past week. In those days she had, on occasion, cautiously peeked at the threads of light in her mind that tied her to him. Nearly every time she had observed during those brief moments that he was frustrated and tired (hence why his normally carefully constructed walls had shifted just enough so she could see). Then his walls would slip up carefully to shield his mood from her and she would be left with nothing more than a soft inquiry of what she needed. Only daring to do that a few times, Emily eventually gave up on that approach and left him in peace. Today, he was like a locked door against her mind. She could only feel that he was there. Nothing more.

One of the guards down the hall caught her attention with a soft hiss, then made a quick motion with his head by way of encouragement to knock. Again she hesitated, and it took the eager encouraging nod from the other guard to make her do it. Like with Clare's door, she knocked five times in the bouncy rhythm. There was a pause, then she heard the king's deep, smooth voice give her leave to enter.

Gently, she pushed the door open and then peeked around the edge towards the desk were her _daerada _was sitting. It was more covered with documents than usual and she internally winced in sympathy. Thranduil was sitting back in the chair, arms crossed regally as he watched her through slightly closed eyes with a tiny smirk playing at his mouth. The bond between them came to life. It was warmly open, and his presence flickered about the edges of her mind.

No. He wasn't remotely displeased with the interruption.

"_Daerada_...?" she began, her own eyes beginning to dance with enthusiasm. The smirk tugged into a small smile as Thranduil moved one arm so he could rest the tip of his chin on his knuckles while he waited. Emily was released from her hesitancy.

"Do you want to build a snowman?" she sang out softly, bringing the heavy eyes open into alert awareness as they observed her bounce forwards. "Come on, lets go and play. I never see you anymore, come out the door, it's like you've gone away!"

The small smile threatened to break into a grin and Thranduil's eyes grew very bright with laughter. He shifted in the chair as she drew near, and held out his hands to her. Emily scampered over to take them, grinning and determined to finish the song.

"We used to be best buddies, and now we're not." she eyed the full desk and then changed the words to the song, "I guess now I do see why!"

Reaching her grandfather and letting her smaller hands drop into his, she finished with, "Do you want to build a snowman? It doesn't have to be a snowman..."

There was a tiny break before Thranduil closed his hands tightly over his grandchild's and tugged her forwards so that she tripped a little and fell laughing into his arms. With that accomplished, he easily caught her up with a chuckle, pulling her into his lap and cradled her against his chest as if she was a very small child. Then he kissed the crown of her head and said gravelly, "I am afraid that I do not make snowmen, dear child. It will have to be a snow-elf, _penneth_, if it is to be done properly, and we shall need the experience of Legolas and Faervel."

A thrilled expression lit up Emily's face and she asked, "Seriously? You're actually going to come!?"

When he nodded, she threw her arms around his middle and cheered, making him laugh merrily as he hugged her in return. Then Emily thought about just how ridiculous it might be that she was seated like a child in her grandfather's lap. Her brow furrowed as she pulled out of the hug. "Aren't I too big for this?" she asked seriously, gesturing slightly. Thranduil got an odd look on his face and he quickly held her close again, eliciting a squeak from the girl.

"Never." he murmured, resting his chin on the top of her head. "I will not allow it."

Emily giggled as she rested peacefully, treasuring this moment she had with her grandfather and trying not to think about how they were becoming less frequent of late. "I don't think even you can control that, _daerada_..."

The older elf laughed. "Yes, I can. Besides, if your mother, Legolas and (on very very rare occasions) Faervel are not too big for cuddles, you most definitely never will be. Besides...I missed your childhood and therefore reserve the right to make-up for those lost years as I please."

Clare appeared in the doorway looking mildly annoyed.

"Emily. You're going to have to work your magic on Joel. He's being impossible and apparently likes you better than me right now."

"Consider it done!" Her little sister was up in seconds and flew across the room out the door. Thranduil laughed as he glided soundlessly to his other granddaughter and wrapped an easy arm around her shoulders as they began to follow Emily.

"You have been convinced to join this wild romp?" Thranduil asked, smiling fondly at the girl.

"Em knows just when to strike and where to strike." Clare grumbled good naturedly. "She's a dangerous, devious little twerp when she chooses. The way she went about it...and given how things have been between us...well, I just couldn't say no."

"Emily! For the last time! NO! Now, get out or I'll toss you in the river."

They arrived outside Joel's workspace in time to see Emily leaning against the table, staring at Joel, completely undaunted by his glare. Then she grinned cheekily and grabbed one of his meticulously placed tools and move it a fraction of an inch to the left. Joel stared at her menacingly as she faced him with her dancing expression.

"I bet you can't build a better snow-fort than _Vede_ Faervel...he's going to come because he's cooler than you are and knows how to have fun! Funny, it's almost like your roles are reversed and you're the ancient, decrepit fuddy-duddy, and he's youthful and-"

Joel growled as he lunged after her and Emily was spinning swiftly, dancing back into the hall while grinning impishly and mocking her brother. He ran at her with all the speed worthy of his elf half, ducked down and neatly flipped her over his shoulder.

"JOEL! JOEL PUT ME DOWN!" Emily shrieked while laughing.

"Nope. You're going in a snowbank." Joel announced. "Or better yet, you haven't had a Swirlly in a long time and I'm finally strong enough to hold you upside down by your ankles again!"

"Don't you dare!" Emily gasped. "I...I'll...I'll scream! I'll scream bloody murder till someone comes!"

Joel ignored her, grinning as he marched past various elves who watched with laughing interest.

"Somehow I don't think anyone is going to pay any attention."

"Yes they will! _DAERADA_!" Emily yelled, failing to notice her grandfather and sister had, in fact, been close behind them this whole time. "_VEDE_! _DAERADA_! JOEL IS GOING TO FLUSH MY HEAD DOWN A TOLIET! MOOOOOOMMMMM!"

"Is that what a Swirlly is...I had wondered." Thranduil responded mildly, still walking placidly with Clare wrapped under his arm.

Emily's head came up and she twisted so she could see them.

"_Daerada_, where is the nearest privy?" Joel asked.

"Down the hall on your left."

"_Daerada_!" Emily wailed, reproach written all over her face. Thranduil and Clare laughed. "That's not fair!"

"You asked for it, punk." Joel told her.

"I did not! I wanted you to come play outside with us! Oh, thank Eru! Estel! Elladan! Elrohir! SAVE ME!"

The twins turned along with their brother to look at her in amusement.

"I wondered who was making all that noise." Commented Elladan.

"We really should have guessed." Agree Elrohir.

"Emily does have a habit of needing our rescue." Estel finished, grinning at the girl who was glaring at him.

Her face shifted to a pitiful look as they passed. Then yelped as they turned into the doorway of the privy. Emily quickly latched onto the doorframe, clinging for dear life.

"PLEASE! He's going to flush my head down the toilet!"

"Don't you remember that tick I taught you, for when the twins try to toss you in the water?" Estel asked her.

Comprehension dawned on her face and she grinned as she wrapped her arms tightly around her brother's middle.

"What...HEY!" Joel exclaimed as he struggled to untangle her arms from him without any luck. "That's not fair!"

"I'm not letting go until you promise to come play in the snow with me!" Emily announced.

Elladan and Elrohir exchanged a look.

"Aww...what kind of brother are you, Joel?" Elladan scolded mockingly.

"Indeed!" Elrohir chimed in. "You refuse this dear little one the simple request of your company outside? Shame on you."

"If you will not go with her, then we shall...and then we shall take revenge on her behalf!"

"Just what I was thinking, brother of mine!"

Joel cast a calculated glance at both the twins and then sighed as he plopped Emily on her feet. "Alright. I'll come, but, only if Faervel does."

"Oh, he'll come. Believe us." The twins said in unison, grinning like Cheshire cats.

A short time later found a merry gathering out in the wonders of the snowy woods.

The first order of business was to properly and (in Emily's case especially) almost reverently take in the utter splendour of the crisp, white world around them while they walked along the trails in search of the perfect place to begin the snowman making.

For the present moment, it was Reisa, Nixie, Clare, Thranduil, Emily, Merenith, Joel, Faervel, Estel and the twins out on this expedition. Merenith had grumbled that the ellons and Legolas were too busy training with Glorfindel to join them and that Glorfindel was being extremely stern about keeping everyone on task today with his gruelling training schedule.

The dogs trotted and bounded through the drifts, tracking rabbits and (in Reisa's case) enjoying the snow to the greatest degree by nose diving into the banks and wriggling on her back until she was buried deep.

Next in line came Emily and Joel. The younger of the two siblings was clearly overjoyed at her brother coming along and was spending half the time chatting with him about the prospect of building a snowboard, and the other half of the time was spent trying to perfect walking on top of the snow and shoving each other in attempts to make other fall in the snow. Mostly they were failing at the prior task, succeeding with the latter, and it was great fun.

Clare and Thranduil took up the rear, walking together quietly and enjoying the artistic beauty around them. Clare seemed to feel safer with her grandfather, and her usual nervousness of being out in the woods was muted to only a casual grip on the larger arm her own was threaded through.

Faervel and Estel came second from the end, deviating from the path every so often to discuss the finer points of reading subtle signs when tracking. It was difficult, of course, for them to read the trails they had noticed without the dogs coming to 'help', however Merenith and the twins did their best to assist with that.

Out of everyone, those three were by far the loudest and most ridiculous, bursting out into random songs that were so often sung by silly elves.

It wasn't until Emily spotted a very alert Nixie and Resia up head on the trail that she brought the procession to a halt.

Joel stopped as well, spying what she was looking at and then scanning the area a head. He drew a deep breath, nodded seriously and said very gravelly. "I sense a disturbance in the force."

"I sense it too!" Emily breathed, fighting a grin.

All of the sudden, before anyone had the chance to move, snow balls were flying down from the trees just a head of them.

"IT'S A TRAP!" Emily cried as she grabbed Joel's hand and dove behind a tree, dragging her laughing brother with her.

Behind them, the rest of the party sprang swiftly behind trees as well, scooping up handfuls of snow as they went. Unfortunately, they were pinned down, what with the attacking force having the higher ground in the trees above and all. The dogs were going wild, barking and yipping up at the laughing elves above as they snapped their jaws at the snow balls that occasionally came their way.

"This is madness." Joel mumbled to her.

"This is the Greenwood! One does not simple walk around and not get ambushed by elves!" Emily answered. "I mean seriously! What kind of elf are you that you don't get that yet!?"

"Well, exccuuussse me!" Joel drawled without irritation. "What do we do now!? I can't even see any of them up in those trees, which is impressive, by the way..."

Faervel suddenly appeared beside them, crouching behind them swiftly, gripping Joel's shoulder and whispering very softly into his ear. The younger elf grinned and took off to the other side of the path, dodging flying snow as he disappeared. Then Faervel leaned in and whispered to Emily, "In a very short moment, _ada, _myself and the twins will be climbing up there and tossing some rather unfortunate individuals from those trees. Your job is to jump on them when they land and pelt them with snow."

Emily's eyes went big and she stared at her uncle, open mouth in both bewildered delight and horrified disbelief.

"You're going to what_?_" she mouthed.

Her _vede _merely gave her his lopsided grin and sprang up into the tree she was hiding behind. Glancing back to Merenith, Emily just barely caught sight of her grandfather and the twins disappearing from view as well. Her cousin gave her a wild grin and crouched in a ready stance. Clare was further back, looking off towards the direction Joel had disappeared and then she nodded as if answering a summons and slipped off after him.

Estel was currently making his way forwards, getting mercilessly pelted with snow as he moved.

An undignified yelp filled the air, followed by a very panicked, "_Hir nin!"_

Then a figure came plummeting down into the deep snow near Merenith's tree. He landed on his feet, but the young elleth leap into action as she pounced on her brother Tirnel with all the mirth and vengeance she could muster, sending him face first into the snow before he could catch his balance.

Laughing, Emily watched as the two wrestled and was pleased to cheer Merenith on. Snowballs came from further off in the trees, presumably being fired off by Clare and Joel in their hidden place. Moments later another yelp was released, and Sidhel was pitched out of another tree by only to be set upon by Estel. Hearing her grandfather's frighteningly happy laugh from the tree just moments prior to the ellon being tossed, Emily rather suspected Thranduil had sent both youngsters down from their perches and was making his way trough the trees quickly.

Smack!

Snow burned the left side of her face, momentarily blinding her. Hurriedly she ducked down and then began to search for her attacker as she gather up some snow into her hands. She spied Rusgon grinning at her, aimed and let her snowball fly.

He ducked out of the way and laughed tauntingly. "I think your aim needs to be improv-"

Whump!

A snowball silenced him when it hit him full in the mouth. Emily let out a gleeful and slightly diabolical chortle which was echoed by Merenith. Her cousin, of course had scored the satisfying blow and had every right to be pleased. After all, she had made the shot while simultaneously sitting on Tirnel's head. Alas, it was also her undoing, for in that moment of distraction, Tirnel flung snow in her face and was able to wiggle free enough to rap an arm around his little sister's middle and flip her off.

Spluttering, Rusgon recoiled and toppled out of the tree. For a terrifying moment Emily was sure he would be hurt, only to see Elladan materialize a few branches below and catch the ellon's wrist as he feel, righting him just enough before trying to drop him. The cheeky fox-face latched on too tight and somehow managed to jerk the older elf off his branch, sending them both down into an enormous snow bank below.

Moment's later she spotted Gurador springing through the branches attempting to evade his prince and Elrohir. A small miscalculation on his part caused him to fall prey to his king instead, and Emily got a fantastic view of the poor ellon skidding back away from the catlike grace of the elder elf until he had no choice than to begin his decent.

Elrohir leaped on him the second his feet touch the ground.

"Run ahead, Emily and wait for the last miscreant to be felled from his reign of terror!" The twin cried as he was helped in his wrestling match by Reisa and Nixie, who, during all of this, had been racing from one 'fight' to the next.

Helping dogs! Such help. Much dog.

Obediently, Emily raced forward, watching the branches above as the two shadows of uncle and grandfather danced nimbly trough the trees like ghosts, barely moving the branches as they chased the final quarry.

"You cannot run forever, little leaf!" Faervel called, tone filled with mirth. "Not when it is both _ada _and I after you.

"Well, that has never stopped me in the past, now has it?" Came the cheery voice of Legolas as the third shadow took a running leap into the great oak tree Emily had first learned to climb months earlier. Thranduil's fluid form followed not three steps behind him until he and Faervel had chased his son out onto a high branch.

"Will you never learn, _penneth_?" Thranduil said lazily, taking his time in approaching the other.

Emily reached the tree and waited gleefully for her uncle to be tossed so she could pounce on him. Behind her she could still hear the laughing struggles of the other battles going on and was momentarily distracted when she heard Clare shriek in indignation, "JOEL! We're on the same side! Cut it out!"

She didn't have time to look as see just what her brother was doing. There was too much happening above her.

"I have learned quite well, _ada_." Legolas laughed, unconcerned by the fact that he was about to be thrown from the tree.

Thranduil smirk and raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"I think not." Snorted Faervel just before he caught up his little brother and sent him off into the air. The elf twisted in the air and catch himself as fell, swinging out with agility and landing further from Emily than she had anticipated.

Determined, she ran at him, trusting her speed to give enough momentum to knock him over and jumped...into nothing?

Cold snow caught her full in the face as she landed. Scrambling to get up, Emily squealed as her uncle closed in on her, catching her wrists and pinning her to ground.

"Emily! How nice of you to drop in!" He mocked, bright eyes sparkling at her.

"We already won." Emily huffed. "Let me go!"

"Won? Oh, no...no you haven't..." Snickered Legolas. "You know, I'm a bit hurt that I wasn't invited!"

"You were too! I just couldn't find you and you were blocked off from my mind so it's your own darn fault and it's not my fault that Glorfy was being a turd!" Emily retorted, kicking in vain to try dislodging her uncle. "My back is cold...hey, what's _daerada_ doing?"

Standing silently, Thranduil looked to be listening to the woods keenly, face drawn with intense concentrate.

"Perhaps you have learned after all." Faervel sighed as he swung down towards his brother in order to rescue his niece. "Why do I have a bad feeling about this?"

Just then, Thranduil was nearly knocked off his branch by a very hard-packed snowball to the side of his head.

"Goodness...I thought you would have ducked! You must be getting rusty."

"Glorfindel...I might have known..."

"Exactly! Which brings be back to my comment that you must be a bit out of practice! This really won't do, Thranduil." Glorfindel told him breezily as he stepped out onto a large branch a few feet above the elf-king.

The elf in question sent a glacial look up at his old friend before springing lightly up the tree in pursuit of him. To Emily's utter astonishment and slight concern, the two ancient warriors began to have a dangerous sparring match up on the precarious limbs of the gigantic oak tree.

"They are just...having fun...right?" She asked Legolas worriedly when Thranduil managed to make his opponent stumble and sway perilously.

"Do not worry so. They are grown elves and are responsible enough to keep each other from any serious harm...mostly." Legolas reassured her. "Accidents do happen, however with those two I think I can only remember ever hearing of one or two in their long history of friendship."

Just then Faervel launched into his brother, sending them both spiralling away from Emily and giving the girl the chance to get up.

"Make some snowballs, Emily!" Faervel ordered in a clipped, businesslike tone as he proceeded to sit on the younger ellon and squash him into the snow.

"And then throw them at Faervel." Legolas ordered, voice muffled in the snow.

"EMILY MOVE!" Glorfindel suddenly yelled from above.

Stifling a shriek, Emily tried to scramble out of the way as both Glorfindel and Thranduil came plummeting down, aiming for the deep drift she was standing in. Faervel moved in a flash, catching his niece well away from the danger of getting hit and abandoning his battle with his brother.

"Are you alright?" Faervel asked as he helped her to find her feet again.

"Yes...are they alright?" Emily gasped. Silence had fallen over the woods as the warring parities paused to check on the two elf lords. Where they had fallen, there were deep holes in the shape of their bodies, almost like from a cartoon, only they were also buried in the more fluffy snow from the tree branches above.

A loud groan wafted up from the impact marks.

"Well, it's your own fault for going against a wood-elf in the trees." Came Thranduil's smug voice.

"You aren't a wood-elf."

"Shh. Yes, I am."

"No, you aren't. Do you're people know you're a fake?"

"Say's the overconfident elf who just tried to best me."

"I did best you. You're down here with me, aren't you?"

"Yes, yet I didn't land as gracelessly as you did."

"THAT IS BECAUSE YOU LANDED ON ME!"

"What!? Do you think it was a pleasant landing for me? You're bony."

"And your elbows are sharp, get OFF of me!"

"Is that my blood or yours..."

"Mine."

"No...no I think it's mine."

"Are you both ok?" Emily asked, cautiously approaching the snow drift.

Thranduil rolled over and sat up, giving everyone a good view of his snow covered form. Glorfindel groaned again and slowly accepted the hand that Thranduil offered him, sitting up as well. They looked at one another and then burst out laughing, pointing at each other's snow-packed hair, dripping faces as the ice melted, and snow that clung to their clothes. Truly, they looked like abominable snowmen.

"Well, Emily...I think you got your snow-elf's..." Faervel commented dryly. Laughter erupted from the rest of the spectators and Emily had to agree that yes, her wish had come true, just not in the way she expected.

Thranduil rose to his full height and gazed down at Emily thoughtfully while Glorfindel dragged himself up as well, still grumbling.

"Emily...compared to the rest of us, you really are the least snowy. I think we need to fix that."

"Oh, no..."

* * *

Hours later, and a great deal of hilarity that I honestly would love to tell of, but, have little time in which to tell it, the very wet and bedraggled looking group trudged merrily back to the great halls as the sun was beginning to set.

Despite the fact that the water was not frozen enough to have done any ice skating on, and that there were no snowboards in middle earth to play on the big snow hills, Emily had to admit that this was the perfect day. After the snow fight, they had collected some sleds and enjoyed a harrowing adventure of speeding down the hills and avoiding trees.

There were a few near misses, however no one was injured.

Emily walked with the younger members of the party on the way back, laughing and carrying on with her cousins and the other three ellons.

"You seem significantly happier today." Sidhel commented, when a lull in the joking around gave room for a slightly more serious note. "Perhaps we should have made it snow sooner."

Giving him a look, Emily said calmly, "Elves can't make it snow, you big derp!"

"Hmmm." Was his noncommittal answer as he exchanged a look with Rusgon.

"Stop it! You can't control the weather!" Emily insisted.

"If you say so." Tirnel shrugged.

"I do say so, and don't think I don't know what you're doing! This is another one of those 'hilarious' moments that you try to convince me of something that isn't true. Hasn't worked in the past, it won't work now."

"Have you any idea what she's talking about?" Gurador asked Sidhel with mock subtlety.

"No, not really, because I'm sure you and Rusgon did convince her that one time..." Sidhel answered, scratching just behind his ear thoughtfully while casting Emily a wicked look.

"That time didn't count! It will never count!" Emily exclaimed. "Mer? Little help here?"

"They're being dumb. Only wizards can control the weather." Merenith told her. "There are some myths that tell of pixie's being able to manipulate the weather, however I'm not sure that they really exist or ever existed."

"Well, actually..." Gurador began, and Emily bit back a laugh when Rusgon gave a dramatic moan and covered his ears at the hint of an impending lecture from 'the great professor'.

Tuning them out, Emily shivered and wrapped her damp, cloaked arms around herself, eager to get dry and warm again.

"Trade you." Sidhel offered, moving to shrug off his own cloak. "Mine is dry."

Emily hesitated. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. I won't be cold."

"Alright." She relented, slipping out of her own damp cover and accepting the one he flicked out around her shoulders. It was warm and dry, as promised. "Thank you. I wish I didn't feel the cold so badly..."

"That may change, with time." Sidhel mused.

"I hope so."

"Never mind about it." Merenith broke in. "My _daerada _has promised to have the great hall all prepared for us with the fire roaring, hot drinks and warm blankets! I would imagine that those things are even more enjoyable when you've been cold."

"Will there be food?" Rusgon asked seriously. "It's not perfect useless there is food."

"Yes, I do expect there shall be food." The elleth replied, nose wrinkling with obvious distaste as she eyed the ellon up and down. "Is that all you can ever think about? Food?"

"I think about lots of things!" The other defended with incredulity.

"Could have fooled me." Gurador snorted, making the others laugh.

As promised, Rimdir had indeed prepared a small feast for the 'weary adventures' and it wasn't at all long before the whole lot of them were cozy around the enormous fireplace with warm mugs of delicious beverages, blankets and (to Rusgon's relief) the best of food. It was the perfect way to end the day. Warm fire, sweet songs, wild stories, and the very best of all, dear loved ones to share it with.

**AN: And so I bid you all a belated Merry Christmas, a happy Boxing Day and hope that you accept this gift. It's short, but, hopefully sweet...if not a bit cheesy in places. When I say I tried so very hard to write this in time for Christmas Eve, I mean I was literally racking my brain trying to think and be creative enough to do it in and around preparations for the holidays. Alas, this was all I could come up with, so I dearly hope you liked it. There are...well, Twelve days of Christmas...so perhaps...just perhaps, there might be a proper update before New Years ;) Wish me luck!**


	48. Chapter 1 Part 3

**Happy New Year! May 2017 be filled with great adventures, precious lessons and the great longing for something more than this world can give us! **

**My most sincere thanks to everyone who has taken the time to review. As per usual I would have liked to personally respond to each of you, however it was a toss up between doing that or giving you the next chapter. I thought you might appreciate this more ;)**

**Chapter 1, Part 3:**

In the early morning, through the stillness of the great woods, there came echoing a rather loud sound that most polite circles would consider to be extremely poor manners.

"Caspin! Don't be gross!"

"It's not gross, Piper! My da says a real man should be able to be loud and proud and that there ain't nothing wrong with natural bodily functions!"

"Yes, well," Piper turned up her nose, "My auntie says that such things are not to be done in public, nor is it good manners!"

"Pooh on manners! Who cares!? We're out in the woods!"

"The elves might care!" She hissed rather loudly, "I'll bet they are appalled, seeing as auntie says that they can't do such things! It must extra bad manners to do so with them around!"

The company of elves, which throughout this little exchange had been valiantly keeping grins from conquering their expressions, seemed to slow in their walking pace a fraction upon hearing this pronouncement. It was as though a breath was suddenly taken and held for a moment before very gradually, sly sideways glances were being exchanged and smirks of painful mirth threatened to explode into great laughter at any second.

Glorfindel leaned over inconspicuously to Thranduil who walked at his side having given up his mount to one of the wounded. "I should think we would all be most uncomfortable if such a pronouncement were true..."

The stoic elf-king looked almost pained as he kept a straight face, then he gave up and smirked lightly as he whispered back, "It's news to me...especially where you are concerned. Perhaps you are just abnormal."

"Then you must be twice as abnormal!" Quipped Glorfindel right back.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Do you not remember that one time when-"

"THAT was a very very very long time ago and I will thank you not to go any further with impressionable little boys around. You might recall we regretted that...escapade...greatly? "

"Ah, yes. I suppose maybe we should let them think that one up all on their own, that way we cannot be held responsible."

Walking not five paces behind the two, Emily made a face as she considered the little girl's proclamation. For a brief moment she was almost sure she had never heard such loud expressions from any of the elves, and recalled that she herself had wondered if maybe they just...well, didn't. Less than a tick later, she remember that one evening she had come across Elladan and Elrohir giggling like very young, immature little boys over the funny noises one's natural functions could make. In short, it seemed that Elrohir had burped rather loudly and Elladan, thinking this extremely funny given that his brother hadn't even meant to, was laughing at him...until a similar even took place at the opposite end for him, surprising them both and dissolving them both in to gals of laughter.

Emily grinned quietly to herself. They'd been more than slightly mortified when she came round the corner and she took great pleasure in teasing them about it. Obviously the elves were not always as dignified as they would rather the other races believed.

Slowly she glanced over at Estel whom was still not in the most cheery mood of late given that he was being forced to ride on a stretcher that was being carried by his brothers. His face harboured a knowing smirk and the man winked at her.

Grinning back, Emily hurried to look forward again, clearing her throat while straightening her tunic and fighting to keep a neutral look on her face when Elladan peered over his shoulder at them.

Only a few more hours, Legolas had said some time ago, before they reached the halls and she was beginning think that maybe she was recognizing spots as they walked along.

The journey had been without significant incident, which was welcome to all of the weary travellers. The odd quarrel broke out between the children, however those were easily dissolved with the long years of experience that the elves possessed. The wounded were transported with relative comfort, though some who where like Estel remained in fairly subdued and grumbling spirits. Despite the cheery sounds of the elves singing and laughing together as they walked, Emily couldn't shake feeling heavy and tired in mood.

In all honesty, she was both eagerly anticipating returning to civilization and dreading facing her mother and siblings. Yes, it had been established that it was not Emily's fault that she was stolen away, but still, she wasn't a fool enough to believe there would be no lectures or fussing. And fussing especially was the last thing she wanted.

After days of being around people, staying cheerful and chipper for the kids, coupled with not sleeping soundly because of bad dreams, hard ground, her soreness, bad weather, hysterical children who insisted only to be comforted by her for no particular reason at all, Emily was more than ready to go to her room, close the door and stay in there for a week. Every fibre of her being was bursting with the restless agitation and the need to expel that energy.

So with each step they took further within the boundaries of the Woodland Realm, Emily became more and more anxious to reach the end.

"Should be there soon, if my memory serves." Estel said suddenly.

"Well, at least we can be sure that all those blows to the head didn't affect your mind, little brother." Teased Elrohir. "Another mile and we should be able to see the gates. I'm surprised that we hav-"

His words were cut off by the sudden outburst of merry song from above as the people of the realm welcomed their return with great joy. This of course startled the children momentarily until they were filled with awe and mirth at the funny words the elves sang.

Amiena materialized beside Emily, tugging gently on her sleeve.

"Emily? Do all elves sing such silly songs?" She asked, blue eyes wide with curiosity as she cast quick glances to the tree tops.

"In my experience, yes." Emily replied, smiling a little. "And if you tell them what you think of their songs they only laugh and sing even more ridiculous ones just to make you even more bewildered."

"That's odd." Zilvia announced, appearing on Emily's other side with her hands on her hips. "I thought songs were supposed to mean something, not be about nonsense. That's what the old dwarf lady in the market place told me."

"Then you have been mislead, _penneth_." Elladan laughed, "Which is unsurprising given your information comes from a dwarf. You might be interested to know that their songs can get equally silly, and boarder in inappropriate at times..."

"Well, I like dwarves." Zilvia stated, eyes flashing with challenge as she stared defiantly up at the raven haired elf.

"We all know that by now, Zilvia. Please, try not to pick fights." Derfel sighed, catching up to them. "You shouldn't get so offended on everyone else's behalf."

"Why not? Someone has to stick up for them!" The little girl huffed, crossing her arms.

"And a most noble defender they have." Laughed Elladan brightly, bowing a little and poorly hiding his mirth at the idea of how any dwarf would react to the thought of a child defending them. "My sincere apologises if I have offended, little lady. It was not my intention."

Stifling a grin, Emily caught Derfel's eye. By now everyone within the group, elf or human, knew it was simpler to avoid making any comments about dwarves in front of Zilvia, civil or otherwise. As Thranduil had quietly mentioned before, the child was indeed a force to be reckoned with.

Shaking his head, Derfel ran a hand through his hair and gave her a helpless sort of smile.

Tensions between herself and Derfel had eased considerably since he was hurt trying to protect Estel. They'd seemed to have an unspoken agreement to start over and so far it was going fairly well. Zilvia was the one who really made the difference. It was hard to be angry at someone who so obviously loved his little sister and was so easily scolded by her. There were moments that Emily wasn't really sure who was the adult and who was the child.

"Alright there?" Derfel asked quietly as the twins shifted ahead of them on the trail and the two young people came to walk side by side while Amiena and Zilvia trotted ahead, chattering to Estel.

Emily nodded, "Tired, but yeah, I'm alright. You?"

Grinning a little ruefully, the boy nodded as well, "Yes. I am recovering well. In fact I have had to recover from much worse in the past..."

"Oh?"

"Indeed. I even have the scars to prove it."

"And how did you get that one on your face?" Asked a rather cool and stiff voice as Sidhel, Tirnel and Rusgon came to join them. Emily cast the three of them a funny look. They were all stiffly calm and controlled, taking up positions around her that separated her from Derfel.

An tight feeling prickled in her gut, and Emily reached up to tug at the short strands of hair near the base of her neck.

The relaxed and teasing look that had previously been on Derfel's face gave way. He looked very uncomfortable and scuffed the earth with his toe.

"Let's just say I deserved it and it knocked some sense into me." He cast a sideways look to Emily and she smirked at the ground with a not so subtle eye roll.

"That's one way to put it." Emily mumbled. "Ya, big derp."

"And what happened?" Rusgon asked, genuinely interested.

Before Derfel could rely Emily cut in hurriedly, "Nothing interesting. It's been sorted and no longer of consequence. I would thank you to leave it alone, please."

Her gut turned uncomfortably as she fought back the now familiar feeling of unpleasant memories surfacing. Like every other time, she was quick to distract herself.

"If you'll excuse me, please, I should go and at least try to dissuade my sister from being a nuisance." Derfel gave a small bow to Emily and said almost seriously. "Lady Emily."

She narrowed her eyes at him dangerously and he returned the look with a ghost of a smirk. Biting her lip to keep from smiling, Emily shook her head at him, maintaining the unimpressed look as she muttered, "Idiot." Then her attention swerved up to her cousin and two friends.

"What do you want?" She asked bluntly, somehow having lost her tact for the moment.

Tirnel opened his mouth, surprised. "Why, dear cousin, are we not allowed to walk with you?"

"We can leave, if that's what you want." Said Sidhel, his speech somewhat clipped.

_Actually, now that you mention it, maybe I would prefer you to leave...I'm so over people right now..._ Emily thought grumpily. Smiling wanly with apology instead she offered weakly, "I'm not exactly the best of company at the moment."

Rusgon shrugged and bounced along beside her, reaching out randomly to tug at her hair and examining it as he walked.

"I'm not afraid of your moods." He stated, not at all fazed by the confused look Emily was giving him for messing with her hair. "This actually looks better than I would have though, by the way. You look like a fairy, from old folklore...did you know that it's said that Hobbit's have fairy blood in them?"

"Um...no. I didn't." Emily managed, palming her hair when Rusgon had left it in peace once more, while casting Tirnel a questioning look. He merely shrugged and took up his spot beside her, slowing his long stride a fair amount to match hers. Sidhel moved beside Rusgon and busied himself by looking about the trees that surrounded them, jaw still clenched in a firm line. "I-"

Her words broke off at the sound a great commotion and laughter further up the trail. She poked her head around Tirnel, trying to see. Elves and children alike were all looking down at the ground, about knee level and dancing out of the way every so often away from a brown blur.

"Reisa!" Emily exclaimed, a huge smile breaking out across her face. The puppy leaped round comically, spying her person and freezing a moment with quivering excitement. Her ears were perked forwards and the tail was wagging so fast it looked as though the creature should be in pain.

A wave of relief shook through her, and Emily had no idea how much she had dearly missed her puppy until that moment.

This was the best thing that could have happened all day! Yes. This was exactly what she wanted right now. She wanted Reisa and all her wriggling, tumbling, flailing limbs dancing around her with such adoration and acceptance that Emily nearly cried for joy as she crouched down with open arms waiting for the inevitable impact of the dog slamming into her chest enthusiastically. For the moment she cared little for good manners.

Laughter rippled through the crowd, but Emily hardly heard it as the hugged the wiggling mass close, letting the little mutt nibble her ears, her hair and lick her face.

There was no need to explain to Reisa where she had been. No lectures coming. No explaining what happened. No reason at all for the animal to be upset with her, because she was just so blissfully happy that Emily was back and really didn't care in the slightest where she had been(unless you counted the interest she took in smelling all the smells on Emily's cloths). A good portion of her tension released with the arrival of the puppy and she cooed and gushed over how big the pup had grown in so sort a time and how darn cute she was and how soft her ears were, how gangly she was and above all making an complete fool of herself by talking to her beast in such a way, and not caring on bit for once.

The children warmed to the dog quickly, although Thranduil had to take charge with a few sharp words to the pup in order to keep the Labrador from leaping on everyone and knocking over the smaller children. Indeed, if having Emily back wasn't enough happiness for Reisa, the idea of having all these new and exciting puppies her own age to play with was completely overwhelming for the creature. Not knowing what else to do with such joy, she went running in crazy circles around everyone while Emily accepted the hand of Tirnel, helping her back on her feet.

No sooner had Emily righted herself and somewhat returned to a state of moderate dignity, she was knocked back several steps when a curly, black haired elleth came flying through the crowd and attacked her with a fierce hug.

"Oh, sweet Valar! You're back! You aren't hurt!" Merenith cried, clinging to Emily tightly and dancing on the spot.

"Mer...Mer! Can't breath!"

The elleth released her almost instantly, pulling away with tears splashing down her face. "I knew, when Reisa took off and heard the group seconds later...oh, Em! I'm so happy to see you!"

Merenith looked as though she wanted to add something upon taking in the shortness of Emily's hair, however she must have felt a warning from Tirnel because her attention was drawn sharply to his face for a second then back to Emily.

"You are unhurt, right? I've been fretting for days! This was all my fault and-"

"Whoa, whoa whoa..." Emily held up her hands, stilling the babbling of her cousin. "Your fault? You've got to be kidding me...it wasn't your fault. It was that freaky witch and her creepy ass sh...I mean her..."

"Badness." Merenith supplied helpfully.

"Yes! Exactly. Her badness...that did this." Agreed Emily, face flushing under the stern, pointed look that Thranduil was giving at her close call around the children. "So don't be a derp and blame yourself."

Merenith nodded mutely, obviously trying not to cry and then attacked Emily with another hug.

Meeting her grandfather's eyes, Emily silently pleaded with him and thankfully, he seemed to understand.

"Shall we continue this merry reunion within the halls?" Thranduil suggested, though everyone knew it was more like a command.

Without question the group surged forth once again, this time with Merenith and Emily walking together and the young elleth filling her in on everything that had been going on over the fourteen days she was absent.

"I've been taking care of Reisa for you, and the horses. I knew that would be important to you. And I've given Hobbes lots of cuddles, however he did voice his displeasure with your sudden absence by peeing on your bed. Malgelir took care it though and there's no trace of smell!" Merenith chattered, which suited Emily just fine. She had no desire to talk about what had been happening these past two weeks. She could tell that Merenith was dying to ask though. "And Lady Aewnith is much better. I even saw her outside yesterday in the training fields sparing with some of the guard. She was incredible! I've never seen some of the tactics she used! Medlinor chewed her out when he found her though. I don't think she was supposed to be doing anything like that just yet. Oh! And _daerada_ had a feeling you would all be back tonight so he already started the preparations for a good feast for everyone. I'm sure you are all hungry."

"Valar...don't you ever stop talking Merenith!?" Tirnel grumbled. "And aren't you even a little bit pleased to see that the rest of us are unharmed?"

Merenith waved a hand at him distractedly, "Oh, you're fine, you big baby. Don't interrupt me, can't you see Em and I are haven't a private conversation?"

"I don't think she's happy to see us at all." Rusgon said sadly, though his eyes glinted wickedly. "In fact I bet she didn't even worry that we might not come back at all...doesn't even know how close it was...doesn't even car-"

"Oh, shut up, fox-face!" Merenith whirled on him suddenly. "Goodness knows I didn't miss you in the slightest. It's always peaceful when your gone."

"Hey! Don't be mean to Rusgon!" Zilvia appeared with a growl, little hands on her hips as she glared up at Merenith. The elleth blinked in bemusement at the child standing in front of her.

"I...Em?"

Emily laughed. "Just apologize and it will be fine."

"I'm not apologizing to that big-"

"Mer...trust me...just do it." Emily whispered. "Or do you fancy being lectured by a ten year old?"

Gritting her teeth, Merenith turned to an utterly smug Rusgon. Glaring at him darkly before forcing a sweet smile she said, "Sorry, Rusgon. I'm sure having you back here must have some sort of positive aspect. It is...agreeable...to see that you are safe."

"Why, Merenith! I never knew you cared so much!" Rusgon gushed mockingly, coming forward to grab her hand and clutch it dramatically. "I can't express how glad I am to know!"

The elleth snatched her hand away in disgust, wrinkling her nose. "Don't you have something better to do with your time than bother me!?"

"Not at the present moment, no." Rusgon replied, gleeful mirth dancing across his face.

"Would you lot keep moving already, you're holding up progress." Gurador told them, having caught up. He was carrying a very exhausted boy on his shoulders, making him feel even taller than his usual towering bean pole height.

They continued as requested, Emily and Merenith walking arm in arm and the ellons following behind.

"Awww...look! Sidhel has a little friend!" Merenith whispered after glancing back.

With relative discretion, Emily glanced over her shoulder to see that Piper had run up and slipped her hand into the elf's, hero worship written all over her face.

"Yeah...a lot of the kids have attached themselves to one particular elf. Piper seems to have picked Sidhel and Tirnel. It's pretty cute actually...all these big bad elf warriors playing with kids."

"I'm sure! Can't wait to see it for myself." Merenith giggled. Then she sobered. "Em...what happened?"

Knowing the question was going to come sooner or later didn't help Emily know how to respond in the slightest. She sighed, staring up at the cloudy sky above. It might rain soon. Then she looked for Reisa, smiling a little as the pup was currently prancing along side Estel's stretcher and trying to stealthily lick the man when she thought he wasn't looking.

"I will tell you...except I need to just...not...right now, ok? Please? I just want to get back and go to bed for a good while."

"Ok." Merenith accepted easily, squeezing Emily's hand gently. "Whenever you want. I just want to know that you are doing alright..."

"I will be...eventually."

* * *

The entrance to the halls was every bit chaotic and wild as Emily suspected it would be. The people, once more, were very relieved that all had return in on piece. There was a great crowd in the main entrance way, so many family's waiting for their loved ones, healers waiting to take the wounded, and a host of others to greet the return of their royals and warriors. Merenith was swept away when Clare came into view, leaving Emily to deal with her sister in private, or in as much privacy as one could have in a big group of people.

As predicted, amid the great bustle and jostle of people, Emily was met by her sister with frantic questions and tears of relief. The older girl looked terrible. She was still as beautiful as she possibly could be, but her fair skin had dark circles under the eyes, and her complexion was paler than usual. Emily wondered if she had even slept at all in the past two weeks, making guilt well up in her chest.

"Oh, thank God, your safe! You're alive! Don't you ever do that again!" Clare breathed, clutching Emily closely. "Are you alight? Are you hurt? What's happened to your hair?! Do you need anything? You look pale, maybe you should sit down..."

"Ah, lay off her, Clare. She just can't breath with all your fussing and fretting. Shesh, it isn't like she's on deaths door or anything!"

"Shut up, Joel! And shouldn't you be in bed?!" Clare snapped.

Emily gasped as her brother stepped from the shadows into the light.

He as white as a sheet, and trembling a little from the effort it was taking to stand, although that wasn't exactly what was causing Emily's shock. The change in his appearance was what drew the girl into a state of awe.

The hair color remained the same sandy blond, only it was wet from sweat on his brow. His brown eyes were a bit glassy, and his facial features had sharpened ever so slightly, and his ears...well his ears were now pointed like an good elf's should be.

"I know. I look awful. Apparently that just comes with the territory of changing though. Been completely miserable. Not at all what I imagined becoming elf would be like..." Joel smiled weakly. "Just had to come see you though. Give me a hug, quick, Medlinor will be after me in a moment and he's right terrifying when he wants to be."

Mouth open, Emily stumbled forward hugging his trembling form gently.

"You ok, then? Finish running of and making a nuisance of yourself? I mean really, why would you jump through a random portal anyway...? Have you any idea how much everyone has worried?"

Surprisingly, Emily barked out a strangled, hysterical laugh at this seemingly harsh comment.

Joel blinked at her in confusion, then gave her another strained smile. "I think Reisa broke a record for how many things she could shred up without anyone noticing while you were gone. I thought mum was going to skin her the one day..."

Laughing a bit, Emily nodded, not knowing what else to do. "What about you, are you ok?"

Joel shrugged, "I will be. Still undergoing the shift. It's pretty painful, but, Medlinor is brilliant at this whole healing business. Started a few days ago. It's actually fascinating...the change...and the healing abilities of people in this world. It's so...I'd love to study it all, except that I'm too out of it half the time to think clearly..."

He swayed on his feet and reached out a hand to steady himself on the wall.

"Nephew." Legolas said sternly, appearing beside them the second the young man grew worse. "You should know by now, at least, that disobeying Medlinor brings unpleasant consequences."

With a pained laugh, Joel nodded. "I thought I would risk it just this once. Old Medlinor can't be that scary..."

"Oh really? Perhaps I am losing my touch." Growled the healer as he stormed round the corner. "Because I'm positive that I made it crystal clear you were to remain in your bed and not come gallivanting through the halls!"

"But, Medlinor-"

"But, Medlinor, indeed! Not another word out of you or I shall sew your mouth shut! No, don't you dare! I care very little about your sense of dignity at the present. You will let me carry you, or you will be knocked unconscious and still carried. Which ever you prefer."

Staring at the irate healer, Emily took a tiny step back, thankful that her primary healer to date was not to one before her.

Moments later Aewnith arrived, sailing around the corner as well with purpose. She looked better than Emily had seen her since they arrived. Her sapphire blue eyes were sharp and focused, her movements perfectly under the command of her grace, and there was an air of authority about her that Emily could only attribute to being both a mother and a ruler.

"Joel, stop behaving like a child and do as you are told." She said, all the while heading towards her youngest daughter. The girl felt her throat tighten. Joel sent her a odd look of sympathy as he was lead away by Medlinor and Legolas.

"Emily." Aewnith clipped out as she hurried to her daughter, pulling her into a hug.

Blinking furiously, Emily allowed herself to be enveloped in the familiar comforting smells of her mother, momentarily relishing the hints of lavender. Then her mother was pulling away, resting her hands on her shoulders and saying rather businesslike, "Stay still, let me look at you..." Tears gathered on the lady's lashes as she took in Emily's head and fading bruises. Aewnith gasped, putting a hand over her mouth in an attempt to control the emotions now boiling over. "Oh, Emily...oh sweetheart...you poor thing...whatever has happened to you? And your...your hair...your beautiful hair..."

Words stuck in Emily's throat. How on earth could she even begin to explain everything? She looked around desperately, looking for anyone who might be able to explain for her.

The twins moved closer.

"If I may...Lady Aewnith," Elrohir broke in gently, "It was an encounter with none other than Verick's sister..."

Time froze and Emily felt an even deeper chill of dread flood her with that one, well meaning explanation. Of course Elrohir wouldn't know that Emily had told her family nothing of what happened with Verick, how could he?

_No...no...not this...not right now! Please! I can't do this right now..._

"Who's Verick? And why would his sister want to hurt Emily!?" Clare demanded, coming to stand with her mother, looking from Emily to Elrohir.

The twin's face shifted from confusion to comprehension, and then finally to regret as he looked to Emily's pale face.

"Oh, dear...Emily, I am so sorry..." He began. "I assumed that you had told them..."

"Told us what?" Aewnith asked sharply. "Emily? Told us what?"

The poor girl opened her mouth, only to have no noise come out. Again, she looked around desperately for help and found a pair of extremely kind and understanding eyes.

Elrond quietly nudged Thranduil, whom he was standing beside and then made his way across the short distance to the cluster of people around Emily.

"I think that maybe Emily would benefit from some much needed and well earned rest." Elrond stated quietly, his cultured timber sounding casual, however it was clear that there would be little discussion over this. "She has had a very long few days and I would imagine she is anxious to wash up and sleep."

"Now, wait just a minute-" Clare started, eyes flashing. "We-"

"Clare." Thranduil said coolly, "If Lord Elrond deems it wise, then we would do well to heed him. Off you go, Emily."

"If I may, _penneth_. I shall escort you some of the way. I am head that direction anyway." Elrond added lightly.

Nodding a little, then taking in the looks on her mother and Clare's faces, Emily felt guilt rise again like bile in the back of her throat.

"Emily...do you not think that perhaps it is time they knew what happened? And I'm not just talking about the past fourteen days." Glorfindel said she started to move. Emily flinched, not at all sure when her mentor had come into the scene.

"Fine." She breathed, body feeling strange, then looking at Aewnith and Clare, "Fine. Tell them. But, I don't want to talk about it, and I won't later on, so just keep that straight."

Glorfindel inclined his head, silently letting her knew he was proud. Emily didn't care though. She just wanted out of this situation. She wanted to hide away from the world and never come out again. A bit dramatic, yes, however feelings are sometimes rather vivid and ridiculous.

Elrond gently caught her hand and treaded it through his arm as they walked.

"Thank you." Emily mumbled.

Humming in acknowledgement, Elrond gave her hand a squeeze. "A good rest, and some time in one's own space will do wonders for giving you strength to face a new day, _penneth_."

The sound of scrambling paws and panting was quickly followed by Reisa leaping past them with great exuberance,. Her paws flailed, extending and stretching up dramatically so her feet slapped the ground as she bounded. There was no way Emily would escape without the pup knowing and following. Elrond raised an eyebrow at the creature, smiling slightly.

"And if I am not mistaken, the company of furry creatures can do incredible wonders for the tired heart."

Nodding, Emily found herself drop her head to rest against the elf lord's arm while they walked, clinging to his arm a bit more tightly than she might have ordinarily.

"How long is it going to take to feel ok again?" She asked miserably. They both knew it wasn't a simple question, nor was there a simple answer.

"It will take as long as it needs to, _penneth_." Elrond told her gently. "As much as I wish I could take the pain away, and heal the wounds underneath, I cannot do this. Not entirely. However, I can promise they will heal. Someday, somehow, they will heal."

* * *

After what felt like an eternity later, Emily was finally clean and curled on her bed under the covers with Hobbes purring so happily that he was creating a nice damp spot with his drool. She didn't care, really. It was such a nice change from the chaos...

It was almost strange being alone. There had been so many long days in the presence of others that Emily nearly forgot what it was like to be by herself. Drawing a deep breath, she released it slowly in a sigh of relief. Too long with other people. Too much had happened, and she was still only just processing it.

_How is this even fair? All the crap I've already been through, and now here we go...AGAIN! Sometimes I wonder...what's the point..._

Taking inventory, Emily didn't bother to fight the silent tears that slipped down her temples and dribbled into her ears as she stared up at the intricate ceiling. First, the attack from Verick and his 'friends', the narrow escape, meeting Estel and barely being convinced to trust him, then just as she was beginning to get a handle on things, Derfel and Verick happened...she nearly died that time. Then she went home and not even there things could be stable. She lost her best friend and spent the worst year ever at school. And then there was finding out she wasn't really of Earth and her family was actually a bunch of royals. Next it had been getting dragged back into this wild world and having to keep her siblings alive for days until Glorfindel found them...and shortly after that nearly being killed by an orc, watching the blood destruction of said orcs as the elves dispatched them, travelling again, meeting new people, settling in and worrying about where they were going to choose to live. Things had been calming down then. She had even started to feel that maybe things were going to be ok. But, it wasn't to be. Melantha stole her, enchanted her so she nearly lost her memory as she blindly obeyed the witch, cut off all her hair, stabbed Estel, nearly killed the children, and let's not forget that awful stone and the spiders...

_In short...this has been the crappiest year of my life...Oh! And now I get to deal with the fam jam's reaction to everything I causally omitted from the tale of what happen when I was here last._

She sniffed, feeling sorry for herself and relishing the opportunity to sulk about it all.

A knock at the door interrupted her pity party, then it opened without leave and Aewnith appeared. The beautiful elf lady looked even more tight lipped and shaken than before, a spark of fierce mama bear danger in her eye.

"Hi." Emily mumbled, barely looking her mother in the eye before she rolled over to face the opposite way, dislodging Hobbes from her chest. Insulted, the cat stalked down to her feet instead and proceeded to clean himself rather intimately.

"Hello, sweetheart." Her mother relied, voice sounding strained. "How are you feeling?"

"Alright, except I think I would really like to be by myself right now." Emily answered carefully.

"I understand, except we need to talk, Emily. I promise it won't take long, I just need to get a few things straight. Alright?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"No."

"Then why do you bother to ask." The girl grumbled.

"It's polite" Aewnith answered with a sigh, sinking down onto the edge of the bed. "Please, at least turn and face me?"

There was rumbling noise in Emily throat as she grudgingly rolled over again, staring resolutely at the wall. For a long moment, Aewnith just watched her youngest child, then she drew a tired breath and said, "Emily...why didn't you just tell me? I could have helped you...we could have gotten you counselling...done something!"

Emily shrugged, her gut squeezing. "Saying you fell into another world and expecting people to believe you seemed like a really good way to be sent for a psychiatric evaluation and time in the insane asylum while being fed anti-psychotics. Adding onto that, 'oh by the way I was attacked twice and nearly died' just seemed like asking for double the trouble. And the spider in the barn along with Estel...I don't know. Same reason I guess. You wouldn't have believed me and thought I was crazy."

"Oh Emily-" Aewnith reprimanded, brushing imaginary dirt off the covers. "We would have thought nothing of the kind!"

"Well, how was I supposed to know that! I didn't know you were an elf or that dad was one of the Dunedain!" Emily shot back dully, still staring at the wall.

"Alright...alright...you have a point." Aewnith held up her hands, "Then why not tell me after _ada _and Legolas showed up?"

"It had been a year...years...since it all happened and...well, being on Earth sort of helped to make things fade a bit. I found that the longer I spent back home, the easier it was to believe that it had never happened, that it was all just a dream." Emily paused, then flicked her eyes to meet her mothers saphire blue ones, "Sometimes I think maybe I succeed and there were moments when I questioned whether or not I really was sane or not...like maybe I really had made it up, except that I have the scars to prove it actually happened."

"And here I thought that the change in your mood and behaviour was because of things with Rory and school!" Said Aewnith ruefully. "I'm a terrible mother if I didn't even notice you had new scars..."

"I kept them hidden." Emily whispered, feeling guilt creep in. "The one on my side was easy since I don't tend to show my middle, and the one on my leg was a bit trickier...had to wear long shorts all the time...and make up that excuse about getting clipped by a horse hoof when you did notice."

"THAT scar!? I should have looked more closely!"

"Oh, well, it's over now..."

"So it is...and a whole new kettle of fish to fry...my poor girl." The mother lamented, reaching out and carding through her daughter's cropped hair. "If that beastly witch and her brother were still alive...I swear I'd..." Aewnith drew a quick, calming breath and stifled the fire that blazed in her eyes. "Emily...I must ask...did anything happen other than being knocked down by that man? He didn't-"

"No. Nothing happened." Emily hurried to say. "He...implied a lot, and that was awful...but, nothing happened."

Silence settled over the room, glassy and just waiting to be shattered by the next words. Emily braced herself without knowing why.

"Sweetheart...it wasn't you fault, what he tried to do...you know that, don't you?"

The words hit like an ice wave, hard and fast despite the fact that they were spoken slowly and gently. Nameless fears and doubts seeped free from their prisons and Emily choked on them. Melantha's words to her in the cave echoed the loudest, giving voice and fuel to the darkness that already lurked within.

_It was your fault he attacked you. There...now no one will want you...I've done you a favour...little whore...it was your fault..._

"Baby girl," Aewnith crooned, reaching out suddenly to scoop the girl close in her arms, "It wasn't your fault. None of this was your fault!"

A long sobbed ripped from Emily's throat as she clung to her mother tightly.

"She said it was...and she chopped off my hair because of it...I didn't mean to...I didn't mean to be beautiful or to catch anyone's attention...I'm almost glad she cut my hair off..."

"Shh...shh...I know...I know..." Aewnith soothed, fight tears herself as she rocked her baby. "It's going to be ok. It wasn't your fault and beauty is nothing to fear. He attacked because of evil, and evil hates beauty. Hush, my sweetheart, you didn't do anything wrong."

"I miss my hair..." Emily cried, "I miss home...I had to pick...and I picked here...but, mummy, I'm so h-homesick...except I know there's no going back. I love too many people here...I can't leave now..."

"It's ok...it's going to be ok...mama's got you...we'll be alright in the end, you'll see..." Aewnith whispered, glassy drops splashing from her eyes onto Emily's head as she kissed the poor crown.

A long while later, when Emily had cried herself out, she sniffed after blowing her nose in a handkerchief and said with dry humour, "You know what I'm really going to miss about Earth?"

"What's that..."

"Chocolate."

"Ohhhh...now I'm depressed too." Groaned her mother sadly, making Emily laugh a little.

"Chocolate, my books, and people who get my nerd references...and Rory...and the farm...and the cottage...and my bed and my pillow...and my cloths actually. Like sweat pants. And bananas...ice cream...yum, and poutine, pine apple, mangos, sushi, hmmm...the internet...movies...ready information at my fingertips... I'll never get to find out what happens to The Doctor...or any of the other characters in the shows I used to watch...and my books...hazelnuts...all my different teas...avocados, all the different kinds of cheese...crap fast food that is so greasy it's delicious..."

"And you should stop before you make yourself cry again. These things can't be helped at the moment. Let us not dwell on them."

"Can't help it. I'm hungry."

"Then perhaps we should go and eat." Laughed the other.

"Can I eat in here?"

"I don't see why not. Shall I bring you a plate?"

"Yes, please...and...could you bring a second for you? I...I maybe don't mind a little company..."

Aewnith nodded, face soft with affection as she bent to kiss her child's brow once more. "I love you, sweetheart, and I'm so relieved you are home safely."

"Love you too." Emily managed with a watery smile that didn't quite reach tired, haunted eyes.

* * *

Happy laughter and excited voices filled the great halls of the Woodland stronghold.

As Thranduil watched the gathering of children play a soft, a warm look crossed his face while he mentally picked out each child by name. There was Piper and Caspin trying to sneak off again, intent on exploring the great halls in search of it's magical wonders. Ulva was making daisy chains with Lilith. The red haired girl's twin, Obert, was close by with young Cuinn peering into on of the pools in search of life. The other handfuls of children scampered and danced about with the various elves who had charge over them.

The few days spent in the elf-kings halls had been filled with relative peace and quiet, aside from the mild bout of illness that swept through the group of human children. It was a sickness that was easily cared for by the healers and left the children after a day or so of coming down with it. In this time, Emily had spent a good deal of her energies entertaining the sick ones with stories along with Merenith, Estel, the twins and Legolas. She hardly left the healing rooms while they were ill, and now that they were recovered and playing she had slipped off to her own rooms, presumably to rest.

Momentarily distracted, by the thought of his granddaughter, he sent out a quick tendril of thought to check on her. Her levels of frustration had been mounting with each passing day and it could not only have to do with the hovering of her sister. Tension between the pair of them had been growing steadily for sometime now, only now it was greater since Emily's return. Her patience for her sister was extremely low. Elrond and Medlinor had also noted her change in natural demeanour and both had recommended that he deny the girl's request to go along the rest of the way to take the children home. She was still exhausted and another trip was not exactly the best thing for her at this time, Thranduil had to agree. Then again, the children did draw such comfort and strength from her presence, same as with Estel.

His focus came back to the little gathering below him.

They were all clearly very excited to be going home the following day.

The only small one who was missing was Amiena. He had seen her that morning and was troubled not for the first time over her lack of excitement for returning home...but, then again, that might also explain why it was they still had little idea of where that home was. All anyone knew was she came from Laketown.

Frowning, Thranduil scanned the area again. Truly the child was disturbingly good at disappearing. Playing a hunch, the elf turned ever so slightly and called quietly into the hall behind him.

"Amiena?"

There was a long, dead silence. Then a little voice replied, "Yes?"

"Come here. Do not linger in the shadows."

A tiny sigh rippled through the air and the child soon emerged, dragging her feet and looking hopelessly unhappy and so solemnly resigned to this reality that it nearly broke the elf's heart.

Without a word, he scooped her up and she burrowed her head into the crook of his neck.

"What is it, child, that makes you so reluctant to tell me who takes care of you and where you have belonged up until you were snatched away?" Thranduil asked softly. His tone was gentle, though anyone who heard it would instantly know this was not really a question. The tone warned that he was done letting her dodge questions. She had to answer.

Again, the child sighed and then went a bit limp in defeat.

"I don't belong anywhere." Amiena whispered with little emotion. "Not anymore."

"No one takes care of you?"

"No. Not since mama went way...not since she died I mean..." Amiena mumbled, tightening her fists into the back of his robes.

Quiet settled as Thranduil pondered this. Yes, humans could be cruel and unkind, however it was next to uncommon for children to be living on the streets in Dale or Laketown. Since the dragon and the great battle, both places had flourished under their new rulers. For a child to have been missed and uncared for was troubling to say the least. Then again, the hearts of men were fickle at times, and innocent's often paid for the evils that grew in the dark places.

"There has been no one to take you?" Thranduil asked carefully.

"No one wanted me...and I didn't want to go with anyone who hated mama so much..."

"Hated her?"

The child grew very still and Thranduil could feel the fear beginning to quiver through her.

"You won't like me anymore if I tell you..." Amiena whimpered.

"Hush, little one! You have to be afraid of, for I could never stop loving you, no matter what you told me." Thranduil crooned, running his palm over her head and kissing her head gently as he swayed slightly.

The girl drew a brave breath and then curled into him.

"When she died they said it was her own fault. They said she was...she was a disrespectable and promiscuous person...and that I'm a bastard child...not worth the time...nobody..." Amiena's breath hitched and she clung to him tighter as if she feared he would drop her right there an then now that he knew what she was. His arms tightened as well, reassuring her wordlessly.

"They are mistaken. I have lived a very long time, little one, and I have yet to meet someone who was worthless, least of all a child. Priceless, yes...but, worthless? Never."

"I'm a thief." The child blurted.

"And what do you steal?"

"Food, mostly..."

"That is excusable." Thranduil answered, very carefully keeping a lid on his anger that a child should have to steal in order to eat.

"I don't want to leave." Amiena suddenly sobbed out. "I want to stay with you."

The elf-king stood for a good while, not replying and holding the child to himself while she cried. While his first instinct was to tell the little girl she could stay, his heart warned him that this was not to be and that there was an even better place for her. He had thought long over this, having wondered if she was a street child for some time and Estel had advised him on what he believed would be best for the child (from a human's perspective).

His plan was already set in motion and it would be wise to see if it would suit.

"I have a proposal." He said quietly. "Come with us to Dale, and see your friends home. There is a lady I would very much like for you to meet, and she is eager and anxious to meet you...after that, if you wish to come back with me, you may. Will you do this, little one?"

"Why does she want to meet me?" Amiena asked, cautiously coming out of her shell as she uncoiled to peek at him.

"Because I have told her of you, and she is a dear friend of mine who would love to have a little girl come and live with her family." Thranduil said quietly, watching the little face carefully.

"And if I don't want to stay with her, you'll take me back with you?" The asked, fear coloring her voice at the idea of being left with strangers.

The elf king felt his heart tighten and he nodded gravely, "I promise you may come home with us if that is your wish, however, it would please me greatly if you would give my friend a chance to meet you."

Satisfied with his answer, Amiena nodded in return and then curled into his shoulder again, reaching up small fingers to cautiously play with the tips of his hair.

Sometime later that afternoon, after a particularly long meeting with his chief advisors and captains, the king was looking forward to a few quiet hours before the surprise inspection of the barracks he would be carrying out.

Quiet did not meet his ears as he approached the east wing of the caverns. Voices raised in argument drifted to him, muffled behind doors.

It grew exponentially louder as he swept through the doors that separated the royal wing from the rest of the palace. Already he could identify Clare and Emily's voices. There was no need to consult the bonds to know that Emily was nearly beside herself with frustration. Aewnith's calmer voice interjected now, trying to speak reason into the situation.

"Emily, all we are saying is that there is very little reason that you should have to go the rest of the way to Laketown and Dale. There are others who are quite capable of seeing those children home safely and it isn't a burden you need take upon yourself, child." Aewnith stated. As he rounded the corner into the main sitting area he took in the scene of Clare and Emily, standing rigidly as they glared at each other and Aewnith holding up her hands as though it would instil more peace in the room. "You are tired. You need rest, and I think it would wiser if you remained behind. That is all we are saying."

"That's not at all what you said! And Clare definitely didn't say that." Emily spat, emotion making her voice shake. "Her words were, and I quote, 'Don't you think it's time to put a damper on the hero complex and start being more sensible? It's not like your six feet and have centuries of experience like everyone else around here.' What, do you think I don't know that? Do you think I've been purposely looking for trouble!? What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"I'm just looking out for you, Emily, and I want what's best for you. Obviously you're too emotional and shook up from everything to see things clearly right now! You need to stay here were it's safe and recover!" Clare snapped, "I don't know why I bother sometimes! You are such a child, Emily!"

"Oh yeah!? Well, you know what? I don't know why you bother either or what your problem is or when you turned back into being such a manipulative bitc-"

"EMILY DAWVEEN! You will watch your language!" Aewnith thundered, eyes flashing dangerously.

"Mum, you can't seriously let her go. She's not going. You can't possibly deny that it's a bad idea and she should stay here." Clare stated, turning to her mother and ignoring Emily. Her attention was drawn to Thranduil and the girl's chin came up importantly. "_Daerada, _surely you aren't going to let her go with the group to Laketown and Dale, are you? You must see how Emily needs to stay here!"

"Clare would you stop being-" Emily began, taking a step forwards angry tears threatening in her eyes. "You don't have any idea what you're talking about so just shut up!"

"Emily, that is enough!" Aewnith said sharply, snapping her fingers and pointing at the girl to silence her. With a tired sigh she faced her father. "_Ada__, _as you have probably deduced, we are in disagreement over the wisdom of Emily going with the rest of the company tomorrow. I personally see little need for it-"

"She doesn't need to go." Clare informed the elf-king flatly. "She's just-"

Thranduil held up his hand, cutting off the sentence wordlessly with a single look. "I'm sure a reasonable solution to this conflict can be found that does not involve uttering harsh words at one another.." He intoned coolly. "Emily. Take a walk with me."

Turning on his heel, the elf-king strolled from the room, not once looking to see if Emily followed. She did, of course, shooting a terrible glare at her sister as she went and hurrying to catch up with her grandfather.

"_Daerada_...you can't listen to them..." Emily began, voice wobbling with barely controlled anger.

"It would seem I am being told to do a great many things today...do you not think I should be trusted to come to my own conclusions? That is, after all, my office and rule to do so in this kingdom." Thranduil answered crisply, casting a look of disapproval her way. "Now, I can hear the reason and logical in both your sister's and mother's argument, and they make fair observations-"

"But, _daerada_..." Emily cried out, anger melting into clear distress as she lost the battle with her tears and they spilled over her lower lashes. Thranduil stopped just outside of his chambers door, spinning to face her and staying her with a firm hand on her shoulder.

"Do not interrupt me!" He admonished sharply, though his tone had warmed somewhat from it's former ice. "You have not heard all that I have to say, and are now jumping to conclusions. You should listen to me first before letting despair inside that heart of yours.

Properly chastised, Emily ducked her head and nodded. "Sorry."

Thranduil hummed, lips in a thin line as he guided her by the shoulder through the door into his personal sitting room. It was warm and cozy, with a great fire place and happy sunlight streaming down through the clear air from somewhere in the ceiling, reflecting off mirrors so that it brightened the space even more. He lead them through the space out onto a balcony, and then down a set of stairs that went down to the floor of the cavern where the gardens were.

"I know well that you are exhausted, Emily, and that Medlinor and Elrond have both recommended you remain behind and rest. In all honestly I too would be incline to agree that perhaps staying would be best." Thranduil informed her evenly. Emily made a noise in the back of her throat and looked up at the ceiling, blinking hard. "However...I would hear what you have to say on the matter, Emily. Why do you wish to go so badly?"

Stopping, Emily raked her hands through her short hair, her fingers drifting past the tips at the back of neck as though she had forgotten it wasn't long anymore.

"I just...I need to do this!"

"Why, _penneth_?"

"I need to see them through..." Emily struggled with her words. "I need to see them home, to see that they're going to be ok...because...because...oh, I don't know!"

"I think we both know that isn't true, Emily. Tell me."

The girl dropped her voice to a whisper and she made a helpless gesture with her hands. "I need to see that they're going to be alright, because..._daerada_...and I owe it to them. They're..."

"Emily, the children are not your responsibility, and you may visit them at a later time if that is your wish." Thranduil spoke gently, as one to a young child. "You owe them nothing, _penneth_, and you burden yourself with things that you need not worry over."

"I said I would!" Emily defended, tears pooling. "I can't go back on that! Please, _daerada_?"

Studying her carefully, Thranduil hummed softly. "I will consider your request, _penneth_, however I will need time to think it over carefully. Will you trust me to do this fairly?"

"I don't really have a choice do I..." Emily whispered, head falling forward.

"In this matter, no. I am afraid you do not." Thranduil told her with some remorse, using his knuckles to brush some of the tears way. "All the same...do I not have your trust?"

Puffing out her cheeks and released air slowly, Emily nodded. "Yes. You do."

"Then I ask you to trust me with this."

"Fine...but, if I can't go, can you take Clare with you instead?" Emily's voice flattened with annoyance.

Thranduil supposed later that he likely shouldn't have laughed, however it remains that he did. Loud and clear, like the bright sun.

"Somehow I do not think that would go over very well." He chuckled.

"Darn...I was hoping she could go have an adventure of her own and get over whatever it is that's making her nearly impossible to live with. Did you know she totally puts on an act whenever anyone other than Joel or I are around? Sometimes she even puts on the act for mum too!"

"And what act is that?" Inquired Thranduil in a tone of indifference as he gazed at the flower beds, though his face betrayed the slightest spark of alter interest.

Emily frown. "The one where she pretends to be all mature and responsible, drawing attention to all the ways Joel or I might not be 'taking care of ourselves' properly, then doing the exact same things when she things no one 'important' is looking."

"I see."

Silence. And then...

"Are you sure you could just get Medlinor to drug her or something so she stops being so...ughh...so much like she is? You could toss her in the dungeons, or we could get the twins to throw her in the river! Or-"

"Emily..." Shaking his head, Thranduil failed to keep his countenance stern as he said her name warningly.

"We could pack her away to live with some dwarves for a bit? She likes studying other cultures!" Emily suggested hopefully.

"You're going to have to learn to get along with her again, Emily. I am not packing her off to visit her woes upon those who would not love her nearly as much as we do...least of all dwarves. I won't have her corrupted by their unruly ways."

"Oh well...wait...wait! I have a fantastic idea!" Letting lose an almost diabolical giggle, Emily lowered her voice, stopping her grandfather with a hand on his arm. "What if we convinced Glorfindel to start teaching her?"

Thranduil's brow rose. "Emily, that is unkind...you and I both know that Clare would not be well suited to his teaching style."

"And yet it's still so tempting..." Emily giggled again, eyes gleaming hopefully with a far off look as she imagine what it would be like to see Clare's reactions to Glorfindel's unorthodox teaching styles. "It was good for me, surely it would be good for her too...and I do love my sister. I can only find it in my heart to want what's best for her...and she would have other things to think about other than whether or not I'm telling people that I'm going down to the stables...which are inside your amazingly cool magic walls...so why should it matter if I tell someone where I am? Really...it could be funny...not even one, itsy bitsy lesson and I get to watch?"

Smoothing a smirk Thranduil resumed walking.

"I'll think about it."

**AN: I admit to giggling for a very long time over this last bit. Hope you enjoyed it! I'm a bit rusty right now...after all, I haven't written since like, last year... .heh? Sorry, could resist. **

**Peace and blessings be upon you and your loved ones! **


End file.
